Of Blacks and Boarhounds
by Zorak23
Summary: An American muggle from the year 2022 ends up in a pub in England in 1992, and meets Severus Snape. Somehow she knows everything about him, and he is determined to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **June 27, 2022**

The summer storm formed quickly.

Rain was pelting against her windshield, magnified by the headlights. The already treacherous route became even more so as she tried to peer around each sharp twist and turn on the northeast Oklahoma backroads she was traversing. This far into the foothills of the Ozark mountains, one side of the gravel road led nearly straight up the mountainside, and the other a steep drop down towards Grand Lake o' the Cherokees.

Sinaka whimpered in the seat next to her.

"It's ok, Sin. We'll be there soon and out of this weather," she comforted the Great Dane.

A flash of lightning split the night, the white brightness resounding with a deafening crack. Sinaka whimpered again.

"I know, buddy. Don't be scared. I'm right here with ya—"

A streak of brown suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. The eyeshine of a whitetail deer frozen in the headlights startled her out of conversation with the large black dog. She instinctively swerved to miss the animal, but the narrow way proved too precarious for such a maneuver.

With a yelp from both woman and dog, the Jeep flew over the edge of the hill, careening through the underbrush as they began their steep descent to the waters below. It was all she could do to steer, knowing that any sudden turns would make the vehicle flip over. Without warning a huge oak loomed in front of them, and with a whispered "I'm sorry," to her faithful friend, everything went black.

* * *

 **June 27, ?**

She blinked her eyes, awakening in the driver's seat of the bright purple Jeep Wrangler. Glancing over towards the passenger side, she saw Sinaka staring her in the eyes.

"Oh God, Sin, I dreamed we crashed!"

She lunged across the seat towards the dog, forgetting she was wearing her seatbelt. Jerking back, she unbuckled and threw herself at him once again, hugging the massive Dane around the neck.

"Wait. Where are we?" she mumbled into his neck.

Sitting back up, she took stock around them. Nothing looked familiar. They appeared to be in a small parking lot between two stone buildings.

"Why was I sleepin' in the car? Is this a dream?"

She looked down at the back of her hands, and turned them over, palms up. She gave a little bounce in her seat.

"Nope. Can't fly. Not dreamin'. Huh. Where the heck are we, buddy?"

Seeing that the GPS display on the Wrangler's dash wasn't connected to the satellite, she grabbed her iPhone and opened Google maps only to see 'No network connection' displayed on the screen. She tried Apple maps with the same result. Silver eyes narrowing, she tried to connect to the internet, but Safari offered no additional information.

With a sigh, she tossed the phone into her purse. Removing a purple leather leash from the center console, she snapped it to Sinaka's matching collar.

"Let's go see if we can't figure out where in the Sam Hill we are. Maybe someone has a map, since apparently there's no internet 'round here."

Sinaka chuffed in response.

She opened the door, and with a firm hold on both her purse and the leash, hopped out. The dog was right behind her, his back higher than her waist. At 4'11 she was quite small, but the 'oversized' dog seemed to dwarf her in comparison. She secretly delighted in the fact that all she had to do was tip her head down to kiss him on the nose.

Straightening her loose-fitting lilac colored top, and trying to tug down the old and faded short jersey shorts she hadn't been planning to wear in public, they started walking towards the sidewalk that ran in front of the buildings she was parked between. A look to the right saw a florist shop, and to the left a hanging sign for The Boar's Hound Pub.

Her jaw dropped. Glancing down at the 'boarhound' next to her, she said, "Well if that ain't a sign, I don't know what is!"

They walked past the windows towards the door of the pub. She looked around for a place to tie Sinaka's leash, but seeing none simply shrugged and removed his lead.

"Sorry, buddy. You'll hafta wait out here 'til I find out if they'll let ya in or not. Now you stay right here 'til I call for ya, alright?"

He chuffed once more in reply, and she kissed his nose. Sinaka sat down next to the door, prepared to wait for his mistress. With a last pat to his massive head, she turned to open the heavy wooden door of the pub. Hearing the din of voices from inside, she stood, staring and shocked, then let the door shut without venturing inside. She turned wide-eyed to the dog.

"How. In the fuck _._ Did we get to England?"

She started to pace.

"Sinaka. I've lost my ever lovin' mind. Everybody in there has a British accent! And it's a pub for godsakes! That shoulda been a fuckin' clue! Who the hell calls a goddamn bar a pub?"

She continued pacing in front of the pub.

"There's a British flag inside. There's British beer signs on the wall. And those must be British people in there, too!"

Her hands went to her head, fingers threading through her waist-length, black and purple ombré colored hair to clutch at her scalp in confusion.

"Okay, okay. Either I'm crazy, or the crash wasn't a dream. The crash must've happened, and now I'm in a coma. So it's like a dream, but that's why I couldn't fly when I flipped my hands. Apparently you can't fly in coma-dreams. And the Jeep is fine, when I know we hit stuff. Because I'm in a coma."

She stopped pacing and looked at Sinaka again.

"Right. Okay. I can handle this. I'll go inside the British pub, in British fuckin' England, and figure out where we can stay. It's a coma-dream, so they'll obviously have some kinda easy answer for me, like a room for rent upstairs and a kindly British lady who cooks traditional English fare and sings British songs and loves big dogs, and they'll let me pay in American money with my American credit card. Right?"

Sinaka cocked his head at her.

Taking that as his agreement, she said, "Right," and with a deep breath she squared her shoulders and opened the door once again.

* * *

Stepping into The Boar's Hound was an experience in and of itself. Although she realized in the back of her mind that she was technically already in England, she truly felt like she was entering the country by crossing the threshold of the pub. There were only around twenty or so patrons in the bar, plus the bartender and a waitress or two, but the small size of the building made it seem cozily full, just this side of crowded.

"Welcome to the Dog, love! What can we get you today?" called the ginger-haired bartender with a wave.

Walking towards the bar, she replied, "Do y'all have Newcastle on tap?"

Voices around the pub went silent.

Several sets of eyes turned towards her.

She stopped walking. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

Booming laughter rang out from the burly publican. "Not at all, love! We just don't usually get Americans around here! Come on over and I'll get you set up. Would you like a pint or a half?"

"I don't think I know what that means."

A grizzled man who appeared to be in his eighties snorted from his seat at the bar. "Damn Yank can't even order a pint. You really gonna serve the tart, Ern?"

She spun towards the man. _"_ _Wha_ t did ya call me?"

Now all eyes were on her.

"I called you a tart, same as I'd call any chit who walked in here with short shorts like that!"

She waved her hand, as if flitting away a fly. "Not that, ya ol' coot. My granddaddy would say the same, I'm sure. I'm askin' did ya call me a Yank." The last word was dripping with derision.

He blinked.

The eyes that had been glued to her turned almost as one to the old man.

"Er, yeah? That's what you are, innit? A Yank from America?"

The eyes turned back to her.

With an angry tone, she unconsciously deepened her accent. "I'm American, yes. But I am from the south. My ancestors did not fight in the Civil War, they fought in the War of Northern Aggression. As horribly misguided as their beliefs were, I still take pride in my southern roots, and for you to call me a Damn Yankee, well, them's fightin' words, sir."

Silence rang through the pub.

Suddenly a guffaw was loosed. "Get her a pint on me, Ern! The chit is alright. Sit up here by me, lassie, and introduce yourself!"

Voices picked back up around the pub, but most of the eyes stayed on the pair at the bar.

She primly took her seat. "Thank ya kindly, sir."

"Sir! That's the second time she's called me sir, Ern!" he hollered towards the bartender.

"I heard her, Paddy. You going to shut your trap long enough to get her name?" Ern said with a smile for the girl.

The man thrust a hand her way. "Patrick O'Shaughnessy, at yer service, lassie. But you kin call me Paddy just like the rest of the fools in here."

She took his gnarled hand with a firm grip and shook. "Tallulah Isabelle Blackburn, but everyone just calls me Lulabelle. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Paddy stood up and turned to the room. "Listen up, you lot! This here's Lulabelle, and don't call her a Yank. Lulabelle, this here's everybody. Happy now, Ern?"

Ern just smiled at the older man's antics as he slid a pint of Newcastle towards the girl. "You said you were from the south, but you never said which part?"

"Oh, I'm from Oklahoma. I'm actually a bit turned around at the moment, and I'm not quite sure where I am…?" she trailed off in question.

"Cokeworth!" Paddy hollered out. "You're in Manchester, lassie!"

'Cokeworth? That's a real place?' she thought to herself.

"How'd you manage to turn up here?" he continued.

"I'm really not entirely sure… Hey, Ern, was it?"

"Ernest Miller, but yeah, everyone just calls me Ern. What can I do for you?"

"Y'all don't happen to allow dogs in here, do ya? Seein' as how your bar is called the Dog?"

He boomed out another laugh. "Only if you've got a boarhound, love!"

Lulabelle smirked, then winked at him. "Imma hold ya to that, sugar."

She stuck the thumb and middle finger of her right hand in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle. A moment later the door swung open, pushed by a large black head. Sinaka padded through the pub, heading straight for the bar. When he got to Lulabelle, she rubbed his head. The black dog sat genteelly at the side of her barstool.

"Paddy, Ern, I'd like you to meet Sinaka. He's my boarhound, although back home we call 'em Great Danes. Don't worry, he's very well behaved." She grinned as jaws dropped around the pub.

Two small children escaped their parents' table only to approach the pair.

"Excuse me Miss? Can we pet your doggy?"

Lulabelle could see the mother's eyes nearly bugging out of her head. Giving her a quick wink of reassurance, she turned to the kids. "Well ya see, Sin here only likes people he knows as friends. So y'all will have to introduce yourselves to him."

Nodding seriously, they turned to the Dane.

The elder child took the lead. "Hello Mister Sinaka. My name is Henry, and this is my little sister Hannah. We would really like to be your friend."

"You're the most beautiful doggy I've ever seen," Hannah shyly added.

Sinaka slowly raised to his feet, eye-to-eye with 6 year old Henry and towering over 4 year old Hannah. He sniffed first the boy, then the girl. Chuffing at them both, he sat back down and raised his great front paw for a shake. The children giggled at him and shook 'hands' with the beast. Standing back up, a giant tongue slurped up two small faces, causing laughter to break out across the pub.

"Sinaka! Mind your manners!"

More giggling from the children ensued. They thanked him for the kisses as their mother walked up behind them.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor, and these two belong to me. Thanks for letting them pet him, he really is a beautiful dog."

"Oh, anytime. Sin's great with kids."

Eleanor reached out to pet the massive dog as well. "I just can't believe the size of him! How much does he weigh?"

"Two-twenty-four at his last vet check. Oh, but y'all do stones, right? So he'd be what… sixteen stone? I think that's right."

Paddy hollered out to the crowd, "Did you lot hear that? The boarhound is sixteen stone! Ern! We're keeping these two!"

Chuckling was heard around the room as the door opened once more.

* * *

Lulabelle asked if she could get Sinaka some water. Henry and Hannah were soon leading him to the kitchens, where Helen, Ern's wife, promised to get him a bowl fresh from the tap.

"Just be sure to put the bowl on a chair or somethin' high like that. Big dogs can bloat if they eat or drink havin' to bend way down. In fact, if ya don't mind, just turn the faucet on and he'll drink right outta the sink."

As soon as the children rounded the edge of the bar with the dog, a tall, lean man entered the pub.

"L.T.!" hollered Paddy in his loud, gravelly voice. "Come over here and meet the new girl!"

Lulabelle turned in her seat to greet the newcomer.

"Ern, were you aware that there is a purple Jeep in your car park?" drawled a voice like dark chocolate.

Paddy guffawed at the dark haired man's pronouncement. "Don't tell me you have car to match your hair, lassie!"

"Matches the string I keep my puppy on, too, Paddy," she replied with a grin.

"L.T., meet Lulabelle. She's American, but she's definitely not a Yank," Paddy growled to the well-dressed man.

Lulabelle stuck out her hand in greeting. "Nice to meet ya, Lou."

He gripped her small hand in his long-fingered one and raised an eyebrow. "Lou?" he asked.

"Paddy called you L.T.? I guess I just assumed you were a lieutenant somewhere… although now that I think about it, you look more like an academic than a military man." She looked up and down his long frame, taking in the black slacks and deep charcoal dress shirt.

The corner of L.T.'s mouth quirked up. "And 'Lou' is supposed to be short for lieutenant?"

"Well if ya stick an F in there, I guess not," she grinned up at him. "I swear it's like y'all speak a different language over here!"

As he settled onto the barstool next to her, Paddy spoke up. "The boy looks just like his father. We called him Little Toby for years, 'til Big Toby passed on. He's been L.T. ever since."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss," Lulabelle started to say, but was interrupted by both his and Paddy's snorts.

"Don't be, lassie. Not a fool in the world mourned Big Toby when he went, and many a soul rejoiced."

Lulabelle looked stunned for a moment. "Twenty-two years of good southern manners have been drilled into my head, but I don't think even my mama would know how to respond to that."

"He was a hard man, who lived a hard life, and it happened years ago. Don't give him a second thought. I try not to, at least until someone brings him up," L.T. stated with a hard glare for Paddy.

She placed a hand on his arm, saying, "Oh don't be mad at Paddy, Lou. It was my fault for askin' 'bout your nickname. Lemme buy ya a drink to make up for it?"

She reached for her purse, and he smirked a bit when he noticed the large bag was also purple.

"While I appreciate the offer, put your money away, please. A gentleman never lets a lady pay for a drink. Two pints of Guinness, Ern, over at my usual table if you don't mind."

"Not at all, L.T. Be there as soon as they're poured."

The dark haired man stood and offered his arm to Lulabelle. "May I escort you to the table, madam?"

"Of course, but shouldn't we wait for our drinks?"

"It takes time to pour a pint of Guinness. 'Good things come to those who wait' and all."

"Alright then, lead away good sir," she laughed, taking his arm as she stood up.

After assuring Paddy she'd be back to him soon, the pair meandered through the smokey pub towards a corner booth that offered a modicum of privacy. L.T. helped her to her seat, and while taking his, asked, "So you're an American, but you're not a Yank?"

"I'm southern. That's a dirty word in my neck of the woods."

"I'm sure that went over well with Paddy."

"I got the impression he's not generally too fond of Americans."

"He's not, nor is he too fond of anyone not local. I have to say I was surprised to see you two getting along so well."

"Oh, he called me a Yank and he called me a tart, and then I yelled at him, and now we get on like a house on fire," she grinned at him. "I will admit I'm not dressed all that appropriately for company, so the tart comment didn't make me no nevermind. But since I didn't rightly know where we were, I had no choice but to come into this fine establishment as is. I hafta say I didn't realize Cokeworth was a real place! I mean I've heard of it before, of course, but I always thought it was a made up town in Rowling's books."

He blinked. And blinked again. "There is definitely something to what you said about speaking different languages, madam."

She laughed. "Well let's just start all over then, shall we?" Holding out her hand to shake once more, she stated, "How-do, my name is Tallulah Isabelle Blackburn, but everyone just calls me Lulabelle. I'm from Oklahoma, and I got a lil' turned around and ended up in this here bar. Pub! They're called pubs here, not bars. It's very nice to meet ya."

He enclosed her hand in his large one again. "My name is Severus Snape, but people here call me L.T., for reasons discussed earlier. I am actually an academic; I teach chemistry at a boarding school in Scotland, although term just let out for the summer. I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well."

She stared, forgetting to even let go of his hand.

"Severus Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Your name is Severus Snape?" she asked incredulously, dropping his hand.

"You have a problem with my name?" he drawled with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to ask ya if that's a wand in your pocket or if you're just happy to see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _"Severus Snape?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Your name is Severus Snape?" she asked incredulously._

 _"You have a problem with my name?" he drawled with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Is this the part where I'm supposed to ask ya if that's a wand in your pocket or are ya just happy to see me?"_

* * *

 **June 27, ?**

"I beg your pardon," Severus hissed at her.

"Oh come on, if you're gonna gimme a fake name, you'll hafta do better than that. Although your backstory holds up; I'm guessin' chemistry professor at a Scottish boardin' school is your oh-so-slick nod to Potions Master at Hogwarts?"

He paled. "Lower your voice at once! This is a _muggle_ establishment!" he whisper-yelled at her.

"Oh, we're gonna keep goin' with this? Fine. So tell me, _Lou_. How'd ya survive the snake bite? And why'd ya let everyone think ya were dead? Ya obviously aren't still teachin'; that wasn't in the books. Are ya runnin' an underground potions business outta your home in Spinner's End or somethin'?"

"How do you know where I live? What books? What _snake_?" Severus was so pale at this point that Lulabelle was half afraid he was going to pass out.

"I'm sorry, Lou, but if you're _really_ Severus Snape, Imma need ya to prove it. Use your wand and cast Lumos or somethin'," she said.

"We are in a _muggle pub,_ you imbecile."

"Aww, you're just as snarky as ya are in the books! I love it! Fine, cast a notice-me-not charm first, then."

"The fact that I have a wand should suffice," he said stiffly, placing it on the table, being sure to keep it out of her reach.

"One would think, but ya see, my mama didn't raise a fool. That's just a fancy stick unless it works, sugar." She winked at him. "Ya probably wanna cast a Muffliato charm first, so none of the _muggles_ hear your spells."

He just stared at her.

"Well? Quit piddlin', sugar, time to shit or get off the pot," she gestured with her hand in a get-on-with-it fashion.

Severus grabbed his wand, moved it about in an intricate manner, then stopped, looked her dead in the eye, and said, "Lumos."

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus, it worked!" she whispered, half to herself. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the tip of his glowing wand. Suddenly the light went out and said tip was pressed against her throat.

"Who. Are. You?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Better put that away for now, here comes our drinks. You can point it at me from under the table if you want. I don't mind at all!" Lulabelle was nearly bouncing in her seat, grinning madly. Severus quickly did as she suggested, cancelling the charms just as Ern arrived at their table.

"Now lassie, have you ever had a Guinness before?" asked Ern.

"No sir, but it looks wonderful!"

"It can be a bit of an acquired taste, to be sure. Just give it to L.T. if you don't happen to care for it, and I'll pull you another draft of Newcastle on the house."

"Thank ya kindly, Ern." She took a sip through the thick foam at the top of the tulip shaped glass, and rolled it around in her mouth a bit before swallowing.

"Well lassie, what do you think?"

"Hmm, it tastes like… it tastes like somethin' you should hafta chew."

Ern's booming laughter echoed through the pub, and even Severus snorted, trying not to smile.

Embarrassed, Lulabelle was quick to correct herself. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I really like it! It's just, it tastes like it should be food instead of a drink."

This set them off even more, with Ern now holding onto the table in effort to stay upright, and Severus was laughing out loud as well. Lulabelle reveled in the sound of his rich, dark chocolate laughter. Paddy ambled over to see what the ruckus was.

"She said—it tastes—like something—you should chew!" Ern guffawed at Paddy.

Paddy grinned and clapped a hand on her shoulder just as she was taking a second sip, causing the thick liquid to slosh over the edge of the glass. "We'll make an Irishman of you yet, lassie!"

Ern whipped a rag out of his long black apron and quickly wiped up the small spill. "That's enough, Paddy. Let the kids talk and get to know each other while you come back to the bar."

Grumbling but still laughing, Paddy shuffled his way back to his stool, Ern following in his wake. The pair at the table watched them go for a moment, then Severus snorted. "'Kids', he said. No matter how old I get, I will always be a kid to those two."

"They seem like they really care for ya."

"They do," he sighed. "But you should know all about that, right? Seeing as how you know everything about me?"

"Not everything! Just what was in the books. I know ya grew up in Spinner's End; your daddy, Tobias Snape, was a mean ass drunk; your mama was a Pureblood witch named Eileen Prince before she married Tobias; your birthdate is January 9th, 1960, makin' ya 62 years old, which is odd since ya don't look half that age…" she trailed off a bit at that, confused. "I know witches and wizards aren't supposed to age as quickly as muggles, but ya _really_ don't look 62, Lou."

" _Obviously_. Don't they teach maths in America? I'm 32, not 62."

"No you're not."

"I assure you, madam, I know how old I am."

"But ya were born in 1960, right?"

"Correct."

"And it's now 2022. Which makes ya 62 years old."

"No, it's 1992, which makes me 32 years old."

They stared wide-eyed at each other for a few seconds, then at the same time said, " _Fuck!"_

* * *

"We need to go somewhere private to talk, _now_ ," he stated.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus do we ever!" she replied.

He gave her an odd look as they finished their drinks, taking the empties back up to the bar.

"Hey Ern, Lou here says he'll help me find my way back to my hotel," she fibbed. "Do ya have a card or somethin' so I can find my way back to y'all again?"

Ern tossed her a book of matches with The Boar's Hound logo, address, and phone number on it. "Here you go, lassie. We had a grand time meeting you, just a grand time."

"Oh it was so nice to meet y'all too, Ern! I promise I'll be back!"

Paddy chimed in with, "You look after the lassie, L.T. She's one of us now. And no funny business!"

Severus looked affronted, but Lulabelle just laughed. "Don't worry about a thing, Paddy. Sinaka is very protective."

He guffawed at her. "I don't doubt that for a second!"

"Sinaka?" Severus questioned.

"I said I kept my puppy on a purple string, didn't I?"

Severus nodded slowly, wondering why Ern and Paddy were chortling.

Lulabelle's thumb and middle finger went into her mouth once more. The shrill whistle sounded, and the giant black dog came padding out from the kitchen behind the bar, followed by the two blonde haired children and Helen, who was carrying a parcel wrapped in white butcher paper.

"Does Mister Sinaka have to leave?" the children asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but it's time for us to go. We'll be around, though, I'm sure. Y'all can play with him again, I promise."

The kids threw their arms around the dog's thick neck, peppering his head with kisses. Helen approached the group, handing the parcel to Lulabelle. "I wrapped up a raw ham bone for Sinaka to take home. I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Oh, not at all, thank ya so much! He'll just love it." She leaned in to give the plump woman a hug after placing the wrapped bone in her purse.

"If you're giving out hugs, I want one too," grizzled Paddy. Lulabelle laughed and wrapped her arms around his wrinkled frame, kissing him on the cheek as well. "You bring her back to us, L.T., or you'll have me to answer to!"

Severus eyed Sinaka, and replied, "I shall endeavor to do so, as long as this beast does not mistake me for a ham bone."

Ern and Paddy laughed good-naturedly, and the children giggled at the taciturn man. "Shall we away?" he said to Lulabelle.

"I believe we shall," and she took his offered arm. They made their way towards the door of the pub with the two children following, both of whom were calling out 'goodbye' and 'we'll miss you' to the dog. Once Lulabelle made sure the kids had gotten back to their parents' table, the trio left the pub.

Outside, Severus looked down at Lulabelle and raised one brow.

"You brought a Cŵn Annwn into a pub full of people, and then let children play with it?"

"A coon-what?"

He snorted, and the corner of his mouth lifted into the hint of a smile. They started walking towards the car park as he replied, "A Cŵn Annwn. It's Welsh. You probably know him as a hellhound."

Stopping, she narrowed her eyes at him and removed her arm from his. "That's a hateful thing to say!" Turning to the dog, she said, "Don't listen to him, Sin, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Apparently manners aren't a thing in England. You're the best dog in the world!" She tipped her head and kissed his nose in reassurance. "For your information, Sinaka is a Great Dane. _You_ probably know him as a boarhound. I rescued him from an abusive situation, and he's been my protector ever since. I love him very much, and I'll thank ya not to call him names."

Severus was silent a moment. "I apologise for misreading the situation. It was not my intention to… slight… Sinaka. I'm sure he's a lovely animal."

"Thank ya," she answered primly. They resumed their stroll towards the Jeep, each silent and lost in thought, Severus in particular wondering how in the hell this witch didn't know a hellhound from a boarhound. They quickly reached the vehicle, and Lulabelle opened the back door on the driver's side for Sinaka.

"Load up, buddy!" Sin just looked at her. "We have company. Ya can't sit in the front. Load up!" Severus could swear the dog gave him a dirty look before leaping into the backseat of the Jeep.

She turned to open the driver's side door, and noticed Severus standing close by. "Did ya wanna drive?" she asked.

"Not particularly," he drawled.

She made an odd face at him, then gestured towards the other side of the car. Quickly glancing inside the vehicle, he noticed the steering wheel was on the opposite side of the Jeep than what he was used to. Incredulously he asked, "You brought your own vehicle all the way to England? Merlin's beard, how much did the shipping cost?"

She stared slack-jawed at him, the events of the day finally catching up to her. She opened her mouth and words suddenly poured forth.

"It didn't cost a damn thing! I didn't bring anything anywhere! I was on my way to my family's cabin at the lake, in Okla- _fuckin_ -homa, late at night, in the rain, and there was a deer, and I swerved, and I drove off the side of the road, and then a tree, and then it was black, and then I was in this parkin' lot! None of this is real, you're just a character in a book, and I'm in a coma in Oklahoma! I don't even know if Sinaka is okay in real life! But _you_ just wanna call my dog mean names and then yell about shipping costs!" At that she burst into tears.

* * *

Severus was at a loss. He'd never been good with crying women, even shying away from Lily when she turned on the waterworks. The few Slytherin students who sought his attention when upset were quickly dispatched to either a prefect or another professor more equipped to handle the situation. He found himself actually wishing he'd taken Minerva up on her offer of sensitivity training, if only to know what in the fuck to do right now. Slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the crying woman. She instantly melted into his embrace, sobbing into his chest.

"It's going to be alright," he tried, patting her back and desperately seeking the right words of comfort to offer. "We'll figure this out. Sinaka is right here and he's fine, and I know I'm a real wizard, not a book character. Just like you're a real witch. Who isn't in a coma in Oklahoma—" he broke off as she pushed away from him to look into his dark eyes.

"I'm not a witch. Why do ya think I'm a witch?"

"What do you mean you're not a witch?"

"I'm a muggle. I never got a letter at the age of eleven, or however old ya are when Ilvermorny sends 'em out. I never had any signs of accidental magic. I'm a muggle. Or a no-maj, since I'm American."

"But you… but this… you know so… No. We cannot have this conversation here. Give me the keys, I'm driving as you are in no state to do so. Nor do I assume are you used to driving on the left side of the road." He held out his hand for the keys.

"Where are ya takin' us?"

"To my home. It is not far, and it is well warded; we can discuss everything that has happened to you there."

Lulabelle threw her arms around the tall man's waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank ya so much, Lou. You're really takin' me to Spinner's End?"

"Well. Yes. But I fear you are placing too much value on the place, and will be sorely disappointed upon arrival."

She leaned up to place her hands around the back of his neck, tugging him down to her level so she could kiss his cheek.

"Nothin' about ya could disappoint me, Severus Snape." She released him to dash around the vehicle and get in on the passenger side.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Lulabelle threw her arms around the tall man's waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank ya so much, Lou. You're really takin' me to Spinner's End?"_

" _Well. Yes. But I fear you are placing too much value on the place, and will be sorely disappointed upon arrival."_

 _She leaned up to place her hands around the back of his neck, tugging him down to her level so she could kiss his cheek._

" _Nothin' 'bout ya could disappoint me, Severus Snape." She released him to dash around the vehicle and get in on the passenger side._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **June 27, 1992**

Severus slowly folded himself into the Jeep, deep in thought. This small chit of a woman had appeared in his life, out of nowhere, and somehow knew all about him? The things she'd said, facts about his past, glimpses of his future, had him craving more. He had to know all that she did. And yet, at the same time, he had a most uncomfortable feeling in his chest when he looked at her. He brushed off the lure of attraction; there was no denying her beauty. It seemed her tiny body was mostly leg, and her petite figure was exquisite in its hourglass shape. No, this was something more than that. He felt a need to help, nay, to _protect_ this mere slip of a girl.

"I still need the keys, Lulabelle."

"First ya need to buckle up, Lou. Ya never start a car without your seatbelt on," she lectured.

Huffing, Severus pulled the belt across his lap, fastening the buckle soundly. He held his hand out towards her. "Keys."

"Just mash that button, there. It's a push-button start."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, he pressed the button. Gobsmacked, he stared at the dash as the vehicle came to life. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before, yet at the same time vaguely reminiscent of the sci-fi shows he'd loved in his youth. He turned his head towards Lulabelle in silent question.

"I guess cars come a long way in the next thirty years?" she said and shrugged apologetically.

"Quite." Severus took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and backed out of the parking spot.

They turned left onto the road, passing by the front of The Boar's Head on their way to Spinner's End.

Conversationally, Severus said, "I guess it is a good thing that you know all about me. I haven't driven in at least ten years, but I do still keep up my driving licence."

"I hadn't considered that at all, to be honest," she sheepishly replied. "Like I said, I only know what's in the books, and the only cars they mentioned were the Weasley's flyin' Ford Anglia and couple Ministry vehicles. Oh, and the Dursleys had a car; I don't remember what kind, though."

"Every time you open your mouth, I'm left with more questions. First and foremost, _what books?"_

Lulabelle hesitated, knowing this man's complicated feelings regarding the boy around whom the novels centered.

Cautiously, she stated, "A woman by the name of J.K. Rowling wrote a series of books about a young wizard and his time at Hogwarts. There are seven total, one for each year of school. I can tell ya what happens in all of 'em, but since the first book covers what was last year for y'all, we should probably talk about that one first. Just to make sure everything, well, happened the way the books say."

"And you've read all of these books?"

She laughed. "I think half the world has read the books, Lou. It's a huge deal in my time. Each book was made into a movie, and the last book was made into two. The author made over a billion dollars, sorry, pounds, and then became the first billionaire to lose her 'billionaire status' 'cause of charitable givin'. There's more merchandisin' than ya can shake a stick at, kids dress up in Hogwarts robes for Halloween, hell, they even made a theme park based on the Wizarding world. People write _fanfiction_ about it! But yes, to answer your question, I've read all the books. Many times. I'm sure I could quote my favorite passages to ya. They've long been a favorite of mine."

The car slowed, and Severus pulled over in front a small, dingy-looking house at the end of a row of other small, dingy-looking houses.

Putting the Jeep in park, he asked, "I assume I am to… 'mash'… the same button to turn off the engine?"

"Yep, that's it."

"You said you were on your way for a week at a cabin? I gather you have luggage of some sort?" he queried, turning to look into the back of the vehicle.

"Oh! I figured that after our talk I'd just find a hotel that allows pets. I'll probably need to find a place to exchange dollars for pounds, first, though. And figure out how much cash I have, since I'm bettin' my credit cards won't work for another thirty years…" she trailed off at the end.

Severus turned back to face her. "Foolish girl. Do you really think I'd let you wander off on your own now? You and your beast shall stay here. I have a spare room."

"Oh sugar, we'll definitely be revisitin' the subject of ya _lettin'_ me do anything, but if you're sure, I'll gladly take ya up on your offer of hospitality. My bags are in the back, if ya don't mind helpin'."

They exited the Jeep, and Lulabelle opened the back door to allow Sinaka to escape. He gracefully leapt from the seat and immediately went to sniff around the yard. The human portion of the trio rounded the vehicle, where Lulabelle opened the swing gate. She handed Severus what appeared to be an oddly-shaped mattress and a blue IKEA bag, grabbing the large duffel bag and a 40 lb bag of dog food for herself. His eyes widened at the apparent ease in which she hefted the food bag over her shoulder.

"A featherlight charm wouldn't go amiss, if I may?" he asked, gesturing towards the large bag on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I do this all the time. I 'preciate the offer, though," she said, slamming the swing gate closed. After a quick explanation of smart keys and locking systems, she turned towards the house.

"So this is the famous home of Severus Snape!"

Startled, he shook his head for a second. Severus realized she could see his house, and wasn't simply looking past it towards the next one. He vowed to double check the muggle-repelling wards once they brought in all her things, but he knew his wards were without fault. After all, his privacy, and at times his life, depended on them.

"Yes, this is my home, such as it is, for two months of the year. The rest of the time I reside at Hogwarts. Follow me," he said, leading the way through the crooked front gate and up the cracked walkway towards the door. Lulabelle took in the patchy, brown grass of the yard, eyes lighting on the tangle of weeds near the house.

"Are these potion ingredients?" she asked, gesturing to the weeds.

"Merlin, no. I've only gotten home today. That's just a mess that needs to be cleared out. I do have a small garden in the back with things I use for potions, but it will need clearing as well."

Lulabelle smiled and said, "I'd offer to help ya with that, but my mama has always despaired over my inability to keep a plant alive. She says I have the black thumb of death instead of a green thumb. I'm better with animals than plants at any rate."

Severus opened the front door with a wave of his hand. "After you, my lady."

Lulabelle started at his casual display of wandless magic. "God that's hot," she muttered under her breath. Whistling for Sinaka, she entered the house, stumbling when the large dog pushed past her. Severus quickly caught her by the arm before she could fall.

"I'm sorry, apparently Sin's just as excited as I am to see your home!" she said, dropping the dog food bag against the wall of the entryway. Severus raised a questioning eyebrow. "No, that's a lie. He just always has to be first," she admitted.

Severus chuckled at her confession. He gestured towards the living room. "We can put your things here for now; I'll show you to the spare room after we talk. Would you care for tea?"

Lulabelle clapped her hands in delight and grinned toothily at him. "Real English tea?"

"Obviously."

She laughed at his expression. "Can I watch ya make it? From what I've heard, English tea is akin to one of the mysteries of the universe if you're American."

"Of course. As a teacher, one should always aspire to impart knowledge to those less educated. Even if it is something as difficult and mysterious as tea."

Lulabelle snorted at his reply. "I shall endeavor to do ya proud, Professor," was her response.

"I should take points for your cheek."

"Yeah, but from which house?"

"Doesn't matter. You've already been expelled for not knowing how to make tea."

She laughed at his snark and followed him to the kitchen. "Expelled already? What would happen if I asked ya for a glass of sweet iced tea?"

"You'd be Kissed. Immediately."

She blinked in surprise, then understanding dawned on her face. "Oh, ya meant like with the Dementors. Damn," she whispered the last word under her breath. Severus' eyes widened at the implication. Surely she couldn't have been disappointed that he hadn't been talking about kissing her?

"Yes. Quite. Now to your lesson…" The next several minutes were filled with an impromptu and in-depth class in the art of making tea, interspersed with asides such as 'You must let it steep longer. Patience is a virtue,' and ' _Never_ put the milk in first.' Process complete, they retired to the living room to take their tea.

"Sinaka! Get off that couch immediately! This is _not_ our home!" Lulabelle shrieked, mortified at the sight of the big black dog.

Severus snorted and said, "Leave him be. The sofa is older than I am. He can't hurt it."

Still flushed with embarrassment, she replied, "Thanks. Back home Sin has his own couch, so he just kinda does what he wants. I promise he's house trained, though."

"It's no matter. Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the faded loveseat opposite the couch. As they settled themselves down, he added, "Now, about these books?"

Lulabelle took a deep breath. "Right. Well first, I need ya to promise me that you'll listen to what I have to say before ya get all mad and storm off."

With an affronted look, he said, "Naturally."

"The first book is called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Wait! In England it was called the Philosopher's Stone."

Severus let out a long breath. "Of course it had to be Potter," he spat.

"Don't forget your promise! Now. Was there really a stone?"

"Yes."

Bouncing in her seat in excitement, she asked, "For real? Did y'all call it the sorcerer's stone or the philosopher's stone? Was Voldemort really stuck on the back of Quirrell's head? Is Fluffy real? Can I meet him? Did—"

"Merlin's bollocks, woman!" Severus interrupted her. "Calm down!" At the sound of his raised voice, Sinaka lifted his head off the couch where he was laying and growled lowly at Severus. Gulping, he lowered his voice and added, "We call it the philosopher's stone. Mayhap you could start at the beginning, and I shall let you know if anything is inaccurate?" The dog nodded at the man, and lay his head back down.

"Sorry, he's a lil' protective. Doesn't like people yellin' much."

"I gathered."

"Right. So, keep in mind that these are essentially children's books. The later ones become more of a young adult genre, but they were originally marketed to kids. So the first story opens late at night on Halloween of 1981, with Dumbledore leaving a one-year-old Harry Potter on the front porch of the Dursleys home in Lil' Whingin' with a note. This is—"

"Wait. Who are the Dursleys?"

Lulabelle looked at him in confusion. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley? Harry's aunt and uncle?"

"Albus gave the boy to _Tuney Evans?_ The cow who hates magic? How could he be so _stupid_?" Severus raged.

Lulabelle leapt from her seat towards the Dane, grabbing his collar as he was already halfway across the room. "I think I oughta put Sin out back while we have our talk."

Pale-faced at taking in the now glowing red eyes of the dog, Severus said, "Yes. Right. I apologize for my tone, but that may be for the best." He sighed in relief as Sinaka's eyes returned to normal, noting that Lulabelle didn't seem to notice the change at all. _'Interesting,'_ he thought. "The back door is just through there," he said, pointing towards the doorway to the kitchen.

He sipped his tea in an effort to calm himself, but had failed miserably by the time she returned. He watched her closely as she sat back down on the loveseat next to him, settling sideways in the seat with her legs crossed under herself so she could face him.

"Trust me, I get it," Lulabelle said. "I've been pissed for years that he left a baby on a doorstep all night, and it was just a story to me. I mean, it gets cold at home on Halloween, but y'all are so much further north than we are!"

"He was there all night?"

"Yeah. Petunia doesn't find him 'til the next morning."

"Christ."

"Lou! Ya just swore like a muggle!" she snickered at him.

Severus snorted. "It happens occasionally, but not often. Don't get used to it."

She smiled at him. "Right. Well, obviously ya know how Petunia feels about magic. Vernon, her husband, is worse. They also have a son named Dudley, and he's just as bad as they are. There's no outright mentions of physical abuse other than by his cousin, but as I said this is for all intents and purposes a children's book, so I have my doubts as to how accurate that is. The next scene in the book is of ten-year-old Harry wakin' up in the cupboard under the stairs, where he's been forced to sleep his entire life. It's Dudley's birthday. Harry gets up and has to cook a full breakfast for 'em, even though he doesn't get to eat much of it himself. Dudley's whinin' 'bout how there's only thirty-seven presents when he'd gotten thirty-eight the year before—"

"I'm sorry, did you say the cupboard under the stairs?" Severus cut her off.

"Yeah. He had a small cot to sleep on, and grew up 'used to spiders.' They also would lock him in there as a punishment, and refuse to feed him. Usually it was for his accidental magic, which they termed his 'freakish behavior.' They were big on appearances, and wanted everything to be normal. The house had four bedrooms, too. One for Vernon and Petunia, one guest room, and Dudley had two rooms to himself. Has. Had? Tenses are hard right now. Shut up. Anyway, it was Dudley's eleventh birthday, and they were goin' to the zoo with one of his lil' friends. The neighbor, Mrs. Figg, was supposed to watch Harry, but—"

"Arabella Figg? She's a—"

"Squib. Yes, I know. She's supposed to be keepin' an eye on Harry for Dumbledore. The Dursleys use her as a babysitter, where she makes Harry look at pictures of her cats and her house smells like cabbage. I think. But we find out later that she deliberately kept her house unpleasant durin' Harry's visits specifically so the Dursleys would keep sendin' him to her. She was worried that if he had fun with her, they'd keep him away. Anyway, she couldn't keep Harry that day because she'd broken her leg. They had no one else to watch him, so he gets to go to zoo with 'em. He talks to a snake, and accidentally—"

" _Potter is_ a—" Severus started to yell.

"A parselmouth, yes. This really will be easier if ya stop interruptin'. So he accidentally vanishes the glass on the snake cage, and sets a boa constrictor free. Vernon is super pissed, they leave the zoo, and Harry is locked into his cupboard for days as punishment. Any questions so far?"

"Why was Vernon drunk at the zoo?"

"What? When did I say that?"

"You said he was super pissed."

Lulabelle laughed, "And pissed means drunk here. I'm sorry, I forgot. I meant he was really angry."

Severus was stunned. The boy he hated, the boy he'd assumed had led a gilded life, the boy he'd _sworn to protect,_ was living in deplorable conditions. Locked away, starved, possibly beaten. _Lily's boy._ Shame coursed through him when his past treatment of the child came to mind. Lulabelle noticed his expression and touched his hand.

"Are ya ok? I know it's a lot to take in."

"Not really. Please keep going."

"Alright, if you're sure," she said softly. Severus nodded in reply.

"Okay, well, they never told Harry anything about his parents; only that they'd died in a car wreck. Nothin' 'bout magic at all. They called him a freak all the time, they encouraged Dudley hittin' him, and they punished Harry for gettin' better grades than Dudley. The only clothes he had were Dudley's hand-me-downs, none of which fit him properly. Not a great life. Then, a few days before Harry's eleventh birthday, he received his Hogwarts letter, which was addressed to him in the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon took the letter and wouldn't let him see it, but the next day they moved him into Dudley's second bedroom. Soon more owls came with more letters, addressed to the smallest bedroom. For days, more and more letters came. Finally Vernon packed everyone up and went to a hotel, but there were letters waitin' for 'em there. So he takes 'em to some island with a tiny cabin to hide, but Hagrid shows up just after midnight on July 31st to hand-deliver Harry's letter. He brings Harry a birthday cake, his first one ever. Hagrid tells Harry he's a wizard, yells at the Dursleys for not tellin' him sooner, and gives Dudley a pig's tail for sneakin' the cake.

"Hagrid ends up spendin' the night, and the next day takes Harry to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. Harry finds out he has a vault at Gringotts and is able to buy all his things. He also finds out that he's famous, meets Draco, who acts like a jerk, and gets an owl from Hagrid as a birthday present. After that he has to go back home for a month 'til the start of school, which is rather unpleasant for him. On September 1st, Vernon takes him to the train station, fully expectin' platform 9¾ to be a fake, and just leaves him there without makin' sure he gets where he's supposed to be. The Weasleys end up helpin' Harry find the platform, since Hagrid forgot to tell him how to access it. Ya still with me?"

Severus nodded once more.

"Right. So he's on the train, where he meets Ron, Hermione, and Neville. He and Ron are fast friends, and they ride the boats to the castle together. He's sorted into Gryffindor, as I'm sure ya remember. He does alright with his classes at first, although Potions is difficult. Did ya really start the first lecture with, 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-makin'. As there is lil' foolish wand-wavin' here, many of ya will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect ya will really understand the beauty of the softly simmerin' cauldron with its shimmerin' fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitchin' the mind, ensnarin' the senses... I can teach ya how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if ya aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually hafta teach?'"

"I start it that way for every class of first years. Saves having to re-write my lectures," he admitted, surprised that she had quoted him exactly.

"Will ya say it for me?" she asked, a bit breathlessly.

"What? Now?"

"Nevermind. Shut up. Let's move on. So all was well, there was a thing with a remembrall at a flyin' lesson which got him a place on the Quidditch team, but pretty calm for the most part. Until Halloween and the troll, that is. So Quirrell lets in the troll, Harry and Ron save Hermione, even though Ron was the reason she was there in the first place—"

"Wait." Severus stopped her. "That's different. Miss Granger had gone looking for the troll. Mister Weasley had nothing to do with it."

"Actually, that's just the story Hermione came up with to cover for 'em. Ron had been an ass and she was cryin' in the bathroom. She didn't know about the troll, so they went to check on her and ended up lockin' the troll in the bathroom with her. It was kinda a mess."

"I see. Please, go on."

"Right. So they figured out you'd been bit by Fluffy, and became convinced ya were tryin' to steal whatever he was guardin'. At Christmas, Dumbledore gives Harry his daddy's invisibility cloak."

She stopped for a moment at Serverus' quick inhale, but then kept going. "They figure out the philosopher's stone is in the school. At some point, there's a Quidditch game where Quirrell jinxes Harry's broom. Ron and Hermione think it's you, though, so she sneaks under the stands and sets your robes on fire. Please don't punish her, Lou; it broke Quirrell's concentration, so it did actually work."

He snorted. "I promise. I will, however, bring it up with her. Often."

Lulabelle laughed. "Sounds fair. Anyway, there's the incident with a dragon, the detention in the Forbidden Forest, Harry's scar hurtin' in the presence of Voldemort, and final exams. Then Hagrid tells 'em that he told a 'stranger' how to get past Fluffy, and they rush to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort can get the stone. McGonagall tells 'em that he's away from the castle, and doesn't believe 'em when they say the stone's in danger. So they go off to get it themselves before it can be stolen. Everything accurate so far?"

"Yes," he stated. "Although I wasn't aware that either Potter had an invisibility cloak."

"Yeah, that's a whole thing… we'll get into it later. Ready to keep goin', or do ya need a break? I know this has been a lot," Lulabelle said.

Severus pinched the bridge of his large nose. "It seems we are at the end of the year. Please keep going, let's just get through this before I bombard you with questions."

"Whatever ya want, Lou," she smiled at him. "So they play music to get past Fluffy and go down the trapdoor. They have to pass Sprout's Devil's Snare, Flitwick's flyin' keys, McGonagall's chess set, the troll is already knocked out, and then your potions logic puzzle. Ron was knocked out at the chess match, and after Hermione solves your puzzle, there's only enough potion for one of 'em. Harry goes on while she goes back to Ron. He finds Quirrell in front of the Mirror of Erised, and ends up with the stone in his pocket and facin' Voldemort. They fight, Harry's skin burns Quirrell's, then he blacks out. Harry wakes up in the hospital wing to Dumbledore tellin' him that Quirrell died and the stone is safe. He goes to the leavin' feast, where a last minute points addition sees Gryffindor beatin' out Slytherin for the house cup. Total Gryffindor bias, by the way. Ya know Dumbledore planned out exactly how many points to award 'em so Slytherin wouldn't win. That jerk…" she trailed off at the end, giving herself a small shake. "So they get their grades and head home on the train. That's… that's pretty much it. What do ya think?"

Severus was silent for several long moments. He opened his mouth to speak, stopped, and closed it again. He took a deep breath, and then another. Finally, he said, "I have no idea what to say."

Lulabelle asked, "Well, is it accurate at least?"

"Yes. Other than the troll at Halloween, which you've explained, everything happened as you've said. Obviously I can't speak for what happened to Potter before arriving at Hogwarts…"

"Let's take a break for awhile, Lou. Lemme let Sinaka in, and then maybe ya can show us your spare room?" she took pity on the man.

Severus responded, "Yes. That's a good idea. Thank you."

Lulabelle rose from her seat and went to the back door, letting in the dog. The two returned to the living room, where Severus was standing near her luggage. "How much of this will you need upstairs?" he asked.

"If ya don't mind, I'd much rather feed him in the kitchen. It's where he eats at home."

"That will be fine."

"So just my bag and his bed, then. The IKEA bag has his bowls and whatnot in it, so I'll just leave it with the food," she answered.

"As you wish," he stated, throwing her bag over his shoulder and picking up the dog bed once more.

Lulabelle was quick to say, "Oh Lou! Lemme take part of that!"

"Nonsense, woman. Just follow me and I'll show you to your room."

She huffed at him, but did as he bade. Lulabelle stopped him at the foot of the stairs, however. "Sin has to be first on the stairs. He'll knock ya clean over tryin' to win the race if ya don't," she said apologetically.

Severus snorted and then gestured towards the stairs. "After you, Sinaka." The large dog bounded up the narrow staircase, three steps at a time. "I see what you mean," he smirked to Lulabelle as he turned to ascend the stairs.

"No manners at all when it comes to bein' first," she sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed Severus up the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Nonsense, woman. Just follow me and I'll show you to your room."_

 _She huffed at him, but did as he bade. Lulabelle stopped him at the foot of the stairs, however. "Sin has to be first on the stairs. He'll knock ya clean over tryin' to win the race if ya don't," she said apologetically._

 _Severus snorted and the gestured towards the stairs. "After you, Sinaka." The large dog bounded up the narrow staircase, three steps at a time. "I see what you mean," he smirked to Lulabelle as he turned to ascend the stairs._

" _No manners at all when it comes to bein' first," she sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed Severus up the staircase._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **June 27, 1992**

Severus showed Lulabelle to the first door on the right. "This is it, I'm afraid. My room is the next one down, and there's a bathroom across the hall."

Glancing around the small but meticulously clean room and taking in the single bed with it's faded quilt, the old but sturdy dresser, and the small, overflowing bookcase, she gushed, "Oh Lou, it's perfect!"

Startled, he said, "Right. Well, it's a room in any case." He placed her bag on the bed and readjusted the mattress in his arms, asking, "Where shall your beast sleep?"

"Oh, just anywhere his bed'll fit will be fine."

Severus laid the mattress down under the window, next to the bookcase, and said awkwardly, "There are towels in the cupboard in the bathroom, should you have need for them. It's a muggle house so everything should be as you're used to as far as electricity and hot water…" He trailed off at the end, unsure what to say next.

Lulabelle placed her hand on his arm. "Lou, it's wonderful. Thank ya so much. I really do 'preciate all you're doin' for Sin and me," she said softly, sensing his reticence at the situation.

He scoffed lightly. "Madam, you are offering me the knowledge of my future. The chance to correct mistakes before they happen… the mere idea of that is priceless. I should be offering you more than a dingy bedroom in a two-up, two-down in Spinner's End."

"Lou," she said, her eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll fix it. We'll fix it all, I promise."

Slowly, fumblingly, he raised stiff arms to embrace her in turn. His head lowered, seemingly of its own accord, until his cheek rested on her black and purple curls. He felt the tenseness leave his body for the first time in longer than he could remember, melting away at her touch and her easily given support. Severus marveled at how much this tiny woman was affecting him. His arms tightened around her unconsciously as his mind drifted to the few times he thought he'd seen attraction in her eyes directed his way. He stepped away from her before his thoughts could delve further into that type of dangerous territory.

"Right. Er, thank you. It's just gone seven o'clock, would you like to get supper?" he asked.

"Oh! Sure thing. I love to cook; would ya like me to make somethin'?"

The corner of Severus' mouth quirked up. "I haven't made it to the shops since being home. I'm afraid it's takeaway for tonight's menu."

"Takeaway? Oh, like carry-out. Gotcha. Well, what's good 'round here?" Lulabelle asked.

"Fancy a curry?"

"I've never had it before, but I'm up for most anything. The only real food rule I have is that I don't like eatin' things that'll eat people. Except for pigs. Bacon is the candy of meat, ya know."

Severus blinked at her. "You won't eat things that eat… Wait. Pigs will eat people?"

"Oh yeah. Pig farms are a great way to get rid of bodies. They'll eat the bones and everythin'. I named one of my pigs Killer 'cause of that," she said matter-of-factly.

" _One_ of your pigs?"

"Yeah, I have two back home. It's kinda a long story, but their names are Killer and Richard. My daddy says I have a weird sense of humor."

"I am missing the punchline," he said.

Lulabelle answered, "Killer, 'cause pigs'll eat people, and Richard, 'cause ya can't go wrong with a big fat dick."

Severus stared at her, then burst out laughing. The rich sound washed over Lulabelle, warming her from the inside out. She grinned toothily at him, giggling as well.

"Ya really have the best laugh, Lou. Ya need to do it more often."

"I may have to keep you around, then. You seem to bring it out in me," he replied. "I'll let you get settled while I go pick us up some food. Feel free to set out the beast's things in the kitchen whilst I'm gone."

"Sure thing. We'll be right here when ya get back," Lulabelle replied. Severus left the room, thankful for the distance as he walked down the stairs and out of the house. He needed the space to collect himself, to think through his reaction to her embrace. How long had it been since someone had willing touched him in such a manner? For her to offer such freely given comfort… Severus shook his head. _'Must be an American thing. Or a southern thing. She can't actually be attracted to me,'_ he thought as he apparated to the alley behind the restaurant. Ruminating over the times he thought he'd seen attraction in her eyes, the way she mumbled something at his use of wandless magic, her whispered _'Damn,'_ when she realized he hadn't meant to kiss her, her breathless tone when she asked him to repeat his lecture; he entered the restaurant, paused, and realized he had no idea what to order for her.

.:Z:.

Lulabelle looked around the room again after Severus had left. "Well Sin, I guess this is home for now," she said, rubbing the ears of the dog who was currently leaned against her side. She kissed his nose and pushed him off, heading towards the door Severus had left through. "Let's get ya set up in the kitchen, buddy." The dog dutifully followed his mistress out of the room, then, seeing the stairs, rushed past her to leap down the staircase at top speed. Lulabelle was still laughing at his antics when she met up with him sitting next to the bag of dog food in the front hall.

"You've got a one-track mind, buddy. Come on. We'll put your things away and I'll get your dinner set up."

She hefted the large bag over her shoulder, and picked up the blue IKEA bag as well. In the kitchen, she glanced around for a place to store the food, settling on the pantry. After dropping her burden there, she turned and walked to the table, placing the bag on top. She pulled out a box of treats and two large stainless steel bowls from the depths of the bag, and moved to place the bag and the box of treats in the pantry as well. Lulabelle tossed one of the dog biscuits over her shoulder at Sinaka, who lept into the air to catch it, while saying, "Now. Where should I put your bowls?"

Deciding on two of the chairs at the table, she pulled them against a blank space on the wall near the cabinets. She filled one of the bowls with water from the sink and placed it on the chair, followed soon by the other, full of dog food, once she'd filled the bowl. "Dinner's served, buddy."

Once the Dane had finished his meal, Lulabelle retrieved his brush from the IKEA bag. "Let's go out front and brush ya down. I don't want ya sheddin' all over Lou's house anymore than ya have to," she told the dog.

They were just finishing up and were sitting on his porch together as Severus returned from the curry house. He stood watching her carefully brush the short coat of the massive dog for a moment before clearing his throat. Lulabelle looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face, and he said, "He really is a magnificent beast."

She laughed. "That he is, but keep it down. Don't want him gettin' too big for his britches."

"Too big for his… britches?" Severus queried, mind flashing through all possible connotations of the phrase, and deciding that dogs in short trousers had to be horribly wrong.

Lulabelle cocked her head to the side. "Means conceited? Not somethin' y'all say, I'm guessin'."

"Ah. No. One wouldn't want him to get a big head."

At that aside, Lulabelle laughed outright. Looking at the dog in question, she stated, "Surely not. His head's plenty big already," and placed her small hands on either side of Sinaka's face to emphasize its size.

Severus chuckled. "Quite," he said, then lifted the numerous white bags he was carrying. "I come bearing food. Shall we go inside and eat?"

Lulabelle stood and opened the front door. "Yeah, just lemme put Sin out back so he doesn't graze at the table," she said, rolling her eyes. Severus smirked at the dog. Apparently this was a common occurrence, one he could well see given the size of the beast. She stopped in the living room to take the ham bone out of her purse, unwrapping it on her way to the back door before tossing it outside for the dog.

"Good Lord, Lou! That's a lot of food!" Lulabelle said a few minutes later as Severus was removing box after box of aluminum containers from the bags and placing them on the table in the kitchen.

"Yes, well, I wasn't sure what you would like, so I got a bit of everything," he mumbled sheepishly.

After retrieving plates and silverware from the cabinets, Severus told her what the dishes were called as he removed the lids from each container.

"This is tikka masala, probably the most common curry dish in England. This one is madras, it's rather hot, so be warned if you do not care for spicy food. This green one is saag gosht and contains lamb. The vindaloo is also spicy, but the korma is rather mild. Then we also have rice and garlic naan. I stopped and got us a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine as well, as I was not aware of your preference," he explained, as he moved to gather two wine glasses from the side cupboard.

Wide eyes taking in the feast laid out on the table before her, Lulabelle said, "It all looks just wonderful, Lou. Thank ya for gettin' it for us."

As they settled into their seats and began filling their plates, Severus cleared his throat. "I thought, perhaps, while we ate, you could tell me about yourself. I feel at a bit of a loss, seeing as how you know all about me, and all I know about you is that have a dog and two pigs, and are from Oklahoma."

"Ya know I'm from thirty years in the future, too," she returned, pointing her fork at him.

"Yes, and I know you're from thirty years in the future, too." He quirked a smile at her from across the table.

"Well, what do ya wanna know? Or should I just tell ya my life story?"

"Perhaps you could start with the events leading to your arrival in this time? Then we could build from there…" Severus led.

"Hmm. Alright. Well, I'd planned to go to the lake for a week. I live in a small town outside of Tulsa, but my family has some land up at Grand Lake. I'd spent the weekend workin' at home, but had plans with my folks to spend the week at the cabin with 'em. I slept in this mornin' and just kinda piddled around all day, not doin' much of anything, then got packed and loaded up. Sin and I finally left just after dinner to head to the lake. It's about an hour and a half away from where we live. It started stormin' somethin' fierce when we got close, and the roads up near our land are pretty treacherous. One side goes straight up the hill, one side goes straight down. Sin's scared of storms, too, by the way. So it's dark, I'm drivin' in the rain, tryin' to calm down 220 pounds of shakin' dog, when a whitetail jumps out in front of me. I swerved, which was the total _wrong_ thing to do, and we went over the edge of the road. We were crashing through the underbrush, hittin' crap left and right, 'til a giant tree was just right in front of us. I don't rightly remember hittin' it, but I must've 'cause everything went black, but then I was in the parkin' lot of the Dog. I was fine, Sin was fine, it wasn't dark out anymore, and there wasn't a scratch on the Jeep at all. So ya see, I'm _obviously_ in a coma. Ya don't go through all that without gettin' real bad hurt," she finished.

"I have some ideas on that, to be honest," he said. "First, though, tell me more about yourself. You spent the weekend working from home?" Severus prompted.

"Yeah, doin' up another grant proposal for my foundation. We help abused kids with animal therapy. Get 'em ridin horses, takin' care of different types of animals, sometimes pairin' 'em with therapy dogs, too. Some of the animals are from similar situations, as well. We rescue abused animals, do as much as we can for 'em, and they in turn help with the kids. Well, the ones that pass trainin' do, at least," she replied.

"Very commendable. Is this where Killer and Richard came from?"

Lulabelle laughed. "No, I've had them for years. My daddy wouldn't let me join the FFA 'cause he said I'd end up with pets instead of profit. Then I dated a boy who was in the FFA, and ended up with with his profits as pets anyway." At Severus' questioning look, she added, "The FFA is the Future Farmers of America. One of the things they do is raise farm animals for show. I kept the pigs, but not the boy. Daddy says it was a fair trade."

Severus snorted and Lulabelle grinned at him. "So you ride as well?" he asked.

"Daddy's had me on horseback since before I could walk. He's in oil, but horses are his true love. I used to show 'em when I was younger, but after I started the foundation, there just isn't enough time in the day to do everything I wanna do," Lulabelle sighed. "I still get to work with 'em most every day, so I can't complain too much."

"You sound very busy."

"Like a one-legged man in an ass kickin' contest most days, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's why I was takin' a week off, truth be told. Mama says I'm runnin' myself ragged. Honestly though, I think she's just put out that I won't go on any more of the dates she sets up for me." Lulabelle dramatically thrust the back of her hand to her forehead and cried, "But sugar, how're ya ever gonna find a nice boy to settle down with if ya don't get yourself out there and look?" She lowered her hand. "I don't particularly wanna settle, and she just can't understand it. I want someone who wants me for me, not someone who wants me for my family's money. And those are the kinds of boys she finds for me to date. They're all real pretty, I'll give her that, but I want a man who can hold an intelligent conversation longer than five minutes without bringing up the oil business," Lulabelle finished her rant with a roll of her eyes.

Severus decided to take a chance. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know nothing about the oil business. I can guarantee I won't bring it up in conversation, unless you wish me to do so."

Lulabelle smiled around her bite of chicken tikka and pointed at him with her fork as she swallowed. "Ya know, I've been half in love with ya ever since I finished reading the last book when I was 14. Or more the idea of ya, I guess I should say, since ya were just a character in a story," she said thoughtfully. "If I ever wake up from this coma, I'm gonna tell Mama it's all your fault I can't find a man. Ain't nobody in the world could ever match up to Severus Snape." She reached across the table to scoop up some more food from one of the containers, missing the gobsmacked look on his face. "This is really good, Lou," she continued, as if she hadn't just completely shocked the man. "I like this spicy one the best, I think. What was it called again?"

Severus quickly schooled his features before she could look up at him. "Er, that one…" he stopped to clear his suddenly dry throat. "That one is the madras. It's a hot curry."

"Well, it's wonderful. I like 'em all, really. I don't get to Tulsa very often, but I'm bettin' they have an Indian restaurant or two. I'll have to check it out. My lil' town has a pretty good Mexican place for when I'm cravin' somethin' spicy, though," she informed him.

Still trying to recover from her revelation, Severus managed to get out, "I don't believe I've ever had Mexican food before."

Lulabelle dropped her fork. "No! Really?" She exclaimed.

Severus managed a smile. "You forget, madam. You are now on the other side of the Atlantic. I am nearly as far from Mexico as you are from India."

"We'll just hafta fix that, then. If ya let me use your kitchen, I'll make ya enchiladas," she said decisively, adding, "and some good southern cookin', too, if ya want. Ya said ya needed to go food shoppin' anyway."

"That would be… most appreciated, actually." Lulabelle beamed at his response and Severus sipped at his glass of white wine. "We can either save the red for your enchiladas, or I can pick up another bottle of white while we're at the store if that doesn't pair well."

"Oh. Oh no. Lou. Ya don't drink _wine_ with enchiladas. Ya drink _tequila_. Margaritas are a must with Mexican food," she shook her head in exaggerated exasperation. "Don't ya worry your pretty little head about it," she said, patting his hand. "I'll get ya fixed up right."

Severus chuckled at her cheek. "I am yours to enlighten, my lady."

"Speakin' of enlightenment, Lou, can I ask _you_ some questions too? Like about magic?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was wonderin'... I mean, if it wouldn't be too much of an imposition… could I, maybe… _canItouchyourwand?_ " she finished all in a rush.

He blinked at her. She blushed.

"Can I touch your wand?" she repeated, slowly this time. "It's just that, that's a _real_ magic wand, Lou. I mean, I know I can't use it, obviously it won't work for a muggle, but can I just hold it for a second? Maybe pretend like I could cast a spell? I've just always wanted, my whole life… Nevermind. Shut up. It's stupid." Lulabelle flushed brighter and looked down at her lap.

Severus softly cleared his throat and she looked up at him, only to see him holding his wand out to her, balanced across his palm.

Lulabelle's silver eyes brightened. "Really? Ya mean it?" she asked longingly, reaching her hand out slowly before waiting for his answer.

"Of course, madam," he replied quietly. He watched as she reverently took his wand from his hand with her own small one. He watched as she ran her fingers up and down its length, inspecting the carved handle thoroughly. He watched as she grasped said handle firmly, and he watched as a sense of wonder lit up her heart-shaped face.

"It's warm!" she whispered, excitement warring with reverence in her voice. Severus quirked a smile at her tone.

Lulabelle held the ebony colored wand and pointed it across the room. "Lumos!" she cried, then shrugged sheepishly as nothing happened. She moved to hand it back to Severus. "I wasn't really expectin' it to work…" she trailed off a bit sadly.

Severus snorted at her. "It wouldn't work for anyone like that. Your wand movement is atrocious. Here, like this," he said, taking the wand from her and moving it in the correct pattern. "Lumos." The tip of the wand lit up with a warm blue light. After cancelling the charm, he repeated the movement slowly for her several times, before handing the wand back to her.

Taking the wand once more, Lulabelle repeated the movement he'd shown her, asking, "Like this?"

"Yes. Try it again, now," he commanded, having slipped into his teaching voice without noticing.

She waved his wand in the correct movement, and repeated, "Lumos!"

The wand lit up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Taking the wand once more, Lulabelle repeated the movement he'd shown her, asking, "Like this?"_

" _Yes. Try it again, now," he commanded, having slipped into his teaching voice without noticing._

 _She waved his wand in the correct movement, and repeated, "Lumos!"_

 _The wand lit up._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **June 27, 1992**

Lulabelle stared at the wand.

Severus stared at the wand.

Lulabelle stared at Severus.

Severus stared at Lulabelle.

Lulabelle dropped the wand.

The wand stayed lit.

Severus slowly picked the wand up from the table, quietly cast Nox, then handed it back to Lulabelle. "Cast it again," he told her, voice barely audible.

"Lumos," she whispered.

The wand lit up again.

She looked at Severus, her wide silver eyes reflecting the pale blue light. "What does this mean?" she murmured.

"It means, my lady, that you are a witch."

"But I'm a muggle."

"Obviously not."

"But I _can't_ be a witch."

"And yet, you are."

"Lou."

"Lulabelle."

"I'm a witch?"

"You are a witch."

She launched herself out of her chair to throw her arms around his neck, his wand clattering to the floor. Severus caught her before they went tumbling to the ground as she shrieked in his ear.

"I'm-a-witch-I'm-a-witch-oh-my-God-Lou-I'm-a-witch!"

Severus chuckled at her as he tightened his long arms around her, awkwardly moving her in an attempt to find a more comfortable position for her in his lap. His eyes flicked towards the movement coming from the corner of the kitchen.

"Lulabelle?" he asked the still shrieking woman.

"Yeah?" she said, nearly bouncing in his lap.

"Didn't you put your beast outside?"

"Yeah, before dinner, why?"

"He's staring at me," Severus said nervously.

Lulabelle twisted around to see the dog standing in the kitchen, eyes locked on Severus. "Oh, he must've heard me hollerin' and got worried. He does that sometimes," she said. To the dog, she voiced, "It's fine, Sin. We're good. Go lay down in the livin' room, buddy."

They watched as the boarhound sniffed in their direction, chuffed under his breath, and slowly walked towards the living room. Once he'd exited the kitchen, Severus repeated in question, "He does that sometimes?"

"Well yeah. I told ya he's real protective like that. He doesn't like it when he can't see me, so if he hears me hollerin' he has to check it out," she reasoned.

"Lulabelle. He was outside. With the door shut. And the door is _still_ shut. How do you think he got inside?" he pressed softly.

Lulabelle leaned away from Severus so she could look into his obsidian eyes. "What are ya sayin', Lou?"

"I'm saying that I don't think Sinaka is really a boarhound. I think your beast is actually a Cŵn Annwn. No, I am not calling him names," he said quickly, cutting off her protest at the term. "I think he is a magical creature. A very rare magical creature. One who is partially responsible for you being here."

"How?" she demanded, torn between curiosity and anger.

Severus sighed and said, "Let me ask you this. You've said you have never shown any signs of magic before. Have your parents? Could they be magical in anyway? Possibly kept it hidden from you?"

"Good Lord no. I could give ya a million reasons why that's just ridiculous, but it wouldn't matter anyway. I'm adopted," she answered.

"You're adopted."

"Yeah, when I was six months old. They think. Not real sure, to be honest. My folks found me abandoned in a park and called the police. They went with me to the hospital to be checked out, and ended up fosterin' and then adoptin' me. I have a made up birthday, but they love me like their own. Daddy says I'm the best souvenir he ever got," she informed him.

"Souvenir?" Severus questioned.

Lulabelle replied, "Yeah, it's the family joke. They were in Arizona for an oil convention. Mama always gets Daddy a souvenir when they go to conventions; that time she got him a daughter." She smiled at the memory.

Severus blew out a deep breath. "That actually makes sense," he said quietly, half to himself, his formidable mind racing to connect all the tidbits of information he'd gleaned from her since they'd met in the pub. Shifting her awkwardly in his lap again, he patted her arm. "Let's adjourn to the living room where we can be more comfortable for the rest of this conversation."

She hugged him tightly for a moment before releasing him. "I kinda liked it right here," she whispered, before standing up and moving away from him. "Just lemme put this food away first, Lou. Otherwise Sin'll come right in and have himself a snack."

Shaking his head to clear it, Severus leaned down to retrieve his wand. "Allow me," he said, extinguishing the still-lit wand and waving it through the air, sending dishes to the sink to be washed and the now closed food containers towards the antiquated refrigerator. He quirked a smile at her astounded expression.

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to that," she told him.

"You will," he assured her. "Just wait until we get you a wand. You'll be doing this and more in no time."

Lulabelle started at his last statement. "We're gonna get me a wand?"

"Of course. You are a witch. A witch needs a wand," he said matter-of-factly. Lulabelle gaped at him. Severus took her arm. "Come, let us go and sit comfortably in the living room."

They walked into the next room and towards the same loveseat they'd been in earlier that day, as Sinaka had once again taken over the couch.

As they settled themselves on the seat, Severus asked, "Would you like a drink before we start? We could open the red if you would like, or would you care for something stronger? I feel the occasion calls for a bit more than tea."

"The red'll be fine," she said, starting to rise. "Just lemme get it for…"

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder to prevent her standing. "Please, allow me." He summoned the wine and two clean glasses with a wave of his wand and a silent Accio. The glasses soared to a stop on the small table before them, and he caught the bottle in his hand. Waving his wand to uncork the bottle, he generously filled the glasses and handed one to her.

"Oh, this is nice," she said after taking a sip.

"Well, it's not elf-made, but it's not bad for a muggle wine."

She snickered at his response, then turned serious. "So how do you think I got here, Lou? How could Sin have had anything to do with it?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his long nose. "Lulabelle, it makes no sense that you, having had no signs of magic your entire life, would suddenly start being able to use magic. People don't just 'become' witches at the age of… I don't think I know how old you are, actually."

"Now Lou, a gentleman never asks a lady her age. But since I know how old you are, I'll tell ya. I'm twenty-two," she smirked at him.

He quirked a smile. "Quite. People don't just become witches at the age of twenty-two," he repeated. "It is just not possible," he paused. "Unless one's magic has been blocked, that is."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Lulabelle asked him, "What does that mean?"

"You said you were found abandoned around the age of six months?" She nodded. "I fear you may have been deliberately left in the muggle world, with your magic bound for some reason. This would keep you from ever accessing your magic, unless the binding were to be removed."

"But who… but why… then how…" she trailed off, unable to put to words all the questions running through her mind.

"I do not know who would have done this, or for what reason," he said, answering the first two of her disjointed queries. "But I have a theory on how you are able to use magic now, and how you came to be in England." He stopped to take another sip of his wine, fortifying himself before speaking. "I think that when you drove off the edge of the road, the fear of your imminent death forcibly broke the block on your magic. Did you know that most instances of childhood accidental magic occur when the child is scared? Specifically when they are afraid of being hurt or harmed in some way?"

"Not most, no, but I did know that Neville Longbottom's uncle threw him out an upstairs window tryin' to jump-start his magic. They were afraid he was a squib," she replied. "I think he said he just bounced instead of, ya know, dyin'."

"Longbottom was thrown out of a…" Severus stopped, horrified.

"And that was _after_ his uncle had pushed him off a pier, too. But he almost drowned. No accidental magic that time."

"Merlin's beard. That poor child," he said.

Lulabelle snorted at him. "Maybe ya oughta be a lil' nicer to him in the future, then. That way ya won't end up bein' his boggart durin' his third year. Besides, he grows up to become an Herbologist and takes over for Professor Sprout when she retires. If ya keep teachin', you'll be colleagues. It'd be nice if y'all could be friends."

"Yes. Quite." Stunned, he cleared his throat. "As I was saying, most accidental magic is prompted by fear of immediate injury. You obviously have a strong connection with Sinaka. I think that when your fear broke the block on your magic, you not only accidentally apparated yourself to safety, but since you were an adult as opposed to a child, the burst of magic was strong enough to extend to your beast as well."

"My beast _and_ my Jeep?" she challenged.

Severus spread his hands in front of himself. "Accidental magic is unpredictable. And yours would have been particularly strong given the situation and your age. It is not outside the realm of possibility."

"Alright, fine. I can buy that. But explain the fact that I apparated us across the ocean. Explain how I apparated us thirty fuckin' years into the past, Lou!" she demanded.

"I don't think that was you," he said quietly. "I think that was him," he said, pointing towards the dog taking up the entire couch across from them. "Lulabelle. He is not a boarhound. He's a Cŵn Annwn."

"I don't know what that means!" she cried, frustrated and near tears. Sinaka noticed her distress, and raised himself up off the couch to come to her side. Lulabelle wrapped her arms around the dog and buried her face in his neck. "He's a Great Dane! He's just my dog!"

Using the same quiet tone of voice, Severus continued, "He's bigger than a normal boarhound, correct? A lot bigger. He appears when you've need of him, even through closed doors. And Lulabelle, twice now I've seen his eyes glow red. He is not 'just a dog.'"

She turned her head so that her cheek was resting against Sinaka's shoulder, and looked at him. "Well if he's not just a dog, why do ya think he's a coon-and-noon?"

Severus smiled at her pronunciation. "A Cŵn Annwn. A magical creature oft misunderstood. In medieval times, muggles saw them as portents of death, and they weren't entirely wrong. They appear as big black dogs, and are fiercely protective of those they bond with. Their name translates to Hounds of Hell, but the Welsh folklore of Annwn aligns more with the Christian tradition of heaven than it does hell."

"So that's why ya called him a hellhound?" she sniffled a bit as she spoke.

"Yes. That is why I called him a hellhound. Not to slight him, but because that's what he is."

"Alright. Tell me more about the coon-and-noons."

"They have their own magic," he started to explain. "Cŵn Annwn have been known to be able to shape shift, among other things, and folklore says their howls predict the death of whoever hears it. Their eyes turn red when agitated. When truly angered, their color will fade and their size will increase until they appear as a giant, ghostly white beast with glowing red eyes. Muggles of old associated them with the Wild Hunt. But," he said, stopping when he noticed her about to start crying. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed. "But, my lady, they may be fierce, but they are never so fierce as in their devotion to the one to whom they are bound. To the one they… love. Sinaka would die to protect you, Lulabelle. He loves you. You are bound to him as surely as he is to you. You rescued him, and he will spend his life keeping you safe. That is the magic of the Cŵn Annwn."

Tears fell from silver eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to do anything. You just keep loving and caring for him. And he will keep loving and protecting you. It just is," Severus replied.

"Oh God, Sin, I love ya so much!" she cried to the dog, peppering his head with kisses even as her tears began to fall. Sinaka took that moment to climb onto her lap, pushing Severus right off the seat as his huge body was too large for the small loveseat. Severus grunted as he hit the floor. Lulabelle peered over the top of the dog at the sound, and started laughing through her tears when she took in his affronted expression. "I'm so sorry," she gasped through her laughter, still holding the dog around his neck. "He thinks he's a lap dog!"

"It is no matter," he said as he stood, brushing his hands down his trousers. "I can sit over here just as well." Severus walked across the room towards the sofa with as much dignity as he could muster after having been summarily dumped onto the floor in his own home. As soon as he sat down, Sinaka lurched off of Lulabelle and went to stand in front of Severus. He sniffed the man, chuffed under his breath, and then licked his face from chin to hairline.

"Aww, he likes ya!" Lulabelle exclaimed.

Severus shuddered. "I would not be opposed to him liking me a little bit less," he replied, wiping his face with the handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. To the dog, he stated, "Please endeavor to find a different method of communication. One that is less… wet."

Lulabelle giggled at the pair as Sinaka carefully climbed onto the couch and laid his huge head in Severus' lap. "See? This is much more acceptable. Thank you," he told the beast, raising his hand to rub the dog's ears.

Lulabelle pulled her legs up so that her feet were in front of her on the seat, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her head on her knees. "I still don't understand how Sinaka brought us here, Lou."

"One of the other facets of Cŵn Annwn magic is their ability to be where they need to be, no matter when or where, no matter how impossible it may seem. I think that when you nearly died, the combination of your accidental apparition and your beast's protective magic forced you here, to this place and to this time, because it was where you needed to be. Somehow Sinaka knew you would be safe here, and so here you were brought," he explained, still rubbing the the dog's ears. He looked down at the giant head in his lap. "You _did_ know, didn't you?" he said to the dog. "You're a very good beast." Sinaka chuffed at him.

She smiled softly at his pronouncement. "He's just the best dog in the world," she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Somehow Sinaka knew you would be safe here, and so here you were brought," he explained, still rubbing the dog's ears. He looked down at the giant head in his lap. "You did know, didn't you? You're a very good beast." Sinaka chuffed at him._

 _She smiled softly at his pronouncement. "He's just the best dog in the world," she agreed._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 **June 28, 1992**

Lulabelle awoke to the sun streaming through an unfamiliar window. For a moment she was confused as to where she was, until the events of the previous day came flooding through her mind. After explaining that Sinaka was not actually a Great Dane, but a magical creature called a Cŵn Annwn, Severus had noticed how exhausted she appeared to be. He insisted that they retire for the night, and promptly bundled her off to the spare room. With a sigh, Lulabelle rolled over in the narrow bed and looked at the dog. He was curled up on his bed, snoring loudly in the morning light. Smiling at him, she flopped back onto her back and stretched.

Getting out of the bed, she gathered fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom to complete her morning ablutions. Removing the necessary products from the toiletry bag she'd left in the bathroom the night before, Lulabelle took a quick shower. She did not want to use all of the hot water in case Severus hadn't showered yet, even though she could hear him puttering around downstairs. Once done, she dried off and wrapped a towel around her long hair, and another around her body. Pulling her hair dryer out of her bag, she searched for the outlet, found it, and simply stared. _'Damn,'_ she thought. _'I forgot there'd be different plugs.'_ Heaving a sigh, she opened the door and stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Hey Lou?" she called down the hall. Silence. Huffing, she crept towards the staircase. "Lou?" she called again, louder this time.

"Yes?" he said from behind her.

Lulabelle whirled around, startled to hear him so close when she'd thought he was downstairs. "Ahh! Lou! Ya scared me!"

Severus couldn't speak for a moment. The sight of her, fresh from the shower, wearing only a towel, one of _his_ towels, had rendered him temporarily mute. Finally, he managed to say, "You called?"

The hand not holding the hair dryer was clutched to her heart. "Oh yeah! Do ya have a hair dryer? Mine won't work with your outlet."

"Do I have a…" he trailed off, desperately keeping his eyes on her face, refusing to let them travel below her chin, no matter how badly he wanted them to do so. "No. I do not have a hair dryer. I just use a drying charm," he told her.

"Well, crud," she sighed.

"If you would be alright with me casting upon you, I could perform the charm for you," Severus hesitantly offered.

Lulabelle brightened. "Of course I'd be alright with that, Lou! Thank ya so very much! I just hate goin' 'round with wet hair," she said.

Slightly taken aback by her easy trust in him, he gestured for her to return to the bathroom. _'She must not understand the level of trust she is placing in me by allowing me to cast on her person,'_ he thought to himself. _'She just needs_ _a way to dry her beautiful hair…'_ He cut himself off before allowing his mind to drift to any other of the beautiful aspects currently clad in only a small scrap of towel. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Er, right," Severus said. "You'll have to remove the towel. The one on top! I mean, the towel on your head. I didn't mean…" he broke off, reddening at his gaffe. Lulabelle laughed lightly at him.

"It's okay, Lou. I knew whatcha meant," she said, trying to ease his obvious embarrassment. "Just lemme brush my hair out first," she added, removing the towel from her hair.

"So," she said while brushing the long locks. "How does this work?"

"How does what work?"

"The dryin' charm. How does it work?"

Severus snorted as he leaned against the wall behind her and replied dryly, "It is a charm. It dries your hair. Or were you perhaps asking for the magical theory behind it?"

Lulabelle laughed as she worked out the final tangles. "I meant _how_ does it dry your hair. Does it blow like a hair dryer? Or does it suck all the water out like a vacuum?"

He quirked a smile at her reflection in the mirror. "Neither. It vanishes the moisture."

"Huh," she said thoughtfully, smoothing hair product through the long strands. "Bet that does nothin' for volume."

Severus' eyes flicked to his own dark, limp locks in the mirror. "Quite."

"Well alrighty, then," she said as she flipped her hair over and bent at the waist. "Dry away!"

"What are you doing?" he asked in utter confusion.

Lulabelle flipped her hair back up and straightened her body to look him. "Ya said it was bad for volume; I'm just tryin' to get any lil' bit I can. Ya know, how like if ya dry your hair with a hair dryer upside down, it adds to the volume?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, madam. But please, turn back over. We shall try it your way."

She did as Severus suggested, and he cast the drying charm on her hair. When she flipped back up, he could only stare at her silky black and purple tresses, now in long curls rather than the beachy waves of yesterday. He reached out as if to touch one of them, then pulled his hand back before making contact. Lulabelle missed seeing his movement as she gently fluffed her hair.

"Well, well," she said, inspecting her curls. "Not too bad at all. Imma need ya to teach me that charm when I get a wand, Lou. This'll save me so much time in the mornin's!" She turned to face Severus. "Are ya waitin' for your turn, or do I have time to finish up in here?"

Severus straightened. "Please, take your time. I generally shower in the evenings," he said, and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. _'I generally shower in the evenings?'_ he thought to himself. _'Why would I say that? Of all the dunderheaded things to say…'_ His thoughts continued in this vein as he headed downstairs to set out the breakfast he had left early this morning to pick up from the local bakery. Shaking his head as if to clear it of negative thoughts, he turned his focus to brewing a pot of tea. _'Perhaps she prefers coffee in the mornings. She is American, after all. We really must get to the shops today.'_

Just then, Severus heard a thundering sound coming from the stairs. _'Ah. The beast is awake.'_ He watched as Sinaka padded into the kitchen and sat down next to the chair holding his food bowl. The dog eyed him expectantly. Severus glanced around the kitchen for his bag of food.

"I am not sure where your mistress has stored your food. Would you like to go outside while I look for it, or would you prefer to wait?"

The dog rose to his feet and walked to the back door. "Very well," Severus said, moving to open the door for him. "Breakfast shall be served when you return."

Sinaka chuffed at him and leaned against his side for a moment before walking out the door. Severus turned back to the kitchen, and quickly found the food bag in the pantry. He filled both the food and water bowls, and returned them to the chairs they had been sat upon. Taking in this set-up with a critical eye, he looked about the kitchen for something he wouldn't miss. Eyes lighting upon an old, rarely used cutting board, Severus was just in the process of transfiguring it into a stand for the bowls when Lulabelle entered the room.

"Whatcha doin', Lou?" she asked.

"I am attempting to make something sturdier to hold your beast's bowls. A stand of some sort… There. That should do it," he said as he finished the process and admired the result for a second or two before placing the bowls on top of the stand and moving the chairs back to the table. When Severus turned to finally look at her, he sucked in a breath as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a soft white halter-style sundress made of eyelet lace, and had a pair of well-worn brown cowboy boots on her feet. "You look… lovely," he said feebly, inwardly cursing his tongue for its failure to work properly around the woman.

"Well aren't ya just the sweetest man, Lou," she exclaimed, reaching up to hug him around his neck. As he bent towards her to reciprocate, she kissed his cheek as well, smiling as he blushed. "Mama says ya should always pack at least one nice outfit, no matter where you're headed. Ya never know when ya might need it. Somehow I don't think this is what she had in mind, though…" Lulabelle trailed off a bit sadly, then shook her head. "In any case, I thought we might stop at a bank before headin' to the grocery store. I have a couple hundred dollars cash that I'll need to exchange for pounds before we can go shoppin'," she informed him.

"It's Saturday," Severus said rather gormlessly, mind still fuzzy from her compliment. Then in the same dazed tone, concentrating more on the tingling he felt on his cheek where she'd kissed him than the words coming out of his mouth, he added, "And why would you need money?"

Lulabelle gave him a quizzical look. "Because we're goin' shoppin'? And is it really Saturday? It was Monday when I left. June 27th, to be exact."

"Today is Saturday, June 28th. It seems you were transported to the same date, just not the same day of the week. And I will not have you paying for things I can easily provide. In any case, the banks are closed for the weekend. At least they are in Cokeworth. There may be a few in London that are open on Saturdays, but the foreign exchange is most definitely not." Severus stated, mind focused once more.

Exasperated, Lulabelle told him, "Lou. I can't let ya pay for everything. I might not have a lot of money right now, but I _will_ be usin' what I do have to pay my own way."

Unwilling to concede the point, Severus raised his brow. "Have you checked the date on your notes? Would your currency even be accepted at a bank, or would they believe it a forgery?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lulabelle opened the purse she had slung over her shoulder, removed the bills from her wallet, and looked at them. "Damn," she said under her breath, then replaced them. With a sigh, she said, "Fine. Ya have a point. It's just that, you're lettin' us stay here and all…" She looked around the room as if searching for something, then added, "I just feel like I oughta be contributin', ya know?" Her shoulders sank in disappointment.

"Madam, you have contributed more than you know already. Think nothing of it," he tried to placate her. Suddenly, she brightened.

"I know! Ya should invest in the stock market! Microsoft and Apple do really well in the future. There. Now I won't feel so bad about ya payin' for stuff," she said with a wave of her hand, as if the matter was settled. Severus turned his head to hide his smile, and gestured to the table.

"Would you care for breakfast?" he asked, pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh, yes, thank ya," she replied, eyeing the open bakery box on the table that was filled with pastries. As they settled in to eat, Severus poured them both a cup of tea.

After a few minutes of silence broken only by the sounds of moving cutlery and their chewing, Severus spoke. "I thought, perhaps, that we could go to Diagon Alley before heading to the shop for food. You might enjoy seeing it, and we could get you a wand whilst we are there," he finished, still cursing inwardly at how awkward he sounded to his own ears when he spoke to her.

"Oh Lou, do ya mean it? We can go to Diagon Alley?" Lulabelle said excitedly, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Of course. We can go as soon as we have finished eating. If you would agree, I can show you around, and then we could take lunch there before coming back to get groceries here in Cokeworth. After that, maybe we could discuss the second book?"

"Well sure," she replied. "Or we could talk about it on the drive over if ya don't wanna wait."

Severus scoffed. "One does not _drive_ to Diagon Alley, madam. One either floos or apparates. Besides, it would take hours to drive to London from here."

Lulabelle laughed at his tone. "Can we pick up a map while we're out, too? I know that Manchester and London are both in England, but I have no idea where in England they actually are. Or where anything is, really. There's no wi-fi yet, so none of the apps on my phone are workin'."

"I have no idea what you just said, but yes, we can get you a map."

Snickering at his expression, Lulabelle stood to get her purse from where she'd placed it on the counter. She sat back down and pulled her iPhone out of it. "Okay, time for a technology lesson. This," she said, holding up the object in question, "is a cellular phone. It's basically like a tiny, wireless computer that can do all sorts of things in addition to making phone calls."

"I've heard of computers before, but I've never used one," Severus admitted. "You said you can call people with it?"

"Yeah, but most people just text instead of callin' anymore. I only answer the phone if it's my folks."

Severus looked over the device in his hand. "How do you know if it is them calling or not?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Sweet baby Jesus, I don't even know where to start. Okay. First, there's a thing called Caller I.D. It shows ya the name of the person callin' ya, or at least what number the call is comin' from. They have it for landlines, too." She gestured to the old black phone hanging on the wall of the kitchen. "That's a landline. It has to be connected to a physical phone line. A cell phone doesn't. They're also called mobile phones."

"There is no keypad. How does one place a call?" he asked, turning the phone about in his hands.

She took the phone from him with a smirk, and said, "Muggle magic." Holding the phone so he could see the screen, she pressed the button and used her thumb to unlock the screen. Severus' eyes widened as the phone lit up. "It's a touch-screen, Lou." As she outlined how to make a call and many other of the features of the phone, she pointed out regretfully that not many would work in this time. "So basically I can play some of the games, tell the time, and take pictures. Lovely," she finished with a huff.

"It's a camera, too?" Severus asked disbelievingly.

Lulabelle snorted a laugh. "Yeah, here," she took the phone from him and opened the camera app. "Smile," she told him, placing her arm around his shoulders where he sat and putting her face near his. She smiled at the screen while Severus simply raised his brow. Picture taken, she then opened the photo and handed the phone back to him.

As he stared at the screen, he said, "Lulabelle, this… this is amazing."

She openly laughed at that. "Lou, it's not even the latest model. There's just nothin' wrong with it, so I haven't seen the point in upgradin' yet. Plus my whole life is in that thing, and it's always a pain in the ass to switch everything over."

Stunned, and not entirely sure what she'd meant by her life being in her phone, he handed it carefully back to her. "You weren't exaggerating when you said 'muggle magic.'" He then watched, gobsmacked, as she carelessly tossed the astonishing device back into her purse.

"Well, it ain't all that at the moment, but it'll be great in thirty years," she said with a sigh. "I better let Sin in for his breakfast. He'll only take a few minutes to eat, then we can head out if you're ready to go."

"As you wish, madam."

She sat back in her seat after letting in the dog. "Lou. We don't have to do any of this if ya don't want to. _Please_ don't go out of your way for me. I already feel like I'm takin' over your life…"

Severus interrupted her immediately. "Don't be foolish. You are much too intelligent to act like a dunderhead. Enough of this. Now, where is your beast's lead? If we are going, we might as well go soon," he said decisively, brushing off her concerns as he stood.

Lulabelle blinked back tears at the brusque acceptance from the normally reserved man. Sure, he hadn't offered gushing words of praise, but coming from Severus Snape, coming from _her Lou_ , he had just told her that he thought she hung the moon. She shook her head and latched onto the last part of what he'd said. "Wait. Sinaka can come?"

"Of course, madam. We are going to London's magical district. He is a magical creature. Why wouldn't he come?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Lulabelle blinked back tears at the brusque acceptance from the normally reserved man. Sure, he hadn't offered gushing words of devotion, but coming from Severus Snape, coming from her Lou, he had just told her that he thought she hung the moon. She shook her head and latched onto the last part of what he'd said. "Wait. Sinaka can come?"_

" _Of course, madam. We are going to London's magical district. He is a magical creature. Why wouldn't he come?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **June 28, 1992**

They stood facing the fireplace in Severus' living room, Lulabelle looking worriedly into the flames, Sinaka leaning against her side, and Severus pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lulabelle. It will be fine. All you have to do is speak clearly."

"But Harry ended up…"

"Yes, yes. You've said Potter mumbled like an idiot and ended up in Borgin and Burkes. Potter is a dunderhead. You are not a dunderhead. You. Will. Be. Fine."

"But y'all have weird accents! What if the floo doesn't understand how normal people talk!"

"Merlin's bollocks, woman! I refuse to discuss this any longer!" Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the flames, pushed Lulabelle into the fireplace, and stated firmly and clearly, "Diagon Alley," before stepping back beside the dog. After she whirled away in a flash of green, he glanced at the beast. "How angry is she going to be when we get there?" Sinaka cocked his head to the side. "Wonderful," he muttered. "Well? Come on, then," he said to the dog, picking up the handle of the purple lead from the floor where Lulabelle had dropped it. Throwing another handful of powder into the fireplace, man and beast walked calmly into the flames and spun away towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Severus stepped out of the floo, Sinaka by his side, and quickly scanned the pub for Lulabelle. He saw her stood facing the fireplace, hands on her hips, foot tapping the ground.

"I should be mad at you," she stated, eyes narrowed at him.

"Perhaps," he said cautiously as he approached her.

Laughing, Lulabelle went to her toes and threw her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, Lou, I'm not. That was amazing!" She stepped away from him. "Besides, my daddy taught me how to swim by tossin' me in the lake. Same principle as throwin' me in the floo, if ya ask me," she said with a grin. "Ya okay there, Sin? Make it alright?" she asked the dog, brushing her hands down his sides to remove the soot left by the flames. Severus waved his wand over the both of them and vanished all traces from each. "Oh, that's much easier, thanks."

"Think nothing of it. Er, I… I apologize for… throwing you…"

"Don't worry about it, Lou. If ya hadn't tossed me in there, we'd still be at home and I'd still be as worried as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs. Your way was much easier," she laughed.

Severus felt a warmth bloom in his chest at hearing her refer to his house as 'home' even as he pondered over her words. He handed her Sinaka's lead, then offered her his arm. "Shall we, madam?"

Lulabelle took his arm with a grin and said, "I believe we shall."

They exited the pub with a small nod from Severus in the direction of Tom the bartender, and entered the cramped courtyard behind.

"Three up, two across, right?" Lulabelle asked as Severus was removing his wand from his sleeve to open the entrance to the Alley.

He cut his eyes towards her, then faced the wall to count out the exact number of bricks she had just described. "Even after all we've discussed, your knowledge of the minutiae is still astounding," he said in confirmation as he tapped the required bricks, then turned to watch her as the wall opened up before them. Memorizing the look of wonder on her face, he gestured with a flourish towards the now-formed archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, my lady."

"Oh, Lou," she breathed, voice barely audible.

"Is it like you imagined when you read the books?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's so much better," she said breathlessly as they walked down the cobblestoned road. "And it's nothin' like the movies."

"No?" he queried.

"No," she agreed as she looked around. "In the movies, Diagon Alley was like, if someone had never seen a sunrise before and tried to paint one just from hearin' the description of it. It would be beautiful, and they would think it was perfect, but this," she said reverently, "Lou, _this_ is the actual sunrise."

Severus smiled at her words, understanding their meaning completely.

* * *

The trio strolled down the alley, Severus smiling softly as Lulabelle gazed about in wonder, exclaiming over this thing or that. Sinaka walked regally by her side, head high, seeming to be above such things as the excitability of his mistress.

Suddenly, Lulabelle stopped walking and paled as a thought occurred to her. "Oh _no,"_ she whispered.

"What? What is it?" Severus asked, eyes scanning the meager early Saturday morning crowd for signs of danger.

"Quick, Lou, do the thing!" She whispered, waving her hand impatiently. "The thing! The… Muffliato! Cast it, quick!"

Startled, Severus quickly cast the charm. "What's the matter?"

Lulabelle looked up at his worried obsidian eyes. "We forgot to come up with a cover story!" she exclaimed.

"Merlin's bollocks, Lulabelle! I thought you were in danger! You scared me half to death," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Lou," she said a bit sheepishly. "But it _is_ important. How are we gonna explain, well, me?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. You do have a point." He spotted a bench just up the alley from where they were stood. "Here, let us have a seat to discuss your… 'cover story'."

Once sat upon the bench, he recast the silencing charm just to be on the safe side. "Alright. What do you think we should say?" he asked her.

"Well, for sure we shouldn't say anything about the books. We definitely don't want any of that to get back to Voldemort."

"Quite."

"And maybe not that I'm from the future, too? I mean, supposedly terrible things happen to people who mess with time…"

Severus sighed. "The best lies are wrapped in truth. You have… a minor habit of saying things that make no sense, Lulabelle. Some of which can be explained away by your being American, but you also have just found out that you are a witch. Perhaps we could say you're a Seer, if something unexplainable comes up?"

"So we should tell people how I got here, just not from which year?" she clarified.

"I think that seems best," he replied.

"What about Sin? Do we need to hide that he's a 'coon and noon'?"

"That won't matter. No one in the muggle world will notice that he is a Cŵn Annwn, and few in the magical world would miss it," he said matter-of-factly.

Lulabelle worried, "Is that okay? Will he be safe? I can't let him get hurt, Lou."

Severus snorted. "Cŵn Annwn might be feared by some, but no one who recognizes him as such would be stupid enough harm him. If they know what he is, they'll know what he's capable of."

Relieved, she ran her hand down Sinaka's back and leaned over to kiss his nose. "Good. I promised him I would never let anyone hurt him again, and I intend to keep that promise," she informed Severus.

"Very commendable, madam. Now. Have we settled on your story?"

"I think so. I'm sorry I freaked out about it."

"Think nothing of it. I should have thought of this before we left, to be honest," he admitted. "Now, shall we continue exploring?"

"Sounds like a plan," she replied.

* * *

They were looking in the front window of Twilfitt and Tatting's, Lulabelle admiring the robes, when Severus snorted.

"What's so funny, Lou?" Lulabelle asked him.

"'Do the thing'," he replied, snickering. "You said 'do the thing' instead of 'please cast the muffliato charm'."

Lulabelle blushed. "Hush your mouth! I was all flustered!" she said with a laugh.

"I believe I shall forever refer to it as 'do the thing' from this point on, madam. I thank you for that."

She removed her hand from the crook of his elbow to swat him on the arm. "Oh, you!" Lulabelle drawled, then slid her hand down his arm and laced her fingers with his. "Can we go to Flourish and Blotts next? I'd love to look around inside," she asked.

"We can, unless you would rather get your wand next. Ollivander's is just there," he replied, pointing diagonally across the street and trying to calm his racing heart, which had started to beat faster when she grasped his hand.

Lulabelle squeezed said hand tightly, bouncing with excitement, then started dragging Severus across the cobblestones. "Lou! We're really going to Ollivander's! Come on, hurry up!" she cried. Once they reached the front of the wand-maker's shop, Severus pulled her to a stop.

"I believe I should wait outside with your beast," he informed her. "Matching a wand to a witch or wizard can be rather… unpredictable… even under normal circumstances, of which we are not in. Best you leave Sinaka and myself here." Seeing her face fall a bit, he added, "Lulabelle, getting your first wand is a special thing. This way you won't be distracted worrying about the beast. I promise that we shall be waiting for you when you are done. Look, there's a bench just there," he gestured directly across the way. "We won't move from that spot. Now go, madam," he commanded, handing her a small pouch of coins.

Grinning, she raised on her toes and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Lou. I could never say it enough. Just, thank you!" she whispered in his ear. With a kiss on the nose for Sinaka, she whirled around and opened the door of the shop.

* * *

Lulabelle walked into Ollivander's, under the peeling sign proclaiming them 'Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' As she stepped inside the dusty shop, her eyes took in the walls of shelves holding box after long thin box, the one chair in the corner, and the desk in the back that she presumed was being used as the counter. A curtain covering the doorway behind the desk fluttered, and a tall, thin man with long, gray hair stepped through. He peered at Lulabelle with pale eyes that lit up at the sight of her. "Oh, hello there," he said. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"How-do, Mr. Ollivander," she said, awe-struck. "My name is Tallulah Isabelle Blackburn."

He looked her over curiously. "Is it? Interesting," the cryptic man replied. "How can I help you, my dear?"

"I need to purchase a wand, sir. My first wand."

"Your _first_ wand?" Ollivander asked, surprised.

Lulabelle bit her lip nervously and replied, "Yeah, ya see, I didn't know I was a witch 'til yesterday." Seeing his shocked expression at her words, she hurried to explain, "Well I thought I was a muggle. Then I drove off the side of the road back home, and before I knew it, I was in England. Lou thinks someone blocked my magic when I was a baby, 'cause when he let me hold his wand, just playin' pretend-like, it _worked_. And so I, um, need a wand," she finished in a rush. Ollivander simply stared at her.

"How curious. Tell me, who is this 'Lou'?"

"Oh, Lou's just a lil' private nickname I have for Severus Snape."

Pale eyes went wide. "Ebony, 11¾ inches, dragon heartstring core. And you say _Severus Snape's_ wand worked for you?" he said, giving her a piercing look.

"Um, yes? I was able to cast lumos with it. Twice," she replied apprehensively.

Ollivander stroked his chin and gazed unseeingly above her head in thought. "Curious. Very curious." He focused to look her in the eye and said, "Ebony wands do not generally like to be shared. That _that_ wand in particular allowed you to use it, as it is especially prone to this… you have to understand… is most curious indeed." He clapped his hands together twice as if to clear his head. "Very well. Which is your wand arm?" he asked, pulling a tape-measure out of his pocket.

As Lulabelle was being measured, in all sorts of odd dimensions, Ollivander was pulling boxes from the shelves along the wall, occasionally asking her questions and making random statements that seemed to be directed more to himself than as a response to her replies. "You're from America? Maybe red oak, or American beech, then…" "We'll try ebony, of course, but I just don't think…" "Oklahoma, was it? It's possible that redbud might be a match…"

In the end, after countless wands from countless boxes, they found her match. "Aspen, 9½ inches, nice and supple, phoenix feather core. Give it a wave." When Lulabelle did so, the sparks that came out of the end of the wand were purple.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

As Lulabelle was being measured, in all sorts of odd dimensions, Ollivander was pulling boxes from the shelves along the wall, occasionally asking her questions and making random statements that seemed to be directed more to himself than as a response to her replies. "You're from America? Maybe red oak, or American Elm, then…" "We'll try ebony, of course, but I just don't think…" "Oklahoma, was it? It is possible that redbud might be a match…"

In the end, after countless wands from countless boxes, they found her match. "Aspen, nice and supple, 9½ inches, phoenix feather core. Give it a wave." When Lulabelle did so, the sparks that came out of the end of the wand were purple.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

 **June 28, 1992**

Severus was stood next to a bench in Diagon Alley, directly across from Ollivander's wand shop and just a few doors down from Twilfitt and Tattings. The tall man, dressed in black robes lined with buttons that he had assured Lulabelle were actually his casual robes, was eyeing the collar and leash on the beast beside him. "I do not know why she insists on dressing you in purple. Cŵn Annwn should wear black. Or perhaps a nice green…" he trailed off speculatively, considering whether or not he could convince Lulabelle to go in the Magical Menagerie for a new set, and the dog gave him a reproachful glare.

"Talking to animals now, I see," Severus heard from behind him. He turned to see Lucius Malfoy approaching, Narcissa on his arm.

"He is a much better conversationalist than the company I usually keep," Severus replied dryly, taking Narcissa's hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. "It is good to see you, Cissy. I'm sorry I cannot say the same about your husband," he added with a smirk.

Lucius scoffed. "Glad to be done with teaching for the summer, Severus?"

"Gods, yes. I don't know why I keep doing it," he said. "Two months without being surrounded by dunderheads. It has already proven to be a most welcome escape," Severus stated, idly scratching behind Sinaka's ears.

Narcissa reached out her hand for the dog to sniff before petting his head. "Wherever did you find a Cŵn Annwn, Severus?" she asked.

"And why in Merlin's name are you keeping it on a lead?" sneered her husband, taking a small step back when Sinaka growled lowly at him.

"He is not mine. He is bonded to my… friend," Severus stumbled over what to call Lulabelle. "She is the one who insists the beast be leashed."

"But why? " Lucius pressed incredulously.

"She…?" Narcissa asked curiously before he had a chance to answer.

Silently thanking Lulabelle for deciding they needed a cover story but wishing they had thought it out a bit more, Severus said uncomfortably, "Lulabelle believed him to be a boarhound, and has always treated him as such. Thus the collar and lead."

Both Malfoys stared at him. Lucius spoke first. "Your friend is a muggle? " he sneered. Sinaka looked at him with reddening eyes at the tone. "And now you're the dog-walker?"

"Please, do keep disparaging the Cŵn Annwn's bonded, Lucius. I would greatly like to see the beast transform," Severus said, disdain dripping from his voice. "And as she is currently in Ollivander's purchasing a wand, Lulabelle is most definitely not a muggle."

Narcissa, still curious, still petting Sinaka (who was preening under her attentions even as he glared at Lucius), asked the man, "But she didn't know he was a Cŵn Annwn? How is that possible?"

Severus knew the pair would not be letting this go. Still, he told himself, they were his friends. He sighed, then said, "She didn't know she was a witch until recently. She grew up as a muggle in America. We think that when she nearly died in a car accident, her fear broke whatever block was on her magic, and in a giant burst of accidental magic, apparated both herself and her beast to England."

Lucius blinked in shock, the only outward display he would allow himself to show in public. Narcissa's hand went to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"A block on her magic? Are you certain?" Lucius asked, voice low. "That is a very serious accusation, Severus.

"In twenty-two years, her first sign of magic was to spontaneously apparate across the Atlantic. I am quite sure," he scoffed.

Narcissa was aghast. "That poor girl. Whom do you think placed the binding?"

"She tells me she was found abandoned in a park at six months of age. My guess is that she was kidnapped from a magical family, bound, and then either abandoned or something went wrong. She is staying with me for the time being, but I confess I do not know how to go about finding out who has done this to her," Severus admitted.

Narcissa turned towards her husband. "Lucius, we have to help them."

The man in question said seriously to Severus, "Whatever you need, old friend. Let me know. If I can provide it, it is yours. This is not a thing that should have ever happened."

"Thank you Lucius, Narcissa. I will let her…" he broke off when he heard the woman in question call his name, and turned to look for her.

"Lou!" Lulabelle cried, rushing across the street, eyes only for him. "Lou! I really did get a wand!" Reaching him, she leapt into his arms, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him square on the mouth. "Lou, I got a wand!" she said excitedly.

Severus had instinctively grasped her around her waist as she flew at him. Letting her gently slide down until her feet were back on the ground, he grinned at her, trying desperately not to blush. "So I heard. From across the street, no less. Well? Let's see it, then," he told her.

As she was showing her wand to him, bouncing excitedly as she explained its attributes, Lucius interrupted her. "I'm sorry, did you just call Severus 'Lou'?

Turning to face the man, Lulabelle answered him with a smile, "Oh, it's just a lil' private nickname I have for him."

Severus chuckled as she held her hand out to the man, but before he could introduce the two, Lucius spoke once more.

"I must hear the story behind this nickname!" he said, taking her hand and bending to brush a kiss over her knuckles.

Pulling her hand away from him, Lulabelle raised one brow. "Now sugar, I believe I said it was a private nickname? Surely your mama taught you better than that," she drawled

Lucius' jaw actually dropped. Severus burst out laughing, his rich baritone filling the alley. Narcissa hid her smile behind her hand, her delicate tinkling laughter ringing out despite the covering. Lulabelle stepped back to Severus' side as he chortled at the spluttering man's expense. She glanced at Narcissa expectantly, then looked pointedly at Severus. When he continued to laugh, she elbowed him in the side. Seeing no end to his merriment, she rolled her eyes and stepped towards Narcissa.

"I guess I'm just gonna hafta introduce myself, seein' as how neither one of our companions can call himself a gentleman today," she told the beautiful blonde. "How-do, my name is Tallulah Isabelle Blackburn, but I go by Lulabelle. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, and please, call me Cissy. I can already tell that we are going to be the best of friends," Narcissa replied, clasping hands with Lulabelle while her eyes sparkled with glee. "This boorish man is my husband, Lucius. I do promise that he is usually much more couth than he appears to be. And what is the name of this beautiful animal? Severus mentioned he was bonded to you?"

Lulabelle ran her hand lovingly down the dog's head and neck. "Well I'm not entirely sure what all bein' bound together means just yet, but this is my Sinaka. I rescued him 'bout five years or so ago, and he's been with me ever since," she answered the woman.

"Sinaka? What an interesting name," Narcissa mused.

"I live near the Seneca Cayuga Nation back home," she replied smoothly. Narcissa elegantly quirked her brow in question.

"I thought you were from America?"

Lulabelle laughed. "I am, Oklahoma to be exact. Oklahoma's home to many Native American tribes, some of which in turn have their own nations: governments, laws, land, everything. That's a rather simple explanation, as there's a lot of history there. A lot of it isn't very pleasant, I'm afraid. But yes, while I live in Oklahoma, I'm also close to the Seneca Cayuga Nation."

"How interesting. I'd love to hear more about it, and especially about how you 'rescued' Sinaka. I insist that you all join us for tea at the manor as soon as you finish your shopping," Narcissa proclaimed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea or not," Lulabelle said with hesitation. "Sin might not be a real Great Dane, but he's still a sighthound. Do y'all have somewhere to pen up your peacocks? I'd hate for him to get at one," she fretted.

The other three people turned to stare at her. Severus cleared his throat and offered, "I failed to mention that Lulabelle is a Seer."

"How marvelous," Cissy exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We'll simply have to create a… 'pen', was it? Yes, a pen for Lucius' birds. I'll owl you later this week to set up a date for tea. Although if my husband cannot keep a civil tongue in his head, I may just have you over without one," she smirked. "Now, I'm nearly late for my fitting at Twilfitt and Tattings, so we'll have to dash off. Please, do call on me anytime you wish, Lulabelle. Severus knows how to get in touch," she finished with a hug for the smaller woman.

Lulabelle replied as she leaned into the hug, "I will, Cissy, thank ya so much. It was wonderful meetin' y'all."

Sinaka chose that moment to step between Lucius and Lulabelle, blocking the man's approach to the girl. "Yes, well, a pleasure I'm sure," he said rather stiffly as the large dog stared him in the eye.

She smirked at the man. "He's sure got your number, sugar. Don't worry too much 'bout it. Sin won't let ya do anything that'll make him mad. He's real good about keepin' people in line."

Narcissa's laugh tinkled out once more. "Lucius, I adore them! Come now, or we'll be late," she informed her husband.

Final goodbyes exchanged, the two couples parted ways. Once the Malfoys were inside the clothing shop, Lulabelle blew out a heavy breath.

"Shit, Lou, I just 'bout messed everything up already! I don't know if I can do this," she told him, silver eyes filled with concern.

"Lulabelle. You did just fine. They had already pledged their support to finding out who blocked your magic before you even returned from Ollivander's. Then you managed to not only charm Narcissa, but you thoroughly put Lucius in his place. Something which any number of people would have paid many galleons to see, I might add. Meeting the Malfoys went exceedingly well, madam."

Lulabelle wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Thanks for sayin' that, Lou. It means a lot."

Severus placed his long arms around the tiny witch and squeezed. "Think nothing of it, my lady," he said quietly. Releasing her, he asked, "Shall we continue our tour? There is a shop at the other end of the alley that I think you would enjoy…"

* * *

"Yeah, it's real nice, Lou, but he just doesn't need a new collar. I 'preciate ya offerin' to get him one, though," Lulabelle said, rather exasperatedly.

Severus grumbled a bit as he moved to return the Norwegian Ridgeback dragonhide collar to the rack it had been hanging from. Seeing that his companion was now occupied with several children who were fawning over the beast, instead of actually replacing the black scaled collar Severus grabbed a shiny Welsh Green version from the rack. He took one step towards a saleswoman, then turned back and grasped the metallic silver collar obviously made from Ukrainian Ironbelly dragonhide as well. Peering around the shop for Lulabelle's location, he surreptitiously handed them to the saleswoman who assured him she would ring them up with both woman and dog none the wiser.

Lulabelle did consent to the purchase of a box of magical dog treats, and Sinaka picked out new bone (which Severus suspected may have also been from a dragon). After making their purchases, they headed to Flourish and Blotts for the book suggested by the saleswoman on the beasts and their care. Sinaka was now off his lead, Lulabelle having been finally convinced that a bonded Cŵn Annwn did not need to be restrained.

"I still think he oughta have his leash when we're in the muggle world, Lou. I mean, some towns have leash laws back home. I don't know if they do or not here," she reasoned. Both man and beast rolled their eyes at her.

They stopped at a cafe for lunch and sat at an outside table so Sinaka could join them. Keeping the topics light in case they were overheard, they made plans for the rest of their day, deciding to stop in London for a travel plug adapter before heading home since Severus was unsure if one could be found in Cokeworth. The trio left Diagon Alley just after twelve, and were home and putting away groceries by two o'clock that afternoon. Lulabelle pulled out the bag from the Magical Menagerie, intending to put the new dog treats with Sinaka's other things, but when she reached in the bag, instead of a box she found something that felt more like a leather strap. Shocked, she pulled out first one, then two, and finally three brand new, rather expensive dragonhide collars in different colors and patterns.

"I told ya he didn't need a new collar, and ya bought him three? Lou!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

Lulabelle pulled out the bag from the Magical Menagerie, intending to put the new dog treats with Sinaka's other things, but when she reached in the bag, instead of a box she found something that felt more like a leather strap. Shocked, she pulled out first one, then two, and finally three brand new, rather expensive dragonhide collars in different colors and patterns.

"I told ya he didn't need a new collar, and ya bought him three? Lou!"

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

 **June 28, 1992**

"I realize that my living conditions leave one to assume the worst about my financial security," Severus stated later as they relaxed once more on the loveseat, tea in hand. "However, as I only reside outside of Hogwarts for two months of the year, I have not felt the need to move from this place. I can assure you, madam, that I am quite able to purchase a collar without straining my budget," he said with an air of finality towards their conversation.

"It's not that I didn't think ya could afford it, Lou. And it was three collars, not a collar, but that's beside the point. The point," Lulabelle huffed, "is that… is that… well now ya got me too vexed to think. Just assume that I had a point, and that it was a good one," she crossed her arms as she finished, frustrated at the now grinning man beside her.

"Now that we've settled that ," he said, smirking when she rolled her eyes at him, "perhaps we could discuss the rest of the books?"

Lulabelle sighed. "Of course, Lou. I've been thinkin' 'bout that, actually. I think the best way to go about it is for me to outline what happens, just hittin' the main points and all, instead of like the last time when I told ya everything I could remember. At least at first, mind, just so ya get kinda an overview of what's gonna happen before ya start asking a bunch of questions. Not that I don't want ya ask things," she quickly added before he could speak. "Just that a lot of stuff gets revealed as the series goes on, ya know? What do ya think?"

Severus took a deep breath. "That sounds acceptable. Shall we cover them in chronological order as well?"

"It'd probably be best," she agreed. "Make more sense that way, at any rate."

"Right. Er, what about your beast?" he asked, gesturing towards the dog who had once again taken up residence on the couch.

Lulabelle smiled at the dog. "I better put him out back again. He likes ya, but he still won't like it if ya start hollerin'. Just lemme grab his new bone first."

Once she had returned, sans dog, Severus spoke. "So the first book was entitled…" he trailed off leadingly.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, " Lulabelle replied. "The second book is called Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. "

Wide-eyed and pale, Severus looked at her. "The chamber is real?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Salazar Slytherin really did build a secret chamber in Hogwarts."

"Merlin's beard," he breathed.

Lulabelle continued, "Okay, well, the book opens on Harry's 12th birthday, which the Dursleys totally ignore. He's also upset that his friends haven't written him all summer. Then a house elf named Dobby shows up in Harry's bedroom, where he's supposed to be sittin' quietly 'cause his aunt and uncle are havin' a dinner party downstairs. Dobby's tryin' to warn Harry not to go to Hogwarts that year. This year. Whichever."

Severus quirked a smile at her confusion over tenses.

"Shut up. So Dobby thinks he's helpin', and makes a mess in the kitchen, enchantin' a dessert that gets seen by the people at the dinner party. An owl delivers a letter remindin' Harry that underage magic is not allowed outside of Hogwarts, and the Dursleys lock Harry in his room for the rest of the summer with bars on the windows and only a cat flap in the door to push meals through.

"Ron and his brothers get worried that none of their letters are bein' answered, and decide to go check on him. They sneak out one night and take Arthur Weasley's flyin' car to Lil' Whingin', and find the bars. They use the car to pry 'em off, and Harry starts passin' his stuff through to 'em. He jumps through the window just as Vernon busts into the room and grabs his legs. The twins are pullin' on his arms, Vernon on his legs, and finally he makes it in the car and they take off back to the Burrow.

"Now here's another thing that pissed me off. When they get to the Burrow, Molly Weasley is all mad and hollerin' that her kids took their daddy's car without askin', which is understandable of course, but when Ron tells her Harry's family had been starvin' him, she just feeds him. She doesn't ask him more about it, doesn't call social services, or whatever y'all have here like that, nothin'. Just makes him breakfast and lets him stay there. She had just been told a child was bein' starved, and she's just like, 'Oh, you poor dear. Have a biscuit.' Makes no sense at all if ya ask me."

"I agree," stated Severus. "That should definitely have prompted at the very least an investigation, if not the removal of Potter from the home."

"Well, no matter. Like I said yesterday, we'll fix it. Now where was I… Oh yeah. So Harry's stayin' with the Weasleys 'til school starts… their trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies is when he ends up in Borgin and Burkes, by the way; then they're runnin' late for the train, and Harry and Ron can't get through the barrier after everyone else has gone through. They decide to fly the car to Hogwarts instead. Ya get pretty pissed about that, Lou," she said with a snicker.

He harrumphed. "I've no doubt."

Still giggling, she sipped her tea before continuing. "Anyway, I forgot to mention that while they were at Diagon Alley, Lucius stuck a diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron while he was fightin' with Arthur. Ginny thinks her mama bought it for her, and starts writin' in it. I dearly hope that he just thought it some random cursed book, and didn't know what it actually was. The teenage mind of Tom Riddle was preserved in the pages, and the book started writin' back."

"Tom Riddle?" Severus asked.

"Lord Voldemort. He's actually a half-blood. He changed his name before he started his whole world-domination plot. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' spells out 'I am Lord Voldemort' if ya switch the letters around."

Severus looked shocked. Lulabelle asked, "Hey Lou? There's somethin' I always wondered about. All the names, well, a lot of the names in the books are plays on words, and with Voldemort doin' that with his name, I just hafta ask. Ya see, if ya switch around the letters in Madam Pince's name, 'Irma Pince', ya get 'I'm a Prince'. Is she… is Madam Pince your mama?"

Severus was silent as he looked at her. Suddenly, his laughter filled the room.

Gasping, he replied, "Good Gods no!" Trying to catch his breath, he gulped at his tea, only to splutter it over himself as he was overtaken by laughter once more. "She's four years younger than me!"

Blushing furiously, Lulabelle hid her face with her teacup and mumbled, "It was just a theory…"

"I am sorry for laughing at you, madam, but that is the funniest thing I've heard since… well, since you met Lucius, to be honest. Nevermind. It was hilarious."

Lulabelle smiled, even though her face was still rather red. "I meant what I said, Lou, ya really do need to laugh more often," she said softly, watching the way his stern face transformed from merely striking to quite handsome when he laughed.

"Lulabelle, I have laughed more since you have come into my life than I have in years. If nothing else, I thank you for that," he replied, still snickering quietly.

"Oh, Lou," she said, taking his large hand in her small one. "That just breaks my heart. I'll just hafta keep ya laughin', then."

Severus smiled down at her. "Please do, my lady."

They sat in companionable silence for several moments, Lulabelle tracing patterns on the back of his hand with her thumb. Finally, she spoke.

"Right. So Ginny has Riddle's diary. The main point of the story is that he's usin' her to come back to life, forcin' her to do things, takin' over her life. There's a basilisk livin' in the Chamber of Secrets, has been since Slytherin's day. Tom makes Ginny kill all the roosters 'round the castle and Harry can hear the snake talkin' in the walls. Tom's been controllin' it through poor lil' Ginny.

"Harry is outed as a parselmouth at the first duelin' club practice. Gilderoy Lockhart is the new…"

"Lockhart?"

Lulabelle snorted. "Yeah, he's a real piece of work. Faked all his books, too. Apparently the only thing he's good at is obliviatin' the people who do the dangerous things he said he's done. Anyway, Lockhart is the new Defense professor, and he starts a duelin' club. Ya totally kick his ass at the demonstration, too."

"Naturally," Severus drawled, moving cautiously to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Lulabelle snuggled close into his side, much to his delight.

"So Draco conjures a snake, Lockhart makes it grow instead of vanish, and Harry stops it from attackin' Justin Finch-Fletchley. 'Course now, everyone thinks Harry's the heir of Slytherin 'cause he was a parselmouth too.

"People start gettin' petrified, by the basilisk of course, but no one can figure out why. Once Hermione gets petrified, they start thinkin' Harry probably wasn't the heir. Then Ginny gets taken into the chamber. Hermione had figured out that the monster was a basilisk, had a page from a book about 'em in her poor lil' frozen hand, and she'd written the word 'pipes' on the page.

"Lucius had gotten the board of governors to remove Dumbledore from the school, so he wasn't there when Harry and Ron find the paper. You and the rest of the teachers tell Lockhart to go deal with the snake when he starts braggin' about knowin' what it was all along, mostly just to get him outta the way while y'all make sure the students are safe. Harry and Ron find out Lockhart is fixin' to run away instead, and they disarm him and make him go down into the chamber with 'em."

"Wait," Severus stopped her. "How did Potter and Weasley find the entrance to the chamber? That knowledge has been lost for centuries."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that part. Right, so Hagrid had been taken to jail, I mean Azkaban, 'cause he was the one who supposedly opened the chamber the last time, only it was Riddle all along. As they're draggin' him off, while the boys are hidden in his hut under the invisibility cloak, he said to follow the spiders. They do, and they go talk to Aragog, Hagrid's pet Acromantula, who tells 'em that Hagrid had been falsely accused of openin' the chamber, which led to Moanin' Myrtle's death. Aragog said he wasn't the one to kill her and he never lived in the chamber, but they expelled Hagrid and broke his wand anyway.

"The boys go talk to Myrtle, and she says she died right there in that same bathroom. After lookin' around, they find a snake carved into one of the sinks. Harry says 'open' in parseltongue to the stone snake, and the chamber opens right up."

"Merlin's beard. It's been there this whole time?" Severus asked.

"Yup, right in the same bathroom Hermione brewed the Polyjuice potion. Oh yeah, they thought Malfoy was the heir for a minute, so she brewed Polyjuice and turned the boys into Crabbe and Goyle. She was supposed to be Millicent Bulstrode, but accidentally snatched a cat hair off her robes instead of a regular hair, and couldn't go with 'em."

Severus snickered. "That went well, I'm sure. Wait. She successfully brews Polyjuice at the age of twelve? In a sodding bathroom?"

"Well she was thirteen, but yeah. Ya oughta see about some advanced classes for her or somethin'. She's really good," Lulabelle offered.

"Apparently," he replied, shifting slightly in his seat, hoping she thought he was just adjusting his position and not maneuvering her closer, but then decided he didn't care either way. "So Lockhart is forced into the chamber…"

"Yeah, at wand-point. At the bottom of the entrance, he gets Ron's wand away from him and tries to obliviate 'em. Only Ron's wand was already broken and bein' held together with Spell-o-tape so the spell backfires, hittin' Lockhart and causin' a landslide. Ron is left on one side with Lockhart, who spends the rest of his days in the Janus Thickey ward, by the way, and Harry goes on to find Ginny.

"Harry finds her in the main part of the chamber, layin' on the ground unconscious, with a spectral version of Tom Riddle standin' nearby. They talk, Harry finds out who he is and who he becomes, then Riddle calls the basilisk. The snake tries to kill Harry, at Tom's command of course, but Fawkes comes swoopin' in with the sortin' hat and blinds the basilisk by clawin' at its eyes. Harry pulls the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and kills the snake, but it still manages to get him because a tooth breaks off in his arm. He pulls the tooth out, and Fawkes cries over him so that his tears will heal the poison, and then Harry stabs the diary with the tooth. This kills the diary and the spectral version of Tom Riddle, and Ginny is able to wake up. Fawkes then carries Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lockhart outta the chamber. Dumbledore returns, and Harry tricks Lucius into settin' Dobby free. More last minute points for Gryffindor, and they win the house cup again. Exams are cancelled, ya finish brewing the restorative draught for everyone who'd been petrified, and then everyone goes home for another year."

They sat in silence for awhile.

Finally, Severus spoke. "How did stabbing the diary kill the specter of Voldemort?"

Lulabelle looked up into his dark eyes. "Lou, it was a horcrux."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _They sat in silence for awhile._

 _Finally, Severus spoke. "How did stabbing the diary kill the specter of Voldemort?"_

 _Lulabelle looked up into his dark eyes. "Lou, it was a horcrux."_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

 **June 28, 1992**

"Fuuuuck…" Severus said, and without conscience thought he pulled Lulabelle onto his lap and held her tightly. His mind was much too busy contemplating her last five words to realise he had done so.

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and held him just as close.

"Let's take a break, Lou. I know this is rough. Let's walk down to the Dog for a drink, see if Paddy and Ern are there. I promised 'em I'd come back to visit anyway," she said, hoping a distraction would help the man she was coming to care deeply for. She had told him she'd been half in love with him for years and while that was true, those feeling were for Severus Snape, fictional character, Byronic hero. These feelings were for Lou, her Lou, who was right here in front of her. Touching her. Holding her. She stood up.

"Lemme go get Sin; I'll let ya have a minute before we go," she told him.

Walking through the kitchen, she thought, 'Instead of tellin' Mama it's his fault I can't find a man, I might just be tellin' her it's his fault I found one.' At that thought, her face lost its smile. Lulabelle suddenly realized that she didn't know when, or even if, she would see her parents again. She opened the back door for the dog, then retrieved her phone from her purse and sat at the kitchen table. Sinaka laid his head on her lap as she scrolled through pictures of her family, tears filling her eyes but not yet falling.

It was this sight that greeted Severus when he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Lulabelle, what is the matter?" he asked softly.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Nothin' Lou, I'm just bein' silly." She closed out the camera roll on her phone. Severus took the seat next to her and placed his hand on hers.

"It's not nothing if it is making you cry, my lady. Please, tell me what is wrong?" he pressed.

"I just had a thought about somethin' I'd say to Mama, and it made me miss my folks is all," she said quietly. "I was lookin' at some pictures of home, and…" her voice broke and she sniffed back a sob. "And I realized I don't rightly know when I'm gonna see my family again."

Severus immediately took her in his arms. "That's not silly at all, Lulabelle. I am so very sorry that I did not think about how hard this must be for you. I've been so concerned with what your knowledge would mean for me, I never gave a passing thought to what it meant for you," he said, holding her tightly. He had learned that the small woman craved closeness, and took comfort in touch. That much, he vowed, he would give her, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable he felt doing so. Although he admitted that it was becoming less awkward the longer he knew her, and more comfortable, more right.

"Please, tell me what I can do to make… this… easier for you. Tell me how to help you, my lady."

Lulabelle rested her head against his chest and sighed. "I don't rightly know that there is anything to do. It's just one of those things, I guess."

They sat together silently for a few moments. Then, "Would you like to tell me about your family? Sometimes, I've heard, talking about one's feelings can be of help," Severus told her.

Lulabelle chuckled lightly. "You've heard, huh? Yeah, I guess talking 'bout your feelin's isn't all that high on your list of priorities, is it, Lou?"

"Not as such, no. But I do want to hear about your family, whenever you wish to speak of them."

She blew out a breath and said, "Maybe later on? Let's go and have a nice time at the Dog. I don't wanna be sad when I'm talkin' 'bout Mama and Daddy. I wanna tell ya 'bout how wonderful they are, Lou. Because they are wonderful, for all that they drive me crazy sometimes, and I don't wanna be sad when I'm doin' it."

"As you wish, my lady. Now. Are you still insistent upon the beast wearing a leash?"

* * *

"L.T.! You brought her back!" Paddy yelled as the pair entered the pub a short time later, Sinaka at Lulabelle's side, leash nowhere to be seen.

"But of course. I gave you my word as a gentleman, sir."

Paddy guffawed at Severus. "Well come on over here, lassie, give us a hug!" Lulabelle rushed to his side to throw her arms around the elderly man.

"Two pints of Guinness, Ern," Severus said to the barkeeper.

"Oh, just a half for me, Ern," Lulabelle interjected. "Have ya seen Henry and Hannah today? I know Sin would be happy to see 'em," she asked the burly man.

"They don't come in everyday like some of this lot," Ern said with a smile and a jerk of his head towards Paddy. "But they're usually here on Fridays with their parents. You'll have to have L.T. bring you back then," he stated as he slid a pint down the bar towards another patron and started building their drinks.

"I'll do just that, thank ya," she replied. "I think Sin misses bein' around kids."

"You have sprogs back home?" Paddy asked her.

"Sprogs?"

"You know, sprogs! Kids! Children!" Paddy replied.

Lulabelle laughed. "No, no 'sprogs' of my own, but I work with a group of kids. Sinaka helps out at the ranch when they're there. They all love him."

"I can see why," Ern broke in. "He's a right good dog, lassie."

Lulabelle giggled at the unintentional pun that she was sure she was the only one who caught. "He's the best dog in the world," she agreed.

As Ern slid the drinks down to Lulabelle and Severus, he asked, "L.T., have you been showing the lassie around? You best be taking good care of her," he added.

Before Severus could answer, Lulabelle said, "I can take care of myself, thank ya very much, but Lou's been treatin' me just as fine as a frog's hair."

Three men stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"'Fine as a frog's hair?'" Ern repeated.

"Y'all ever see a hair on a frog?" she asked with a raised brow.

A chorus of no's followed this query.

"Well there ya go, then," Lulabelle said as if this cleared things up. "Now, tell me how all y'all been doin'," she added.

* * *

They held hands as they walked back home. Severus was thrilled. He was still surprised at the ease in which she touched him, at how she didn't seem to mind being close to him. At how she even seemed to enjoy it, to seek out such intimacies; how she would hold his hand, lean into his side, kiss his cheek, even the one time kissing him on his mouth. He wondered what her feelings for him entailed, if they were as strong as his were for her. He certainly hoped so, even as he struggled to define exactly what it was he felt for the tiny witch at his side.

As they walked up the cracked path to the front door of the house, Lulabelle asked him, "Do ya wanna try Mexican food tonight? I was thinkin' 'bout makin' enchiladas for dinner."

"If you like, madam, that would be fine. Please do not feel like you must cook for us, though. I am perfectly capable of doing so," Severus replied.

"I don't mind at all, Lou. I really enjoy cookin'. I just hope ya like it. Not sure how it'll measure up to the food at Hogwarts, truth be told."

He snorted. "The house elves do their best to keep us fed, but one does get tired of the same things. I'm sure Mexican food will be a welcome change."

"Well, if ya don't like it, there's always the tequila. Drink enough of that and it won't matter how the food tastes," she laughed.

Severus quirked a brow. "You are determined to make me question your cooking skills, madam," he said as they entered the kitchen and she started pulling things out of the pantry.

"Hush your mouth! I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Lou," she said with a smile. "Why don't ya have a seat at the table? If ya don't mind listenin', I could tell ya 'bout my folks while I cook."

Severus did as she bade, and soon the kitchen was full of delicious smells. He simply watched her as she spoke of her home, her family, her animals, the work she did for the kids she helped as she flitted about his kitchen, completely at ease and as if she'd been so doing for years. So entranced by the vision in front of him was he that she had already climbed on top of the counter to reach a pan before he could offer to help.

"Merlin's beard, Lulabelle! All you had to do was ask and I would have gotten that for you!" He exclaimed as he helped her back down.

"It's not a big deal, Lou. 'Sides, who keeps their pots and pans up so high anyway?"

"Anyone of average height and above would be my guess," he grumbled at her. She swatted him with the tea towel she'd tucked into an old apron he'd found for her of his mother's.

"Oh you!" Lulabelle exclaimed. "If you're wantin' to help, though, chop up that cilantro for me."

"The what?"

"The cilantro. The stuff I tasted in the store cause it had a weird name and I wanted to make sure it was what I thought it was," she replied.

"Ah. The coriander. I wondered why you were sneaking bites."

"Lou! Ya shoulda asked. I'm sure I looked like a crazy person," she said exasperatedly.

"Never, madam."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, this is almost done. I'm just gonna feed Sin while it finishes in the oven, then put him out back while we eat. I'll make margaritas, too, if ya get the salt and those limes out for me," she said.

While the dog ate, she mixed their drinks. "Daddy's a bit of a tequila connoisseur, so if ya tell him I bought Cuervo I'll call ya a damn liar," Lulabelle informed him. "But I like it just fine. There's nothin' better for shots if ya ask me."

She poured two as she spoke, leaving Severus to once again silently ponder her words, then handed him the salt and a wedge of lime. "Ready?"

At his raised eyebrow, she said, "Lick, sip, suck, Lou. Here, I'll show ya. Lick the back of your hand…"

Once instructed, they licked, sipped, and sucked. Lulabelle laughed at the look on Severus' face. "Well, I guess it ain't firewhiskey, after all."

After Sinaka had been banished to the backyard, they sat down to dinner. Severus praised the food, thoroughly enjoying the spicy fare.

"This is actually quite good," he told her.

"Ya sound surprised," she laughed.

"Yes, well, you had me rather concerned, going on as you were about the food at Hogwarts, madam."

"Oh, is it not all that good, Lou? The books make it seem just absolutely wonderful," she questioned.

"It is… adequate."

"Huh," Lulabelle said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's just because Harry isn't used to eatin' all that much," she mused. "Well in any case, I'm glad ya like it."

* * *

Dinner over, dishes done, they were once again ensconced on the loveseat in the living room. This time, however, Lulabelle had settled herself directly next to Severus, who had in turn immediately placed his arm around her shoulders. She was smiling inwardly to herself about the ease at which the obviously touch-starved man was displaying with his embrace, while said man was internally questioning his own actions and desperately hoping they were welcomed, even as she snuggled closer into his side.

"Lou, I was thinkin'. I don't think I did a very good job of just givin' ya an overview of the second book."

"What do you mean? Was there more you needed to say?"

"No! Not at all. And that's, I think, the problem. We'll be clear into next week if I keep goin' on like that. So for the next couple stories, I think I'm just gonna hit the main points, if that's alright with you."

"As you wish, madam."

Lulabelle smiled softly and took his hand in hers. "The third book is called Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban . Now, before I start, I want ya to promise me again that you're gonna listen to me and not go runnin' off fit to be tied."

Severus quirked a brow even as he failed to completely hide his smile. "I promise."

"Just remember, Lou, I'm right here with ya. Durin' Harry's third year, Sirius Black escapes from prison."

Severus exhaled quickly and gripped her tighter to his side, but didn't say a word. Lulabelle looked into his face, so dear to her already, and quietly continued.

"Peter Pettigrew isn't dead. He's the one that gave the Potters up to Voldemort, not Sirius. He killed those muggles. He's an illegal animagus, and has been hidin' as a rat with the… with a Wizarding family ever since."

"With… whom… Lulabelle?"

"I'll tell ya, Lou, I promise. But ya need to hear what I have to say first, and then we need a plan. I promised ya we'd fix it, and you promised me ya wouldn't go runnin' off to do somethin' dumb. Now hush up and let me finish," Lulabelle commanded.

Severus nodded shortly.

"Pettigrew was a secret Voldemort follower. I don't know exactly when or why he turned, but by 1981, he most definitely had. After Sirius found out about what happened in Godric's Holler on Halloween night…"

"Hollow. Godric's Hollow."

"That's what I said. Godric's Holler. After Sirius found out about it, he went after Peter. Everyone thought Sirius had been the secret keeper for the Potters, but they switched at the last minute. Sirius was the only one left alive that knew, 'sides Peter. So he goes after him, and Peter starts screamin' in the street about Sirius betrayin' James and Lily, then he cuts off his own finger, blows up the street which kills twelve muggles, and escapes down into the sewers. Sirius is sittin' in the middle of the road when the aurors find him, most likely in the middle of a mental breakdown since he's laughin' and sayin' it's all his fault the Potters are dead. They throw him in prison without a trial, where he stays for twelve years until he escapes."

Lulabelle looked Severus in the eye. "Ya alright there, Lou?"

Severus was staring, unseeing, across the room. "I don't… I can't…"

She laid her head on his arm. "Should I keep goin'?"

"Please."

"Okay, well, Remus Lupin is the Defense teacher that year. Don't worry, he didn't know Sirius was innocent…" she started to say, but Severus interrupted her anyway.

"Albus lets a werewolf teach children ?" he says incredulously.

Lulabelle chuckled. "You're the one who brews him the Wolfsbane potion every month. Are ya sayin' ya can't adequately prepare it? Or are you, Severus Snape, the man who once again ensures the safety of everyone around him?"

Severus squirmed awkwardly in his seat. "Er, right. Please keep going," he said, embarrassed.

"So Remus is teachin', you're kinda a dick to him," Severus huffed at that but didn't interrupt, "and at the end of the year, the truth comes to light one night in the Shriekin' Shack. You, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are there with Sirius and Remus when they force Peter to transform back into a person. They're takin' him back to the castle, when Remus realizes he'd forgotten to take his potion that day and it's a full moon. You, Lou, you throw yourself in front of three children ya don't particularly care for to protect 'em from a fully transformed werewolf. You're just, God, Lou, you're just the best man I've ever met."

"Er…" Severus mumbled. He cleared his throat as he blushed, quite certain he did not deserve her praise. "I… er… I thought you said my… death… was caused by a snake, not a werewolf."

"What? Oh, Remus doesn't kill ya, silly. Sirius transforms into Padfoot and fights him, then there's a thing with Hermione's time-turner and she distracts him so he runs off. Peter escapes in the ruckus and Sirius gets arrested again, then Harry and Hermione save him with the time-turner, and he and Buckbeak both escape. That's pretty much book three. The point is that currently Peter is alive and Sirius is prison, I mean Azkaban, and he never got a trial. So no one knows he's innocent. We're gonna have to fix that, too, ya know."

"No."

"No?"

Severus turned to look at her. "That… man… tried to kill me. And was given a slap on the wrist for my attempted murder. I will not facilitate his freedom."

Lulabelle patted him on his hand. "We'll just talk about it later, after you've had more time to think about it. I know ya won't let him suffer for a crime he didn't commit. You're too good for that, Lou. Now. Is there anything else ya have questions about?"

"Padfoot was a nickname. Explain."

"All four of the Marauders had nicknames, right? Moony was a werewolf, Wormtail was a rat animagus, Padfoot was a big black dog animagus that supposedly looks like a Grim, and Prongs was a stag animagus."

"Buckbeak?"

"One of Hagrid's hippogriffs that Draco insults and Lucius gets sentenced to death for scratchin' him. We're definitely fixin' that , Lou. Even if we have to have Sin eat Draco to prevent it happenin'."

Severus quirked a smile at her pronouncement, then asked, "Time-turner?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall give one to Hermione so she can take every single class offered. She nearly runs herself into the ground with it, too. I mean, yeah she saves Sirius and Buckbeak with it, but we need to see if we can't just get her into AP classes or something. It's just too much stress for a kid, in my opinion."

"What are 'AP classes'?"

Lulabelle looked surprised at that. "Advanced placement? Back home some of 'em give ya college credit, too. Surely y'all have something like that at Hogwarts?"

"No, but you're right. We should. I'll look into it. Wait, you said she took all of the classes offered. Why would Miss Granger want to take Muggle Studies?"

"That's exactly my point! " Lulabelle exclaimed. "She's so freakin' bored with work that's so far beneath her intellectual level, that she took a class she already knows everything about! I was the same way growin' up, 'til Mama and Daddy let me start takin' college classes online. I still had to go to regular school, cause Mama wanted me to have a 'normal childhood' or whatever, but I had an associate's degree by the time I started high school. Now I have four bachelor's degrees and two master's. The girl is bored, Lou."

Severus looked at her in shock. "You have two masteries?"

She chuckled lightly. "Not like y'all have masteries. It's a master's degree from a university. I'm sure it's nothin' like bein' a Potions Master."

"Do not disparage your accomplishments, my lady. You forget, I am a half-blood. I understand what the achievement of a master's degree from a muggle university entails. And you have two such degrees. You are quite astonishing, Lulabelle."

She blushed. "I was really just a bored kid, Lou. Always bein' the smartest person in the room, regardless of age, gets old after awhile. And on the flip side, when you're not in the south, people assume you're just as slow as ya talk. So I studied, and I learned, and I went to high school at the same time. I had a few friends and I went to football games and to prom, but none of my friends really knew I wasn't goin' off to start college like they were; instead I was goin' off to finish up my graduate degrees. And now I have Sinaka, and the foundation, a couple good girlfriends, and my family of course, and that's alright by me."

"You sound as if you were lonely."

"Sometimes, sure. Everybody gets lonely. But it's hard to really connect with people when you're just so different, ya know? That's why I want… no, it's why I need to do somethin' for Hermione. I saw so much of myself in her when I read the books, only she didn't have Mama and Daddy right there, helpin' her find her way. She got thrown into a war just 'cause she was different. I can't let that stand, Lou."

"Nor can I, my lady. You are right. There are many things that need... 'fixin'."

She laughed at his attempt to mimic her accent.

"Say 'y'all', Lou. Say, 'I'm fixin' to go down the crick, y'all wanna come?'"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?"

"Well alright…"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _She laughed at his attempt to mimic her accent._

" _Say 'y'all', Lou. Say, 'I'm fixin' to go down the crick, y'all wanna come?'"_

" _No."_

" _Please?"_

" _No."_

" _Pretty pretty please with sugar and and a cherry on top?"_

" _Well alright…"_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 **June 29, 1992**

The smell of breakfast cooking woke Lulabelle the following morning. She opened her eyes and with a smile on her face, she remembered the previous evening and the impromptu magic lessons Severus had given her after thoroughly entertaining her with his attempts at mastering the 'Okie language'. Lulabelle could now levitate and summon (small) objects, as well as perform Lumos and Nox. Severus had offered to teach her the spell to dry her hair, too, but she had demurred, stating that she wanted to become more proficient before casting on herself. He had eagerly agreed to keep drying her hair for her with no hesitation.

Drawn by the scent of food, Lulabelle quickly threw her hair up in a messy bun and donned a pair of denim cutoffs that she paired with a faded black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and sandals. After noticing that Sinaka wasn't in his bed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mornin', Lou, somethin' sure smells wonderful!" she greeted him, reaching to hug the neck and kiss the cheek of the man sitting at the table, reading the paper.

Severus folded the paper and attempted to speak. "Er, yes. Good morning. I, er, thought you could try a proper English for breakfast today."

"A proper English?"

"A traditional English breakfast. Just let me get you a plate; I've kept it warm on the hob."

"The hob?"

"Are you planning on repeating everything I say today?" he asked with a smile. "The hob, the cooker," he said, gesturing towards the large appliance that he approached to fill her plate.

"Y'all call it a hob ?" she asked, incredulous. "So are the knobs on the stove called hobnobs?" she snickered, half joking, half serious.

Severus laughed fully at her question. "I don't think I've ever put those together before. Thank you for that," he told her. "Now, madam, your first fry-up."

Taking the plate he handed her, Lulabelle looked at the array of food. "This looks great, Lou. Thanks so much," she told him. "I don't think I've ever had beans with breakfast before."

After they ate, and after Severus had taught her the charm to do the dishes, they took Sinaka for a walk. Once back, he inexplicably found Lulabelle in the backyard with a trash bag, picking up after the dog. Severus stood in shock for several moments, before commanding her to stop and immediately teaching her how to vanish objects. Lulabelle rewarded him for this information by leaping into his arms and kissing him.

"I see that vanishing excrement ranks right up there with getting your wand," he said dryly, fighting a blush.

"Do ya have any idea how much shit I've picked up in my life, Lou? This is life-changin'!" she declared.

.:Z:.

"So the fourth book is called Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ," Lulabelle said, once they were again settled on the loveseat, she cuddled into his side in their now-familiar positions.

"The Department of International Cooperation decided to work with the Department of Magical Games and Sports to bring back the Triwizard Tournament, and it's held at Hogwarts that year. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are the other two schools competin'. There's supposedly all these restrictions on who can enter, but Harry's name mysteriously gets put in the Goblet of Fire, and he's chosen as the fourth champion."

"Of course he is," Severus sighed, startled when he realized he was feeling concern rather than disdain for the boy in question.

"So that's big drama, of course. The first of the three tasks is to get an egg away from a nestin' dragon. The second task is to rescue someone from the Black Lake, and the third is a maze that had the Cup in the center. Whoever got the Cup first was the winner.

"Alastor Moody is the Defense teacher that year, only it's not really him. It's really Barty Crouch, Jr., who has Moody locked in a trunk and has been usin' Polyjuice this whole time."

"Crouch Jr. died in Azkaban years ago," Severus interjected.

"No. His mama was sick and dyin', and when she and his daddy went to visit him, they switched places and she died in prison instead. The Dementors never knew. His daddy kept him under the Imperius Curse for years with a house elf as his keeper, but he escaped."

"Right. Of course he did. He was always a twitchy little bastard," Severus said.

"So he was the one who entered Harry, and actually helped him along durin' the tournament. Of course, it was all to get him to win the last challenge, since he'd charmed the Cup to be a portkey which ended up takin' Harry and Cedric Diggory to Little Hangleton, where Voldemort was waitin'."

"Mister Diggory was there as well?"

"Yeah, he was the other Hogwarts champion and they'd tied at the end," Lulabelle confirmed. "Voldemort immediately ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric and then capture Harry. They did some kinda ancient magic ritual, which gave Voldemort a human-ish body. He had no hair and just slits for a nose, like a snake, but he was back.

"Then, he called his death eaters to him. Ya didn't go, Lou. Ya weren't there. But Lucius was, along with a bunch of other people. Voldemort and Harry fight, and Harry manages to get away and grab the Cup and Cedric's body, and portkey back to the tournament.

"Mad-Eye is revealed to be Barty Jr., but the minister has him Kissed before he can testify that the Dark Lord is really back. Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned, at least until the followin' year when he sees him with his own two eyes. But at the end of Harry's fourth year, he comes back, Lou."

Severus sat, unseeing, not saying a word. Suddenly, Sinaka walked into the room and laid his large head in Severus' lap.

"Did you need something, beast?" Severus asked absentmindedly, automatically starting to rub his ears.

At that, Sinaka stepped onto the loveseat between the two people and gently pushed Lulabelle off so that he could lay next to Severus. Lulabelle chuckled to herself and stood up, silently heading to the kitchen.

As she started making a pot of tea, she thought about how Sinaka had never shown this kind of behavior towards any other adults but her before, at least not without prompting. Lulabelle was glad that he knew Severus needed comfort, but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous about it. 'I'm bein' ridiculous and selfish,' she thought. 'Poor Lou. I'm just gonna be happy Sin knew he was needed. Doesn't mean he loves me any less.'

Lulabelle carried the tea into the living room and handed a cup to Severus, who was still stroking the dog's overly large head, and moved to sit on the couch. By the time Severus had finished his cup, he seemed to be back to himself. He looked across the room at Lulabelle in surprise, then looked down at the dog.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

She chuckled at him. "Not too awful long ago. Sin knew ya needed him, so I decided to make ya some tea."

Glancing at the teacup in his hand that he hadn't consciously known he was holding, Severus said, "Ah. Right. Thank you. It was quite good."

"Ya have no idea if it was or not," she snickered at him.

"Hmm. That's entirely possible. Voldemort really returns?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Lou."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Lulabelle. And truly, none of this has happened yet."

"Doesn't make it any easier to hear," she reasoned.

"True, that is definitely true. Would you mind telling me about the next book now? Or would you rather wait?" Severus asked.

"Now's fine, as long as you're ready to move on. Are ya sure you're okay with that, Lou?"

"Please. I'd really like to know everything as soon as possible, madam."

"I understand," she replied. "The fifth book is called Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Durin' Harry's fifth year, a woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge is sent by the Ministry as the new defense teacher. She's a real piece of work, Lou. Gets appointed as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and generally makes life hell for everyone there.

"Dumbledore restarts the Order of the Phoenix, and Sirius offers up his home as headquarters. He's still in hidin' at this point. Harry and Voldemort have some kind of connection through his scar; Harry can see and feel when Voldemort is real upset or real happy. You're supposed to teach him Occlumency, but it doesn't go well.

"At Christmas, Arthur Weasley is attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Harry 'sees' it happen, and he's rescued in time. At the end of the year, Voldemort has figured out the connection and uses it to trick Harry into thinkin' Sirius is in danger at the Ministry. Harry and a group of kids sneak off and fly on thestrals to London to save him. They end up fightin' Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Dolohov curses Hermione with his signature curse, but she'd silenced him first so she doesn't die. The Order comes, and a few other people are hurt pretty bad, too, but Sirius dies, Lou. Bellatrix is fightin' him, and he ends up fallin' right through the Veil.

"Then Voldemort shows up. He and Dumbledore fight, and Voldemort flees. That's when Fudge finally admits that he's back. Once they're all back at Hogwarts and in the infirmary, Dumbledore explains to Harry about the prophecy, and about how his mother's love was what saved him that night in 1981. Her love is tied to the blood wards Dumbledore set around Petunia's house, and as long as he calls that place home, he'll be safe there. So Harry is sent back to that hell-hole for another summer. And that's the end of book five."

Severus let out a deep breath and patted Sinaka's side. "I don't understand."

"What don't ya understand?"

"First of all, what prophecy? Was it the one I… the one…"

"Yeah, Lou, it was," Lulabelle said quietly. "Voldemort wanted to hear it in its entirety, but only Harry could remove it from the Hall of Prophecy. That's why he tricked 'em into going there."

"Who all went? You said a group of children?"

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna."

"Luna?" he asked.

"Luna Lovegood. She'll start at Hogwarts this fall. She's a Ravenclaw, and part of Dumbledore's Army. Oh! I forgot that part! Umbridge is such a horrible teacher that the kids decide to teach themselves Defense, with Harry leadin' the group. They call themselves Dumbledore's Army, the DA for short."

"I see. Tell me about these blood wards," he said.

Lulabelle sighed. "That part never made a lick of sense to me. I mean, yeah, at first they're fine. But we don't find out about 'em 'til after Voldemort has returned, and after he's used Harry's blood to come back. Would they even work, then?"

"Not as such, no, they wouldn't," Severus confirmed.

"Plus, even before that point, they didn't do a damn thing to keep him safe from the people inside the house," Lulabelle added. "Just another reason on a pretty long list that I'm not too awful fond of Dumbledore. He's just determined to keep Harry with the Dursleys, no matter how awful they are to him."

"It does seem that way," he agreed. "If you don't mind, madam, let's take a break from this for awhile. It is nearly lunchtime; we could walk to the chippy up the road if you wish."

"Chippy?"

Severus quirked a smile. "A place that sells fish and chips."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Lemme just put Sin out back first." She stood and stretched her arms above her head, working out the kinks that had developed during their long talk. Severus tried not to stare at the expanse of skin that showed between her shirt and her shorts that had appeared during her stretch, then he noticed what was on the front of her shirt.

Standing as well, he said, "Led Zeppelin? Aren't they a little before your time?"

Lulabelle laughed. "Maybe a lil', but they're awesome, Lou. 'Sides, they have a song called 'Black Dog'. How can I not like 'em?"

"Indeed."

.:Z:.

"Since we're going to a chippy, can I ask ya about somethin' I saw on the Internet once?" Lulabelle asked Severus later as they were walking, hand-in-hand, to the restaurant.

"Of course."

"Without havin' to explain too much about websites and social media, it was basically a conversation between several people, right? None of whom probably knew each other in real life. So the first comment said, 'How to start a fight in any pub in England: say chip cob.'"

"Chip butty," Severus corrected.

Lulabelle's jaw dropped. "That's what the next comment was! Then someone asked what a chip butty was, and someone else said it was the wrong name for a chip cob. It goes on until finally someone ended it by sayin', 'I'm so glad George Washington told y'all to fuck off so I don't hafta participate in whatever this BS is.'"

Severus had stopped walking to laugh, both at her words and at her expression.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but that's hilarious," he chortled. Calming some, he added, "A chip butty is a sandwich made from white bread and chips, with either brown sauce or malt vinegar. You can have one at the chippy if you wish."

Lulabelle wrinkled her nose at this. "It sounds horrible."

"It's not, I promise."

.:Z:.

After their lunch of fish and chips, they were walking back to the house when Severus asked, "Well, you seemed to enjoy your chip butty. Still glad George Washington told us to fuck off?"

Lulabelle swatted his arm and laughed at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _After their lunch of fish and chips, they were walking back to the house when Severus asked, "Well, you seemed to enjoy your chip butty. Still glad George Washington told us to fuck off?"_

 _Lulabelle swatted his arm and laughed at him._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 **June 29, 1992**

"The last two books are… well, not everyone makes it, Lou," Lulabelle said.

Severus sighed and pulled her to his side on the loveseat. "I gathered that. It's okay. Like you've said, we won't let it happen," he replied.

Lulabelle bit her lip in hesitation. "I'm gonna kinda mix the two up a lil' bit; I'm still gonna tell the story chronologically, but you're just so damn good at what ya do for the Order that it makes… well, you'll see. So the sixth book is called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and the last book is called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ."

Severus inhaled sharply. "How does that name become known?"

"Well, ya left your old potions book on a shelf in the classroom, Lou. Slughorn is teachin' Potions that year, and you're finally teachin' Defense. Harry finds it, and starts usin' all the tips and tricks ya wrote in the margins. Ol' Sluggy thinks Harry's a potions prodigy, and Hermione's just fit to be tied over it. Says he's cheatin', and that he's bein' stupid by followin' the words of some unknown person when he doesn't know what'll happen," she tells him.

"Some of the…" Severus cleared his throat. "Some of the things I wrote in that book… You have to understand, I wasn't in the best of places at that time, and…"

Lulabelle cut him off. "I know, Lou. It's alright. Draco ends up gettin' hurt, but you save his life. And all ya have to do is snatch that book off the shelf the next time you're at Hogwarts. Put it in your private collection so no kids can find it, and then it's fixed."

"You make it sound easy," he murmured.

"Well that lil' bit is, sure. Just movin' a book. Don't get rid of it, Lou, it's full of information; just maybe don't leave it out where any ol' body can get at it," she said matter-of-factly.

Severus quirked a smile and said, "I'd go get it this instant if I wasn't so invested in our conversation, my lady."

Lulabelle smiled in return. "I know ya would, Lou. You're a good man," she replied. "Right. So the summer before Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore goes off and does somethin' dumb. He finds a ring, one that he knew Voldemort had turned into a horcrux, and he puts it on."

"Why in Merlin's name would be do that?"

"What do ya know 'bout the Deathly Hallows, Lou?"

"It's a children's story."

"It's not. Well, I mean it is, but the Hallows, and the brothers, were real. The Peverell brothers really did get three gifts from Death. The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Resurrection Stone. The Stone was in the ring, and Dumbledore wanted to see his lil' sister again, so he put it on. It was cursed, though. He manages to destroy the horcrux, but he still was cursed. Ya help him as much as ya can, but it's slowly killin' him."

"Albus… dies?" Severus asked.

"Oh Lou," Lulabelle said, eyes filling with tears. "Yeah, yeah he does." She took a watery breath. "He spends the rest of the year makin' Harry view memories he'd collected of Tom Riddle through the years, and asks him to get the real memory from Slughorn instead of the tampered version he had. When he does, they find out that Voldemort had actually made six horcruxes. Well, six on purpose. He wanted to split his soul seven ways, thought that was the most powerful number. Only when he tried to kill Harry as a lil' baby and the curse rebounded on him, part of his soul went into Harry. Harry is a horcrux, too."

Severus gripped Lulabelle tightly but said nothing. She continued, "So there's six horcruxes to find and destroy. The diary was destroyed in Harry's second year, and Dumbledore has already destroyed the ring. He searches for more throughout the school year, and near the end of the year he finds out the location of another one. He makes Harry go with him to get it—"

"Why would he take Potter with him?" Severus interjected.

"Because he's a manipulative asshole? Wait, I'm sorry, that was rude. Because he's a kindly ol' grandfatherly wizard who needed just a lil' help with a simple and completely safe task?"

Severus chuckled lightly and said, "Ah, of course. I don't know why I questioned it. Please, go on."

"The horcrux is hidden in a cave by the sea somewhere, guarded by a lake full of Inferi, and held on an island in the middle of the lake, in a basin full of a potion that ya have to drink to empty."

"I know of a potion like that. If it is the one I am thinking of, it would not have been pleasant."

"It wasn't. They barely make it back, and it turns out the locket was a fake. Someone had already found it and taken the real horcrux. They'd left a note inside the fake, sayin' they were fixin' to destroy the real one, and that even though he knows he's gonna die doin' it, he faced death so that Voldemort would be mortal once more. It was signed R.A.B., Lou. Regulus Black took the horcrux."

"Reggie took it?"

"We're y'all close?"

"He was my… friend. One of the few I had growing up. Why would Reggie go against the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know if he'd been having second thoughts beforehand or not, but Voldemort nearly killed his house elf gettin' the locket there in the first place," Lulabelle stated.

"Ah yes. Kreacher. I can see how that would do it. Reg loved that thing," Severus said. "Did he destroy it?"

"No, Lou," she said. "He was killed by the Inferi in the lake. He'd instructed his elf to take it back home and destroy it, but he wasn't able to. It's still sittin' in Grimmauld Place right now. I'm sorry."

Severus sighed. "I knew he'd died years ago, although not how. I mourned him then. It shouldn't still hurt…"

"But now ya know your friend died fightin' for the right side. It's different now. I understand."

"Quite." He was silent for a moment, then, "Please, Lulabelle. Go on."

"Alright. Well, by the sixth year, you're firmly established as a spy once more. Even though only Dumbledore seems to fully trust ya, ya do everything ya can to help win the war. Voldemort is livin' at Malfoy Manor by this point. Lucius is in jail followin' the battle at the Department of Mysteries, and Voldemort gives Draco a 'task' as a punishment for his daddy's failure. Cissy asks ya to make an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco and help him in his task, and to complete it if he can't. Bellatrix is there too, and she does the bindin' when ya agree.

"Lou. His task was to kill Dumbledore."

Severus inhaled sharply.

"Before ya say anything, Dumbledore knew. He knew that Draco had been set to kill him. He knew he was dyin'. And he knew, that fuckin' asshole knew exactly what to say to you to get ya to promise to do it for him. To save Draco's soul, to set ya up in a better position in Voldemort's ranks, to keep the school safe. All because of your promise to him when ya asked him to save Lily. Which he didn't even fuckin' do. He begs to ya to be the one to kill him instead, and ya agree."

"You… you know about that? The world knows about that? And I have to…" Severus was starting to hyperventilate.

Lulabelle placed her small hands on either side of his face. "Deep breaths, Lou. In through your nose, out through your mouth. There ya go. You're good, it's all good. We're gonna fix it, Lou. It hasn't happened yet. No no, in through your nose…"

Severus was finally able to calm down and breathe normally with her help. When he was cognizant of his surroundings once more, he crushed Lulabelle to his chest, burying his face in her hair.

"I… I'm sorry I…"

"Don't you dare apologize for havin' a completely normal reaction to hearin' somethin' so terrible, Lou. Don't you dare apologize for bein' human," Lulabelle commanded.

.:Z:.

A short time later, fortified by tea, they continued their conversation.

"When do I… how do I kill Albus?" Severus asked her.

Lulabelle sighed. "Draco had tried a few times through the year to do it, and failed. He ends up fixin' a cabinet in the Room of Requirement that was one of a pair; Vanishin' Cabinets, I think they were called. He finally finishes gettin' it fixed on the same night Harry and Dumbledore get the locket, and uses it to let a bunch of Death Eaters in the castle."

"The Room of Requirement?"

"Oh, ya don't know 'bout that? Apparently the house elves call it the Come-and-Go Room. It's a room that'll become anything the user needs. It's on the seventh floor, across from a tapestry of some dude tryin' to teach a bunch of trolls to ballet dance. It's where the DA meets, too."

"There's nothing across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, or as you say, 'some dude'," Severus replied. "It is just a blank expanse of wall."

"Of course there isn't, silly. Ya have to walk in front of the wall three times, wishin' for what ya want, before it'll appear."

He wiped his hand down his face and said, "Of course. What was I thinking?"

Lulabelle snorted. "Anyway," she said pointedly, "Draco lets in some Death Eaters. Bellatrix, the Carrows, Thorfinn Rowle…"

"Wait. Bellatrix and Rowle are in Azkaban."

"Oh, did I forget to say… there was a mass breakout the year before. Ten high-profile prisoners escaped."

"Who?" Severus asked, pale-faced.

"Um, lemme see… Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, Dolohov and Rookwood, Travers… I can't remember the rest. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. That's enough to be terrified, at any rate."

"Right. Well, Bellatrix, the Carrows, Rowle, Gibbon, and Fenrir Greyback come through the cabinet. Draco was pretty upset that Greyback was there," she said.

"I can imagine."

"So they head up to the Astronomy Tower, and ya go with 'em. This is after Professor Flitwick comes to warn ya that there's Death Eaters in the castle. Ya stun him, and send Hermione and Luna into your classroom to take care of him, tellin' 'em he'd collapsed. To keep 'em safe. No matter what, Lou, no matter what you're forced to do, you're always doin' the right thing, protectin' people, keepin' 'em safe."

Severus blew out a breath and motioned for her to continue.

"So ya head up to the tower, where Dumbledore is arguin' with Draco. Draco had already disarmed him but he really didn't want to kill him, even though he knew Voldemort would kill his mama if he failed. Dumbledore had silenced, bound, and disillusioned Harry to keep him from interferin', and to keep him safe. But he's there, watchin' the whole thing unfold.

"Draco lowers his wand, even as Bellatrix is cacklin' at him, tellin' him to do it. Dumbledore looks at ya, says, 'Please, Severus,' and ya know he's askin' ya to kill him, not to save him. So ya do. Ya cast the Killin' Curse, and he falls off the top of the tower. There's a battle as the Death Eaters, along with you and Draco, escape the castle. Greyback gets at Bill Weasley, but only scratches him. He's pretty disfigured, but he's not a full werewolf and he's not dead. The only deaths are Dumbledore and Gibbon, and I'm pretty sure Gibbon was killed accidentally by Rowle.

"So y'all escape, and you're pretty much Voldemort's second-in-command now. And you're still firmly on the side of the right, only no one knows because fuckin' Dumbledore doesn't tell a damn soul that he made ya kill him. Bastard ," she finished, angry on his behalf.

Severus sat, stunned, holding the tiny witch next to him tightly. Not only because of the events she had described, but because of her anger at Dumbledore for how he had been treated. Neither spoke for awhile.

"I don't know what to say," he said finally.

Lulabelle raised up onto her knees so that she could look down at him, and poked her finger into his chest. "Ya say no, Lou. When Albus fuckin' Dumbledore tries to manipulate ya, you. say. no. When he tells ya that ya promised him anything at all in return for Lily's protection, you tell him that he failed to do so. When he asks what she would have wanted, you say she's gone . You're not a pawn on his chessboard, Lou. Ya don't hafta play his games."

Severus stared into her eyes, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Not gently, not chastely; this was something more, something almost primal. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, and as she opened her mouth for him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues battled for dominance, and she moved to straddle his lap. She threaded her hand through his hair, as his hands roamed over her back, touching skin where her shirt had ridden up once more. Lulabelle moaned into his mouth. Severus slowly pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Don't be sorry, Lou," she interrupted, still breathing heavily. "I've been wantin' to do that for days now."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Severus stared into her eyes, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Not gently, not chastely; this was something more, something almost primal. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, and as she opened her mouth for him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues battled for dominance, and she moved to straddle his lap. She threaded her hand through his hair, as his hands roamed over her back, touching skin where her shirt had ridden up once more. Lulabelle moaned into his mouth. Severus slowly pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers._

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"_

" _Don't be sorry, Lou," she interrupted, still breathing heavily. "I've been wantin' to do that for days now."_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 **June 29, 1992**

They took their dinner while seated in the kitchen, after having taken Sinaka for a long walk. It was simple fare, sandwiches and crisps, which Lulabelle informed him were really called chips.

"If these are chips in America, then what do you call chips?"

"French fries."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that makes a certain amount of sense," Severus said thoughtfully. "Some chips are made by julienning potatoes… what do you call the chips that have a thicker cut?"

"Mmm," Lulabelle said around a bite of sandwich. "Steak fries."

Severus snorted at this.

"I'm not kiddin', Lou! There's curly fries, too. Some folks call 'em Suzy Q's, though."

"Madness."

"Y'all call the stove a hob. Ya don't have a lotta room to talk, mister. And don't think I don't see ya sneakin' Sin chips over there, either," she said.

"I am doing no such thing, madam." At her raised eyebrow, he added, "I am sneaking him crisps."

Lulabelle laughed out loud. "This is why I usually put him up durin' meals. He gets that look, the one that says he's a poor lil' doggy who's just a-starvin' to death and hasn't eaten in _days_ , even though he's just been fed."

"It's the eyes, I think. He's quite convincing," he agreed.

Sinaka chuffed, and Severus slipped him another crisp.

* * *

"Well, just before Harry's seventeenth birthday, the Order moves him from the Dursleys' house to the Burrow. Accordin' to the prophecy, he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort…" Lulabelle began once they had finished their meal.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, right. Ya didn't hear the whole thing, Lou. There was more to the prophecy. The whole thing said, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' So basically Dumbledore had been raisin' him like a hog for slaughter this whole time."

Severus closed his eyes. "This shouldn't be surprising. At this point, nothing that man does should be surprising."

Lulabelle took his hand as she cuddled into his side on the loveseat. "I know, Lou. I know."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So the Order is moving Potter…" he prompted.

"Yeah. It's this whole thing to do with the Trace and how they don't know who they can trust in the Ministry and everything. So they make this plan to Polyjuice six people into Harry, and have seven other people fly with the seven Potters to the Burrow. That way he'd be harder to capture if things go wrong. And they do. There's a battle in the air, Death Eaters vs. Order members. You're there too, Lou. Ya save Remus' life by castin' Sectumsempra at a death eater who was fixin' to curse him in the back, but George Weasley gets hurt by it too. It takes off his ear. Mad-Eye Moody and Hedwig, Harry's owl, both die in the battle. Everyone else makes it back to the Burrow where they patch George up and find out that Mundungus Fletcher had run away from the fight."

"Dung? He betrays them?"

"I'm not sure, actually. He mighta just got scared. He was a criminal, to be sure - he stole a bunch of stuff from Grimmauld Place after Sirius died, includin' the actual horcrux locket - but I don't think he was workin' with Voldemort."

"Dung has always been a vile little man, but vile little men do have their uses. I can see why Dumbledore would keep him around."

"Well anyway, shortly after that, Bill Weasley marries Fleur Delacour. At the…"

"Fleur who?"

"Delacour. She was the champion for Beauxbatons durin' the Triwizard Tournament. She's a quarter Veela. They met workin' at Gringotts together," Lulabelle explained.

"A French Veela? Congratulations Mister Weasley," Severus said with a leer and a raised brow. Lulabelle elbowed him in the side.

"Hush your mouth. They're very good together. She doesn't care that his face had been mauled by Greyback."

"Mmm. He must be her mate. Otherwise…"

"Or maybe she's just not a superficial bitch who only cares about appearances," Lulabelle chastised with a raised brow. "But that's neither here nor there. At the reception after their weddin', Kingsley Shacklebolt sends his patronus to say that the Ministry has fallen, and Scrimgeour was dead."

"Rufus Scrimgeour?"

"Yeah, he becomes the minister when Fudge resigns in disgrace after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. So now Voldemort controls the Ministry."

Severus pinched the bridge of his long nose. "It gets worse, doesn't it? It's about to get very bad."

Lulabelle sighed. "Yeah, Lou. It does. Hermione had been squirrelin' away stuff for weeks in her lil' beaded bag that she's got this undetectable extension charm on. Stuff like food, clothes, a tent, books, potions… anything and everything she thinks they'll need as they try to hunt down the last horcruxes. She and Harry and Ron had already decided they weren't goin' back to school that year. They were gonna find the other four horcruxes and destroy 'em. They just have a few breadcrumbs of a trail to follow that were left by Dumbledore in his will. He'd left Ron his deluminator, Hermione his copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , and Harry the Sword of Gryffindor and the first snitch he ever caught. They're not allowed to keep the sword, though, since it was determined that it wasn't Dumbledore's to give.

"So when Kingsley's lynx patronus shows up, sayin' the Ministry has fallen and that Death Eaters are comin', everyone starts to panic. Hermione grabs Harry and Ron and apparates 'em to Tottenham Court Road. They go to a cafe to discuss their next moves, and without realizin' it they activate the taboo on Voldemort's name. They hafta fight a couple Death Eaters, but they get away and go to Grimmauld Place.

"They're able to stay there for about a month, and they find out from the house elf there that Regulus had instructed him to take and destroy the locket, only Mundungus stole it after Sirius died. Death Eaters are camped outside the house, and they nearly get caught after stealing the locket back from Dolores Umbridge at the Ministry. They manage to apparate to the woods, but Ron is badly splinched.

"They make camp and try to heal him as best they're able. They make what plans they can, to find the other three horcruxes _and_ find a way to destroy 'em once they're found, all the while not gettin' caught. They take turns wearin' the locket 'round their necks, but it has an effect on 'em. When they wear it, it makes 'em mean, makes 'em doubt. So much so that Ron eventually takes off and leaves 'em there.

"Harry and Hermione go to Godric's Holler at Christmas, mostly because he's never seen his folks' graves. They meet Bathilda Bagshot, but she turns out to be dead and it's really just Voldemort's pet snake in an old lady suit."

Severus snorted at this. "You have the most creative way of stating things, Lulabelle. I'm sorry for interrupting, please, do continue."

Lulabelle elbowed him in the side, then settled comfortably against him once more. "Right. So they hafta fight the snake, and Harry's wand gets broken in the scuffle. They make it back to the woods, in the Forest of Dean, and try to re-group. One night Harry sees a patronus, _your_ patronus, and he follows it to a frozen pond. You'd stuck Gryffindor's Sword in the pond, Lou. Ya knew ya couldn't just hand it to 'em, they wouldn't have trusted it, or trusted you. But your patronus was the same as Harry's mama's, and he sure as hell woulda trusted that. He just forgets to take that damn locket off before jumpin' in the pond.

"Ron comes back just then and manages to save Harry from drownin'. They use the sword to kill the horcrux, and go back to the tent and Hermione."

Severus stopped her. "The Sword of Gryffindor can destroy horcruxes?" he asked.

"Well, not right now, I don't think. But after Harry uses it to kill the basilisk…"

"Ah. And it's goblin-made. So it was now imbued with basilisk venom," he nodded at her.

"Exactly. So then they figure out about the Deathly Hallows, because of some symbol Dumbledore drew in the book he left Hermione. They go to the Lovegood's house, because Luna's daddy had been wearin' a necklace with the symbol, and he tells them all about it. Only Luna had been kidnapped, and Xenophilius tries to turn them in to get his daughter back."

"Xeno was always a strange one, but I just can't imagine him…"

"They had his daughter, Lou. His baby girl. Ya can't blame him for it at all."

"I suppose you're right," Severus sighed.

"In any case, the trio gets away, only for Harry to start hollerin' and then yellin' out Voldemort's name. The Snatchers find them…"

"Snatchers?"

"People who earn money by kidnappin' muggle-borns and blood traitors. The Ministry is offerin' rewards for everyone they turn in. Anyway, when the Snatchers, led by Scabior and Greyback, show up, Hermione hits Harry in the face with a stingin' hex so that he'll look different. Doesn't help all that much, 'cause they take 'em to Malfoy Manor anyway.

"It's bad here, Lou. Real bad. Lucius and Bellatrix bring Draco out to identify Harry, but he says he can't tell. He knows exactly who Harry is; he went to school with him for the last six years, saw him everyday, ya can't tell me he didn't recognize him. But he tries. Draco tries to help Harry. Harry and Ron are sent to the dungeons, where Dean Thomas and Luna are already bein' kept, along with Ollivander and a goblin named Griphook. But Bellatrix keeps Hermione upstairs. She tortured her, Lou. Bellatrix tortures Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse, over and over, and the boys could hear her screams all the way in the dungeons.

Lulabelle stopped speaking when she felt Severus' arms tighten around her, and she climbed into his lap to make it easier for him to hold her. She wanted to give him all the comfort she could.

"Then suddenly a house elf appears. Dobby comes in, swingin' from the chandelier, and knocks it to the ground nearly on top of Bellatrix. He'd already taken half the people in the dungeon to safety, to Bill and Fleur's lil' cottage by the sea, and had come back for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Bellatrix throws that cursed knife at 'em as he's apparatin' 'em away, and it hits Dobby in the chest.

"They get to Shell Cottage, and Dobby dies in Harry's arms. He buries him, diggin' the grave himself. They stay there for awhile and Hermione recovers as much as she can - food ran out while they were on the run and they've all three been starvin' at this point - and they make plans to break into Gringotts. Bellatrix had been screamin' about 'em bein' in her vault, so they determined she was hidin' a horcrux in the bank. They manage to break in and get the horcrux, which was Hufflepuff's Cup by the way, but they end up havin' to escape on the back of the dragon they keep down there.

"They drop off into a lake, and make their way to Hogsmeade. Aberforth Dumbledore helps 'em get to the castle through a secret passage from his bar to the Room of Requirement, 'cause they think there's a horcrux somewhere in the castle.

"Lou. When Voldemort took over the Ministry, he also appointed _you_ as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Carrows are teachin' there, too - Muggle Studies and what's now just called the Dark Arts. You've spent the whole year tryin' to keep as many kids as safe as ya can, while still keepin' on Voldemort's good side. If he removed ya from the school, it'd be real bad for the kids. Real bad. They're already bein' taught to use the Cruciatus Curse on other kids, Lou. Ya had to stay, to protect whom ya could.

"Neville Longbottom has been runnin' the DA and savin' kids as best he can in the Room of Requirement. Harry asks everyone there about what an important item to the school could be. They still didn't know what the last horcrux was, even though they'd already figured out that Nagini was one as well. Luna tells Harry about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, and they go to talk to the Grey Lady about it. Turns out it was in the Room of Hidden Things all along. Only when they're in the Ravenclaw common room, Alecto Carrow is waitin' for 'em. She presses her Dark Mark, and Voldemort finds out they're in the castle."

"The Room of Hidden Things?" Severus questioned.

"One of the incarnations of the Room of Requirement, where all the lost things go. Anyway, while Harry and Luna are talkin' to the Grey Lady, Hermione and Ron go down to the Chamber of Secrets and get a basilisk fang to kill the Cup horcrux, since they'd lost the Sword at Malfoy Manor."

"How did they get in? I thought Potter was the only parselmouth."

"Apparently Harry talks in his sleep."

"Of course," Severus held back a sneer, but there was no real contempt behind it in the first place.

"By now, everyone knows they're in the castle. Voldemort included. Um, Lou, McGonagall kinda, well, drives ya out of the castle, for lack of a better term. The Carrows are incapacitated, and the school prepares for war. Members of the Order start showin' up, ready to fight. Voldemort gets there with his Death Eaters, and the battle starts. It's bad, Lou, real bad. Harry, Hermione, and Ron get to the Room of Hidden Things, but Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle find them in there. Fiendfyre gets cast, and Crabbe dies. It destroys the horcrux in the diadem, and he was a pretty evil guy, but he was still just a kid, Lou. They're all just kids, fightin' in someone else's war."

Lulabelle stopped talking for a moment. Explaining the stories - even though they had been just that, stories, to her for her entire life - was harder than she had imagined. She couldn't bear to think about how Severus was feeling; he actually knew these children, taught them, had watched them grow. She took a deep breath, blinked back tears, and continued.

"Harry gets a 'vision' through his connection to Voldemort in his scar. He's in the Shriekin' Shack with his snake. Nagini is the last horcrux they need to destroy before they can kill Voldemort. So they sneak out there under the invisibility cloak, and they see ya there, Lou.

"Ya see, Voldemort had stolen Dumbledore's wand from his grave. It's the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hallows. Voldemort thinks he needs it to kill Harry. But it's not workin' right for him. It's not any better than any other wand he's ever had. He decides that _you_ are the true master of the Elder Wand, because you'd killed Dumbledore. Only he didn't know that Draco had disarmed him first. He explains all this to ya, Lou, and then he has…" she broke off with a sob. "He has Nagini kill ya, Lou. That's how ya die. Nagini kills ya in the Shriekin' Shack, with three kids watchin' it happen, and Voldemort stands there and says he regrets it."

Lulabelle is sobbing by this point. Severus holds her close as he thinks, _'How is it that this woman is crying over me, over my future death and yet I am calm? I am the one offering her comfort? I have just been told how I am to die, and all I can think about is how to make her feel better.'_

Lulabelle was mumbling into his chest, "I'm so sorry, Lou, we won't let it happen, _I_ won't let it happen, I'm so sorry," over and over again. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Please, my lady. Don't cry. It will be okay," he murmured to her, and other platitudes as well in effort to calm the sobbing woman.

As her tears tapered off, she sniffed and said, "After Voldemort leaves the Shack, the kids come out from under the cloak to try to help ya. There's nothin' to be done, of course. Ya make 'em take your memories, which are fallin' like tears from your eyes as you're layin' there dyin'. Ya ask Harry to look at ya, so ya can see Lily's eyes one last time. And then," she drew a shuddering breath. "And then, ya die."

They sat together in silence for awhile.

"After that, Voldemort's voice can be heard all around and throughout the castle. He's givin' everyone one hour, one hour to collect their dead and treat their wounded, and then, if Harry hasn't come to meet him in the Forbidden Forest, then he'll kill everyone.

"Harry sneaks off to view your memories in the Headmaster's office, in the pensive up there. Harry sees your childhood growin' up with his mama, how ya were treated by his daddy. How with one word, one fuckin' word said by a scared and mortified teenager, his mama ended a friendship and refused to forgive her best friend. Harry sees how ya ran to Dumbledore the second ya realized the prophecy was about the Potters. How ya begged him to save 'em. How when he doesn't, Dumbledore makes ya swear to spend your life protectin' Harry instead. Harry sees how ya only agree as long as Dumbledore doesn't tell anyone. How ya _do_ protect him, Lou. Harry sees just how very much ya do for him. And he sees how Dumbledore asks ya to kill him. How you've always been on the right side, fightin' against Voldemort, doin' everything ya can to make sure Harry wins, to make sure Harry _lives._ He sees how mad ya get when ya find out Harry's a horcrux, and that Dumbledore knew he had to die for the war to be won. He sees how you've done all this because ya still love his mama. How you'll _always_ love his mama."

"Lulabelle…" Severus starts to say, but she cuts him off.

"Harry goes back to the Great Hall, where all the dead and wounded are. I don't wanna tell ya who all dies, Lou. There's just so many, so, so many, and we're gonna fix it. But it's.. it's a lot, Lou. Harry sneaks off, under the cloak, away from the Weasleys. They lost Fred, Lou. They're mournin' their son, their brother, and Harry sneaks off to Forbidden Forest to meet Voldemort. He doesn't want anyone else to lose a son, a brother, a friend. He's so tired of fightin', Lou. He takes out the snitch that Dumbledore left him, that one last breadcrumb from a despotic ol' man, and it finally opens. Dumbledore had written _'I open at the close'_ on the snitch. Harry was walkin' to his death, to the close of his life. The snitch opens, and the Resurrection Stone comes out. He sees his mama and daddy, he sees Sirius, he sees Remus. He asks if it hurts to die. He's scared, and he's brave, but he's _so_ tired. He just wants it to end.

"They promise to stay with him, and they do. Voldemort tells the other Death Eaters not to attack him, that he's gonna be the one to kill him. And he does. But. Harry's a horcrux. Voldemort kills the horcrux, and Harry gets to come back. He's layin' on the ground, seemingly dead, and Voldemort makes Cissy go check to make sure. Cissy was so brave, Lou. She sees that he's alive, and she asks about Draco. She needs to know that her boy is still alive. When Harry tells her yes, _she lies to the Dark Lord,_ Lou. Cissy tells him that Harry's dead. She knows the only chance her family has is for Harry to win, for Voldemort to die. And so she lies. You'd be so proud of her, Lou.

"Voldemort makes poor Hagrid carry Harry's body back to the school. He tells everyone that Harry was killed while runnin' away, and asks 'em to join him. Neville steps forward, but instead of joinin' Voldemort, he pulls out the Sword of Gryffindor and chops off Nagini's head. Battles break out again, and Molly Weasley manages to kill Bellatrix. Then Harry jumps up and duels Voldemort. He tells him that you were always Dumbledore's man. That you were against him from the second he threatened Lily.

"He tells Voldemort that _he's_ the real master of the Elder Wand. That Draco had disarmed Dumbledore before ya killed him, and that he'd disarmed Draco after that. Voldemort fires the Killin' Curse, and Harry fires the Disarmin' Curse. The curses meet in the middle, and then Voldemort's curse rebounds on himself, and his wand lands in Harry's hand.

"He won, Lou. He beat Voldemort. But the price, oh the price was so high. There's an epilogue, but it's set nineteen years later, nineteen years after 1998. That's ten years _after_ the final book was published. I'll tell ya all about it if ya want, but it just seems… too easy. Too perfect. People don't come through a war like that without long-lastin' scars, ya know? And if all this is real, if I'm not in a coma and this is first-hand knowledge of the Second Wizardin' War, then how does she know what happens ten years down the line? How does J.K. Rowling know the future?"

After a long moment, Severus spoke. "Perhaps, she didn't. Perhaps, she needed an ending to the horrible story that she'd turned into a children's book. And perhaps, we can make a better ending for everyone."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains smut.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _After a long moment, Severus spoke. "Perhaps, she didn't. Perhaps, she needed an ending to the horrible story that she'd turned into a children's book. And perhaps, we can make a better ending for everyone."_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **June 29, 1992**

They were sat, still and silent, on the faded loveseat in the small living room, in the dingy old house in Spinner's End. Severus was holding Lulabelle on his lap, his long arms wrapped around her. She was cuddled into his chest, tracing patterns on his shirt with her fingertips.

He tightened his arms around her when she sighed against him. He brushed his lips against her hairline, the merest hint of a kiss, and she turned her face to look at him.

Slowly, so slowly, he lowered his face to hers, and lips met lips as if for the first time. Not because one of them was overly excited, not because one of them was overwhelmed, but because it was, in this moment, the right thing, the only thing to do.

Lulabelle had never been kissed so gently, so _reverently_ before. Never had someone kissed her in a way that had made her feel so special, so cherished. Severus was kissing her as if she was the most precious thing he'd ever beheld. And in that moment, she was.

As he delicately traced her lips with his, Severus' mind was spinning. How could this woman, this tiny, beautiful witch, how could she _want_ to be here? How could she want to be kissing _him?_ And yet, she was. She did. He raised his hand to gently caress her cheek, and she gasped into his mouth. Severus took this moment to deepen the kiss, to gently advance his tongue into her mouth, almost hesitating, silently asking permission.

Lulabelle opened for him, granting him access. Her hands were moving up his chest, not stopping until she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, deeper. She raised up on her knees to meet him from a better, easier position, and straddled his legs with hers.

Severus used this movement to trail a line of kisses down her jaw, causing Lulabelle to roll her hips in response. Severus groaned at the contact, pulling her closer with the arm he still had wrapped around her waist. Lips met lips once more, hungrier this time.

She rolled her hips again, feeling his hardening length beneath her core. His hands went to her waist, touching the warm skin beneath her shirt. Hers went to the collar of his shirt, small fingers working at the buttons they found there, almost clumsy in their haste to expose flesh, as tongues still danced together.

Severus' hands moved under her shirt, from circling her waist to slide further up her sides until his thumbs brushed the underside of her lacy bra. Lulabelle pushed back from him, breaking their kiss, but before he could move his hands away, before he could start to apologize for the liberties he'd taken, liberties that obviously weren't welcomed, Lulabelle pulled her shirt off over her head and attacked his buttons once more.

"Off, off, off," she muttered as she worked, finally pulling the offending garment apart and pushing it down his shoulders. She pressed herself against him, desperate to feel his skin against her own. Severus crashed his mouth back to hers, exploring, dominating every part of the depths with his tongue. She trailed her hands down his shoulders, mapping his chest, memorizing every hard plane, every line, every lean muscle there. He raised one hand up further to cup her breast through the soft fabric that still covered it, gently squeezing the large mound, thumb brushing over her pebbled nipple. She moaned into his mouth.

This time, Severus broke the kiss. He trailed his mouth down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, as she leaned back to give him access. His lips met the softness of her ample chest, and she ground her core onto his lap, desperately seeking friction. His hands moved to her back, unhooking the barrier to the prize his mouth was seeking. She helped Severus remove her bra and immediately his mouth returned to her breast, closing over her nipple, tongue caressing the surface. Teeth gently teased the hardened tip. Lulabelle's head dropped back as she sighed in pleasure.

Without breaking contact, his hands roamed down to cup her arse, lifting her slightly in order to turn them both as he laid her down on the loveseat. One of her hands was cradling his head to her chest, the other touching, roaming over his back, unable to pull away. He covered her other breast with his large hand, pinching, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and she gasped. He pulled his mouth away to look up into her eyes, then crashed his lips back down onto hers once more.

Severus ran his hand down her side, past her shorts, and to her thigh. He trailed his fingers back up the inside of her leg, and softly cupped her fabric covered core. Gentle pressure, but she still ground into it. Small hands moved downwards towards the waist of his trousers. Nimble fingers plucked at the buttons there, and finally, the outline of his large member was visible through his boxers. Lulabelle ran her hand over the front of them to trace his cock as she hooked her toes into his trousers, pushing them down with her feet. He moaned her name. As she reached into his boxers, needing to feel him in her hand, he pulled away. She made a small noise of disappointment, then squealed as he picked her up into his arms and stood. Lulabelle wrapped her legs around his waist as he kicked off his trousers and strode from the room, headed for the stairs.

"Lou! Ya can't carry me all the way upstairs!" she cried, holding his shoulders for balance.

"I can, and I shall, my lady," he replied, kissing her neck as they went.

When they reached his bedroom, he kicked open the door and walked purposefully towards his large bed. He laid her down gently, bending to kiss her again. She pulled him down on top of her, wanting to feel his weight surrounding her. His lips trailed kisses down her neck, and his hands moved to the button of her shorts. He lifted slightly to look her in the eye.

"Lulabelle… are you sure that… this… is what you want? That _I_ am what you want?"

Lulabelle cupped his face in her hands. She met his gaze without hesitation and stated, "You're fixin' to be in a heap of trouble if ya stop right now."

He quirked a smile at her expression. "Really?" he drawled. "A 'heap'?"

"Lou, Imma knock ya into next week…"

Severus cut her off with a kiss even as he grinned into her mouth.

"So I shouldn't stop doing this?" He kissed her neck.

"Noooo…" she moaned.

"I shouldn't stop doing this?" He trailed his lips down her collar bone and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Noooo…" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I shouldn't stop doing this?" His mouth traveled down, between her breasts, past her rib cage to her navel, and he pressed whisper-soft kisses there.

"God noooo…" her back arched slightly as her core clenched in anticipation.

"I should… start… doing this?" he asked, still seeking permission, still unsure in the back of his mind, as his fingers plucked at the button of her shorts.

"Oh God, Lou…" Lulabelle replied, automatically raising her hips to assist him in removing the garment. Severus slowly pulled her shorts off, sliding the denim down silky legs and over her feet. He lifted one foot, caressing it, pressing open mouthed kisses on the inside of her ankle, tracing upwards from there.

Lulabelle's head was spinning, overwhelmed with the sensations this man was eliciting within her. Her hands grasped the sheets at her sides as his lips traveled up her leg, towards the apex of her thighs… and then ghosted over where she wanted them and kept moving higher. She growled in frustration and he chuckled into her abdomen, flicking his tongue into her navel. He hooked his fingers into her lacy boy shorts, the ones that matched the bra she had been wearing earlier, and started to pull them down as well. This time, he kissed his way up her other leg.

When Severus finally, _finally_ reached where she wanted him to be, he sat back and just looked at her.

" _What?"_ Lulabelle all but growled.

"You are so beautiful, Lulabelle," he replied. "So beautiful," he repeated, whispering, almost to himself.

Lulabelle raised herself up on her elbows. "Oh, Lou…"

She pulled him back down to her, kissing him thoroughly, hungrily, trying to convince him of something that she wasn't sure she could define. She managed to roll them on the bed, so that she was astride his long form, and kissed her way down his chest, following the trail of sparse black hair. She reached his pants, _'of course he wears black silk boxers,'_ and started to pull them down. This time, Severus was the one who lifted in assistance.

Lulabelle did not tease as he had done, she wasted no time, simply ran her hands up his thighs and grasped his large cock. _'Well hellooo, Richard,'_ she thought to herself. She pumped her hand up and down his shaft as she knelt between his legs, then lowered her head to take an experimental taste.

Severus gasped as her tongue flicked over him, dipping into his slit. He raised up on his elbows to watch her, then fell backwards again when he felt her warm mouth envelop his head. Lulabelle ran her tongue around him, flicking over his frenulum, mapping each ridge. She wrapped her other hand around his shaft as well, using both to aid her as she began to bob her head up and down his length, knowing she would never be able to take all of him into her mouth at once. He moaned audibly.

"Bloody hell…" he ground out when she hollowed her cheeks, now unable to form coherent thought. His eyes closed when he felt one hand slip down to cradle his bollocks. She licked him from root to tip, then engulfed his glans in her soft mouth once more, taking him as deeply as she could, moaning as she did so. Severus forcibly kept himself from bucking into her mouth at the vibrations.

When Lulabelle slipped down to take his balls into her mouth, hand still pumping his cock, Severus was sure he'd never felt pleasure like this before. She sucked first one, then the other, caressing each one in turn, but when her wet tongue darted behind them to tease at his perineum, he sat up and stopped her.

"I do not wish to finish just yet, my lady," he said when she looked at him in concern. Lulabelle grinned triumphantly as he reversed their positions, thrilled that she had nearly made him lose control, only to gasp when he hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her legs apart. His hair tickled her thighs as he lowered his head to her, and her pussy clenched when she felt his breath hot on her mound. He lifted her splayed legs to rest them on his shoulders, and then his tongue slowly parted her folds. Lips teased as tongue explored, and Lulabelle bucked against his mouth. Severus grinned and then closed his mouth around her clit, sucking on it lightly. His tongue traced around the nub first one direction, then the other, flicking across it in the sweetest torment she'd ever experienced. His fingers rose to her entrance, rubbing through her folds, then he inserted the middle one into her dripping channel. Severus reveled in her taste, and her softness, as he stroked the spot that made her shudder beneath him. He added a second finger and Lulabelle moaned.

"Please," she said, drifting on a wave of pleasure, unaware of what exactly she was asking for but knowing she wanted more, Lulabelle begged Severus, gripping his hair in her hands. Severus sucked harder on her clit and inserted a third finger, crooking them slightly to massage her velvety walls. When his thumb slid down to tease her back entrance, the pressure that had been building up inside her exploded.

She rode his fingers through her orgasm, pussy clenching around him, and waves of pleasure rolled through her. She was floating, far off into space, and he lifted his head to watch her face, entranced at the vision she made. The muscles of her back involuntarily contracted, arching her off of the bed as she fell back to earth, keening softly but not able to form words. When he removed his fingers, she moaned at the loss. She pulled him up her body to kiss him once more, surprising him at her willingness to taste herself on his mouth.

Softly, she whispered into his ear, "Do ya have a condom?"

Severus rolled to the side, reaching for his wand. "No, but I can cast a contraception charm…"

Lulabelle smirked at that. "You do that, Lou, and then why don't ya go right ahead and Accio the condoms out of my bag."

Severus blinked. "But the charm," he started to say, and she interrupted him.

"Still ain't a condom. We can talk about it later, but for now, just Accio 'em, alright?"

"As you wish, my lady."

When the condom flew into Severus' hand, he silently cast the contraception charm over her abdomen. Lulabelle smiled as he did so, and took the small package from his grasp. She opened the foil packet with one hand and her teeth, the other hand caressing his cock, pumping up and down, twisting a bit at the tip with each stroke.

When she had freed the condom, she gently rolled it down his shaft and Severus watched as she completed her task. Once done, Lulabelle bent to kiss him and gently pushed him back against the bed. He ran his hands up and down her sides, caressing the small witch, nearly breathless with anticipation despite what had already occurred. Severus watched as she straddled his hips, and pulled her down for another kiss.

"I must ask, again, are you sure, my lady?" he whispered to her as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Ya silly man, of course I'm sure. If you're havin' doubts, though, we can stop here…" she broke off with a giggle as he grabbed her, lurching up to reverse their positions, and crashed his mouth down on hers.

"I just…" he kissed her again. "Needed…" he kissed her jaw. "To know…" he kissed her beneath her earlobe. "That you…" he kissed the side of her neck. "Are sure," he finished, rising to kiss her mouth once more.

"Consent is a beautiful thing," she murmured into his mouth. "Now please, Lou, fuck me."

"As you wish, my lady."

Severus took his cock in hand as she spread her legs before him. He ran the tip of his shaft up and down her slit a few times, coating himself in her excitement, reveling in her silky warmth.

"Dammit, Lou! Quit teasin'!"

He quirked a smile and pushed forwards, breaching her entrance. _'So bloody tight,'_ he thought, moving slowly, wanting to give her time to adjust to his girth.

Lulabelle had no such qualms, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him in tight to her body. She moaned deeply when he was seated fully inside her, and looked up into his eyes. Severus stared down at her in wonder.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," he replied, struggling to stay centered. Lulabelle rocked her hips against him, eliciting a moan from deep within as each thrust he made brought him closer. She sighed when he bumped her cervix, her inner muscles beginning to twitch around his velvet hardness.

Severus couldn't concentrate. His mind, usually so formidable, so laser-focused, was in the stratosphere. His hand moved independent of conscious thought to grasp her breast, to pinch her nipple. He lost his breath when her pussy clenched around him in response, drawing him in as he pumped repeatedly into her.

"Oh God, harder, Lou, please…" she gasped at him. Severus picked up her legs and placed them both over his shoulders. The new position allowed him to thrust deeper, harder, faster than before. Lulabelle circled her unattended nipple with her fingertips, pinching and pulling at the hardened peak, before sliding her other hand down to rub her clit. Severus grunted with effort as he pounded into her, eyes flicking back and forth from her face to where he was impaling her, wanting to see both her expression and himself as he slid in and out of her molten core, not able to choose just one vision.

"I'm so close…" she moaned, and he could feel her walls start to constrict. He sped up, wanting, _needing_ her climax more than he needed air to breathe.

"Come now, Lulabelle. Come on my cock," he murmured to her.

"Unnnnhh…" Lulabelle was unable to stay quiet as the orgasm ripped through her, muscles convulsing around him as he fucked her through it. He slowed as her cries tapered off, coming to rest still seated inside.

"Sweet Jesus," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Just gimme a second here, Lou." Lulabelle had collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress. Severus tried, but was unable to fully hide his proud smile. She smirked at him.

"I'd call ya out for that look," she said as he kept thrusting, slow and steady, inside her, "but damn, Lou, that was… I don't even know. My head's still spinnin'." She patted his arse. "Come on, flip over. My turn on top."

Severus grinned fully down at her. He bent to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them both over, refusing to part from her even long enough to switch positions. He wanted to stay there, encased in her warm, wet heat, forever. The thought made him inhale sharply. _'Where did that come from?'_ he wondered, vainly trying to disabuse himself of the notion. _'Forever?'_ Once Lulabelle was seated firmly upon him as he lay on his back, he groaned at the feeling of being even deeper inside the tiny witch.

"Merlin's bollocks, Lulabelle…" he moaned. Lulabelle smirked down at him. She rolled her hips over him, the friction sending jolts of pleasure through her clit. She raised up onto her knees, only to plunge back down, harder and harder each time.

Severus stared at her tits, loving the way they bounced heavily in front of him. He grasped her hips, helping her to move, harder and faster, as she rode him like a demon. He reached up to palm her breasts, and his balls started to tingle at her moan of pleasure when he pinched her nipples.

"Harder, Lou," she cried, and he didn't know if she meant his hands or his cock. He pinched and twisted harder, and met her thrust for thrust, having decided that he would do both. Who was he kidding? He would do anything she asked.

Lulabelle's head dropped back as she bounced on his cock. Her hand slipped down to her clit, rubbing back and forth, side to side, and all around, chasing her climax as she moaned on top of him.

Severus groaned as her walls began to flutter around him. _'Finally,'_ he thought, having been straining to hold off his own release. When he watched her shatter above him, he grasped her hips in a bruising grip and drove himself into her, over and over, until his balls tightened and pleasure ripped through him. Wave after wave of it, forcing a shuddering exhale through his clenched teeth. Spots clouded his vision as he emptied himself into the tiny witch on top of him.

Lulabelle collapsed on top of him. She rested her head on his pale chest, trying to catch her breath once more. When his softening prick slipped out of her, she made a small noise of disappointment, already missing the feel of his girth within her. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Bloody hell, Lulabelle," he said.

"I know," she replied. "I feel like I need a shower, but I don't think my legs work anymore."

Severus chuckled at her. He rolled them to the side, removed and vanished the condom, then cast a Scourgify over them both.

"Thanks, that's sure handy," Lulabelle said through a yawn. "Just gimme a minute, then I'll get up."

"Get up?" Severus wracked his brain, trying to figure out what he had done wrong, why she was leaving his bed, leaving his side.

"Yeah. I gotta use the bathroom and then let Sin in for the night." Lulabelle yawned again. "Ya want me to go back to my room, or should I stay here with you tonight?"

"Please, Lulabelle. Please stay here. With me," he winced, hating how he sounded. Even after what had just happened, he still couldn't speak coherently around her. He cleared his throat and tried again. "If that is your wish, I would like for you to stay with me tonight."

Lulabelle leaned up and kissed his nose. "That is my wish, ya silly man. I'll be right back."

Severus watched, silent, as she stood up from the bed and walked, completely nude, from the room. He lay back on the bed, contemplating the events of the day as he heard the sink in the bathroom turn on after the toilet had flushed. He still hadn't moved when she returned chuckling, and scooped up her knickers.

"Guess I'll grab the rest of our things when I'm downstairs, Lou," she called as she walked back out of the room.

' _Right. Half our clothes are in the living room. I'd forgotten about that,'_ he thought with a smirk. His grin widened when he remembered just how eagerly she'd removed not only her own, but his as well. When he heard her return to the stairs, her beast thundering up before her, he quickly slipped on his boxers, scourgified the sheets, and rearranged the blankets, making ready for her to join him. He listened as she spoke to the beast, able to hear her voice but not quite make out her words through the thin walls. Indecision struck as he heard her shut the door to the spare room. He had no idea which side of the bed to lie on.

Finally, she was back in his room. Finally, she was setting down his clothing and walking towards him. And finally, finally, she slipped into his bed, wearing only her knickers and the t-shirt from earlier, and cuddled into him. Lulabelle pressed her back against his front as he lay on his side, and immediately laced her fingers through his when he hesitatingly wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed as he pulled her closer.

"'Night, Lou. Sweet dreams," she said.

"Good night, my lady. Sweet dreams to you as well," he replied, thinking to himself that he might actually have sweet dreams this night, as long as she was in his arms. He closed his eyes, and followed her into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains smut.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

"' _Night, Lou. Sweet dreams," she said._

" _Good night, my lady. Sweet dreams to you as well," he replied, thinking to himself that he might actually have sweet dreams this night, as long as she was in his arms. He closed his eyes, and followed her into slumber._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

 **June 30, 1992**

Severus awoke slowly, wondering why the front of his body was warm and his back was cold. Then he smiled, not yet opening his eyes, as he remembered exactly why only half of him was warm. He tightened his arms around the woman lying next to him, snuggling her closer. She moaned softly in her sleep, and wiggled against him. Severus felt his cock come to life, lined up against the cleft of her arse. She wiggled again, and he drew a deep breath.

Still not opening his eyes, just in case it might break the spell, he slid one hand up under her shirt and cupped her breast. She sighed and pressed her arse against his hardening cock, rocking back and forth in tiny increments. _'Ah, she's awake,'_ he thought, a ghost of a smile on his face. He slid his other hand down, slipping his fingers into her knickers, feeling her hot breath on the back of his neck.

' _Wait. What?'_ he thought as he stilled abruptly. Eyes still tightly closed, he waited. There it was again, hot breath, but not hers. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, only to see two chocolate brown orbs staring back at him. Two brown eyes in a huge black face, a face that was attached to the giant dog who was attempting to sneak into bed with them.

Once his heart had started beating again, he turned his head back towards Lulabelle. "We have company," he murmured in her ear.

"Whaa…?" she mumbled incoherently.

"I believe your beast has decided to be the 'biggest' spoon," he replied.

Lulabelle cracked one eye open, then the other. When she caught sight of Sinaka looming over Severus, she sat up and shrieked.

"Sinaka! Get down off this bed right this instant! You know better than that!" She leapt to her feet and grabbed the dog's collar, attempting to drag him off the bed. Sinaka made a noise that Severus could swear sounded exactly like Chewbacca, and slowly rose to his feet. He gave Severus a long-suffering look, then slunk off the bed and allowed his still shrieking mistress to drag him out of the room.

Severus ran his hand over his face and started to laugh. In all his life, he never thought he would see a Cŵn Annwn shamed by anyone, much less by a tiny slip of a woman less than half its size. His little witch was certainly impressive. _'Wait. MY witch?'_

He was just rising from the bed when Lulabelle returned. "Oh Lou, I am _so_ sorry. I swear he knows better! I just can't believe he thought he could sneak right in here…"

Severus caught her arm from where he sat at the edge of the bed and pulled her to him, cutting off her tirade with a kiss. "Think nothing of it, my lady. No harm was done. And good morning," he told her.

Lulabelle wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. "Good mornin', Lou," she said with a smile. "I was just gonna hop in the shower and then head on down and make breakfast. Wanna join me?"

"Of course. I'll meet you downstairs when you're through."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, Lou, I meant do ya wanna join me in the shower?"

"Oh. Oh! Right. Er, yes. Yes, I would be happy to join you," he stumbled in reply.

Lulabelle grinned at him, then took his hand to try and pull him up off the bed. "Maybe we can finish what ya were tryin' to start before we were so rudelyinterrupted?" she said with a wink and a leer.

Severus raised his brow at her, then lunged off the bed to scoop her up off her feet. "I believe that can be arranged," he drawled.

"Lou! Ya can't just carry me around all the time!" she squealed.

He looked down at her in his arms as he strode into the bathroom. "It appears that I can," he replied. "You're just… so… wee," he added.

Lulabelle laughed at that. "Well, I'm not freakishly tall like some other people I could mention," she stated primly.

Severus chuckled and placed her gently down so that she was sitting on the countertop. "Lulabelle. Even sitting up here, you're no higher than my shoulder. Have you even reached five feet in height?" he joked, and turned to start the water in the shower.

She huffed at him and crossed her arms. "I most certainly have!" she exclaimed. Then she mumbled, under her breath, "At least when I have my boots on I have…"

"What was that, my lady?" he asked, turning back to face her. "I think I heard you say 'no, I have not reached that esteemable height', but I cannot quite be certain."

"Hush your mouth, Lou! And I'm 4'11", if ya must know," she said, fighting a smile.

Severus grinned as he leaned down to kiss her, silently giving thanks that his teasing had been so well received. "As I said. Wee." He ran his hands down her sides and pulled on the bottom of her shirt. "May I help you with this?"

She raised her arms in silent acquiescence and Severus gently pulled the shirt over her head, taking care not to tug on her hair as he did so. His eyes roamed over her body, lingering on her dusky rose tipped breasts. _'Not everything is wee,'_ he thought, fighting a grin. He then grasped her by the waist and lifted her off the counter, standing her on the tiled floor.

"I believe these should be next?" he asked, fingers trailing down from her waist to slip under the top of her knickers.

"Looks like," she replied, putting a hand on his shoulder for balance as he bent to slip the lacy fabric down her legs. Once she had stepped out of the knickers, she tugged on his boxers. "These'll hafta go too…"

Once she had removed his pants, Severus took her arm to help her into the tub. Lulabelle grinned at his formality, at how courteously he treated her, even now whilst they were naked and about to bathe together. _'The man really needs to loosen up,'_ she thought. _'Maybe I could do somethin' about that…'_

She stood under the warm spray of water, soaking her hair as Severus retrieved two flannels from the cabinet. He handed one to her as he stepped inside to join her. Noticing his uncertainty, Lulabelle wondered if he'd ever showered with someone else before. She wrapped her arms around him and turned their positions, placing him directly under the shower head so that she could reach the soap. Once her flannel was full of foamy bubbles, she turned back to him.

"Want me to wash your back, Lou?"

Caught staring, Severus blushed. "Er, sure? Yes."

Lulabelle bit her lip to hide her smile as he turned away from her. She stepped closer to him and ran the flannel up and down his back, smoothing it up to his strong shoulders and down over his toned buttocks. She kept up the pretense of washing his back but delved further down with each pass, slipping deeper into his cleft and nearly between his legs. Severus pressed his hands on the wall, and spread his feet as far as could within the confines of the tub to aid her in her pursuit. She smiled at the action, and reached around him to wash his chest and abdomen. He sighed when he felt Lulabelle's warm breasts pressed into his back, her small arms reaching as much as they could. Her hands dipped lower, gently caressing his cock with the soft cloth. When one hand cupped his bollocks, he moaned and took her wrists in his hands.

Severus turned around to face her. "I… I want to see you… to watch…"

Lulabelle smiled softly at him. "Alright," she said, adding more soap to the rag before she dropped to her knees in front of him. She used the flannel to soap his length, pumping her hand up and down the shaft. She ran the fingers of her other hand through the short black curls surrounding him, then moved the flannel lower to clean his balls. Each gentle caress brought her closer and closer to his perineum, making him inhale sharply. When she rubbed deeper into his cleft, massaging over his back entrance, he gasped and leaned forward to press his hands against the wall over her head. Lulabelle smirked at the sound and dropped all pretense of cleaning him, along with the flannel.

She wrapped one hand around his protruding cock, still slick with soap, and snaked the other through his legs. As she slowly pumped one hand up and down his turgid length, she circled his puckered entrance with soapy fingers, slipping the tip of her middle finger inside. Severus moaned above her.

"Is this okay?" she asked, looking up at his face.

"Please…" he hissed out, thrusting into her hand.

Lulabelle pressed her finger further into his arse and kept her other hand moving slowly up and down, up and down his shaft.

"Please, what, Lou? Please, faster? Please… deeper?" She started to fuck him with her finger, moving it just as slowly as she was pumping his cock, both hands keeping time with the other. Severus couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. "Or maybe ya meant, please, more." She added another finger into his arse, plunging them both in and out, as if searching for something, searching for…

"Unnnnhhhh…" Severus cried out above her when she found his prostate. "I can't… I'm going to…"

Lulabelle grinned and sped up her hand on his cock, the other still deep in his arse and rubbing against the place that was making him see stars.

"Come, Lou. Come now. I wanna see ya come all over my tits."

" _Fucking hell!_ " Severus bellowed as he came, shooting thick ropes of milky white fluid all over her chest, striping her breasts, marking her. He braced against the wall, forehead on his arm, in an attempt to catch his breath, heedless of the water now beating down on the back of his head.

Lulabelle smirked to herself and slowly removed her fingers from his arse while giving his softening prick one last stroke. _'Yeah, he really needs to loosen up. We should do this more often,'_ she thought with a snicker and a pat on the arse.

"Back up a titch, Lou. I need some room to stand," she told the still heavily breathing man. Severus managed to find the strength to step back from the wall, and reached a hand down to help her up. Once standing, she looked up at his face and started to chuckle at his glazed eyes and dazed expression. "Ya alright there, Lou? You're lookin' a lil' punch drunk," she laughed.

He leaned back against the opposite wall and closed his eyes. "Am I alright? Madam, I just had a beautiful woman stick her fingers up my arse and then beg me to come on her tits. I'm bloody brilliant."

At that, Lulabelle burst out laughing. "Well pass me the shampoo, would ya? We oughta hurry up if we're gonna finish before we run outta hot water," she told him.

Still leaning against the wall, eyes closed, he muttered, "It's charmed; it won't run out," but pushed himself up and handed her the bottle anyway. He watched as she soaped her hair, mildly shocked at both the process of washing the long length in sections and the amount of shampoo she used. _'She does have a lot of hair; and what do I know about these things anyway?'_ he thought.

"Where's your shampoo, Lou? I'll wash your hair for ya if ya want," Lulabelle said a few moments later, after she had rinsed all the soap from her hair and applied conditioner in the same manner.

Severus glanced down at the bar of soap he'd picked up to do just that. "Er, here. I just use this," he told her, handing her the soap.

Lulabelle looked at him aghast. "No, oh, no no no, ya can't… ya shouldn't… Lou, just _no!"_ she replied. "Ya can't use _bar soap_ on your hair! That's just, that's scandalous! Here. Gimme your head right this minute!" She was already pouring more of her shampoo into her hand as she spoke.

Severus bent towards her, trying to hide both his chagrin and the smile he was fighting at her horrified expression. _'She'll finger my arse, but the second she hears I use bar soap on my hair, it's too much for her.'_ He gave up and started to chuckle.

"Bar soap is very drying, Lou. Ya need to use something specifically formulated for your hair-type. We'll just use mine for today…" she carried on with her explanation as she massaged the suds into his hair and scalp. Severus quit listening and contented himself with staring at the rosy nipples that were bouncing as she worked, still not fully washed from his earlier climax. She bade him to rinse, then insisted on using her conditioner on him as well. Severus let her have her way with his locks, not caring in the least that he'd never used conditioner before in his life. When she soaped the second flannel for her own use, however, he stopped her.

"I believe that is my job," he said, taking the flannel from her hands. "Besides, one should always clean up after oneself," he added with a leer.

Lulabelle snickered at him. "Ya did make a bit of a mess, Lou," she said, then gasped as he snaked one arm around her waist to turn her and pull her back against him, even as the other started to soap up her breasts. She laid her head back against his chest and sighed when his hand drifted down to her mound and his fingers explored the small strip of hair there.

"You're a very dirty girl, Lulabelle," he murmured in her ear. "I think you need to be… washed… everywhere."

"Yes, please," she moaned as he slipped one long finger between her folds to circle her clit. She leaned against him and raised one leg to place her foot on the edge of the tub to give him easier access. Severus immediately plunged two fingers deep inside her cunt, pumping them in and out, even as he still rubbed the flannel over her breasts.

"Do you like this? Do you like riding my hand in the shower?" he asked, still murmuring in her ear. "Do you want me to make you come on my fingers?"

"Oh God, Lou, yes, yes please!" she cried. "Please make me come!"

Severus smirked, then drove his fingers as deep as he could into her and shook his hand, hard, against her g-spot. He rubbed her clit with his palm as he did so, and she let out a wail.

"Loooouuuuuu!" she shrieked as she came. Severus could feel her walls seizing around his fingers, and wanted more. Before she could completely recover from her orgasm, he pushed her forward so that she was bent over and entered her from behind. He plunged his thick cock into her now dripping channel, over and over, pulling her hips to him, fucking her hard. Lulabelle braced her hands against the wall and fought to stay upright.

"Don't stop, Lou, don't stop!" she cried. "Fuck me harder!"

Severus slammed into her, hips meeting hips, setting a bruising pace. He could feel his balls starting to tighten, and knew he needed her to come quickly or he would finish first. He slid one hand from her hip to her arse and moved his thumb down her cleft to rub her puckered entrance. "Come now, Lulabelle. Come all over my cock with my thumb in your arse," he said, plunging said digit in and out of her tiny hole.

"Unnnnhhhhh!" she cried as she came hard, falling off the edge of the precipice from which she'd been dangling. White sparks danced in her eyes even as he continued to pump into her, once, twice, three more times before coming himself with a roar.

He leaned over her, breathing heavily, and removed his thumb from her arse at the same time that his cock slipped out from her swollen cunt. He straightened, pulling her up with him, and turned her around to face him. Lulabelle raised up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, and he lifted her at the waist to kiss her lips, then let her slide back down his body to stand once more.

"We should always shower together," she said, her head resting against his chest, arms around his waist.

"Agreed, my lady," he snickered into her hair.

Suddenly, she pushed back in his arms. "Lou! We forgot to use a condom!" she gasped, eyes wide.

"It's no matter, I can still cast the charm…"

"But ya said that's for contraception! Does it protect against disease, too?"

Severus blinked at her. "You have a disease?"

"What? No! Of course I don't! Because _I always use condoms!"_ she shrieked and smacked him in the chest.

Severus chuckled and pulled her close to him. "I think, perhaps, it's time for that conversation you said we would have later, my lady. Let us finish in here and then talk over breakfast."

"No! Tell me right now! Dammit, Lou, this is important!"

"Alright, alright. May we at least get out of the shower first?" he said with a sigh.

"Fine," she huffed, and finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. "I do hafta say, though, that I'm super jealous of this whole, never-runnin'-out-of-hot-water thing ya have goin' on, Lou."

Severus laughed as he took his turn for a final rinse, and stepped out of the shower. Lulabelle was already wrapped in a towel with a second one on her head, handing a third towel to him.

"I wasn't sure if ya wanted one for your hair or not," she told him.

"No," he drawled with a raised brow and a smirk. "Am I allowed to get dressed before you bombard me with questions, madam?"

"Just hurry up, Lou, I'm freakin' out here," she replied.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he grumbled under his breath as he left the room, and grinned when she yelled, "I heard that!" after him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Severus laughed as he took his turn for a final rinse, and stepped out of the shower. Lulabelle was already wrapped in a towel with a second one on her head, handing a third towel to him._

" _I wasn't sure if ya wanted one for your hair or not," she told him._

" _No," he drawled with a raised brow and a smirk. "Am I allowed to get dressed before you bombard me with questions, madam?"_

" _Just hurry up, Lou, I'm freakin' out here," she replied._

" _Really? I hadn't noticed," he grumbled under his breath as he left the room, and grinned when she yelled, "I heard that!" after him._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

 **June 30, 1992**

Severus was just buttoning the last button on his black shirt when Lulabelle burst into his room. She was dressed in another old band t-shirt, The Who this time, black with white printing. She'd paired it with white shorts and her feet were still bare, her long hair hanging wetly down her back.

"Lou!" she said, but before she could add anything else Severus interrupted.

"The Who? Where are you finding these shirts?"

" _Seriously?"_ she yelled at him.

He snickered at her display. "Alright, I apologize. That's obviously not important right now. May I dry your hair for you, at least?" he asked.

"Fine," she ground out and flipped her hair over for him.

Once she had flipped back up, Severus said softly, "I would still like to cast the contraception charm, Lulabelle."

"It's no matter, I have the implant," she replied, parroting his words back to him.

Severus sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I assume that's some sort of muggle birth control?"

"Yeah. It's 99% effective and lasts four years. I won't need another one till 2024. Or 1994. Damn, they're not a thing yet…" she trailed off.

"Come here, my lady," he said, reaching for her arm and pulling her towards him so that she was standing between his legs. "I still need to cast the charm. Muggle birth control methods, with the exception of condoms as that is an actual, physical barrier, do not work on magical people. It's probably a good thing you're so adamant about them, as I greatly doubt this implant of yours would have been of any use, no matter the medical advances in the next thirty years."

She sat down on one of his legs. "Really?"

"Really."

Lulabelle was silent for a moment. "Even before, when my magic was blocked, it wouldn't have worked?"

"I would assume so. You were still a witch, still a magical being, even if you did not have access to your magic."

"So do y'all have magic condoms, then? I mean, what do you use to prevent disease?"

Severus tried and failed to suppress a chuckle at her terminology. "No, no 'magic condoms'," he replied. "We are not susceptible to many muggle diseases in the first place."

"Y'all don't have STDs?"

"Not as you know them, no."

"And I can't get them? Regular ones, I mean. I never could get them?"

"I don't believe so, no. Let me ask you this: how often were you sick as a child?"

"Like with a cold? Not too often, I suppose," she answered.

"Did you ever have one of the so-called childhood illnesses? Chickenpox, perhaps, or measles? The mumps?"

"Of course not; I've been vaccinated against them."

"There's a vaccine for chickenpox?" he asked, incredulous. "Nevermind, not important. Did you ever get the flu?"

"Vaccinated every year."

"Seriously?" He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even a bad cold? Bronchitis, perhaps?"

"No, Lou, I rarely get sick. What's your point?"

"My point is that you never got sick because you _couldn't_ get sick. You were surrounded by muggles, and you weren't susceptible to their diseases. Most all of their diseases, in fact. Other than the common cold and a few really specific and horrible bacterial infections, you wouldn't have been able to contract any illnesses at all."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "But I can get magical diseases?"

"You can, yes."

"And magical STDs? Those are a thing? A thing I could get?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I suppose so, yes," he replied, already thinking about her future partners.

"Well then how do I know I don't already have one?"

"What?" he said, startled out of his musings.

"How do I know if _you_ have one or not? Do y'all have blood tests we can go get?"

"Blood tests? No. I don't have anything I could have given you, Lulabelle."

"Lou. I may not know how it works here, in this time, in this world, but where I come from ya don't just take someone's word for it when it comes to your health."

Severus quirked a smile. "If you'll allow me cast the contraception charm on you, I will cast a diagnostic charm on myself and prove to you that I do not have any sexually transmitted diseases. I don't think we even _have_ blood tests to determine that, my lady."

Lulabelle took a deep breath and stood up. "Ok then, cast away."

Severus moved his wand over her abdomen, then turned it on himself. When she read _Sexually Transmitted Infections: None_ from the conjured list in front of her, Lulabelle finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I know I went a lil' crazy there," she mumbled into his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"I understand," he said as he patted her back, and surprised himself when he decided he actually did. "I imagine it's… difficult… being thrown into a new world with new rules, and everything is different from what you grew up thinking was real and fact."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, well sex-ed woulda been a lot easier if all we had to do was cast a couple charms," she joked.

"Sex-ed?" he asked.

Lulabelle pulled back to look at him. "Sexual education classes?"

"Muggles have _classes_ about sex?" Severus asked, astonished.

"Y'all _don't?"_ she replied, equally astonished. "Y'all have a boardin' school full of kids and ya don't teach them how to prevent pregnancy and disease? Or their reproductive systems? Or about _consent?"_

"Er, no? Usually their parents…"

"It's a _boardin'_ school! For all intents and purposes, _y'all_ aretheir parents for most of the damn year! What the hell, Lou?" she cried, and smacked him hard on the shoulder. "I'm putting that shit on the list, too. That's just plain ignorant."

"The list?" he asked, rubbing the shoulder that was actually quite sore now.

"The list! _The_ list! The list we're makin' of all the stuff we're gonna fix. Might not be top three, but sex-ed is definitely gonna be in the top ten. Sweet baby Jesus, that's fucked up."

"Ah. _That_ list. Right. Er, you might have to convince the board…"

Lulabelle waved her hand dismissively. "I have a law degree. Piece of cake. Now, how about breakfast?"

* * *

Once they had cleaned up after breakfast, and after Sinaka had been walked, they were sat at the table in the kitchen with a muggle notebook Lulabelle had unearthed from under a seat in the Jeep. She pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote at the top: _The List._

"Okay, so the number one thing we hafta do is get Harry away from the Dursleys. Then after that, we need to work on gettin' Sirius outta prison."

"You mean out of Azkaban, and no."

"Fine. Azkaban. And yes. Otherwise we hafta let Pettigrew go free."

Severus let his head drop to the table with a _thump_. "Fuuuuck…"

"I know, sugar. Suck it up. You'll be fine."

He lightly banged his head a few times against the tabletop. "Your patronizing isn't helping."

Lulabelle tapped the pen against her chin thoughtfully. "Well, how 'bout we see what the sentence for attempted murder as a minor is? Then get him convicted for that, _and_ for bein' an illegal animagus, but _only_ if they sentence him to time served? Who do we trust in the Ministry?"

Severus lifted his head. "You… you'd do that? For me? You would be okay with that?"

"Lou. As much as I wanna get him outta prison, he most certainly did try to kill ya. He deserves to be punished for that, and to have it be _known_ that he was punished for that. But he's suffered long enough, doncha think?"

"Fine," Severus huffed, trying to hide the fact that his heart was bursting at the idea that she thought he mattered enough for Sirius to be punished, even though the attempted crime had happened years ago.

"Good. I told ya you'd make the right decision. Now, who do we trust in the Ministry? Amelia Bones, maybe?"

"She… she would be a good option, actually. She's very fair, and almost completely incorruptible."

"Just 'almost'?"

"No one is completely incorruptible, Lulabelle."

"Jesus was."

"Fine. No one living," he said, rolling his eyes at her muggle affectation.

"Sinaka is."

"Sinaka isn't a person. And what do you think he'd let me get away with if I gave him crisps and let him sleep in the bed?"

"Damn, ya got me. Ok, fine. Amelia Bones it is, then. Now, is there a spell or somethin' that'll keep Pettigrew from transformin' once we get him? I was thinkin' we could make him stay a rat and stick him in a cage 'til we go to trial…"

"Hmm. Not that know of, not for long term like that," he mused. "There is a… box… of sorts that could hold him indefinitely. It works by dampening the magic of whatever is placed inside. We could stun him as a rat and put him in the box, and he would stay in that form until he was removed."

"Like a Faraday cage?"

"I have no idea."

Lulabelle snickered at him. "Well, does it at least have air holes? We don't really want to kill him, as much as I know ya want him dead."

"Yes, it will have air holes. Unfortunately."

"So we get the box, get the rat, then have a chat with Amelia Bones and get a trial set up for Sirius. What's next?"

"Barty Crouch Jr.?"

"Yeah, he needs go back to prison, definitely. I'll make another list of all the Death Eaters I can think of, and we'll go through it. I don't want to start sendin' people to jail left and right, though. I mean, some people might be able to change. Lucius hopefully, for one. I know y'all are good friends," Lulabelle said.

"And how do you propose to do that? With Crouch Jr., I mean. How would you prove that he's in hiding?" Severus asked.

"Well, back home, whatever is stated in open court must be investigated if it's a crime. If I offer 'new information' regarding the crimes of Sirius Black and can get on the stand, would they have to investigate it if I let that bit slip?"

Severus looked at her for a moment, and then said, "I'm not sure, but I am rather certain you would have been a Slytherin, Lulabelle."

"Hush your mouth, Lou! Every Sortin' Hat quiz I took online said I'd be a Ravenclaw."

Severus clutched his hand over his heart in mock dismay. "You wound me, my lady!"

Lulabelle snorted at him, and handed him her list. "Okay, so we have this much so far," she said, as Severus read the words she'd written.

1\. Get Harry

2\. Free Sirius

•Get the box

•Capture Pettigrew

•Talk to Amelia Bones

-Find out about time served convictions

-Find out about open court statements

3\. Find and destroy the horcruxes

4\. Get the damn snake out of the school

When he finished reading, he looked up at Lulabelle who said, "I think we need to talk to Amelia before adding anything else. Make sure we can do what we want in court, then continue with our plans."

"That sounds quite agreeable. Did you want to add the sex-ed classes? Or getting the book out of my classroom?"

"Naw, I'll make a different list for the classes. There's some other things that need to happen with the school, too. And as for the book, just pop on over to the school and get it. I'll make the list of all the Death Eaters I can remember while you're gone. No sense puttin' off somethin' that simple," she said. "Take what, half an hour, hour tops?"

"Two at the most, I would say, and then only if I get stopped to… chat," he replied, the last word dripping with disdain.

"Ooh!" she said suddenly, sitting up straight. "Do ya have your teachin' robes here, or are they all at the school?"

"They're at Hogwarts, why?" he asked.

"Grab 'em while you're there, would ya? We can play Pervy Potions Master when ya get back."

Severus stared at her, and then burst out laughing. "As you wish, my lady. Shall I see if there's a school uniform in the lost and found for you as well?"

"Of course!" she leered at him, glad he took her suggestion so well. "Now all we need is a dungeon laboratory," she added.

He glanced towards the living room and said, "Well, we have a basement laboratory, but I don't think there's quite enough room…" he trailed off, considering the space.

Lulabelle dropped her pen as well as her jaw. "You have a _basement?"_

"Er, yes?"

"And ya didn't tell me?"

"Er, no?"

"Why not? I _love_ basements! I've only ever been in one real one before, like one in a house, not just hospitals and office buildings 'cause they don't count," she said.

"You've only been in… do they not have basements in America?" he asked, confused.

Lulabelle laughed. "Sure they do, just not so much in Oklahoma. Most everywhere is right on top of bedrock, and if not, the ground is made of clay. It's too hard and too expensive to dig deep enough for a basement in just a house. My great-granny up in Nebraska had one, though. I used to love playin' in it when I was little, but she died when I was nine. At home we just have a fraidy hole."

Severus blinked. "And what, pray tell, is a 'fraidy hole'?"

"It's an underground storm shelter. For tornadoes? Do y'all not have tornadoes here?"

"Certainly. I believe it was just over ten years ago that there was a massive outbreak and there were somewhere around one hundred tornadoes confirmed to have touched down in less than six hours."

Lulabelle stared, shocked. "Oh my sweet baby Jesus," she whispered. "And how many," she stopped, swallowed, and said with tears in her eyes, "and how many people did ya lose?"

Severus looked at her, confused as to why she was so upset. "None? No one died, Lulabelle. There was a considerable amount of damage, but no one died."

Now she was gaping at him. "Y'all had a hundred touchdowns in one day and no one died? What were the ratings, do ya remember?"

"Er, I think the highest rating was an F2."

Lulabelle sat back and smacked him in the arm. "Dammit, Lou! That's nothin'. An F2? Back home folks'll sit out front with a beer to watch an F2 go by. Ya had me terrified!"

Severus chuckled at her. "I can see that," he laughed. "Now tell me why you need a 'fraidy hole'," he added.

"Well, we're smack-dab in the middle of tornado alley. We get the big ones, too. In 1999, there's an F5 in Oklahoma City and the surroundin' towns that killed thirty-six people and had the highest recorded wind speeds on earth, and that record stands even into 2022. Over 300 miles per hour. Then in 2013, another F5 rips through Moore, just south of Oklahoma City, and it kills twenty-four. That one was the widest tornado ever recorded on earth at just over two and a half miles wide. Both left total devastation in their wake. With F5s, or EF5s now, if you're not underground ya might not make it, Lou. They'll throw train cars half a mile off the tracks, vehicles get picked up and tossed miles away, and in 2011 in El Reno, a 1.9 million pound oil derrick was knocked over and rolled three times. Houses aren't just knocked down, they're _gone_. We paint our addresses on the curbs as well as the houses, cause sometimes ya come back and all ya got's a concrete slab."

"Jesus Christ, Lulabelle."

"So. Fraidy hole. It's a _hole_ in the ground. For when you're a- _fraid_ of the storms."

"I see."

"Ya know ya swore like a muggle again, Lou."

"It was warranted."

She snickered at him. "I got real into meteorology for a couple years when I was a kid. Now I have all these facts and figures in my head about tornadoes. Plus, Oklahoma is like, the _center_ of tornado alley."

"Have you ever been through one?"

"Oh sure. Lots of times. We always get in the fraidy hole if it's an EF4 or higher. Mama and I like to watch the little ones, though. I wanted to be a storm chaser for the longest time, but Daddy put his foot down about that. 'You ain't chasin' somethin' that'll suck the skin right off a cow, young lady'," she quoted.

"Bloody hell."

"Hey, I was thirteen, gimme a break! Now, can I see your basement?"

Severus snorted. "Follow me, my lady," he said as he stood and walked towards the living room. Lulabelle followed him, gawking as he opened a door that had been cleverly hidden in a bookcase.

"It has a secret entrance!" she breathed.

He laughed outright at that. "Actually, I just ran out of room for my books, and built the case around the door," he informed her.

"You have a _lab,_ in a _basement,_ with a _secret entrance._ Don't ruin this for me, Lou."

Snickering, he replied, "As you wish."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains smut.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _It has a secret entrance!" she breathed._

 _He laughed outright at that. "Actually, I just ran out of room for my books, and built the case around the door," he informed her._

" _You have a_ lab _, in a_ basement _, with a_ secret entrance _. Don't ruin this for me, Lou."_

 _Snickering, he replied, "As you wish."_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

 **June 30, 1992**

Lulabelle flipped to a new page in her notebook and wrote _The Bad Guys_ at the top. She was still a bit disappointed that Severus had been right in that there really wasn't much room in the basement; most of the space had been taken up by tables holding cauldrons and cabinets full of potions ingredients. There was barely adequate room for one person to brew, much less two to 'play'.

Shortly after the tour, Severus had left for Hogwarts. He promised to bring back both his old potions book and his teaching robes, giving her a leer as he did so. She smirked as she remembered the look on his face when he said he'd be back as quickly as possible, and wondered whether or not she could convince him to let _her_ be the Pervy Potions Master at some point.

Shaking her head to clear it, Lulabelle turned her thoughts back to the list at hand. Under _The Bad Guys_ , she wrote:

•Voldemort - not all the way dead

•Peter Pettigrew - DE, not dead, rat

•Barty Crouch, Jr. - DE, not in prison, Imperiused

•Lucius Malfoy - DE, hopefully just an idiot

•Bellatrix Lestrange - DE, in prison

•Rodolphus Lestrange - DE, in prison

•Rabastan Lestrange - DE, in prison

•Thorfinn Rowle - DE, in prison

•Amycus Carrow - DE, unknown

•Alecto Carrow - DE, unknown

•Antonin Dolohov - DE, in prison

•Crabbe Sr. - DE, Vincent Crabbe's daddy

•Goyle Sr. - DE, Greg Goyle's daddy

•Nott Sr. - DE, Theodore Nott's daddy

•Avery - DE, unknown

•Yaxley - DE, unknown

•Rookwood - DE, in prison

•Gibbon - DE, unknown

•Selwyn - DE, unknown

•Mulciber - DE, in prison

•Travers - DE, in prison

•McNair - DE, MoM Executioner

•Karkaroff - DE, Headmaster at Durmstrang

•Jugson - DE, unknown

After that, she drew a line to indicate other types of bad guys, and added:

•Barty Crouch Sr. - helped son escape

•Fenrir Greyback - werewolf, Snatcher

•Scabior - Snatcher

•Dolores Umbridge - horrible person

•Rita Skeeter - horrible reporter

•Gilderoy Lockhart - obliviates people for stories

•Mundungus Fletcher - thief

•Albus Fucking Dumbledore

Lulabelle thought for a moment, then turned to a new page. At the top of this one, she wrote _Changes for Hogwarts,_ followed by:

•Sex-Ed classes

•AP classes

•Anti-bullying campaign

•Wizarding etiquette classes?

Finally, she turned to one last page and wrote _Horcruxes_ , and under that she listed:

•Diary - Malfoy Manor

•Cup - Lestrange vault

•Diadem - Room of Requirement

•Ring - Little Hangleton

•Locket - Grimmauld Place

•Nagini - not made until 1994

•Harry

Pleased with her work, she shut the notebook and placed it in her purse for safekeeping. _'I really need to have Lou teach me that undetectable extension charm. That would be so handy to have on my purse,'_ she thought.

Lulabelle glanced at the time, and realized Severus had been gone for an hour and a half. _'Someone must've wanted to chat,'_ she snickered to herself. She looked at the dog seated by her side. "Well, Sin, what are we gonna do 'til Lou gets back for lunch?"

* * *

Two hours later, Severus stepped through the floo. Still angry that he had been waylaid by both Minerva _and_ Hagrid, he charmed the soot off his clothes and was about to call out for Lulabelle when he heard her voice coming from the kitchen. He quirked a smile at the sound of her laughter and headed that way, but stopped in his tracks when he realized there was another voice laughing as well. A male voice. _'What the hell?'_

He strode into the kitchen to see Lulabelle sat upon the counter, a rough-looking teenager leaning against the opposite counter, and Sinaka standing between them. Lulabelle's eyes lit up when she caught sight of him.

"Lou! You're home!" she cried, hopping off the counter and rushing to wrap her arms around his neck with a smile on her face. Severus bent to greet her, lifting her up in a hug as she kissed his cheek. _'Something is off. Sinaka stayed between them when she moved. Who is this kid?'_ he thought as he glared at the now nervous-looking young man over her shoulder.

"I see we have… company," he drawled.

"Lou, this is Tony. I met him when I took Sin down to that store on the corner for lemons. I was gonna make up a pitcher of sweet tea, but then I remembered what you'd said about _that_ , so I decided to make us some lemonade instead. I used some of the money ya left for me yesterday, I hope ya don't mind. I ran into Tony here when he hit on me as we were leavin' the store."

Severus slowly lowered Lulabelle to the floor. "He… _hit_ … you…?" he said, stepping towards the teen, a dangerous glint in his obsidian eyes.

"What? No!"

"I swear down, I never touched her!" Tony said, eyes wide and hands raised in surrender.

"No, Lou," Lulabelle said, tugging on his arm. "He hit _on_ me, not _hit_ me. Dammit, what's that mean here?"

"I was chatting her up! She's dead fit, mate," Tony hastily explained.

Lulabelle turned to the younger man with a curious look and said, "I'm dead fit? Is that good?"

He nodded enthusiastically as Severus slipped a possessive arm around her shoulders. "Yes Miss, that's good, that's real good," he answered.

"Oh, then thank ya, sugar," she said, and turned back to Severus. "Anyway, after I turned him down, he tried to… do y'all say 'mugging' here?"

" _What?"_ Severus growled.

Tony looked down and scuffed his toes against the worn linoleum. "I tried to nick her purse," he mumbled.

Severus pinched the bridge of his large nose. "Lulabelle. I am not sure how these things are done in America, but here, we generally _don't_ bring home delinquents when they try to try to rob us."

She swatted his arm. "Now Lou, it wasn't like he did a good job of it or anything," she said matter-of-factly, and he sighed at her. "Once I showed him why ya don't bring a knife to a gunfight, we had a lil' come-to-Jesus talk and Tony here decided he'd rather come clear out your flower bed than talk to the police 'bout his poor decision makin' skills."

"Yeah mate, I can't be in no more mither with the dibble, me mam's still in a strop over the last time."

Severus stared at them both for a moment, then said dryly, "The fact that you two can understand each other is astounding."

Lulabelle shrugged, then said, "Anyway, when he was done in the yard, I invited him in for some lemonade."

"I's gaggin' for a drink by then, that were 'ard work, mate. I thought her lemonade would be angin' since it ain't fizzy, but that's well mint, that is," Tony added helpfully.

"Mint? There's no mint in the lemonade," Lulabelle said.

"The daft apeth said it was good, Lulabelle," Severus said, accidentally slipping into his original Manc accent. He turned towards the younger man. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Tony looked between the two and slowly said, "Sure, sure mate. Can I cadge a lift back to me gaff?"

"No."

"That's well snide, that is," he said with a sniff. To Lulabelle he added, "It were nice to meet you, Miss. Sorry 'bout the mither earlier. You're a right sound bird, you are. Guess I'll see you around."

"Nice to meet ya too, sugar. Now ya be sure to remember what we talked about."

"I will, Miss. Thanks again. I'll show meself out," he said, and walked towards the front door as Sinaka followed him. The two adults watched as Tony left, then Lulabelle turned to Severus.

"He's a nice boy. Does good work, too, just wait 'til ya see out front."

Severus sighed in resignation and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "What am I going to do with you, Lulabelle?"

"Whatever do ya mean, Lou?" she snickered at him. "I'm sorry if I worried ya, but he really didn't hurt me at all. Just a messed up kid who needs to know someone out there will give him a second chance. Besides, Sin wouldn't let him anywhere near me."

"Remind me to buy the beast another bone the next time we're in Diagon Alley," he said into her hair. "How did you get him through the wards?"

"Wards?"

"I have muggle-repelling wards on the house. Among others," he informed her.

"Huh. Guess that was what he meant when he said he'd never noticed this house before."

"Obviously," Severus said dryly. "My question is, how did he see it at all?"

"I have no idea, Lou. I don't know how wards work."

"The only thing I can think of is that you had to have been touching him to bring him through, but you said Sinaka didn't let him get close…" Severus trailed off, internally debating the probability of Tony being a wizard, when Lulabelle spoke again.

"Oh, that must've been when I was draggin' him by the ear. We weren't quite done comin' to Jesus at that point. And I said Sin wouldn't let _him_ touch _me,_ he didn't care if _I_ touched _him_." She pushed back from Severus' embrace to look him in the eye. "Now, onto more important matters. Did ya get your robes?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lulabelle walked down the stairs wearing a grey pleated skirt, a white, button-down shirt that was a few sizes too small (and unable to be buttoned fully over her chest), and a green tie. _'Of course he found me a Slytherin tie,'_ Lulabelle thought with a smirk. She had put her hair into two low pigtails, which trailed over her shoulders and spilled down either side of the front of her shirt.

When she entered the living room, she heard, "You're late for detention, Miss Blackburn."

Lulabelle turned quickly to see Severus standing nearby, resplendent in his black, high-necked teaching robes. They were lined with buttons, even at the wrists, and when Severus turned away from her to stalk across the room, a low heat started to build in Lulabelle's core as she watched them billow around him. _'God that's hot,'_ she thought to herself.

Severus snickered. "I don't think any of my students have ever said _that_ before, Lulabelle."

She flushed. "Damn, was that out loud?"

He tried to hide his grin. "Obviously."

"Well, it's the truth, Lou," she shrugged.

"Ah ah ah, that's Professor Snape to you, Miss Blackburn."

Lulabelle giggled in reply. "Since I'm already in detention, I guess you'll have to come up with some other kind of punishment for being so… familiar with ya, Professor," she said. "Maybe some kind of corporal punishment?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she sidled up next to the man.

Severus raised one brow and looked down at her, and down her shirt. "Corporal punishment? Interesting… and fitting, since getting detention for being inappropriately dressed obviously hasn't made a difference," he drawled as he traced one finger down the front of her cleavage, popping the next button down as he did so. Lulabelle reached up for him, and he leaned down to kiss her. She wound her arms around his neck and he straightened, pulling her up in the air. Lulabelle wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her core against him as they kissed. Severus slipped his hands under her skirt to cup her arse, fingers not finding any fabric there. He pulled away from the kiss.

"No knickers, Miss Blackburn? That's another dress code violation. I should turn you over my knee," he said as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Ya probably oughta, Professor," she sighed into him. "I don't think I'll learn my lesson otherwise."

"Very well," he replied, releasing her and turning to seat himself on the couch. Lulabelle's eyes widened, surprised that he had agreed so easily, then rushed to him when he patted his lap. "I believe you should be here, Miss Blackburn. It's time for your… correction," he drawled.

Lulabelle grinned widely and positioned herself over his knees. "Like this, Professor?"

"Hmm, yes," he replied, rubbing his hand down her back, over her arse, and to her thighs. "Although I believe _this_ is in the way," he added as he ran his hand back up and pulled the edge of her skirt with it, tucking the hem into her waistband. "Beautiful," he whispered as he caressed her golden skin, squeezing the ripe mounds of flesh. Lulabelle shifted to spread her legs a bit, wanting, needing to feel his hands between them.

 _Slap!_

Lulabelle drew in a shocked lungful of air. The slap hadn't really hurt, just surprised her. Severus was rubbing the pinkening skin, fingers slipping into her cleft with each pass.

 _Slap slap slap!_

"Oh God," she cried, while Severus was watching the way her cheeks jiggled beautifully with each hit. He soothed and rubbed the pink skin, tickling her labia with his fingertips as he did so.

"Have you and your… naughty bottom… learned your lesson yet, Miss Blackburn?" he asked, ghosting his fingers up and down her slit but not entering her, testing the wetness he found there.

"No sir," she breathed, resting her cheek against the seat of the couch. "I think I might need more correction," she begged, humping his leg a little as she spoke. Severus grinned lasciviously at the action.

"Your pussy says differently," he replied, driving two fingers deep into her dripping entrance.

"Don't listen to her," she moaned. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. Besides, I thought it was my bottom that needed correcting?"

Severus smirked at her and continued pumping his fingers in and out, squeezing one rounded globe as he did so.

"Is that right?" he murmured, slipping his wand from his sleeve. He silently cast a cleansing charm and a lubrication charm over her back entrance.

"Ooh, what was that?" Lulabelle asked, raising up when she felt a tingling in her arse. Severus ran his hand comfortingly down her spine.

"Just a couple of charms, my lady. Relax," he said, and slowly inserted his middle finger into her puckered hole, while still pumping his other hand in and out of her cunt.

"Oh God…" she moaned, pushing backwards against his hands, feeling the smooth glide of the conjured lube.

"Is this what you meant, Miss Blackburn?" He inserted another finger into her arse as he spoke. "Is this what your naughty bottom needs?" Severus was rock hard underneath her. He had never played like this before, but he wholeheartedly approved.

"More, please, Lou," Lulabelle begged him, her fingertips and toes planted on the floor as she was bent over his lap.

Severus raised a brow. _'More?'_ he thought. He removed his fingers from her pussy and raised his hand, bringing it down sharply on her arse. "That's Professor Snape to you, Miss Blackburn," he said as he inserted a third finger. "I don't think you're learning anything from this punishment. You certainly don't seem any more respectful yet."

"Unh… maybe I need your cock, sir." she gasped out.

Severus stilled his hand for a second, then plunged his fingers in as deep as they would go and scissored his fingers, stretching her even more. "Is that right? I believe I could accommodate that, Miss Blackburn. Stand up and remove your skirt, please."

Lulabelle shakily stood up and unzipped the borrowed skirt. It fell in a pool around her ankles and she stepped out of it. Severus watched as it slid down, wondering how in the world this was even happening. How could one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, witch _or_ muggle, be standing in front of him, stripping off her clothes? And all because he'd told her to do so, within the confines of the role-playing game that _she'd_ suggested? Lulabelle might still be convinced she was in a coma, but he was quite sure he was the one who was dreaming.

"Like this, Professor?"

Brought back to reality, Severus blinked. "Yes, very well done. I shall need you to remove your shirt as well, Miss Blackburn. If you cannot follow the uniform regulations, you do not get to wear one."

Lulabelle hid a smile at that. She started to loosen the tie, but Severus stopped her.

"Leave the tie."

She smirked at him. "You just wanna see me in your house colors, doncha, Lou?" she snickered at him as she undid the remaining buttons and slipped the shirt off her shoulders to stand before him in nothing but Slytherin green.

Severus grinned lasciviously at her. "Obviously," he drawled. He stood and stalked around her, taking in her visage from all angles. Lulabelle shivered under his gaze, silently begging him to touch her, and yet he only stared.

"Loouuuu…"

"Silence, Miss Blackburn." He leaned over her from behind and spoke directly into her ear. "And it's Professor Snape."

She bit her lip as he started to undo the buttons at the top of his robes.

"For your next… punishment…" he drawled, "I want you to go and bend over the arm of the couch. We'll see if that… position… helps you to be more… respectful."

' _I bet he could make me come from his voice alone,'_ Lulabelle thought as she rushed to do as he said. She had to stand on her toes to reach the ground, but she managed the position he wanted.

Severus finished undoing his many buttons and opened his robes, but didn't remove them. She had wanted to see him in them, after all. He stalked over to stand behind her, running one hand over her still-pink cheeks while undoing his trousers with the other. His cock was already as hard as granite when he fisted it, rubbing the head up and down her cleft.

 _Slap slap!_

Lulabelle drew in a quick breath at the unexpected sting, but held her position. Severus silently cast the lubrication charm again, coating his length and then breaching her back entrance with his fingers once more.

"Unh, Professor…"

"Is this what you want, Miss Blackburn? Is this what you… need?" he asked, scissoring his fingers within her.

"Please, Professor, fuck me," she begged.

"If this will teach you respect, then I suppose I shall have to," he replied, grinning like a mad man and thankful she couldn't see his face. He moved forwards and pressed the head of his cock to her tiny hole. Moving slowly so that she could adjust, he advanced, inch by slow inch, until he was buried to the hilt within her.

"Oh God," Lulabelle moaned, reveling in the stretch his girth was causing.

"I told you to call me Professor Snape, but that is also acceptable," Severus smirked. "Are you alright?" he wanted to know, running his hand over her back. He himself was rapturous at being encased within her tightness; the feeling of her heat surrounding his cock was doing things to his brain that he couldn't define.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… just, go slow, 'kay?" she panted.

"Of course, Miss Blackburn," he replied softly, slowly withdrawing from her, only to push back in just as slow.

Lulabelle's mind was spinning. It had been awhile since she had last been fucked this way, and the stretch and sting was glorious. Severus was languidly thrusting in and out behind her, and the pleasure sent wetness to her core. She needed more.

"Faster, Professor, please," she begged.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, unwilling to hurt her, wanting to be sure she meant it.

"Please, Professor, fuck me harder," she said as she pushed back against him.

Severus gripped her hips and increased the speed of his thrusts. Each time he pressed into her, her clit rubbed against the arm of the couch, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.

"Oh God, more, please more!"

Neither heard the floo activate across the room.

Severus slapped her arse again, and she was right at the edge of climax.

"Don't stop, Professor Snape, don't stop!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU ANIMAL!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Neither heard the floo activate across the room._

 _Severus slapped her arse again, and she was right at the edge of climax._

" _Don't stop, Professor Snape, don't stop!"_

" _GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU ANIMAL!"_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

 **June 30, 1992**

Severus froze for only a second, staring at the incensed wizard who was aiming his wand at the pair, before grasping Lulabelle by the waist, lifting her to him, and turning around to hide her nudity from the other man, all in one smooth movement.

Lulabelle caught only a glimpse of a long white beard before the room was spinning and she was facing the other direction.

"What the hell!" she shrieked. Severus quickly pulled up and fastened his trousers, then turned, keeping her behind him, to face the intruder.

"How dare you, Severus!" Dumbledore hissed. "A _student?_ "

"She's not a student, Albus…" Severus tried to explain while struggling to keep a very angry, very _naked_ Lulabelle behind him.

"After all I've done for you, _this_ is how you repay me? How many others have you defiled, you, you _deviant?_ " he said, voice low but full of outrage, still aiming his wand at Severus' throat.

At that, Lulabelle had had enough. She placed her thumb and middle finger in her mouth and whistled sharply. Suddenly a very large, very white, and _very_ _angry_ Cŵn Annwn was standing between the couple and the older man, red eyes boring into the latter and growling deep in his throat.

"Get the stick, Sin," Lulabelle commanded, stepping out from behind Severus, who had frozen at the sight of the transformed dog. Sinaka stalked forwards and plucked Dumbledore's wand from his grasp with his formidable teeth, then backed up towards his mistress, unwilling to let the unknown man out of his sight.

"Thank ya, buddy," she said, palming the now rather damp wand. Turning to point it at its owner, she said, "Regardless of the fact that I am not now, nor have I _ever_ been a student of Lou's, _how dare you_ come in here and insinuate such things about him? He is allowed to _whatever_ he wants to do in the privacy of his own home, privacy that _you_ blatantly disregarded by comin' in here unannounced and most _certainly_ uninvited _._ Now kindly state your business here and then _get. out."_

Both Severus and Dumbledore stared at the furious (and other than the tie, still nude) witch standing between them, the former with a sense of awe at her vehement defence of him, the latter with a sense of fear of not only her, but of the slavering beast at her side.

Dumbledore fumblingly said, "I see I may have been mistaken… perhaps if you could, er, cover yourself, we could discuss this further?"

Severus immediately shucked off his robes and moved to wrap them around her, but she brushed him off.

" _You're_ the one who broke in here, sugar. Lou's perfectly happy with my current attire, and I see no need to placate a common criminal." She stalked over to sit primly on the loveseat and crossed her legs demurely. "Now say your piece," she said, gesturing with his wand for him to get on with it.

Dumbledore looked pleadingly at Severus, who sank onto the seat next to her and said softly, "Er, Lulabelle, this is Albus Dumbledore. Are you sure you wouldn't like my robes?"

She turned towards him and said, "Whatever for, Lou? He's not interested in me at all. And since _you're_ fully dressed, we don't have a thing to worry about." She patted his knee consolingly and added, "Plus it's makin' him uncomfortable and I kinda like that."

Severus' eyes widened at the implication of her words and glanced at Dumbledore, whose jaw had dropped in shock. Severus rubbed his hand down his face and turned towards the stunned wizard.

"Right. Er, Albus, this is Lulabelle Blackburn. She's a Seer from America. Lulabelle, this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Well I'd say it's nice to meet ya, but I was raised to believe that it's a sin to lie."

Severus snorted at her words, while Albus looked affronted. Severus cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" he asked.

"I think ya mean 'why did ya break into my home,' Lou," Lulabelle corrected, twirling the man's wand around in her fingers.

"Er, yes. That," he agreed.

Albus embarrassedly cleared his throat and pointedly looked only at Severus. "Minerva mentioned you'd been to the castle today."

"I was, yes."

After an awkward pause, he asked, "Might I inquire as to why?"

"I needed a book from my chambers. What is this about, Albus?"

"We don't generally see you after the end of term until the first staff meeting in July."

"And ya thought that was a good enough reason to come break into his house?" Lulabelle asked incredulously. Turning to Severus she asked, "Is everyone in England this rude? I was jokin' when I said that manners weren't a thing here, but now I'm not so sure. Even Tony was nicer than this! Sweet baby Jesus, Lou, he makes Lucius Malfoy look like a choir boy!"

Albus made a noise of offense.

Raising a brow, Severus commented, "Can you really blame her, Albus? Lucius made a social gaffe. You broke in here while we were… indisposed… and not in a position to accept guests. The other person she's referring to is a local delinquent who tried to nick her purse. Which do you think she considers the worse offense?"

The older man closed his eyes and sighed. "Miss Blackburn, I do apologize for how my actions were perceived…"

Lulabelle snorted, cutting him off. "Perceived? Sugar, there's no other way to _perceive_ of breakin' and enterin'."

Affronted, he replied, "I have access to the floos of all the professors at my…"

"And do ya just walk into their homes as well? I admit that I'm havin' a hard time adjustin' to how y'all do things over here, but back home we don't just walk into someone's house without bein' invited, regardless of whether the door's locked or not."

Albus was silent for a moment. "I concede that you may have a point."

"Thanks, sugar," she said dryly. "Now was there anything else ya needed, or can we get back to…" she trailed off suggestively.

Severus was amused to see the headmaster's face redden.

"Er, no, I'll leave you to… it. Severus, I shall owl you later, and I do apologize for the miscommunication."

Lulabelle snorted in derision while Severus replied with a sneer, "That will be… acceptable… Albus."

Looking towards Lulabelle, he held out his hand and said, "My wand, madam?"

"Oh, ya mean _my_ wand?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I do believe I disarmed ya, sugar. That means this is my wand now."

Severus hesitatingly said, "Lulabelle, that's not exactly the way it works…"

Not tearing her gaze from Albus' face, she stated, "Maybe not normally, Lou, but that's how it works for _this_ wand." She narrowed her eyes at the headmaster and added, "Ain't that right, sugar?"

"Madam, I assure you…"

"Or would ya like for me to explain to Lou _exactly_ why this wand has changed its allegiance?"

Albus glared, eyes full of fury rather than their customary twinkle, at Lulabelle for a moment, then paled when Sinaka took a menacing step towards the older man.

"Right. Well. Good day," he said and hastily made his way back to the floo, calling out, "Headmaster's Office," before spinning away in the green flames.

Severus and Lulabelle watched the empty fireplace for a moment before turning to face each other.

"Well that was…" Lulabelle's thought was cut off as Severus grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers.

"You are… the most… amazing… wonderful… brilliant witch… I've ever… known," he said, punctuating each word with another kiss. Lulabelle giggled against him.

"Sin was pretty good, too," she said.

"Yes, the beast was phenomenal," Severus agreed and he turned to the now normally large and once again black dog to scratch behind his ears. "You were amazing as well, weren't you?" Sinaka chuffed at him.

* * *

Over a dinner of chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and Lulabelle's homemade yeast rolls, they discussed their unexpected guest.

"Did you seriously insinuate that Albus is gay?" Severus wanted to know.

"Well yeah. I thought ya knew," she replied.

"Nooo," he drawled. "That is not common knowledge."

Lulabelle looked shocked and ashamed. "Oh Lou, I shouldn't have done that. I would _never_ out someone on purpose. Please don't say anything about it to anyone," she fretted, then frowned. "Damn, now I owe the man an apology."

Severus snorted. "I'm sure you can let it slide, Lulabelle."

She sighed. "No, not for this. Even in my time people are still discriminated against for their sexuality, even though there's laws against it. I'm sure he grew up havin' to hide who he was, and for me to say… dammit. I feel just awful."

Severus looked at her with softening eyes. "You really are remarkable, my lady."

"Oh Lou, sexuality can be such a private thing if you don't fit society's perceived notions of normality. Just because I think it's perfectly acceptable doesn't mean I should go blabbin' his secrets to the world."

"You, you find homosexuality to be acceptable?" he asked, surprised.

Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "I do. I think ya should be attracted to the person, not their genitalia."

Severus cleared his throat. "That's a rather unconventional point of view. Not many people think that way," he stated.

"Not many people have the sense the Good Lord gave a goose, either," she shot back.

He placed his hand on top of hers where it rested on the table. "I'm not arguing with you, my lady. I'm merely surprised to find a common outlook on such a controversial subject."

Lulabelle sat back. "Oh. That's fine, then. Sorry I got upset. I just have some strong opinions on the matter."

"I gathered," Severus said dryly, then smiled at her. "Back to our… guest… why in the world did you keep his wand?"

"Now _that's_ a secret I don't mind spillin'," she laughed. "It's the Elder Wand, Lou, remember? I disarmed him, so it wouldn't work right for him anymore anyway. It'd still work like a regular wand, but any extra power he'd be used to wouldn't be there. Plus we can't let him, or anyone really, get all three of the Hallows."

"All three?"

"Yeah, we'll get the Resurrection Stone when we get the ring. Destroyin' the horcrux in it doesn't hurt the Stone."

"I remember that, but we still won't have the Cloak."

"Well no, it's Harry's. Besides, we don't want _anyone_ to be the Master of Death, even us. I don't think. I'm really not sure what all that entails…" she trailed off, considering the implications.

" _Potter_ has the Cloak?"

Lulabelle looked at him, surprised. "Did I not say that yesterday?"

"You said he has an invisibility cloak, not that it was _the_ Cloak of Invisibility!"

"Oh. Well, it is. Sorry Lou."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did he even get it?"

"Dumbledore had it. James had lent it to him durin' the first war, and he gave it to Harry for Christmas."

"Albus gave a _child_ a… nevermind. How did James get it, then?"

"Apparently it's a Potter family heirloom. It's been passed down in their family for generations. They're descended from Ignotus Peverell, and he's the brother who had the Cloak. Antioch had the Wand, and Cadmus had the Stone. Huh. The Gaunts must've been descended from Cadmus," she added thoughtfully.

"The Gaunts?" Severus questioned.

"Voldemort's mama's family. She was a Gaunt before she married Tom Riddle, Sr. She kept him under love potions, too. When she finally quit druggin' him, he left her. She was pregnant at the time, and died just after givin' birth to baby Voldemort. Oh, the Gaunts are directly descended from Salazar Slytherin, too. That's why they're all parselmouths."

"Bloody hell."

"Ya want some more potatoes?" she asked.

"No thank you, I'm quite full. This was wonderful, Lulabelle," he said, praising her food.

"It wasn't too bad. I'm worried about bakin' here, to be honest. I'm not sure how well my measurements will convert."

Severus was stumped. "You're worried about bacon?"

"Yeah. All your measurin' cups and spoons are in metric, and I'm used to Imperial."

"Ahh. Baking, not bacon."

Lulabelle snorted. "The language divide is sometimes a stream, sometimes a gulf," she laughed.

He chuckled at the miscommunication as well. "Perhaps we can find Imperial measuring cups in London?" he suggested.

"Naw, it's fine. I'll just work out the differences if I wanna bake something like I did for the rolls. I usually just eyeball my measurements, but ya can't do that with breads and cakes or it won't turn out."

"I see," Severus replied, already considering how to get her a set of American baking supplies without her knowledge. He had just decided on owling Cissy about it when she spoke.

"If you're done, Lou, I'll go ahead and clean up."

"You will do no such thing. After all the work you did to make this lovely meal, and without magic, I might add, I shall be the one to clean up."

Lulabelle snorted. "Ya can't say not usin' magic like it was some big accomplishment, ya silly man. This is the only way I know how to cook!"

Severus blinked. "You're right. I have been rather remiss on your magic lessons, haven't I? How about I teach you how to magically clean a kitchen, then?"

She clapped her hands in glee. "Yes, please!"

* * *

After dinner, they took Sinaka for a walk. Severus had also taught Lulabelle the Notice-Me-Not Charm, and she took the opportunity to cast one as they strolled down the street.

"More practice, my lady?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, and I thought we could talk about how to get Harry while we walked, too," she replied.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we can't just kidnap him."

She snickered. "That might be frowned upon, Lou."

"Shame," he said. "I admit I am not looking forward to seeing Tuney again," he told her.

Lulabelle looked up at his face. "Really? I thought you'd be all over gettin' to yell at her," she stated.

Severus smiled down at her. "While that does hold some appeal, Petunia Evans is a singularly loathsome individual. I had hoped to never come across her again."

Lulabelle sighed and leaned into him. "I'm sorry, Lou."

He slipped his arm around her as they continued walking. "Think nothing of it, my lady. I never thought I'd say this, but Potter is much more important than my discomfort. In this situation, at least," he added at the end.

She snorted at him. "Well, how do ya think we could do this? Do y'all have some kinda psychic paper we could use to convince her we have the right to take him?" she asked.

"Psy… did, did you just make a Doctor Who reference?" Severus had stopped walking, stunned.

"Yeah?" Lulabelle replied, confused. "Do ya not like Doctor Who?"

"On the contrary, it was one of my favorite programmes growing up. I'm just amazed that you've heard of it; it was cancelled a few years ago."

"Oh! Well they make a movie of it in 1996, and then reboot the series in 2005. They're on the thirteenth Doctor now, and she's a woman - I really like her. Doctor Who has a huge cult following in the States," Lulabelle informed him as they started to walk again.

"Merlin's beard…" Severus breathed. "But no, we unfortunately do not have psychic paper. There's always the Confundus Charm," he added.

"Yeah, that might work. We also need to be sure that Harry wants to come with us, Lou. I mean, his life's shit with 'em, but I don't wanna force him to live with us if he'd rather not. Especially given y'all's history."

Severus sighed. "I have a feeling a rather large apology on my part and an even longer explanation is in order, isn't it?"

Lulabelle patted his arm. "See? I keep tellin' ya you're a good man, and lookie there. Makin' the right decision again."

He huffed at her and tried to hide his blush. "How do you propose to gain access to Potter for this… conversation… madam?"

"Well," Lulabelle said thoughtfully. "Will Petunia recognize ya?"

"I'm sure," he responded.

"Hmm. If we drive over there, we could fake a flat tire in front of their house, and I could talk my way in by askin' for water for Sinaka. You'd be fixin' the flat, and then come in a lil' later and start yellin'. You can teach me how to make the phones not work, too, so she can't call the police," Lulabelle suggested.

"Why do you think I would know how to make the phone not work?" he asked, bewildered.

"Ya can't? Seems like there should be a charm for that. You should get right on that, Lou. That, and psychic paper, too. I don't see why that's not already a thing if y'all have magic."

Severus chuckled at her. "If _we_ have magic, you mean. You have magic too, my lady."

"Oh hush, Lou, ya know what I meant," she laughed. "Now tell me, does Legilimency always hurt, or can ya do it painlessly?"

Startled by the sudden turn in conversation, Severus replied, "It will always be uncomfortable, unless one is merely skimming surface thoughts. But yes, it is possible to perform with little to no pain, depending upon how deep one is looking. Why?"

"Because I wanna know _exactly_ what they did to Harry. And I want 'em to be prosecuted for it. At best, it's neglect. At worst…"

Severus tightened his arm around her. "I agree, my lady. I agree." After a moment, he added, "So we work our way in the house, then what? Talk to Potter, and if he wants to come with us, call the bob?"

"Well, we'd need a way to get legal custody of him. _Muggle_ legal custody. That's another reason why psychic paper should be a thing," Lulabelle said.

"A Confundus Charm would work just as well," he replied with a grin.

"Oh, that's handy," she said. "Just not as cool as psychic paper…" she grumbled under her breath.

Severus laughed out loud.

* * *

They were getting ready for bed when Lulabelle asked, "Do ya think we could go get him tomorrow, Lou?"

"Potter?"

"Harry, Lou. He's just a lil' boy. It creeps me out when ya call him Potter."

Severus chuckled at her. "Harry, then. And yes, I suppose so. Let's go to Diagon Alley in the morning, though. I'd like to pick up the Warmoth Vessel from Borgin and Burkes as soon as possible; they may have to order one."

"Warmoth Vessel?"

"Rat box."

"Right. How far is it to Little Whinging?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

"I'm not entirely sure; over three hundred kilometers, I'm sure," he replied.

"Well that doesn't mean anything to me. My brain works in miles."

He chuckled again. "Mine doesn't. It's about a four hour drive."

Lulabelle sighed as she turned down the covers on the bed and slipped inside. "I guess we'd be there after lunch? We could stop for a quick bite on the way, then go to his house. If he wants to come, I'm sure we'll end up at the police station - there will have to be paperwork to fill out at the very least, charm or no charm. We'll be gettin' back home awful late, Lou," she fretted.

Severus rolled his eyes, got into bed next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. "If Pot… if _Harry_ wants to come with us, we shall get a hotel for the night. If he does not, then we will simply come home. Don't worry so much, my lady."

"I meant what I said, Lou. Ya really are just the best man I've ever met."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains smut. But just a little bit.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Severus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. "If Pot… if Harry wants to come with us, we shall get a hotel for the night. If he does not, then we will simply come home. Don't worry so much, my lady."_

" _I meant what I said, Lou. Ya really are just the best man I've ever met."_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 **July 1, 1992**

Severus was having the most wonderful dream when he woke suddenly. He lay on his back, trying to place what had awakened him, when he abruptly realized what was happening. Grinning, he flipped back the blankets to reveal a head full of black and purple curls bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Good morning, Lulabelle," he drawled lasciviously.

Lulabelle hummed in reply and winked at him. Severus shuddered at the vibration, and she hummed some more. He ran his hand through her curls and gently held her head still as he began thrusting into her mouth.

Soon he moaned, "Lulabelle, I'm about to come," and started to pull her away from his length. She batted his hands away and kept going, gently tugging on his balls.

"I'm going to come in your mouth if you don't stop now," he panted in warning. He felt rather than saw her grin around his cock, and then felt her fingers creeping towards his backdoor.

When she circled his dark hole with her fingertips, he came with a groan, emptying himself into the hot mouth surrounding him, then collapsed back, bonelessly, to the bed. Lulabelle licked him clean, then sat up.

"Mornin', Lou," she said with a giggle.

"Please feel free to wake me like that whenever you wish, my lady," he offered, still trying to catch his breath.

Lulabelle snickered at him and rolled off the bed. "Come on, Lou, we're burnin' daylight," she said.

Severus tried and failed to catch her arm. "Come back here, madam. I wish to return the favor," he told her.

She danced out of his reach and said, "Later, Lou. We've got too much to do today. Now get up! We need to get goin'!"

* * *

They decided to leave Sinaka at home while they went to Diagon Alley.

"We won't be there long, and he probably won't be allowed in the store anyway," Lulabelle reasoned.

"Nor the bank," Severus agreed.

"We're goin' to Gringotts?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, yes," he replied hesitantly. "I'll need to make a withdrawal before we buy the Warmoth Vessel. I don't generally carry enough galleons with me."

Lulabelle looked troubled as she said, "Oh, are they very expensive, Lou? Maybe we should come up with a different plan."

Severus wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Not so very dear, just more than I keep on my person. Think nothing of it, my lady. Now, can you handle the floo on your own, or shall I toss you in again?"

* * *

Severus and Lulabelle walked into the white marble building through the large, imposing bronze doors. Lulabelle's silver eyes were wide as she took in the sights before her. On their earlier trip to Diagon Alley she had only glimpsed the bank from afar as they had no need to enter within at the time, but now she stood amazed at the imperial view.

Severus patted her hand where it rested in the crook of his arm and said, "Calm down, madam. It's just a bank. No need to bounce."

"Lou," she breathed, unable to say more. The guard standing next to them glanced at the couple, and bared his teeth in an approximation of a grin when Severus rolled his eyes at him, feigning exasperation with his companion.

"This way, my lady," Severus said, and escorted her through the second set of doors, silver this time, and towards a long counter behind which sat a row of goblin tellers.

"I would like to make a withdrawal," Severus said to the teller.

"Please," added Lulabelle.

Severus huffed quietly at her, and the goblin leaned over the tall counter to peer down his long, thin nose at her, surprise evident on his face.

He looked at Severus and said, "I like this one," his grin showing off a mouthful of pointed teeth.

Severus quirked a smile in return and replied, "As do I, Teller Bogrod."

"Very well, do you have your key?" Bogrod asked, returning to the task at hand.

"Of course," he replied, and handed the small, golden key to the goblin.

"Very good, Master Snape. I shall call Teller Griphook to escort you to your vault…" he paused at Lulabelle's sharp intake of breath. "Is there something out of order, madam?" he asked her.

Lulabelle blanched, then slowly shook her head 'no'. Severus and Bogard both looked at her disbelievingly.

"No sir, nothin' that's happened yet, at least," she stated.

Bogard narrowed his black eyes at her. "A Seer?"

Lulabelle looked up at Severus who said, "Yes, from America."

"Very well. Wait right here, please."

Lulabelle stared at Severus worriedly. "I'm sorry, Lou. I didn't know what to say," she whispered to him.

Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Do not distress yourself, Lulabelle. You have done nothing wrong. I assume you recognized the name?"

"Yeah…" Lulabelle trailed off when Bogard reappeared, a taller goblin behind him.

"Head Teller Ricbert wishes to speak with you, Madam Seer," Bogard told her.

"Oh please, sir, just call me Lulabelle."

Bogard showed his pointy teeth again and told Severus, "I like this one _very_ much." Severus snorted at him.

"Follow me, please," Ricbert commanded, and led them both down a hallway towards an oak-framed door with the words 'Head Teller Ricbert' written in gold on the frosted glass window. Once they entered the office, Ricbert directed them to the chairs in front of the large, ornately carved desk and sat himself behind it, placing his arms in front of him and folding his long fingers together.

"Teller Bogard tells me that you… reacted… when he spoke about Master Snape's vault, Madam Seer."

"Please, Head Teller, sir, call me Lulabelle."

Ricbert bared his teeth in a grin and said, "I can see why Teller Bogard likes you."

Lulabelle blinked. "Ya can?"

"Not many witches and wizards are so polite to goblins, Madam Seer," he told her.

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "And why not?" She turned to Severus and asked, "Is another one of those 'British people have no manners' things?"

Severus was about to reply when the sound of wheezy laughter startled them both.

"Yes, I can definitely see why Teller Bogard likes you. Allow me to introduce myself properly, Madam Seer." He rose from behind the desk and walked around in front of it to stand before her. "I am Head Teller Ricbert. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you, Madam Seer."

Lulabelle blinked at the greeting, glanced at Severus, then said, "I am Tallula Isabelle Blackburn, but please call me Lulabelle. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before ya as well, Head Teller Ricbert." She held out her hand to him, intending to shake, but the goblin grasped her forearm instead. Taking his forearm too, they didn't shake so much as bounce their clasped arms one time. Ricbert released her arm and grinned at her.

"You may call me Ricbert, Lulabelle."

"Thank ya kindly, Ricbert. Did I greet ya properly?"

Ricbert laughed again. "I have never been asked that by a witch or a wizard before. A few have known, of course, and a few more have assumed they knew. But not once have I had a human ask about a proper goblin greeting. I agree with Teller Bogard. I like you very much."

Lulabelle huffed at him. "I'm beginnin' to suspect that bein' British means bein' an ass, Ricbert."

Ricbert and Severus both laughed at her pronouncement, and then laughed harder at the way she covered her mouth when she realized she'd sworn in the goblin's presence.

"I do apologize for my language, sir. That was uncalled for."

Ricbert waved her off. "The truth is never uncalled for. Now," he said, moving back behind the desk to retake his seat, "please tell me why Teller Bogard brought you to my attention."

Lulabelle sighed and said, "Well, I don't really wanna get anyone in trouble, Ricbert. Ya see, what I know about hasn't happened yet, and I have no knowledge of the man's character until 1998."

Ricbert's eyes bore into hers. "Why would Teller Bogard be concerned with information about a human?"

"What?" Lulabelle asked, confused.

"You said you had knowledge of a man."

"Well yeah. Y'all are people. Oh no! I'm so sorry, Ricbert! I didn't realize that was offensive…" she trailed off, lowering her head with shame evident on her face.

Ricbert stared at her in silence, then turned to Severus. "She has no idea, does she?" he asked the tall man.

Severus cleared his throat. "My lady, you did not offend Ricbert. He is simply surprised that you see him as an equal." He took her hand, and to Ricbert he said, "Lulabelle grew up as a muggle in America. She had a block placed on her magic and was abandoned as an infant, and only found out that she was a witch five days ago. A near-fatal car accident broke the block, and she was able to spontaneously apparate both herself and her Cŵn Annwn across the Atlantic. She is a Seer, but never thought the things she Saw were real."

Ricbert closed his eyes for a moment. "Madam Seer," he started to say when he had opened his eyes again, then corrected himself. "Lulabelle," he said softly. "On behalf of the Goblin Nation, I thank you for the kindness you have shown to me today. Please allow me to perform an identity test upon you, in an attempt to return the favor and to find out who has done this horrible thing to you."

Lulabelle gasped. "Oh, Ricbert, ya don't have to do that, it's too much! And I am just _appalled_ that you felt the need to thank me for bein' polite!" She rounded on Severus and smacked him in the arm. "What do y'all _do_ to them?" She smacked him again. "He thanked me on behalf of his _nation_ , Lou!" She smacked him a third time. "This is goin' on The List, too," she finished in a huff and crossed her arms angrily.

"Ow! Must you hit me, woman?" Severus yelped. "I didn't do a bloody thing to the goblins!"

"You better not!" she hissed in reply. Neither noticed at first that Ricbert's jaw had dropped, nor that he was staring at them in shock. They did notice, however, when wheezing laughter filled the room.

They watched as the goblin tried and failed to get himself under control. Ricbert would nearly stop laughing, then glance at Severus and start up again. Soon Lulabelle and Severus were chuckling as well.

Ricbert was finally calming down when he pressed a rune that seemed to be carved into his desk. A guard strode into the office moments later. Ricbert said something to him in Gobbledegook, and he left without saying a word. The pair looked at him curiously. Ricbert waved a long-fingered hand in their direction.

"We shall be moving to a different office for the remainder of this… conversation," he told them as the guard returned.

The goblin guard bowed low in front of Ricbert, then straightened and said, "Follow me, please."

The trio followed the guard down the long hallway and through a door at the end. Severus was surprised to see one of the carts usually used to take bank patrons to their vaults set on gleaming tracks in a corridor filled with light.

Noticing his expression, Ricbert raised his brow and said, "You didn't think we would have the same rough-hewn passage to our dwellings as we do to the vaults, did you?"

"Er, no? I mean, I didn't realize where we were going," he hastily added when he caught sight of Lulabelle's expression. Ricbert wheezed out another laugh.

The guard opened the door of the cart and waited for them to board, then sat himself at the front. Severus was amazed at how smooth the ride was, having expected the same rough track he was used to when visiting his vault. They whipped around corners, twists, and turns with nary a bump. When the cart finally slowed, Lulabelle released the death-grip she had on his arm and sheepishly apologized.

"I'm not very good on rollercoasters, either," she told him. Severus chuckled at her and squeezed her hand as he grasped it to help her out of the cart.

"Think nothing of it, my lady. No permanent damage was done."

Ricbert grinned at them. "Welcome to the Goblin Nation," he announced.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _I'm not very good on rollercoasters, either," she told him. Severus chuckled at her and squeezed her hand as he grasped it to help her out of the cart._

" _Think nothing of it, my lady. No permanent damage was done."_

 _Ricbert grinned at them. "Welcome to the Goblin Nation," he announced._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 **July 1, 1992**

Ricbert led Severus and Lulabelle through a set of intricately carved gold doors. While Lulabelle was looking around interestedly, Severus was in shock. _'We are in the_ actual _Goblin Nation. I didn't know they allowed humans here! Bloody hell, she charmed a goblin. Keep calm, man. Don't give them a reason to be upset. Fuck, I wish I would have paid more attention in Binns' class…'_ his thoughts trailed off as he stared around in awe.

They were in an underground city. There were shops, businesses, and homes; everywhere they looked there were goblins bustling about. Shafts were set into the ceiling of the vast chamber that apparently were connected to the surface, as sunlight was streaming down and lighting the cavern much more effectively than the torches that lit the vaults. Nowhere to be seen were rough surfaces; every exterior was smooth, every facade was polished. At the center of the city was an imposing building, every bit as big as the bank itself. It was to this location that Ricbert led them, now accompanied by four armed guards.

"Where are we goin', Lou?" Lulabelle whispered to Severus.

"I have no idea," he murmured back to her.

When they reached the large, white marble building, Ricbert led them up the steps where two more goblin guards were stood with crossed battle axes blocking doors made of what appeared to be solid gold.

Ricbert spoke to them in Gobbledegook, and they stomped their feet in tandem, then uncrossed their axes. The two forward guards advanced, opening the golden doors and standing at attention. Ricbert led Severus and Lulabelle inside, followed still by the two rear guards.

"Ricbert, this is… this is just…" Lulabelle couldn't find the words to describe the room they were standing in. Everything was made of gold, silver, or marble. Jeweled chandeliers floated overhead, giving off a warm glow. One long wall was decorated with weaponry of all kinds: battle axes, crossbows, long and short swords, and more; the other was draped with silken tapestries depicting vicious battle scenes. There were many goblins in the room, milling about on either side of the corridor down the center of the room. At the end of the long space stood a gleaming throne on a marble dais, upon which sat an elderly goblin wearing a crown.

Ricbert showed his pointy teeth in another grin at Lulabelle's loss for words. "A common reaction to seeing the palace for the first time. Come. Allow me to introduce you both to the King of the Goblin Nation."

Lulabelle's face lit up with surprise, while Severus paled in shock. _'Fuck-fuck-fuck-please-don't-kill-us-please-don't-kill-us,'_ ran repeatedly through Severus' mind.

"Oh Ricbert, really?" Lulabelle clapped her hands in glee. "A real king? I'm so honored! Thank ya so much!" she gushed. Severus stared at her with wide eyes, then grunted when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Er, right. Yes. Honored," he managed to get out through his fear. Lulabelle rolled her eyes at him and moved to take the arm Ricbert had offered her. Ricbert bared his teeth in pleasure at both her lack of hesitation and Severus' obvious discomfort. The four guards still flanked them as Ricbert escorted Lulabelle to the throne, Severus following closely behind. He was vaguely aware of Lulabelle chattering quietly with Ricbert about the proper greeting for royalty, but mainly was concerned with keeping his breathing steady and not showing visible fear. He wondered how quickly Sinaka could get here to protect his witch should he be incapacitated or killed. _'She's not yours, man! Stop thinking that way! Great. I am about to die and I'm talking to myself…'_

The group approached the throne. Ricbert stepped forward, bowed lowly before the king, and spoke quickly in Gobbledegook. When the king replied, he rose and stepped back beside Lulabelle.

In English, he said, "King Ragnuk, allow me to present to you Miss Tallulah Isabelle Blackburn, Madam Seer, and her escort, Master Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Turning to the couple, he said, "My guests, I am honored to present to you Ragnuk the Third, King of the Goblin Nation."

Lulabelle knelt on the floor in front of the throne, and Severus quickly followed suit. "King Ragnuk, we are honored to be in your presence. May your gold ever increase, and may the blood of your enemies flow freely," Lulabelle said reverently.

The goblin king grunted at her. "We honor _you,_ Madam Seer, as a Friend to the Nation. We _allow_ him because he is entertaining when struck by a witch half his size."

Silence rang in the chamber. Lulabelle stared at the king in shock. Severus stopped breathing. Suddenly, Lulabelle snorted. Then she snickered. Then she laughed out loud and stood up.

"Please, King Ragnuk, call me Lulabelle. All my friends do," she said, and stepped forward to clasp forearms with the goblin.

Several of the goblins in the room gasped in surprise at the willingness of a witch to greet a goblin, even if he was their ruler. The elderly king stood up and greeted Lulabelle, then gestured for her to turn and face the room.

"My citizens," King Ragnuk said to the gathered assembly, "I present to you Tallulah Isabelle Blackburn, Madam Seer, and Friend to the Goblin Nation."

A growling clamor arose from the goblins in the room, interspersed with rumbling shouts of acceptance. Weapons were raised into the air in jubilation. The noise was almost deafening.

The king banged his staff against the dais, and they quieted almost instantly. King Ragnuk turned to a beaming Lulabelle and said, "We have all seen your conversation with Head Teller Ricbert. Your statements and your vehement defence of goblins have proven your worth to The Nation. Few humans hold us in any sort of regard, and fewer still have been made Friend to the Nation. You are an uncommon witch, Madam Seer. I am pleased to know you. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you, Lulabelle Blackburn, Madam Seer, Friend to the Goblin Nation."

Lulabelle blushed and said, "As honored as I am, King Ragnuk, I just don't think I really deserve all of this. I mean, all I did was yell at Lou when Ricbert was surprised that I was nice to him."

The king raised his brow at her. "Madam Seer, the first audible word you spoke in the presence of a goblin was to correct the mores of a wizard. In your first direct communication with a goblin, you referred to him as sir and invited him to use your first name, just as you did with Head Teller Ricbert. You then made certain you had performed the traditional goblin greeting correctly, and after that you berated your wizard, one who is held in high regard in the Wizarding community, I might add, for the treatment of The Goblin Nation as a whole by Wizardkind in general. You most assuredly deserve the honor bestowed upon you, Madam Seer, and you are the first witch to have attained such status in over one hundred years."

Lulabelle's jaw dropped in shock. "I am so sorry, King Ragnuk. Hearin' all that makes me ashamed to be human. I promise ya, I'll do everything I can to change people's perceptions of y'all. I have a list of stuff to change already. I apologize that I can't make it my top priority, but we hafta rescue a child, get an innocent man outta jail, and prevent Voldemort from comin' all the way back first. But once that's done, I'll do my best to set things right for y'all. Now, other than the bigotry, is there anything in particular y'all need? And could ya maybe have someone point me in the direction of some research materials as to where all this hatred came from? If ya heard what we talked about with Ricbert, I'm guessin' ya know I haven't known about bein' a witch for very long… and just outta curiosity, how _did_ ya see what happened? Do y'all have security cameras or somethin'? 'Cause I thought electronics wouldn't work around magic."

This time it was the king who was shocked. He stumbled back and took his seat swiftly, staring at Lulabelle all the while. "An uncommon witch indeed," he said softly. Suddenly, he barked out orders in Gobbledegook and several of the goblins took off in different directions. One returned almost immediately levitating a large, comfortable-looking chaise longue made of bronze and upholstered in matching bronze-colored silk, one with a silver table, three carrying golden trays laden with food, and one with a carved wooden chair. King Ragnuk bade them to sit and partake of the bounty before them, and his eyes crinkled at the edges with mirth when he caught the smirk Lulabelle sent Severus at the disparity in their seating arrangements. When the final goblin courier arrived back with a parchment and a silver dagger, the king spoke again.

"Madam Seer, all of the offices in Gringotts are monitored and warded. Teller Bogard informed us that your meeting with Head Teller Ricbert was one to watch closely. We watched the entire encounter, from the moment you entered until the moment you left the room."

"Oh, well that's handy, isn't it? And please, sir, do call me Lulabelle."

"As you wish. I ask that you to tell me the events of 1998 that you have Seen, please. At least as far as they concern The Nation. I gather that you have Seen the second rise of the dark lord who calls himself Voldemort?"

Lulabelle sighed. "Yes, sir. He truly never completely left, to be honest. He regains his corporeal form in 1995, and takes over control of the bank in 1997. I'm sure I don't have to tell ya that he's not too fond of most types of people; I know y'all lost an entire family to him in the seventies. When he comes back, y'all decide not to take sides in the war…"

"Why would we do this?" asked the king.

"Specifically 'cause Ludo Bagman made off with his gamblin' debts and y'all lost a lot of money, but I'm sure the horrible way y'all have been treated by humans had a lot to do with it, as well."

King Ragnuk's eyes glinted dangerously. "Tell me more about Bagman," he commanded.

"Well, he's addicted to gamblin', for one thing. Then he runs book at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 and loses big time. He can't afford to pay off his debts, and goes on the run."

"Yes," The king said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "We would be quite offended by this."

"Anyway, I know that sometime in 1997, Voldemort puts the bank under the sole control of wizards. Several of ya, and I'm not sure how many, go on the run 'cause y'all were bein' forced to work under wizards and ya didn't agree with it. Not that I blame ya a bit, sir. Griphook and Gornuk take off and catch up with Dean Thomas, Ted Tonks, and Dirk Cresswell, all Muggle-Born wizards, while they're on the run. They were safe for several months, but Snatchers caught up with 'em in 1998."

"Snatchers?" King Ragnuk asked curiously.

Lulabelle waved her hand and said, "Bad guys who kidnapped the people runnin' from Voldemort. Anyway, they fought valiantly, but Gornuk, Ted Tonks, and Dirk Cresswell are killed. Griphook and Dean Thomas are taken to Malfoy Manor where Voldemort had been livin' and are thrown in the dungeons. I'm not entirely sure how long they're held there, but eventually, in March of '98 I think, a house elf named Dobby helps 'em escape. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were captured, and Bellatrix Lestrange tortures Hermione. Dobby comes to save 'em, and Harry instructs him to take everyone in the dungeon to safety before comin' back for him and his friends. Dobby dies during the rescue, and Griphook is quite moved by the fact that Harry digs Dobby's grave himself and buries him personally. He then agrees to help them break into the bank to get a…" she stopped talking and looked to Severus.

Severus said softly, "Go on, Lulabelle. King Ragnuk deserves to know the truth." The king looked at Severus with an appraising eye.

Lulabelle took a deep breath. "There's a horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. One of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. It's Helga Hufflepuff's golden cup."

King Ragnuk leapt to his feet. Severus and Lulabelle both jumped, startled. The king roared out a string of Gobbledegook, and several goblins took off running. He sat back down and snarled, "It won't be there for long."

Lulabelle said, "As far as I know, the only way to destroy a horcrux is with fiendfyre or basilisk venom, but luckily…"

The king cut her off. "Those are the only ways for _wizards_ to destroy horcruxes. Gobin magic is different. We shall destroy the horcrux and return the cup to Hogwarts, where it belongs."

Lulabelle blinked. "Oh, well isn't that nice? I was gonna say that I knew where a basilisk was right now, but this is so much easier," she said, patting his hand. She looked at Severus and said, "See, this is what happens when ya subjugate an entire group of people. Y'all coulda been sharin' your skills for _centuries_ , Lou. For _shame_." She shook her head at him. Turning back to the king, she asked, "If you're gonna return the cup, does that mean that y'all can remove horcruxes without damagin' the receptacle?"

"Yes, of course… did you say you know where a basilisk is, right now? A _living_ basilisk?" he asked, incredulous.

Severus spoke up at that point. "If you will pardon me, your majesty, I have found it to be easier to hold my questions until after she has finished the chronological story. Please do as you wish, however," he added quickly when the king's glittering eyes turned his way.

Considering him, the king replied, "Yes, I see how that would be advantageous." He turned back to Lulabelle. "Please continue, Madam Seer."

"Lulabelle," she corrected, patting his hand again.

King Ragnuk bared his teeth in a smile and said, "Lulabelle. Please continue your story."

"Sure thing. So Griphook helps the kids break into the bank with the use of Polyjuice and an invisibility cloak, in return for 'em givin' him the Sword of Gryffindor. Only once they get the cup, he decides… he's not gonna get in trouble for this, is he? I mean, none of this has happened yet. And we're gonna make it so it never does. Plus the bank was under Voldemort's control at the time…"

"No, Lulabelle. Griphook will not be punished for crimes not yet committed. We may, however, decide to watch him carefully in the future, and examine his current and past business dealings."

"Okay, I can live with that." She smiled at the king. "So after the kids get the cup, Griphook decides that they're going to betray him and not give up the Sword, so he runs off and starts hollerin' about thieves and intruders. To escape, they hafta fly out on the back of the poor dragon y'all keep all locked up - remind me to talk to ya about _that,_ too - and then get on up to Hogwarts to destroy the horcruxes and, ya know, kill Voldemort. Only Griphook and sweet lil' Bogard are killed when the dragon bursts through the floor of the bank, and then Voldemort summons all the goblins to Malfoy Manor and kills everyone in a rage 'cause Harry got away, _and_ to make sure no one livin' had any knowledge of his horcruxes."

King Ragnuk, and the entire room, was silent.

Lulabelle glanced around the room and noticed the goblins' shock. "But don't worry, sir. Lou and I are gonna fix it. Besides, if y'all destroy the horcrux in the cup and return it to the school, even if he does come back there won't be any reason for the kids to hafta break in, or Voldemort, um, killin' everyone," she said, stumbling over the last few words.

The king slowly rose to his feet and faced Severus. "Do you, wizard, believe the words of this witch?"

"I do," Severus stood and said slowly, without hesitation but not without fear. _'Bloody hell, this is it, this is how I die. She just told their fucking king that the Goblin Nation is killed.'_

"Do you, wizard, swear to help this witch attain her goals in regards to the future she has Seen, in any way you can?"

"I do. I… I would do anything for her, your majesty," he replied, missing the way Lulabelle sucked in a breath at his words because the beating of his heart, pounding in relief that he probably _wasn't_ about to die, was so loud in his ears.

King Ragnuk turned towards the gathered assembly. "My citizens, I present to you Master Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Esquire to the Goblin Nation."

The clamor for Severus was just as loud as it had been for Lulabelle, and Severus blushed the entire time. Lulabelle snickered at him as she joined in. After King Ragnuk banged his staff on the marble dais once more and the din died down, he gestured for them to retake their seats.

"My Friend, my Esquire, you do us great honor. Allow me to do something for you in return. Lulabelle, please give me your hand," King Ragnuk commanded, placing the parchment he had been given earlier on the now cleared silver table.

Lulabelle extended her hand to the king. He raised the dagger and quickly sliced down her palm. Before she could react, King Ragnuk turned her hand over and slammed it down onto the parchment, then immediately lifted it and ran his long finger over the wound. When Lulabelle inspected her hand once he released her, there was no trace of the cut, and no pain at all.

"Not that I'm not grateful for whatever ya just did, but, um, what did ya just do, sir?" she asked, curiously poking at her palm where the wound had been.

King Ragnuk grinned fully, showing off his pointy teeth. "I am finding out whom to kill, Lulabelle. This is an identity test. Someone blocked the magic of a Friend to the Goblin Nation, and they will pay in blood. The first step to that is finding out who you truly are," he replied.

Lulabelle looked shocked, but Severus simply leaned over curiously, wanting to see the test results.

The bloody palm print on the parchment was moving, slowly forming shapes. Before their eyes, words appeared.

 _Alula Ophelia Black_

 _Daughter of Orion and Walburga Black_

 _Date of Birth ~ February 25th, 1970_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _The bloody palm print on the parchment was moving, slowly forming shapes. Before their eyes, words appeared._

 _Alula Ophelia Black_

 _Daughter of Orion and Walburga Black_

 _Date of Birth ~ February 25th, 1970_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

 **July 1, 1992**

Severus fell back against the chaise longue in shock. Lulabelle looked confused.

"That's not right, that _can't_ be right," she said, to no one in particular.

"I assure you, my Friend, the identity parchment is infallible," King Ragnuk assured her.

Lulabelle turned to Severus. "But I wasn't born in 1970, Lou. Something went wrong," she said, visibly getting upset.

"Lulabelle, it's not wrong…" Severus started to say.

"No! It's wrong! I don't _belong_ here! I don't belong in England! I don't belong in this _time!_ My home is in Oklahoma, thirty years from now! It's _wrong!"_ she yelled, starting to cry.

Severus wrapped her in his long arms and pulled her into his lap. "It's wrong, it's wrong," she sobbed into his chest. King Ragnuk looked at them, shocked.

Stroking Lulabelle's back, Severus spoke to the king. "When Lulabelle's accidental magic sent her to England, it also sent her thirty years into the past. She left Oklahoma on June 27th, 2022, and ended up in Manchester on June 27th, 1992."

King Ragnuk sat heavily upon his throne. "So whoever blocked her magic…"

"Also sent her forward in time," Severus finished, pressing a kiss to the top of Lulabelle's curls. "May I trouble you for a Calming Draught, your majesty?"

The king simply snapped his fingers, and within moments a goblin was handing the draught to Severus. After popping off the lid and smelling the potion, he spoke into her ear, still stroking her back.

"Drink this, my lady. It will help you calm down. Come now, sweet witch. Drink it all… very good, Lulabelle. I've got you. No need to worry." He continued stroking her back and speaking quietly as he held her tightly. Soon her sobs tapered off and her fists, which had been tightly clenched in the front of his robes, relaxed. Severus realized she had fallen asleep.

"Perhaps a smaller dose for her first Calming Draught would have been preferable," he said with chagrin to the king.

Baring his teeth with a small grin, King Ragnuk replied, "Perhaps."

"You know, she is quite convinced that she's actually in a coma. She thinks this - magic and witches and wizards, all of it - is a dream, just something she made up. She thinks she's in a coma in Oklahoma after her accident, and instead of being upset for herself, she was worried about the fate of her dog."

"An uncommon witch, indeed. And an excellent quality to have in a Friend to the Goblin Nation," the king replied.

Severus snorted. "She thought she had an 'oversized' boarhound. He's a bloody Cŵn Annwn."

King Ragnuk laughed at that. "Tell me, Esquire. Do you think she can change the fate of the Nation?"

"Honestly, your majesty? I think she's going to change the world."

* * *

Lulabelle awoke disoriented. For a few moments, she simply laid on the soft bed and tried to remember where she was. When the answer wasn't forthcoming, she tried to remember how she'd gotten there. That knowledge escaped her as well. She sat up and looked around the room she was in. Although small, it was lavishly furnished, with decorations of delicately wrought precious metals scattered throughout. Lulabelle was just rising from the bed when the door opened and a female goblin entered.

"Madam Seer should not be getting up on her own!" The goblin cried, rushing to her side and helping her back under the covers.

"Really, ma'am, I feel fine," Lulabelle tried to say, but was immediately spoken over.

"No no, Madam Seer, you shall stay right here. I shall fetch the Esquire for you," she said, and turned to leave the room. Before she opened the door, however, she turned back to Lulabelle.

"You stay," the goblin told her firmly, and walked through the doorway.

Lulabelle huffed a smile at her retreating back. Soon, Severus was striding into the room and to her side.

"Lulabelle, how are you feeling?" he asked. She raised her arms to him and he scooped her up into his arms and sat on the bed, placing her in his lap.

"I don't know where I am, Lou," she said against his robes, her head laid upon his chest. He brushed his hand down the back of her curls.

"You are in a guest room in the palace. King Ragnuk had me bring you here when you fell asleep after taking a Calming Draught." Severus winced at that. "I am sorry, my lady. I should have thought about it being the first time you had taken a potion of any kind, and given you a smaller dose."

Lulabelle sighed into his chest. "I kinda liked it when you called me 'sweet witch' instead of 'my lady', Lou," she softly told him. Severus quirked a smile at her words and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Did you, sweet witch? And why is that?" he wondered.

"I dunno. Just seems… less formal, I guess. You don't have to, Lou. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Severus tightened his arms around her. "Of course you should have, sweet witch. Now, Before King Ragnuk requests our presence, let me tell you what has happened whilst you were asleep." He cast a silencing charm around them, then snorted.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I 'did the thing'," he replied, and she snickered as well. "After I brought you in here, the king asked to see me privately. I told him everything, except for the fact that you aren't truly a Seer; mostly because I didn't want to inform the King of the Goblin Nation that we had lied to him. He now knows all of the information in the books that you have told me, however he thinks that you have Seen these events." Severus paused to take a deep breath and continued, "I also told him about our plans for Potter, Black, and the horcruxes. King Ragnuk is actually a great strategist, and when he is not terrifying me, a brilliant conversationalist as well."

"He terrifies you?" she asked incredulously.

"Sweet witch, goblins and wizards do not have a pleasant history. He scares the bloody hell out of me."

She snickered at him. "Imma tell him you said that, Lou. He's been perfectly pleasant since we got here. All of the goblins have been," she added.

"I cannot believe you managed to charm the entire Goblin Nation, Lulabelle."

"Speakin' of, Lou, what does bein' a Friend and an Esquire even mean?" she wanted to know.

Severus blew out a breath. "As a Friend, you are basically considered a member of the king's family. You have the same rights and protections afforded to goblin royalty, and they will back you in any way they can. I'm sure there is more to it, but that is what I know. As an Esquire, I am more like a member of the Nation as opposed to the royal family, and have the rights and protections of any member thereof."

"All that for bein' nice?"

"All that for being nice," he agreed.

"That really pisses me off. And makes me even more mad that I ended up fuckin' British."

Severus shifted her in his lap. "Yes, well, that is something else we need to discuss," he started to say, but there was a knock on the door. Severus quickly cancelled the silencing charm and called out, "You may enter."

The same female goblin that had been there earlier entered the room. "King Ragnuk wants to know if Madam Seer has recovered," she announced.

Lulabelle scooted off Severus' lap. "Yes ma'am, I'm feelin' much better now. Thank ya so much for all your help," she replied. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

The goblin looked at her curiously. "You call me ma'am?"

"We haven't been introduced yet, ma'am. I don't know your name," she said, and turned, intending to whack Severus again for yet another slight against the goblins, only to find that he'd moved out of her range.

"Lulabelle, this is Urkat, Head of…" he paused. "My apologies, Urkat, I don't remember your title."

Urkat bared her teeth at him in a small smile. "Apologies accepted, Esquire," she said, and approached the couple. To Lulabelle, she said, "I am Head Chargoblin Urkat. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you, Madam Seer."

"Pleased to meet ya, Urkat. I'm Tallulah Isabelle Blackburn, but please call me Lulabelle. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before ya, too," Lulabelle replied, extending her arm to the goblin.

The two grasped forearms and smiled at each other. "If you are well, King Ragnuk has requested your presence, Madam Seer. Yours as well, Esquire," Urkat told them.

"Lulabelle," she corrected. Urkat bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Yes. Lulabelle," she replied.

Severus rose and offered Lulabelle his arm. They followed Urkat out of the room and down a long gilded hall towards the throne room, but stopped in front of another set of doors instead. The trio entered a lavishly appointed room, richly decorated yet surprisingly comfortable. King Ragnuk was seated in a chair similar to his throne, but softer somehow, more comfortable looking.

The king rose as they approached. "Lulabelle. I trust that you are recovered?" he asked.

Lulabelle blushed. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry to be such a bother," she started to say, but the king cut her off.

"You had a shock. I apologize for my part in it. I was not fully aware of your circumstances," King Ragnuk said with a wave of his hand to brush off her concerns. "I gather you were not aware that you are a Black?"

"No sir. I knew I was adopted, but I always thought that I was born in Phoenix, in the year 2000."

At that, Severus' head snapped up. "Phoenix? I thought you said you were found in Arizona."

Lulabelle rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, Lou. Phoenix, _Arizona._ Phoenix is the capital city there. Try to keep up, sugar."

Severus huffed at her. "It is an interesting coincidence, Lulabelle, that you would be found in Phoenix, having been kidnapped during the same year that the Order of the Phoenix was founded."

She sat down heavily on the settee across from the king. "I was kidnapped? How do you know?" she demanded.

Severus sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "The infant daughter of a Noble and Most Ancient House being kidnapped? It made national headlines, sweet witch, even in the muggle world. I remember my parents talking about it after seeing it on the telly."

"Oh," she said softly. "I always thought I wasn't wanted. That I was a mistake someone left on a park bench because… well, I don't know why. They wanted me?"

"Yes, sweet witch," Severus told her, gathering her into his arms. "And they never forgot about you, either. Regulus spoke of you from time to time. And throughout Hogwarts, even when they were at each other's throats, Reggie and Sirius would celebrate your birthday together every year. You were very much wanted, and very much missed."

Lulabelle was silent for a moment, trying not to let her tears fall. King Ragnuk cleared his throat.

"I take it you have Seen your family?" he queried.

"Yes, well no, I mean… I mean yes I know who they are, but I didn't know they were my family," Lulabelle told him.

King Ragnuk grunted at her. "Your father refused to believe you were lost to him forever. He kept your trust vault open, and barred his wife from accessing it. Accounts Manager Nagnok has managed your vault all this time, and has made several wise decisions regarding your finances."

"Oh, that's nice of him, I'll have to tell him thanks," she said in a distracted voice, her mind racing, trying to connect the dots. "So I was kidnapped, magically bound, and sent to the future? Why? Could someone really have hated the Blacks that much?"

"I do not know, but they will be found, and they _will_ be punished," growled the king. "As for now, I have commanded Accounts Manager Nagnok to present an accounting of all your holdings for you."

He pressed a rune carved into the arm of his chair. Almost immediately, the door to the sitting room opened and a goblin entered carrying a large book.

After bowing to the king, he said, "Madam Seer, I am Accounts Manager Nagnok. May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you."

The traditional greeting was completed, and he placed the book on the low table in front of the settee. "As you can see, your trust is quite robust. I have been able to make some sound investments for you over the years, much more so than I would have been able to do had you been present and using the account. You also inherited a significant amount upon the deaths of your father and your brother. As your only other immediate family member still living is currently residing in Azkaban, you are now the de facto head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, pending the outcome of the trial of one Sirius Black."

Lulabelle glanced at Severus in surprise. "Ya really did tell King Ragnuk everything, Lou," she commented.

Before he could reply, the king bared his teeth in a grin and spoke. "He did, as any Esquire should. However, we already knew that Sirius Black is still awaiting trial. Our records would have changed to reflect it had he been either sentenced or released."

"I see," murmured Lulabelle, looking over the figures. "So what does bein' the de facto Head of House entail?"

"You have access to all Black vaults, in addition to your trust vault. You have power over the trust vaults of all members of the Black family. You have sole access to the financial vault, and controlling interest over the family vault. You have ownership of the Black family ancestral home at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and all contents therein. You have a seat on the Wizengamot. All of this is subject to the outcome of the trial of Sirius Black," Nagnok replied. "Should he be found innocent, you shall retain sole access to your personal trust vault, as per the decree of Orion Black. You shall have limited access to the family vault. Everything else will revert to the control of Sirius Black."

"What's the net worth of my trust vault?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

"687,794 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 20 Knuts," Nagnok replied.

At the blank look on Lulabelle's face, Severus said, "Could you tell us what that would be in American dollars, please?"

"Certainly. In American dollars, your trust vault is worth $3,308,125.54. As I said, I was able to make some _very_ good investments."

"Thank ya for that, Nagnok. I do appreciate it," Lulabelle said. Severus was quite surprised that she seemed to take the vast amount in stride. "And what is the liquid net worth of all the vaults? Excluding the trust vaults of other family members, of course," she went to on ask.

"5,976,778 Galleons, 9 Sickles, and 5 Knuts." Nagnok thought for a moment, then said, "In American dollars, the liquid net worth of all vaults, other than the ones specified, is $28,746,847.02."

Severus had paled in shock when he heard the amount. He was vaguely aware of Lulabelle asking if she was allowed to set up trusts for non-family members and whether or not they'd be honored when Sirius was released, but mostly his mind was spinning, wondering how long he had left with her before she realized how much better she could do than him. He hoped she would at least want to stay friendly, but didn't expect her to do so. After all, she was a Pureblood princess, a _wealthy_ Pureblood princess, and he was just a Manc from Spinner's End, the worst part of the wrong side of the tracks in Cokeworth. _'You knew she was too good for you, man. Keep it together. Offer to help her move her things to her fucking ancestral home…'_

"Lou. _Lou!_ Are ya listenin' to me?" His thoughts were interrupted by Lulabelle's voice.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, my lady?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I asked ya if ya thought it would be okay to set up trusts for each of the Weasley children, or if it would offend their folks. Are ya okay? Ya look like you've seen a ghost," she replied. "And why am I 'my lady' again?"

Severus ducked his head in an attempt to hide his face with his hair. "You've had a change in status, Lulabelle. I didn't want to presume…"

"Presume what? That now, since I have access to money that actually works in this time period, I'd just, what, run off and forget about ya?"

"No, but you have to see…"

"I see that ya have little faith in me," Lulabelle said, hurt evident on her face. Severus grabbed her hands in his.

"No, sweet witch. I'm sorry. I should not have reacted this way. Please forgive me."

Lulabelle softened. "I'll forgive ya, ya silly man. Besides, ya already knew I came from money. We talked about my daddy bein' in oil," she reminded him.

Severus chuckled softly. "Yes, but this is quite a lot of…"

"Lou," she interrupted him. "Daddy's in _oil_. This isn't really all that much money to me." Severus' eyes widened at her words. "So if you're worried about me changin' or puttin' on airs just 'cause I inherited a bunch of money from some people I never met, it's not gonna happen. Ya liked me before, right?"

He nodded at her, and she squeezed his hands. "I'm still the same person. It doesn't amount to a hill of beans what I have in the bank."

Severus snorted. "That would be a rather large hill, sweet witch," he told her.

"Lou. I put more into my foundation every year than what's in my trust vault. And that money comes from my real trust, the one back home. I mean, I'm sure inflation has a lot to do with it, but these vaults? It's enough to be comfortable, but it's not what I'm used to."

"Merlin's bollocks," he said, flabbergasted. "I had no idea…"

"So this? This changes nothin' for me. Except that I won't feel bad makin' ya pay for everything anymore."

"I see," he said faintly.

At that point, King Ragnuk cleared his throat. "Lulabelle, I wanted to ask you about the basilisk," he stated.

"Oh sure. There's one in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. Why?"

"The Nation traditionally used a basilisk to guard our vaults. At the unfortunate death of our last guardian, we had to resort to the use of dragons."

Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "And ya want me to get ya the snake," she stated.

"Yes," he replied.

"No."

"No?" the king asked, curiously.

"Absolutely not. I know how y'all treat the dragon that the kids escaped on. Clankers? Seriously? Y'all trained a beautiful animal to respond to pain, and kept somethin' born to fly trapped underground. I will _not_ facilitate the capture of another animal for ya, Friend or no Friend."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "And ya want me to get ya the snake," she stated._

" _Yes," he replied._

" _No."_

" _No?" the king asked, curiously._

" _Absolutely not. I know how y'all treat the dragon that the kids escaped on. Clankers? Seriously? Ya trained a beautiful animal to respond to pain, and kept somethin' born to fly trapped underground. I will_ not _facilitate the capture of another animal for ya, Friend or no Friend."_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

 **July 1, 1992**

King Ragnuk grinned at Lulabelle. "I find your impertinence refreshing, even as I see my Esquire's fear written all over his face."

Lulabelle glanced at Severus and then snickered. "Ya know, he told me he's terrified of ya," she stage-whispered to the king. Severus grumbled under his breath and made the other two laugh.

"Allow me to explain. Centuries ago, we used basilisks to guard our vaults. It was a symbiotic relationship between goblin and reptile - the snake had a comfortable and safe home, and we had protection for our treasure. Goblins are immune to the stare of the basilisk, and the ones we cared for were well trained and well regarded. When our last one died - of old age, I might add - we were unable to procure another as the breeding of basilisks was made illegal in medieval times. King Gringott the Second, the great-grandson of the king who built the bank, decided to use a dragon as the new guard. I was not yet crowned, or indeed even born when this came about, or I would not have allowed it to happen. I can assure you, Lulabelle, I have been searching for a basilisk to replace the dragon since I have been made king."

Lulabelle frowned at him. "Y'all treated the snakes well?" she wanted clarified.

"Very well."

"How did y'all train 'em?" she asked, not yet willing to capitulate.

"We do not have the gift of Parselmagic, but goblin magic is very similar, complimentary you could say. We are able to connect with the basilisks on a level that humans cannot."

"Ya won't hurt it?"

"You have my word as King," he replied.

"Okay, King Ragnuk. I'll get ya the snake if y'all help me get it out of the school, _and_ if ya let me have the dragon."

Severus stared at her. "What in Merlin's name are you going to do with a dragon?" he nearly yelled.

Lulabelle looked at him, surprised by his tone. "Send it to the dragon reserve in Romania for rehabilitation, Lou. What did ya think I was going to do with it?" she replied, curious to hear his answer.

Severus wiped his hand down his face. "I apologize, sweet witch, but I was having visions of you walking both a Cŵn Annwn and a bloody dragon on matching leads…"

Lulabelle and King Ragnuk both snickered at him. "Ya silly man, this is what I do; rescue abused animals and rehabilitate them. I don't know the first thing about dragons, but Charlie Weasley does. I figured since we're gonna hafta go to the Weasleys' house anyway, I could get his contact information from his mama while we're there."

King Ragnuk spoke up then. "We can assist in that. One of our curse-breakers is a Weasley. I will inform him of the need for his brother's expertise once you have secured the basilisk. We shall also assist in the removal of the dragon from the bank."

"Thank ya, sir. That's sure helpful, and I do appreciate it. I'm not entirely sure when we'll be able to get the basilisk, though. Before school starts in September, for sure, but it might be a few weeks. We have some things to take care of first."

The king waved his hand in acceptance. "No matter. Now, is there anything else The Nation can do for you, Friend? Esquire?"

Lulabelle looked at Severus and said, "Well we originally came because Lou here needed to make a withdrawal…"

Severus cut her off. "Already done, sweet witch. King Ragnuk even sent someone to purchase the Warmoth Vessel for me so that I wouldn't have to leave you."

She blinked in surprise. "Oh, was I really out for that long?"

"Just over two hours. It is now half noon."

Lulabelle's jaw dropped. "Lou! We need to go! It's so late; we hafta get to Little Whinging!" She leapt to her feet and started pulling on Severus' arm to get him to stand as well. "I'm so sorry to rush out on ya, King Ragnuk, but we hafta be in Surrey as soon as possible and we're drivin'. Dammit, I thought we'd almost be there by now," she fretted.

The king and Severus both rose from their seats. "By all means, my Friend. Go and rescue the young Potter scion. Bring him to the bank by the end of the week; he has some paperwork that has been neglected since his eleventh birthday."

"We will, sir. And thanks so much for everything y'all have done. I just can't tell ya how much it all means to me," Lulabelle gushed as she dragged Severus to the door. Suddenly she stopped and walked back to the king.

"I've learned the traditional goblin greeting; is there a traditional gobin farewell?"

"We can discuss it another time, my Friend. I know you are in a hurry. But thank you for asking."

"Alright. May I give you the traditional southern goodbye, sir?"

"Of course, Lulabelle."

She wrapped her arms around the King of the Goblin Nation's neck and kissed his cheek. "I'll sure miss ya, sir," she said.

King Ragnuk simply stared after her, rubbing his cheek. "I believe I shall miss you as well, Lulabelle Blackburn, Madam Seer, Friend to the Goblin Nation," he said softly, almost to himself, as the new Friend dragged the new Esquire out of his private chambers.

* * *

"Do ya know any spells to change my hair?" Lulabelle asked Severus an hour later as they were driving down the M6 towards Surrey.

"What?" Severus asked, glancing quickly at her before returning his attention to the road.

"It's just that the Dursleys are big on things bein' normal. I'm guessin' havin' purple in my hair isn't all that normal for 1992."

"Ah. No. It is rather unusual for this time. Lovely, but unusual," he replied. "I can charm it to be all black if you wish. I could do the same with your Jeep as well."

Lulabelle giggled at him. "That's probably a good idea. This was a custom paint job, Lou. Just in case ya were wonderin' if purple Jeeps are common in the future - they aren't."

"I made no such assumptions," he said dryly.

Lulabelle sighed. "I'm worried about bein' a Black."

Severus glanced at her again. "I am as well, sweet witch. You do know that when Black is released from Azkaban, he will not allow me to see you, right?"

"No one, brother or not, has the right to dictate to me whom I can and cannot see, Lou."

He quirked a smile at her vehemence. "Lulabelle, he will be the Head of your House. He does have that right."

"Aww, it's cute that ya think so. Besides, we don't even know for sure if it'll be a problem in the first place." She patted him on the thigh. "Let's just wait and see, and if it's an issue, I'll fix it."

Severus sighed. "I don't think you understand, sweet witch. By law, he has that right."

"And if he chooses to exert that right, I'll fix it. I'm puttin' that law on The List, though. That's some kinda bullshit right there."

He snickered at her statement, then sighed again. "Of all the families you could have been born into, it had to be Black's," he said resignedly.

"You were friends with Regulus, though, and Sirius was his brother, too," she pointed out.

"True," he agreed, then he snickered. "I actually cannot wait to see the look on his face when he finds out that I've been fucking his baby sister."

"Lou! You're horrible!" she declared, laughing.

Severus' eyes were glittering with malicious glee when he took her hand and said, "Please let me be the one to tell him, sweet witch."

"You're ridiculous. But sure thing," she replied with a grin.

* * *

It was just before five o'clock when they made it to Privet Drive. For the rest of the drive, they had discussed their plan of action regarding the visit and what all they hoped to accomplish. Severus had pulled off into a deserted alley to charm both the Jeep and Lulabelle's hair black, but not without commenting that he wouldn't be adverse to making the change to the Jeep permanent. Lulabelle had rolled her eyes and smacked him for his opinion.

Lulabelle was relieved to note that there was no car in the drive as they pulled up. "Good, Vernon isn't home yet. We'll still hafta try to hurry, though. Got the back-up plan down for if he shows up before Harry's ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Lulabelle. We've discussed it ad nauseum since Birmingham."

She huffed at him. "I'm just makin' sure, Lou. And I still think you're sayin' Birmingham wrong."

Severus leaned over and kissed her. "Stop worrying, sweet witch. All will be well. Either we leave with Potter, or he decides to go into foster care. We will still contact the DMLE and muggle authorities either way, and he won't be in this house for long. And our Birmingham was here long before you even had a country, so I win."

Lulabelle stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and opened the door, calling for Sinaka to follow.

Severus stayed at the Jeep, making a show of removing the spare tyre from the back of the vehicle, while Lulabelle and Sinaka walked up the front path. She knocked on the front door and waited.

Soon, the door cracked open, and a thin blonde woman with a rather long neck opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked, looking rather startled at the sight of the large dog by Lulabelle's side.

"How-do, ma'am. I'm Lulabelle Blackburn, I live just around the corner on Magnolia Crescent? I hate to impose on ya, but ya see, we just had a flat tire right in front of your house. Lou's fixin' it, but I wondered if I might trouble ya for some water for my dog? It's pretty warm today, and I don't want him to get overheated."

Petunia peered around her to glimpse the now black vehicle being slowly raised (by magic as opposed to a jack), and sniffed slightly. "I didn't realize we had Americans in the area."

"Oh, we're new. Lou's British, though, so I'm the only foreigner. Well, I guess Sinaka is, too," she said with a chuckle as she rubbed his head. "I've noticed your boy when I've taken Sin for walks. He sure seems to be scared of dogs, if ya don't mind me sayin' so."

Petunia sneered at her. "My Duddykins isn't afraid of dogs at all, Miss… Wait. What did the boy look like?"

"'Bout yay high, black hair, glasses," Lulabelle listed off while indicating Harry's height with her hand.

"Ah yes. That would be my nephew. He's not the brightest boy you'll ever meet. Please, do come in. I'll get you some water for, what did you say your dog's name was again?"

Severus watched as they disappeared into the house, then lowered the vehicle to the ground and replaced the spare back onto the swing gate. He activated the monitoring spell he'd placed on Lulabelle - they'd decided on the parenting charm when she'd brought up the idea of using an earpiece. Well, after she'd explained what she'd meant by earpieces, of course. _'More muggle magic,'_ he thought wryly, and settled in to listen.

Inside the house, Lulabelle was gushing to Petunia about her 'lovely' home. "I just love the color scheme ya have! The peach and beige really work well together. Ya have a wonderful eye for decorating, ma'am."

"Please, call me Petunia," the woman preened under her false compliments. "The kitchen is this way, we can get, Sinaka was it? Yes, we can get Sinaka some water there."

Lulabelle and Sinaka were invited to stay inside until 'Lou' was finished changing the flat tyre. "My husband should be home in the next twenty minutes or so, and I'm sure he would enjoy seeing Sinaka. His sister breeds champion bulldogs, you know," Petunia informed her as they sat down in the living room. "My Duddykins adores her dogs, but my nephew has always been rather nervous around them." She turned towards the kitchen and raised her voice to Harry. "Boy! Hurry up with that tea! He's always been a lazy sort. My sister's child, unfortunately. We had to take him in after she passed," she added conversationally to Lulabelle.

"That must've been rough for ya," Lulabelle said, trying to sound sympathetic, but inwardly seething. "Lou should be done any minute, but if ya want us to stay to meet your husband, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she said. 'Lou should be done any minute' had been their code for Severus to enter the house. Lulabelle wasn't sure she'd waited long enough for him to have actually changed a tyre, but she couldn't bear to keep chatting with the horrid woman.

True to plan, a couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dudley was tasked with answering the door, as Harry was still making tea. He was just entering the living room with a tea tray when the absolute last person he'd ever expected to see in his house came into the room. Harry dropped the tray in shock and froze.

"How dare you be so clumsy!" Petunia hissed at him. "Just you wait until your uncle gets home," she went on, her narrowed eyes focused on Harry and not the newcomer. Finally noticing that Harry's attention wasn't on her, she turned to see what he was staring at. Petunia's eyes widened in shock. "You!" she cried.

"Hello, _Tuney,"_ Severus drawled.

"You're not supposed to be here! We don't want _your kind_ in our home!" She rounded on Lulabelle. "Are you one of those _freaks,_ too?" she shrieked.

Lulabelle stood up and dusted her hands off on her shorts. "Oh, did I not mention that 'Lou' was just a lil' nickname I have for Severus Snape? Must've slipped my mind. Well, I think I'll just leave y'all to get reacquainted. Harry, why don't ya show me your room? It's the smallest bedroom, the one that used to be Duddykins' second bedroom, right? I bet ya like that so much more than the _fuckin' cupboard,_ doncha sugar?" Harry nodded mutely at her, utterly bewildered.

"I'll leave Sin down here with y'all, Lou. Just in case ya need him," she said, and wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders to guide him out of the room. When Harry flinched at her touch, Lulabelle's eyes darkened. "Find out about that too, would ya, Lou? And don't be nice about it, either." She gently led Harry towards the stairs.

* * *

Harry had no idea what was going on. His most hated professor was in his house. Professor Snape was in his house _and_ had called his aunt 'Tuney' _._ Now he was sitting on his bed, staring at an American woman he'd never seen before in his life. It felt like a dream, but he wasn't quite sure if it was a bad dream or not.

He'd been confused when she first arrived, because he'd overheard her talking to Aunt Petunia about him being scared of her dog. He knew he'd never seen a dog that big before, not counting Fluffy; it was even bigger than Hagrid's boarhound, Fang. So she'd… lied to Aunt Petunia? She'd been nice to Aunt Petunia at first, but when Professor Snape came in, she got mad. She seemed to be nice to him, though. He couldn't decide what to make of the situation, so he simply continued to stare at her.

"Harry, first off, my name's Lulabelle Blackburn. I'm a witch, and I'm also a Seer," she told him. "I know ya don't have the best relationship with Lou, I mean with Professor Snape…" she smiled when he snorted at that, then continued. "But I want ya to know that the second, the _very second_ he found out who ya were living with, he started yellin'. See, Lou grew up with your mama and your aunt. He and your mama were the best of friends for a long time, even at Hogwarts. So he knew what your home life woulda been like."

"Really? He, Professor Snape knew my mum? And he, he…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Oh sugar. Yeah. He's been so worried for ya since he found out. Ya saw my dog downstairs?" Harry nodded, so she continued. "He's not really a Great Dane… I mean boarhound. He's a magical creature called a 'coon and noon'.

Harry quirked a smile. "A Cŵn Annwn?"

Lulabelle huffed. "That's what I said. Anyway, Sin just about transformed when Lou started yellin' 'bout ya bein' placed with Tuney Evans 'cause he was so mad. He knew ya lived with the Dursleys, but he didn't know your aunt's married name, so he didn't put it together. He told me that's she's a… how did he put it… Oh! A singularly loathsome individual."

Despite himself, Harry chuckled at her words. "That sounds like Professor Snape."

She grinned at him. "So," she said brightly. "This is a rescue mission. As much as we'd love for ya to come home with us, we're not gonna force ya. I really don't think we can let ya stay in this house, though. Once Lou's done downstairs, we're gonna hafta call the police whether ya come with us or not. I refuse to allow ya to be neglected and abused for one more minute. Oh!" she exclaimed. "I brought ya some food…" Lulabelle opened her purse and pulled out two large roast beef sandwiches, a packet of crisps, and a thermos of pumpkin juice. "Lou said ya liked pumpkin juice; apparently _everyone_ in magical Britain likes pumpkin juice. I snuck in a couple cans of coke, though, just in case, 'cause pumpkin juice is nasty."

Harry just stared at her. "How did you fit all of that in your bag?"

"Lou put an undetectable extension charm on it for me. He's just the sweetest man…" she trailed off, still digging for the sodas. "Hah! Found 'em." She passed him a can of Dr. Pepper and cracked one open for herself.

Before Harry could question why she had called Dr. Pepper coke, or why in the world she thought Professor Snape was _sweet,_ they heard raised voices shouting downstairs. Harry started to stand up, but Lulabelle stopped him.

"Probably best to stay here, sugar. Sounds like your uncle's home."

"He's, Professor Snape isn't going to kill them, is he?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, sugar. Don't ya worry. He wanted to, of course, but I talked him out of it. Once they're sentenced in muggle court, we're gonna bring charges against 'em in the magical world, as well. Lou's just… interrogatin' 'em. Precious Duddykins will probably go to your Aunt Marge, though, which is punishment enough in my opinion."

"You, you want me? To go with you, I mean. You want me to live with you?" questioned Harry.

Lulabelle's eyes softened. "I'd like nothin' more, sugar. If ya agree, we'll hafta stay in a hotel tonight, since it's a long drive back to Lou's house. But you'll have your own room, and…"

"Professor Snape's house? But he hates me! Why would he want me to live with him?"

The door to the bedroom opened and Severus walked in. "I don't actually hate you, Potter," he started to say with a raised brow, then sighed at Lulabelle's expression. He pinched the bridge of his long nose, and sat down on the foot of the bed, as Lulabelle was in the only chair. Facing the boy, he said, softly this time, "I don't hate you, Mister Potter. And I owe you an apology for how I've treated you this past school year. I let my past relationship with your father blind me to the fact that, no matter how much you look like him, you are not James Potter. Your mother was my dearest friend, my only friend for a long time. I was hurt and angry when she chose your father over me, and I destroyed my friendship with her…" he narrowed his eyes at Lulabelle when she huffed at his words, but continued. "When your father and his friends attacked me during our fifth year, I said something unforgivable to her, and I've regretted it ever since. I hope that I have not done the same with you, and I am truly sorry."

Harry was shocked. He sat in stunned silence for a few moments, then said, "I forgive you, sir. I don't understand, though. What was so unforgivable?"

Severus sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I called her a mudblood, Potter. She was trying to help me, to stop your father and his friends from… and I was embarrassed and said I didn't help from a mudblood like her."

Harry blinked. "What's a mudblood?"

Noting Severus' pained expression, Lulabelle answered for him. "It's a bad word, sugar. It's a very derogatory term for muggle-borns."

"So you called her a bad name, and suddenly that's unforgivable?" Harry wanted to know.

"That was exactly my point too, sugar…" Lulabelle started to say, but Severus cut her off.

"No. She was right. I do not wish to discuss this further, but I felt that you had the right to know, Potter."

"Harry."

"What?" Severus asked.

"If you came here when you found out that… if you care enough to come when… I'd just really like for you to call me Harry, sir."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains mentions of child abuse.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _No. She was right. I do not wish to discuss this further, but I felt that you had the right to know, Potter."_

" _Harry."_

" _What?" Severus asked._

" _If you came here when you found out that… if you care enough to come when… I'd just really like for you to call me Harry, sir."_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

 **July 1, 1992**

Severus quirked a smile at the boy's words. "Then you must call me Severus, Harry. But when we're back at Hogwarts, you may only do so in private."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really, sir?"

"Really, Harry," Severus replied.

"Alright, er, Se-Severus," he said, stumbling over the intimidating man's name. "Thank you. Did, did you, er, well, what did you do to my aunt and uncle?"

Severus grinned darkly. "Much less than they deserve. They are currently in your former quarters," he informed the boy.

"And Dudley?" Harry wanted to know.

"With his parents."

"Oh. Oh, that's…" Harry started to giggle. "How did you get them to _fit?"_ he asked incredulously.

"With little regard for comfort and quite a bit of force," the tall man replied dryly.

Harry and Lulabelle started snickering, and soon both were laughing outright. Lulabelle finally calmed enough to say, "Ya know we'll hafta let 'em out before the police get here, Lou."

"Unfortunately."

This set them off again, and even Severus chuckled darkly a bit. Harry reached for the second sandwich, having already devoured the first, and Severus and Lulabelle exchanged glances.

"Sugar, with your permission, I'd really like Lou to cast some diagnostic charms on ya."

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Can I keep eating? This is really good."

"No, but it will only take a moment," Severus replied. Harry reluctantly laid his sandwich down on the bed beside him. The older man smiled. "Lulabelle is an excellent cook, isn't she?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, but Lulabelle demurred. "Oh hush, Lou. I just slapped some meat on bread. That's not cookin'," she chastised him.

Severus grinned at her, then turned to Harry. "Alright, let's get this over with so you may return to your meal. Just stay still for a moment…"

When he read the results, his face paled and his eyes darkened in anger. Severus carefully kept his voice calm and told Harry, "Very good. You may finish eating now." Turning to Lulabelle, he quietly added, "I need Poppy's help, sweet witch. I shall be back as soon as I can." He bent to kiss her cheek, then apparated on the spot.

"Who's Poppy?" Harry wanted to know once Severus had gone.

"Madam Pomfrey, sugar. Her first name's Poppy."

"Oh. Am I sick?"

"No, sugar. You're not sick," she sighed. "I didn't see the results, but I'm pretty sure you're hurt. I _know_ you're malnourished. Lou's just gone to get Madam Pomfrey 'cause she's better at diagnostic charms than he is."

"Why do you call him Lou?" Harry asked curiously as he finished his sandwich.

Lulabelle laughed a little at his question. "It was a miscommunication that became a nickname. I met him in a pub in Cokeworth, where he lives. The people there call him L.T., short for Little Toby. Apparently he looks just like his daddy. I thought it was short for lieutenant, and in America, Lou is a nickname for…"

"Lieutenant." Harry finished her sentence and grinned at her. "Where are you from? Where in America, I mean. You don't sound like the Americans I've seen on the telly."

She laughed. "I'm from Oklahoma. It's in the south."

"Why'd you come to England?"

Lulabelle sighed. "I didn't mean to, really. It's kinda a long story, and I'll happily tell ya, but I didn't know I was a witch until last week. Someone kidnapped me when I was a baby and bound my magic. Then I got into a car accident, and my fear broke the block. I had a giant burst of accidental magic, and apparated myself, my dog, and my whole car to England. Instead of hittin' a tree, I was in a parkin' lot at a pub."

Harry was wide-eyed. "Wow."

"Yeah," she agreed. "The thing is, whoever kidnapped me also sent me forward in time. Lou thinks Sinaka's protection sent me back to my rightful time and place."

"So you're really British? That's amazing! You're like a real-life Time Lord! What year did you come from?"

Lulabelle laughed at his excitement. "2022. And they bring back Doctor Who in 2005."

"No way," Harry breathed.

"Yup, and the thirteenth Doctor is a lady."

"Who plays her?" Harry asked, nearly bouncing on the bed in his excitement. "Who plays all the new Doctors?"

"Ah ah ah, spoilers," she said with a smirk.

"Fine," he grumbled and Lulabelle grinned, knowing he didn't get the joke. "So how do you know you're really British?" he wanted to know.

Lulabelle smiled at him, thankful he was warming up to her so well. "We had to go to Gringotts, and ended up gettin' to meet the king of the Goblin Nation. He gave me an identity test."

"Wow, that's brilliant. You really met their king?"

"Yup."

"The goblins are kind of scary," he admitted.

"Lou thinks they're scary, too," Lulabelle informed him. "But maybe don't tell him I told ya that," she added with a wink.

Harry grinned at her. "No promises. So did you find out who you really are?"

"Yeah, I'm…" she was cut off by a pop of apparition.

"Wow Lou, that was _fast_ ," she said, amazed.

"Poppy has one of two outside floos in Hogwarts. I went home to use ours," he told her, missing the look of surprise on Poppy's face at his last word.

"Lulabelle, this is Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy, meet Lulabelle Blackburn. She's a Seer from America. And you already know Mister Potter," Severus said, introducing the women.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Blackburn, and of course I know Mister Potter, Severus," Poppy said tartly.

"Oh please, call me Lulabelle, Madam Pomfrey."

"Very well, and it's Poppy. Now," she said, turning to her patient. "Please lie down on the bed, Mister Potter," she instructed.

"Sugar, would ya like Lou and me to leave the room?" Lulabelle asked Harry.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "No, I'd like you to stay, if that's alright," he added, hesitating after his outburst.

"Sure thing," she said, and moved her chair to sit right beside him. She brushed the hair off his forehead and out of his eyes. "I'll stay right here with ya, sugar."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

They all watched as Poppy cast diagnostic charm after diagnostic charm over the boy. After each one, the healer got angrier and angrier, going deeper with each successive scan. When she was finally finished, she cast a spell to transfer all of the results onto parchment; it was over four feet long. The gentle school matron had murder in her eyes when she was finished.

"Now young man, lets see what we can do to make you feel better, shall we?" She raised her wand to cast healing spells on the boy, but Lulabelle and Severus both stopped her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, Poppy. We can't let ya do that just yet," Lulabelle said, as Severus pulled a pain potion out of his pocket.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Poppy demanded, whirling on the younger woman. Harry's jaw dropped open at hearing her language.

"Because his injuries will have to be documented by muggle healers, Poppy," Severus said. "Here, Harry. This is a pain potion. It should help for the short term."

The healer looked at Severus. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"In the cupboard under the stairs. Where they made him fucking sleep for the first ten years of his life," he replied.

Poppy whirled around and left the room. Severus ran after her, and Harry and Lulabelle could hear him calling, "You can't leave marks! The muggle aurors will find out…" His words were abruptly cut off, and Harry looked at Lulabelle in shock.

Misreading his expression, she said, "Oh, he just cast a silencin' charm. No big deal."

"Why is everyone so upset? I just don't understand," he said in a small voice as he sat up. "I didn't mean to make Madam Pomfrey so mad…" he trailed off.

Lulabelle moved to sit next to him on the bed and gently, carefully placed her arm around him. "Oh sugar, none of this is your fault. No one's mad at ya, Harry. We're furious with your aunt and uncle, but no one is mad at you. Ya haven't done a single thing wrong, sugar. They should never have treated ya this way. Lou's gonna call the police now, and we'll hafta go to a muggle hospital for an examination and x-rays, so they have evidence to convict Vernon and Petunia. But ya can't stay here with them any longer, sugar. No child should be hurt like this, ever."

"Really?"

"Really, sugar."

"And I can stay with you? With you and with Pro- with Severus?"

"Of course ya can. We'd like nothin' more."

Harry slowly, hesitatingly, moved to rest his head on her shoulder. "I think I'd like that, Lulabelle. I think I'd like that very much."

* * *

Things moved rather quickly after that. The police showed up soon after they were called (but they were only called _after_ Madam Pomfrey had healed the Dursleys), and Harry was interviewed by a female police officer in his bedroom with Lulabelle and Poppy sitting by his side. Severus stayed downstairs with the Dursleys, wandlessly casting muggle truth-telling charms on them when needed, and offering new avenues of questioning to the officers.

Harry was taken to the local hospital by Lulabelle after a small disagreement with the officer, who was under the impression that he should be transported by the police. Before she could get too angry about the officer's insistence, Poppy cast a Confundus Charm on the policewoman from behind her back, and they were on their way. Lulabelle did agree to a police escort, but neither she nor Poppy were willing to allow Harry out of their sight.

"Why did Severus ask me to cast for you before the muggle aurors arrived?" Poppy asked Lulabelle as they were nearing the hospital.

"Because I don't know how to do any of that yet. I've only known I was magical for five days," Lulabelle replied. At Poppy's stunned look, she added, "I'll tell ya all about it, but first Imma need ya to take a vow that ya won't repeat any of what I say to anyone outside of me, Lou, and Harry. I know Lou told ya I'm a Seer, so you'll hafta just trust that the knowledge I have is dangerous for a lot of people if it gets to the wrong hands. I know Lou trusts ya, but I don't know ya yet. I'm sorry, but I just can't risk it."

Poppy stared at her for a moment, then raised her wand and vowed on her magic not to reveal anything about Lulabelle's origins or knowledge of the future without permission. Lulabelle took a deep breath.

"I was found and presumed abandoned in a park, in Phoenix, Arizona, when I was about six months old. I grew up in Oklahoma with no knowledge of the magical world. I thought the stuff I Saw was just my imagination. Then last week, I swerved to avoid hittin' a deer, drove off the road down the side of a steep hill and right before I hit a tree, everything went black and suddenly I was in Cokeworth. That's where I met Lou. When he told me his real name, I thought he was joking."

"Merlin's beard," Poppy breathed.

"We talked, and talked, and talked. He offered to let me and my dog stay with him. We're makin' lots of plans to prevent most of what I've Seen. This," she waved her hand around the vehicle, "was my number one priority. Gettin' Harry away from those people. But I have a long long list of things to do. When we went to Gringotts this mornin', I was given an identity test." She stopped speaking for a moment because they'd reached their destination.

Once they'd parked, before anyone could exit the vehicle, Poppy touched her arm and said, "Wait, what was the result of the test?"

Lulabelle looked the healer in the eyes and said, "My birth name is Alula Ophelia Black."

* * *

By the time Severus made it to the hospital, he had packed all of Harry's belongings and taken them, along with Sinaka, back home. He kept a small case containing the boy's clothing with him, knowing they would be going to a hotel for the night. The Dursleys were on their way to jail, Dudley was being taken to a temporary foster home, and officers had been dispatched to Marge Dursley's country house. She was now under investigation for child abuse as well, after all the things Vernon and Petunia had been compelled to say to the police.

He found his witch, his student, and his friend in a private exam room in A&E. Poppy immediately leapt to her feet when she saw him and rushed to his side.

"Shh, he's almost asleep. Let me cast a privacy charm while she sits with him," the healer whispered. Severus looked at Lulabelle, who nodded her agreement and kept softly running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Go ahead," he replied.

Poppy cast the charm over the two of them and then started yelling. "I have never, in all my years as a healer, seen such long-term damage that didn't result in the death of the child, Severus! How could this have happened? How come no one knew? He should have never been left with those people! And how in the bloody hell did you find the lost Black child?"

"She found me, actually. As for the rest…"

"Your witch made me take a vow on my magic before she'd tell me anything. So start talking, young man," she demanded. Severus quirked a smile at her words. "Yes yes, your witch is lovely. Stop ogling her and _speak."_

Severus sighed. "It's Albus, Poppy. Albus left him on Petunia Evans' doorstep the night the Potters were killed. He thinks Harry is the only one who can truly defeat the Dark Lord."

Poppy sat down in shock. "But, he already defeated him, Severus. I don't understand."

Severus knelt in front of his friend and took her hands in his own. "He comes back, Poppy. The Dark Lord will return in 1995 if we don't stop it. And Albus _knows."_

"I will kill that old poof myself…" she started to say, but Severus interrupted her.

"Did everyone but me know he was gay?" he wondered as he stood to sit next to her.

Poppy smirked at him. "No, but I'm his healer."

"Just don't let Lulabelle hear you call him a poof. She hates the man, but she has strong views on discrimination," he warned.

Poppy sighed. "She's really the lost Black child?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell. Does she know about her brother?"

"Yes, and apparently Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is still alive and in hiding as an unregistered Animagus."

"Merin, what a mess. You know Sirius is Harry's godfather, right?"

"Yes, she told me. And she's convinced me that we need to get him out of Azkaban, even though he tried to kill me."

"How did she do that?" Poppy asked curiously, fully aware of the events of his sixth year.

"She promised I could be the one to tell Black I was sleeping with his sister."

"Severus Snape!" she exclaimed, trying and failing to look stern.

He quirked a smile and then sighed. "She pointed out that we would have to let Pettigrew go if we did not get Sirius a trial. He apparently never had one."

Their conversation was interrupted by the doctor entering the room. Poppy quickly and surreptitiously cancelled the privacy charm. Lulabelle held a finger to her lips and motioned towards the sleeping boy, then gestured that they move out to the hall to speak. The other three adults nodded their acquiescence.

Once in the hall, the doctor stated, "Well, it doesn't look good. He currently has three broken ribs and two hairline fractures in his left collar bone, along with bruised kidneys. This was done recently, in the last week or so I'd say."

"He attends boarding school in Scotland. He's only been home since June 26th," Severus informed the white-coated man.

The doctor looked at him sharply. "Could he have been injured at school? At the end of term or even throughout the year?"

Poppy spoke up. "Absolutely not. I am the matron of the school; I only saw him one time during the entire year, and that was for mental exhaustion at the end of term. I did a thorough examination at the time, and although he is small for his age, he definitely did not present with any broken bones. If only I had known, I could have examined him when he first got to us…" her eyes filled with tears, and Lulabelle wrapped her in a hug.

"Ya didn't know, Poppy. None of y'all knew a thing about it. But he's here now, and he's safe. You've done all ya could, as soon as ya knew there was a problem. Ya have nothing to blame yourself for," she soothed.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Miss Blackburn is correct. Short of examining each student at the beginning of the year, there was no way of discerning the scope of his abuse. The boy has healed fractures all over his body, and is suffering many of the symptoms of prolonged malnourishment. It seems like he was getting enough nutrients lately, though, likely for the first time in his life."

"Since he was one. He was placed with his maternal aunt when he was just over a year old, upon the deaths of his parents," Severus corrected quietly.

"Good Lord. That poor child," the doctor murmured. "I have to admit, two of my nurses were quite overcome at seeing his test results. This is one of the worst long-term abuse cases we've had in awhile."

"I said the same thing," Poppy said.

"Right. Well. The social worker will be coming soon to discuss his placement in a foster home. I've given him a sedative, along with a painkiller. He will be sent home in a sling, but other than that and taking it easy, there will be no real restrictions on movement. He'll need to visit with a nutritionist on a regular basis, and he needs to see an optometrist as he does not have the proper prescription in his glasses. I strongly recommend he see a mental health professional as well."

"Thank ya, doctor. If you'll excuse me, I wanna get back to him in case he wakes up," Lulabelle said.

"Of course. I shall forward my findings to the authorities, no need to worry on that front. Good day," he replied, and took his leave of them.

Once the adults were back in Harry's room, Lulabelle returned to Harry's side. Poppy said quietly, "Severus, if you allow that boy to go into the foster care system, I will hunt you down."

"I have no doubt, but he will be going home with us. He already agreed to it before the police were called. We may have to help the paperwork along a little…"

"As long as he's safe, I don't care if you Imperius them. I need to go back to Hogwarts and get some supplies. He should not be taken by side-along, though; not with those broken ribs."

"We were planning on going to a hotel for the night," Severus informed her.

"Very well. Floo me when you get him settled, and I'll come treat the little lamb there."

"Of course. And Poppy," he added as she turned to go. "Thank you."

The older woman's eyes softened and walked back to Severus. "Young man, the day you need to thank me for taking care of one of my own is the day I'll have to retire. Now. Give me a hug and let me get on with it."

Severus chuckled as he wrapped his long arms around the woman. "I don't know what Hogwarts would do without you."

"You'd all fall apart in a week. Take care of our boy. I'll see you soon."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains mentions of child abuse.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Of course. And Poppy," he added as she turned to go. "Thank you."_

 _The older woman's eyes softened and walked back to Severus. "Young man, the day you need to thank me for taking care of one of my own is the day I'll have to retire. Now. Give me a hug and let me get on with it."_

 _Severus chuckled as he wrapped his long arms around the woman. "I don't know what Hogwarts would do without you."_

" _You'd all fall apart in a week. Take care of our boy. I'll see you soon."_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

 **July 1, 1992**

"I've set his breaks and given him Skele-Gro, and I mended his kidneys. That's all I feel comfortable doing tonight. I'm leaving him some Bruise Paste; you'll have to help him with his back. He will need nutrition potions daily, but I assumed you'd want to brew them yourself, Severus," Poppy said later that night as she walked out of Harry's room and joined Severus and Lulabelle in the sitting area of the hotel suite Severus had procured. "Here are enough for the week, just in case. He's asleep for now, but the sleeping charm will wear off in approximately six hours. Hopefully most of the pain from the Skele-Gro will be over with by then; you know that pain potions counteract the efficacy of Skele-Gro."

Severus sighed as he passed a cup of tea to the healer. "I saw some of the diagnostics you ran, but by the time you were halfway done you were going too quickly for me to keep up. How far back did you check?"

Poppy's nostrils flared in anger as she passed the roll of parchment to him. "I did a complete medical history on the little lamb. All the way back to when he was pricked by a nappy pin when he was a week old. From the time he was born until October 31st of 1981, that was his worst injury. He had the normal bumps and bruises from beginning to learn to walk, of course, but that tiny stick was the only time his skin was actually broken. Until Halloween, that is. There's something still wrong with his scar, too…" she trailed off at that, lost in thoughts of what her scans had not been able to reveal.

Lulabelle looked at Severus, who nodded at her unspoken question. "It's a horcrux, Poppy. When Voldemort tried to kill him and the curse rebounded, he accidentally created one. That scar; it's a piece of Voldemort's soul. Harry's a horcrux," she told the older woman.

Poppy paled as her teacup clattered to its saucer. "He's a…" she was unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes. And he's not the only one. The Dark Lord makes seven total, but there should be only six at this time," Severus informed her as he passed the diagnostic list to Lulabelle. "We think that Albus knows, or at least suspects this to be true as well. Merlin knows why he didn't have him healed before dumping him on Tuney's doorstep, though."

"He left him on a… He was there overnight, wasn't he? That would explain the hypothermia," she demanded, visibly seething with anger.

"Left him with a note, and then either didn't check on him 'til he didn't respond to his Hogwarts letter, or knew about the abuse. Neglect or complacency, and from a man y'all trust with the children of your country," Lulabelle said with watery eyes after reading the diagnostic parchment. She handed the list back to Severus, who put his arm around her.

Poppy sighed. "Will you both visit me in Azkaban?"

"What?" Severus asked, alarmed.

"I'm going to kill the Headmaster, of course."

Lulabelle snickered. "He's on The List, ya don't have to risk it. I like the way ya think, though," she added.

"The List?" Poppy asked.

"The List of things we're gonna change," she said, leaning down to pick up her purse from where it sat on the floor, next to the sofa. She pulled the notebook out from its depths and opened it. "Want me to add yearly physicals to the Changes for Hogwarts page?"

"Yes, of course! But make it twice yearly; I'm going to examine them when they come back after Christmas, too. I will _not_ allow this to happen again. What other changes are on there?" the healer asked curiously.

"Right now I just have sexual education and advanced placement classes, and an anti-bullying campaign. I also put down Wizarding etiquette classes, but with a question mark as I'm not sure how that'll work. I just think that a lot of the animosity between Muggle-borns and Purebloods would be lessened if each side knew about the others' culture."

"I've been trying to get sexual education approved for years," Poppy admitted. Severus looked shocked at her words, but she continued. "You wouldn't believe the things these kids believe about reproductive matters."

"I can imagine," Lulabelle said dryly.

The group fell into a comfortable silence for awhile, then Poppy spoke up again. "Can I ask, well, can I ask about you, Lulabelle?"

"Sure. What do ya wanna know?"

"Right. Er, you're the lost Black child. How are you faring after finding that out?" the healer wanted to know.

"Well, I only found that out today when we went to the bank…" she started to say but Severus cut her off with a snort.

"Poppy, she walked in to Gringotts, for the first time in her life I might add, and left as a Friend to the Goblin Nation."

The older woman's hand went to her mouth. "Oh my," she said faintly.

"Oh hush, Lou. If y'all just treated 'em like the people they are, ya wouldn't be so shocked. King Ragnuk is a sweetie-pie."

Poppy's lips pressed together to hide her smile at the look of absolute consternation on Severus' face. "Lulabelle, it's just not a thing that happens… and I am quite sure that you shouldn't call the King of the Goblins a 'sweetie-pie'," he tried to explain.

Lulabelle just waved off his concerns. "Anyway, Poppy, I haven't really had the time to process it yet. I mean, I know Orion and Regulus both died in 1979, and Walburga in 1985. I know what an ass Sirius was to Lou here, and that he's in prison for betrayin' the Potters. He's also Harry's godfather. I just didn't know they were my family."

"Severus told me you said he was innocent," Poppy stated.

"Yeah. Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' secret keeper, not Sirius. Sirius went after him, intendin' to kill Peter, but Pettigrew hollered in front of witnesses that Sirius had been the one to betray 'em. He blew up the street with a Blastin' Curse, then cut off his own finger before turnin' into a rat and escapin' into the sewers. Sirius must've had some kinda mental break, 'cause he was laughin' in the street, sayin' it was all his fault that James and Lily were dead when the aurors showed up. They chucked him into prison without even givin' him a trial, and he's been there ever since."

"Merlin's beard, that poor man," Poppy murmured. "You know he'll need extensive mind healing once he's released, right?"

"Yeah, but probably not as much as ya think. He's still pretty sane; he spends most of his time in animagus form 'cause the Dementors aren't all that interested in animals," Lulabelle said.

"Was he the dog or the stag?" the older woman asked dryly.

"You knew about that?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Not until you said that Peter Pettigrew could turn into a rat. But there was often a great black dog and a giant stag watching when I would come to collect…" she broke off suddenly, unwilling to betray her former patient's confidentiality.

Lulabelle smiled at her and finished the statement. "When ya came to collect Remus after his transformations?"

Poppy flushed. "Yes, that. You really do know quite a lot, my dear," she said.

Severus snorted. "She knew the pattern of bricks to enter Diagon Alley, Poppy. And when I told her my name after meeting her in a muggle pub, the first thing she said was 'is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me.'"

The healer snickered, then said, "Now tell me what happened with the social worker."

"Lulabelle has been granted temporary custody of the boy. They are going to rush through the court hearing on permanent placement, but I don't anticipate any problems. And I just had to Confound the woman a little, I didn't Imperious her. You don't have to ask," he replied.

"Good boy. Now, I think I shall take my leave," Poppy announced, brushing her hands down the front of her skirt as she stood. "It has been a horrible day, but I am so thankful for you both. Severus, floo me tomorrow morning and I will come check on Mister Potter. Lulabelle, I wish it had been under better circumstances, but I am very glad to meet you nonetheless."

"Oh, you too, Poppy. Thank ya so much for all your help," she said, rising to hug the older woman.

"I know you said it wasn't needed, but you have my thanks as well," Severus added. "I shall contact you tomorrow."

Poppy smiled sadly at them both, then sent one last look towards Harry's room. "That poor little lamb," she said softly, then apparated away.

* * *

Later, as they lay entwined on their bed in the hotel room, Severus said quietly, "I didn't think it would be that bad, sweet witch."

"No. I mean, I suspected abuse, but God, Lou. His arms have been broken fifteen times."

"Not to mention his ribs, his legs, the skull fractures…" Severus agreed.

Lulabelle wiped tears from her eyes. "The spiral fractures in his femur - Lou, I just can't imagine the pain he was in. And no treatment?"

"His magic protected him, allowed him to heal quickly. I doubt he would have survived otherwise."

Lulabelle looked into Severus' eyes. "What did you find out from the Dursleys?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. "That they do not deserve to live. They _only_ thing they didn't do was abuse him sexually. Tuney was much worse at the emotional abuse than the husband, but she physically abused him as well. Often. I can only hope they haven't ruined their son. He was becoming just as bad."

"Did it hurt? When ya talked to 'em, used Legilimency. Did it hurt 'em?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Good."

They were silent for awhile. Then Lulabelle asked, "What did Poppy do to 'em?"

Severus quirked a small smile. "She cursed them. Repeatedly. She used the Bone-Breaker Curse, then she'd Episkey the breaks. Over and over. I Obliviated them before the bobbies got there. She's quite vicious when it comes to her 'little lambs', you know."

Lulabelle smiled sadly. "Were you one of her little lambs, Lou?"

"I was. My mother… died… in 1976, just before the end of my fifth year. My father went to prison for her accidental murder, and Poppy took me home with her that summer. I stayed with her the following summer as well. She's the one who helped me get an apprenticeship to become a Potions Master."

"Oh Lou," she said, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, but I'm thankful Poppy was there for ya. Y'all seem really close; I'm glad ya kept your relationship strong."

Severus pulled her closer and held her tightly. "She's always looked out for me. Even before then, really," he admitted.

Lulabelle sighed. "She's an amazin' woman."

"She truly is," he agreed and then yawned. "We may have to continue this conversation tomorrow."

"Okay, Lou. 'Night," she replied, and stretched up to kiss him.

"Good night, sweet witch," Severus said, and he tucked her against his side more comfortably, closed his eyes, and searched for sleep.

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

Harry awoke the next morning stiff and sore, but his ribs didn't hurt anymore. Not like they had yesterday. He took a deep breath and grinned when there was no pain. Then he realized the bed that he in was actually comfortable. _'Wait a minute, was last night real?_ _Did Professor Snape really come to my house?'_ he thought as he sat up and started searching for his glasses.

He had just located them on the bedside table when the door to the room he was in clicked open. The woman who had been with Professor Snape yesterday poked her head in the room.

"Mornin', sugar! I was just comin' to check if ya were up yet or not," the woman said. Lulabelle, that was her name. Lulabelle from the American south. But he didn't quite remember her hair looking like that…

"Good morning," Harry said softly. He'd thought that she was nice yesterday, but now it was hitting him that he had basically agreed to live with one of his professors and a total stranger. He wasn't quite sure what to think, how to behave.

"Did ya sleep alright? We ordered breakfast from room service; it should be here soon if you're hungry. I can bring it in here for ya if ya don't wanna get up yet," the woman, no, _Lulabelle_ told him.

"That's alright, I can get up," Harry assured her.

"Sure thing, sugar. I'll just let ya get dressed, okay? We'll be right outside this room when you're ready. Remember where the bathroom is?"

Harry nodded and she smiled at him. "Okay sugar. Just when you're ready, no rush now," she said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

' _Maybe this will be okay. It's not like it can be worse than the Dursleys,'_ he thought as he got out of bed and took off his pajamas, preparing to get dressed for the day. _'Maybe I'll finally be safe.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains mentions of child abuse.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Harry nodded and she smiled at him. "Okay sugar. Just when you're ready, no rush now," she said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her._

'Maybe this will be okay. It's not like it can be worse than the Dursleys,' _he thought as he got out of bed and took off his pajamas, preparing to get dressed for the day._ 'Maybe I'll finally be safe.'

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

Harry shyly walked out of the bedroom and into the main room of the hotel suite. Professor Snape, no, _Severus_ and Lulabelle were sitting at a small table, drinking tea. Severus was reading the paper, absently rubbing one of the bare feet Lulabelle had propped in his lap.

' _This is bizarre,'_ thought Harry as he ventured further into the room. "Good morning," he said aloud, albeit quietly, to the two adults.

"Hey sugar, glad to see you're up and around," Lulabelle told him.

"Good morning, Harry. Would you care for some tea before breakfast arrives?" questioned Severus.

"Er, sure?" replied Harry, slowly walking towards the table.

Lulabelle popped up to get him a cup while the corner of Severus' mouth quirked up. "Are you asking me or telling me?" he wanted to know.

Harry shrank back from him. "I'm sorry, sir," he whispered. Lulabelle smacked Severus in the back of the head as she returned to the table. Severus cringed, then pinched the bridge of his long nose and sighed.

"Harry, what do you know about magical vows?" Severus asked.

"Er, not a lot, sir," Harry admitted.

"To vow something on one's magic means that, if the person making the vow breaks the oath, they lose all magical ability. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Severus withdrew his wand from his sleeve and held it up. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, vow that I shall never intentionally physically harm Harry James Potter in any way, and that I shall always endeavor to keep him safe from those who mean to do so, outside of training and Quidditch. This I vow on my magic." Pale red light shot out of his wand and wrapped around his hand, traveling up his arm before dispersing.

Harry stared unblinkingly at the man.

Severus cleared his throat. "I can make an Unbreakable Vow to the same if you wish. Instead of losing my magic, I would lose my life if I broke the vow. It requires a third party, though, to make one; we would have to wait until Madam Pomfrey returns as Lulabelle does not know how to do so."

Harry looked down at his feet. "No sir, that's not necessary." He chanced a glance up at the normally dour man. "Thank you, sir," he said.

The older man sighed. "I am going to tell you this, Harry, with the understanding that you shall never repeat it," Severus told the boy.

"Of course, sir."

"Madam Pomfrey made a similar vow to me when she took me in after my father beat my mother to death. I did not experience the same level of abuse that you have, but I do understand where you're coming from."

"Oh," Harry said in a small voice. "I promise I won't say anything, sir."

"Thank you. Now, would you like tea?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, with more confidence this time.

"Enough of this 'sir' business, sugar. Y'all aren't in school," Lulabelle announced as she handed Harry a teacup, having kept silent during the previous conversation. She knew the two males had needed to clear the air.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said with a small smile, and Severus snorted into his tea. Lulabelle flicked Severus on the ear.

"Don't encourage him, Lou," she said with a grin.

"A thousand pardons, sweet witch," he replied. "However I fear this is one of those 'British things' you like to complain about."

Harry simply grinned at the two adults, starting to become more at ease in their presence. Although it was still weird to hear Professor Snape call _anyone_ sweet witch, it was obvious that Lulabelle wasn't scared of him at all. She even seemed to like him. _Really_ like him. Which was strange in and of itself, if he was honest. A knock at the door startled him out of his musings.

"Oh, that must be breakfast," Lulabelle said. "Lemme just get the door…" she broke off as Severus stood.

"Don't be ridiculous. I shall get it," he said, kissing the top of her head and walking across the room.

While Severus was speaking with the room service waiter, Harry glanced at Lulabelle. "Um, Lulabelle?" he asked.

"What's up, sugar?" she replied.

"Er, was your hair like that yesterday?"

Lulabelle laughed. "No, I had Lou charm it for me. I knew your aunt and uncle didn't like things that were different, so I had him make it all black. He turned my Jeep black, too. Speakin' of, do ya know how to cancel a color charm? 'Cause I think he likes it better that way," she said with a wink.

Harry grinned fully at her. "No, but I'm sure my friend Hermione does. If Pro- if Severus won't change it back, I'll owl her and find out how to do it for you. What color is it supposed to be?" he wanted to know.

She twirled a curl around her finger. "Purple, of course," she said with a matching grin.

"What are you two plotting over here?" Severus questioned as he pushed a food-laden cart towards the table.

"Nothin' for you to worry about, Lou," Lulabelle said with a smirk for Harry. "Now how 'bout we talk about what's gonna happen from here on out while we eat?" she added, and began helping Severus move the silver dome-covered plates to the table.

The boy nodded at her, and Severus cleared his throat. "Harry, I know Lulabelle told you yesterday that she is a Seer. We discussed this morning about how much information to give you. I am of the opinion that even though you are quite young, you deserve to know the truth. Maybe not everything in detail at this time, Merlin knows even I don't know everything, but if you ask us questions we will answer truthfully, no matter what."

"Al-alright, sir. Thank you," Harry replied.

"Sugar, I don't want ya to feel like we're keepin' things from ya. A lot of the things I know, well, they're just not all that good, and we're gonna try to change it before it can happen. That way it won't even be an issue. I want, I so very much want ya to grow up happy, sugar. I don't want ya to be burdened with stuff that coulda been. But there's still some things that ya need to know," Lulabelle told him.

Harry nodded at her, wondering where all this was going. And then they told him. They told him about his parents. About how much they loved each other. About the rivalry between the Marauders and Severus. About the incident with the bad word, during which Severus got up and left the room and Lulabelle had to finish telling.

They told him about Severus joining the Death Eaters, why he had done so, and then he saw the Dark Mark for the first time. They told him about the prophecy, about how it could have also been about Neville; but that because Voldemort decided it was him, he was the one marked as his equal. They told him about how Severus was the one who overheard part of the prophecy, and told it to Voldemort. About how, as soon as he knew it was about the Potters, he switched sides and begged Dumbledore to save them. About how Severus became a spy, and swore to protect him when his parents were killed anyway.

They told him about Peter Pettigrew, one of his father's best friends, and how he was a secret Death Eater. About how he betrayed them. About how Sirius Black, who apparently was his godfather, was in Azkaban for Peter's crimes. But that they were going to get him out. That they knew where Peter was, and that they were going to fix it.

Then, they told him about the horcruxes. That Voldemort had split his soul six times, and until those pieces of him had been destroyed, he wouldn't be truly dead. And they told him that he was a horcrux, too.

"Are ya okay, sugar?" Lulabelle asked with concern.

"I-I have to be d-destroyed?" Harry whispered.

"No! God no!" Lulabelle exclaimed, rushing around the table to gather him in her arms. "Absolutely not, sugar. The goblins know how to remove a horcrux from an object with damaging it; I'm sure they'll be able to help. Don't ya worry about that. No one's gonna destroy ya."

"Why would the goblins help me?" Harry asked, his voice muffled from where he had his face buried in Lulabelle's hair.

Severus stood to come over and kneel beside them. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Harry, Lulabelle is a Friend to the Goblin Nation. That means she has all the rights and protections of a member of their royal family. They'll do anything she asks, if it's within their capabilities to do so. Trust me, they will be more than willing to help."

Harry wiped his eyes and sat back up. "Alright. Er, thank you. I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his plate.

Severus quirked a smile, and said, "A very wise witch I know once told me not to apologize for having a completely normal reaction to hearing something terrible, nor to apologize for being human. I should like to offer you this instruction as well."

The corner of Harry's lip quirked up, and he said, "That sounds like good advice, sir."

Lulabelle grinned and smacked Severus lightly in the arm. "Hush, you," she said to him. Severus caught her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"It was excellent advice, sweet witch. Now, if everyone is finished eating, I shall go retrieve Poppy." Looking at Harry, he added, "I'm afraid you are one of her 'little lambs' now, and there is nothing I can do to save you from that fate."

"Bring Sin back with ya, would ya Lou? And feed him first if ya don't mind," Lulabelle requested.

"Of course. It wouldn't do to neglect the beast," Severus said, kissing her chastely as he stood and turned to leave. "I shall return shortly," was all he said before disappearing in a crack of apparition.

Looking at the place where Severus had just been, Harry said thoughtfully, "I didn't know that Cŵn Annwns were real."

Lulabelle snorted. "I didn't know they were even a thing at all," she laughed. "I thought Lou was callin' Sinaka names when he said he was a hellhound," she admitted.

Harry giggled at her. "Really?"

"Sugar. I can't even say the word right. Why would ya think I'd have heard of 'em before?"

"That's a good point," he said, snickering at her. "Wait, you said he almost transformed when Pro-Severus got mad. How do you know what that looks like if you've never heard of Cŵn Annwns?"

Lulabelle blew out a breath. "I'm gonna regret this whole 'always tell Harry the truth' crap, aren't I? Damn. Okay, well, hmm. Uhh, Professor Dumbledore came over and was yellin' at Lou, and I called for Sin and he transformed. Okay?"

"What? Why would Professor Dumbledore yell at Severus?"

"Because… because he misread the situation and came to the wrong conclusion."

"What did he misread?"

Lulabelle put her head in her hands. "Can ya just accept that this is a grown-up thing?" she asked pleadingly.

"Nope," Harry replied, popping the 'p'. "You said you would truthfully answer any questions I asked."

"Fine," she sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn ya. Lou and I were havin' sex in the livin' room, and Professor Dumbledore walked right into the house without askin' and saw us. He thought I was a student and started hollerin' about Lou bein' a deviant, and it pissed me off so I called for Sin and he transformed. Then I sat there nekkid and refused to get dressed 'til that mean ol' man left."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Professor Dumbledore saw you naked?"

"Yes! He just walked right out of the floo! Normal people don't do that, at least not where I come from. We knock first, just to avoid situations like that!"

Harry started snickering. "Professor Dumbledore saw you naked. And then you wouldn't get dressed."

Lulabelle flushed. "Yeah, well, I was makin' a point," she grumbled.

It was at this point that they heard a loud crack in the room. Severus raised his brow when he took in the blush on his witch's face and the grin on Harry's. _'Maybe MY witch is right,'_ he thought hopefully, but asked aloud, "And what is going on in here?"

The two in question looked at each other and started laughing. "Nothin' at all, Lou. Nice to see ya, Poppy," Lulabelle said. "Come here, Sin! I missed ya, buddy!" she squealed to the big black dog. Sinaka bounded over to her and slurped her face. "Gah! Sin! Ya just ate!" she cried, trying to push him away from her. "Go love on Harry, ya crazy mutt-dog!" Sinaka chuffed at her, then turned to slurp at Harry's face.

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the gaping maw of the giant dog. Then his nose crinkled in disgust when he felt the warm, wet tongue slide up his cheek. "Ugh, death breath," he muttered, and the adults laughed.

"Come on, Sin," Lulabelle said, clicking her tongue at the dog. "That's enough. Harry needs to get checked out now."

Sinaka took one last slurp of the boy's face, then ambled to his mistress' side. Poppy covered her mouth with her hand to avoid laughing at Harry's expression.

"Well, Mister Potter, how are you feeling this morning?" Poppy asked, gesturing for him to stand.

"Very well, thank you ma'am," the boy replied as he slowly made his way to stand before her.

"I'll have none of that, now. Tell me how you're actually feeling, young man. I wasn't asking to be polite; I need to know how you're doing physically," the healer said, already casting diagnostic charms on his person. "How do your ribs feel?"

"Much better, actually. It doesn't hurt breathe anymore. Er, thank you for, for fixing me, Madam Pomfrey," he started to say but she waved him off.

"No need to thank me, young man. You're one of mine, and that's all there is to it. Raise your left arm, that's it, stop if anything hurts…" she continued with the range of motion test, making sure he was no longer in pain from the recent injuries, and checked his kidney functions as well. "Now Mister Potter, I need you to remove your shirt. I'd like to apply some Bruise Paste to your back."

Harry blanched. "It's really okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Poppy exchanged glances with Severus and Lulabelle. "Mister Potter… Harry. Come sit down on the settee with me, if you would," the healer said.

Once settled, she continued. "We already know about the scars, young man. You have nothing to be ashamed of; they're simply testament to how strong you have been. If you'll allow me to apply the Bruise Paste, and have either Severus or Lulabelle help you do so each day it's needed, then we can work on removing the scars afterwards."

"You, you can remove scars?" Harry asked, voice full of equal measures of both disbelief and hope.

"Ach, little lamb, sometimes I can. Cursed scars are forever, but your back? Once you're fully healed, I can fix that up in a trice."

"So, er, you can't fix this?" he asked, lifting his fringe to show her the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"No, Mister Potter. I'm sorry, but I cannot."

"We can try after we visit the goblins, though," Lulabelle interjected. "Once the horcrux is gone, it might not count as a cursed scar anymore."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her thoughtfully. "You make a good point. We shall definitely try. I make no promises, however," she replied. "Now up you get, young man. I'll need you to remove your shirt, and to lie down upon the bed."

Harry looked pleadingly at Lulabelle as he stood. "Do ya want me to come with ya, sugar?" she asked him. He could only nod in reply.

Severus cleared his throat. "The beast and I can stay out here if you wish, Harry," he offered.

Harry looked down at his feet. "I… I don't mind if you're there, sir," he said in a small voice.

"As you wish," Severus replied, and the group made their way into the bedroom Harry had used the night before.

Harry was silent and stared at the floor as he slowly removed his shirt. When he turned to lay on the bed, Sinaka immediately leapt up to lie next to him. Lulabelle was about to admonish him, when Severus caught her arm and shook his head. She looked at him questioningly, and he nodded towards the bed. Harry had his arm wrapped around the beast, and his face buried in the dog's neck. Lulabelle's expression softened at the sight, then her eyes filled with tears as she took in the damaged back of the small boy.

Under the vast amount of purple-black bruises, were the scars. Thick, ropey scars, obviously made from a belt. The boy had been whipped until he bled, and it was obvious that it had happened often.

Severus wrapped his arms around Lulabelle as she pressed her fist to her mouth in effort to stay silent. She refused to look away, however. If nothing else, she could at least stand witness to what the child had suffered. And she would make damn sure he never suffered this way again.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter mentions child abuse only in the recap.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Under the vast amount of purple-black bruises, were the scars. Thick, ropey scars, obviously made from a belt. The boy had been whipped until he bled, and it was obvious that it had happened often._

 _Severus wrapped his arms around Lulabelle as she pressed her fist to her mouth in effort to stay silent. She refused to look away, however. If nothing else, she could at least stand witness to what the child had suffered. And she would make damn sure he never suffered this way again._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

Before Poppy left, she reminded them that Harry was not cleared for travel by floo or side-along apparition for a few more days at least, and that she didn't think he could comfortably handle sitting in a car for the four hour drive back to Cokeworth.

"That's alright, we can stay here as long as we need to. Or even go somewhere in London; that's close, right? Maybe we should do that anyway; if we find a place that allows pets, we wouldn't have to sneak Sinaka in," Lulabelle suggested. "Plus, we need to go clothes shoppin'. Harry and I both need new things," she added.

"You also have a house in London, sweet witch," Severus reminded her. "We should look in on it whilst we are there."

"Ugh, it's been empty since 1985. I'm sure it's nasty," she groaned, earning chuckles from the other three people in the room. "Yeah, let's do that. Is there a cleanin' company we can use? Like a magical one or somethin'?" she wanted to know.

Poppy answered, "Yes, of course. Culpepper's Magical Cleaners; they do excellent work."

"Thank ya, Poppy. Do ya have a number for 'em?"

"A number?" Poppy asked, confused.

Harry and Severus glanced at each other and snickered. "You're thinking like a muggle, sweet witch. We can either owl them or visit their shop in Diagon Alley," Severus said. "They do not have a telephone number to call," he added, mostly for Poppy's benefit.

"Right, right. I forgot about that. Sure would be easier," she grumbled, then turned to Harry. "How does that sound, sugar? Do ya wanna stay in London, or would ya rather stay here? We can always make it a day trip if ya feel more comfortable stayin' in the same place," she said, giving the boy options.

Harry looked at the adults, surprised he was being given a choice. "Oh, er, I don't mind. Whatever you want is fine," he said.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Harry…" he started to say, but Lulabelle cut him off.

"We'll go to London this time, sugar, but I want ya to work on voicin' your own opinions in the future, okay? And don't just pick what ya think we want to hear. 'Cause what we really want is for ya to be comfortable and happy, alright?"

"Alright, I'll try," he said, grinning shyly as he ducked his head down.

* * *

Harry watched, astounded, as number twelve Grimmauld Place seemed to unfold between numbers eleven and thirteen.

"How does that even happen?" he asked, not really caring which person answered him.

"I'm not entirely sure. I know there's muggle-repellin' charms on the house, though, and it's also unplottable," Lulabelle said thoughtfully.

"We should have a curse-breaker come look at it to be sure, sweet witch. There's no telling what wards are still active after all this time sitting empty," Severus said.

"Good thing I came now, though," she added. "In a couple years it'd be under the Fidelius Charm and I wouldn't be able to get in."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "You only have a house for a few years?" he asked, concerned.

"No, sugar. Just that if I'd come back to 1995, it would already be the hidden headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Don't worry, it's still my house," she consoled the boy.

"It will be until Black is released," Severus grumbled. "Then he will banish you if you insist on…"

"Hush up, Lou, he'll do nothin' of the sort," Lulabelle interrupted him.

Severus sighed. "You don't know him, sweet witch. I fear you do not quite grasp the situation."

Harry was wide-eyed at the conversation between the two adults. He felt like he should walk away and not eavesdrop, but at the same time he wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Number one, Lou, no man will _ever_ make me do somethin' I don't wanna do, or keep me from doin' somethin' I do wanna. Number two, he hates this house. Even if he did try to banish me, he'd probably leave me the house regardless. And number three, if he does try to stop me seein' ya, I'll fix it. Don't worry so much," she told the tall man.

Severus wrapped his arm around her and sighed. "We shouldn't discuss this in front of…" he said, gesturing towards the boy only to hear him snicker. "Something amusing, Harry?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all, sir."

Severus narrowed his eyes and looked at Lulabelle. "Is there something you forgot to tell me, sweet witch?"

Lulabelle huffed. "You're the one with the whole 'let's tell Harry the truth about anything he asks' thing, Lou. Don't you blame this on me!"

Severus snickered at the look on her face. "What did you ask her?" he wanted to know, tugging Lulabelle's back to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head as he looked towards the boy.

"I asked her how she knew Sinaka was about to transform when you were yelling if she didn't know what a Cŵn Annwn was," Harry told him. "Then I kept asking questions, and now I know," he admitted.

"Now you… know?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, Lou, now he knows," Lulabelle stated primly.

"You told him that you and I… and that Albus saw…" Severus asked her incredulously.

"And that she stayed starkers because she was making a point," Harry added, giggling.

Severus quirked a smile at him. "In the interest of complete and total honesty, she wasn't 'starkers'. She was wearing a tie," he confessed. " _Just_ a tie," he added, and Lulabelle elbowed him.

"Sweet baby Jesus, y'all are gonna be the death of me. Let's go check out this house," Lulabelle said as she threw her hands up, exasperated with them both. She then marched up the front steps to the battered front door, lifted the tarnished door knocker, and rapped sharply on the faded wood.

After an interminable wait, Harry whispered to Severus, "Why are we knocking if the house is empty?"

"Because there is a house-elf living here, and we don't have a key," Severus whispered back.

Harry was nodding his understanding when the door slowly creaked open.

"Missy Alula is home? Missy Alula has come back to poor old Kreature?" said a low, croaky voice.

Severus had to jump forward and grasp Lulabelle by the shoulders to keep her upright when a small, filthy being launched himself at her legs.

"Kreature's little mistress is home!" he wailed. "My master said she would return one day, yes he did, but Kreature had lost hope! Oh, my little mistress is home!" he sobbed onto her feet.

Lulabelle turned, wide-eyed, to look at Severus. _"That's_ what a house elf looks like?" she asked incredulously.

Severus nodded. "Yes, sweet witch, although they are generally not as… repulsive," he replied, curling his lip in disgust at the appearance of the house elf.

"No, that's not what I meant…" Lulabelle murmured, crouching down to pat Kreature on the back. "Kreacher, you know me?" she asked the elf.

"Oh yes, Missy Alula, Kreature knows you. Kreature can See who you are. Kreature knows the master behind you, too. He was a friend to my Master Regulus. My poor, poor Master Regulus… but only Missy Alula has returned to Kreature," he croaked, tears falling from bloodshot grey eyes, leaving tracks on his dirty face. Kreature swiped at them with the filthy rag he was wearing. "Kreature has been alone for so long, for so long…" he muttered.

Harry was astonished. He'd never seen such a, well, a _creature_ before. The thing before him looked like it had more skin than body, and other than a filthy rag tied around its waist it had no clothes to speak of. There was an astonishing amount of white hair growing out of its great, batlike ears, yet none on its head, and it had the strangest shaped nose; more of a snout than anything else. And it smelled. Harry hoped that it stunk because it was so dirty; he really didn't want to be around something that smelled so badly all the time.

Lulabelle didn't seem to notice the smell, or the filth. She wrapped her arms around Kreature and lifted him up as he sobbed into her shoulder. "Let's get ya inside and cleaned up, okay Kreature? Then I'll see about makin' ya somethin' to eat. It doesn't look like you've been takin' care of yourself, sugar. We'll get ya fixed right up, don't ya worry," she soothed, stepping through the doorway while still carrying the house elf. "Now tell me where the kitchen is, please…" her voice trailed off as a wailing Kreature directed her, berating himself the entire time for letting his little mistress see him in such a state and for allowing her to carry him.

Severus and Harry stood on the front steps, staring after them, with matching expressions of shock and disbelief. Harry looked up at Severus and asked, "What was… _who_ was… sir? What just happened?"

"That was… Bloody hell, Harry, that's how she became a Friend to the Goblin Nation. She simply doesn't see the division between humans and creatures. Or if she does, she… just ignores it. Let's see if we can find them, shall we?" Severus replied, still astonished at what had just transpired, and gestured for Harry to precede him into the house.

* * *

The two males followed the sounds of Lulabelle's voice and Kreature's croaks to the basement kitchen. They walked in to find the house elf in the large kitchen sink, surrounded by bubbles and both himself and Lulabelle giving him a thorough scrubbing.

"Hey Lou, would ya mind Accio-in' the cleanest pillowcase in the house for me? And then maybe Scourgify-in', it, too, just in case? Kreature needs somethin' clean to wear," Lulabelle asked.

Snickering at her way of turning spell names into verbs, Severus started casting the requested charms. Harry was confused as to why she would want a pillowcase; surely the house elf had clothing of his own, right?

"Er, my suitcase is in the car, if Kreature needs clothes…" he started to offer, only to be startled into silence by the house elf's wailing.

"Hush now, Kreature. Harry doesn't know about clothes and elves; he didn't mean anything by it. He was just tryin' to be nice, sugar," Lulabelle consoled the sobbing elf.

"Harry, house elves are bonded to their human families. If one were to present an elf with clothes, it sets them free," Severus told the boy.

"Sets them free? Are they slaves?" Harry wanted to know.

Severus motioned for him to sit at the table, and then joined him. "Not as such, no, although I do see why you made that connection. House elves need to be bonded to humans; it's how they survive. In return, they serve their masters by cooking, cleaning, and doing many other household chores. Think of it more as a symbiotic relationship."

Harry pondered this, then asked, "If they do all of that, why is the house so…"

"Filthy?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, not wanting to be offensive but still wanting to know the answer.

Severus sighed. "The last Black who lived here died in 1985. Kreature has been alone since then. This," he said, gesturing to the house in general, "is what happens when a bonded house elf has no one to serve. I doubt he would have survived much longer, to be honest."

"Black? Like Sirius Black? My, my godfather?" Harry asked, the conversation from the porch starting to make more sense.

"Yes. Lulabelle is your godfather's sister," Severus admitted. "Unfortunately," he added, under his breath.

"Who is Master Regulus?" the boy continued to question.

"Your godfather's brother. Reggie was only a year younger than Black, whereas Lulabelle is ten years younger. Reg was sorted into Slytherin with me instead of Gryffindor like his brother. We were good friends, even though he was a year behind me in school."

"Where is Regulus now?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "He… died… in 1979. He was killed trying to defeat the Dark Lord, although he had been a Death Eater as well."

"Why would he try to defeat him if he was a Death Eater?" Harry continued to question.

Severus smiled wryly. "I can see how you got Lulabelle to explain… well… hrm. You don't stop asking questions, do you?" He waved Harry off when the boy started to apologise and continued, "I am not sure if he had started to question the Dark Lord's ideals or not, but when he requested the use of Reggie's house elf for a task and nearly killed it in the process, Reg was done. He loved Kreature dearly, you see." He glanced at the sink, where Lulabelle was laughing at Kreature's antics at being bathed. "Must run in the family," he mused.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Severus smiled wryly. "I can see how you got Lulabelle to explain, well, hrm. You don't stop asking questions, do you?" He waved Harry off when the boy started to apologize and continued, "I am not sure if he had started to question the Dark Lord's ideals or not, but when he requested the use of Reggie's house elf for a task and nearly killed him in the process, Reg was done. He loved Kreature dearly, you see." He glanced at the sink, where Lulabelle was laughing at Kreature's antics while being bathed. "Must run in the family," he mused._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

Severus and Harry were sitting across the table from Lulabelle in the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, discussing their next move. A sparkling clean Kreature was bustling about, muttering about how his little mistress had come home, and valiantly trying to clean the kitchen for Missy Alula. Sinaka was following the house elf, sniffing him periodically, and Harry couldn't decide if that meant the large dog liked Kreature, or if Kreature was about to be eaten.

"We can't stay here tonight, not with the house in this state; we'll still have to get a hotel. Harry needs clothes that fit, and I need more than just shorts, old t-shirts, and one dress," Lulabelle was saying. "Plus we need to contact Culpepper's Cleaners…"

"Are you ready to make your debut into Wizarding society, sweet witch?" Severus wanted to know. "Because if _you_ are the one to hire Culpepper's to service your ancestral home, that is what you would be doing."

Lulabelle sat back. "Oh, I didn't think about that. Crud. I kinda wanted to get more, I dunno, further on The List at least before tellin' the world…" she mused.

"No matter. I shall procure their services, along with a confidentiality agreement. I can go to Diagon Alley and do so whilst you and Harry start shopping for new clothes."

Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not just sayin' that to get outta shoppin', are ya?"

Harry snickered as Severus replied, "Perish the thought. It just happens to be a happy coincidence."

"Fine," Lulabelle sighed. "Hey, can ya stop at the bank, too? I need a credit card or somethin' for muggle money. Oh! And ya can take the locket in, too!" she said excitedly. "Kreature!"

Harry looked at Severus and mouthed the word 'locket' to him in question, but Severus simply shrugged. He had an inkling about what she was speaking of, but wasn't certain.

"What can Kreature do for Missy Alula?" the house elf asked her.

"Can ya bring me the locket that ya got when ya went to the cave with Master Regulus, please?"

Kreature started to pull on his ears and moaned as he said, "Oh no, Missy Alula should not be wanting _that,_ that is dark magic; why would Kreature's little mistress be wanting that?"

Lulabelle got up from the table only to crouch down in front of Kreature, taking his hands in her own. "Kreature, remember how Regulus told ya to destroy the locket? How that was the last command he gave ya?"

"Yes, Kreature remembers," the elf croaked. "But Kreature was unable to follow Master Regulus' orders…"

"If ya gimme the locket," Lulabelle hurriedly went on before he had a chance to berate himself further, "I can make sure it's destroyed. Just like Master Regulus wanted."

Kreature looked up at Lulabelle, tears filling his watery grey eyes. "Missy Alula can destroy the locket?"

"Well, I can get it to the people who can, at least. Ya know it's evil; let's get it outta our house, okay?" she replied.

The elf suddenly popped out of existence, only to return to a startled Lulabelle moments later. "Kreature has brought the bad locket to his little mistress," he announced, holding the necklace out to her with both hands. Lulabelle took it from him and shuddered at the feeling it gave her.

"Ugh, I feel like someone just walked over my grave," she muttered. "Thank ya so much, Kreature. You're just the best house elf ever," she praised, and the house elf bowed and smiled crookedly before popping out of existence once more. Standing, Lulabelle brought the necklace to the table.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's locket," she told Severus and Harry. The latter looked at it curiously, but the former sat, gobsmacked, with his jaw dropped. "Voldemort turned it into a… No! Don't touch it, Harry," she exclaimed, jerking it away from him when the boy reached for it. "I'm sorry, sugar, it's just that I don't want ya messin' with this. It's not that I don't trust ya; I just wanna make sure it can't hurt ya, alright?"

"Alright," Harry replied, relaxing a bit after he had tensed when Lulabelle raised her voice. "But how could a necklace hurt me?"

"Because it's a horcrux. Voldemort turned it into one when he killed a muggle tramp, around the same time that he killed Hepzibah Smith after stealing both this and Hufflepuff's Cup from her. He used Hepzibah to make the cup a horcrux, and then the tramp to make this into one."

"Oh," Harry said in a small voice as he shrank back from the locket. "H-how many others did you say there were?" he asked.

"There's his granddaddy's ring that he made when he killed his daddy the summer before his fifth year, a diary that he made when he killed Myrtle Warren during his sixth year, then the cup and the locket. He made Ravenclaw's Diadem a horcrux from the murder of an Albanian peasant, and then you, sugar. He turns a snake named Nagini into one by killin' Bertha Jorkins in 1994, but we're not gonna let that happen. Also Quirrell mighta been one; I'm not sure if he was technically a horcrux or just possessed, though."

"I would have to say no, he was just possessed," Severus said when both Lulabelle and Harry turned to him in silent question. "I will ask King Ragnuk about it, however. The goblins seem to have more more knowledge about horcruxes than we do."

"Good plan. Can ya see about makin' an appointment for Harry while you're there, too? Or at least find out if we need one, I guess. The king did say to just bring him by…"

"What? Why do I need an appointment with the Goblin King?" Harry asked.

Lulabelle snickered at the mental image of David Bowie that had flashed in her head when Harry said 'Goblin King', then cleared her throat. "Sorry, ya just reminded me of somethin' from an old movie for a second. King Ragnuk said ya had some paperwork to look at - apparently ya were supposed to deal with it when ya first turned eleven."

"I have paperwork?"

Severus snorted at his incredulous tone. "Yes, Harry, most scions to Noble Houses do."

"But, _I_ don't have a house. I can't be a… scion or whatever."

"Not a physical house, sugar. It's kinda like, well, ya know, I don't really know. We don't do this house shit in America. You tell it, Lou," Lulabelle replied.

"Language, sweet witch," Severus said.

"I'm aimin' for another detention," she said with a wink.

"Cheeky," he grinned lasciviously at her, then caught the wide-eyed look the boy was giving the two adults and cleared his throat. "Right, er, Harry. By house, I meant… family. You are the heir to the House of Potter, or the Potter Family. The last scion, as you are the last of your line. Does that make sense?"

"Er, yeah? But what kind of paperwork do I have?"

"I am not sure. It will depend on what you have in your vaults, I'm sure," Severus answered.

"Vault. I only have one vault," Harry corrected.

Severus quirked a smile. "I very much doubt that you only have one vault, Harry. Your father was quite wealthy; most of the old families are. You are not Sacred Twenty Eight, but you are still from a Noble House. And before you ask about all of that," Severus cut off Harry's interruption before it could happen, "let me state that I am not the person to ask about Ancient and Noble Houses and matters of inheritance. My mother was disowned for marrying a muggle, so I didn't grow up with that knowledge. Out of all of your friends, Mister Longbottom would be the best resource for you to question if you do find yourself curious about what being the last scion of House Potter entails, as he is the scion to House Longbottom. If he cannot satisfy your questions, then perhaps we can schedule a visit with his grandmother." Severus looked to Lulabelle then. "That may actually be a good idea regardless. Harry should already know this information; he needs more help than I am able to give. As I doubt he would enjoy speaking with Lucius, I shall owl Madam Longbottom after I visit the bank."

"Hmm. See if she wouldn't mind if Hermione tagged along, too," Lulabelle suggested.

"What? Why would Miss Granger want to go?"

Harry snorted. "Because she'd be _learning,"_ he said with a grin.

Lulabelle winked at the boy. "That, _and_ it would give her some insight into Wizarding culture. We can't have her runnin' off half-cocked, tryin' to knit clothes to free all the house elves at Hogwarts."

Harry snickered at the mental image, and Severus laughed outright. "She does _what?"_ he asked incredulously.

"Harry jumped to the conclusion that house elves are slaves, right? So does Hermione. Only she doesn't have anyone there to adequately explain that they _need_ to be bonded. Ron and several others brush off her concerns by sayin' they're just house elves, and that they don't matter."

"Ahh. And so began a crusade, I assume," Severus posited.

"S.P.E.W. The Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. And don't call it spew," Lulabelle laughed. "Speakin' of house elves, they don't look anything like what I thought they would."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Nope. In fact, I used to have an imaginary friend when I was little that looked an awful lot like Kreature. What was her name… Beastie? Varmint? No… I remember! Kritter! She looked like Kreature, and her name was Kritter…"

"Missy Alula remembers Kritter?" the aged house elf croaked, having popped into the room when his name was spoken. "Oh my little mistress remembers Kritter! Kreature has not seen Kritter since the day his little mistress was taken from the Noble House of Black…" he muttered to himself.

"What?" Severus said sharply to Kreature. "Explain yourself, elf. Who is Kritter?"

Lulabelle smacked him in the arm. "Be nice to him, Lou!" she admonished. "Kreature, would you please tell us about Kritter?"

"No, Missy Alula," he said. "Kreature has been forbidden by the Master to speak of Kritter to anyone. Master forbade it even after his death until Kritter returns," he added under the guise of talking to himself. Muttering under his breath as he slowly walked out of the room, he went on with, "If only my little mistress knew to call Kritter across time, then Kritter could explain…"

Grinning, Lulabelle asked, "Hey Kreature, how do ya call a house elf across time? Just hypothetically, of course."

Kreature stopped walking. "Missy Alula would need to call the name of the elf she is wanting. And to say to come here now, across land, across sea, across time." He shuffled out of the room muttering, "My poor little mistress. All grown up and knowing nothing about house elves. Shameful. What would my mistress say about that?"

Harry smiled widely at Lulabelle. "He's good at getting around orders," he snickered.

"That is not a lesson to learn, Mister Potter," Severus said in his teaching voice. "But I do agree with you. Go ahead, sweet witch," he added to Lulabelle.

"So, what, I'm just supposed to say, 'Kritter, come here now, across land, across sea, and across time?'" Lulabelle questioned, rolling her eyes and pointing down at the table for emphasis.

"I would assume so…" Severus started to say, but was cut off by a loud _crack_ of apparition.

Suddenly, a small house elf was standing on the table in front of them. Even though she was just as bald as Kreature, this elf was obviously female. She had less hair in her ears, large, light green eyes, and her skin seemed to fit her body better. She was wearing an embroidered pillowcase that appeared to have been freshly starched and ironed, and had a ruffle along the bottom. As the three humans stared at her in shock, the tiny elf worriedly wrung her hands together.

"Little Miss called for Kritter? Does my Little Miss know Kritter now?" she asked nervously.

"Kritter? You're… you're real?" Lulabelle asked, astounded. "You were my imaginary friend! How can ya be real?"

"Little Miss' mama say she was too old for imaginary friends, and Little Miss cried to Kritter. So Kritter didn't let her Little Miss see her anymore," the elf said shyly, looking down and toeing at the table.

"And so ya just stayed that way? Oh Kritter, I'm so sorry!" Lulabelle cried, opening her arms to the small creature. Kritter flew across to Lulabelle, and they sobbed into each other's shoulders. 'I've missed ya so much' and 'Never go away again' could be heard from both of them, but that was all Severus and Harry could clearly make out.

"Kritter," Severus asked a short time later, once both females had calmed down. The house elf was sitting in Lulabelle's lap, snuggled into her Little Miss. Lulabelle seemed equally unwilling to let the tiny elf go very far, as if worried that she might disappear again. "Could you tell us about how Lulabelle came to be in America?"

"Oh yes, Master Lou. Kritter takes her Little Miss to the Phoenix."

Harry snickered. "Master Lou," he mumbled under his breath. Severus glared at him, but without any real heat.

"Why'd ya take me to Phoenix?" Lulabelle asked.

Kritter turned in her lap to face the witch. "Little Miss' father tells Kritter to. The Master say the Mistress be wanting to give my Little Miss to the bad man when she all growed up, wanting to make contract. So the Master tell Kritter to take her Little Miss to the Phoenix, to hide her magic away in time. So that's what Kritter do. I stay right with my Little Miss the whole time, keep her safe, just like the Master wanted."

Lulabelle was shocked. "Why would my father want me to be sent to Arizona? To another time?" she asked.

"That was _not_ what the Master say!" Kreature suddenly croaked from the corner of the room where he'd been hiding. "The Master say to take Missy Alula to the Order of the Phoenix, to magically hide her away until the time that she is safe!"

"That _was_ what the Master say! Kritter is _good_ house elf! Always do what she told! Kreature is bad house elf, get around orders, not do his job! Look at my Little Miss' house! You is _bad_ elf, Kreature!" Kritter shrieked, trying to launch herself at the other house elf.

As Lulabelle struggled to hold onto Kritter, and as the two elves continued to hurl insults at each other, Severus leaned over to Harry and murmured, "If Kritter gets away, I'll put five knuts on Kreature."

Harry grinned. "I'll put ten on Kritter. She's smaller, but she looks vicious."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _As Lulabelle struggled to hold onto Kritter, and as the two elves continued to hurl insults at each other, Severus leaned over to Harry and murmured, "If Kritter gets away, I'll put five sickels on Kreature."_

 _Harry grinned. "I'll put ten on Kritter. She's smaller, but she looks vicious."_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

"Harry. I'm not kiddin'. If ya don't tell me what ya like, I'll start lookin' for green t-shirts with snakes on 'em," Lulabelle threatened with a grin later that morning. They were in the boys' section of Marks and Spencer, which happened to be just a few blocks from Grimmauld Place. Lulabelle had wanted to go to Harrods, but Severus pointed out that M&S was within walking distance.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, really I am, but I just don't know. I've never, well, I've never had a choice before. It's either been Dudley's old clothes, or my Hogwarts uniform," the boy pointed out.

Lulabelle's eyes widened. "Oh sugar," she breathed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that. Okay, tell me what your favorite color is…"

* * *

Severus found the two people he had been searching the department store for in the men's clothing section. He listened to their conversation for awhile before making his presence known by stating dryly, "No, I would _not_ wear a t-shirt that says 'snakes do it in the grass'."

Lulabelle and Harry both jumped and turned to him with matching expressions of guilt. He simply looked at them with a raised brow, then said, "What do they have in regards to cats? Minerva might be in need of a wardrobe update."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around his witch, _'Yes, MY witch,'_ he thought with satisfaction as Harry dove back into the rack of shirts to look for one featuring felines. Lulabelle leaned into him and reached up for a kiss.

"How'd it go at the bank?" she wanted to know.

"Quite well. You now have something called a Barclaycard. I trust you know what this is?"

"I'm guessin' it's a credit card," Lulabelle laughed, "but I've never heard of that exact type before. Thanks for gettin' it for me. Did ya get the locket to the king alright? And make an appointment for Harry?"

"Yes to the locket, but King Ragnuk said to just bring the boy in when he is feeling better. He also suggested using a glamour if we bring him to Diagon Alley for any reason; I have to say that is not a bad idea."

"That's probably true…" Lulabelle started to say but was cut off by the boy in question.

"Look! I found one!" Harry cried triumphantly. "Lions do it with pride!" He held out a garish orange shirt with the silhouette of a roaring lion on the front.

"Good job, sugar," Lulabelle said with a laugh. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will appreciate all your hard work in findin' it for her," she teased.

"Or maybe we could just put it back…" Harry said and moved to do so, slightly green at the thought.

Severus laughed out loud at his expression. "It will be sent anonymously by owl. She'll know it was from me regardless, but your participation will not be revealed, Harry, have no fear," he reassured the boy.

"Promise?" he asked nervously.

Lulabelle snickered. "Ya know where to tell her to get the snake version. Of course he promises, sugar," she laughed, and Harry grinned at her.

* * *

As they walked to a nearby pub for lunch, they ducked into an alley so Severus could shrink their many bags for Lulabelle to place in her purse.

"I really need to learn that spell, Lou," she told the man.

"Me, too," added Harry. "Hermione always has so many books…"

"No, ya need to get her a book bag and have Lou put the extension charm on it," she told the boy. "Then she could carry all her books at once."

They turned pleading eyes as one towards Severus. He rolled his in reply and said, "When we next go to Diagon Alley, we shall look for a bag for Miss Granger."

Harry beamed as Lulabelle hugged Severus. "Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"See? I told ya he was just the sweetest man ever," Lulabelle told Harry, squeezing the man tightly.

Severus looked uncomfortable at her praise and said, "Yes, well, the pub is just up this way…"

* * *

They quickly found a table and decided on what to order. As they waited for their food, Lulabelle asked, "Did ya make it to Culpepper's, too?"

"Yes, sweet witch. They're sending a team of exterminators at two o'clock, and the cleaning team at half three. They recommend explaining that the doxy infestation is too severe for house elves; this keeps the elves from being too upset by the use of a cleaning company. We can send them to my house until Culpepper's is finished. Here, they've sent a pamphlet," he said, passing her the parchment in question.

"Happy Elf, Happy Self: A Guide For When Your House Elf Needs Help," Lulabelle read aloud. Turning the page, she snorted. "They even offer a basket of doxys for five sickles if ya don't actually have an infestation," she said with a laugh, handing the pamphlet to Harry.

"House elves and doxys are natural enemies, so it is a plausible excuse," Severus pointed out.

Lulabelle grinned as the food was delivered. "Whatever floats their boat, I guess," she said. "Now the next thing we need to decide is where we're gonna stay. I mean for good; obviously we're gonna get a hotel for the night…"

"Your house will be ready for habitation by this evening, but what do you mean by 'for good'?" Severus asked.

"Really? So soon?" she asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes; don't get sidetracked."

"Right. Do ya wanna stay at your house or my house?"

"Er…"

"Your house is wonderful, don't get me wrong. But my house is a lil' bit bigger. And while I love Harry dearly, it might be nice to have him on a different floor rather than the next room…"

"Your house. Let's stay at your house."

Harry snickered even as he wrinkled his nose and said, "Ew."

Lulabelle laughed at his expression. "Besides, this way when his lil' friends come over they won't be all up in your stuff," she said to Severus.

The older man curled his lip at the thought of multiple students surrounding him during his time off, but then his expression softened when he caught the look on Harry's face.

"I… I can have friends over?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"Of course ya can, sugar," Lulabelle said, dismayed at his surprise. "It's your home. Ya can have anyone ya like over," she started to say, but Severus interrupted her.

"Maybe not anyone," Severus said, sounding stern. "We can't have him bringing home strangers off the streets," he pointed out with a grin.

"Oh you," Lulabelle replied, smacking him in the arm. "And Harry, Lou said that the British Library is just a few blocks away from the house, too. The opposite direction from Marks and Spencer, but not quite as far. Just if ya needed something to mention to Hermione when ya write to her," she said to the boy with a wink. "Ron might like seein' the zoo and the London Eye, too," she added.

"What's the London Eye?" Harry asked.

"That big Ferris wheel? It's right on the… okay, tell me how to say the name of the big river so I don't screw it up."

"The Thames?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yeah. The Tims. It's that big Ferris wheel on the Tims."

"Er, sweet witch, that may not have been built yet," Severus said apologetically as Harry snickered at her pronunciation.

"Well damn. I was kinda lookin' forward to that myself. Oh well. We can still go to the zoo; y'all supposedly have one of the best in the world. And while we're there we can see if Harry can talk to any other kinds of reptiles, too, or if it's just snakes."

"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered.

"It might be best to discuss this at home, sweet witch," Severus said pointedly. "It is nothing to be worried or ashamed about, Harry, just not something to be discussed in public," he reassured the boy.

"Alright," Harry said softly, then asked, "Do you think we should go soon? I know you told them not to fight while we were gone, but I'm pretty sure I'll have won ten knuts by the time we get back."

She looked at Severus in shock. "You made a bet with him over my elves fighting? Lou!"

* * *

"And no treats for a week!" could be heard being shrieked from the other room as Severus counted out ten knuts into Harry's waiting palm.

"I have to admit, I never expected to see a house elf riding a Cŵn Annwn and chasing down another house elf. Not even in my wildest imagination, and I was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake," Severus commented.

"Do you think a tiny suit of armour would count as clothes?" Harry asked, and Severus raised his brow in question. "Cause I'd really like to see Kritter joust," he added.

Severus looked down at the boy for a moment, then broke into laughter when he actually pictured what Harry was talking about. "Help me sneak the beast treats this week and I'll find out for you," he snickered.

"Deal," Harry said with a grin as Sinaka slunk into the front hall with his head hung low and his tail between his legs. "Poor Sinaka," he crooned to the large dog, scratching behind his ears as he did so. "Got in trouble, didn't you? That's okay, you're still a good dog. I know you didn't mean it."

"Don't you placate him, he knows what he did was wrong," Lulabelle started to say as she walked towards them, only to stop when Harry tensed. "Oh sugar, I'm sorry. I want ya to know I would _never_ harm Sinaka. It's just that he's too damn big to not have any manners," she told the boy.

Harry grinned shyly and said, "Language."

"Oh you," she laughed. "We might need a swear jar. Hey, sometimes I can make Lou here swear like a muggle. I've only done it twice, though. We could have a competition…"

"I think not," the man in question replied.

"…and whoever gets him to do it wins the contents of the swear jar," Lulabelle continued as if Severus hadn't spoken.

"I like that idea," Harry offered. Severus folded his arms and harrumphed at them both.

"If you are quite done, we need to send the elves away," Severus said. "It is nearly two o'clock."

"Yeah yeah," Lulabelle said with a smirk, then called out, "Kreature? Kritter? Could y'all come in here, please?"

The two elves popped into the front hall and glared at each other as they both tried to be be the first to reach their mistress. Lulabelle sat down cross-legged on the floor and held her hands out towards each of them.

"None of that, now. I'm not gonna order y'all to like each other, or even to get along, but I _am_ gonna order y'all to never physically fight each other again. We just can't have that, can we?"

"No, Missy Alula," and "No, Little Miss," were said at the same time, although neither house elf looked pleased with this command.

"Now, I need your help. We, Lou and Harry and I, are gonna move in here. Right now all our stuff is at Lou's house in Spinner's End. Kreature, I want _you_ to talk to Lou about what he wants ya to pack up and bring here for him, okay?"

"Yes, Missy Alula, Kreature is honored to bring the belongings of a friend of my Master Regulus to the Noble House of Black," the ancient elf croaked, and moved to speak with the man in question.

"Thank ya, Kreature. Now Kritter, I need _you_ to gather up all of my stuff and all of Sin's stuff, and bring it back here. Also Harry's trunk should be in the spare room if ya can bring that as well."

"Kritter will bring all of Little Miss' things home. Because Kritter knows how Little Miss likes her things," she said importantly.

Lulabelle rolled her eyes at them both and squeezed Kritter's hands. "Now one more thing. I need y'all to take Sin with ya when ya go, and stay at Lou's for a lil' bit. I'll call for ya when it's safe to come home. This house has doxys; we have some people comin' to clear them out, but I just couldn't live with myself if y'all got hurt. So _promise_ me that you'll stay away until I call. And Kritter, it's _not_ Kreature's fault that the house has doxys. He's been all alone in this house for seven years. You've had to be invisible but ya weren't alone. And don't try to tell me that Sin couldn't see ya; you were ridin' him like a cuttin' horse, ya sneaky thing," she added.

"Kritter not a cutter," the tiny elf said with an affronted air. "Kritter a barrel racer!"

Lulabelle's jaw dropped. Her laughter rang out through the hall, much to the confusion of the three males in the room. "Well we'll just hafta find ya some barrels for the backyard, then, won't we?" she said when she finally caught her breath. "All those times at the arena, were ya there? It wasn't just Sin showin' off for the kids?"

Kritter shrugged. "Only when he run less than twenty five. He go slow when Kritter not ride," she replied.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Where's my purse? I betcha I got that on video, Kritter!" Lulabelle exclaimed.

Severus cleared his throat. "Now might not be the best time, sweet witch. The exterminators should be here soon…"

"Right, right. Okay, now y'all head on over to Lou's house, alright? I'll call for ya when it's safe to come back. Gimme some sugar," she said and opened her arms, surprised when Kreature popped away and only Kritter went into her embrace.

Kreature returned moments later with a silver sugar bowl. "Here you go, Missy Alula," he croaked.

"Oh, Kreature, you're a peach! Thank ya so much, but I meant gimme a hug. I'm sorry, I shoulda been more clear," she said apologetically.

"Missy Alula wants to _hug_ Kreature?" the elf asked incredulously.

"Well yeah. You're bound to the House of Black, so that makes us family. I don't know how the Blacks do it, but the Black _burns_ love family. We also love _on_ family, so I'm sorry but you'll just hafta get used to it," she replied with a smile, and opened her arms to him once more.

Kreature slowly made his way to her, and into her arms. He slowly wrapped his own spindly arms around her neck and returned her embrace. Lulabelle was amused to see him blush when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank ya, Kreature. Now, of with ya both. And don't forget, we'll call ya when ya can come home. And no fighting!"

"Yes, Missy Alula, Kreature will remember."

"Yes, Little Miss. Kritter keep Kreature in line."

And with two pops of apparition, the elves and the dog were gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Thank ya, Kreature. Now, off with ya both. And don't forget, we'll call ya when ya can come home. And no fighting!"_

" _Yes, Missy Alula, Kreature will remember."_

" _Yes, Little Miss. Kritter keep Kreature in line."_

 _And with two pops of apparition, the elves and the dog were gone._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

"What's a barrel racer? And a cutter? And a cutting horse?" Harry asked later when they were ensconced back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, attempting to stay out of the way of the exterminators.

Lulabelle laughed out loud. "Never been to a rodeo, have ya, Harry? Wait. That might not be a thing here," she added thoughtfully. "Y'all do dressage…" Severus cleared his throat pointedly.

"Right. Okay, so Cuttin' is an arena competition where a horse and rider team have to cut out at least two cows from a herd. They have four helpers to keep the herd together, and then they hafta keep the cow in the center of the arena without lettin' it go back to the herd. They have two and a half minutes to do this as many times as they can. Make sense?"

"Er, kind of?" Harry replied.

Lulabelle sighed. "It'd be easier to show ya, but I know I don't have any cuttin' videos. Anyway, barrel racin' is typically a women's sport, but some men are startin' to do it now. Well, maybe not _now_ … regardless, it's also done in an arena. There are three barrels, and the horse and rider hafta run around the barrels in a cloverleaf pattern as fast as they can without knocking the barrels over, then run back out of the arena. Fastest time wins. Technically there's sixty seconds to complete the course, but winnin' times are usually less than fifteen, dependin' on which level you're racin' at. We run youth competitions at the ranch back home; that's what Kritter was talkin' about. Sinaka likes to make the kids laugh by runnin' the course; I had no idea he had a rider half the time!"

"And you have a video of this?" Severus asked, just as interested as Harry but trying not to sound eager.

"Oh sure. Lemme get my phone."

"She's getting a phone for a video?" Harry asked Severus as Lulabelle walked to the hall to retrieve her purse.

The older man grinned at him. "Muggle magic from the future. You're in for a treat."

* * *

"I'm sorry, madam, but we are not able to remove the portrait from the front hall. It was applied with a Permanent Sticking Charm," the Culpepper's employee told Lulabelle apologetically, flicking his wand at said portrait to silence the screeches coming from within.

"Well damn. She sure ain't too pleasant, is she?" Lulabelle mused. "Huh," she added thoughtfully, "I wonder if this is a load-bearin' wall…"

"I beg your pardon?" the man replied.

"Well if we can't get her off the wall, can we just take the wall out?"

He blinked at her. "Take the wall out?"

"I guess we wouldn't even hafta take out the whole wall, either," she went on. "Just cut around the frame… Hey Lou!" Lulabelle hollered down the hall. "Do ya know where to get a chainsaw?"

Severus flicked his wand at the portrait as he walked into the hall; the curtains had flown open again when Lulabelle yelled. "No, sweet witch. Why in the world do you need a chainsaw?"

"We can't get Walburga off the wall, so we're gonna take out the wall," she said matter-of-factly.

"There's a garden machinery shop in Little Whinging that sells chainsaws," Harry offered, having followed Severus to the front hall.

"Thanks, sugar! Okay, let's drive on over there and pick one up while they're finishin' here…"

"Or I could just apparate like a proper wizard," Severus stated dryly.

"Or ya could just apparate," Lulabelle laughed. "Here, lemme get ya my credit card."

"Don't be ridiculous. I shall return shortly. Now Harry, where exactly is this shop located?"

* * *

"They're done with the top floors, wanna pick out your room while Lou's gone?" Lulabelle asked Harry once Severus had left.

"P-pick out my…"

"Yeah," Lulabelle said, pointedly ignoring his surprise even as her heart broke a little at his expression. "Apparently there's several to choose from. And don't worry if ya don't like how it's decorated; we can do it up however ya like," she went on as she led him up the now clean stairway. "Let's see if we can't find ya one with a bathroom attached."

Several minutes and several rooms later, Harry shyly announced, "I rather like this one, Lulabelle."

"Yeah? Let's see it, sugar," she told the boy, and followed him down the hall. The room he had picked was far from the largest bedroom in the house, but still good sized. It had dark blue walls with deep mahogany wood trim, and a large, four poster bed in the center. One wall was almost covered in windows; the drapes had been removed for cleaning. There was a matching wardrobe and desk along with a bookcase, as well as an attached bathroom.

"This is nice! Do ya like the color, or were ya wantin' to brighten it up a lil'?"

"Oh no, I like it just like this," he assured her. "I really like this colour of blue. And the window looks out to the park, which is nice. And look in the bathroom! The faucet is shaped like a snake!"

Lulabelle laughed and followed him in to see. It was here that Severus found them on his return from Little Whinging. "Very Slytherin," he commented, and made them both jump in surprise.

"Ya startled me, Lou!" Lulabelle chastised, moving to kiss him anyway. "Harry picked out which room he likes. I was tryin' to get him to talk to the faucet to see if it would work like that, but I don't think he believes me," she informed him.

Severus sighed. "Let's talk about it, then," he said. When Lulabelle and Harry looked at him expectantly, he added, "Perhaps not in the bathroom, however." The trio made their way back into the bedroom; Lulabelle and Harry both sat on the edge of the bed, and Severus took the desk chair. "Have you heard of Parseltongue, Harry?"

"Er, no sir," Harry replied.

"Parseltongue is the language of snakes. People who can speak Parseltongue are called Parselmouths. You, Harry, are a Parselmouth."

"I am?"

"Do ya remember talkin' to the snake at the zoo with your cousin, sugar?"

Harry blushed. "I, I didn't mean to…"

Lulabelle laughed. "Don't worry, we know it was an accident when ya vanished the glass. But ya really were talkin' to the snake. He wanted to go back to Brazil, right?"

"Not back, he'd never been there before… Wait, how do you know what I talked to him about?"

"The amount of information she knows is astounding, Mister Potter. Sometimes it is best to just accept it and move on," Severus suggested dryly.

"Alright," Harry said with a grin. "So I was really speaking in a different language? How can that even be possible?"

"Parseltongue isn't something one can easily learn; it is generally an innate skill you are born with. It is not a very common gift, either. Perhaps the most famous Parselmouth was Salazar Slytherin. Many of his descendants have had the gift as well, and as such, there is rather a stigma attached to it. There is nothing inherently wrong with being a Parselmouth, but people tend to fear what they do not understand."

"But don't worry, sugar. As long as ya don't go around chattin' with snakes, no one will know unless ya want 'em to. And there's a chance that once we get the horcrux outta ya, that ya won't be one anymore, either," Lulabelle told him.

"Really?" Severus and Harry said in tandem, then smirked at each other.

"Yeah," Lulabelle said with a laugh, "but I'm not a hundred percent on that, so we'll hafta just wait and see."

"But that means, with the Chamber…" Severus trailed off his thought.

"Oh yeah. Damn, I forgot about that," Lulabelle replied.

"Jar," Harry said with a grin.

"Shit," Lulabelle said, then clapped her hand over her mouth. Severus broke out in laughter as she blushed. "Let's go back downstairs and find a jar. Looks like I owe a couple dollars already," she said.

"Pounds," Harry corrected.

Severus snorted. "You're both wrong. Galleons."

"Whatever," Lulabelle said with a huff. "There was a china cabinet in the dinin' room, Harry. Run on down and look in there for something to use for a swear jar, would ya? We'll be right behind ya."

Harry left the room still snickering, and Lulabelle turned to Severus. "We're gonna hafta wait till we can get the snake before we can have the horcrux removed, aren't we?" she said.

"Apparently. Why did you say you weren't sure that he lost the ability?"

"It was one of those things that happened in the epilogue. But then there's the sequel about Harry's kids, and it's just a mess… Anyway, I can't be sure so I don't think we can risk it."

"There's another book?"

"Well, it's a play, but they released it as a book, too. I didn't really care for it, to be honest. There's also two movies set in the 1920's about Newt Scamander and Gellert Grindelwald," she said with a shrug. "Not to mention the Pottermore website where Rowling randomly releases bits of information about the HP universe. That's where everyone found out Dumbledore was gay," she added as an aside. "The point is that I don't think we know for sure if he'll keep the ability or not."

"We'll have to talk to him about it, and about trading the snake for the dragon," Severus told her.

"Yeah. Hey, do ya think he can talk to dragons?"

"I have no idea. Come, sweet witch. Let's see what he's found by way of swear jars. Hopefully it's a big one."

"Ooh, Imma getcha for that," Lulabelle threatened, and she chased a laughing Severus from the room.

* * *

"It is too dangerous. I shall not allow you to be the one to use it," Severus said later as they were stood around the portrait of Walburga Black. Even the members of the cleaning team had stopped to watch the removal.

Lulabelle looked at Severus with exasperation, then turned towards the gathered group. "Raise your hand if you've ever even _heard_ of a chainsaw before," she said. Harry and three of the cleaners raised their hands, along with Lulabelle. She stared pointedly at Severus until he rolled his eyes and raised his hand as well.

"Raise your hand if you've ever _seen_ a chainsaw before this one," she said next. Two of the cleaners put their hands down.

"Now, raise your hand if you've ever _used_ one before," she finished. Her hand was the only one still up. "See! How can me usin' it be anything but the safest option?" she asked.

"You can't reach the top," Severus stated petulantly, refusing to let go of his position.

"Neither can you! Either one of us would hafta be on a ladder! You're bein' ridiculous, Lou. I'll let ya hold the ladder if ya wanna feel like you're helpin', though," she replied. Harry gamely tried to hide his snicker with a cough, but failed miserably. Severus scowled at him.

"Now the ol' bat is probably gonna start hollerin' once I start this thing up," Lulabelle announced to the room, "And I'm real sorry about that. She's not fit for company, which is why we're gettin' rid of her. Y'all ready?" Lulabelle received nods from everyone except Severus, who stood with his arms folded as he stared at her. "Come here, ya silly man," she told him, tugging him down to her level. "It's perfectly safe. I've used one a hundred times before back home. Just never to cut a magical paintin' off a wall, but there ya go. Now be nice, and hold the ladder for me," she demanded, and kissed him.

Still grumbling, he did as she bade. Lulabelle climbed the ladder, started the chainsaw, and began slicing into the wall around the portrait. The curtains flew open, and the Black matriarch's shrieks were added to the cacophony in the hall. Once the top and upper parts of the sides of the frame were free, Lulabelle stopped the chainsaw and climbed down the ladder. Severus flicked his wand at the portrait to silence her once more.

"I think I can reach the rest from the ground. Once I get the sides free, can y'all maybe kinda hold it up while I get the bottom?" she asked, not speaking to anyone in particular as she studied the remaining work to be done.

"I suppose we 'maybe kinda' could, or perhaps a levitation charm would work just as well," Severus replied.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Lulabelle said brightly as Harry snickered at Severus' words.

Once the ladder was moved out of the way, the portrait-covered portion of wall was soon completely free from the surrounding area, and two of the cleaners were levitating the result to the attic.

"And lookie there, I still have all my limbs attached," Lulabelle snarked to Severus. The remaining cleaners could be heard snickering as they left the hall to return to their duties.

"Why is she keeping the portrait if she went to all that trouble to take it down?" Harry quietly asked the man.

Severus raised his brow as he considered the question. "I honestly have no idea," he remarked. "Sweet witch, why _are_ you keeping the portrait?"

"For Sirius. I thought maybe a bonfire would make a nice 'welcome home from prison' present," she replied. Severus snorted at her.

"And you say you'd be a Ravenclaw," he snickered.

"Yeah, that's a pretty Gryffindor thing to do," Harry added.

"Gryffindor, Mister Potter?" Severus drawled.

Harry looked at his professor and with an arched brow of his own, asked, "Have you _met_ Seamus?"

Severus was silent for a moment, then simply said, "Touché."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Sweet witch, why_ are _you keeping the portrait?"_

" _For Sirius. I thought maybe a bonfire would make a nice 'welcome home from prison' present," she replied. Severus snorted at her._

" _And you say you'd be a Ravenclaw," he snickered._

" _Yeah, that's a pretty Gryffindor thing to do," Harry added._

" _Gryffindor, Mister Potter?" Severus drawled._

 _Harry looked at his professor and with an arched brow of his own, said, "Have you_ met _Seamus?"_

 _Severus was silent for a moment, then simply said, "Touché."_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

"So what would you be doing if you were still at home? I mean like right now," Harry asked Lulabelle over dinner.

Lulabelle swallowed her bite of pizza and replied thoughtfully, "Hmm, probably helpin' Mama get the cabin ready for the Fourth." At Harry's blank look, she added, "The Fourth of July. We have a big cook-out for all the folks out by our lake house, then we go watch the fireworks over the water."

"July fourth is America's Independence Day, Harry," Severus informed the boy.

"Yeah, and we have little fireworks to set off ourselves, too. But the city puts on a big show every year; we take the boat and watch it on the lake. It's real nice," she went on. "Guess I'll miss celebratin' the Fourth this year, what with it bein' our independence from _y'all_. And the food. Nothin' like barbeque…" she sighed. "Anyway, I was thinkin', Lou, we oughta send Amelia Bones an owl soon. See if we can't get Sirius outta prison sooner rather than later."

"Must we?" Severus asked, his lip curled in disgust.

"Don't be a dick," Lulabelle chastised, and Harry choked on his pizza. "Ya alright there, sugar?" she asked the still coughing boy, who waved her on. Turning back to Severus, she added, "Ya know good and well that we do. In fact, if I'd thought about it earlier I'd have had ya send her a letter when ya sent one to Madam Longbottom today."

"You can use Hedwig to send it," Harry offered, now quite recovered from hearing the most feared professor at Hogwarts called a 'dick' to his face, yet somehow not in a mean way. Shaking his head to clear it, he said, "I'm sure she'd like something to do. She hated being locked up at the Dursleys. They never wanted her to fly because people might notice."

Taking care not to show emotion at his words, knowing that healing comes with being able to speak freely about past experiences, Lulabelle said, "We'll just hafta set her up an owlery, then. Give her a place where she can come and go all on her own."

Severus cleared his throat. "Most older Wizarding homes have them already, sweet witch. It is just a matter of locating it. Kreature would know, I'm sure," he offered.

"Er, I thought you and Regulus were friends?" Harry said.

"We were," Severus replied, brow arched in question.

"Then wouldn't you have been here before?"

Severus snorted. "I am a Half-Blood, Harry. Walburga Black would not have allowed me to step foot inside this house when she was alive."

"Oh," the boy said quietly. "I'm rather glad we were able to remove her portrait. She doesn't seem like a very nice person."

Lulabelle snorted. "Makes me glad she's just my birth mother, not my _real_ mama," she said. "I'd have hated growin' up with her. 'Specially if my father thought… Wait. What exactly did he think, Lou? Somethin' 'bout a contract?"

"I would assume Kritter was referring to a betrothal contract, but I cannot be certain."

Lulabelle shuddered. "Y'all actually do that? Surely not still today though, right?"

"Er, well, some of the older families…"

"That's ridiculous! How do ya know if you're even gonna _like_ the person?"

"They're not typically arranged at birth anymore, sweet witch. But in lieu of an engagement, many of the Sacred Twenty Eight still utilize betrothal contracts," Severus assured her. "Generally with both parties' knowledge and consent."

"Oh. Well that's fine, then. Still seems pretty misogynistic, though."

Severus sighed. "There are many traditions and laws in the Wizarding world that are that way. You may want to update your list."

"List?" Harry questioned.

"I'm makin' a list of all the things we're gonna change, sugar. Wanna see?"

"Sure," he replied, curious.

Lulabelle stood and retrieved the notebook from her purse. Once back at the table, she flipped it open to the appropriate page. "I guess we can cross a couple things off already," she said as she handed it to the boy.

Harry grinned shyly when he saw that 'Get Harry' was first on her list. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the sudden changes in his life, but it was gratifying to know that his safety appeared to be of utmost concern to Lulabelle. To her and Severus both, actually.

In an attempt to hide his feelings, he asked, "What box?"

"It is actually called a Warmoth Vessel. Once we have procured Peter Pettigrew, we plan on keeping him inside in rat form until we can take him to trial. The box works to dampen the magical attributes of whatever is placed inside; this will keep him from being able to transform and escape," Severus explained.

"How will you… procure him?" Harry wanted to know.

"Lulabelle knows where he is being kept as a pet."

Harry made a face of disgust. "Gross. So some poor person has a Death Eater for a pet. Who has him?"

Lulabelle looked at Severus. "Promise to stick to the plan?"

"Would you like a vow?" he asked dryly.

"I'm not kiddin', Lou."

Severus sighed and took her hand. "Yes, sweet witch. I promise to stick to the plan."

She looked at Harry. "It's Scabbers. He's hidin' as Ron Weasley's pet rat."

Harry paled, while Severus looked incensed. "Pettigrew has been at Hogwarts for the last nine months?" he thundered.

"Longer than that, Lou. He was Percy's rat first, 'til he got an owl as a gift. Then he passed Scabbers on down to Ron."

Severus' jaw dropped. "He's been there for years. Among children. Merlin's bollocks…" he trailed off.

"Yeah. So we need to get him soon. He's not just around kids when he's at Hogwarts, Lou. He's in a house-full right now."

Severus stood up. "Let's go get him."

As Harry started to rise, Lulabelle said, "You're bein' ridiculous. We aren't even done with dinner. Plus we hafta buy Ron a new pet and ask if we can come over first. What did ya think we were gonna do, just pop on over unannounced and steal a child's pet rat?"

Severus sank back to his seat and replied, "You may have a point."

"Plus Harry can't floo or apparate yet. We also need to get the elves back and have Poppy come by. It's gettin' late; we can't drive all the way to the Burrow tonight. Harry can send Ron an owl, askin' if he can come visit in the next couple days, but we're not doin' anything about it tonight."

"Fine," Severus grumbled.

"Thanks, Lou. I knew you'd make the right decision," she said as she patted his hand. "Now Harry, was there anything else ya had questions about on The List?"

"What snake is in the school?"

"A basilisk. We're gonna need your help with that one, sugar. See, there's a secret chamber at Hogwarts that can only be opened by a Parselmouth. Now the goblins want the snake, and they're gonna trade us their dragon for it, but we hafta help 'em be able to get to it. Which means…"

"That I have to open the chamber? Can I, do you really think…"

"Well if we don't do anything to fix what's gonna happen, you'll be openin' it next year anyway. This way it'll be in a controlled situation as opposed to one involvin' mortal peril," Lulabelle stated dryly.

"Alright, then. I can try," Harry said hesitantly.

"That's all we can ask, sugar. And all ya hafta do is say 'open' in two different places; once in Moanin' Myrtle's bathroom, and once down in the chamber."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Harry questioned.

"Ya don't know who she is?" Lulabelle asked, surprised.

Severus snorted. "As she is the ghost who haunts a girls lavatory, I doubt Harry has had occasion to run across her," he pointed out.

"Why would someone want to haunt a bathroom?" Harry asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, that's where she died. And after she was ordered to stop hauntin' Olive Hornby, that's where she went. Remember us tellin' ya about the horcruxes? Moanin' Myrtle was Myrtle Warren before she died. She was cryin' in the bathroom 'cause Olive Hornby was makin' fun of her glasses, and Tom Riddle used the basilisk to kill her. She came back as a ghost specifically to haunt Olive as revenge for bullyin' her, but the Ministry of Magic made her stop when Olive complained. So now she stays in the bathroom," Lulabelle informed him. "But don't worry; the goblins are gonna take care of the snake. Basilisks can't hurt them, so once the doors are opened, we're gonna hightail it right back outta there."

Harry quirked a smile at her words. "What does 'hightail it' mean?"

"Huh? Oh, run away real fast. Like how some animals run away with their tails up in the air, I guess. Don't guess I've ever really thought about it before, to be honest."

Severus smirked at the boy. "At least you received an adequate explanation. I am still not certain if the treatment she received from me was good or bad, although it was apparently 'as fine as a frog's hair.'"

"But frogs don't have hair," Harry pointed out.

"Exactly. So it musta been pretty fine indeed," Lulabelle commented, then giggled when she saw comprehension dawn on both of their faces. "Y'all 'bout done, or do ya want some more pizza?" she asked.

Both males declined the offer of more food, stating that they couldn't eat another bite. Lulabelle bade Harry to sit back down when he immediately moved to clear the table.

"Lou's been teachin' me how to do things with magic; I need all the practice I can get, sugar," she informed him. "But thanks for offerin'. I really do appreciate it."

Kitchen cleaned, they retreated to the sitting room. "It's kinda gloomy in here, doncha think? Imma need a decorator or somethin' to make this feel like a home and not a mausoleum," Lulabelle announced, her eyes taking in the dark, nearly black wooden furniture with deep grey and green upholstery.

Severus quirked a smile at her words. "I'm sure Cissy would be thrilled to help you with that."

"I'll owl her tomorrow, then. Now sugar, was there anything else ya wanted to know about on The List?" she asked Harry.

"Why do you hope Mr. Malfoy is just an idiot?" he replied.

Severus laughed fully at that and held his hand out for the notebook. "Let me see what she wrote," he told the boy.

"'Cause he's friends with Lou, and it'd be nice if he was just stupid and not evil," Lulabelle stated as Harry handed the notebook to Severus. "His wife is delightful; how she ended up with him I'll never know."

"They were betrothed as children," Severus told her. "I'm starting to see your point."

"Oh yeah, what does mis… misog…" Harry started to ask

"Misogynistic?" Lulabelle offered with a smile.

"Yeah. What does that mean?"

"Something that is disrespectful towards or prejudiced against women. Back in the day, women were treated like chattel; basically owned by their fathers to be bought and sold to their husbands. That practice mighta died out, but the overall culture and theory of women bein' seen as less than men is still prevalent. Even thirty years from now, women still aren't guaranteed equal pay for equal work. At least in America, that is. I'm not sure about anywhere else."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't they get the same amount of pay?" Harry asked.

"Because men are dicks."

Severus cleared his throat. "American men. Muggle American men are dicks."

"I've got a list of people right here that proves your statement wrong, Lou," Lulabelle said with a laugh, "But I see your point. Not all men are dicks, Harry."

Harry grinned at her. "So who are all these other people?" he wanted to know.

"Most of 'em are Death Eaters. I put down what I knew about 'em, and I just put 'unknown' if I didn't know anything at all. Then there's the people who aren't Death Eaters, but still aren't good people."

"Yeah, I saw that. Who are they?" the boy asked.

"Well, Barty Crouch helped his son escape from prison…"

"Azkaban, Lulabelle. It is a bit more severe than merely 'prison'," Severus pointed out.

"Whatever. Fenrir Greyback is a really evil werewolf, but don't ya start thinkin' that all werewolves are evil, sugar. 'Cause they're not. This one just happens to be real bad. Scabior might not be a bad guy yet, and Mundungus Fletcher isn't all that bad as far as I can tell; he's more of a garden-variety thief than a criminal mastermind. Lockhart is an author that lies about his exploits and obliviates the people he interviews, claimin' their accomplishments as his own. Skeeter is an unscrupulous reporter who is also an illegal animagus; she's a beetle, and that's how she gets dirt on people. Umbridge," Lulabelle blew out a breath at the name. "Umbridge is just awful. We're gonna fix it so she never teaches at Hogwarts, but when she did, she tortured the students. For detention, she makes kids write lines with a Black Quill."

"What's a Black Quill?" he asked as Severus looked up, also interested in her response.

"It's a quill that she invented that uses the blood of the person usin' it as ink," Lulabelle explained.

"And that's bad?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah. Because if ya use it to write lines, it'll carve the words into the back of your hand, sugar," Lulabelle replied softly, taking his hand into her own and running her thumb over the back of it. "Right here. It'll leave a permanent scar that reads, 'I must not tell lies,' and all because she didn't wanna hear ya say that Voldemort had returned."

Harry paled and shrank into the seat. Lulabelle wrapped her arm around his shoulders as Severus growled, "Harry, that will _not_ happen. If something should go wrong and she does end up teaching at Hogwarts, I shall quit my job and teach you at home. Or I could duel her. Or perhaps poison her…"

The boy giggled at his vehemence. "Thank you, sir," he said. Without moving away from Lulabelle's embrace, he asked, "Why is the Headmaster on The List?"

Lulabelle glanced at Severus before replying. "Because of a lot of things that haven't happened yet, but right now, mostly because he's the one that left ya with the Dursleys. That shoulda never happened, sugar, and Imma see him pay for it."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Harry paled and shrank into the seat. Lulabelle wrapped her arm around his shoulders as Severus said, "Harry, that will_ not _happen. If something should go wrong and she does end up teaching at Hogwarts, I shall quit my job and teach you at home. Or I could duel her. Or perhaps poison her…"_

 _The boy giggled at his vehemence. "Thank you, sir," he said. Without moving away from Lulabelle's embrace, he asked, "Why is the Headmaster on The List?"_

 _Lulabelle glanced at Severus before replying. "Because of a lot of things that haven't happened yet, but right now, mostly because he's the one that left ya with the Dursleys. That shoulda never happened, sugar, and Imma see him pay for it."_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty One**

* * *

 **July 2, 1992**

"Kreature? Kritter? Y'all can come home now," Lulabelle hollered into the air.

"You don't have to yell, sweet witch," Severus said, snickering at her as they heard the two pops of house elf apparition. "Bonded house elves can hear you even if you're whispering."

"Well no one told me that," Lulabelle huffed as she turned to greet the newcomers. "I'm so glad y'all are back! The exterminators got all the doxys out, and look! We had 'em clean the place, too! Just as a lil' present for ya both. Do ya like it?" she asked, surreptitiously sending a wink towards Severus and Harry.

Catching on quickly, Harry added, "Yeah, we didn't feel right about you having to clean this whole place for just us. This way it's already done, and you don't have to worry about it anymore." Severus simply rolled his eyes at their placating remarks.

Kritter looked around the room and sniffed, "Kritter not responsible for mess. Kritter should not have to clean it anyway."

Kreature seemed to be at a loss. "A present? Missy Alula do Kreature's work as a present?" he said, wringing his hands together. "Does my little mistress think Kreature not a good elf?"

Lulabelle sank to her knees in front of him. "Kreature, I think you're a wonderful elf. I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings. I thought you'd be happy not to have to work so hard. There's still lots to do; we're gonna redecorate, and Sirius will be home soon, so you'll have even more people to take care of. I just wanted to be able to do somethin' for ya, is all. I didn't mean to upset ya," she told the elderly house elf.

"Kreature is good elf?"

"Kreature and Kritter are the best elves in the world," Lulabelle told him firmly.

Kreature cracked a smile. "Then thank you, Missy Alula. Kreature will find other things to do."

"Good deal," Lulabelle said with a laugh. "Oh, one more thing. I took down the portrait of Walburga. It's in the attic for now, but we're probably gonna get rid of it when Sirius comes home. I just wanted ya to be aware so ya weren't surprised by it bein' missin'," she told him. "If you're lookin' for somethin' to do, ya might could see if ya can fix the wall where it used to be," she added.

Kreature gave her a sharp look and popped out of existence, only to return moments later with an incredulous look upon his face. "What has Missy Alula done to Kreature's house?" he wailed. "The wall is _gone!"_

"Not all of it," Lulabelle said defensively. "Just the bit that had the portrait. It wouldn't come off…"

"Kreature's house! Kreature's poor house!" Kreature cried, tugging on his ears as tears fell down his face.

Kritter sniffed in derision and popped away to see for herself, then popped back shortly, saying, "Little Miss use sawchain. Take mean lady off wall. Good riddance. Not even the Master like her."

"It was a chainsaw, not a sawchain, but what do ya mean, Kritter?" Lulabelle asked over Kreature's wails. "Orion didn't like Walburga?"

"No no, Little Miss, not one bit. The Master say the Mistress get the Black crazy, not the Black beauty."

Harry whispered to Severus, "But wouldn't she have only been a Black by marriage?"

Severus snorted. "They were second cousins, Harry."

"Oh. Ew," he replied, wrinkling his nose.

Lulabelle looked at him over her shoulder and said, "I agree, sugar. That shit ends now. No more marrying family members; I'm just lucky I have enough brain cells to know it's disgustin'." She shuddered, making both Harry and Severus snicker at her expression.

"I'd say 'jar,' but I believe your language is justified in this instance," Severus informed her as Kreature continued to wail about the injustice done to his poor house.

"Kreature, please stop hollerin', I can barely hear myself think. Now I'm sorry I hurt your house, but we had to get rid of Walburga's portrait. She's meaner than two wildcats with their tails tied together, and I don't want her hate around Harry. In fact, I don't want _anyone_ in this house sayin' the words 'mudblood' or 'half-breed' or anything else relatin' to any kinda blood purity bullshit, alright?"

Kreature abruptly stopped making noise at her commandment, but still did not appear happy. With a sharp nod and one last sniff, he popped away, presumably to deal with the wall.

Lulabelle stood up and sighed. "Well that coulda gone better," she announced.

Kritter snorted at her. "That go good, Little Miss. Kreature not punish himself. Not too upset. Still squall like scalded cat, but not too upset."

"Merlin, even the elf uses American idioms," Severus muttered quietly, and Harry snickered at him.

"Do we have any parchment in the house, do ya think?" Lulabelle asked the elf.

Kritter popped out of existence, only to return moments later with a packet of parchment and Lulabelle's purse.

"Little Miss not be knowing how to use quill. Kritter bring her purse; Little Miss has pen inside," she said, handing them both to Lulabelle.

"Thanks, Kritter," she said to the elf. Turning to Harry, she handed him some parchment and a pen, saying, "Why don't ya go ahead and write to Ron about us comin' over sometime this week? And ya should write to Hermione, too, sugar. She'll wanna know how you're doin'. And Lou, I'll write to Cissy and Amelia Bones if ya wanna go get Poppy before it gets too late."

"Of course, sweet witch," Severus replied, and kissed her cheek before walking towards the door. "We need to get someone in here to re-establish the Floo connection, as well."

"I'll start a new list," Lulabelle called out to him and he left the house chuckling at her words. _'She makes lists for everything,'_ he thought to himself as he apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus returned a short time later with Poppy in tow. As they entered the house and Severus led Poppy directly to the sitting room he'd left Lulabelle and Harry in, they heard Harry say, "I've really missed biros."

"What's a biro?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

Harry gave her a quizzical look and held up his pen. "This?"

"Y'all call pens 'biros'?" she replied, just as quizzically.

Severus made his and Poppy's presence known by stating, "I believe it is a brand name that has become part of the lexicon, sweet witch."

"Huh. Like how all tissues are Kleenex, I gotcha. Nice to see ya, Poppy! Thanks for lettin' us know about Culpepper's. They did a great job," Lulabelle said, rising to greet the older witch with a hug.

"Yeah, you should have seen it before," Harry added. "And Kritter says Kreature wasn't too mad about it, even though he acted like he was."

"I thought Culpepper's does something with doxys to prevent elf upset," Poppy stated.

Harry grinned at her. "That doesn't work when you cut a big hole in the wall. Come on, I'll show you," he replied, getting to his feet to lead Poppy to the front hall. Severus and Lulabelle could hear him chattering away about the chainsaw, Severus' reluctance to allow Lulabelle to use it, and Kreature's reaction to said hole. Lulabelle smiled after them.

"It makes my heart happy to see him comin' out of his shell like that," she told Severus, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "Makes me think he's not been irreparably damaged by his relatives yet."

"I agree, sweet witch. You've done a very good thing here," he replied.

"We. _We've_ done a very good thing here. Don't pretend like ya didn't have just as much to do with this as I did," Lulabelle corrected, looking up into his face.

Severus leaned down and kissed her. "We've done, then," he said, and lifted her up to kiss her properly. Lulabelle automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and threaded her fingers in his hair.

"Ahem," Poppy said, returning to the sitting room. "Don't let us interrupt," she stated in a tone of voice that said the opposite.

Severus gripped Lulabelle tightly and looked sheepishly over his shoulder at the matron before letting his witch slide to the ground. "She's just so wee, Poppy. I can't help it," he said.

"Oh pish," Poppy said at the same time that Lulabelle smacked him on the arm.

"Watch it, mister," Lulabelle threatened. "I'm taller than Harry," she added.

"Oh, that we all could be taller than an eleven year old," Severus intoned, and Lulabelle pinched his side, hard. "Damnit, woman!" he yelped. "That hurt!"

"Severus Snape! There is a _child_ present!" Poppy exclaimed.

Harry snickered at her words. "That's okay, Madam Pomfrey. He just owes a galleon to the swear jar. If I can get him to swear like a muggle, I get to keep the contents," he added. "Lulabelle says she's only been able to do it twice so far."

Poppy's lip twitched in an effort to keep from smiling as she said, "Be that as it may, your professor knows better."

"But I heard you say 'bloody hell'," Harry reminded her.

Severus burst out laughing, both at Harry's words and at the look on Poppy's face.

* * *

"Technically he should be fine now, but I'd still rather you wait until Monday before Harry apparates or uses the floo. Ribs fractures can be fiddly," Poppy told the other two adults as the boy in question replaced his shirt. To Harry, she added, "Your back is coming along nicely, little lamb. We shall see about your scars then as well."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied.

"It's Poppy, dear," she said, patting his hand. "Unless we are at school and in mixed company, you may call me Poppy."

"Thank you, Poppy," Harry said shyly, ducking his head.

"Now little lamb, show me your new room! It looks like your things have already been unpacked," she stated, glancing around the area.

"Yeah, I got to pick it out and everything! Lulabelle said I could have any room I wanted on this whole floor. Look, I can see the park from my window!" he gushed, and Poppy hid her smile at the excitement and pride in his voice. "And I have my own bathroom, and the tap looks like a snake, and…" Severus grinned as the boy chattered on to the matron, and wrapped his arms around his witch. A glance at Lulabelle showed him that she was reflecting the same feelings, if the soft smile on her face was any indication.

"…and after M&S Severus _shrunk_ all our bags and Lulabelle put them in her purse and they all _fit!_ And then he said we could get a book bag for Hermione that…"

Severus pressed a kiss to the top of Lulabelle's head in effort to keep himself from laughing at the blow-by-blow description of their day. Judging by her shaking shoulders, Lulabelle was trying valiantly to do the same.

"…and _look!"_ Harry threw open the doors to his wardrobe. "I have regular clothes that no one has ever worn before!"

Severus' mirth died at that pronouncement and Lulabelle gasped softly, turning her face to his chest to hide her expression from the room. He ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. _'Bless Poppy. How she's managing to look interested and not murderous, I'll never know. Those muggles had more than enough means to provide for the boy…"_ his thoughts trailed off as Harry whipped an orange shirt out of the wardrobe with a red face.

"Er, this one isn't mine," he mumbled, trying to hide it behind his back before Poppy could see. Poppy narrowed her eyes and rounded on Severus.

"Severus Snape, what have you done?" she demanded.

"Why is it _my_ fault?" the tall man wanted to know.

"Because Harry's a child and Lulabelle is lovely, and because _I know you,_ young man. What. Have. You. Done?"

Severus looked down his long nose at Poppy and gave her his best glare. She wasn't moved at all.

Imperiously, he stated, "I bought a shirt as a gift for Minerva."

Poppy said nothing, and, keeping her eyes locked on Severus', held out her hand towards Harry. The boy slowly handed her the shirt, still on its hanger, then stepped back. Leveling one last glare at the man towering over her, Poppy looked down at the garment in her hands. Her lip twitched. She made a small snort. Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh! Oh my! And it's orange! She _hates_ orange!"

"I know," Severus said, grinning darkly. "The Cannons are her least favorite Quidditch team."

Poppy was still laughing as Lulabelle moved towards Harry. "What just happened?" she asked the boy.

"I have no idea," he replied. "They definitely don't act like this at Hogwarts," he added with a grin.

"If there had been a Healer shirt, I would have gotten you one as well," Severus told Poppy. "But alas, you shall have to do without."

"There was one that said, 'Doctors do it with patience'," Harry offered.

"And one that said, 'Nurses do it all'," Lulabelle added.

"Yeah, I didn't get that one," Harry admitted, looking towards Lulabelle for clarification.

Wide-eyed, Poppy said, "Never you mind, Harry. Now, weren't there any about snakes?"

"'Snakes do it in the grass', but Severus said he wouldn't wear it so we didn't buy it," Harry said with a grin.

* * *

Later that night, as Severus and Lulabelle were getting ready for bed, the small witch said, "Thank ya for today, Lou."

"Hmm?" was his reply. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused, as he slipped between the freshly cleaned sheets of the enormous bed, noting that they smelled vaguely of lavender and chamomile.

"Well, for everything, really. Ya made Harry's first whole day with us so special, Lou. I know it's gotta be hard for ya, what with him bein' your student and all…" she trailed off as she got into the bed next to him.

"Hush now, sweet witch. Anyone would have done the same," Severus started to say, and raised up on one arm to look down at her, but she interrupted him.

"That's the thing, though, Lou. They didn't. For ten years, they didn't. No one did, not until you. Ya found out who he was livin' with, and ya didn't hesitate."

He flushed. "You knew as well, Lulabelle…"

"But I was in a different time, and I knew the whole story. Tell me that if I had left it at 'Harry lives with Petunia Evans' ya wouldn't have done the same damn thing, Lou."

Severus was silent for a moment. "I… I can't," he sighed. "I still think you're putting too much value on my contribution, sweet witch," he added, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Never," she replied with a grin, and ran her hands down his chest towards the waistband of his pyjama pants.

Severus caught her hands and backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" Lulabelle asked, worried.

"Er, Harry is…"

"Ya know he's on a different floor, right? That's the whole reason we picked this house," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, but it is his first night here, and I thought, should he need something in the night…"

Lulabelle's face softened and she smiled gently at him. "Ya really are just the best man I've ever met, Lou."

Severus harrumphed softly at her, and kissed her once more.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Severus caught her hands and backed away from her._

" _What's wrong?" Lulabelle asked, worried._

" _Er, Harry is…"_

" _Ya know he's on a different floor, right? That's the whole reason we picked this house," she said with a laugh._

" _Yes, but it is his first night here, and I thought, should he need something in the night…"_

 _Lulabelle's face softened and she smiled gently at him. "Ya really are just the best man I've ever met, Lou."_

 _Severus harrumphed softly at her, and kissed her once more._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

* * *

 **July 3, 1992**

Harry woke up and tried to roll over, but couldn't move his right arm. He lay still for a second, trying to remember why he couldn't move, but no ideas were forthcoming. Groping blindly with his non-dominant hand for his glasses, he managed to reach them on the side table and slip them onto his face.

Now able to see, Harry giggled when he realized that the reason he couldn't move his arm was because it was underneath a very large and currently snoring dog. He managed to turn towards the beast slightly, wrapped his other arm around Sinaka, and closed his eyes.

Harry was nearly back to sleep when a soft knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he called quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping animal.

Severus stepped into the room and suppressed a chuckle at the sight before him. "You do realize that the beast is not allowed to sleep on the bed, don't you?" he asked.

Harry snickered in response and said, "I didn't really invite him. He was just here when I woke up."

"Well come on, then. Sneak out of bed before Lulabelle catches him with you," the tall man suggested.

"Er, I can't, actually. He's on my arm. At least I think he is; I can't really feel it anymore," Harry admitted.

Severus snorted in amusement. "Do you wish to wake him up, or would you prefer I help pull you out?" he questioned.

"Oh, er…"

"Or I could call Lulabelle for help," Severus offered dryly, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Just pull me out, sir," Harry said quickly, and Severus laughed and moved to do so.

* * *

Severus and Harry had just returned from the bakery up the street and were setting breakfast out on the table when Lulabelle entered the kitchen.

"Hey Lou, will ya dry my hair for me, please?" she asked, pulling off the towel she'd wrapped around her head after her shower. "Mornin', sugar. Sleep alright?" she added when she noticed the boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Harry replied, confused as to why Lulabelle needed someone to dry her hair, and mildly worried that she would find out where Sinaka had slept.

Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve and gestured for Lulabelle to flip her hair over. After she had done so, and after Severus had cast the required charm, they noticed the gobsmacked look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Lulabelle asked, concerned.

"You can dry hair with magic?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" she replied brightly. "Pretty cool, huh?" she added, fluffing her curls with one hand.

Severus looked sharply at the boy. "You were not aware of this, Harry?" he asked, surprised.

"Nooo," Harry replied, still looking at Lulabelle's hair. "That's brilliant," he added.

Severus sat down abruptly at the table, shocked.

"Lou? Somethin' the matter?" Lulabelle asked.

He was silent for a moment before replying, "How many muggle-born and muggle-raised students don't know about basic grooming charms? Why has no one thought about this before?" He ran his hand down his face. "How many students would have benefited from this knowledge? Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts. You couldn't use your hair dryer at my house because it had the wrong plug; how many students have had to deal with not having theirs?"

"I've never used a hair dryer before either, though. I just use a towel," Harry offered in an effort to make his professor feel better.

Lulabelle snorted at him. "That's because you're a boy, and boys are weird. Lou here didn't even know you aren't supposed to use bar soap on your hair," she laughed.

"You're not?" Harry asked quizzically.

Lulabelle's jaw dropped. "That's it. We're goin' to a salon. The both of ya need help. Professional help. Sweet baby Jesus, y'all are gonna be the death of me," she said, and flopped down next to Severus at the table.

Harry looked horrified, and Severus snorted at his expression. "Surely it won't be that bad, Harry," he said.

Looking up, Lulabelle saw his face. "Oh sugar, it won't be like the times your aunt cut your hair. And if ya don't want it cut, ya don't have to. I just want a stylist to take a look and see what kind of products they'd recommend. You could use a trim, but no one is gonna force ya to get one if ya don't want."

"Can't you just tell me what to use?" Harry pleaded. "Your hair is nice…"

Lulabelle snorted. "Sure, if we go to America in thirty years. I have no idea what they have here, or in the nineties in general."

Harry quirked a smile at her words. "Alright. I, er, I suppose a trim wouldn't be so bad."

"Only if you're sure, sugar. And if we get there and ya change your mind, that's perfectly alright, too."

"Okay," Harry said, and ducked his head to hide his grin.

* * *

"It smells weird in here," Harry whispered to Severus later that morning while they were waiting for Lulabelle to finish speaking with the receptionist at the salon.

"I agree," Severus whispered back. "Merlin's beard, who knew there were so many different, er, _things_ just for hair?" he added, looking around the salon in mild shock.

"I feel like I'm in a different world," Harry admitted.

"You and I both," his professor replied, shifting around in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his nervousness. "Women are mysterious creatures, Harry. Some parts should stay a mystery."

Harry snorted at him as Lulabelle bounced over to them. "They have a couple openings, y'all! Just a wash and style for now, but if ya wanna trim that's fine, too," she announced. "Harry, you'll be with Jemma over there," she said, gesturing to a cute young blonde woman with short, spiky hair. "And Lou, Nicollette here will take ya." She pointed at a statuesque brunette who was nearly as tall as Severus.

"We can do this, right sir?" Harry quietly asked Severus, voice full of nerves.

"Merlin, I hope so," Severus replied, then squared his shoulders and walked towards what he was certain was his impending doom.

* * *

"Y'all are ridiculous," Lulabelle said over lunch at a nearby pub. "Whoever heard of bein' scared of a salon?"

"It smelled funny," Harry muttered.

"I feel like I need to buy Harry a drink as well," Severus said, downing the rest of his whiskey. "She came at me with a hot iron, Lulabelle."

Lulabelle and Harry both snickered at him. "It was a flat iron, and how did ya think it would work if it wasn't hot?"

"She looked like a dominatrix. At least Harry's looked like a nice person," he grumbled.

"What's a dominatrix?" Harry asked.

"Never mind, Harry. Lou's just bein' an ass." She gave Severus a pointed look. "And now y'all have the right hair products. No more usin' bar soap as shampoo, okay?"

"Fine. But add grooming charms to your list for Hogwarts."

"Alright, but do ya think maybe the other houses already do it? Slytherin doesn't get muggle-borns; maybe ya just didn't have to because there wasn't a need."

Severus pointed at Harry and said, "Then why didn't Mister Potter know about them?"

"Maybe it's a girl thing?" Harry offered.

"You can shave using magic as well," Severus told the boy.

"Really?" Lulabelle asked, excitement evident in her voice. "You'll hafta teach me how to do that, Lou!"

"Wait, girls shave, too?" Harry said with a wrinkled nose, obviously confused.

Lulabelle snickered at him. "We shave our legs, sugar. And a few other places. Just not our faces," she answered.

"Oh," he replied. Then, "What other places?"

Severus choked on his tea as Lulabelle said airily, "Like armpits and things. No big deal."

"Huh. Girls are weird," he mumbled, and Severus snorted at him.

* * *

The trio had just returned to Grimmauld Place from the grocer's, where they had gone after lunch when Lulabelle mentioned that there was no food in the house, and were placing their many bags on the table when Lulabelle gasped.

Severus and Harry looked at her in surprise, and Severus asked, "Something wrong, sweet witch?"

"Lou! There's no fridge!" she exclaimed. "And we just bought all this cold stuff!"

Harry looked around the kitchen with wide eyes, realizing that she was indeed correct. He looked towards Severus, and noticed the man pressing his lips tightly together in barely constrained mirth.

Shoulders shaking, he held up one long finger in effort to get a moment to compose himself, then gave up and laughed loudly. Lulabelle and Harry simply stared at him.

"Apologies, sweet witch," he said, still snickering. "We use cooling cabinets, not refrigerators. It is a cabinet that has a permanent cooling charm placed upon it, and works much the same way as the muggle version, only without electricity."

"Huh," she said dryly. "I suppose that was hilarious. Well, where's this coolin' cabinet? We need to get the cold food put away."

Severus moved to tug on her arm, pulling Lulabelle towards his chest. He wrapped his long arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "I wasn't laughing _at_ you, so much as at your expression, sweet witch…"

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupted him. "You're forgiven. Just maybe keep in mind that the only other magical house I've been in was yours, and _you_ have a fridge."

He snorted at that. "I live in a muggle home, Lulabelle. I have made a few magical upgrades, but for all intents and purposes it is still a muggle home with muggle appliances."

Lulabelle turned in his arms to face him. "Wait. Does that mean the stove is gonna be different, too?"

"Er, yes," he replied, and watched curiously as Harry walked towards the appliance in question for a closer look.

"It _looks_ like it would be the same, but I can tell it's not," Harry stated. "The knobs are wrong."

"Hobnob," Severus muttered in Lulabelle's ear with a snicker. She smacked him lightly on the arm and went to join Harry.

"Yeah, I see what ya mean," she told the boy, then started as Kreature popped into the room with a crack.

"Missy Alula has done the _shopping?"_ the elf asked, incredulous. "Has Kreature displeased Missy Alula?"

"Huh?" was her confused reply. "Of course not, Kreature! Why would ya think that?"

He wrung his hands together and stated worriedly, "Kreature was not told to do the shopping, and Missy Alula had to do it for herself."

"Oh Kreature," Lulabelle breathed. "I didn't know house elves could even go shoppin'. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelin's. Will ya forgive me?"

The elf blinked owlishly at her. "Forgive Missy Alula? Missy Alula has lots to learn. Kreature return," he said cryptically, and popped out of existence.

Lulabelle stood up and looked at Severus. "What the hell was that about?" she asked, shocked. Severus was about to reply when Kreature popped back into the room and handed Lulabelle a large book, the brown leather cover blank but obviously showing age.

"Missy Alula shall read this. Learn about house elves. There is much she is not knowing." With a nod and a sniff, he turned to glance at the table. "Kreature deal with this. You go now. Out, out!" he ordered, pushing Lulabelle out of the kitchen. Severus and Harry followed, snickering at her look of indignation.

Back in the sitting room, where Kritter was dusting an already spotless table, Harry started to laugh. "You were just told off by a house elf," he giggled. Lulabelle was glaring at him when Kritter spoke up.

"What that nasty elf do to my Little Miss?" she demanded, tiny hands on equally tiny hips.

"He threw me outta my own kitchen!" Lulabelle exclaimed.

Kritter tilted her head at her. "Why he do that?" she asked curiously, obviously less upset.

"I don't even know! All I did was ask him to forgive me when his feelin's were hurt 'cause we went to the grocery store instead of askin' him to go. He wouldn't even let me put the food away! Just handed me a book and told me to read it," she said, then folded her arms and slumped back against the couch. "Crazy elf," she muttered.

Kritter pursed her lips and shook her head sadly at Lulabelle. "Kreature right, Little Miss wrong. You read book, then we talk," she commanded.

" _What?!"_ Lulabelle exclaimed, incredulously.

The tiny elf's eyes filled with tears, and she tremulously asked, "Little Miss doesn't want to know about house elves? Little Miss doesn't love Kritter anymore?"

"Oh, Kritter," Lulabelle breathed, leaping off the couch to gather Kritter in her arms. "Of course I still love ya! Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

Kritter's face immediately cleared and she bopped Lulabelle on the head with her cleaning rag. "Good. Then read book," she stated, voice once again normal with no trace of tears, and she popped out of the room.

Lulabelle's jaw dropped and she rocked back on her heels. Severus and Harry burst out laughing as Lulabelle said lowly, "Oh she's good." Looking towards the two laughing males, she added, "That little shit played me! I'm onto her now, though… And y'all can stop laughin' at any time, thank ya very much."

* * *

Hedwig flew into the sitting room from the owlery entrance and perched on Harry's arm, extending her leg towards the boy.

"Look! Ron's written me back!" he stated happily, and gave Hedwig's head a ruffle after untying the letter. "Er, do you think we could get some owl treats? I don't have any for her…" he trailed off, still uncomfortable with asking for things.

"Oh sure. Ask Kreature to get 'em for ya, though. Don't wanna piss him off again," Lulabelle replied, still testy about the events earlier in the day.

"Oh, er, you want _me_ to ask him?"

"Is that a problem for ya, sugar?" Lulabelle asked, concerned.

"No-no, that's fine. I was just surprised. Do you think he'll do it?" Harry wanted to know.

"Why wouldn't he?" Severus asked. "He is bound to the House of Black, and you are currently living in said house. I do not foresee this to be a problem."

"And if it is, I'll fix it," Lulabelle assured him. "Go ahead and give it a try, sugar."

"Alright," he said shyly, then in a slightly louder voice called out, "Kreature?"

The elderly house elf popped into the room and said, "Young master called for Kreature?"

"Er, yeah, um, would you mind getting me some owl treats for Hedwig, please? I have some money in my trunk…" he trailed off as the elf stared at him unblinkingly.

"Kreature get owl treats. Young master keep his money. House of Black takes care of young master. Young master need to be reading book, too," and with that last statement, he was gone.

"I don't think I like being called 'master'," Harry admitted.

Severus grunted at him. "You'll have to get used to it. I don't like it either, but I can't seem to get the house elves at Hogwarts to stop calling me Master Snape. It is one thing when referencing my Potions Mastery, but they are not."

Lulabelle sighed. "It must be part of their culture. Maybe there'll be somethin' in this book about it," she said, gesturing to the large book currently in her lap. "I'll let ya know if I find out. Although it sounds like you'll be readin' it too, sugar," she snickered.

Harry sighed at the thought, and Severus said, "You know, I've never heard of a book specifically about house elves before. I wouldn't mind reading it when you are through."

Lulabelle flipped to the title page as she said, "Yeah, some ancestor had it made back in… 1863. Licorus Black; apparently he asked his house elf to write down everything there was to know about house elves and their magic and abilities."

"An _elf_ wrote the book?" Severus asked, shocked.

"Yeah? I think so, at least. Why?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're taking everything I know to be true about magical creatures and throwing it out the window, sweet witch."

She snorted at him and said, "Suck it up, buttercup. Bein' human doesn't mean you're better than anyone else. I'll bet ya that the giant squid knows more than you do, too."

"At this point, I'm inclined to agree with you," he said dryly. "Harry, what does Ron say in his letter?"

"Nice subject change," Lulabelle muttered under her breath with a wink for Harry. Severus harrumphed at her, and the boy grinned.

"I haven't read it yet," he stated, opening the letter. "He writes, _Harry, Mum says you can come over tomorrow for supper. She's already started cooking. I'm glad you don't have to stay with your horrible relatives anymore, but Snape? Rotten luck, mate_ … er, he goes on about that for a bit… _I'll see you tomorrow. Best of luck, hope you don't end up as potions ingredients, Ron. P.S. Does Snape really have a girlfriend? She must be mental!"_ He slowly looked up at the two adults, worried about their reactions. Severus looked slightly put out, but Lulabelle's shoulders were shaking with mirth.

"I fail to see the humor, Lulabelle," Severus stated.

"Oh, oh my, ya hafta see if ya can disillusion some part of Harry so he can tell Ron ya needed his fingers or somethin' for a potion!"

Harry snickered at Severus' affronted expression. "That would be a great prank, sir. Better than anything Fred and George have come up with," he told the man.

"Merlin's bollocks, I'm surrounded by Marauder spawn. Fine. But just your fingernails. No one uses entire fingers in potions."

"Excuse me! I am _not_ Marauder spawn! I'm a Marauder sister," Lulabelle pointed out.

"And thank the gods for that," he replied. "Otherwise you'd be Harry's age and I'd be headed for Azkaban," he said, and lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

Lulabelle snatched her hand back and said with a shudder, "Ugh, gross. Why'd ya hafta put _that_ thought in my head, Lou?"

Severus and Harry both snickered at her expression of horror. "Apologies, sweet witch. I shall be eternally grateful that you are only ten years my junior."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Excuse me! I am_ not _Marauder spawn! I'm a Marauder sister," Lulabelle pointed out._

" _And thank the gods for that," he replied. "Otherwise you'd be Harry's age and I'd be headed for Azkaban," he said, and lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles._

 _Lulabelle snatched her hand back and said with a shudder, "Ugh, gross. Why'd ya hafta put_ that _thought in my head, Lou?"_

 _Severus and Harry both snickered at her expression of horror. "Apologies, sweet witch. I shall be eternally grateful that you are only ten years my junior."_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

* * *

 **July 3, 1992**

"Hey Lou, I was thinkin'. Harry and I should probably both know Occlumency. Do ya think ya could teach us?" Lulabelle asked that afternoon.

"Hmm?" Severus replied, looking up from the ancient copy of _Potions Weekly_ he'd been perusing. "Yes, of course. It would definitely be a good thing for Harry to know before next term."

"Defense, too. I know we're changin' everything we can, but a lil' extra protection never hurt anyone."

"I… I can't, Lulabelle."

"Huh? Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I would be happy to teach you defence, but I cannot teach Harry. The vow I took wouldn't allow me to cast even training spells upon him."

"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten how ya worded it. Well damn…" she trailed off.

"You're determined to empty your vault into the swear jar, aren't you?" Severus said with a grin.

"Hush your mouth. Harry's not even in here; he's out back with Kritter and Sin."

Severus chuckled and pulled her into his lap for a kiss. "Maybe we could get someone else to come in and teach the boy," he offered while nibbling at her ear.

"Mmm, that's a good idea," Lulabelle replied, a bit breathless as Severus ran his hands up under her shirt. "We should see if Remus can do it."

Severus froze. _"Lupin?"_ he asked, incredulous. "You want to ask a _werewolf_ to teach him?"

"Well, yeah. The moon was just a lil' sliver last night, so he'll be fine. 'Sides, he's the Defense teacher next year anyway. Best one they had, too. 'Til you taught, of course."

Severus removed his hands from beneath her shirt to rub them over his face. "Lulabelle," he groaned. "Lupin nearly killed me…"

"No, he didn't. _Sirius_ nearly killed ya, and ya have every right to be pissed about it. Remus just happened to be the weapon that dumbass used. And can ya really be mad at someone for bein' attacked when they were four years old? It'd be like bein' pissed at Harry 'cause of how his aunt and uncle treated him."

"It is not quite the same thing…"

"It is and ya know it, Lou," she replied, cutting off his retort. "And if ya write him a letter right now, I'll do that thing ya liked in the shower tonight," she cajoled.

"You cannot tempt me with…"

"Ya know, Kritter says we have a full basement here. I'll help ya set up a potions lab, and we could _really_ play pervy potions master down there."

"Naughty witch," he smirked.

"You like it. Now, will ya write him?"

Severus stared into her eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. But if we all end up murdered or turned, you have only yourself to blame."

"Thanks, Lou, you're a peach!" Lulabelle gushed, kissing him soundly on the mouth and then hopping up to fetch him some parchment and a pen.

"What, now? You want me to write him now?" Severus called out to her as she left the room.

"No time like the present," she hollered back to him. "'Sides, he might need a lil' convincin' before he'll do it," she replied as she walked back towards the man.

Severus sneered at her offerings. "You shall _not_ convince me to write a letter to another wizard with a biro, Lulabelle, even if he _is_ a werewolf." She rolled her eyes at his affronted expression and called for Kreature.

"What can Kreature do for Missy Alula?" the elf asked after popping into the room.

"Can ya get me a quill and some ink, please? Apparently Lou is too good for a pen."

Kreature sniffed at her. "He is," was all he said as he popped away, only to return moments later, placing the aforementioned items on the table near Severus, and popping away again.

"I think my elf likes you more than me," Lulabelle huffed to Severus, who simply smirked at her.

* * *

Remus had just sat down with a cup of tea when he heard the _tap tap tap_ of an owl at his window. Surprised, he got up to let the bird inside.

"You're beautiful," he told the snowy owl. "I wonder to whom you belong?"

He gently untied the letter from Hedwig's extended leg, and offered her some of the toast he'd made for tea. "I'm sorry I don't have any owl treats," he murmured to the bird. She gently nipped at his fingers in thanks, then took off out of the window. Remus watched her go for a moment before turning his attention to the letter in his hand. Unfolding it, he read:

 _Lupin,_

 _I have some information for you about Harry Potter. As you are the only one of his father's friends currently available to speak to, apparently I shall have to make do._

 _Please get in touch with me as soon as possible. I am currently staying at Regulus' home at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The floo should be re-connected by half four. You may floo-call if you have more questions before coming._

 _S. Snape_

Remus sat down on the threadbare couch in shock. What could Snape want to speak to him about? Had something happened to Harry? And if that was the case, why would Snape even care? Remus glanced at the clock. It was now twenty past four. He had ten minutes before he needed to decide.

Snape was staying at Grimmauld Place? Could this be a trap? He'd been so careful, never staying at the same job for very long, always making sure he was locked up during the full moon. Of course, part of the reason he never kept a job very long was because not many employers understood the need for monthly 'vacation' time, but that was neither here nor there. He made do, he'd always done so. Remus was just grateful that his parents had left him their house when they passed. He never needed to worry about having a roof over his head, at least. Clothes on his back and food in his belly, maybe, but never a roof over his head.

Remus glanced at the clock again. Two minutes until half four. _'Well, if I floo-call, he won't be able to tell where I'm calling from. He can't do anything unless I actually come through. I can at least get some questions answered,'_ he thought. Mind made up, he stood and walked towards the fireplace.

* * *

"We've been invited for tea on Sunday," Lulabelle said, reading the letter she'd just received from Narcissa. "Cissy says she'll be happy to help me find a decorator, and that we can discuss it then."

"That's nice," Severus said absentmindedly, then focused on her words. "Er, sweet witch, what shall we do with Harry?"

"Huh?" the boy said, looking up from where he was working on his summer Charms essay. "Who's Cissy?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mama. I'm guessin' ya don't wanna come with us, do ya, sugar?" she asked.

"Not particularly, but I can if you want me to," Harry replied, not sounding as if he liked the idea at all. "Or I could always just stay here," he offered.

"You are a child," Severus stated. "You cannot stay home alone."

"I'm _eleven,"_ he said while rolling his eyes _. "_ And I've been staying home alone since I was five."

Horrified, Severus turned towards Lulabelle for assistance. "Sugar, that's not somethin' that shoulda happened. We'll figure somethin' out though, don't worry. Ya won't hafta go," Lulabelle soothed.

"I thought Mrs Figg watched you?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah, sometimes," Harry said with a shrug. "Mostly just when people would notice, though."

Before either adult could reply, Kreature popped into the room. "Master Lou has a floo-call in the parlor," he stated.

"Merlin's bollocks," Severus muttered as Harry giggled at the name. "Now _both_ of them are calling me that." He rose to his feet and started out of the room. Lulabelle hopped up to follow him, winking at Harry as she left. Harry was still giggling as he turned back to his essay. "Master Lou," he whispered to himself, and laughed out loud.

* * *

Severus crouched near the fireplace in the parlor. "Lupin," he drawled to the face in the embers.

"Snape," Remus replied. "You said you had information about Harry?"

"I do," Severus said, noting that Lulabelle was watching the call with wide eyes, obviously amazed at the phenomenon. "I trust you remember Lily's sister?"

Remus was silent for a moment. Where was Snape going with this? "Yes, I do. She was rather… unpleasant, as I recall."

"That's who Dumbledore placed Harry with in 1981."

"Nooo," Remus was aghast. "No! Why would he do that?"

"I can assure you I have no idea." Lulabelle smacked him in the arm. "Well, I do have _some_ idea. Why don't you come through and we can discuss it?"

Remus' mind was spinning in a multitude of directions. "How do I know this isn't a trap? I know how you feel about me, about my… condition."

Lulabelle bounced up and down next to Severus. "Tell him 'mischief managed,' Lou!"

Rolling his eyes, he said into the flames, "Apparently I'm supposed to tell you, 'mischief managed.'"

Remus sat back in shock. "What did you just say?" he demanded, but Severus' head was turned to the side. He could vaguely hear someone else in the room speaking, then he heard Severus say, "No, I will _not_ say that I solemnly swear I am up to no good! We need his help, woman, not to scare him away!"

Remus was stunned. How could Snape know that phrase? Who was speaking to him? No one, outside of Sirius, would say that to him if they meant him harm, and he was in Azkaban. Making a decision, Remus stood, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and threw it into the flames.

* * *

Severus barely had time to scramble back from the fireplace when the flames turned green. Suddenly, the man that had haunted his nightmares was stood before him, clutching his wand.

"Snape," Remus said brusquely.

"Wolf," Severus drawled in reply. Lulabelle smacked him in the arm, hard.

"Don't be an ass, Lou," she chastised.

Remus' green eyes flicked towards Lulabelle in surprise. Severus sighed, rolled his eyes, and said, "Lulabelle, this is Remus Lupin. Lupin, Lulabelle Blackburn."

"Oh, it's just so nice to meet ya!" Lulabelle gushed, stepping forward to shake his hand. Remus was startled by her easy acceptance of him; he'd assumed Snape had told her of his affliction.

He took her hand, then glanced at Severus. "You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"That you're a werewolf? Of course I know, silly. Why should that make a difference?"

"Er…" Remus was at a loss. Severus smirked at him.

"Ya just have a furry lil' problem once a month. No big deal," she added.

"H-how do you know that phrase?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Lulabelle is a Seer. She knows… many things," Severus said cryptically.

"Don't mind Lou. Here, have a seat, Remus," she said, pulling him towards an armchair before sitting down next to Severus on the couch. "Now I'll bet ya have a lot of questions," she started to say, when Remus interrupted her.

"Is Harry alright?" he wanted to know. "I'm sorry, I just, I need to know if James' cub is okay."

Severus snorted in derision at the term, and Lulabelle said curiously, "Wouldn't he be James' fawn?"

"Dear gods," Remus breathed. To Severus he said, "She really _is_ a Seer."

"I told you that already," Severus snarled at him.

"Listen, mister," Lulabelle said, turning to face Severus and poking him in the chest. "If ya want access to _my_ ass again, you'll quit actin' like one right now. I'll not have it anymore."

Severus harrumphed at her and folded his arms across his chest, surreptitiously rubbing the place she'd poked. Remus pressed his lips together to hide a smile.

Turning back to Remus, Lulabelle said, "Harry's fine, now. Well, he's safe, at least. He still has some healin' to do."

"Healing? What happened? How was he hurt?"

"Fucking Dumbledore left him with Tuney Evans, that's what happened," Severus growled, holding his arm out and wandlessly summoning the diagnostic parchment to his hand. Before he could hand it to Remus, though, Lulabelle stopped him.

"Wait. Only three people know the contents of this parchment. Moony needs to take a vow before he sees it."

"Surely you don't think I would harm the son of my dearest friend," Remus stated, too offended to be surprised by her use of his nickname.

"Of course not, you imbecile. I do, however, think you would harm multiple other people after reading this. That vow is the only reason why I haven't done so myself."

"Oh," he said softly. "Is it that bad?"

"It's worse," Severus admitted. "Worse than what I went through, and I'm sure you remember what happened with my parents."

"Dear gods. Tell me what vow to make."

* * *

Wiping tears from his eyes, Remus looked up from the parchment. "You're right, Snape. I would have left immediately to, to…" he trailed off, unable to continue his thought. "And to think, this is all because of Sirius. I wish I could gain access to Azkaban and kill him." He growled the last sentence, his eyes momentarily flashing gold.

Severus sighed. "You may want to re-think that. And if we are to be working together in this, you might as well call me Severus."

Remus looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, Severus. Please call me Remus. But what did you mean about re-thinking?"

"Black wasn't the Potters' secret keeper. Pettigrew was."

"What? Peter? But Sirius killed…"

"No, Moony. He didn't. Peter betrayed the Potters, and then cut off his finger and blew up the street when Sirius caught up with him. He escaped down into the sewers afterwards as a rat. He's been hidin' out ever since."

"As one of my student's pet rat," Severus growled. "A student who just so happens to be Mister Potter's best friend."

"Merlin's beard," Remus breathed. "But, but Harry's okay, right? He's safe now?"

"Yeah, he's in the sittin' room, workin' on his Charms essay."

"He's _here?"_ Remus asked incredulously.

"Lulabelle has temporary custody of him, as far as the muggle authorities go," Severus told him. "The Dursleys are currently in jail, awaiting trial. I am confident that she will attain permanent custody soon."

"Oh, do ya think, Lou? Shouldn't we ask Sirius if he wants it, first?"

"No."

Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. But if the custody trial happens before Black is released, then it is out of our hands."

Remus had watched their interaction closely. He was quite perplexed as to why such a beautiful and _young_ woman would be with someone like Severus Snape, but he told himself he wouldn't judge. She seemed to be able to handle him quite nicely, if he was honest with himself. Better than Lily ever had, but maybe age had mellowed the taciturn man. Maybe.

Shaking his head to clear it, he asked Severus, "Why are you here? In this house, I mean. Did Regulus leave it to you?"

"Nooo," he drawled, looking forward to seeing Remus' reaction to the coming revelation. "Lulabelle inherited it."

"You did?" he asked her, surprised. "But you're American. How did you inherit it?"

"My birth name is Alula Ophelia Black."

Remus' jaw dropped. He stared at her, saying nothing, not moving, barely breathing. Severus leaned over to her and snickered, "I think you broke him, sweet witch."

Lulabelle snorted at him and stood to walk towards Remus. "Lemme get that for ya, Moon Pie," she said, and gently closed his jaw.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _My birth name is Alula Ophelia Black."_

 _Remus' jaw dropped. He stared at her, saying nothing, not moving, barely breathing. Severus leaned over to her and snickered, "I think you broke him, sweet witch."_

 _Lulabelle snorted at him stood to walk towards Remus. "Lemme get that for ya, Moon Pie," she said, and gently closed his jaw._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

* * *

 **July 3, 1992**

Remus was still staring at Lulabelle, albeit with his mouth now closed, when she turned back to Severus. "See if ya can… fix him, Lou. Imma go tell Harry that he's here and explain who he is before they meet."

"I shall see what I can do, sweet witch," he replied, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles before she left. He noted the way Remus' eyes followed her as she walked out of the room. "Watch yourself, wolf," he snarled.

Remus blinked a few times, then said, "That's Alula? That's Sirius' sister? But how…"

Severus sighed. "Apparently her father told a house elf to take her to the Order of the Phoenix for her safety, and somehow the command was misunderstood. She was taken to Phoenix, Arizona, instead."

" _What?!"_

"We were told that her mother wanted to 'make a contract with the bad man,' and that the elf, Kritter, took her to Phoenix, hid her magic away in time and kept her safe, just as she was instructed to do. Then Kreature told us she was actually supposed to have taken Lulabelle to the Order to magically hide her away until such time that she would be safe."

"But that would mean…"

"That she was sent thirty years into the future, and didn't know she was a witch until she spontaneously apparated to Cokeworth last week? Yes," he drawled the last word out.

"She's, she's…"

"She's from 2022, yes. She also came with her vehicle and what she thought was her dog."

"Bloody hell."

Severus snorted. "You owe a galleon to the swear jar, wolf."

* * *

"Hey sugar, how's your essay comin'?" Lulabelle asked Harry.

"I think I'm nearly done," he replied. "Just a few more inches."

"Good deal," she said, smiling at the boy. "I wanted to talk to ya about Remus Lupin if ya don't mind," she added, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"That's fine," Harry replied, laying down his quill. "I could use a break," he added, and Lulabelle chuckled at him.

"Remember we told ya he was friends with your folks?"

"Yeah. One of the Marauders. His nickname was Moony, and he's a werewolf."

"Does that scare ya, sugar?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

"Not really. You said that the other werewolf was evil, but that not all werewolves are bad. And Severus said he didn't really make fun of him in school, he just didn't stop the others."

Lulabelle sighed. "He shoulda, though. I'm pretty sure he was just scared of standin' up to the first friends he'd ever had, but he still shoulda. No matter, what's done is done. He was still a close friend of your folks', and he cares a lot about ya."

"He does?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, sugar, he does. Would ya like to meet him?"

"I guess so," he replied thoughtfully.

"Ya don't hafta if ya don't wanna, sugar."

"No, that's fine. I'd like to meet him."

"Are ya sure?" Lulabelle continued to question. "Don't agree just 'cause ya think it's what I wanna hear."

Harry grinned at her. "No, I really want to meet him."

"Okay, well he's in the parlor. He's had a lil' bit of a shock, so let's go see if Lou fixed him yet."

"Fixed him?" Harry questioned, getting up from where he was sat on the floor in front of the coffee table to work on his essay.

Lulabelle snickered. "Yeah, when I told him my birth name I think it broke him. I had to close his mouth and everything," she admitted.

Harry giggled at the thought and followed Lulabelle from the room.

* * *

Lulabelle poked her head into the parlor. "Y'all okay in here?" she asked.

"Yes, sweet witch. I believe he is as 'fixed' as he is going to get," Severus replied.

"Ya ready to meet Harry, Moon Pie?" she asked Remus.

"Of course," he replied, too overcome by the recent revelations and the prospect of meeting his dear friend's son to notice what she had called him. Severus shot her a look and smirked at the nickname.

Lulabelle's head disappeared from the doorway for a moment, then she entered the room followed closely by Harry. "Sugar, this is Remus Lupin. And Moon Pie, meet Harry Potter," she stated.

Remus' lip quirked up. "Sugar? And Moon Pie?" he questioned, unable to look away from the boy.

"She likes nicknames," Harry said with a shrug. "Even her dog has one."

Remus stared at him. "You look just like your father. But you have your mother's eyes."

Harry smiled a bit at that. "Yeah, I've been told," he admitted softly.

"Harry, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to take you in after your parents…"

"That's okay, sir," Harry said quickly, not wanting to hear the words 'were killed' in relation to his parents, even though he knew the truth. "It wasn't your fault."

Remus smiled faintly. "You don't have to call me sir, Harry. Remus is fine. In fact, you used to call me Uncle Moony," he told the boy.

"I did?" Harry replied, perking up a bit at the thought.

Remus chuckled and added, "Well, you actually said 'Unca Moo,' but we knew what you meant."

Severus snorted at that, and Lulabelle elbowed him in the stomach. "Hush your mouth, that's adorable," she said to the tall man at her side. Turning to Remus, she asked, "Would ya like to stay for supper? I'm fixin' to start cookin', and there's still a couple things we wanted to ask ya."

"If you're sure it wouldn't be an imposition, I would love to," Remus replied.

Severus snickered at her. "Do you really think Kreature will allow you to cook?" he asked snarkily.

Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at his tone. "Kreature?" she called.

"Yes, Missy Alula?" the house elf replied as he popped into the room.

Without moving her gaze from Severus' face, she said, "Lou here has graciously offered to make sweet lil' Moon Pie the Wolfsbane Potion from here on out. Do ya think ya could maybe set him up a potions lab in the basement?"

"I've offered _what?"_

"And he needs it done as soon as possible, so if ya could get started on it right now that would be great."

"Kreature is proud to serve the House of Black and create a potions laboratory for Master Lou," he said with a bow, and popped away to begin.

"What the bloody hell was that about, woman?" Severus nearly yelled.

"Jar," Harry said with a snicker.

"I didn't like your tone," Lulabelle stated primly. "Now I gotta go have Kritter show me how to use the weirdo magic stove before he gets done. I'll holler for y'all when supper's ready," she said, then kissed Severus soundly and flounced out of the room, calling for Kritter as she went.

Severus sat down heavily on the couch, muttering to himself about 'bloody pushy women,' when Harry noticed the gobsmacked look on Remus' face.

"She's brilliant, isn't she?" he asked the shocked man. Remus nodded in reply.

"Are they like this often?" he wanted to know.

Harry smirked at him. "Yeah. You should've been here for the chainsaw."

"Chainsaw?" Remus asked curiously.

"There was a portrait of Wal… Wal-something, and she yelled a lot. It was stuck to the wall, so Lulabelle cut out the wall. Severus wasn't going to let her use the chainsaw, and she just talked over him and got her way."

"Walburga?" Remus offered.

"Yeah, I think that was it. I don't remember for sure. She was yelling about half-bloods contaminating her house. Lulabelle said she wasn't fit for company."

Remus quirked a smile at his turn of phrase, even as he inwardly cringed at what the boy had been subjected to. "I hope you got rid of the portrait once it was off the wall, Harry."

"No, it's in the attic. Lulabelle's keeping it for Sirius."

"Er, he wasn't too fond of his mother…" Remus trailed off, unsure what all the boy had been told, and unwilling to say more than he should.

Harry grinned fully at him. "We know. She's keeping it for him because she thought a bonfire would make a nice 'welcome home from prison' present."

Remus laughed out loud at that. "She is definitely Sirius' sister," he said. "He's going to love that. May we sit, Harry? I would like to hear about your first year at Hogwarts, if you wouldn't mind telling me about it."

"Oh, sure," Harry replied, and sat on the couch next to Severus. If Remus was surprised by his seating choice, he didn't let it show as he re-took the seat he'd been in earlier, settling in to learn all he could about the boy he hadn't been allowed to raise.

* * *

Kritter popped into the parlor just over an hour later and announced, "Little Miss say supper ready if y'all want to join her," then popped away again.

Remus looked towards Severus in surprise. "Did an _elf_ just say _y'all?"_

Severus and Harry snickered at him. "An elf who has spent over twenty years in Oklahoma did," Severus told the other man as they stood to leave the room.

Before Remus could voice his confusion, since he'd assumed she'd been in Arizona all this time, Harry was speaking to him.

"Look, this is where we cut out the wall," Harry told him. "Kreature was really upset about it, but he still fixed the hole. You can barely even tell."

Severus harrumphed at him, remembering the incident well. "Are you going to tell everyone about that story?" he asked, feigning annoyance.

"She let you hold the ladder," Harry said with a grin for the older man.

"Cheeky," Severus replied dryly, and Remus coughed to hide his laugh.

As they entered the kitchen, all three took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the food.

"Something smells wonderful in here, sweet witch," Severus said to Lulabelle, walking up behind her and pulling her into his arms.

"Thanks, Lou," she replied. "Kritter helped, too," she told him, leaning into his embrace.

"Did she?" he murmured. "I'll have to thank her as well," he said, and leaned down to kiss her when she turned her face towards him.

"Shoo, lemme get the drinks," she told him when he tried for another kiss.

"They're like this a lot, too," Harry told Remus while rolling his eyes, taking a seat at the food-laden table. Remus looked at the other two adults and smiled softly at the easy affection they shared.

Severus took his seat and gestured for Remus to do the same. Lulabelle returned with a pitcher of lemonade and another of sweet tea, and set them both on the table.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the tea.

"Sweet tea," Lulabelle said, at the same time Severus said, "An abomination."

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed, horrified at his words.

Lulabelle simply laughed. "He's already threatened to have me Kissed by dementors if I asked him for a glass of sweet tea. And that was _after_ he expelled me from Hogwarts for not knowin' how to make British tea," she told the other man. "But we're in _my_ house now, so he can suck it."

"But tea isn't supposed to be cold," Harry stated, nose wrinkled in confusion.

"See? Even a child knows this!" Severus said, flinging out his arm to point at Harry.

Remus and Harry were staring at the couple with wide eyes. However, only Remus surprised when Lulabelle snickered at the irate wizard.

"Aww, you're cute when you're snarky. Ya don't have to try it, Lou. Just means there's more for me," she told him, and poured herself a glass. "Help yourselves," she stated, gesturing towards the food.

"This is delicious, Lulabelle," Remus said a short time later.

"Yeah, I've never had chicken like this before. It's really good," Harry added.

"Hush, y'all. It woulda been better if I'd remembered about it earlier and let the meat marinade a lil' longer," she said with a sigh. "I'm awful sorry about that. We'll have it again the right way sometime."

"Nonsense, sweet witch. It's perfect like this," Severus told her.

"Ya know," Lulabelle said thoughtfully, "I kinda thought the magic stove would work faster or somethin'. But it just runs on magic instead of gas or electricity."

Severus and Remus chuckled at her, while Harry said, "Really? That's a bit disappointing."

"I know, sugar," she said with a sigh. Then she added brightly, "But Kritter did show me how to use magic as a food processor, and that was super fast."

"Brilliant! I wonder if you can do that with mixers and blenders, too?"

They looked to Severus for answers, and the man offered, "You can use magic to replicate the functions of most small appliances, although I am unsure of what a 'food processor' is."

Harry snickered at his professor, and Lulabelle said, "It's kinda like a blender, but shaped different and more, um, violent, I guess. Back home I woulda used mine for the salad dressin', but Kritter showed me how to do it with magic. Took like half the time."

Remus cleared his throat and asked, "Speaking of 'back home,' Severus said you were from Oklahoma?"

"Yeah, I live in a lil' small town outside of Tulsa."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, you somehow apparated here?"

Lulabelle chuckled dryly. "Yeah, ya could say that. I swerved off the road to avoid hittin' a deer, and right before we crashed into a tree we were just sittin' in a parkin' lot up in Cokeworth."

"Car park," Severus corrected.

"Ya put your car in park, Lou, but ya actually _park_ in a _lot._ I win this one."

Severus rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "Birmingham," under his breath.

" _Anyway,"_ she said pointedly to Remus, "That's how I ended up here. Lou says when I was scared for my life it broke the block on my magic, and I was able to spontaneously apparate."

"Across the Atlantic," he murmured. Louder, he asked, "Wait. You said 'we'?"

"Yeah, my dog was with me. He came too."

"And you were really in the future?" Remus continued to question, amazed at the circumstance of her arrival. "I've never heard of time travel during apparition before."

"Oh, Sinaka helped with that part," Lulabelle informed him.

"Sinaka?" he asked, passing Harry more potatoes when he asked.

The boy was happily filling his plate with more, when Lulabelle said, "Have all ya want, sugar, but Kritter made ya a special dessert, too."

Hand stopped in mid-air, potato balanced on the serving spoon, Harry replied, "She did?"

"Yeah. She made a chocolate cake for everyone since Moon Pie here loves chocolate, and treacle tart just for her young master," she said with a wink.

"That's my favorite," he admitted with a grin as he put the potato back.

"I know, sugar," she smiled back at the boy.

Remus cleared his throat, emotions clogging his mind. "That, er, treacle tart was your father's favorite, as well, Harry."

"Really?" Harry replied, thrilled to hear more about his parents, and oddly proud of that small connection to the man he would never know. "What was my mum's favorite?"

"Strawberries," Severus and Remus said together, then looked at each other in surprise. With a small nod to the other man, Severus continued, "Lily loved anything with strawberries."

"She would send James out at all hours when she was pregnant with you to get her some, too," Remus added. "Strawberry ice cream, strawberry shortcake, but mostly just strawberries themselves." Harry ducked his head and smiled at the picture Remus' words created for him.

Lulabelle ran her hand comfortingly up and down Severus' thigh under the table when she noticed him tense slightly at the other man's words. He patted her hand in thanks and relaxed a bit before Remus spoke again.

"I'm sorry, who is Sinaka?"

"My dog," Lulabelle replied. Severus snorted at her. "Well, apparently he's not really a dog. Or maybe he is? At least he's not really a Great Dane…"

"Boarhound," Severus corrected.

"Fine. He's not really a _boarhound_. He's a 'coon and noon'."

Harry snickered at her as Remus grinned at the pronunciation. "A Cŵn Annwn?" he offered.

"That's what I said," she huffed.

"No, sweet witch," Severus said as he raised her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It really was not."

"Hush your mouth, mister. Or I'll tell the story about _you_ tryin' to talk like an Okie," Lulabelle threatened.

Severus' eyes widened slightly as he said, "Your pronunciation was spot on. Apparently the Welsh have gotten it wrong for centuries. We should let someone know…"

Lulabelle stuck her tongue out at him as Harry giggled. "I'd like to hear about that, actually," he said.

With a grin, Lulabelle told him, "Since ya just voiced an opinion instead of askin' a question, I don't have to answer. Nice try, though, sugar."

Harry sat back and scowled at his plate, before shrugging off the disappointment. "I'll remember for next time."

"I feel like I am missing something," Remus stated.

Swallowing his last bite of chicken, Harry replied, "They promised to always answer my questions truthfully, no matter what."

"Always?" Remus questioned, mind flashing through all the horrible things that had happened in Harry's young life and the events leading up to his parents' deaths.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Even grown-up stuff," he added with a grin, and Severus made a strangled noise while Lulabelle flushed.

"It was Lou's idea," Lulabelle told Remus, face still red. "But he's a very curious child."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _They promised to always answer my questions truthfully, no matter what."_

" _Always?" Remus questioned, mind flashing through all the horrible things that had happened in Harry's young life and the events leading up to his parents' deaths._

" _Yeah," Harry said. "Even grown-up stuff," he added with a grin, and Severus made a strangled noise while Lulabelle flushed._

" _It was Lou's idea," Lulabelle told Remus, face still red. "But he's a very curious child."_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

* * *

 **July 3, 1992**

Kritter bustled into the dining room to clear their plates, refusing to let Lulabelle help. The tiny witch received a bop on the head for her efforts, much to the amusement of the three males in the room. Lulabelle was still grumbling about it when Kritter returned with dessert and began serving up large slices of a decadent-looking chocolate fudge cake to the adults and treacle tart for Harry.

"I am twenty two years old, not _two,"_ she complained once the house elf had left the room. "She can't just treat me like a child!"

"She was the Black family's nanny elf," Remus pointed out. "It's in her nature."

"Oh," Lulabelle replied thoughtfully. "I really need to finish readin' that book."

After a quick explanation of said book, Remus cleared his throat and hesitantly said, "You _are_ quite a bit younger than Severus and I, Lulabelle…"

Before Severus could do more than narrow his eyes at the other man, Lulabelle started laughing. "Like _you_ have any room to talk, Moon Pie! Your wife is two years younger than I am!" In her mirth she missed how the two men froze at her words.

"You're married, Remus?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nooo…" he said softly.

With wide eyes, Lulabelle stared at the man. "Oh shit," she said. "Y'all haven't met yet."

"Jar," Harry whispered, confused by the sudden tension in the room. He knew Remus was aware that Lulabelle was from the future; why would he be surprised that she knew about his wife?

"I, I get married?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yeah, Moon Pie, ya do."

"No," he murmured. Then, "No! I would _never_ subject someone to what being tied to me would entail!"

"But y'all were in love. It was meant to happen," Lulabelle tried to say, but Remus cut her off.

"If I loved her, I wouldn't have let her marry me," he said scathingly.

Narrowing her eyes, Lulabelle said, "Lou, why doncha take Harry to the other room for a sec. I need to have a lil' chat with Moon Pie here, and I don't wanna go broke doin' it."

Severus looked between the two and said, "I would prefer to stay if you don't mind…"

" _Now."_

"Alright," he capitulated. "Come along, Harry," he said as he rose from the table. "You can finish your Charms essay and I'll go over it for you if you wish."

As they left the room, Harry asked, "Why couldn't we stay for their chat?"

"I believe she is planning on having another 'Come-to-Jesus' talk. The last one she gave resulted in a would-be purse snatcher doing yard work at my house."

"Someone tried to nick her purse?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his long nose as he sat down heavily on the couch in the sitting room. "Yes. After she 'showed him why you don't bring a knife to a gunfight', whatever _that_ means, she dragged him home by his ear and made him clear out my garden. She justified bringing home a thief by saying it 'wasn't like he did a good job of it'."

Harry snickered at his exasperation. "She's good at making people do what she wants," he stated.

"Don't remind me," Severus said, and let his head drop back against the couch. Both males winced when they heard Lulabelle's raised voice coming from the kitchen. "Better the wolf than me," Severus stated dryly.

* * *

"Now you listen here," Lulabelle hissed at Remus once Severus had escorted Harry out of the dining room. "You can just shut the hell up about _subjectin'_ yourself on anyone. You're a damn fine man and I won't hear ya disparagin' yourself one more minute."

"I'm a werewolf!" Remus replied hotly. "You just don't understand…"

"Oh I understand just fine, Moon Pie. I understand that you're kind, and you're generous, and that you'd do anything to help anyone. I understand that you're loyal to your friends, you're talented, and you're a wonderful defense teacher. I _thought_ I understood that ya were smart, too, but you're actin' like a dumbass right now."

"I'm not a defence teacher," Remus stated, but before he could counter anymore of her points Lulabelle was speaking once again.

"Not yet, but when ya teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts next year, you're the best damn teacher they had."

"I… I'm allowed to teach?" he asked, sitting back in shock.

Lulabelle smiled gently at him. "Yeah, ya are. And ya do so well that Harry's able to teach a whole group of kids defense a couple years after that, 'cause the Ministry sends in a teacher who won't let 'em learn anything but theory. You're also the one who teaches Harry how to cast the Patronus Charm, which saves his life multiple times. You're a wonderful teacher, Moon Pie."

"I teach him that? And, and…"

"Fully corporeal, too, and at thirteen years old. Still think ya don't have much to offer?"

Remus sighed and said, "I'm still a werewolf, Lulabelle."

"So you're a lil' moody once a month. Big deal. So am I," she said airily and smirked at him.

" _Moody?!"_ He questioned incredulously.

"Yeah. Nothin' wrong with that. And with the Wolfsbane Potion, you're not even a danger."

"I could never have children. What woman would want a man like that?"

"You can have children."

"No, I can't. They could be werewolves as well. I won't subject a child to that, won't take the risk…"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Ya know as well as I do that that's not how lycanthropy is transmitted!" she yelled.

"But there is still a chance…"

"Ya call him Teddy, and he's _not_ a werewolf."

Remus stared unblinkingly at her, jaw dropped. Lulabelle waved her hand in front of his face a couple times, then, getting no response, murmured, "Well, shit."

* * *

Lulabelle walked into the sitting room and announced, "Lou, I think I broke him again," then flopped down on the couch next to Harry.

Harry snickered at her, and Severus stood up with a put-upon expression and said, "I'll see what I can do," striding from the room.

"How did you break him this time?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well, he thought that he shouldn't get married or have kids because he's a werewolf. So I told him all the reasons that's stupid, and then I told him the name of his son. Then he kinda quit movin'…"

Harry laughed at the look on her face. "How is Severus going to fix him?"

"No idea, sugar. Let's go watch," she suggested with a wink.

Lulabelle and Harry walked into the dining room in time to hear Severus say, "I agree with you. You're much too dangerous to be around. After all, you nearly killed me."

"I know, and that is one of my biggest regrets, Severus. Do you think there is any way for you to forgive me? Or at least to move past it?" Remus replied, regret and hopelessness evident in his voice.

Lulabelle's eyes sparked with anger, and she said lowly, "Kritter?"

The elf appeared before her with a small pop, and Lulabelle hissed, "Please bring me my purse."

Kritter popped away, only to return moments later and handed over the purse. Instead of leaving, however, she simply moved to stand next to Harry, her watchful eyes taking in the tension in the room.

Lulabelle stalked over to the table where the men were sat. "I told ya before, Lou. _Remus_ didn't have anything to do with it. _Sirius_ tried to kill ya. Moon Pie was just the weapon he used," she spat.

"He's still a bloody werewolf, Lulabelle!" Severus yelled, not noticing that she was digging through the purple bag.

Suddenly, Lulabelle slammed something down onto the table between the two men. "There. _That's_ a weapon. Oh look, no one's usin' it, and y'all ain't been shot yet."

They both gaped at the revolver in front of them. "Why the bloody hell do you have a _gun?!"_ Severus roared, leaping to his feet.

"Apparently to knock some fuckin' sense into your goddamn head!" Lulabelle yelled right back.

Severus began to pace. "You said…" he stopped speaking to gather his racing thoughts. "You said you showed him why you shouldn't bring a knife to a gunfight. What… _exactly_ … did you mean by that?"

"What did ya think I meant, Lou? Tony was twice my size and pulled a knife on me. Was I supposed to just let him have my purse?" she said, startled at the sudden change in conversation.

"I thought it was just another of your daft sayings, woman!" Severus exclaimed.

"Well fuck you, too, Lou," Lulabelle said softly, picking up the revolver and placing it back in her purse. She pulled out a bag of coins and handed it to Harry. "Here, sugar. Settle me up with the swear jar, please. Imma go take Sin for a walk." With that, she left the room.

Remus, Harry, and Kritter were staring at Severus. The irate wizard turned to them and demanded, "Am I the only one who sees a bloody problem with this?"

Kritter spoke up. "Little Miss' daddy buy her gun. He say she too small to fight, need it for protection. Little Miss practice a lot."

"And she just carries it around with her all the time?" Severus questioned harshly.

Kritter shrugged. "She have license."

Harry said quietly, "My uncle has a gun, too. Well, I don't think it works anymore since Hagrid bent the barrel, but people do have guns, sir."

Severus ran his hand down his face and said, "Nothing to add, wolf?"

"I think we both know you owe her an apology, Severus," Remus replied. "Not so much for the yelling, you were both doing quite a lot of that. But you should definitely apologise for hurting her feelings."

"Fuck," he muttered, then slammed his fist down on the table. "Fuck!" he repeated, louder this time. "Stay with Harry, wolf. I'll be back," he said, and stalked out of the room.

"Er, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, Harry," Remus said, wincing as he remembered the language used in front of the boy.

Harry shrugged. "That's why we have a swear jar. I think it's supposed to make them stop, but it hasn't worked yet." He offered a grin to the man next to him as he added, "Lulabelle and I are having a competition. Whoever gets Severus to swear like a muggle gets to keep the contents."

"At this rate you'll be able to buy a new broom if you win," Remus told him in a dry tone.

"I know," Harry replied happily.

* * *

Severus found Lulabelle at the park across from the house. She was sat unmoving on a swing, rubbing Sinaka's ears. He slowly made his way towards her, dreading the coming conversation, carefully considering his words.

"May I sit down?" he quietly asked the small woman.

Lulabelle sighed and said, "I'd say it's a free country, but y'all have a queen so that's probably just another daft expression here."

"It is still a free country, sweet witch," Severus replied with a hint of a smile.

"Well that doesn't make a lick of sense. Y'all might be a constitutional monarchy, but you're still a monarchy. But somehow I'm the one who sounds stupid."

"Lulabelle, I am so very sorry for what I said. I had just mentioned the incident with Tony when I was in the other room with Harry, and realizing that your words hadn't been an expression scared me."

"Great. So now I'm scary," she said dully. "That's so much better. Thanks."

"Not _of_ you, woman, _for_ you! Someone pulled a knife on you! How am I supposed to react?"

"It happened! It's over! I'm fine!"

Severus sighed and took a moment to calm himself. "I know. And I _am_ sorry. Would you please forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'll forgive ya," she said softly. In the same quiet tone, she added, "You're sure scared of weird things, ya silly man. Gettin' all worked up over somethin' that happened days ago, not to mention bein' scared of King Ragnuk."

"Cheeky witch," Severus murmured to her, tugging on her arm. "Come here," he added.

Lulabelle stood and slowly walked to stand in front of him. Severus pulled her into his lap and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I am… not a nice man, Lulabelle. I can't promise not to hurt you like that again, but I do promise to _try_ not to do so."

"Thanks, Lou. But don't say mean things about my boyfriend, either. You're the best man I've ever met, remember?"

"Your boyfriend?" Severus asked, equal amounts surprised and pleased by her words.

Lulabelle snorted. "We live together and have a child. I would hope you're my boyfriend, otherwise I'd have a lot of explainin' to do…"

Her words were cut off by his sudden kiss. She smiled into him and was about to deepen the kiss when Sinaka nudged her side. Pulling away from Severus, she turned her head to look at the big dog.

"Feelin' left out over there, Sin?" she asked with a grin. Sinaka chuffed at her in agreement, and she laughed at him.

"Come, sweet witch. Let us get the beast home," Severus said against her neck, and with one last squeeze he helped her to her feet.

As they were walking hand in hand back to the house, Severus commented, "I suppose I am lucky that the beast did not take offence to our… disagreement."

Lulabelle snickered and replied, "Ya fed him chips at the table, Lou. He's in love with ya now."

Severus grinned at her. "I did no such thing. I fed him crisps."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

I will be taking the next week off of my posting schedule, as my children are on spring break and they're little heathens who demand all of my attention. Expect the next chapter on March 24th or 25th. Thanks!

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Come, sweet witch. Let us get the beast home," Severus said against her neck, and with one last squeeze he helped her to her feet._

 _As they were walking hand in hand back to the house, Severus commented, "I suppose I am lucky that the beast did not take offence to our… disagreement."_

 _Lulabelle snickered and replied, "Ya fed him chips at the table, Lou. He's in love with ya now."_

 _Severus grinned at her. "I did no such thing. I fed him crisps."_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

* * *

 **July 3, 1992**

Kritter bustled Remus and Harry out of the dining room so she could clean up, and Harry led the uncomfortable man to the sitting room.

"Er, Harry, I have to ask… after hearing all of that, James would want me to make sure that you feel safe here, with Severus and with Lulabelle."

Harry looked at him thoughtfully and replied, "Yes, I do, actually. Severus took a vow on his magic to never physically hurt me. And Lulabelle is, well, she's always making sure that I feel comfortable, that we do what _I_ want, and that I'm not agreeing just because I think it's what they want. And with Sinaka around, he's so big that it just makes you feel protected, you know?"

Remus quirked a smile at the boy. "I wouldn't know, really. Animals don't tend to like me. I think they can sense the wolf inside."

Harry shrugged. "You don't have to worry about Sinaka. Lulabelle will fix it. She's good at fixing things."

Remus chuckled at his matter-of-fact tone. "I can see how she would be. But just to be clear, you're comfortable here? You haven't been made to do anything you didn't want to do?"

"Well, I didn't really want to start my summer homework so soon, but since Severus is my professor…"

"Ah yes. Nose to the grindstone and all that," Remus said with a grin, and asked Harry to show him what he'd been working on.

A short time later a large black blur raced into the room, leapt onto the couch, and, to Remus' point of view, all but swallowed Harry's face. The man shot to his feet in shock, wand drawn, only to be surprised by Harry's giggles.

"Mmrph—gerroff me—mmrph—"

"Sinaka! Mind your manners!" Lulabelle called as she and Severus entered the room.

"Can't—breathe—"

Remus was wide-eyed and staring at the laughing boy being smothered by something he'd been raised to fear.

He was slowly backing away from the large beast even as Lulabelle was rushing forward to grab his collar. Severus walked up behind him and said, "Strange to see one with a child, isn't it?"

"It doesn't worry you? That a Cŵn Annwn is around Harry? I know you are aware of what they are capable of…"

Severus raised a brow at the other man. "I did have to pull the boy out from underneath him this morning. The beast was snoring next to him in his bed, and had fallen asleep on his arm."

"Merlin's beard," Remus murmured.

"Er, don't mention that to Lulabelle. He's not allowed in the bed," Severus muttered quickly before Lulabelle finished dragging the large dog off of Harry. Remus chuckled at his words.

"I take it you were able to work things out?"

"Yes," he clipped with a scowl, not liking being questioned about his relationship by the other man.

"I'm glad, Severus."

"Are you, wolf?" he drawled rudely.

"Stop callin' him that, Lou," Lulabelle demanded, coming to stand near the two men with Sinaka by her side.

"You call him Moon Pie," Severus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not bein' a dick about it, either. It's the intent that matters." Severus harrumphed at her, but didn't say anything further.

Lulabelle was about to expound on her point, but noticed Sinaka staring fixedly at Remus. "Sin? What's the matter, buddy?"

Remus took an involuntary step backwards and said, "Er, animals don't generally like me…"

"Sinaka," Lulabelle said sharply. "This is Moon Pie. He's a _friend,"_ she told the dog, stressing the last word. The large beast slowly walked towards the nervous werewolf and sniffed him suspiciously. Severus sneered at the man's obvious discomfort, only to roll his eyes when Sinaka sat down before Remus and raised his paw for a shake.

"Traitor," he muttered under his breath to the dog.

Remus was hesitantly shaking Sinaka's paw when Harry walked up and threw his arms around the large dog's neck. "See?" he told the man. "I told you she'd fix it."

The corner of Remus' mouth twitched up and he replied, "Quite right, Harry."

Severus harrumphed again and cast a Tempus Charm. "It is getting late, sweet witch. Will you and Harry be alright here with… _Remus…_ whilst I go and get Poppy?"

"Of course we will, ya silly man," Lulabelle said, and tugged him down for a kiss.

"Fine," he replied, straightening and walking towards to parlor to floo to the Hogwarts infirmary.

Once he had left, Remus asked, "Poppy Pomfrey?"

"Yeah, she's been takin' care of Harry. Sees him twice a day. Now that the floo's all hooked up, it'll be easier; she'll be able to come whenever she wants. Y'all really should look into gettin' phones, though. It'd make life a whole lot easier," Lulabelle told him, and Harry snickered at her. "Well, have a seat, Moon Pie. Tell me all about yourself."

Remus looked at her appraisingly as he took his seat. "It seems as if you already know everything, Lulabelle. What could I possibly have left to say?"

"Oh hush. I know a lil' about your childhood, and then nothin' after… well, from '82 up 'til next year. Whatcha been doin' these last ten years?"

Crossing his long legs in front of him, he replied, "I work when I can find it; the moons make it hard to keep steady employment. I'm currently between jobs right now, though."

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to ya about…" Lulabelle trailed off as Severus returned, followed by Poppy. Remus stood immediately and went to greet the elder witch.

"Madam Pomfrey, how lovely to see you," he said.

"Remus Lupin, I've told you time and again to call me Poppy," the matron said sternly even as she gave the man a hug.

He chuckled as he bent to embrace her, and said, "Yes, Poppy. I shall try to remember."

Clapping her hands together, she said, "Now Harry, tell me how you are doing today."

"Just fine, ma'am. I feel much better already," the boy replied.

"Let's have a look, little lamb. Shall we go to your room?"

"Alright. Can Sinaka come?" he asked.

"Certainly."

Harry looked to Lulabelle for confirmation, and she nodded. "Are ya alright with us stayin' down here, sugar?"

He grinned at her and said, "Yeah. Race you, Sin!" Boy and dog took off running for the stairs.

"He's gonna break his neck runnin' on the stairs like that," Lulabelle fretted.

"He'll be fine, sweet witch," Severus said, wrapping her in his arms. "Let him have his fun."

Poppy chuckled as she followed the pair out of the room. Once she had left, the remaining adults retook their seats.

"Moon Pie, we…" she was interrupted by Severus' snort, and elbowed him in the ribs. _"We_ wanted to know if you'd be willin' to teach Harry defense this summer."

Remus blinked at her. "Of, of course, but why would you want _me_ to teach him?"

"Because I cannot, wol-Lupin," Severus stated dryly, quickly changing his words before he could be elbowed again.

"You cannot?" Remus questioned, surprised. "I would have thought you to be exceptional at defence."

"Obviously," Severus sneered. "However, when Harry first joined us, I made a vow upon my magic to never physically harm him. I also vowed to always protect him from those who mean him harm, outside of training or quidditch, but I did not leave that caveat for myself. Thus…"

"You… cannot. I see." Remus was quiet for a moment before saying quietly, "Severus, I am quite impressed with the lengths you have gone to for Harry. I would never have thought that you would…" he trailed off at the end.

"That I would _what,_ wolf? That I would actually care for the welfare of my students? Mister Potter may not be a Slytherin, but he is still one of my charges. And _no child,_ no matter _who_ their fathers are, deserve what has happened to him," Severus snarled.

"I apologise, Severus. I did not mean to offend you."

The other man grunted at him, and Lulabelle snickered. "Ya know, the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but between Draco bein' an ass and Hagrid tellin' tales, he begged it to put him anywhere else."

"Must be his mother's influence," Severus muttered.

"Lily was a Gryffindor through-and-through, Severus," Remus said, affronted.

The darker man shrugged. "The hat wanted to place her in Slytherin as well, but said she wouldn't fare well there as a muggle-born. I told her not to let any of her housemates know."

Remus fell back in his seat. "She never breathed a word…"

Before Severus could retort, Lulabelle ran a placating hand up and down his thigh. He exhaled slowly and she felt some of the tension leave his body.

"So do ya think you'd wanna help, Moon Pie?" she asked.

"Yes, of course! As I said earlier, I'm between jobs right now, so as soon as I find more work my schedule will change; I'll still tutor Harry as often as possible…"

"Oh, ya misunderstood me. This _is_ a job. We're hirin' ya as Harry's defense instructor," Lulabelle was quick to say, tightening her hand on Severus' leg when she sensed he was about to contradict her. "We've got it all figured out. We'll pay ya for your time, plus extra if ya don't mind me sittin' in sometimes."

"I wouldn't want payment for…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Moon Pie," she stated, getting up and retrieving her purse. "Now let's figure out what would be fair. What did ya make at your last job?" She plopped back onto the couch, pulling her notebook and a pen out of her bag.

"Oh, er, I, um…"

"Don't be shy, Moon Pie. I just hafta do some figurin' since pounds and galleons don't mean a thing to me."

"Right. Er, at my last job I was making fifty five galleons a week," Remus said, trying not to sound ashamed. Severus' eye twitched, and he was disappointed with himself for the feeling of sympathy that ran through him for the man.

"Okay, hmm. Well, what do you make, Lou?" Severus simply raised his brow at her.

Rolling her eyes, Lulabelle explained, "You're a teacher, too. I don't know what's fair here and now. I know in Oklahoma, teachers aren't paid shit. I wanna make sure I'm not doin' that."

Severus sighed and said, "I make nine thousand galleons a year."

"Right. So that's… a hundred and seventy or so a week, give or take a few. And ya have a mastery, plus you're the head of Slytherin, but ya also get room and board, so…" she trailed off in thought. Looking towards Remus, she said, "Does a hundred a week sound fair for just the one student? No, that sounds awful. Wait. Lemme see what it is in dollars…"

Lulabelle dug around in her purse for her iPhone, missing the look of incredulity that appeared upon Remus' face. Opening the calculator app, she quickly made the conversions after asking Severus about the exchange rates. "Wow, Lou, you're makin' _way_ more than teachers back home thirty years from now. Wonder what they made in '92?"

Severus harrumphed at her. "Sorry, sorry. Sidetracked again. How about a hundred and twenty a week, Moon Pie?" she asked.

"What?! No! No, I couldn't accept that, it's too generous…"

"Hush your mouth, it's fine. Now when can ya start?"

Severus smirked at the gaping man. "We need a babysitter for Sunday, sweet witch. Perhaps he could begin then."

"Well that would count as overtime, since it'd be weekend work."

Remus cleared his throat and said, "Really, Lulabelle, it's too much…"

"Do ya think ten galleons an hour sounds alright for babysittin', Lou? I used to make twenty dollars an hour back home for babysittin' my cousins, but I was just a kid. Remus is a grown-up."

"Severus, I can't accept this…" Remus tried again.

"Oh, I didn't even ask if you're free tomorrow, Moon Pie! I'm so sorry. We've been invited to the Malfoys' for tea; Cissy is gonna help me find a decorator for this place. Did ya know there's actually _elf heads_ on the wall? We're takin' Sin with us, but Harry and Draco don't get along. He said he could stay home alone, but Lou and I just aren't comfortable with that, at least at this point. We're supposed to be there at three in the afternoon. Could ya come over maybe around two?"

"Severus! How do I make her stop?" Remus pleaded with exasperation.

"If he knew that, he wouldn't have had to hold the ladder," Harry offered as he entered the room with a laughing Poppy.

"Cheeky," Severus muttered. To Remus he added, "Why would I make her stop? It is entertaining when not happening to me." He smirked at the look on the still spluttering man's face, then scowled when he received an elbow in the side for his words.

"Sugar, how do ya feel about Moon Pie here teachin' ya some defense this summer?" Lulabelle asked Harry. "And maybe watchin' ya so ya don't have to come to the Malfoys' house with us?"

Harry sighed. "I still don't think I need a babysitter, but it would be better than going anywhere near Malfoy," he admitted.

"Well? What have you decided, Lupin? Care to be the nanny, or would you rather subject the boy to the horror of an afternoon at an opulent manor?" Severus sneered.

Poppy snorted at his tone as well as his words. "I think it's a lovely idea, Remus. It would give you and young Harry a chance to get to know each other, as well," she told the werewolf.

Harry ducked his head and mumbled, "You don't have to, sir. I wouldn't want to be an imposition…"

"No, Harry! You are _not_ an imposition at all!" Remus exclaimed, getting to his feet and walking towards him. "I'm just in shock over what Lulabelle is… Harry, I would dearly love to tutor you in defence this summer, and to watch you whenever needed."

"Really?" Harry said, chancing a look up at the man.

"Yes, really," Remus confirmed.

"Alright, then," the boy said shyly.

"There, it's all settled. Welcome to the family, Moon Pie," Lulabelle said with a wide grin. "We'll see ya back here 'round two Sunday?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Remus replied. "I suppose I should head home and start working on a tutoring schedule for this summer."

"I shall take my leave as well," Poppy announced. "We can discuss Harry's progress tomorrow morning," the healer added, her years of work in the medical profession making her unwilling to breach the confidentiality of any patient. She was not going to offer any information in front of Remus until Harry gave her explicit permission to do so.

"Sure thing, Poppy. Wanna come for breakfast tomorrow mornin'?" Lulabelle asked.

Surprised, Poppy said, "That would be lovely. Thank you, Lulabelle."

As a group, the people gathered started walking towards the parlor where the floo was located. The two women embraced, Poppy graced Harry with a small hug, and then nodded at the two men.

"I shall see most of you tomorrow. Remus, it was delightful to see you again. We shall have to catch up soon." With that, she was gone in a flash of green flames.

After watching her go, Remus said, "I suppose I shall see you on Sunday afternoon, then."

"Two o'clock, Moon Pie. And you're invited to stay for dinner, too," Lulabelle said, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"Just be sure to floo-call first," Harry suggested, amusement evident on his not-so-innocent face. "We wouldn't want Lulabelle to have to make another point."

Lulabelle gasped as Severus muttered, "Bloody hell."

"Harry James! Ya don't hafta tell everything ya know!" Lulabelle exclaimed, face bright red.

* * *

"I can _not_ believe he said that!" Lulabelle said later that evening as they were getting ready for bed.

Severus snickered at her as he pulled the covers back on the large bed. "I can't believe you used his actual name, sweet witch."

"Ya know, I don't think I even meant to. Growin' up I always knew I was in trouble if Mama hollered 'Tallula Isabelle' instead of 'Lulabelle'," she replied. "It just kinda came out," she admitted with a laugh.

"Did you ever get all three names?" Severus asked, grinning at the tiny witch. "My mum would yell 'Severus Tobias Snape' when she was frustrated with me."

"No, just the two. But my cousin Danny says he was six years old before he knew his first name wasn't actually 'dammit.' His folks hollered 'Dammit Dan' all the time," she said with a snicker. "Still do, as a matter of fact, and he's twenty now."

"'Damnit Dan' does have a nicer ring to it than 'Damnit Harry'," Severus mused, crawling under the covers on the large bed. "Come here, Damnit Lulabelle. It's time for bed."

"Hush your mouth, Lou!" she laughed at the man. "Ya can't give a nickname a nickname!"

"Moon Pie?" Severus drawled.

"Fine, then ya can't give _my_ nickname a nickname." Lulabelle climbed up on the bed, under the blankets Severus had lifted for her, and snuggled in next to him.

Severus snorted. "I believe my favorite part was the look of bafflement on Lupin's face."

Lulabelle smiled softly. "My favorite part was how Harry didn't flinch when I hollered. Sure he was standin' right next to Sin, but still. Just stood there grinnin'."

"Speaking of the beast, I, er, may have helped the boy sneak Sinaka's bed into his room…"

Her laugh cut him off. "Y'all need to get better at sneakin' if ya think I don't already know, Lou. What kind of Slytherin are ya, anyway?"

Severus hid his smile and swiftly rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "What was that, sweet witch?" He grasped her wrists and held them above her head against the pillow. "Care to expound upon… _exactly…_ what kind of Slytherin I am?"

"Mmm, my favorite kind," she replied, and stretched up to kiss him.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains smut.

Thank y'all for your patience with my week off! Unfortunately this chapter has not been beta'd; all mistakes are as always my own.

I will be re-editing all previous chapters because I'm a crazy person and every little typo has been driving me nuts. Please let me know if you find any, and I apologize in advance if you get multiple update notifications. I'm still figuring out how this site works, y'all. Also, I will be posting new chapters on a M-W-F schedule from now on. Thanks!

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Speaking of the beast, I, er, may have helped the boy sneak Sinaka's bed into his room…"_

 _Her laugh cut him off. "Y'all need to get better at sneakin' if ya think I don't already know, Lou. What kind of Slytherin are ya, anyway?"_

 _Severus hid his smile and swiftly rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "What was that, sweet witch?" He grasped her wrists and held them above her head against the pillow. "Care to expound upon… exactly… what kind of Slytherin I am?"_

" _Mmm, my favorite kind," she replied, and stretched up to kiss him._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

* * *

 **July 3, 1992**

Severus ran his hands down Lulabelle's arms, past her sides, and grasped the hem of her shirt. He roughly pulled it upwards, causing Lulabelle to raise slightly in the bed to assist him in removing it. When she laid fully back down, he looked into her eyes.

"I believe you… owe me… something," Severus drawled with a leer.

"Is that right?" Lulabelle asked breathily, struggling to focus. Severus simply raised a brow at her. "Oh, yeah. I guess I do," she giggled. "Well ya can't be on top for that, Lou."

Severus grinned before kissing her again, then rolled to the side and reached for her wand on the side table. Lulabelle was surprised when he handed it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked, confused.

"As we are not in the shower this time, I rather thought you would like to learn some new charms," Severus replied dryly as he removed his pants.

Brightening in understanding, Lulabelle sat up. "Oh yeah! Is this what ya did in your livin' room?"

Nodding, he replied, "Yes. The first charm is Colus Mundus. No special wand movement, just point and say the words. No no, closer than that," he corrected when she aimed her wand from a distance. "Place the tip of your wand very near, just don't bugger me with it."

Lulabelle snickered and did as he bade. "Did it work?"

Shivering slightly at the feeling of being magically cleaned out, Severus drawled, "Yes. The next charm is Ducatus. Move your wand in a tight spiral, aiming at whatever you wish to lubricate."

"My fingers or your ass?" Lulabelle questioned, making Severus chuckle.

"Whichever you prefer. Or both."

Lulabelle cast the charm on her hand, then rubbed her fingers together. "Oh this is nice," she stated, enjoying the feeling of the slick, conjured substance. "Feels like liquid silk."

Severus quirked a smile at her words. "It does, rather," he agreed, then snickered when she sniffed her hand and poked her tongue out for a taste. "One would think you would ask if it is edible before tasting it, sweet witch."

Lulabelle shrugged. "I trust ya. Now lie down, Lou. Let's see what we can do with this," she leered at him as she waggled her brows.

Severus lay back on the bed, his hands beneath his head. His mind was racing, astonished at her words. _'She_ trusts _me?'_ he thought, amazed. Even after all that had happened, all that she had said, had shown him, he was still astounded that this tiny witch had such faith in him. _'She trusts me,"_ he thought with wonder and satisfaction. Suddenly all thoughts left his brain as his semi-hard prick was brought to full attention by her lubricated hand. He moaned when he felt her warm mouth engulf his head.

Lulabelle pumped her hand over what she couldn't reach of his cock with her mouth. Severus leaned up to rest on his elbows so he could watch her as she flicked her tongue over his frenulum and swirled it around his tip. He grunted when she reached up with her other hand to caress his bollocks, and his eyes rolled back in his head when her mouth left his cock in favor of his balls.

Lulabelle grinned when she saw him collapse back against the bed as she sucked first one, then the other of his bollocks into her warm mouth. She bathed each one in turn, sucking gently, moving her tongue about, until he was bucking into her still pumping hand. She released him with a _pop,_ then trailed her mouth down under his scrotum and pressed kisses to his perineum. Severus set his jaw to keep from making noise.

When she swirled her tongue over his puckered entrance, he gasped. When she sat back away from him, he nearly cried out from the loss, and it took several seconds for him to be able to focus on her words.

"Pull your knees back, Lou. I need some more room down here," Lulabelle instructed as she pushed his legs where she wanted them to go. Once he'd acquiesced, she dove back to her previous position. "Oh, this is much easier. Thanks," she said, and Severus held back a laugh.

 _'She's thanking me?'_ he thought incredulously. _'If she only knew—'_ his brain cut his musings off as it went blank once again, this time at the feeling of her soft tongue entering his arse. Lulabelle continued to pump his cock with one hand as she fucked him with her tongue. Severus couldn't think; coherent thought escaped him as the sensation took over his body as well as his mind. His hands clenched into the back of his thighs as he tried to hold his legs back in the way she had instructed, as he tried to keep from moving, as he tried to keep this going as long as possible. All he knew was that he never wanted her to stop.

All too soon she was pulling away again. When Severus started to put his legs back down, she said, "No no, stay like that, I just need—" and she grabbed her wand from where it was laying on the bed. Lulabelle recast Ducatus on her hand, then dropped her wand and rubbed her hands together. With a smirk in his direction, she said, "Now about this debt I owe…"

She caressed his bollocks with her left hand, lifting them slightly as her right slipped down underneath. With one magically lubricated finger she massaged his back passage, rubbing gently, before breaching his entrance. Severus moaned above her. After several thrusts, she added a second finger, causing him to groan with pleasure. When she found his prostate, his cock jumped in her face and she grinned.

Still thrusting her fingers in and out, hitting his prostate each time, she leaned over and licked his cock from root to tip. When she felt his balls tighten in her hand, she gently tugged on them and looked up at his face. "Do ya wanna come in my mouth or on my tits again?"

It took a moment for her question to register. Severus couldn't focus on her words long enough to formulate a response, only managing to say, "Unnnnhhhh…"

Lulabelle snickered and replied, "My mouth it is, then." She released his balls and grasped his cock with her left hand, holding it steady so she could wrap her lips around the nearly purple tip. She sucked him hard into her warm, wet heat, and plunged her fingers deep into his arse, keeping time with the bobbing of her head.

Soon, Severus shouted, "Fucking hell!" as he came, exploding into her mouth. Lulabelle swallowed every drop, then licked him clean once he was fully spent.

She gently removed her fingers from his depths, and asked, "What was that cleanin' charm again? I don't wanna get this stuff everywhere." She gestured towards her still lubricated hands as she spoke, then giggled when Severus only groaned at her in response. "Just stay here, Lou. I'll run to the bathroom right quick." He tried to grab her arm as she left, but felt like he was underwater as he moved. His mind was still addled from his climax, and he couldn't be arsed to care if it ever worked again.

Lulabelle returned shortly, her now clean hands carrying two glasses of water. She handed one to Severus as she climbed back into the bed and took a deep drink from her own glass.

"Well that was fun," she said once she'd drained her glass and put it on the side table. She snickered when Severus made a noise resembling speech but did not manage to actually form words. "I guess ya liked it, Lou. Does that satisfy our deal?"

"Quite," he managed to say. Taking a deep breath, his heart finally slowing to a normal rate, Severus said, "I find I do not wish to know exactly where you learned to do that, sweet witch, but I shall be forever grateful that you have."

"I could lie and say it all came from a book if ya want," Lulabelle said with a grin.

"Cheeky," Severus muttered, and sat up to drink from the glass of water he'd just realized he was holding. He placed the glass on the table near his side of the bed and laid back down, the corner of his lip quirking in a smile when Lulabelle immediately cuddled into his side.

"Give me a moment to recover, sweet witch," he told her, making Lulabelle smile. "I am an old man."

"Oh hush, Lou," she chastised, lifting her head from his shoulder to kiss his neck. "You're not old."

"Yes, well, comparatively…"

"Comparatively old- _er_ maybe. Not _old_ ," Lulabelle said decisively.

Severus grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of her curls, pulling her closer as he did so. Lulabelle ran her fingers over his sparse chest hair, then trailed her hand down to the short curls surrounding his softened cock, caressing him gently.

"Hrmm, maybe," he said in belated reply.

"We should go to a sex shop, Lou," Lulabelle said thoughtfully. Severus raised a brow and turned his head to look at her face.

"Excuse me?" he said, not quite sure how he should react.

"Yeah. Since ya liked _that_ so much, I bet there's all kinds of things we could play with," she leered up at him.

"That is… a distinct possibility," Severus admitted slowly, his tired prick beginning to show signs of life at the idea.

"Is there a magic sex shop?" Lulabelle wanted to know as she began slowly stroking his hardening cock.

Severus snorted at the thought. "No. The wizarding world is rather behind the muggle one in regards to… adventurous… sexual practices."

Lulabelle sat up, removed the knickers she was still wearing, and straddled him. "Yeah? But y'all have all those charms…" she trailed off in a moan as she slid down over his now hardened member, relishing in the feel of his girth within her.

Severus' hands lifted to grasp her hips, seemingly of their own accord. Lulabelle slowly rocked back and forth over him, helped along by his strong arms. "Medical charms, adapted for use," he grunted at her.

"Wonder what else we could adapt?" Lulabelle mused breathlessly. "Isn't there one that ties ya up with a conjured rope or somethin'?"

Severus' movements stopped for a moment, then he surged up into her, thrusting hard. "That is an… interesting… thought," he replied.

Lulabelle moaned at the force of his thrusts. "Mmm, I guess ya like that idea," she said with a smirk, rolling her hips in time with his movements. "We'll hafta see what kinda toys we can adapt, too," she breathed, beginning to lose focus beyond what her body was feeling.

Suddenly she was being lifted and turned, and found herself on her hands and knees on the bed with Severus slamming into her from behind. "Merlin, witch, where have you been all my life?" Severus wanted to know.

"Oklahoma, dummy— Oh God Lou, right there, don't stop!" she cried. Severus slapped her arse hard, once on each cheek. She cried out again. "I'm so close—"

Severus grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly to him, slamming into her over and over. He felt her velvety walls constricting around him and let himself go, her climax pulling his from him with a roar, "Unnnnhhhh!"

Lulabelle's shaking legs gave out and she fell flat on the bed, Severus collapsing on top of her. When he started to roll off of her, she grabbed his arm and mumbled, "No, stay…"

"I'm crushing you, sweet witch," he murmured, and continued to move. He quirked a smile at her pout, then cringed when remembered just how quickly they'd finished. "Er, I'm sorry that didn't last longer…"

Lulabelle waved him off. With her face still smashed into the bed, she muttered, "There's a thing about… number of breaths… and moments that… take your breath away… Shut up. That was amazin'."

Severus chuckled at her breathy response. _'At least I'm not the only one trying to recover,'_ he thought with a grin. "Come here, sweet witch," he said aloud, and tugged on her shoulder.

"No. Can't move. I live here now," was her mumbled reply.

Severus laughed out loud at that. "At least roll over so you can breathe properly, Lulabelle."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But do that cleanin' up thing again so we don't hafta get up." She rolled over next to him as he wandlessly cast Scourgify over them both. "Thanks, Lou," she added with a yawn as she cuddled into his chest.

Severus draped one arm over her and Summoned the blankets to cover them. "Good night, sweet witch," he said softly.

"'Night, Lou," she replied, then closed her eyes.

He watched her until her breathing evened out, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am so glad I found you in that pub," he whispered, then closed his eyes as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Colus Mundus Charm belongs to OracleObsured, and is used with permission. If y'all haven't read Teaching Miss Granger, I highly recommend it.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Severus draped one arm over her and Summoned the blankets to cover them. "Good night, sweet witch," he said softly._

"' _Night, Lou," she replied, then closed her eyes._

 _He watched her until her breathing evened out, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am so glad I found you in that pub," he whispered, then closed his eyes as well._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

* * *

 **July 4, 1992**

At seven o'clock on the dot, Poppy flooed into the parlor of number twelve Grimmauld Place and was greeted by a scowling Kreature.

"Madam Pomfrey is welcome to join the others in the kitchen," the elderly house elf sneered, bowing low before her and holding out his arm in their direction.

Curious, Poppy asked, "Is everything alright, Kreature? You seem out of sorts this morning."

He sniffed haughtily at her. "Kreature was not allowed to cook breakfast, madam. Kreature was asked to sit at the table and… _dine_."

Pressing her lips tightly together to avoid laughing at his scandalized tone, Poppy took a moment to school her expression before stating, "I see. Well, best show me in, then."

"Yes, madam. Right this way," he replied, and led her to the kitchen.

Walking in behind the elf, Poppy took in the sight of the laughing boy with relish. It made her heart happy to see Harry relaxed and content, so much so that she almost missed Lulabelle's greeting.

"Poppy! Welcome back! I'm so glad ya could make it. Come on in and sit a spell, breakfast is almost ready."

Grinning, Harry added, "Yeah, we're having biscuits for breakfast!"

"Biscuits?" Poppy questioned, surprised.

Lulabelle rolled her eyes. "Not like y'all's biscuits. We're not havin' chocolate chip cookies for breakfast." She brought a plate of hot biscuits to the table, along with a bowl of sausage gravy. _"These_ are biscuits."

"These are _scones,"_ Severus said dryly, nodding towards Poppy in greeting. "One eats them with jam and clotted cream."

"These are _biscuits,_ and one eats 'em with _gravy,"_ Lulabelle corrected, mimicking his tone but not quite mimicking his accent. "Just try it, Lou, I bet ya like it," she cajoled. "Kritter said she knew my Granny Comer's biscuit recipe. Granny makes the best biscuits this side of the Mississippi. Or that side, I guess now…" she trailed off, and Severus stood from his place at the table to wrap her in his arms; he'd noticed her smile dim when she was reminded of just how far from home she was once again.

"I would be happy to try some of Madam Comer's biscuits, sweet witch," Severus told her, and just like that her smile returned.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus, I'd give everything in my vault to hear ya call her Madam Comer to her face, Lou," Lulabelle laughed.

Confused, Severus raised a questioning brow at her. "And why is that?" he asked, noticing that Poppy and Harry were just as interested in her answer.

"She'd chase ya right outta the house and make ya go cut a switch. Back home, bein' a madam means ya run a whorehouse," she replied, snickering at the tall man. "Granny Comer's a _devout_ Southern Baptist; she'd have your hide for that!"

"What's a switch?" Harry asked as Poppy covered her smile with her hand.

"It's… well, she'd make him go cut a branch off a tree and then whack him with it," Lulabelle said cautiously.

"A whole tree branch?" Harry asked, and Severus winced, wishing they didn't have to explain this to a boy who had so recently been removed from an abusive home.

"Just a lil' skinny one," Lulabelle replied. "And really it was more of a threat than somethin' that actually happened. Mama says she only made Uncle Jerry cut one the once."

"What did he do?" Harry wanted to know.

Lulabelle snorted. "Snuck into the barn to smoke pot and ended up settin' the hayloft on fire," she replied. "And that was way before marijuana was legal in Oklahoma, too."

Harry grinned at her. "I'd probably be mad, too," he admitted. "What's a whor—"

"Breakfast looks lovely, Lulabelle," Poppy interrupted loudly as she swiftly moved to the table to take a seat.

"Thank ya kindly, Poppy," Lulabelle said with wide eyes and a grateful smile. "Lou made me a full English last week; I figured y'all could try a breakfast from back home."

As everyone settled into their places at the kitchen table and began passing plates around, Harry asked, "Is this porridge? It doesn't quite look the same…"

Lulabelle laughed. "Those are grits, sugar. Just plain this time; I wasn't sure if y'all would like 'em sweet or savory. Mama likes 'em with way too much sugar and butter, and Daddy likes 'em with salt and pepper. I like 'em both ways, but cheese grits are good, too."

"And what are grits made of, sweet witch?" Severus wanted to know.

"Corn. There's hominy grits, too, but I like these better."

Before he could ask what hominy was, Poppy said, "Could you pass the streaky bacon, please?"

"Streaky bacon?" Lulabelle questioned as Harry handed the healer the plate.

Severus snorted. "What you called 'ham' when I cooked is what we call bacon, sweet witch. This is streaky bacon."

"Y'all are weird," was her reply.

"At least we don't taste produce in stores," Severus grumbled.

"Well if ya used the right name…"

"Children," Poppy said pointedly, making Harry giggle.

"Sorry," they both mumbled at the same time, then grinned at each other.

The sounds of silverware clinking on plates were heard as the group ate in comfortable silence for a time, until Severus commented, "I am rather surprised you eat pork, sweet witch."

Lulabelle looked at him. "Whatever for, Lou?" she said, mildly confused.

"You keep pigs as pets, Lulabelle."

She shrugged at him. "Ya don't make friends with your food. It's not like I'm eatin' Killer or Richard," she said, biting into a piece of bacon for emphasis.

Harry giggled as Severus gaped at her. "That's a rather pragmatic approach, Lulabelle," Poppy said, offering the woman a grin. "My mother kept chickens, and refused to name them for just that reason."

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, and once Kritter had chased Lulabelle and her attempts to clean up away from the kitchen, the group traipsed into the sitting room.

"I still don't understand why Kreature and Kritter wouldn't eat with us," Harry said to the adults.

"Well, Kritter said it wouldn't be proper with guests, but Kreature was horrified that I even offered at all," Lulabelle replied. "It's gonna take some work to make him see that he's family," she sighed.

Poppy grinned inwardly when she caught the way Severus' eyes softened at the tiny witch's words. _'That boy is completely taken with her. He best not muck it up when her brother comes home,'_ she thought to herself.

Clapping her hands together to clear her thoughts, Poppy said to Harry, "Well, little lamb, shall we have a look at you?"

"Alright," Harry replied, smiling at the pet name. "Should we go to my room again, or, er…"

"Your room would be fine, Harry. Lead the way, please," the healer replied.

"Sugar, do ya want us to come with ya or to stay here?" Lulabelle asked.

With a wide-eyed look towards Severus, Harry replied, "N-no, no need to come, we'll be fine," and rushed up the stairs.

"What in the world was that about?" Poppy asked.

Shoulders shaking in mirth, Severus said, "He is not aware that Lulabelle knows I helped him 'sneak' the beast's bed into his room last night."

"Go on up, Poppy. We'll be fine here," Lulabelle said with a laugh and waved the older woman on. Muttering about boys and their shenanigans, Poppy headed for the stairs.

Severus and Lulabelle sat on the couch, still snickering at Harry's attempts at keeping Sinaka's sleeping arrangements secret, when they were startled by the sight of a box of magical dog treats zooming past the sitting room and up the stairs.

"Did that really just happen?" Lulabelle asked, turning to look at Severus. Before he could rely, however, Kritter popped into the room.

"My young master be wanting Master Lou," she said. _"Just_ Master Lou."

Severus immediately stood up and started for the stairs, concern evident on his face. Lulabelle was worried as well. "Is Harry alright?" she asked Kritter.

The elf grinned at her. "He be fine, Little Miss. He just needing help to get Sin outta his bed."

With a laugh and a roll of her eyes, Lulabelle got up to follow. "Of course he does," she snickered.

Once up the stairs, she paused just outside of Harry's room to listen to what was going on within.

" _Please_ get up, Sinaka!" Muffled movements could be heard after Harry's entreaty. "Come—on—Sin—oof!"

Lulabelle chanced a peek around the door. Harry was pulling on Sinaka's front legs to no avail, Severus was trying to push from the other side, Poppy was holding the dog treats while shaking with laughter, and Sinaka was languidly stretching himself on the bed, groaning with each stretch, apparently immune to their efforts.

Lulabelle stepped into the room, coming up next to Poppy, when Harry said with frustration, "Why won't you move? And why do you sound like Chewbacca?"

"He speaks fluent Wookie," Lulabelle stated dryly, causing Harry, Severus, and Sinaka to freeze. Three heads turned as one towards the tiny witch. Sinaka slowly stood up and stepped off the bed, then, with his tail between his legs, went to stand behind Severus. The tall man scoffed at the dog's cowardice.

"Don't be mad I tried to keep him in his bed but he just got into bed with me and I didn't ask him to but he did and it was okay and I like him and he makes me feel safe and please don't be mad!" Harry said, all in one breath.

Lulabelle crossed the room to give Harry a hug. "Oh sugar, I'm not mad. And if he makes ya feel safe, he can sleep wherever ya want him to. But," she added in a stern tone, "Ya can't keep my dog."

Harry giggled into her shoulder. "Thank you, Lulabelle," he said.

"Anytime, sugar. As for you," she said, releasing the boy and turning towards the dog who was still doing an abysmal job of hiding behind Severus, "Come here, ya big goof." Sinaka slowly walked towards his mistress, who fell to her knees in front of him. Lulabelle wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Ya always know just where you're needed, doncha? You're such a good dog, buddy."

Sinaka's tail started wagging madly and he licked her cheek, slobbering all over her face. "Yeah yeah, I love ya too," Lulabelle laughed. Standing up to escape his ministrations, she accepted the handkerchief Severus was holding out to her. "Thanks, Lou," she said with a grin.

"No need. I remember what that feels like. Vividly," he said dryly.

"Well now that _that's_ settled," Poppy said while trying to smother her laughter, "Let's get you checked out. Up on the bed, little lamb."

Harry removed his shirt and clamored up on the bed, still giggling.

"Oh sugar, your back looks so much better!" Lulabelle exclaimed.

Harry grinned into his pillow as Poppy said, "Yes, it's coming along nicely. We'll see about the scars on Monday or Tuesday."

"And once that's done, we'll go swimmin' to celebrate. England is an island, surely there's a beach around somewhere?" Lulabelle asked Severus.

The man nodded, but before he could speak Harry said, "Er, I don't swim all that well…"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Well, we'll just hafta get ya in some swim lessons. Or we could just toss ya in the water. That's how Daddy taught me," she replied.

"Or we could go to the beach and I could cast charms to prevent drowning, and then put him in lessons after," Severus intoned. "No need to toss a child into the water." The last was said with a slight sneer, making Lulabelle laugh.

"Wait. Do ya even _want_ to go swimmin'? I'm sorry, sugar, I shoulda asked first," Lulabelle said with chagrin.

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "I really do. I've always wanted to…"

"Well there ya go, then. You'll hafta invite some friends to come, too. Ya don't hafta tell 'em why we're celebratin' if ya don't want to, either. Just tell 'em we're goin' to the beach."

Harry grinned at her, glad she'd addressed his unspoken concern. "Thank you, Lulabelle," he said, his expression echoing his words.

"Best walk me out, little lamb," Poppy stated. "It's nearly nine o'clock and you have a busy day planned."

"Quite right, Poppy," Severus said. "Between all we must do at Diagon Alley and driving to Devon…"

"I thought the Weasleys lived in Ottery St Catchpole?" Lulabelle questioned.

"Yes, sweet witch. Which happens to be in Devon."

"Right, right. So Devon's like a state."

"It's a county," Harry said with a snicker.

Severus pinched the bridge of his long nose. "Yes, it is a county, but it is probably comparable to a state. The districts within would be what you call counties," he explained.

"Really?" Harry said skeptically. "Some districts are entire cities."

Lulabelle snorted at him. "Oklahoma City's so big it has four counties."

"Must be small counties," Harry replied, still not willing to concede his point.

The tiny witch shrugged at the boy. "It's bigger than London. Area-wise, at least."

The other people in the room stared at her. "It's got like seven percent of the population of London, but it covers more land," she stated. When they continued to stare at her, she added, "I think it's only like ten or twelve square miles bigger…"

"Is it the largest city in America?" Poppy wanted to know.

Lulabelle laughed at her. "Heaven's sake no," she replied. "Sitka, Alaska is the biggest; it's over twelve thousand square miles. With a population of less than nine thousand, too. Jacksonville, Florida is the biggest in the continental US, but I don't remember their statistics. It's got a lot of people, too, but New York City has the biggest population. Pretty sure it's about the same as London, but like half the size. City folk are crazy, livin' all on top of each other like that."

"Er, Lulabelle…" Harry started to say, but Severus quieted him with a look.

"Sweet witch, _you_ live in London," he told her cautiously, mildly concerned about her reaction, knowing that she hadn't fully accepted that she wasn't going home; that she _was_ home.

"Oh, right…" Lulabelle said quietly. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and said, "Well, I guess I'm city now. Okay. That'll take some gettin' used to. We better head out if we wanna get to the pet store and the bank before we need to get on the road."

Severus took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You know, it is okay to miss your home, Lulabelle," he said softly.

With a smile that belied her suspiciously bright eyes, she said, "I know, Lou. I'm fine, really. Let's get a move on."

* * *

Once Poppy had left, Lulabelle turned to Severus. "I don't suppose ya just happen to have some Polyjuice layin' around, do ya?"

"No," he drawled. "And even if I did, I am not certain we should use it. If Harry isn't supposed to floo or apparate yet…"

"…then he probably shouldn't be changin' that much just yet. Right." Lulabelle heaved a sigh. "Well, what kinda glamors can ya do?"

"Er, what?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Did we forget to tell ya? King Ragnuk suggested usin' a glamor if we take ya to Diagon Alley. At least until the custody hearin's finished."

"Brilliant," Harry said with a grin. "Can I be taller?"

"I dunno," Lulabelle said with a shrug. "Can he, Lou?"

Severus sighed and ran his hand down his face. "It would probably be best if he appeared older, so yes. And maybe less… Potter-like, as well." He raised his wand as if to begin, but Lulabelle stopped him.

"Let's go to that mirror in the hall. That way Harry can see what you're doin' to him."

Harry flashed her a grateful look as Severus replied, "Very well."

Soon, a taller (but still average height) young man was standing before them. His hair was still messy, only now it was a medium brown, and it matched his eyes. His face was filled out, and he had lost the child-like visage that once had been there.

"This is bizarre. I like it, but it's bizarre," Harry said in a much deeper voice, startling himself when he heard his own words.

"If anyone asks, you're Harry Smith, and you're an old friend just here visitin'," Lulabelle told him. "That way ya don't hafta remember a new first name."

"Alright," Harry said, poking at his face and inspecting it closely in the mirror. Severus snorted at him.

"Lemme just go tell Kreature and Kritter where we're goin'," Lulabelle said as she walked out of the hall, calling for the elves.

"Do stop poking at yourself, Mister Potter," Severus said. "If you bruise your face now, it will still hurt when I change you back."

"Mister _Smith,"_ Harry corrected with a grin, although he did stop poking.

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy, no, at the young man next to him. Suddenly, a sly smirk crossed his face. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to point out that you are now taller than Lulabelle, Mister Smith."

"I shall see what I can do, Mister Snape," Harry joked back to him with the same smirk.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains a small discussion about child abuse.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Do stop poking at yourself, Mister Potter," Severus said. "If you bruise your face now, it will still hurt when I change you back."_

" _Mister_ Smith," _Harry corrected with a grin, although he did stop poking._

 _Severus rolled his eyes at the boy, no, at the young man next to him. Suddenly, a sly smirk crossed his face. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to point out that you are now taller than Lulabelle, Mister Smith."_

" _I shall see what I can do, Mister Snape," Harry joked back to him with the same smirk._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

* * *

 **July 4, 1992**

Severus was able to find a place to park quite near the Leaky Cauldron, much to his surprise. _'I can't believe we are less than a block away, and I didn't even have to Compel anyone to move their vehicle,'_ he thought to himself, and wondered if Lulabelle had any idea how rare that was. Parking was at quite a premium in this area of London.

"I sure am glad ya drove, Lou," the woman he'd been pondering over said. "I can't parallel park to save my life."

"Really?" he drawled. "What did you do… back home?" he asked, wishing he'd phrased his words differently once they were out of his mouth. He hated that he was reminding her of a place she so dearly missed.

"Not a lot of places that needed it, really," Lulabelle replied. "And if I went to the city, like downtown or somethin', I'd just find somewhere else to park and walk," she added with a laugh. "Daddy says it was one of the few things he couldn't teach me."

"What else couldn't he teach you?" Harry wanted to know once they were out of the vehicle and walking towards the pub.

"Hmm, let's see. There's lots of things I can't do, but things he specifically tried to teach me? Well, I can't throw a spiral—"

"Huh?"

"A spiral. With a football. I can't throw one and make it spin."

"But you can't use your hands in football," Harry stated, completely confused.

"What? Yeah ya can! Who told ya that?" replied Lulabelle, just as bewildered.

"No, it's against the rules. Unless you're the goalie."

"Huh?"

"As entertaining as this conversation is," Severus interrupted with a grin, "I do believe you are each speaking about a different sport."

"Oh yeah," Lulabelle said sheepishly. "I forgot y'all called soccer 'football'."

"Huh?" was Harry's reply. Lulabelle and Severus snickered at him.

"I'll show ya sometime, sugar. I think my football's more like rugby, but since I've never actually seen a rugby game…"

"Match. Rugby _match,"_ Severus corrected.

"Since I've never seen a rugby _match,"_ she repeated with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not entirely sure. I know the balls are similar, though."

"But why would you call it football, then? Shouldn't you call it rugby?" Harry wanted to know.

"No, we call it _football_ , 'cause it ain't _soccer_."

"But—"

"Before this devolves any further," Severus interrupted once again, "Let us go inside. We have rather a lot to do in a short amount of time." He held the door open for his two companions to precede him into the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Magical Menagerie or Eeylops?" Lulabelle asked Harry as they walked towards the north end of the alley.

"Ron's always wanted his own owl," Harry told her. "Their family owl is really old. And Percy never lets anyone use Hermes."

"Eeylops it is. Let's go see if we can't find somethin' nicer lookin' than a screech owl," Lulabelle suggested, and Harry grinned at her.

"He's going to love that," the boy admitted.

* * *

"Which one do you think your friend would prefer, Mister Smith?" Severus asked several minutes later as they were perusing the shop. "There is a male snowy owl, should Hedwig want a… companion," he pointed out.

"Oh look!" Lulabelle said excitedly. "They have a hoot owl!"

"That is a great horned owl," the shopkeeper said in a condescending tone. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, but Severus placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Just watch," he said quietly to the boy, knowing his witch would handle the insult in an entertaining manner.

"Well bless your heart, thank ya so much for informin' me that this here bubo virginianus is also called a great horned owl. I'm not surprised ya don't know the local name for it, seein' as how it's native to America, so I'll let ya in on a lil' secret. Some folks call 'em tiger owls, too. It's the most common true owl in the country; well, in _my_ country, at least. But you just go right on ahead thinkin' ya know better, sugar. Wouldn't wanna tell ya how to do your job." She smiled sweetly at the man, who scowled at her.

"Yes. Quite," was all he had to respond with. "Have you made your selection?" he asked Harry rather sharply, pointedly finished speaking with Lulabelle.

"Yes sir. I would like to purchase this hoot owl."

"Better get him a cage and some food, too, sugar," Lulabelle told him as Severus snorted at the boy's words. "Maybe one of those fancy perches, too. Oh! And some owl treats…"

The shopkeeper blinked in surprise. "Of, of course, madam. Right this way," he said, all thoughts of the verbal dressing down he'd received gone at the thought of such a large sale.

* * *

"And you're sure they'll help me?" Harry asked as they walked to Gringotts.

"'Course I'm sure, sugar. King Ragnuk is a sweetheart. They're all gonna love ya. Just be nice, use your manners, and be respectful. If ya don't know somethin', or don't understand somethin', just ask. They're real helpful people. Here, lemme show ya the traditional goblin greeting…"

They entered the bank, and both goblin guards bowed lowly to Lulabelle. "Welcome back, Madam Seer," they said in tandem. "May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you."

"May y'all's vaults overflow and y'all's enemies cower before ya, too," Lulabelle said brightly. "And please, just call me Lulabelle."

Severus was amused to see one of the guards blush. _'I didn't realize goblins_ could _blush,"_ he thought with a smirk in the guard's direction. The non-blushing guard offered Lulabelle his arm, and she took it gracefully.

"King Ragnuk has decreed that Madam Seer is to have a personal escort each time she visits the Bank," the guard informed Lulabelle. "Please allow me to bring you to him."

"Oh that's not necessary; we just stopped in to have, um, my friend see about his paperwork," she replied, stumbling over what to call Harry. "I wouldn't want ya to hafta go to all that trouble."

"Then allow me to escort you to Accounts Manager Nagnok's office. I shall inform the king of your presence."

"That'd be just fine, thank ya kindly."

* * *

"Nagnok! May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before ya," Lulabelle said to the smiling goblin. After he had replied in kind, she added, "Oh, it's just so good to see ya again!"

"You as well, Lulabelle," he chuckled at her. "How can I help you today?"

"Well, King Ragnuk said to bring Harry by whenever he was feelin' better, and since we had to be in the alley anyway, we decided to just drop on in. I hope that's okay," she said.

"Certainly. And where is Mister Potter?"

Lulabelle blinked in surprise, and Harry waved shyly at the goblin. "Right here, sir. Er, it's nice to meet you. I mean, may your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you."

Severus snorted. "Apologies, Nagnok. I forgot about the glamour. Allow me to remove it," he said, and removed his wand from his sleeve. Waving his wand over the young man at his side, he silently cast a cancellation charm and Harry began to shrink. His hair and eyes returned to their normal colors, and his face regained it youthful appearance. "King Ragnok suggested glamouring the boy anytime we brought him to Diagon Alley, at least until the final custody hearing."

"And a very good glamour it was, too," Nagnok said. "I didn't get a sense of it at all," he mused, walking in a circle around the boy in question. Looking at Severus, he added, "I usually can tell, Esquire. You are quite skilled."

"Thank you," Severus said with a slight nod.

"Now Mister Potter, what can I help you with today?" Nagnok asked the boy.

"I'm not entirely sure, sir. Er, Lulabelle said I have paperwork?" he asked, surreptitiously stepping closer to Severus as the goblin grinned toothily at him. The sight of all those sharp teeth was still nerve-wracking for him.

"Accounts Manager Gornuk handles the Potter accounts," Nagnok said as he returned to his seat and pressed a rune on his desk. "He should be here momentarily."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, and Nagnok gestured for them to take seats as well. Soon, the door of the office opened, and two goblins entered. One spoke quickly to Nagnok in Gobbledegook, and the other sat a large briefcase on the top of the desk.

Nagnok stood up. "My Friend, Esquire, Mister Potter. Allow me to introduce Accounts Manager Gornuk to you. Lulabelle, King Ragnuk has requested your presence in his private chambers. Should you wish it, the Esquire may stay here with Mister Potter whilst Accounts Manager Gornuk goes over his holdings, and I shall escort you to his majesty's chambers."

Lulabelle looked to Harry. "Are ya alright with that, sugar? Y'all could come with me right quick and we could go over your accounts later if ya want," she asked the boy.

"No, that's fine. I'll be okay here," he replied. "I don't mind, truly."

"Alright then, I'll be right back. You'll just hafta tell me what ya find out on the way to Ron's house," she said with a smile. Standing, she leaned down to kiss Severus' cheek before turning to Nagnok. "Will ya let me hold your hand on the cart? I got kinda scared last time," she asked, and he nodded through his laughter at her.

"Of course, my Friend. Of course."

* * *

"My Friend!" King Ragnuk's voice boomed out to her as the elderly goblin rose from his seat and made his way towards her. "May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you!"

"King Ragnuk, may your gold ever increase, and may the blood of your enemies flow freely," Lulabelle replied, bowing lowly before him before popping up and rushing towards him. "It's so good to see ya!" she exclaimed. "Nagnuk said ya wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. On your last visit, you left before I could bestow upon you and my Esquire your insignia. Wear this just below your left shoulder at all times. It will make you recognizable as a Friend to the Goblin Nation, but will not be noticeable to those not associated with the Nation."

"Oh thank ya so much," Lulabelle gushed, taking the insignia from the king. "These are just beautiful," she told him as she inspected the delicately crafted golden broaches. They were tiny replicas of the Gringotts crest, each with an added banner at the bottom; one read Friend to the Goblin Nation, the other read Esquire of the Goblin Nation.

"Tell me of the young Potter scion," King Ragnuk commanded as he retook his seat and gestured for her to do the same. "I trust he is upstairs, seeing to his neglected paperwork?"

"He is. Lou's with him and Gornuk right now; they're goin' over it. Harry didn't know anything about it, though. Didn't even know he was a scion, to be honest."

The king raised an imperial brow at the woman in front of him. "What do you mean he did not know?" he questioned.

"Just that. No one ever told him. I'm still not sure he realizes what all it entails, either. Lou sent an owl to Madam Longbottom the other day, askin' if she'll help explain it all. I'll let ya know what she says if ya want."

"I see," he mused with a contemplative expression. "And how did the 'rescue' go?"

"Oh King Ragnuk, it was so much worse than we thought. I wish I'd brought the diagnosis parchment with me to show ya. He's been abused his whole life. Well, ever since the Dursleys got him, at least. He's still not cleared for floo travel, but his broken bones have been fixed. He's on nutrition potions daily, and Madam Pomfrey sees him twice a day. The Dursleys are in jail, muggle jail, and I have temporary custody of him."

"Just temporary?"

"For now. There has to be a hearin' before they'll give anyone permanent custody. I'm hopin' Sirius will be outta prison by then; since he's Harry's godfather, it seems only right that he have custody."

King Ragnuk cleared his throat. "I would advise caution in that. Your brother may be the Potter scion's godfather, but he has spent the last ten years in Azkaban. He may not be mentally cognizant enough to be a father figure, much less be prepared to raise a child."

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Lulabelle said quietly.

The king patted her hand. "No harm done; just something to think about. Now, is there anything I can do to help you today?"

"I did wanna ask ya about the horcruxes."

"Ah yes. We have successfully removed the taint from both Lady Hufflepuff's cup and Salazar Slytherin's locket. Neither were damaged. Would you like to take them with you today, or shall we return them to Hogwarts for you?"

"Just keep 'em for now, if ya don't mind. I'll be bringin' ya Ravenclaw's diadem as soon as I get it, too." King Ragnuk's eyes widened at her words, but she continued. "We can return 'em all at once. Maybe have a ceremony, use it to promote goblin and wizard relations," she waved a hand dismissively before moving on. "What I really wanted to know was if y'all can remove a horcrux from a livin' person."

"We can," the king said slowly. "The process is… not pleasant, but the being would be put into a magically induced sleep before starting. Whom, may I ask…" he trailed off at the end suggestively.

"Harry."

King Ragnuk leapt to his feet. "Bring the child to me. We shall begin the process immediately…"

Lulabelle cut him off. "We can't; not yet at least. There's a chance that removin' the horcrux will take away his ability to talk to snakes. We still need him to be able to open the Chamber of Secrets so y'all can get the basilisk."

He sat down heavily on his throne-like chair. "A chance? Explain."

"Well, he speaks Parseltongue 'cause of his connection to Voldemort. If ya take that connection away…"

"I see. Thus the chance." The king was silent for a few moments as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Very well. We shall wait until the basilisk has been procured. I expect to see him in my chambers immediately following that event, my Friend."

Lulabelle beamed at him. "Of course, sir. Thank ya so much. Harry was really worried y'all wouldn't wanna help him." Noticing his expression, she quickly added, "Nothin' against y'all, sir. He's just not had many adults be nice or helpful to him before. Still kinda a novel experience for him, ya know?"

King Ragnuk frowned even as his eyes softened. "I can only hope that this perception changes over time."

"Me too, sir, me too," Lulabelle said softly.

"I look forward to meeting the young Potter scion. Now, my Friend, I have put together a collection of books for you." He snapped his fingers, and a goblin rushed forward to present Lulabelle with a large, engraved silver chest. "You may share these with my Esquire if you wish; they contain the history of the Nation. These copies are yours to keep. I hope they will be beneficial to you."

Opening the goblin-wrought chest, Lulabelle's eyes widened as she saw the number of volumes contained within. "Thank ya so much, sir," she breathed. "These are beautiful books. I can't wait to start readin' 'em."

"You do us a great honor, Lulabelle. We shall repay it in any way we can."

"In that case, could ya maybe recommend a curse-breaker to me? Lou said we should have one take a look at the wards on my house, make sure there's nothin' dangerous or broken. And I need to do somethin' so Harry's muggle-born friends can come over; there's muggle repellin' wards, and I just can't see any parents lettin' their kids go to a stranger's house without bein' able to go themselves…" she trailed off in thought, hoping Hermione's parents would be able to get to Grimmauld Place. "Also I kinda want the inside checked out, too. I mean, there was a horcrux in my house. There's no tellin' what else is in there."

"I shall not _recommend_ a curse-breaker for you. I shall, however, send the best curse-breaker in our employ to your home. He will take care of everything post haste."

"Oh that's not necessary…" Lulabelle tried to say, but the king cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"He will arrive tomorrow for a cursory examination of the work to be done, and start work on Monday morning. All free of charge, of course."

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with today, my Friend?" King Ragnuk bared his teeth as he grinned at her, and she huffed a smile in return.

"Ya know, I think I like it better when I'm the one doin' that," she said.

"I have no doubt," the king laughed.

* * *

Back in Nagnok's office once again, Lulabelle asked, "Well, did y'all get everything taken care of?"

"Yes, sweet witch. Although I fear Harry is a bit overwhelmed at the moment," he said with a smirk towards the boy.

Catching sight of the stunned look on Harry's face, Lulabelle snickered at him. "That bad, sugar?"

"I have a _house,"_ he replied. "Not just a house like you said before, but a _house_ house. A manor. What am I going to do with a manor?"

Severus snorted. "One would think you could live there once you are of age," he said dryly.

Harry turned wide eyes towards the tall man. "But…"

"Sugar, we'll talk all about it, I promise, but we need to get a move on. I hafta make one more stop before we head out."

"Alright," the boy replied, and stood to leave.

"Wait, Mister Potter. You need to become Mister Smith once again before we leave this office," Severus pointed out.

"Right," he said, and faced the man so that he could cast the required charms. Once complete, he grinned at Severus and then turned to Lulabelle. "I rather like being taller than you," he informed the witch.

Lulabelle narrowed her eyes and fished a galleon out of her purse. "Here ya go, sugar," she said, and before he could ask what it was for, she rounded on Severus. "Dammit, Lou!"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Wait, Mister Potter. You need to become Mister Smith once again before we leave this office," Severus pointed out._

" _Right," he said, and faced the man so that he could cast the required charms. Once complete, he grinned at Severus and then turned to Lulabelle. "I rather like being taller than you," he informed the witch._

 _Lulabelle narrowed her eyes and fished a galleon out of her purse. "Here ya go, sugar," she said, and before he could ask what it was for, she rounded on Severus. "Dammit, Lou!"_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty**

* * *

 **July 4, 1992**

"What other stop did you need to make?" Harry asked Lulabelle curiously as they left the bank.

"King Ragnuk is sendin' his best curse-breaker to my house to check the wards and to make sure there's nothin' dangerous inside, but he won't let me pay for it!" she replied, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation.

Harry and Severus exchanged glances. "This does not quite explain…" Severus said, trailing off at the end suggestively.

"He said William Weasley was the best. If I can't pay Bill, I'll just get him a present. Him _and_ his siblings. Ha! I'll show him…" she muttered the last bit. "Now where's Broomstix? I'm gonna need seven new brooms." Severus snorted at her vehemence as Harry gaped at her. "And Lou, while Harry and I are doin' that, would ya mind runnin' and gettin' me a couple bottles of really nice elf-made wine, and maybe a bottle of some good firewhiskey, too? That way I have somethin' for his folks as well, and we can't take Harry into a liquor store."

"No need, sweet witch. We can purchase that at the Leaky on our way out," Severus replied. "Do close your mouth, Mister Smith. I am sure there are better ways to catch flies."

* * *

"Ya got the box?"

"Yes, sweet witch."

"And the lunch Kritter packed?"

"Yes, sweet witch."

"And the…"

"Lulabelle." Severus put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing up and down the kitchen and turned her to face him. "We will be gone for half a day. The Warmoth Vessel is the most important thing we need to bring, and we have that. Please relax, sweet witch. It will be fine."

Lulabelle wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. "I'm sorry, Lou. I know I'm bein' a crazy person. I just wanna make sure Harry has a good time, even if we're goin' to catch the man who…" she trailed off. Severus pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, sweet witch," he said softly, laying his cheek down where he had kissed her head. He held her tightly for a few moments, reveling in her warmth and kindness.

Suddenly Kritter popped into the room. "My young master wants to know if y'all be done snogging yet," she told the couple.

Lulabelle snickered into Severus' chest, and he said, "Tell the boy we'll be done in a few more minutes, Kritter. And give him my thanks for the idea," then lifted Lulabelle in his arms for a kiss.

* * *

"And this is where ya plug it in if the battery goes down…" Lulabelle was explaining to Harry when Severus made it out to the carriage house where they had been parking the Jeep. "I put all the games that'll still work in this folder, and the other apps that'll still work in this one. Everything else is over here."

"You're giving him your phone?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Well I didn't want him to get bored, Lou. It's a long drive."

"And you think he will be able to… understand… how to use it?"

Lulabelle snorted at him. "He's a kid. Kids are great with technology. Anytime I can't figure something out, I just ask one of the kids at the ranch. Doesn't even matter which kid; they all can do it, even if they've never seen it before."

Severus looked at her skeptically, until Harry said, "Yes! Brilliant."

Lulabelle smirked at Severus. "What's brilliant, sugar?"

Still focused on the tiny screen, he replied, "I just knocked down a tower of pigs with a bird."

Severus rolled his eyes when Lulabelle made an exaggerated bow. "I shall accept your defeat graciously, good sir," she said.

"If you are quite through, we should be leaving now."

"Sure thing," she laughed, and stood up to whistle for Sinaka. Opening the door opposite Harry, she said, "Brace yourself, sugar. Here comes Sin."

Once the dog and the boy were settled, she turned to Severus. "I think that's everything…"

"Finally," he muttered, and walked quickly to the door before she could whack him in the arm. Lulabelle blinked in surprise when he got in on the passenger side, but shrugged it off and got in on the driver's side. From the way Severus was scowling, she could tell he hadn't meant to be a passenger; he'd simply forgotten which side the steering wheel was on.

Gamely hiding a grin, she asked, "Okay, so which way to Ottery St Catchpole?"

* * *

They had just made it past Swindon when Lulabelle asked, "Well sugar, what all did ya find out at the bank?"

"Oh, er, well, I have a manor, and vaults, and Neville's mum is my godmother, but he lives with his gran, so…" he scratched his head in thought. Severus and Lulabelle exchanges glances, and Severus nodded to her.

"Sugar, after Voldemort… well, after he was defeated, four death eaters attacked the Longbottoms. Neville's folks weren't killed, but they were tortured into insanity. They're in the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungos."

"Oh," Harry said softly. "Poor Nev."

"You'll hafta invite him over sometimes this summer," Lulabelle said. "Just don't mention his folks unless he brings it up. Don't wanna make him uncomfortable."

"Alright. Um, Lulabelle? Do you think my mum was his godmother, too?" Harry wanted to know.

"I dunno, sugar. Baptists don't do godparents. I have no idea how all that works."

Severus snorted at her. "It is not required to reciprocate with one's own children when one is named a godparent, Harry, but given how close Lily was with Alice, it does seem likely. Your nanny may know for sure," he offered.

"Lou," Lulabelle said chastisingly.

"At least I didn't call him 'wolf,'" Severus muttered.

"Baby steps, I guess," Lulabelle sighed, shaking her head at him. Focusing on Harry once more, she asked, "So ya have a house and multiple vaults. Anything else?"

"Yeah, there are patents that still make money, but I didn't really understand all of that. Mister Gornuk gave me a list. I just had to sign a lot of papers, and I only have access to my trust vault until I come of age. Then there were some kind of investments, and I have a list of those too…"

"But it kinda all blends together when ya get that much information at once, doesn't it, sugar," Lulabelle said with a laugh, winking at him through the rearview mirror.

Harry smiled gratefully at her, glad she understood. "Yeah, it really does," he replied, rubbing Sinaka's ears. The large dog had his head in the boy's lap and was sound asleep.

* * *

When they passed Taunton, Lulabelle said, "Don't forget to disillusion Harry's fingernails, Lou."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Must we do this?"

"That's okay, sir. We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry offered.

Seeing Lulabelle's glare, Severus sighed. "Stick your hands up here, Harry. Let me see what I can do."

As Severus was charming away several of Harry's fingernails, Lulabelle said, "Hey y'all, let's not mention the presents I brought if Bill's not there yet. Doesn't seem right to hand out gifts if the main recipient isn't there, even if they're just revenge presents."

"Alright," Harry said while Severus chuckled at the tiny witch. "And let's not mention my fingernails, either. I kind of want to see how long it takes Ron to notice."

"I doubt the charm will last all summer, Mister Potter," Severus said dryly as his finished his work.

"Lou!" Lulabelle said in a scandalized tone, but Harry just laughed.

"Well, he's not wrong," the boy admitted.

* * *

"Mum! I hear a car!" Ron shouted as he ran past his mother on his way through the kitchen and towards the door. The twins and Ginny were close on his heels, and Molly was spun in a circle as they passed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Molly muttered as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Arthur! Harry is here!" she called to her husband, and waited for him to join her before stepping outside.

Finding her children stopped on the porch, and wondering when Percy had made it past her without her noticing, she pushed her way through the sea of ginger to the front. "Purple?" she asked, getting her first glimpse of the Jeep.

"Brilliant," the twins said as one.

The family watched as they heard raised voices emanating from within when the back door opened and a head full of messy black hair emerged from the vehicle, followed by the small body it was attached to. They gaped when a giant dog followed behind him, and Molly clutched Arthur's arm. "Is that…"

"I believe it is," Arthur said quietly. "I've only seen one once before, though."

Harry made his way to the assembled group with one hand on Sinaka's head. "Hiya, Ron," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey mate," Ron said with a grin. "Get a new dog?"

"He's Lulabelle's. Er, thanks for letting us come…"

"Nonsense," Molly said. "You're welcome anytime, dear…" she trailed off when she heard a car door slam loudly. All eyes turned towards the irate Potions Professor stalking around the vehicle to the driver's side door and wrenching it open.

" _You're bein' ridiculous, Lou…"_ could be heard coming from the Jeep.

"She calls Snape 'Lou'?" Ron asked, gaping when a beautiful witch stepped out of the vehicle.

" _Professor_ Snape, Ronald," his mother automatically corrected.

"Yeah. She likes nicknames. She calls Sinaka 'Sin' half the time," Harry replied, patting the beast by his side.

" _You slammed on the brakes and made an illegal u-turn in the middle of the road to look at a STOAT!"_

" _Well I'd never seen one before! And I still think ya made that name up, too. 'Stoat' ain't even a word!"_

"She's sure not shy," said Fred.

"We've never seen _anyone,"_ stated George.

"Yell at Snape like that," continued Fred.

"And live to tell the tale!" they finished together.

"Yeah, she's brilliant," added Harry with a grin.

The Weasleys and Harry continued to watch the argument unfolding before their eyes. Percy asked, "Where is she from? Her accent is… unique."

"Oklahoma. Apparently it's in the American south," Harry replied.

" _And whoever invented those stupid roundabouts needs to be drug out into the street and shot. What the hell is wrong with usin' a stoplight? Dumbest thing I ever saw…"_

"Stoplights? Does she drive often?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Yes, sir. She actually didn't even know she was a witch until recently. She thought she was a muggle."

Arthur's eyes lit up at his words, but Molly's were confused. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Er, I don't know what… I mean, it's not really my story to tell," he said apologetically. Her eyes softened at his words and she patted him on the shoulder.

"That's fine, dear. I'll just ask her myself. Good lad, no sense in telling tales."

" _You drove on the WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!"_

" _Just when I turned a couple times! It's hard to remember that y'all drive on the left! And I only drove 'cause YOU forgot which side the steerin' wheel was on!"_

Even Percy chuckled at that pronouncement. "It's hard to imagine Professor Snape forgetting _anything,"_ he mused.

"Well, it's an American car," Harry explained. "The steering wheel is on the wrong side."

"Harry dear, do they, well, does this happen often?" Molly wanted to know as she gestured towards the couple still yelling in her garden. She was beginning to be concerned about the child's living conditions.

" _Lulabelle. You are in England because you DROVE OFF A CLIFF IN OKLAHOMA!"_

" _Oh. Well. Ya might have a point there, Lou. Fine, you can drive home then."_

The Weasleys all gaped as Lulabelle laughed at the man towering over her, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly.

"Oh no, not at all, Mrs. Weasley," Harry finally replied.

"That's good then," she replied, a bit distracted by the sight before her.

Harry grinned as he added, "Yeah, usually when they argue, she wins."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter contains mentions of child abuse.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _The Weasleys all gaped as Lulabelle laughed at the man towering over her, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly._

" _Oh no, not at all, Mrs. Weasley," Harry finally replied._

" _That's good then," she replied, a bit distracted by the sight before her._

 _Harry grinned as he added, "Yeah, usually when they argue, she wins."_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty One**

* * *

 **July 4, 1992**

Lulabelle bounced over to where Harry was standing with the Weasleys, a large smile on her face. She seemed completely unconcerned with the tall man still glowering behind her. "Hey sugar, wanna introduce me to your friends?" she asked.

"Er, I haven't officially met all of them yet," Harry admitted, "but this is Ron, that's Fred and George, and Percy's the tall bloke in the back." He pointed out his housemates to her, then said, "Um, everyone, this is Lulabelle Blackburn."

Molly stepped forwards. "I'm Molly Weasley, Lulabelle, it's nice to meet you," she said, offering Lulabelle her hand to shake. "And this is my husband, Arthur." The man in question stepped forward to shake her hand as well.

"Harry tells us you were raised as a muggle?" he asked leadingly. Several of his children groaned, but Lulabelle just chuckled at him.

"Yes, sir, I was. And a rubber ducky is just a bath toy for lil' kids," she said with a wink.

Arthur's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Severus stepped forward. "Lulabelle is a Seer. I gather that is something you've been pondering, Arthur?" he said, explaining away her apparent non sequitur.

He simply nodded at Severus as Lulabelle winced. "Damn, I need to quit doin' that. Sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain. Sorry 'bout that, y'all."

Arthur patted the hand he was still shaking. "Quite alright, my dear. Quite alright."

Percy stepped forwards to shake her hand as well. "Percy Weasley, Miss Blackburn. A pleasure to meet you," he said a bit pompously, making Lulabelle grin.

"Nice to meet ya, too, but ya can just call me Lulabelle." He blushed slightly at her words and stepped back.

The twins were next. They stepped towards Lulabelle together.

"Hullo, Lulabelle," said Fred.

"It's lovely to meet such a fair maiden," said George.

"I'm George Weasley," announced Fred.

"And I'm Fred Weasley," George continued the lie.

Severus snorted behind her. "Other way around, if you please, Messers Weasley. No need to start out your acquaintance with the wrong names."

Twin jaws dropped. "You can tell us apart?" they asked in tandem.

Severus raised a brow at them. "I can… tell apart… _all_ of my students. Are you suggesting that you are somehow… special?" he drawled.

They looked at him with an odd combination of awe, fear, gratitude, and maybe respect; it was a rare thing for someone to be able to recognise which was which. They then stepped away to start whispering excitedly to each other. Severus rolled his eyes as Lulabelle giggled.

"They're just like I thought they'd be," she laughed. "And you must be Ron," she turned towards the last boy to step forward. "Harry's best friend. So nice to meet ya, sugar," she said to him.

Ron's ears burned red as he shook her hand. "Yeah, er, yes ma'am. Ron. I'm Ron," he managed to get out.

"It's Lulabelle, not ma'am, sugar," she said with a wink, and he grinned at her.

Molly pulled Ginny forward and said, "And this is our youngest, Ginevra. I don't believe any of you have met her yet."

"Mum…" Ginny tried to say, but Molly spoke over her.

"Ginny dear, this is Severus Snape, Lulabelle Blackburn, and Harry Potter. Professor Snape will be your Potions Professor when you start school in the fall."

"Hello sir, ma'am," she said quietly, then locked eyes with Harry. A startled _"eep!"_ could be heard before she turned around a ran back into the house. Severus and Harry blinked in surprise, but Lulabelle just chuckled.

"She's just shy," she said to Harry, sending a wink towards Molly. "Don't worry about it, sugar."

"Girls are weird," Ron said, rolling his eyes towards Harry. "Come on, mate. I'll show you my room," he said to his friend.

"Alright. Can Sinaka come with us?"

"Sure," Ron said with a shrug, and they were off before Molly could say a word. She turned worried eyes towards the two adults still on the porch.

"Is that, well, is it a…" she trailed off and Arthur put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"A Cŵn Annwn? Yes," Severus replied. "Rather odd pet, I agree."

"Is it safe to have around the children?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, Sin just loves kids," Lulabelle assured him. "He thinks he's people, though, so he'll probably end up on your boy's bed. He's not allowed to back home, but Harry thinks he's sneaky."

Severus snorted. "They might risk being slobbered upon, but that is the worst that would happen."

"Well, he does shed. And his tail hurts if he whacks ya with it when he's excited. And he likes to race on the stairs. And he pushed _you_ right off of your couch…" Lulabelle said.

Severus pinched the bridge of his long nose and the two Weasleys tried not to laugh at his expression. "Yes. Quite. He _is_ rather a danger. Thank you for pointing that out, Lulabelle."

* * *

Ron and Harry laughed the entire way up the stairs. Sinaka had run up and down between the boys and the top floor several times, excited about the new 'game' they were playing.

"Sinaka's huge!" Ron exclaimed once they were in his room. "He's almost as big as Fluffy!"

Harry laughed at him. "He's not _that_ big, mate."

"What kind of dog is he, anyway?" Ron wanted to know as he scratched behind Sinaka's ears.

"A Cŵn Annwn. But Lulabelle thought he was a boarhound. Only she called it something different… I can't remember what she said. Anyway, you have to get her to say Cŵn Annwn. It's really funny with her accent."

Ron froze for a moment, then shrugged. "Naw, can't be a Cŵn Annwn. They're terrifying. All white with red eyes; only thing there is that's worse than a cerberus."

"A three-headed dog isn't worse than a Cŵn Annwn?" Harry said skeptically.

"Well they're not portents of death and doom, are they?" he replied, and Sinaka rolled onto his back for a belly rub, making the boys laugh.

"I dunno, mate. Lulabelle said she's seen him transform once."

"Really? Why? What happened?" Ron was practically bouncing where he was sat on the bed next to the dog in his excitement.

Harry smirked at him. "Promise not to say I told you?"

"Of course, mate!" he replied eagerly.

"Right. Well, Lulabelle and Se-Snape were at his house," he glanced around the room as if looking to see if anyone else was there, then whispered, _"having sex."_

"Gross! With Snape? Blimey, that's disgusting!"

Harry giggled, then continued, "And then, Dumbledore came in through the floo and caught them!"

"No way!"

"Dumbledore thought Lulabelle was a student, and started yelling at Snape, and Lulabelle said it pissed her off. I think that means she was really mad. Anyway, she called for Sin, and he transformed, and _then_ she wouldn't get dressed until Dumbledore left!"

Ron fell back on the bed against the dog, holding his sides as he laughed. Harry was laughing just as hard when he added, "She said—she sat there—starkers—till that—mean old man left!"

"What did Snape do?" Ron wanted to know once they had calmed down a bit.

"Dunno. I was going to ask, but then he and Madam Pomfrey got there, and I didn't want to say anything more."

"Why was Madam Pomfrey there? And where's 'there,' anyway?"

"Oh, er…" Ron sat up when Harry's tone changed.

"Harry? What happened?"

"Er, my aunt and uncle are in jail."

Ron looked at him, shocked. "Why?" he asked softly, scared of what kind of answer he would receive.

"Well, er, it's mostly healed now, but…" Harry stood and pulled off his T-shirt. "You know how I never changed in front of anyone at school?" Ron nodded, so Harry took a deep breath and went on. "This is why," he said, and turned around.

"Harry…" Ron breathed. He stood up and went to his friend, and ran his fingers over the fading bruises and the many scars. He noticed Harry flinch when he'd touched him, but didn't let it deter his movements. "Why didn't you say something? You could have come home with me, my mum wouldn't have minded another kid."

Harry just shrugged, still facing away from Ron. He sniffed back tears, then replaced his shirt. Ron put his hands on Harry's shoulders and turned him around, then crushed him in a hug. They stood like that for a few moments, longer than they normally would have. This was not a hug of camaraderie between boys, but one of deep friendship. Both of them knew it, and both knew the hug put voice to the things they were unable to say. Finally, they separated, and Ron awkwardly clapped Harry on the shoulder after both had surreptitiously wiped their eyes.

"So what's it like living with Snape?"

Grateful for the change in subject matter, Harry grinned. "He's a lot different when he's not at school."

Ron leveled him a disbelieving look. "So he's not a mean, snarky git at home?"

Harry laughed. "Well, he kind of is, but he jokes around, too. And get this; Lulabelle says he's _cute_ when he's snarky."

They both shuddered at the thought of anyone calling the great bat of the dungeons 'cute', then laughed at each other.

"But he's nice to you? He doesn't make you brew potions all day or anything, does he?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, but I'm already done with my Charms summer work. At least he revised it for me, though."

Ron narrowed his eyes and started looking his friend over closely, as if searching for other injuries. Harry just laughed at his antics, completely forgetting about his fingernails until Ron grabbed his hand and pulled it over to him.

"What's this, then?"

"Oh, right," Harry said, scrambling for something to say. "Er, he only needed a couple fingernails for a potion…"

Ron leapt off the bed, not letting go of Harry's hand. "He can't do that to you! Come on, my parents will stop it!" He proceeded to pull Harry out of the room and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Shortly after the two boys had run off to Ron's bedroom, the other Weasley children scampered off to parts unknown as well. Molly invited Severus and Lulabelle inside, and the adults all sat at the kitchen table with steaming cups of tea.

"Harry wrote in his letter that he's living with the pair of you now?" Molly questioned. "May I ask why?"

Severus scowled, but more at the memory of why they had the boy, rather than at Molly. "Yes. His aunt and uncle were… no longer suitable caregivers."

"And the two of you are?" she said, surprised by his words.

"Molly…" Arthur said reprovingly, but she carried on anyway.

"I mean no offence, but you must see how it looks. Lulabelle is barely old enough to have a child of her own, much less one as old as Harry, and what do you know about raising children, Severus?"

Before he could reply, he felt Lulabelle's hand on his thigh and she was speaking. "Oh, I'm so sorry Molly, I thought y'all already knew each other. This is Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Three heads turned towards her in confusion. "What? Of course I know Severus!" Molly exclaimed.

"Oh, so ya _do_ know that it's literally his _job_ to raise children, seein' as how he's not only a professor at the boardin' school ya send your own children to, but he's also the Head of Slytherin House. My mistake." She took a delicate sip of her tea while Severus and Arthur both hid their grins. "As for myself, I am twenty two years old, and while I don't have any children of my own, I do run a foundation for abused and neglected children, and I work closely with them myself."

"You also hold several muggle degrees that will aid in this situation as well, sweet witch," Severus commented, raising her hand to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Muggles offer degrees in child-rearing?" Arthur asked excitedly. "And what exactly is a degree?"

Lulabelle snorted at him. "No, we don't have degrees in raisin' kids. And a degree is… have ya heard of college before?"

"University. A degree is issued when one completes University, Arthur."

"Fascinating," he murmured, looking at Lulabelle with wide eyes. "And what are these degrees in?"

"Well I have a few," she told him, ignoring Severus' scoff at her words. "But the ones that'll help with Harry are probably psychology and social work. Maybe criminal justice, too, but only in a broad sense, since y'all have different laws."

Arthur sat back in his seat. "If that's the type of thing that would be helpful, I feel the need to ask exactly why his relatives are no longer suitable."

"You'll keep this to yourselves?" Severus asked sharply. "It wouldn't do the boy any favors to have rumors spread around at Hogwarts. I rather think Harry should be the one to make the decision to tell his friends or not."

"Of course," Arthur assured him, and Molly nodded her head in agreement as well.

"They abused him. Horribly. Broken bones, starvation, scars… They kept him in a cupboard under the stairs. He still flinches at certain tones of voice, and doesn't like to be touched or hugged very often. He is surprised by affection, astounded at being offered choices, and slow to trust. Except with the beast, apparently. The bloody dog sleeps in his bed at night because he feels safe with him there."

Molly was crying quietly, and Arthur's eyes were suspiciously wet. Lulabelle was quick to assure them, "But he's gettin' better. Poppy Pomfrey sees him twice a day, and she says she'll be able to remove the scars on his back in a couple more days. That's why we drove here, actually. He's not allowed to travel by floo or apparition yet. He's let me hug him a couple times, and he and Lou joke around a lot. Mostly at how I talk, but still. He's got clothes that fit now, and his own room, and…"

She was interrupted by Ron's angry shout for his mother. Realizing just what he was angry about, she hurriedly said, "It's a prank. Just go along with it. He's still got all his fingernails, I promise!"

Molly blinked in surprise at Lulabelle's words when Ron came barreling into the kitchen, dragging Harry behind him with the twins following just after. They'd heard the shouts of their brother on the stairs, and while Ron shouted quite often, they knew that when he used _that_ particular tone, something was seriously wrong.

"Mum! Dad! We can't let Harry go back with them! Look at what that evil git did to him!" Ron dragged Harry's hand towards his mother, heedless of the stumbling friend said hand was attached to. "He used Harry's fingernails in a bloody _potion!"_

Molly tutted at her son. "Language, Ronald. Let me see, Harry dear." She gently took his hand from Ron's grip and studied the missing nails. Looking up into the boy's sheepishly smiling face, she winked at him and turned to Ron. "It was just a few fingernails, Ronald. Nothing to be this upset over."

Ron's jaw dropped. He turned to his father in shock. "Dad! This is madness! Do something! Call the Aurors! Call the Minister! He can't get away with this!"

"Now Ron, how else do you expect the, er, Degreemum Potion to be brewed? It requires fingernails, son. I'm sure they'll grow back soon," he replied, barely pausing to make up a name for the mystery potion.

" _Have you both gone mental?"_ Ron yelled, his face as red as his hair. "My best mate has been used as potions ingredients—"

His words were sharply cut off when he noticed that Harry was trying and failing to stop his giggles. _"Why the bloody hell are you laughing, Harry?"_

"Language, Ronald!" Molly said sharply, but she was also beginning to laugh. Ron stared at her in disbelief, eyes flicking over his chuckling father and towards the evil git. The Potions Professor looked as dour as ever, but Lulabelle had her face buried in his shoulder and she was shaking with laughter.

" _WHAT IS GOING ON?!"_

"It's a prank, mate. Sev-Professor Snape disillusioned my fingernails for me since you said you hoped I didn't end up as potion ingredients," Harry tried to explain.

Ron was flabbergasted. "Wha? Huh? You're— He—"

"Eloquent as always, Mister Weasley," Severus said dryly as Fred and George each grabbed one of Harry's hands to inspect the charm work.

"You're okay? You're really okay? He didn't use bits of you for a potion?" Ron still wasn't quite convinced Snape hadn't hurt his friend.

"I'm fine, Ron. I promise."

"Prove it," Ron demanded.

"Huh?"

Ron waved his hand around wildly. "Prove it. Make him remove the charm." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Severus.

Severus sighed and removed his wand from his sleeve. "Very well. Harry, your hands, please."

Tugging his hands away from the twins, and ignoring the noise Ron made at Severus' use of his first name, Harry grinned at the tall man. "I knew it would be a great prank, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy as Harry approached him. Waving his wand over his hands, he silently cast the counter charm, returning Harry's fingernails to their original state. He raised an imperial brow at the twins, who were watching the process with rapt attention, but did not deign to say anything to them.

Ron's mouth gaped open and closed a few times as he processed what just happened.

"It was a prank?"

"Yeah, mate. Just a prank."

Ron sank into a seat at the table. "Blimey, Harry. You got Snape to help you prank me? That's, that's…"

" _Professor_ Snape, Ronald," Molly corrected as Harry winced.

"Yeah. I'm sorry—" Harry started to say, but was cut off when Ron leapt to his feet.

"You got Snape to help you prank me!" Ron said excitedly. "That's brilliant! Come on, mate, we have to tell _everyone!_ Let's go write Hermione and Neville!" He grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging the now laughing boy from the kitchen.

Before he was tugged fully from the room, he turned his head towards Severus and mouthed, _"Thank you,"_ to the man. Severus nodded in reply, receiving a wide grin in response just before Harry disappeared through the doorway.

Focused as he was on Harry, and with the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin, Severus failed to notice the two identical boys sliding into seats at the table next to him. He did notice, however, when they started to speak.

"Nice bit of spellwork there, sir," said Fred.

"Not easy to disillusion only a part of someone," agreed George.

"Care to share?" they said together.

Severus raised one menacing eyebrow at the pair and drawled, "No."

As their parents chuckled at the fallen faces on the boys, they turned and started whispering quickly to each other.

"Now Lou," Lulabelle said, tapping his hand. "Don't be too hasty. You're obviously amazin' at this, not to mention you're the best Potion Master in all of England. I bet if ya offered to help 'em out a lil', they'd promise to never use it against ya. And maybe help out with your lil' rivalry with Minerva." The twins turned grateful looks of awe towards the tiny witch, and she went on. "They'd also promise not to test any products on first years, too."

Severus glared at the witch sitting by his side, then leveled a stony stare at the twins. "No testing on first _or_ second years. No pranking me _at all._ No jokes of _any_ kind in my class. I expect you both to make O's on your Potions OWLs, and continue on to the NEWT level course." Both boys were nodding excitedly to each of his pronouncements, not even wincing when he mentioned making top marks in his class. _"And,_ should I ask it of you, you shall be willing to… prank… your head of house."

They may have turned slightly green at the thought, but replied affirmatively anyway.

"Of course, sir," said Fred.

"Anything you say, sir," said George.

"But should we happen to get caught," Fred continued.

"Would you be willing to help us out with the punishment?" finished George.

"I would suggest that you don't get caught," was Severus' reply. At that, they did wince, but gamely held out their hands to seal the deal.

Severus shook each boy's hand, and they said together, "Pleasure doing business with you, sir," before rushing out of the room, no doubt to make plans for upcoming pranks.

"Now Severus, do you really think you should be encouraging students to…"

"Molly," Arthur cut off his wife before she could get started. "The man just guaranteed that the twins will make top marks on their OWLs. He has my blessing to do as he wishes," he stated, giving her a look that brokered no argument.

She simply sat back and sighed. "I suppose so. Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded at her, then slid his eyes towards Lulabelle. "I hope you're happy with yourself, sweet witch," he growled at her.

"Aww, you're just the sweetest man," she replied, and kissed him on the cheek. Severus rolled his eyes when Molly and Arthur chuckled.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Molly," Arthur cut off his wife before she could get started. "The man just guaranteed that the twins will make top marks on their OWLs. He has my blessing to do as he wishes," he stated, giving her a look that brokered no argument._

 _She simply sat back and sighed. "I suppose so. Thank you, Severus."_

 _Severus nodded at her, then slid his eyes towards Lulabelle. "I hope you're happy with yourself, sweet witch," he growled at her._

" _Awe, you're just the sweetest man," she replied, and kissed him on the cheek. Severus rolled his eyes when Molly and Arthur chuckled._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Two**

* * *

 **July 4, 1992**

"Arthur, Molly, there is… another reason we came to visit," Severus said once the children had left the room.

"Oh?" Arthur said, and both looked at him expectantly.

"Yes. Well. Hrm. Lulabelle has Seen…"

Lulabelle ran her hand comfortingly up and down his arm when he paused. "It's okay, Lou. Go ahead," she said gently. "They need to know, so they'll be able to understand. They can't help until they understand."

Severus took her hand from his arm and laced his fingers through hers, wrapping his other hand around the back of her smaller one as well. He nodded gratefully to her, and she smiled softly back at him.

"I'm sure you remember the events surrounding the Potters' murders," he started. "Certain… events… were not as they seemed to be. Lulabelle has Seen what actually happened." He stopped speaking then and looked at the Weasleys. "Before we can tell you more, I shall require a vow that you will not disclose this information until you have been given permission to do so."

Arthur nodded immediately, but Molly, however, did not. "What is this new information, then? You want us to make a vow because of something someone has _Seen?_ How do we even know if it's true or not?" she questioned.

Lulabelle looked at the woman. "I could tell ya things about your family, if ya want. Your oldest child is named William, but y'all call him Bill. He was born on November 29th in 1970. He's a curse-breaker for Gringotts, and his boggart is losin' his family. Your second oldest son is named Charles, and goes by Charlie. His birthday is December 12th, and he was born two years after Bill. He's a dragon tamer in Romania, and he helped Ron, Harry, and Hermione smuggle a baby dragon outta Hogwarts last term so Hagrid wouldn't get in trouble." Molly gasped at this piece of information, and Lulabelle realized she hadn't known about the event. Wincing slightly, she barreled on.

"Ya had two twin brothers, Molly, named Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and it took five Death Eaters to take 'em out. Ya also have a great-aunt called Muriel, who drinks a lot, ain't all that nice, and has a goblin-made tiara that she lends out to family members for weddin's." Molly gaped at her, but she still continued.

"You, Arthur, are the son of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley, and your mama was disowned from the Black family for marryin' a blood traitor. Still, y'all are related to the Black, Crouch, and Longbottom families through her. Ya have two brothers, but I don't know their names. Ya love anything to do with muggles, and ya work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry. Should I go on?"

"That was certainly impressive, dear, but these are all things that you could have simply learned from others," Molly pointed out.

"Should I tell ya that your oldest boy is the first to marry, then? That he's ridiculously in love with his wife, and that they have three beautiful children?" Molly's eyes lit up at her words. "Or maybe ya wanna know which one of your boys names his first-born daughter after ya? I could tell ya who opens their own successful business, who works for the Ministry, who becomes an Auror. But maybe instead, I should tell ya about how, if we don't change things, one of your children gets attacked by a werewolf. He wasn't transformed at the time, so your boy isn't changed, but he _is_ scarred for life. Ya probably don't wanna hear about who drops outta school, who gets attacked by a giant snake, or who gets possessed by Voldemort. And I'm certainly not gonna tell ya which one of your children doesn't make it through the comin' war. Because Voldemort comes back. He comes back, and it's bad. We can stop it, but we need y'all's help to do it. So make the damn vow, Molly."

The Weasley matriarch was stunned. Her husband wrapped his arm around her, and said, "We'll make any vow you want. Don't let this happen to our children."

Vows secured, Muffliato cast, Severus began again. "I'm assume you're aware of Sirius Black?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Arthur replied, his arm still wrapped around his wife. "He betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Severus sighed. "He didn't, actually. Black wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was, and he is the one who betrayed them."

"But he was killed by Black!" Molly exclaimed.

"No, he wasn't," Lulabelle said. "He's an illegal animagus, and he escaped by transformin' and hidin' away with a Wizardin' family as their pet."

She pulled the Warmoth Vessel out of her purse. "Lou bought this box to keep him in 'til we can get Sirius a trial. He was thrown into prison without one, by the way. But we hafta catch him first. That's where we need y'all's help."

"Of course, anything you need. But how can we help catch an animagus?" Arthur wanted to know.

Severus and Lulabelle exchanges glances, and Severus nodded in unspoken acquiescence. "Pettigrew's animagus form is a rat. He is in your home," he told the couple sitting across from him. Before they could respond, he quickly added, "We have a plan, and we _must_ follow it. Please do not do anything rash." Judging from the look on Molly's face, this cautionary reminder was needed; she slumped back into her seat from where she had started to stand.

"I know it's gonna be hard to take Ron's pet away from him, but Harry helped us pick him out an owl as a replacement. It's in the back of the Jeep," Lulabelle informed the worried parents.

"Harry _knows?"_ Molly all but screeched. "But he's just a child!"

"A child who has been through more than most adults, Molly," Severus replied. "We made him a promise that we would tell him what had happened in the past, and that we would always answer his questions truthfully, no matter what. One cannot expect him to be able to trust others if he feels he is being lied to, or that things are being kept from him," he said sternly. "You may keep this information from your own children if you wish, but Harry knows _exactly_ what is going on, and what is going to happen with Pettigrew."

"But surely at his age…"

"He is in the legal custody of Lulabelle. You may not make these decisions for him," Severus stated firmly.

"Have you at least informed the Headmaster of this information? I should think he would like to know that a, a, a _murderer_ has been living in the castle for most of the past few years!" Molly questioned shrilly.

" _No._ And you shall not inform him, either," Severus harshly replied.

"Whyever not, Severus?" Arthur wanted to know, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

" _Because he…"_ Severus started to yell, but stopped and took a breath to center himself. "Because he," he was able to say calmly, "is the reason Harry was placed with his relatives. He left an infant on a doorstep in the middle of the night, with no medical attention after having been attacked by the Dark Lord."

"Left him with a note, and his aunt didn't find him 'til the next mornin'," Lulabelle continued the story. "We don't know if he knew about the abuse or not, but even if he didn't, it means he never checked up on Harry 'til he didn't reply to his Hogwarts letter. We're not takin' any chances with him 'til the final custody hearin'. I only have temporary custody right now."

"I, I see," Molly said faintly.

"I know this is a lot, and I'm real sorry. But let's get the rat, give Ron his new owl, and then have a nice dinner. I forgot to say it before, but it sure smells wonderful in here," Lulabelle told the shocked woman.

"Thank you, dear," she replied absentmindedly, obviously thinking about what all she'd just heard. "It's just a roast."

Severus snorted at the older woman. To Lulabelle he said, "Molly Weasley is well known as one of the best cooks in Wizarding Britain, sweet witch."

Molly blushed at his praise. "Surely not, Severus," she said, waving her hand at him. Her husband squeezed her side.

"You most certainly are, my dear," he told her.

Lulabelle smiled at the couple, then said, "Lemme just go holler for Harry. He'll wanna give Ron the owl right after we tell him we're takin' his rat." Severus lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles as she rose, and watched as she left the room. Molly smiled knowingly at him.

"She's very pretty, Severus. And very… American."

Severus snorted at her. "She doesn't hold back in the least, does she?" he mused. "Half the time it seems as if we speak different languages, as well."

"Harry mentioned that she only recently found out she was a witch?" Molly asked leadingly.

"Yes," he replied, rubbing his hands over his face. "She drove off a cliff in Oklahoma and managed to spontaneously apparate to England. A house elf had misunderstood the order to take her to safety when she was an infant, and took her to America instead, blocking her magic in the process. It has been… an interesting learning experience for us both."

"The poor dear," Molly said quietly. The three adults sat in companionable silence for awhile, and soon they heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

"I shall let you decide how much you wish to tell Mister Weasley about his rat," Severus stated. "I have no problem telling him the truth if you prefer," he offered.

Molly looked scandalized, but Arthur said, "I think that would be best, actually. Just, try to keep it as simple as possible, if you would."

"As you wish," Severus said, and watched as Lulabelle, Harry, and Ron entered the kitchen, with Sinaka close behind.

"Sit, sit!" Molly said, and rose to get the boys each a cup of tea. "We have something to tell you, Ron."

"If it's about Harry, I already know," he replied as he narrowed his eyes towards Severus and Lulabelle. "And I don't think you should be talking about him behind his back."

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed, but Lulabelle cut her off.

"No, he's right, Molly. He's just lookin' out for his friend. Good job, sugar," she told the boy. "That's not quite what we wanted to talk to ya about, though."

"Mister Weasley," Severus began, and Ron turned to look at his professor. "To put it bluntly, we need your rat."

"Scabbers?" he asked. "What d'you need him for?"

Before Severus could respond, Harry picked up the Warmoth Vessel and handed it to Ron. "Please just get him, Ron. We'll tell you everything after he's in this box, I promise."

Ron looked at Harry for a long moment, then, apparently seeing something in his expression, nodded. "Alright. But I expect an explanation."

"'Course, mate. As soon as you get back with Scabbers."

"Right," he said, and left the kitchen with the box.

Harry noticed the adults staring at him. "I was worried he'd try to smash him or something if we told him first," the boy admitted.

"Well done, Harry," Severus said, mildly surprised at the level of forethought he'd displayed.

"Run on out and get the owl, sugar. I'll get the rest of the stuff set up right quick," Lulabelle said, digging through her purse for the perch.

With a grin, Harry rushed out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"That really wasn't necessary," Arthur said. "You didn't have to buy him an owl."

With an arm deep in her charmed purse, Lulabelle replied, "Of course we did! Ya can't just take a child's pet without gettin' him a new one… Ha! Found it." She pulled the gleaming brass perch out of the bag, and started to reach back in for the food and treats.

"Perhaps an Accio would be helpful, sweet witch," Severus said quietly.

"Oh! Good idea. Thanks, Lou," she replied, and pulled out her wand to summon the food. Ron walked in shortly after, and tossed the box on the table.

"Little blighter bit me as I was sticking him in the stupid box," he said. "Hey, where'd Harry go?" he asked when he noticed his friend was missing. Just then, Harry walked back into the kitchen, carrying the large owl in its cage.

"Blimey, Harry, you have _two_ owls now?" he said, staring at the beautiful owl.

"Nope," Harry replied with a grin. "This one's yours."

"What?" Ron looked at him in shock.

"You didn't think we would take your rat and not get you another pet, did you?" Harry asked, unknowingly parroting Lulabelle's earlier statement.

"What?" he repeated.

Harry grinned at him as he handed over the cage. "He's a hoot owl. Lulabelle says that's what Great Horned Owls are called in America. I've been calling him Tiger, but you can call him whatever you want."

"Why would you call an owl Tiger?" Ron wanted to know.

"'Cause they're also called tiger owls," Lulabelle said with a laugh. "See how the lighter parts kinda look orange?"

"Yeah, that's brilliant," Ron said, opening the cage to let the bird out. He hopped onto Ron's extended arm and nipped at his fingers when he pet its head. "Do you want to be called Tiger?" he asked the owl.

Tiger tilted his head to the side and blinked at him. "I guess that's a yes," he laughed. Catching sight of the perch, he said, "Blimey, Harry, you went all out!" He gently moved the bird towards the perch, and Tiger happily stepped onto it.

"You deserve it, mate," Harry replied.

"So why d'you need Scabbers, anyway?" Ron asked distractedly, still watching his new owl.

Before any of the adults could reply, Harry said, "Because he's not really a rat. He's an animagus."

" _What?!"_ Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he sold my parents out to Voldemort. He's the reason they're dead."

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, then lunged for the Warmoth Vessel. Severus quickly picked it up and held it out his reach.

"Ronald!" Arthur said sharply, and Ron froze. His father rarely raised his voice, so when he did, all of his children listened. "You will sit down, and you will listen to what Professor Snape has to say." Ron sat immediately.

Severus sighed. "Harry is correct, Mister Weasley. Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater who betrayed his parents, framed his friend for their murders, and then hid as a rat for the past ten years."

Ron was appalled. "Mum!" he cried, turning towards his mother. "He slept in my bed! He slept in _Ginny's_ bed!"

Molly wrapped her arms around her son in a crushing hug. Arthur's face was red with rage. "You will let us be at the trial. You will make sure that we get to see him punished."

"Of course," Severus replied with a nod.

"Ron, ya can't say anything about any of this until we get to take him to court, okay sugar?" Lulabelle stated. "I know you're upset, but…"

"I'm not gonna tell _anyone_ my rat was a Death Eater," Ron said vehemently.

Lulabelle smiled at him. "Good plan, sugar."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Ron, ya can't say anything about any of this until we get to take him to court, okay sugar?" Lulabelle stated. "I know you're upset, but…"_

" _I'm not gonna tell_ anyone _my rat was a Death Eater," Ron said vehemently._

 _Lulabelle smiled at him. "Good plan, sugar."_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Three**

* * *

 **July 4, 1992**

Arthur and Severus had retired to Arthur's shed, the former having convinced the latter to view his collection of plugs. Molly had offered to show Lulabelle around a magical kitchen, and she had enthusiastically agreed.

"This is amazin', Molly!" Lulabelle told the older woman. "Bein' able to do so many things at once really makes cookin' a breeze," she gushed. "I might hafta have ya over to my house to show me how to work things there, too. It's a lil' different than here…" she trailed off speculatively.

"Oh?" Molly replied. "I would have thought Severus would have showed you around his kitchen before this," she mused, and Lulabelle laughed.

"He did, but he lives in a muggle house. We're stayin' at my house now, and it's a magical home."

Molly looked at her in surprise. "You have your own home?" she asked. "I'm sorry, that was presumptuous of me," she backtracked quickly.

"No no, don't be. I inherited a house here. It's a lil' bigger than Lou's place, so we've been stayin' there since we found out about it. He's only got the two bedrooms, and at my place there's more, plus a nice yard in the back for Harry and Sin to play in."

"Oh?" Molly said curiously. "I thought Severus said you didn't know you were a witch until recently," she asked leadingly. "How did you come to inherit a magical home?"

"I took an inheritance test at the bank," Lulabelle replied, smiling wryly at the memory. "Turns out I'm from England."

Molly was undeniably curious and desperately wanted to hear more, but chose to let it go for the moment. "That's nice, dear," she said. Hesitatingly, she went on. "Lulabelle, is what you said… well, do all of those things really happen to my children?" She almost didn't want to hear the small woman's answer.

"We're gonna fix it, Molly, I promise," Lulabelle said, taking Molly's hands in her own. "Lou and I are gonna fix it all, with the help of y'all and a few other people. But yeah, those are the things that'll happen if we don't change it. Well, the snake thing wasn't really about your kids; that actually happens to Arthur. But the rest of it, yeah. It happens."

"Arthur? My Arthur gets attacked?" Molly whispered, her face white. Lulabelle was quick to reassure the panicking woman.

"Yeah, but he's fine! He survives, I promise. And Harry is actually the one to sound the alarm, and gets him rescued in time." Lulabelle grinned suddenly. "In fact, ya get quite angry with your husband. He lets the healers use muggle stitches on his wounds."

"What are 'stitches'?" Molly wanted to know.

"They sewed him up with a needle and thread," Lulabelle laughed, and Molly's jaw dropped.

"That man…" she muttered under her breath. To Lulabelle she added, "He's always been too attached to his muggle artefacts. Drives me right 'round the twist," she admitted, and both women laughed.

Suddenly, the fire in the hearth flared green. A tall, handsome, red-headed man stepped through, saying, "Mum? Got room for one more at dinner?"

"Bill!" Molly squealed, rushing to throw her arms around her eldest son. "What are you doing home? I thought you were in Egypt!"

Bill laughed at his mother's exuberance. "Some bint convinced the goblins that she needed their best curse-breaker to check her wards," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I'm the best, so here I am. Just found out about it today, and was handed a portkey and told to start tomorrow." As Molly tutted over her son, he caught sight of a giggling Lulabelle standing a few feet away from them. Pulling out of his mother's embrace, he walked over to her.

"Haven't seen you around here before, love," he said in a seductive tone. "Name's Bill Weasley. And you are?" he asked, moving to wrap his arm around her.

Lulabelle ducked under his arm and went to stand beside Molly. Holding out her hand to shake instead, she replied, "I'm the bint whose house you're goin' to tomorrow. Although it didn't quite happen like ya said," she said with a laugh. "Nice to meet ya, Bill."

Bill winced even before his mother screeched his name. "William! I did _not_ raise you to talk about women in that manner! Now go out to the shed and tell your father and Professor Snape that dinner is ready."

"What's Snape doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"He's my boyfriend," Lulabelle said with a grin. Bill stared at her, but before he could think of anything to say, he noticed her insignia.

Bowing lowly before her, he stated, "May your gold ever increase, and may the blood of your enemies flow freely, Friend to the Goblin Nation."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Lulabelle said, embarrassed. Huffing a sigh when she saw that he wasn't standing back up, she quickly said, "May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before ya. Now please stand up!"

Noticing that Molly was trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable she was, Lulabelle rolled her eyes at the woman. "I'm still gettin' used to all of this stuff," she admitted. "And I didn't even ask King Ragnuk for anything other than a _recommendation_ on a curse-breaker! He's the one who decided to send Bill, all on his own!"

Bill stood up and stiffly said, "Friend, I apologise for my words. I meant no offence…"

"Oh hush, Bill. Ya didn't know. And I don't even know what a bint is, anyway, so ya didn't hurt my feelin's one lil' bit. Why'd ya give me the king's greetin', though? Shouldn't I just have the regular one?"

Bill goggled at her. "You are a Friend to the Goblin Nation. You are to be addressed in the same manner as royalty."

"Huh. Didn't know that. King Ragnuk gave me a bunch of books earlier today; maybe there's somethin' in there about this whole Friend and Esquire business," she mused.

"You know the new Esquire, as well?" Bill asked, amazed.

"Bill!" Molly flapped a towel in his direction. "Go get your father and Professor Snape!"

Flashing both women a roguish grin, he turned and walked out of the kitchen, calling, "Yes, mum," behind him.

* * *

Lulabelle watched in amazement as Molly levitated all the serving dishes to the table. "I wish I could do that," she said. "I'd probably drop 'em all halfway, though."

Molly chuckled at her. "It'll come in time, dear. You just have to practice." Anything else she had to say on the matter was drowned out by by the sudden influx of Weasleys rushing into the room to take their seats at the table. Lulabelle giggled at the sight, then jumped slightly when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her from behind.

"Just me, sweet witch. Were you perhaps expecting someone else?" Severus asked, having followed Arthur and Bill in from the shed.

He narrowed his eyes at Bill when he noticed the young man paling slightly at his words, but Lulabelle said, "Not at all, Lou. Ya just startled me. Lemme go put Sin outside real quick, then I'll join ya at the table," she stated.

Harry and Ron were quick to stop her. "Can't he stay inside? Please?" they asked in tandem, then grinned at each other when they realized what they'd done.

"Oi!" Fred said.

"We're the only ones," George continued.

"Allowed to do that!" they finished together.

Severus rolled his eyes at the twins, but Lulabelle just laughed. "Okay y'all, he can stay in, but ya can't feed him from the table," she said sternly.

Harry grinned happily and Ron said, "But he looks so hungry!"

Severus snorted at his student. "He is quite convincing, Mister Weasley, but he does not need… extras," he said dryly.

"Oh like _you_ didn't sneak him chips from the table, Lou," Lulabelle laughed, swatting his arm in reproach.

"Yes, well," he muttered, then surreptitiously smacked her on the arse as he walked past her to pull out her chair.

As they settled into their seats, Lulabelle grinned at the way the Weasley children all passed serving dishes and bowls around, and at how much they filled their plates with.

"Pass the neeps and tatties, please, Lulabelle," Percy asked from down the table.

Looking around at the table before her, she said, "Uhh, I dunno what ya just said, sugar."

All of the redheads at the table turned to look at her, and Severus picked up the bowl directly in front of her. "Mashed neeps and potatoes, sweet witch," he said as he passed the bowl down the line towards Percy.

"What's a neep?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

"It is the same thing as a swede," Severus replied.

"Well, then what's a swede?" Lulabelle continued to question.

Molly snickered at the expression on Severus' face and Summoned an uncooked neep from the counter. "Here, dear. This is a neep."

Taking the vegetable from her hand, Lulabelle said, "Oh! It's a rutabaga. Y'all sure have weird names for stuff."

" _We_ have weird names for things?" Severus questioned with an arched brow, aware that the entire table was watching their exchange with rapt attention.

"Yeah. Whoever heard of callin' cilantro 'coriander'?"

"Say 'Cŵn Annwn', sweet witch," Severus replied with an evil grin.

"Well now you're just bein' a dick," she said with a laugh, and only Harry giggled. The rest of the group were holding their breaths to see how the volatile man would respond.

Severus lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles, and said, "You like it."

"I know," she sighed dramatically, then glanced around the table. "Sorry, y'all. I didn't mean for us to take over the entire conversation. Lou just likes to make fun of how I talk. Which is ridiculous, 'cause _y'all_ are the ones with accents," she told them.

"It's fine, dear. Don't worry," Molly assured her with a smile.

They returned to eating, and Harry asked, "Lulabelle, what kind of dog did you think Sinaka was? I couldn't remember to tell Ron."

"A boarhound, sugar."

"No, the other word. You didn't call him a boarhound at first."

"Oh! A Great Dane. That's what they're called in America."

"I thought Cŵn Annwns were bigger than that. And white, with glowing red eyes," Ron said.

"Well I've only seen him like that the once… Harry James, don't you give him that meat! And don't think I don't see what you're doin' over there, mister… like I said," she continued to Ron as if she hadn't just scolded a now sheepish boy. "I've only seen him transform once. But he was a heck of a lot bigger, and solid white. Lou said he's seen his eyes change color a few times, too. I had to lock Sin outside when I was tellin' him about the stuff I'd Seen."

"Huh?" Ron asked as he continued to shovel food in his mouth. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Cause Lou got real mad, and Sin doesn't like people hollerin'," she replied. "He loves kids, though, so y'all don't hafta worry about bein' calm around him. He won't hurt ya on purpose."

"But _he_ yelled at you when you first got here," Ron said, confused, and Lulabelle laughed at him.

"Yeah, But he knows Lou know. _And_ Lou fed him chips at the table. Sin's in love."

"I told you, I did no such thing," Severus said sternly, and Harry snickered at his tone. Ron looked at his friend incredulously.

"He fed him crisps, mate. She calls crisps 'chips'."

* * *

After dinner, the Weasleys, Severus, Lulabelle, and Harry retired to the living room to continue their conversation.

"So Bill is going to your house, Lulabelle?" Molly asked.

She laughed at the older woman's words. "Yeah, apparently. When we were at the bank earlier today, I was talkin' to King Ragnuk about needin' someone to check my wards, and to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous in the house. Instead of recommendin' someone to me, _like I asked,_ he just told me to expect his best curse-breaker tomorrow for a 'cursory examination' and that he'd start work Monday mornin'. Didn't even know he was talkin' about Bill at first, either."

The man in question grinned at her. "He wanted you to have the best, love," he said with a wink. Lulabelle rolled her eyes when Severus pulled her tighter to his side on the couch.

"And _then,"_ Lulabelle went on, "He said I couldn't even pay for it! Pissed me right off," she said, making the Weasleys laugh. "So I thought I'd just show him. He might be the king, but he can't keep me from buyin' presents. And since I wanted to make a point, I got _all_ of y'all presents."

"Oh that's not necessary," Molly said immediately, but Lulabelle was already reaching into her purse as she stood. She pulled out two bottles of elf-made wine and handed them to the Weasley matriarch, who took them with wide eyes. "This is, these are, I can't accept this, Lulabelle," she said, trying to hand the expensive bottles back to her.

"You'll let me have my revenge, Molly, and you'll like it," Lulabelle said with a grin, and turned to Arthur. "Here ya go," she said, and handed him the finest bottle of Ogden's that the Leaky Cauldron sold. Arthur whistled when he read the label.

"Are you sure, my dear?" he asked the tiny witch.

"'Course I'm sure, Arthur," she said with a grin, then turned to the room at large.

"Now for y'all," she said, digging in her purse once again. "I hope ya don't mind, but I just got everyone the same thing. You'll hafta keep Charlie's for him till he comes back for a visit, I guess," she mused, before saying, "I just hafta find 'em…"

"Accio, sweet witch. Use it," Severus suggested.

"Well I stuck my wand in here too," she mumbled, and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Holding out his hand for her purse, he said dryly, "Allow me."

Suddenly seven new Nimbus 2001's were standing in the living room, and Severus was handing Lulabelle her wand. "We'll need to get you a holster, sweet witch."

Lulabelle leaned down to kiss his cheek where he was still sat on the couch, and started passing out the brooms. Bill said, "You do know that I will still be paid, even if you aren't the one to do so, right love?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I should be able pay whomever I want, but I wasn't allowed to. So y'all all get new brooms."

"Why does Ginny get one?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she's just a girl," George replied.

"She can't fly," they said together, and Percy and Ron nodded in agreement.

Ginny looked crestfallen at their words, and Lulabelle narrowed her eyes and turned to Harry. "Remember me tellin' ya about misogyny, sugar?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a slight grin. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

" _That_ kinda bullshit thinkin' is misogyny. There's nothin' wrong with girls flyin', and Ginny deserves a broom just as much as they do. Probably more so, really, since she's the only one of 'em that ends up playin' quidditch professionally."

"Really?" Ginny breathed as she reverently took the broom from Lulabelle.

"Yeah, sugar. For the Hollyhead Harpies."

" _Holy_ head Harpies," she corrected with a grin.

"Really? Holy? Not Holly?" Lulabelle asked, surprised. Ginny nodded at her, and she said, "Huh. I always thought it was Holly. Anyway, I don't remember if ya played Chaser or Seeker, but ya _do_ play. So practice lots, okay, sugar?"

"Okay," Ginny said softly, hugging her broom to her chest. When Lulabelle turned to walk back to her seat on the couch, Ginny ran to her mother so she could show off her new broom.

"We can't thank you enough, Lulabelle," Arthur said. "This really, I mean, this was completely…"

"It was nothin', Arthur. And really, ya should be thankin' King Ragnuk. If he hadn't told me I couldn't pay for a curse-breaker, I wouldn't have got so mad," she said with a laugh.

"You can get mad like that anytime," the twins said as one, and Percy smacked them both on the back of their heads.

Once Lulabelle had brushed off all of the Weasleys' thanks, Bill turned to her and asked, "How is it that you came to live in the Black family's home, love?"

"Apparently I'm a Black," she shrugged.

The children looked at her curiously, but the elder Weasleys looked at her with stunned expressions.

"You're a Black?" Molly asked incredulously. "Are you, are…" she couldn't voice her thought.

Severus smirked at the woman's shock. Lifting Lulabelle's hand to kiss it once more, he said, "Yes, she is the lost Black child."

"Oh! So we're related, Arthur!" Lulabelle said excitedly.

"Only distantly," he replied, rather distracted by the revelation. "Several generations removed, I believe."

"Huh. I'll hafta look it up on that tapestry," she mused. "I wonder if I can un-burn people back onto it." She looked at Severus in question. "That seems like a thing that could happen, doesn't it?"

Severus snorted at her. "I have no idea, sweet witch. I shall see what I can find out, though."

"Thanks, Lou," she said gratefully and kissed his cheek. To the room in general she announced, "We brought Harry's broom, too, y'all. Wanna go outside and show me what flyin' on broomsticks is all about?"

"You've never used a broom before?" Ron asked, surprised.

Lulabelle snorted at him. "Only for sweepin' the floors and chasin' critters off the porch, sugar."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Thanks, Lou," she said gratefully and kissed his cheek. To the room in general she announced, "We brought Harry's broom, too, y'all. Wanna go outside and show me what flyin' on broomsticks is all about?"_

" _You've never used a broom before?" Ron asked, surprised._

 _Lulabelle snorted at him. "Only for sweepin' the floors and chasin' critters off the porch, sugar."_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Four**

* * *

 **July 4, 1992**

Each of the Weasley boys took off on their new brooms before even leaving the porch, and Harry followed with a happy grin. Ginny looked hesitatingly at her mother, who said, "Go ahead, Ginny dear. Just like your father taught you."

Ginny gave her a small grin and said quietly, "You might want to tell the boys their locking charms need work, Mum," then took off flawlessly. Molly stood with her mouth agape.

Arthur watched his daughter and she flew through the air, doing loop-de-loops and flying circles around her brothers. "When did she learn to do all of that?" he wondered.

"Apparently she's been breaking into the broom shed and nicking the brooms, Arthur!" Molly screeched.

"Has she really?" he mused, and Molly whacked him in the arm. Grinning sheepishly at his wife, he added, "Well she's quite good, dear."

The adults sat and watched Bill and the children fly for awhile, explaining to Lulabelle what the different moves were called. Suddenly, Bill stopped right in front of them and hopped off his broom.

"Care to go for a ride, love?" he asked Lulabelle.

"Oh no, I'm fine right here with my feet on the ground," she replied with a laugh. "Thanks for offerin', though."

"Come on, love. I'll go real slow," he cajoled.

"You could call for Kreature to bring my broom if you would rather go with me, sweet witch," Severus said, giving Bill a dark look.

"I wouldn't wanna make him go to all that trouble," Lulabelle fretted.

"Nonsense," Molly announced. "Just use Bill's broom, Severus. He won't mind," she gave her son a pointed look, and he reluctantly handed his broom to the glowering man.

Severus rose and held his hand out to Lulabelle. "Come with me, sweet witch. I won't let you fall."

"Well, alright," she said nervously, and let him pull her to her feet. After they had mounted the broom and taken off, Molly rounded on her son.

"And just what did you think you were doing, William? Chatting up a witch in front of her boyfriend? Of all the things to do…"

* * *

Severus had his arms surrounding the tiny witch seated in front of him on the borrowed broom. "You can relax, sweet witch. We aren't very high, and we are going rather slow," he told her.

"This is insane. Y'all are insane. If God had wanted us to fly, He'd have given us wings," she said through clenched teeth, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Open your eyes," Severus said quietly into her ear, making her shiver at his tone.

She did so, slowly, then widened them when she realized they were directly above a pond. She grasped Severus' arms in an iron grip, making him wince slightly. "Lou! We're gonna fall in the water!"

Severus removed one hand from the broomstick and pulled her tightly against his chest. "We are not going to fall, sweet witch. I have you."

Her hands relaxed slightly, and he released a small breath in relief as his arms regained feeling from where she'd gripped them. "It _is_ kinda pretty up here," she admitted. Severus quirked a smile at her words and bent his head to nuzzle her ear. As he kissed his way down her neck, she said with exasperation, "Lou! Don't be startin' that when we're up in the sky, ya big dummy!"

He chuckled against her neck and apologised. "Forgive me, sweet witch. I just find you irresistible." He snaked his hand beneath the hem of her shirt and splayed his fingers across her abdomen.

"Stop that right now, mister!" Lulabelle shrieked. "Take me back down before you make us crash!"

* * *

As Severus' deep laughter rang out across the yard, Ron turned to Harry and asked incredulously, "Snape can _laugh?"_

Harry smirked at his friend. "Yeah. Bizarre, isn't it?"

"Blimey, who knew?" Ron snickered back. "Wonder what he's laughing at?" he mused.

"Dunno, mate," he said with a shrug. "Probably Lulabelle. She's really funny, even when she's not trying to be."

"Look, they're landing. Let's go find out," Ron suggested. Harry nodded and turned his broom around to follow him.

When they alighted on the grass, they heard Severus' chuckles and Lulabelle's huffs.

"What happened?" Molly was wanting to know.

"We're up in the freakin' air and he tries to get all _handsy!"_ Lulabelle exclaimed, waving her arms around wildly. "We coulda died!"

"Severus," Molly said sternly, but he could tell she was barely repressing a smile. "That may not have been the best of plans, you know."

"Now Molly, don't you remember when I would take you up for a ride on my broom?" Arthur asked with a sly smirk for Severus, then pulled his wife into his arms. "I seem to recall you rather liking my, er, hands," he added, and winked at her. Molly patted his cheek lovingly in reply.

"Y'all are insane," Lulabelle muttered, and Severus wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, sweet witch, but it is a time-honored tradition to take one's paramour for a ride on a broomstick," he told her.

"I'd much rather that be a euphemism, Lou," she said dryly, making the other three adults laugh. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

"What's an euphemism?" Harry asked, and Severus groaned.

"It's a word or a term that means something other than the literal definition, sugar. And that's all you're gettin', so don't keep askin'," she added with a wink.

"Grown-up stuff?" he asked.

"Grown-up stuff," she confirmed, and Harry rolled his eyes. Just then, the twins landed nearby.

Walking up to the group, they asked, "Now, Harrykins?" When Harry nodded to them, they grinned at each other and took off for the house.

"What was that all about?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

Harry grinned widely at her. "They're helping me with a surprise for you," he said. "You're going to love it. I hope."

Lulabelle smiled at the boy. "I'm sure I will, sugar. Thank ya so much."

Harry laughed. "You don't even know what it is yet! Here, come sit over here," he said, taking her by the hand and dragging her to the other side of the yard. "Fred and George said this was the best place to see it from," he informed her. Before she could sit on the grass, Severus conjured a thick green and silver blanket for her to sit on.

"Thanks, Lou," Lulabelle said, amazed at his display. "Do ya know what's happenin'?"

"I do not," he replied, and helped her to sit on the blanket in front of him so that he could wrap her in his arms.

"Red and gold would have made a better blanket, sir," Harry said with a small smirk as he sat next to Lulabelle. Ron's jaw dropped at his friend's cheek and he sat down heavily, expecting the worst.

"I think not, Mister Potter," Severus replied dryly. "If anything, I should have made it blue and bronze, since Lulabelle is convinced she'd be a Ravenclaw."

"But she's really a Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Hush, y'all. And if the silver was just a lil' darker, it'd be NSU colors, anyway. 'Cause I'm actually a RiverHawk."

"Huh?" Harry asked, and Severus looked at her in question as well, making Lulabelle laugh.

"Northeastern State University. It's where I went to college. Well, for most of it. Their mascot is the RiverHawks, and their colors are green and gray."

Ron was watching the exchange with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that _Snape_ was having a normal conversation with them. Well, with Harry and Lulabelle, at least, but still. _'Blimey, Harry was right. He_ is _different outside of Hogwarts. He's still a snarky git, but he's completely different,'_ he thought to himself as Sinaka came to lay down between the two boys.

Soon his parents and siblings, minus Fred and George, joined them on the lawn. Molly Summoned blankets for them to sit on, and they all chatted comfortably for several minutes until they heard a whistle in the air.

Lulabelle gasped when a bright shower of gold sparks exploded in the darkening sky. "Oh, sugar," she breathed, tears filling her eyes. "Ya did this for me?"

Harry was grinning when he turned to look at her, but his smile fell when he caught sight of her tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Lulabelle, I thought you'd like it! I didn't mean to make you cry," he exclaimed, only to be stunned into silence when she launched herself at him and crushed him in a hug.

"Thank ya thank ya thank ya!" she cried. "This is perfect! This is just perfect!"

Harry awkwardly patted her on the back. "You're, you're welcome, Lulabelle," he said, looking to Severus with wide eyes.

Severus quirked a smile at the boy. "Well done, Harry. Very well done, indeed," he said softly, then tugged on Lulabelle's shoulder. "Come now, sweet witch. Let the boy breathe."

Lulabelle released him with a watery laugh. "I'm sorry, sugar. This is just the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank ya so much!"

Most of the Weasleys were smiling indulgently at her, if not a little bit confused as well. Noticing their expressions, Lulabelle said, "It's the Fourth of July and I've been missin' home."

"That's their independence-from-us day," Harry explained, and Lulabelle snickered at his terminology. "They have fireworks to celebrate, so, I thought…" he trailed off, a bit shy when he realized everyone was hanging onto his words.

"It was a lovely gesture, dear. Well done," Molly said, and Arthur nodded.

"Good lad," he added to his wife's words. The group turned their attention back to the sky, and enjoyed the show the twins put on. Ooh's and aah's could be heard at the various explosions, and Lulabelle snuggled back against Severus.

All too soon, the show was over. Fred and George joined the gathering on the lawn to much acclaim. Lulabelle leapt to her feet and hugged them both, making each boy's ears turn red. "Thank y'all so much! Ya just made my day," she gushed to the pair. Whispering into their ears, she added, "I need to talk to y'all privately before we leave, too."

The twins nodded at her, then helped themselves to the tea and biscuits Molly had brought out before the show began. Soon, Severus said, "It is after nine o'clock. We should be leaving soon; it will already be after one before we get home."

"You're welcome to stay the night," Molly offered, but Lulabelle shook her head even as Harry's face lit up at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Molly. Thank ya for the offer, but we're expectin' someone in the mornin'," she said, looking pointedly at Harry. His face fell, but then he nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he replied. Turning to Ron, he said, "Be sure to write me, mate. Hedwig will like getting to see Tiger again."

As the boys were saying their goodbyes, and as Severus was helping Molly levitate the blankets and the remains of the snacks back into the house, Lulabelle motioned for the twins to follow her a few steps away from the group.

"Okay y'all, I need the map."

"What map?" Fred said quickly.

"We don't have a map," George added.

Lulabelle snorted at the two boys. "I solemnly swear that I know ya do," she told them.

Fred and George exchanges glances, seemingly having a conversation without words.

"Tell us what you know," they said at the same time.

"I know that I can introduce y'all to two of the Marauders, but it ain't gonna happen if ya don't bring it to me right now," she said with a grin.

"Only two?" Fred asked.

"Which two?" George wanted to know.

"Prongs passed away, and Wormtail… won't be available anymore. But I can introduce y'all to Moony and Padfoot. Well, might take a bit 'til I can do Padfoot, but before the end of summer, for sure. And trust me, they'll be ecstatic to meet the next generation of Marauders."

The twins looked at each other and had another silent conversation. "We'll be right back," they said together, and took off running for the house.

Severus walked up to Lulabelle and asked, "What was that about, sweet witch?"

"Just gettin' a map. I'll show ya later," she informed him. He nodded at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

They were loading Harry's broom into the Jeep and getting both him and Sinaka settled (the large dog had wanted to sit in the front) when the twins returned.

"Lulabelle," they said together.

"Before we give this to you," Fred began.

"Can you at least give us a hint," George said.

"About who they are?" they finished together.

Lulabelle smiled at their twin-speak. She leaned over to them and whispered, "Prongs was Harry's daddy," then nipped the parchment out of Fred's hands. In her normal voice she added, "But ya can't say anything 'till ya meet the others. I haven't even told Harry 'bout the map yet."

Two pairs of eyes lit up and they nodded exuberantly before rushing back into the house. Lulabelle snickered as she watched them go.

"Everything worked out, I take it?" Severus said.

"Yeah. We better head out," she replied, and Severus held open the car door for her. She giggled when she caught him checking to be sure it was the passenger side, and he scowled at her. "Oh don't be like that, Lou. Ya know it's funny," she chastised.

"Yes, well. At least we are assured of arriving home in one piece," he said dryly.

Final goodbyes called through the windows, final waves made, Severus drove them out of the Burrow's garden and onto the road. Soon they were on the M5 and headed back to London.

"Did ya have a nice time, sugar?" Lulabelle asked Harry.

"Yeah, I really did. Thank you for taking me," he said.

"Thank _you,_ sugar, for givin' me a lil' bit of home," she replied, and Harry grinned at her.

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said. "I thought I'd really messed up when you cried," he admitted.

"Happy tears, sugar. Those were happy tears."

Harry snickered at her. "Girls are weird."

A short time later, Harry put down the phone Lulabelle had handed him when he'd gotten back in the Jeep. "Er, I told Ron about, well, I mean, I showed him…"

Severus looked at him in the rearview mirror, and Lulabelle turned around in her seat to see him. "Ya told him what, sugar?" she asked.

"I told him why I live with you now. Kind of. I told him that my aunt and uncle are in jail, and I showed him my back. Was that okay?"

"'Course it was, sugar. He's your best friend."

"It is your story to tell, Harry," Severus added. "You may choose whom to tell or whom not to tell as you wish."

"Okay," Harry said in a soft voice. Lulabelle smiled inwardly as she recognized that, while he had said it quietly, it was not the same tone as his 'small' voice. She then cringed a bit when she realized that he would be required to talk about his abuse in some instances whether he wanted to or not.

"Sugar," she said hesitantly. "Ya _will_ hafta tell your story in court. I'll see what I can do about ya not havin' to see 'em again, but I'm not sure if video testimony is a thing here yet. Or at all, really. We'll try to work somethin' out, but ya will hafta talk about it then."

"Oh," Harry replied. He was silent for a few moments, then took a deep breath. "Will you be with me when I do?"

"Sure I will," Lulabelle said quickly. "Lou will be too, if ya want. And Poppy. Maybe Moon Pie, too. Ya have lots of people who love ya, sugar, and we'll all be there for ya if ya need us."

Harry smiled a little at her words. "Alright. I think I can do it, then."

About a half an hour later, Lulabelle noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. His head looked to be at an uncomfortable angle against the window, and she fretted to Severus, "I wish we had a pillow for him. He's gonna get a crick in his neck."

Severus glanced in the rearview mirror and snorted at the boy's position. "See if you have something made of fabric in your purse, sweet witch. It will be easier to transfigure into a pillow whilst I am driving."

She found a stuffed frog of Sinaka's, and handed it to Severus. He cast a Scourgify on it before transfiguring it into a soft pillow and handing it back to her. Lulabelle leaned her seat back, unbuckled, and then climbed halfway over the seat to gently tuck the pillow between Harry and the window, moving his head into a more comfortable position in the process. Before she climbed back, Severus gruffly said, "Here," and handed her a blanket as well.

Lulabelle smiled and took it from his hand, covering the small boy who snuggled into the warmth in his sleep. Once back in her seat and buckled up, she quietly told Severus, "You're just a big softie, aren't ya?"

Severus frowned at her. "Certainly not. I just needed something to distract me from the sight of your arse in the air, and remembered that I had a handkerchief," he snarked, making Lulabelle snicker.

"Okay, Lou. Whatever ya say," she laughed. He reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Does it make a difference what ya start with?" Lulabelle asked.

"Hmm?"

"Ya asked for somethin' fabric to make the pillow," she prompted. "Does it make that much of a difference?"

"Sometimes, especially when one is distracted. I do not excel at Transfiguration, and as I am driving, it made it easier to do."

"So ya can change whatever ya want into whatever ya need if ya concentrate?" she asked.

"Well, Gamp's Law states that…"

They passed the remaining drive discussing Transfiguration, and the theory behind it. When they turned onto Grimmauld Place, Severus commented, "You really should speak with Minerva about this. As I said, Transfiguration is not my area of expertise."

"Sure seems like it," Lulabelle laughed. "Doesn't seem like there's anything else to know about it after all of that."

Severus lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles before pulling into the carriage house. "You would be surprised. In any case, that was purely theory. You still have the practical applications to learn."

"Okay," she said with a yawn and opened the car door. Looking behind her towards Harry, she said, "I hate to wake him up just so he can go to bed, but he can't sleep in the car all night."

"Luckily I am better with Charms than I am at Transfiguration," Severus told her. Getting out of the vehicle, he gently opened Harry's door, unbuckled him, and used a Hover Charm to levitate him into the house. Once in his room, Severus gently lowered Harry to his bed. Kritter popped into the room and with a snap of her fingers, Harry was dressed in his pyjamas and she was pulling the covers over the still sleeping child.

Back in the hall, Lulabelle commented, "I can't believe he slept through all that."

"Y'all wear out my young master. He sleep good tonight," Kritter said.

Severus quirked a smile at the small elf. "He had a good time with his friends today, Kritter."

Kritter nodded. "That be good for him. Next time you let Kritter take my young master to bed. Kritter just pop him where he need to be; no floating."

"Once he's cleared to apparate, you may 'pop' him wherever you wish," Severus assured her and Lulabelle grinned at their exchange before yawning again.

"Sorry y'all, I guess I'm just as tired as Harry," she said sheepishly. "Kritter, could ya see that Sin goes outside before bed for me, and then take him to Harry's room, please? I can do it if ya don't want to, it's just…"

"You hush, Little Miss. You go to bed right this minute or Kritter pop you to bed, too. You too, Master Lou. Go!" She flapped her hands at them to get them moving. "Kritter take care of Sin. You go to bed!"

Severus grinned and said, "As you wish, Kritter." He took Lulabelle's hand and they walked to the stairs, heading up to their room.

Once they had changed into their pyjamas and were snuggled together under the covers, Lulabelle asked, "What time's Poppy comin' tomorrow?"

"When I told her that we would be out late tonight, I also said that I would floo-call her in the morning when we awoke. You may sleep in if you wish," he replied. "I doubt she is expecting a call before nine."

"Oh, good," Lulabelle said, her eyes already drifting closed. "I'm sleepy."

Severus chuckled lowly at her. "I know, sweet witch." He kissed her softly, then added, "Goodnight, Lulabelle."

"'Night, Lou," she mumbled before falling asleep. Severus pulled her closer and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly for him, as well.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Oh, good," Lulabelle said, her eyes already drifting closed. "I'm sleepy."_

 _Severus chuckled lowly at her. "I know, sweet witch." He kissed her softly, then added, "Goodnight, Lulabelle."_

"' _Night, Lou," she mumbled before falling asleep. Severus pulled her closer and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly for him, as well._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Five**

* * *

 **July 5, 1992**

"Sweet witch," Severus murmured into Lulabelle's ear. "Poppy shall be here soon if you wish to get up."

"Mmrph," was her reply. Severus quirked a smile and rubbed his hand down her back.

"Lulabelle. You wanted to be awake when Harry receives his check-up."

"Five more minutes…"

"You've been saying that for the last half hour," he said dryly.

"Wha?" she rolled over and blinked up at him. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up."

Lulabelle extended her arms to the fully dressed wizard and allowed him to pull her into a sitting position on the bed. With a stretch and a yawn, she blinked herself into awareness.

"I'm up, I'm up," she told him. "Just gimmie a sec and I'll go make y'all some breakfast…"

"Already done, sweet witch. Harry and I ate an hour ago," Severus told her with a smirk.

" _What?"_ Lulabelle exclaimed. "What time is it, Lou?" she asked as she attempted to leap out of bed. "Is Poppy already on her way? Why didn't ya wake me up?"

Severus caught her before she hit the floor when her legs tangled in the sheets during her egress. "It is just after nine. And I tried. Multiple times," he informed her. "You kept asking for five more minutes; twice you called me 'mama'."

Lulabelle flushed as she laughed. "Sorry, Lou. I'm not much of a night-owl. Gotta get my eight hours or I'm useless the next day." Severus helped her to untangle herself, and she rushed to the bathroom. "What time's Poppy comin'?" she called out to him.

"Half nine," he replied. "You have…" he paused to cast a tempus charm. "Twenty minutes."

"Lou!" she shrieked as she ran past him, completely naked, on her way from the bathroom to the closet. "Next time just throw some water on me or somethin'!"

"And miss out on you running in the nude? I think not," he scoffed, leering at her as she passed him again, this time carrying her clothes.

* * *

"You've gained five pounds, little lamb, well done!" Poppy praised Harry once his examination was complete.

"Er, thanks?" Harry replied bashfully. "I don't think I had a lot to do with it, but thank you," he added.

Poppy smiled gently at the boy. "Just keep taking your nutrition potions and eating well at each meal, dear. We'll have you up to scratch in no time."

Harry ducked his head to hide his blush as he nodded. "Yes, ma'am." To Lulabelle he asked, "May I go outside with Kritter and Sin? Kritter said she'd teach me how to barrel race."

"On what?" Lulabelle spluttered with a laugh. "You're too big to ride Sin!"

Harry grinned cheekily at her. "I'm not too big to ride a broom."

"Oh Good Lord. This has disaster written all over it."

"Please? I'll stay low, no one will see," he pleaded.

"Sugar…" she started to say, but Kritter interrupted her.

"Kritter not let him go too high, Little Miss. Or too fast. Kritter take care of her young master."

"I dunno, Kritter…"

"My young master never even ride a horse before! What your daddy say about that?" the tiny elf demanded, hands on hips. "You let my young master play rodeo, Little Miss. Kritter get him ready. Kritter not let him get hurt."

Lulabelle tried not to laugh as the tiny elf stamped her foot. She finally said, "Well alright, y'all. Go have fun, but be careful!" She blinked as the elf, the boy, and the dog all popped out of Harry's room.

"I was about to say that he's cleared for floo-travel and apparition, but I feel it rather redundant now," Poppy said dryly.

"Oh. My. God. What have I done?" Lulabelle turned wide eyes to Severus, who snorted at her.

"You've allowed a magical child to play, sweet witch. Most young wizards in magical homes are allowed to ride brooms, with or without supervision. Think of more like riding a bike," he tried to placate her.

"Ya don't ride a bike in the air!"

Severus and Poppy both snickered at her expression of horror.

"We can go watch should you like," he suggested.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I don't know if that's better or worse. Not knowin' if he's okay, or watchin' him fall to his death." Lulabelle huffed out a breath. "I knew y'all rode brooms, but after actually seein' it… Fine. Let's go out back. And then let's buy him a bike. Or a horse. Even a four-wheeler would be safer! Somethin' that'll stay on the goddamn ground…" her voice trailed off as she fairly flew from the room.

Severus and Poppy burst out laughing, then followed the tiny witch down the stairs.

* * *

The adults were settled on the veranda, watching Harry fly behind Sinaka as Kritter directed them. True to his word, he was no higher than the beast's back, and was keeping time with the large dog as well. Kritter was standing in the middle of the impromptu arena, calling out directions on which 'barrel' to fly towards next.

"Those had better not be _my_ cauldrons," Severus had commented when they first arrived outside. As worried as she was, Lulabelle had to laugh when she saw two stacked cauldrons, a large, hideous looking vase, and a troll leg umbrella stand being used as barrels in the long, narrow garden.

Currently, Kreacher was serving the three a light tea, which Poppy had called 'elevenses' much to Lulabelle's delight.

"I've read about this before!" she excitedly told her two companions. "Elevenses is the mid-morning tea, afternoon tea is for fancy people, and high tea is for normal people, right?"

"Er," Severus said, completely at a loss as to what to say. Poppy was doing her best not to laugh at the younger woman, but finally gave in.

"I've never heard it described quite like that before, but yes, you are correct, dear," the matron replied. "I believe you shall experience afternoon tea at Malfoy Manor later today as well."

"You seem as if you consider yourself to be on the 'normal' side of the scale, rather than the 'fancy' side, sweet witch," Severus stated, still snickering along with Poppy.

"Well yeah. Oh, should I stick my pinky out to practice before we go?" she asked in jest, exaggeratedly doing so and taking a fastidiously demure sip of her tea.

"Oh please do, but only if you have a pensive so that I can see the look on Mister Malfoy's face when you return," Poppy said with a smirk towards Severus, who snorted.

"Poppy, Lulabelle's family holdings in Oklahoma rival Lucius', if they don't actually surpass them."

"Still doesn't mean I'm fancy," Lulabelle insisted as Poppy blinked in surprise. "With Daddy bein' in oil, I grew up around roughnecks." When she received blank looks, she added, "The guys who work on the oil rigs. Why do y'all think I need a swear jar? Anyway, Daddy says ya can't just sit at home and make money. Ya gotta know everything about your business. Ain't a job on the rig he can't do."

"That… actually explains a lot," Severus mused, and Lulabelle snorted at him. "How much of the work can _you_ do?" he wondered.

"Not everything, but a lot," she admitted.

"Your father allowed you to do this?" Poppy questioned, surprised. She'd assumed that with a name like 'roughnecks', the work would be dangerous.

Lulabelle smirked at the older woman. "Oh yeah. Mama fixed his outdated way of thinkin' _way_ before they found me."

"Good for her," Poppy said, and Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young man," she commanded. "Her mother has the right of it, if you want my opinion."

"Quite, I'm sure. I believe I shall go see how Harry is fairing, if you both would excuse me," he said and rose from his seat. He bent to kiss Lulabelle's cheek as he passed her, and the two women smirked at each other.

"Don't let him fool you, dear. Severus has always been drawn to strong women."

"Really?" Lulabelle asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes. Even just as friends; as much as he complains about her, Minerva is his closest colleague at Hogwarts. No one can deny her strength of character."

"Yours as well, Poppy," the younger witch agreed.

"Oh pish. I do what I have to do."

"That's strength right there, but ya do a damn sight more than just what ya hafta do."

"Yes, well," Poppy replied, rather flustered at her words. "I suppose…"

"You're makin' two house calls a day durin' the summer, not to mention everything else you've done for Harry; ya took in Lou when his mama died, and ya took care of Remus for seven years of transformations at school. And that's just the stuff I know about. Don't sell yourself short, Poppy. You're one of the strongest women I know."

Poppy blushed at her praise. "I, I've never looked at it that way before," she admitted.

"Well ya should. You're fuckin' awesome."

"That swear jar really isn't helping at all, is it?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Where did you put, er, Scabbers?" Harry wanted to know later over lunch.

"Kreacher stuck him in the safe," Lulabelle responded, making Severus snort and Poppy look up in question.

"Safe?" she asked.

Lulabelle rolled her eyes at Severus' expression. "Fine, Lou." She turned back to Poppy and said, "Kreacher stuck him in the 'warded area that holds important or expensive items'," making finger quotes as she spoke.

"The tutum regio?" Poppy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that," Lulabelle agreed, waving her hand in dismissive agreement. "He's in charge of feedin' him and stuff, too, since he's the only one who can access the safe right now. Apparently only bein' the de facto head of house isn't enough to get through the wards, but since Kreacher's bound to the House of Black and not just the people, he can add and remove stuff if he's asked to. He just can't tell me what's inside if I don't already know. Can't even tell me exactly where it is, either."

"Interesting," Poppy mused. "Are you sure he can't escape?"

"Oh yeah. He's still in the rat box. Kreacher chucked the whole thing in there."

"I wonder if there's even anything else in the safe at all," Harry commented as he reached for another roast beef sandwich. "Did you make these, Lulabelle? They're really good," he gestured to his second sandwich.

"Yeah, same way as the ones we brought ya the other day. Ya seemed to like those," she added with a smile.

Harry grinned cheekily at her. "You're brilliant at slapping meat on bread."

Poppy looked at him incredulously, but Lulabelle just laughed. "Thanks, sugar. I had to ask Kreacher permission to use his kitchen first, but once he agreed I didn't have any trouble. That book has really helped a lot."

* * *

After lunch, Severus excused himself to the basement to brew more nutrition potions for Harry. Lulabelle, Poppy, and Harry retreated to the sitting room, where Harry began working on his Transfiguration homework.

"Speaking of Transfiguration, what are you planning to wear to Malfoy Manor this afternoon?" Poppy asked Lulabelle.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it yet, to be honest. I don't have any witchy clothes, yet…"

An inelegant snort escaped from the matron. "Show me what you do have, dear. I shall see what we can come up with."

Nodding her thanks to the older woman, she asked Harry, "Ya alright down here, sugar, or do ya wanna come with us?"

"No no, I'm fine. I'll stay here," he said hurriedly, making both women laugh.

* * *

Once in Lulabelle's closet, she began holding pieces up to show Poppy. "I didn't get very many dressy things at Marks & Spencer," she informed her, "But I do have a dress I brought from home. They've already seen me in it, though."

"Well put it back on, and we'll change it into some robes. It appears to be of better quality than the other items," Poppy mused. "It shouldn't be too hard to transfigure into something acceptable."

"Thanks for doin' this, Poppy," Lulabelle said gratefully as the older woman worked. "I really do 'preciate it."

"Think nothing of it. I don't imagine this is something Severus would have thought of; men don't generally understand the need to dress for the occasion. My late husband once said that if all his bits were covered, it shouldn't matter what else he wore," she said with a derisive sniff.

Lulabelle snickered at her. "Mama has the same problem with Daddy half the time. She finally gave up on his shoes, though; damn if he'll wear anything other than boots or his ratty old sneakers."

Poppy gestured for her to turn around in front of the mirror and lowered her wand. "There, I think that should do it, dear. What do you think?"

Lulabelle turned this way and that, admiring the fitted robes. "Oh this is nice, Poppy! I like the swing to the skirt," she gushed, taking in the soft drape of the fabric. She barely recognized the white eyelet lace, it having been transformed into a delicate, white-on-white brocade pattern. There were sheer, fluttering butterfly sleeves, and the halter style had been changed to a princess cut with a scooped neckline. "Thank ya so much! You're really good at this!"

"Oh pish. Now do you have shoes that will work, or do we need to transfigure those as well?"

* * *

"Master Remus has arrived, young master," Kreacher informed Harry shortly after Lulabelle and Poppy had gone upstairs. "Shall Kreacher show him in to you?"

"Alright, thanks Kreacher," Harry replied, getting up from his place at the low coffee table.

Kreacher sniffed at the books strewn about, and added, "Young master should know there is a table to sit at in the library," as he left the room. Harry grinned after him and began gathering his schoolwork, preparing for the move.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said when he entered the sitting room. "What are you working on today?" he asked, looking at the books the boy was stacking.

"Transfiguration. Kreacher says there's room in the library to work, though. I don't think he likes me revising out here," Harry replied.

Remus quirked a smile at him. "I don't imagine he would. Sirius used to say Kreacher was rather a perfectionist when it came to propriety," he informed the boy.

Harry sighed. "Yeah. At least Kritter s'not. She taught me how to barrel race this morning."

"Barrel race?" Remus questioned.

"You're supposed to do it on horses, but I used my broom. It was really fun," he replied. "I can show you if you'd like," he offered.

"Alright," Remus agreed.

"Let's wait until Lulabelle and Severus leave, though. Lulabelle is, er, nervous about me flying," he admitted while rolling his eyes. Remus chuckled at his expression, and Harry added, "She has a video of Sinaka doing it in an arena, and one of some kids barrel racing for real. I can ask her to show them to you if you'd like."

"That would be lovely, thank you. Er, where are they, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Severus is in the basement, brewing. Lulabelle and Poppy are upstairs; something about transfiguring clothes for this afternoon?" He picked up his books, and said, "I'm going to move this to the library; I'll be right back if you'd like to have a seat."

"Of course," Remus replied. He watched Harry leave the room with a fond smile on his face, then took a seat on one of the couches and looked around the room. It was spotless, and all of the furnishings seemed to be of high quality, but Remus could understand why Lulabelle wanted to redecorate. He definitely preferred the homey feel of his own, rather shabby home, over the dark ambience of the room he was currently sitting in.

Lulabelle and Poppy entered said room before Harry had returned. Remus got to his feet to greet the witches, stating, "You look lovely, Lulabelle. Poppy's work, I assume?"

"Yeah," she said brightly, spinning in a circle so that the skirt of the robes flared out. "She did a great job!"

"You've always had a dab hand at Transfiguration, Poppy," Remus praised the older woman. "Well done."

"Hush, you. I had something easy to start with," Poppy demurred.

Harry returned to join them, saying, "Oh good, they found you. Sorry I took so long, Kreacher was showing me where everything was in the library. There's some books I can't touch."

"Huh?" Lulabelle asked, concerned.

"Yeah, there's a whole section that's warded against anyone except Blacks reading them. And some books that are cursed against muggle-borns, too. He said that even though I'm a half-blood, I should stay away from them."

"Sweet baby Jesus. We'll hafta have Bill take a look at those, for sure," Lulabelle said worriedly.

"Bill?" Remus asked.

"Bill Weasley; he's a curse-breaker for Gringotts. He's comin' to check the wards and the house for me. Oh damn, I forgot. He'll be here sometime today; Harry met him yesterday if he gets here before we get back," she said, fretting a bit at the thought of not being home when he arrived.

"He's my best mate's oldest brother," Harry explained. "He's really cool. He has a ponytail and a dragon tooth earring!"

"As if long hair and jewelry is the only basis for…" Severus started to scoff as he walked into the room, having heard the tail end of their conversation. His words were abruptly cut off when he caught sight of Lulabelle in her newly transfigured robes. He forced his suddenly dry mouth to work and said, "Sweet witch, you look… lovely."

"Thanks, Lou," she said with a smile. "Poppy fixed my dress. Do ya like it?"

Severus crossed the room to take her in his arms, causing Poppy and Remus to smile. "You're beautiful," he said softly, and bent to kiss her. Standing back up, he cleared his throat, and kept one arm wrapped around Lulabelle. "Lupin, it is… good… to see you again," he said stiffly.

"Thank you, Severus," the other man replied, wisely hiding his grin. "How goes the brewing?" he asked politely.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. "You'll have your Wolfsbane Potion, never fear," he said snidely.

"Harry had mentioned you were brewing. I wasn't asking about that at all," Remus replied gently, ignoring the hurt caused by the other man's words.

Hoping to change the subject, Harry said, "Lulabelle, could you show Remus your barrel racing videos, please? I tried to tell him about it, but I don't think I made much sense."

The tiny witch stopped glaring at her boyfriend and turned to the boy with a smile. "Sure thing, sugar," she said gratefully. "Lemme just get my purse. Tell him about the phone while I'm gettin' it, okay?" At his nod, she left the room to run upstairs.

Harry turned to Remus and said, "Right, so she's got this telephone…"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Hoping to change the subject, Harry said, "Lulabelle, could you show Remus your barrel racing videos, please? I tried to tell him about it, but I don't think I made much sense."_

 _The tiny witch stopped glaring at her boyfriend and turned to the boy with a smile. "Sure thing, sugar," she said gratefully. "Lemme just get my purse. Tell him about the phone while I'm gettin' it, okay?" At his nod, she left the room to run upstairs._

 _Harry turned to Remus and said, "Right, so she's got this telephone…"_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Six**

* * *

 **July 5, 1992**

Remus and Poppy were sat on either side of Harry on the couch, who was excitedly telling them all about iPhones.

"...and here's the games folder, I like this one the best. You can knock down towers of pigs with birds. This dragon one is fun, too, but they're muggle dragons, not real ones…"

"I believe you were looking for the videos?" Severus commented dryly, inwardly snickering at the gobsmacked expressions on the two adults' faces.

"Right. That's in the pictures folder, over here…" his fingers flew over the screen as he spoke.

"Told ya he'd figure it out, Lou," Lulabelle murmured to the man she was sitting next to. Severus drew his arm around her tighter and sighed.

"That you did, sweet witch. I bow to your superior knowledge," he snarked, making her giggle.

" _This_ is barrel racing," Harry announced proudly. Lulabelle watched Remus and Poppy take in the sport with wide eyes, openly grinning at their reactions. After a few moments, Harry said, "And here's Sin doing it! I wonder if Kritter is riding him in the video?"

Kritter popped into the room when she heard her name called. She glanced upside-down at the screen, turning her head to try to see it correctly from where she was stood in front of the couch, and Harry handed her the phone. "No, young master. See? He go slow here. Kritter not be riding," she said with a sniff and handed back the phone; Harry snickered at her.

"You'll have to show us sometime, Kritter. You didn't ride him earlier today, either," he suggested.

"Kritter go set up timer. We see who faster," she said decisively, and popped out of the room.

Harry giggled at her, and turned his attention back to the phone. "This one is of little kids riding sheep. They don't stay on very long, though. I'm not sure what the point is," he informed his companions.

Lulabelle laughed from across the room. "That's mutton bustin', sugar. It's like bull ridin' for kids. You're too big for that, too, so don't be gettin' any ideas," she snickered. "We'll take a vacation sometime, maybe next summer or somethin', and go to America so ya can see a rodeo; I'm bettin' you're gonna _love_ bull ridin'."

Suddenly she gasped. All eyes turned to her in surprise. "Lou!" she whisper-yelled. "It's 1992!"

Severus raised a brow and replied, "Yes…?"

"In the summer of 1995, Tuff Hedeman wins the PBR World Finals in Las Vegas! Oh my sweet baby Jesus, we hafta go!" She was bouncing in her seat. "He gets his face smashed in by Bodacious, but he walks outta the arena on his own! He retired before I was born, but he's my all-time favorite bull rider!"

Severus blinked at her. "You want to watch a man get his face 'smashed in'?"

Lulabelle waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "He _walks outta the arena_ after gettin' his face smashed in! And he's not stomped on or anything, it'll be fine."

"What's a bodacious?" Harry wanted to know.

"Bodacious is the name of the bull he rides, sugar. They called him 'the world's most dangerous bull', and he was born in Oklahoma. He was this big ol' yellow Charbray, and he was the PBR's World Champion Bull that same year. He could jump higher than the top bar of the chute; they said that any ride on him that didn't end in injury was a successful one, whether ya made it the whole eight seconds or not."

Severus, Remus, and Poppy were looking at her with growing horror, but Harry seemed to be just as excited as she was. "And we can go to this?" he asked.

"Of _course_ we're goin' to this! I'll just hafta find out exactly when and where it is. They hold it at the T-Mobile arena in Vegas now, but T-Mobile's not a thing yet."

"Lulabelle, I don't know that this is the type of thing one should bring a child to—" Severus started to say, but she cut him off.

"Y'all play Quidditch on _brooms_ in the _sky_. Ya let kids run around a school with deadly weapons and teach 'em how to use 'em. Imma take _one_ kid to watch a guy make an _eight second ride_ and get head-butted by a bull in the process. Tell me which one's worse."

Severus' jaw dropped. Poppy's lips were pressed tightly together to keep from laughing, and Remus was trying to hide his snicker with a cough. Harry had no such qualms, and was grinning madly. "She has a point, sir," he offered. _"And_ I'll be fourteen by then; hardly a child."

Seeing that Severus had nothing to say, since he was still staring at her in shock, she turned to Harry. "We'll hafta find out what else is goin' on 'round then, too; it'll just be bull ridin' at the finals. I'm sure you'll like all the other kinds of rodeo competitions, too."

"Brilliant," Harry agreed.

"Imma leave my phone here for ya while we're gone," Lulabelle added after glancing at the clock on the mantel. "We need to go soon, though. If the battery runs down, you'll hafta charge it in the Jeep. Stupid no-electricity-havin' house…" she grumbled.

"It's really too bad that electricity doesn't work around magic," Harry agreed. Then he added, "How come your phone works, though?"

"Huh. I have no idea. Maybe 'cause it doesn't hafta be plugged in all the time?" she suggested, turning towards Severus in silent question.

Shaking his head a bit to center himself, he replied, "That is a distinct possibility. I hadn't thought about that myself," Severus said.

"Hey, do ya think we could like, I dunno, ward one room or somethin' to not have magic? And then get electricity set up in there?" Lulabelle asked.

"I… have no idea," Severus admitted.

"Perhaps this curse-breaker would know?" Remus posited. "I don't know of anyone else to ask."

"How would you get the electricity set up?" Poppy wanted to know.

"Hmm, I'll hafta think about that. I'd look like a crazy person if I called someone out to hook us up for only one room…" Lulabelle mused. "Well, we'll figure it out. If Bill gets here while we're gone, don't let him leave 'til we get back." She stood up from the couch, and reached down to tug on Severus' hand. "We need to get goin', though. Poppy, you're welcome to stay as long as ya want, and for supper, too."

"That would be lovely, dear. Thank you," the older witch replied.

Severus stood and said, "Do try not to burn the house down whilst we are gone, Mister Potter, even though you _are_ a Gryffindor," and Harry laughed.

"I'll do my best, sir, but no promises."

"Cheeky," Severus grunted, but the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin as he escorted Lulabelle from the room.

* * *

Severus was waiting with Sinaka by the floo in Malfoy Manor for Lulabelle to come through. He grinned when her first foray into floo travel passed through his mind, and was still smiling when he took her hand to assist her in stepping out of the green flames.

Wandlessly vanishing the soot from her person, he said, "You've come a long way from having to be… 'tossed' into the floo, sweet witch."

Lulabelle grinned up at the tall man by her side. "Oh hush, Lou. I'm just glad the floo understands me, since I don't have a fancy accent like y'all."

A small elf popped into the receiving room. She was dressed in a stark white tea towel bearing the Malfoy crest near the shoulder. "The Master and the Mistress be expecting you in the small parlour," the elf announced, nervous eyes taking in the large dog standing with the couple. "Mipsy lead you there."

"Thank you, Mipsy," Severus said, and the elf's eyes widened in shock at his polite tone. She didn't speak further, however, and silently led them down the long hall towards the parlour.

Lulabelle was excitedly looking around at everything they passed, being especially delighted by the moving portraits that weren't spewing hate-speech. Several times Severus had to gently tug on her arm to redirect her attention and keep her moving. He was intrigued to note that most of the subjects in the paintings smiled indulgently at the tiny witch, only a few sneering at her for her bouncing enthusiasm.

They finally arrived in the small parlour. At one time it made Severus cringe to hear Narcissa refer to the elegant, soft green and ivory room as 'small', but he had long since given up on being ashamed that the entire second floor of his home could easily fit inside the room.

Both Malfoys rose to their feet when the couple entered. "Master, Mistress; Mipsy presents Master Snape and Mistress Blackburn," the small elf bowed and popped out of the room, and Narcissa immediately went to greet Lulabelle with a hug. Lucius was more stoic, offering Severus a handshake instead, before taking Lulabelle's hand to brush a kiss over her knuckles once his wife had released her.

Once Severus had greeted Narcissa in kind, Lulabelle said, "Oh Cissy, y'all have such a beautiful home!"

Narcissa nodded slightly and smiled, saying, "Thank you, Lulabelle. You're too kind." She took her husband's arm and said, "Won't you both please sit? I shall call for tea."

As the group settled onto pale green watered silk covered couches, Lulabelle opened her purse. "I hope ya don't mind, I brought Sin a bone so he wouldn't forget his manners while we eat," she said as she pulled out a large dragon bone, still wrapped in white parchment.

Both men snorted at the look of affront on the beast's face, and Narcissa laughed openly. "Of course not; would you like a bowl of water for him? We've never kept dogs before, so I'm not sure what else I should offer…"

"Naw, he'll be fine for now. But thanks," Lulabelle replied, snickering slightly when Severus conjured a rather ostentatious pillow for the dog to lie upon. "You're gonna spoil him, Lou," she chastised with a grin, causing Severus to harrumph at her.

They were quiet while their tea was served, and once the elves who had done so departed, Narcissa said, "I just adore your robes, Lulabelle. Wherever did you find them?"

"Oh, this old thing? I've had it forever," Lulabelle said, then giggled at her own joke. "It's the same dress I was wearin' when we met, actually. Poppy Pomfrey changed it up for me since I didn't have any witches' robes."

"Really?" Narcissa replied, surprise evident on her face.

Before Lulabelle could reply, Lucius chimed in with, "I must say, you do look… delicious in them, Lulabelle."

Lulabelle hid her surprise at the tone with which he'd said her name, and politely said, "Thanks, Lucius." Turning back to Narcissa, she added, "Yeah, apparently Poppy's a 'dab hand' at Transfiguration, whatever that means."

Narcissa flashed her a smile. "You must join me in Paris, then. I can show you all the latest styles."

"That'd be great," Lulabelle said earnestly. "I don't know anything about wizardin' clothes, or even what the rules in general are for England."

Narcissa smiled indulgently at her, already planning their trip in her mind. She was sure that Lucius wouldn't mind purchasing the girl an entire wardrobe, but her musings were interrupted by Severus' drawl, asking, "Rules?"

Lulabelle waved her hand and said, "Yeah, ya know, fashion rules. Like how back home ya don't wear white after Labor Day and stuff."

Severus looked at her like she was insane, and Lucius asked incredulously, "Americans have rules about _fashion?"_

Narcissa sniffed at her husband. "We do as well, dear. Or would you rather I start acquiring your things at muggle establishments?"

"I should think not, but I do take your point, my dear. My apologies, Lulabelle."

Lulabelle smirked at the blonde man. "No problem, sugar."

The afternoon progressed with tea consumption polite small talk, but Lulabelle grew increasingly unnerved by Lucius' blatant attempts at flirting with her. After his fifth rather bawdy comment, she turned to Severus and asked, "Is this just one of those British things, or is he hittin' on me, Lou?"

"I rather think he is attempting to… make advances towards you, yes," Severus replied dryly.

"In front of you _and_ his wife?" she asked, purposefully not lowering her voice.

Severus was unable to fully hide his grin, and met Narcissa's eyes from across the room. The beautiful witch was hiding her own smirk with her hand.

"I do not believe he cares if we know, sweet witch."

"I am sat right here," Lucius pointed out loudly.

Lulabelle turned to the man with a patronizing smile. "Bless your heart, so ya are. Now hush up, sugar. The grown-ups are talkin'." She turned back to Severus, completely dismissing the older wizard, whose jaw had been dropped once more.

Narcissa looked surprised at herself when she let out an abrupt laugh of disbelief at the tiny witch's words, and Severus grinned fully, raising her hand to kiss her knuckles to keep himself from doing the same. His witch looked at him with feigned guilelessness and wide eyes.

"Do they have an open relationship?" she wanted to know.

"I do not believe so," Severus said slowly, both curious and reticent to see where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Oh, that's too bad," Lulabelle sighed. "We coulda had a lot of fun with Cissy," she said in a regretful tone, then took a delicate sip of her tea and winked lasciviously at the other witch.

Severus blinked at her. Narcissa giggled. Lucius made a rather high-pitched noise of offence, somewhere between a scoff and squawk.

"I do believe, sweet witch," Severus said slowly, trying his best to maintain his composure and not alienate his closest friend by laughing loudly, "that you are forgetting Cissy was a Black before she married Lucius."

Lulabelle wrinkled her nose is disgust at the thought. "Oh yeah, I did forget about that," she replied with a visible shudder.

Suddenly it seemed as if ice had descended upon the room. Severus looked up in surprise as Narcissa stood, half expecting to see a Dementor, what with the quick change of mood in the parlour.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with being a Black?" Narcissa asked icily, each word dripping with scorn.

Lulabelle blinked up in surprise at her new friend. "Nothin' at all wrong with bein' a Black, Cissy. I mean, I know _y'all_ are okay with sleepin' with family members and all, but it just creeps me out. You're really hot, but we're related. That's where I draw the line."

Narcissa froze. "Related?"

"Yeah; I took an inheritance test at the bank. Apparently my birth name was Alula Black," Lulabelle replied nonchalantly, not expecting the older witch's response as she was still internally shuddering at the thought of the two being related.

Narcissa's hand rose to cover her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. She stumbled forward a few steps, and Lucius rose immediately to assist her.

"Alula? Truly? Can it even be possible?" she whispered, reaching out to the younger witch, who stood and crossed the room to go to her cousin.

"Well that's what the parchment said," Lulabelle replied with a soft laugh. "And Kreacher knew me when we went to Grimmauld Place—"

Her words were abruptly cut off when Narcissa threw her arms around her and crushed the smaller woman in a bruising hug.

Lucius walked towards where Severus was sat on the opposing couch, and the darker man rose to meet him. "Are you certain, Severus?" Lucius asked quietly. "There is no doubt?"

"None at all, my friend. She is the lost Black child."

Lucius ran his hand across his face and stared at the two witches; his wife was still sobbing on her newly discovered cousin. He attempted to wrap his head around the fact that the lost Black child had been returned. For years after her disappearance, parents in Wizarding England had held their children tightly to their chests; after all, if an infant can be taken from her crib in the night, who was to say it wouldn't happen again?

Narcissa gave a watery laugh and pulled back from Lulabelle. She held one arm out to her husband, not willing to fully let go of her cousin. "Come, Lucius. I'd like you to officially meet my cousin Alula."

"Lulabelle," she corrected with a smile. "Only Kreacher gets to call me Alula."

As Lucius walked towards his wife, he asked curiously, "Kreacher?"

"The house elf," Severus replied from behind him.

Lucius scoffed at his answer. In a louder tone, he sneered, "Why would an _elf_ get special privileges?"

Lulabelle glared at him. "Because he's bound to the House of Black. What he says, goes."

"I beg your pardon," Lucius scoffed incredulously, but was interrupted by both witches speaking in tandem.

"It's his House," they stated, then looked at each other and laughed.

"You've read the book!" Lulabelle said excitedly.

"Of course I have," Narcissa replied. "You haven't finished it, or you wouldn't have mentioned it in front of members of other houses," she added with a raised brow.

"Oh, shit," Lulabelle said, eyes wide. "But no one else has read it yet, I promise!" Narcissa pursed her lips at the tiny witch, then laughed and hugged her again.

Lucius was watching this exchange in utter confusion. Severus was pinching the bridge of his nose, resigning himself towards never reading the book he'd been looking forward to devouring.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _You've read the book!" Lulabelle said excitedly._

" _Of course I have," Narcissa replied. "You haven't finished it, or you wouldn't have mentioned it in front of members of other houses," she added with a raised brow._

" _Oh, shit," Lulabelle said, eyes wide. "But no one else has read it yet, I promise!" Narcissa pursed her lips at the tiny witch, then laughed and hugged her again._

 _Lucius was watching this exchange in utter confusion. Severus was pinching the bridge of his nose, resigning himself towards never reading the book he'd been looking forward to devouring._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Seven**

* * *

 **July 5, 1992**

"Tell me everything!" Narcissa demanded with excitement as she pulled Lulabelle down on the settee. Lucius raised a brow at his wife for giving his seat to the tiny witch, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself and moved to sit on an armchair near Severus.

"Well, we went to the bank the other day, and I was given an inheritance test." She ignored Severus' scoff at her words and continued, "Turns out that since Sirius is in prison, I'm the de facto Head of the House of Black. We've been stayin' at Grimmauld Place ever since; that's the house I wanted help decoratin'. It looks more like a funeral parlor than a home."

Narcissa brushed off her confusion at the term 'funeral parlor' and said, "Aunt Walburga had rather… interesting ideas about proper decor."

"You're tellin' me!" Lulabelle exclaimed. "Just 'cause your last name is Black, doesn't mean everything in the house should be black! No wonder she was so hateful; it's hard to be happy when you're surrounded by darkness. We need to brighten it up in there."

"I take it you've met her portrait," Narcissa said with a smirk.

"Ya mean the one yellin' at me for lettin' half-bloods contaminate her house? Yeah. We've met," Lulabelle said dryly. Severus gave her a sharp look and she nodded in understanding; they'd discussed not mentioning Harry before they arrived at the Manor.

"I'm sure she used family magic to permanently affix her portrait," Narcissa said regretfully. "I can try to help you reverse it…"

"Oh, no need. We already got it down."

"However did you manage that?" Lucius asked. He was well versed in family magics; it was astounding that this small woman, one who had only recently learned of her magical ability, had been able to counteract them.

"I just cut out the wall around the portrait. Worked like a charm," Lulabelle replied.

Narcissa gave a surprised laugh. "I see," she said, then giggled when she pictured it. "I don't imagine she cared for that at all."

"Nope," Lulabelle said with a wide grin. "She's pretty pissed about bein' stuck up in the attic, too."

"You mean angry, sweet witch. Not pissed," Severus corrected with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgettin' that means drunk here." Lulabelle sighed, adding, "Y'all sure talk weird."

Narcissa grinned at her cousin. "You'll have to show me how to 'cut out' a wall, Lulabelle. If the portrait of Lord Nicholas de Malfoy continues to make comments about the size of my backside, I may decide to remove him as well."

"I think not," Lucius stated rather rudely, then thought better of his words. "Perhaps we can see about permanently silencing him instead."

"That would be lovely, thank you dear," Narcissa replied, surreptitiously rolling her eyes in his direction, much to Lulabelle's delight. To the younger witch, she said, "Is there anything else you need help with other than clothes and decorating? I would be delighted to assist you in any way…"

"Actually, there is, Cissy. 'Member how Lou said I was a Seer?"

"Of course," she replied, curious to hear where this was going.

"Well, I know some things that are gonna happen, and we wanna stop it. Imma need your help with that."

"Certainly! Anything you need, just don't hesitate to ask," Narcissa replied, thrilled to be able to support her long-lost cousin in any way that she could.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear ya say that, Cissy. This'll make things so much easier," Lulabelle said, squeezing the other woman's hand in thanks. "First, I need the book Voldemort gave to Lucius."

Silence greeted this pronouncement.

After a few moments, Lucius was able to say, "I beg your pardon?"

"Lil' black book, leather cover, pages all blank, says 'T. M. Riddle' on the back?" Lulabelle described, reaching her hand out to calm Sinaka. The large dog had risen from his conjured bed at the tone with which Lucius had spoken, and had come to her side.

"And why, may I ask, do you need it?" The blonde man said, deliberately keeping his voice even.

"Tell me true, now. Do ya know what it is, Lucius?"

He blinked at her. "It is a book."

Lulabelle sighed in exasperation. "What kinda book?"

Lucius was quiet for a moment. He'd never actually known what the book was, if he was honest with himself. The Dark Lord had simply presented it to him and asked that he keep it safe, claiming it was an honor to do so. He'd barely flipped through the blasted thing, just long enough to realize it was completely blank, before placing it in his tutum regio and all but forgetting about it.

"I am not sure, to be honest. I was told it was heavily charmed, and I assumed it was cursed in someway, but I have never taken the time to find out for certain."

"You're sure?" Severus asked sharply. "You have no idea what it is?"

"Of course not, Severus," Lucius replied, offended. "I have just said as much!"

"What is it?" Narcissa asked softly, both wanting and fearing her response.

Lulabelle looked to Severus for assistance. "It is how a basilisk shall be released into Hogwarts this next school year. That is all you need to know at this time," he said sternly. Narcissa paled.

"Lucius," she hissed. "Give them the book!" Her husband scoffed at her.

"I shall need more information than that, old friend—" he started to say to Severus, but Lulabelle cut him off.

"Fine. _You're_ the one who makes it happen, Lucius. Ya get into a fist-fight with Arthur Weasley in the middle of Diagon Alley, and slip the book into lil' Ginny Weasley's cauldron. _You're_ the reason it gets taken to school. _You're_ why a giant snake get released from the Chamber of Secrets and starts petrifyin' kids. _Kids,_ Lucius."

Lucius' face was white with shock as he sat back heavily against his chair. Narcissa stood up and faced her husband.

" _Get. Them. The. Book. NOW."_ she demanded, her beautiful face contorted into a pale grimace. _"Draco_ will be there with the basilisk! If he is harmed in anyway…"

"Of course, my dear," Lucius spoke quietly. "Of course. Allow me to retrieve it. If you would excuse me," he said, then took a deep breath as he stood to leave the room. Once he had gone, Narcissa turned to Lulabelle.

"Is Draco harmed? In the future you have seen, is my darling boy harmed by the basilisk?" she whispered, as if unwilling to put full voice to her fears.

"Not by the basilisk, no," Lulabelle said, but before Narcissa could finish sighing in relief, she went on. "He _is_ harmed, though."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and she sat back down. "What happens?"

Lulabelle glanced at Severus, who nodded. "Voldemort comes back, Cissy. He comes back, and he lives in your house. Lucius goes to Azkaban, and Draco gets marked. It just gets worse from there, but we're gonna stop it."

"What can I do?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well, that depends," Lulabelle said softly. "What's more important to ya? Your pureblood ideology, or your family?"

Narcissa looked at Lulabelle sharply. _"Nothing_ is more important to me than my son," she hissed.

Lulabelle smiled gently and squeezed her cousin's hand. "We're gonna get along just fine, then."

* * *

When Lucius returned to the room, he silently handed the small, leather-bound book to Severus. Only once the darker wizard had secured it in one of the deep pockets of his robes did Lucius speak.

"Severus, truly I did not know what the book was. I still do not fully understand it. You must know that I would never risk my son," he said stiffly.

"I know, Lucius," Severus sighed. "And thank you."

"What else was it you required, if I may be so bold to ask?" Lucius enquired of Lulabelle.

"Just a lil' somethin' about your elves, but Cissy just told me y'all have horses!" she said excitedly.

The blonde wizard quirked a smile at the tiny witch. "We do. We keep several in the stables behind the manor. Would you perhaps like a tour?" He had decided that he would foster a relationship with the woman, albeit a platonic one; after all, as of the the beginning of the year and the death of her father, his wife had no remaining family members left alive who were not residing in Azkaban. Lucius certainly did not count those who had been disowned, although he was aware of them. He simply chose not to acknowledge their existence.

"Of course!" Lulabelle replied, standing from the settee. Lucius offered her his arm and she took it, saying, "I was expecting' y'all to have Abraxans or somethin', but Cissy says they're regular horses."

Severus and Narcissa glanced at each other resignedly; both knew that once Lucius got started on his horses, it took forever to shut him up again. Severus offered Narcissa his arm as Lulabelle chattered excitedly to Lucius.

"I take it my cousin is an equestrian?" Narcissa asked Severus.

The tall man sighed. "Apparently she 'showed' them in her youth," he replied. As they followed the other pair out of the room, he added, "She runs a foundation in Oklahoma for abused and neglected children, and they utilize horses there as well."

"A noble endeavour," she said softly.

"Quite," he replied, then snickered. "She also said that although she doesn't have as much time as she would like for riding, she does get to work with them often."

"And that is funny because…"

"Because she said she was 'busier than a one-legged man in an arse-kicking contest.'"

"Oh my," Narcissa giggled. "I shall have to see what I can do about getting her ready for her introduction to society," she mused, and Severus scoffed.

"I dare say that were it not for Lucius' beliefs, she would have been a societal equal to the Malfoys. And that is without the Black fortune."

Narcissa glanced sharply up at Severus as they left the house and started for the stables. "Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

"I have been told that her father is in oil. After her inheritance test at Gringotts, I may have… attempted to… distance myself, assuming that…"

Narcissa patted his arm, acknowledging his meaning without forcing him to continue. He nodded at her in appreciation and went on.

"After hearing just how much she had inherited, I was surprised at her lack of reaction. She told me that the entirety of the Black fortune was enough to be comfortable, but not what she was used to."

"I see," Narcissa said softly, not showing her shock at his words. After a moment she said, "I wonder if her rather… colorful way of speaking is because she was raised by muggles, or because she was raised in America?"

"I am rather sure that it is mostly due to her father's influence," Severus replied, "and his instance upon knowing how the family business worked. She has said she grew up with 'roughnecks', which is what the oil field workers are called. And before you get any ideas on how to… change her," he added sternly. "Let me assure you that I shall never forgive you should you succeed."

Narcissa grinned fully at the man by her side, one she had called a dear friend for over a decade. "Is that the way of it, then, Severus?" she asked.

He looked down and raised his brow at her as they entered the stables. Before he could respond, however, they both were startled by Lulabelle's audible gasp. Looking ahead quickly, Severus saw his witch reach out to clutch at Lucius' arm. He was about to rush to her side when she turned to the blonde wizard and said, "Y'all have Friesians?"

Lucius looked back over his shoulder at his friend and his wife, and smirked. Turning back to Lulabelle, he said, "But of course, my dear. We primarily breed Thoroughbreds, but we have four Friesians as well. Would you care for a closer look?"

Lulabelle was already across the stable and climbing on the bottom rail of a stall. She spoke quietly into the small area, and soon stepped back as a long, elegant head poked over the stall door. Severus watched, a fond smile upon his face, as she gently rubbed the nose of the large animal. When the horse leaned down to place his forehead against hers, she giggled, and Narcissa watched Severus' soft smile turn into a full grin.

"Hey Lucius, y'all got any apples 'round here?" Lulabelle called.

"Of course," he replied, Summoning three from the feed storage room. "Would you care for a ride on Nienke?" he asked, barely able to keep the glee he felt at finding a kindred spirit from showing upon his face.

"I'd love to, but maybe next time. I'm not dressed for it," she said with a tone of pure regret. The horse nickered at her, as if in chastisement, and she fed the beautiful mare another apple.

"Don't be ridiculous. We have plenty of riding attire," Lucius stated. "The dressing room is just there," he gestured towards the area of the stables that held the tack room as well. "Call for Tippy if you need assistance dressing, my dear."

Lulabelle squealed, kissed Nienke on the nose, and shot off to change. Severus and Narcissa approached the man as he watched her go. "Will you two be joining us?" Lucius asked the pair.

Severus sighed. He was a fair rider, but it was not his favorite thing to do. Still, he knew it would make his witch happy… "I suppose," he replied. "Narcissa? Shall you be riding as well?"

"I'll just go change," she said, knowing that her competitive husband would try to push to see just how well her cousin rode. Severus would need someone to ride with; she could already tell the other two would leave them behind quickly.

As Narcissa entered the changing rooms, she could hear Lulabelle questioning the stable elf from the next room. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Those be your half chaps, Mistress Blackburn."

"Just call me Lulabelle, Tippy. And don't y'all just have jeans, or somethin' other than these weirdo britches?"

"Oh no, Mistress Lulabelle. We just has the jodhpurs."

"Why do I hafta wear a jacket? It's summer!"

"Tippy not be knowing, Mistress Lulabelle. Tippy be sorry…"

"Dammit! Stop, Tippy! I'm not mad at ya, I'm just confused! _Please_ don't hurt yourself…"

At that point, Narcissa entered the room. "Tippy, stop that at once," she commanded. The elf froze in the middle of banging her head against the wall. "Now then, Lulabelle, please tell me what the problem is," she said with a laugh.

Lulabelle threw her hands in the air. "I've never even used half this stuff, Cissy! All I need is a pair a jeans and some boots! _Real_ boots, not those fancy things," she said, exasperatedly gesturing towards the knee-high dressage boots.

"And do you have those things here?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course not! I didn't even know y'all had horses!"

"I meant in England, Lulabelle. Do you have them in England, or are they all still in America?" she said patiently.

"Oh. Yeah, I do; they're at Grimmauld Place. Why?"

"Call for your elf," she suggested. "Ask Kreacher to bring them to you."

Lulabelle sighed. "If this is what's 'proper', he won't do it. Mind if I call for Kritter instead?"

* * *

A short amount of time later, Severus and Lucius had finished changing and were stood waiting for the two women to reappear. When the door to the changing rooms opened, both men turned to look.

"I apologise for the delay, gentlemen. We had a small issue that needed to be addressed, but the matter has been taken care of," Narcissa explained.

"Is everything alright?" Severus asked immediately, and Lucius raised his brow at the man's tone.

Lulabelle walked out behind Narcissa, brushing her hands down the front of her Led Zeppelin t-shirt as she finished tucking it into to her old, faded jeans. "Yeah, Lou. I just had to call Kritter to bring me somethin' to ride in. I didn't know what to do with all the fancy shit in there…" she mumbled the last part and Severus grinned at her.

"I believe you mean 'posh shite', sweet witch," he replied, and Lucius scoffed incredulously at them both.

"What _are_ you wearing?" the mildly offended man asked.

" _Normal_ clothes," Lulabelle stated, as if he were slow. Before he could respond, she groaned. "Oh, you're not gonna have regular saddles, either. Damn, it's been years since I've ridden English."

Narcissa's eyes flicked towards Severus and they shared a grin at her unintentional euphemism. Lucius refrained from rolling his eyes at the small witch's disparity and snarked, "You could always ride barebacked if you would be so inclined," fully not expecting her to acquiesce. He was therefore quite surprised by her next words.

"That'd be great, thanks, Lucius!"

"I assume you'd like to ready Nienke yourself?" he scoffed, gesturing towards the tack room.

Lulabelle gave him an odd look and said simply, "Well yeah." She tilted her head a bit at him, as if trying to figure him out, then shrugged and walked towards the tack room. Lucius turned to his wife and friend with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

"I daresay she knows more about horses than you, dear," Narcissa commented as they watched the tiny witch enter the tack room. Before her husband could respond, she added, "When was the last time _you_ readied Maximus, Lucius ?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his wife, and stalked off towards his prize thoroughbred's stall.

"Choosing sides already, Cissy?" Severus asked with a slight smirk.

Narcissa sniffed at the tall man by her side. "I shall _always_ be _first_ a Black," she replied with a haughty tone, and walked towards her own horse's stall.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

This is the end of my pre-written chapters, y'all. Starting next week I will post as I finish them, probably once a week.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Choosing sides already, Cissy?" Severus asked with a slight smirk._

 _Narcissa sniffed at the tall man by her side. "I shall_ always _be_ first _a Black," she replied with a haughty tone, and walked towards her own horse's stall._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Eight**

* * *

 **July 5, 1992**

Severus and Narcissa were riding genteelly down the path through the gardens behind Malfoy Manor, Severus on the bay he usually rode when called upon to do so, and Narcissa astride her beloved blue roan.

"Certainly did not take long for them to leave us behind," Severus commented dryly.

"Were you perhaps expecting differently?" Narcissa questioned with a smirk for her companion.

Severus sighed. "No, perhaps not." Lucius and Lulabelle had taken off at once as soon as they were out of the stables, racing like children on brooms. "I find myself thankful for Lucius' insistence upon riding, for once. She needs this."

Narcissa was silent for a moment, then said, "It must be hard for her, to be so far from home."

"You've no idea," he muttered.

"How is she adjusting?" Narcissa wanted to know.

"She tries to not show how much she misses her family, her home. She is rather of the opinion that the British are rude and uncouth, given several separate encounters with various persons, your husband included."

"I shall never forget the look upon Lucius' face when she said 'the grown-ups are talking', Severus," Narcissa said with a laugh. "I wasn't aware that his face could turn that shade!"

"Quite," Severus smirked in reply.

"And are the two of you…" she said leadingly.

"Why Cissy, are you asking me to kiss and tell?" Severus snarked with a grin.

The beautiful witch huffed at him. "I think it would be wonderful for the two of you to have a relationship, Severus. You know I've never been as… fanatical as my sister or my husband about blood purity," she chastised.

Severus turned in the saddle as much as he could to fully face her. "You do realize that you have two sisters, Cissy."

Narcissa schooled her face to be deceptively calm. "I am aware," she stated.

Severus looked at his friend, attempting to judge her sentiment from her expression alone. "And, should your previous head of house not banished her, would you have been accepting of her relationship?" he asked quietly.

"I…" her eyes filled with tears, but she ruthlessly pushed them down. She had shown enough emotion for one day. Taking a breath, she said, in what was nearly a whisper, "I miss her. So very much."

"Lulabelle has already asked how to 'un-burn' people back onto the family tapestry," Severus admitted quietly. "I dare say that if you truly are a Black first, you shall be reunited sooner rather than later."

The thundering of hooves precluded any reply Narcissa would have made, and both friends looked behind them to see Lucius and Lulabelle approaching at speed.

"Lou! That was great!" Lulabelle exclaimed when she had slowed next to the pair, beating Lucius to them by several seconds. "Nienke rides like a dream!" She leaned forward to rub the horse's withers as she spoke. "Don't ya, pretty girl?"

Severus quirked a smile at his witch. "Charming the horses now?" he asked.

Lucius slowed to a walk beside them as well. "She has no fear, old friend," he told Severus. "Gave Nienke her head without a thought, and made jumps that I wouldn't have attempted without a saddle," he praised, making Lulabelle laugh.

"And when was the last time ya rode bareback, sugar?" she asked. "Maximus is just as pretentious as you!" Rolling her eyes at the haughty palomino, she turned back to Severus. "And what's this pretty boy's name?" she asked.

"Roseus," Lucius answered for him with a raised brow. He was reminding himself that she was his wife's cousin, no matter the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her upbringing. Surely Narcissa could help school her in proper etiquette.

"Roseus," Lulabelle repeated. "Seriously?"

"Yes," he drawled.

"Ya named him Roseus?"

"I did," Lucius said stiffly.

Lulabelle started giggling. "Oh that's… that's hilarious!" she laughed. "I love it!"

Lucius cracked a smile at her. Severus and Narcissa exchanges glances, not quite understating the humor. Lulabelle noticed, and explained, "Roseus is Latin for bay. He's a bay colored gelding." Understanding dawned on their faces. "Is yours called Purpureus, Cissy?"

"No, I named her Bluebell," Narcissa replied with a smile, patting her mare on the neck.

"Well that's just as appropriate," Lulabelle laughed. "Easier to say, too."

"What are your horses called?" Severus wanted to know. "I assume they have just as interesting names as your pigs."

The group turned and headed back to the stables. "I have an Appaloosa called ᎤᏓᏓᎸ…"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lucius asked.

"U-da-da-lv," she repeated slowly. "It's Cherokee."

"And what does… that… mean?" he asked, deciding not to attempt the unfamiliar word.

Lulabelle grinned fully at him. "He's a chestnut leopard Appaloosa. I named him Spot."

Lucius laughed. "You have several, do you not?"

"Yeah, but we usually let the kids at the ranch name 'em when we get new ones donated. They're mostly all just grade horses anyhow." Lucius nodded at her words, and neither noticed that their companions had no idea what they were talking about. "We have a lot with silly names like Butterfly, Batman, Princess Moonbeam, stuff like that. I did help deliver a foal 'bout six months back; I got to name that one. I called him Jeremy."

"Odd name for a horse," Narcissa commented.

Lulabelle smirked at her. "I'd just quit seein' a boy named Jeremy. The foal was breech, and the boy was a real horse's ass."

* * *

Back in the small parlour once again, Severus announced, "We should be going soon, sweet witch. The curse-breaker should be arriving at any time."

"Curse-breaker?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Yeah; gotta make sure the wards are workin' right. The house has been empty 'cept for Kreacher for so long that Lou said we prolly oughta get 'em checked out," Lulabelle explained.

Lucius nodded in understanding. "Very good. One cannot be too careful."

"Before we go, though, I wanted to ask ya 'bout your house elves."

Narcissa raised a delicate brow in question, and Lulabelle went on, "I want Dobby, but I also wanna make sure your other elves are safe and happy here."

"Excuse me?" Lucius drawled from his place on the armchair. "You _want_ Dobby?"

"Yeah," Lulabelle replied. "I've Seen that he wants to be a free elf. I want ya to free him, and then Imma offer him a paid job."

Lucius looked to Severus in disbelief, but before he could question the tiny witch's words, his wife was summoning the elf in question.

"Dobby?" Narcissa called. Once the trembling elf had appeared in the room, she asked, "Dobby, would you like to be a free elf?"

Dobby stared at his mistress and pulled violently on his ears. "Stop that at once!" Narcissa commanded. "You shall not be punished for your answer, as long as it is truthful. Do you wish to be free?"

"Dobby wishes… Dobby wishes…" the elf couldn't make himself form the words. He was terrified, and everyone in the room knew it. Narcissa and Lulabelle looked at each other, and the older woman nodded at the younger. Lulabelle stood from the settee and knelt before the shaking elf.

"Dobby, my name's Lulabelle. I just wanna know if ya wanna stay here and serve the Malfoys, or if ya wanna be a free elf, and come work for me. I'll pay ya a fair salary, and ya can have time off whenever ya want."

"Dobby could go with kind Mistress?" he asked hesitantly.

"'Course ya can. Ya can wear whatever ya want, too. We'll get ya all the clothes ya ever wanted. Ya just can't hurt yourself. There's no punishments allowed at my house."

Dobby looked fearfully at an angry Lucius, then turned towards Lulabelle. "Dobby would like that very much, kind Mistress."

"Well alright! Glad to have ya, Dobby. Is there anyone else that'd wanna leave here?"

"No, kind Mistress. Only Dobby. Dobby is… different," he replied, scuffing his dirty feet on the floor.

"That's okay, Dobby. I'm a lil' different, too," Lulabelle admitted with a smile.

"I assume you think I will just hand you my servant," Lucius sneered.

Before Lulabelle could speak, Narcissa was on her feet. "I have watched you with this elf, Lucius," she hissed. "Why do you think it wants to be free? You _will_ hand it over, just as you will hand over anything else Lulabelle needs to change the future she has Seen."

"And whom, may I ask, shall make me do so?" he seethed.

Narcissa smirked at her husband. "Me."

" _You?"_ he said incredulously, nearly yelling at his wife as they faced off in the parlour. He had gotten to his feet by this point. "How do you propose doing so?" he scoffed.

"I believe you are forgetting, dear husband, that the Head of the House of Black has the power to dissolve marriages should they prove detrimental to the future of the Family."

Lucius paled, yet his wife continued in the same pleasant yet icy tone. "I will do _anything_ to protect _my_ son, whether that be from outside forces or from his own father. Please do not make me resort to such measures."

* * *

"Holy shit, Lou, I never thought I'd see Cissy so fired up!" Lulabelle exclaimed once they were safely back at Grimmauld Place.

Severus was torn between smirking and sighing. He settled for rubbing a hand down his face. "She is, and has said she shall always be, a Black. Your family is rather known for its… determination."

Lulabelle grinned at him. "Is that British for ballsy or for crazy?"

"Both," he muttered. Glancing down at the still terrified house elf, one who had his previous master's ascot wrapped three times around his neck and was holding Lulabelle's hand tightly, he said, "I do believe you should introduce Dobby to your elves, sweet witch."

"Yeah, good plan, Lou." To the room, she called, "Kreacher? Kritter? Can y'all come in here for a sec, please?" Two pops of apparition were heard, and the elves in question were standing before her. "Hey y'all, this here's Dobby." She gently pulled him out from where he was cowering behind her. "He's pretty scared right now, so be extra nice, okay? We just freed him from a master who didn't treat him very well, so ya might hafta help me out, makin' sure he knows there's no punishments here," she explained.

"Free?" Kreacher croaked at her.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to be a free elf. Imma pay him."

Both Black elves looked scandalized. "Oh no, no no no, Little Miss. You can't be _paying_ house elves!" Kritter exclaimed. Kreacher was beginning to hyperventilate. "You has _bonded_ elves! You can't be _paying_ elves!"

Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at the tiny elf. "Is this a real thing, or do y'all just not like free elves?"

"This a real thing! It weaken our bond!"

"Well, shit." Dobby began to tug on his ears as tears fell from his bulbous eyes, but Lulabelle wasn't done speaking. "Can he just stay here as a guest 'till I figure this out, then?"

"That be fine, Little Miss. 'Long as he _guest_ guest. Not elf guest," Kritter replied, narrowing her eyes at the newest arrival in thought. "He be called Dobby?"

"Yeah…?" Lulabelle trailed off in question at Kritter's words.

"He be _that_ Dobby?"

Severus and Lulabelle both looked at Kritter in shock. "Perhaps Kreacher could show Dobby to his new quarters whilst we speak to Kritter," Severus suggested slowly, and Kreature immediately popped away with the still trembling elf.

Severus cast a several silencing charms, including the Muffliato, and warded the room as well.

"Kritter? Do you… did you…" Lulabelle wasn't sure what to say.

Severus sat heavily upon a stiff-backed chair. "Have you… _read_ … the books?" he asked, not quite believing that such a thing was possible, even with all of the other revelations about house elves he'd learned.

"Yes, Master Lou. Kritter sneak lots of books. Kritter a good elf. Keep nasty books away from my Little Miss. Little Miss only read _good_ books. Nasty books make bad dreams. After that, no more. Kritter check them all."

Severus looked at Lulabelle in question, who sheepishly replied, "I had nightmares for weeks after reading Pet Sematary when I was nine."

He smirked at her, then turned back to the elf. "You are a very good elf, indeed," he told Kritter, who preened under his compliment. "But we need to know that you understand how important it is that no one find out about the books that…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain.

Kritter looked at him as if he were a child in need of instruction. "Kritter know. My Little Miss not a Seer. Little Miss know all about my young master because of books. Kritter keep _all_ my Little Miss' secrets."

Severus quirked a relieved grin. "You are a very good elf, Kritter, and a very smart one as well."

Kritter flounced a curtsy and smiled widely at him. To Lulabelle she said, "Little Miss still need to finish book."

"I will, I promise!" Lulabelle assured her. "I'm sorry I didn't know before I brought Dobby home—"

"If he be _that_ Dobby, it be fine, Little Miss. Kritter make sure Kreacher treat him right."

"Thank ya, Kritter. I just don't know what I'd do without ya," she said with feeling.

"You not have to know. Kritter always been there, Kritter always be there. You not worry, Little Miss. Kritter takes care of you."

Lulabelle dropped to her knees and opened her arms. She hugged the tiny elf close and whispered, "I love ya so much." Kritter just patted her on the back and returned her sentiments.

Once they separated, Kritter suggested that her Little Miss go check on Dobby and make sure Kreacher was treating him right. As soon as Lulabelle left the room, she turned to Severus and said, "Master Lou, Kritter read all about you, too. Kritter know everything Little Miss know. You a good man, but if you hurt my Little Miss you regret it."

Severus raised a brow at her. "Is that right?" he asked imperiously, inwardly grinning at the elf's cheek.

"That right." Kritter crossed her arms and stomped her foot in pointed agreement.

Severus hid a grin, then stopped, remembering something Lulabelle had said earlier in the day. "Kritter, do you know what happened with… Jeremy?"

Kritter huffed. "That no good boy not be problem anymore. Kritter fix his wagon. He not be making Little Miss cry again. Not be making any other Misses cry, either, no sir."

Severus cracked a smile. "Dare I even ask?"

"You ask Little Miss what he did, first. Then you tell Kritter what she say. She tell you what happen, Kritter say what end up. Not till then."

"You're quite vicious, aren't you?"

"Nobody hurts my Little Miss. Kritter just glad you a good boy. You be sure you stay a good boy, you hear me?"

"Of course," Severus replied, wisely hiding his grin.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

This chapter has not been beta'd. I will update it when it has been; all mistakes are as always my own.

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _You're quite vicious, aren't you?"_

" _Nobody hurts my Little Miss. Kritter just glad you a good boy. You be sure you stay a good boy, you hear me?"_

" _Of course," Severus replied, wisely hiding his grin._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Nine**

* * *

 **July 5, 1992**

"Well? How did your fancy people tea go, dear?" Poppy asked with a smile when Lulabelle walked into the sitting room.

"Pretty good," Lulabelle replied cheerily, coming to sit on the settee next to the matron. "Lucius hit on me, so I hit on his wife, then Lou reminded me Cissy's my cousin and _that_ creeped me out—"

"As soon as I have access to a pensive, Poppy. You don't even have to ask," Severus said dryly as he entered the room. "Let me just say it was the best time I have ever had at Malfoy Manor."

"Oh my," Poppy said faintly, hand rising to her chest.

"But they have horses! We got to ride, and then I freed a house elf and brought him home with us. Cissy got all het up and helped me out there; told Lucius what was _what."_

Remus and Harry were watching the conversation unfold with wide eyes from across the room. Hesitantly, Harry asked, "Er, Lulabelle? What does 'het up' mean?"

"Means he pissed her off one too many times and she laid down the law."

"It means," Severus added with a grin, "that Mr. Malfoy was his usual asinine self, and Mrs. Malfoy finally took offense. She also reminded him that the Head of the House of Black has the power to dissolve marriages, should they prove detrimental to the Family."

"That's what I said!" Lulabelle huffed. "She sure did me proud, though." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and grinned up at Severus, who laughed at her.

"It was an altogether enjoyable afternoon," he replied, taking a seat on the other side of Lulabelle.

"What was this about an elf?" Remus wanted to know.

"Oh! They had a house elf that Lucius was just awful to, so I talked him into freeing him." Lulabelle completely ignored Severus' snort and went on, "Dobby wants to be a free elf; to be able to be paid for his work and not hafta be bonded to a family. Apparently I can't be the one to do it since I already have bonded elves, so I gotta figure somethin' out for him. Ya don't happen to need a house elf, do ya Moon Pie?"

"I doubt I would have enough to do to keep him happy, but as a last resort, of course," he replied.

"I'm afraid I have to say the same," Poppy said when Lulabelle turned to her. "Between the elves at Hogwarts and how little time I spend at my own home…"

"That's alright. He's fine stayin' here as a guest for now. Y'all just be sure to be real nice to him. He's a lil' messed up after leavin' the manor."

Their conversation was interrupted when Kreacher entered the room. "Missy Alula has a visitor," he announced. "A Master Weasley. He says he is to check the house," Kreacher sneered. Muttering to himself as he led her away, the others could hear him saying, "As if there is anything wrong with the Noble House of Black…"

"Sir?" Harry asked. "What did she mean when she said Mr. Malfoy hit on her?"

Severus leaned back in his seat, and said, "I believe you would say he was attempting to 'chat her up'."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "But, he's married! Wasn't his wife there?"

Severus raised a brow. "A point Lulabelle made as well."

Harry giggled at his expression, then looked confused. "Wait. She said she hit on his wife."

"She did," Severus said with a nod. Poppy snickered next to him.

"But, they're both girls," Harry continued.

"They are," Severus agreed.

"But, er… Huh?"

"Sugar," Lulabelle said as she came back into the room, Bill Weasley following behind. "Sometimes boys like girls and girls like boys. Sometimes boys like boys and girls like girls. Sometimes boys and girls like both boys _and_ girls, and sometimes they don't like anyone at all. Doesn't make a damn bit of difference, and no one way is better than the other. Don't let anybody ever tell ya different."

"Well said," Severus said softly, and raised her hand to kiss her knuckles when she came to sit next to him.

"There's actually a whole range of sexual orientations, but that's enough for a thirty second explanation," Lulabelle said with a laugh. Harry nodded in confused agreement, and Poppy smirked at the looks Lulabelle was getting from both Remus and Bill.

"Something to add, gentlemen?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," Bill said, and Remus shook his head.

"Very good. It is nice to see you, Mr. Weasley," the matron stated. "I believe the last time I saw you was just after your graduation."

Bill flashed her a grin and said, "I still maintain it was worth it, Madam Pomfrey."

Poppy harrumphed at him. "I doubt that," she stated in her no-nonsense tone.

"What happened?" Harry wanted to know with a slight grin on his face.

"I proposed to a beautiful witch," Bill replied with a far-away smile.

"And ya ended up in the hospital wing?" Lulabelle asked incredulously.

"With no less than a broken nose, a swollen head, and antlers," Severus added, smirking at the younger man.

Remus whistled in appreciation. "I thought only Sirius could make witches that angry," he admitted.

Harry's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Huh?"

Bill took a seat and said, "Well Harry, you see, after the ceremony, the lads and I went down to the Three Broomsticks. After a few too many drinks…" Severus and Remus snorted at this, and Bill laughed. "I may have asked Rosmerta to run away with me. Told her we'd get married and live on a tropical island for the rest of our days, weave clothes from palm fronds, make love on the beach—"

He was interrupted by Poppy clearing her throat and had the grace to blush. "Anyway, it was quite a proposal."

" _Rosmerta_ hexed you for that?" Remus asked, shocked, but Bill laughed.

Rubbing the back of his neck and wincing slightly at the memory, he admitted sheepishly, "Not her; I didn't realize my girlfriend had come in at that point."

"Oh Bill, ya didn't," Lulabelle breathed exasperatedly, while Severus and Remus laughed loudly. Harry was snickering, but Poppy was giving the redhead a stern look of disapproval. Lulabelle was able to see the fondness in her eyes, however.

"Yeah. She was right brassed off; threw a wobbly right there in the middle of the pub. The lads had to help me back to the castle when she was done."

"And this was worth it?" Poppy asked dryly, brow raised.

Bill grinned cheekily at her. "Got me a kiss from Rosie for my troubles, so yeah."

"Oh pish," Poppy replied, but a smile snuck across her face regardless. "Don't you have some work to do, young man?" she asked pointedly.

Bill stood from his seat and said to the room in general, "I went over the wards before I came in, but you wanted the inside checked as well?"

Lulabelle hopped up and replied, "Yeah, lemme show ya to the library first. Kreacher told Harry there were some cursed books…"

* * *

Shortly before dinner, which Bill has been invited to stay for, Dobby was introduced to the gathered people. He seemed hesitant and shy, but soon found himself overwhelmed with joy upon meeting 'The Great Harry Potter'.

"I can almost hear him using capital letters," Severus snarked quietly into Lulabelle's ear. She shushed him with a laugh and led everyone into the dining room.

"Dobby, we'd be honored if you'd sit at the table with us," she said as she sat down in the chair Severus pulled out for her. "I don't wanna make ya uncomfortable, but you're a guest here, and you're more than welcome to join us."

Dobby trembled a bit before nodding. "Dobby would like that very much, kind mistress," he said decisively.

"Call me Lulabelle, sugar. I'm not your mistress. You're free now; ya don't hafta call anyone Master or Mistress again," she reminded him with a smile.

"Oh, I like that, too," the elf replied, grinning widely as he slipped onto a chair. The top of his head was barely visible over the table, and Remus quietly murmured a spell to raise the seat so that he could sit properly. Soon, Kreacher was levitating the Sunday roast to the table, along with the many traditional sides. It seemed that the elderly elf was out to impress the guests, and Lulabelle thanked him for it while inwardly snickering at his motives.

"Any chance I can convince ya to eat with us, too?" Lulabelle asked Kreacher.

" _Missy Alula!"_ Kreacher hissed. "You have not finished book!" With that, he popped out of the room. Lulabelle sighed as the others laughed.

"Well I read that part, so there," she grumbled, making a face at where the elf had disappeared.

"What did it say?" Harry asked as he passed the potatoes to Bill, after scooping an generous portion onto his own plate.

Lulabelle glanced around the table apologetically. "I'll hafta tell ya later, sugar. I got in trouble for mentioning the book around non-Blacks."

"Er, I'm not a Black, either."

She shrugged. "Close enough. Your godfather is a Black, and 'sides, a Black elf told ya to read it." Noticing the interested look on Bill's face, she added, "It's a book about house elves. You're kinda a Black, but you'll hafta ask Kreacher if ya can read it if ya want."

"Ask Kritter; she's nicer," Harry suggested, making Lulabelle laugh.

"Yeah, but she's _my_ elf. Kreacher's bound to the House, not to any one person. He's the boss."

"Speaking of Kreacher," Bill said. "I noticed the remnants of a broken binding curse on him when I was scanning the library."

"Huh?" Lulabelle replied. "His bond is broken?"

"Not bond, Kind Miss. Kreacher has strong bond with House," Dobby offered.

"Oh, good," she said, relieved. "It'd just break his heart if he wasn't bound to the House."

Severus smiled softly at her expression of relief, as did Poppy. Bill went on to say, "This was something cast upon him at some point in the past. I can take a closer look if you want, but I'm not a healer."

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great, Bill, thanks," Lulabelle said worriedly.

"Don't get upset yet, love. Might be an easy job to remove. And if not, the goblins have an excellent facility for elf healing," he offered.

"Do ya mind checkin' him right after dinner?" Her worry had not abated in the least.

"Not at all, love. I'd be happy to."

* * *

"Well, it looks like the curse was cast decades ago, but it was only broken in the last few days. Maybe three, four days at most," Bill announced after thoroughly scanning the elderly elf. "I can't remove the remnants myself, I'm sorry to say. There are traces of a similar magic in the front hall, though, which is really strange—"

"That _bitch!"_ Lulabelle exclaimed. Bill blinked at her in surprise, but she was already scooping up Kreacher in her arms and rushing out of the room, yelling for Severus.

"Lou! Lou! We gotta get Kreacher to the bank! Walburga cursed him!" Severus came running up from the basement when he heard her yell. He caught her in his arms, and she promptly burst into tears.

"Walburga...cursed my...gotta get...help...goblins…" was all the tall man was able to make out between her sobs. Kreacher was trying to both comfort her and get away at the same time, awkwardly patting her head and squirming in her grip.

"Sweet witch, what is wrong?" Severus tried to ask, looking towards Bill as he walked into the kitchen behind them.

"There was evidence the curse was cast years ago; when I mentioned there was similar magic in the hall… er… this," the redhead gestured with his hand towards the sobbing woman. "She said something about a bitch, then grabbed the elf and ran."

Severus nodded, then helped Kreacher free himself from the tiny witch. He cradled Lulabelle to his chest, and said to Bill, "See if you can contact the bank, Mister Weasley. It seems we are in need of their elf healers."

"Yes, sir. May I use your floo?"

"Of course." Severus watched Bill leave the room, then led Lulabelle to the smaller sitting room, keeping his arm tightly around her. After taking a seat, he pulled her into his lap. Kreacher had followed, worried about his Mistress, and not fully understanding why she was so upset.

As Severus ran his hand comfortingly up and down her back, Kreacher nervously asked, "Missy Alula? What can Kreacher do for you?"

"Oh Kreacher," she said slowly, her sobs tapering off. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya, I'm just so worried about ya…"

Kreacher reached out and patted her hand. "Missy Alula good mistress. Like my Master Regulus was."

"Thanks, Kreacher," Lulabelle said through her tears. "I know how much he meant to ya. It means a lot that you'd say that," she told him.

Just then, Bill entered the room, followed by a contingent of goblins in various styles of dress. Before Bill or the lead guards could say anything, a particularly short, young(ish) female goblin was pushing her way to the front of the group.

"Madam Seer, Friend, all that rot. Where is my patient?" she demanded.

Lulabelle gave her a tremulous smile, and pulled Kreacher forward. "Right here, ma'am. Thank ya so much for comin' so fast. I'm just so worried—"

"No place for worries in healing. Do you have somewhere I can examine him?" she asked briskly, already starting to look the affronted elf over.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to my room," Lulabelle started to say as she stood to lead the way, but Kreacher surprised them all by yelling.

" _No!_ No! Kreacher shall _not_ be examined in the Mistress' private quarters! This is Noble House of _Black!_ Kreacher not allow it, not in _Ancient_ House! Kreacher be examined in guest room only!" and with that, he popped himself and the goblin healers out of the room.

Lulabelle looked to Severus in shock at the elderly elf's actions. "He's never yelled at me like that before!" she exclaimed.

"I dare say he's never had anyone care about him like that before, either, sweet witch," Severus replied with a small grin. "I'm sure he's just overwhelmed at the moment; insisting upon propriety may be something of a coping mechanism for him." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Kreacher will be fine. Don't worry so."

"Alkrat is the head elf healer," Bill informed her. "I'm sure Kreacher will be healed in no time."

"I hope so," Lulabelle replied. "I surely hope so."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _I dare say he's never had anyone care about him like that before, either, sweet witch," Severus replied with a small grin. "I'm sure he's just overwhelmed at the moment; insisting upon propriety may be something of a coping mechanism for him." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Kreacher will be fine. Don't worry so."_

" _Alkrat is the head elf healer," Bill informed her. "I'm sure Kreacher will be healed in no time."_

" _I hope so," Lulabelle replied. "I surely hope so."_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty**

* * *

 **July 5, 1992**

"Can I get y'all anything else?"

Lulabelle had just finished pouring tea for the four goblin guards after ushering them into the main sitting room with the other guests. The other two goblins present, besides the head healer, were assisting Alkrat in healing Kreacher in the guest bedroom. Bill was watching her treat the guards as one would treat human guests with no small amount of amazement.

When the guards demurred her offers of food, Bill leaned over to Severus and said, "I've never seen anyone so comfortable with goblins before; not even my other human coworkers."

Severus raised a brow at the younger man. "Why do you think she was made Friend?"

Bill nodded in agreement. "I can definitely see why they did so. She's rather amazing, isn't she?" He pretended not to see Severus' glare, and went on. "She was just as concerned for the elf, too. It's remarkable, really."

Remus came to stand near the two men, having heard their hushed conversation from across the room. "I dare say more of us should take a page out of her book. Acceptance is always a good thing," he stated. Biting back a retort about the other man's 'affliction', Severus made a grunt of agreement instead. "I thought you said she didn't know how to make tea, though?" Remus asked.

Giving him a dry look, Severus replied, "She's not one of my dunderheaded students. She is capable of learning."

Catching the tail-end of the conversation, Lulabelle added, "I also had a good teacher," making the men start in surprise. "But Kritter made the tea, if ya wanna know the truth," she said with a smile. "She doesn't want us to know she's worried about Kreacher, so she's keepin' busy."

Her smile fell with her words, and Severus stepped towards her to wrap his arms around her. "He'll be fine, sweet witch."

"I hope so," she said softly.

* * *

The group, minus Poppy who had gone to see if she could be of service to the healers, had congregated in the back garden. Lulabelle had convinced Bugnuk, the lead guard, to have an archery competition with his crossbow. While Remus was conjuring up several target blocks, Bill handed five sickles to Harry. "I still can't believe she talked them into this," he said.

Harry smirked at the red-headed man. "Want to bet on who wins?"

Bill looked down at the boy. "Nadlirg is one of the Nation's top archers. I'll put a galleon on him."

"I'll put one on Bugnuk; it's his bow," Remus offered, having come to stand near them once he had completed the targets.

Severus and Harry looked at each other, and said together, "Lulabelle."

An hour later (and after several rounds), Gragluff, Lugrig, and Remus all paid up, leaving Bill, Severus, and Harry to split the winnings; Nadlirg and Lulabelle had tied. Severus rolled his eyes at the plans Lulabelle was making with Nadlirg to go hunting in the fall, and pointed out that she meant something else.

"'Hunting' means to hunt with hounds, sweet witch," he informed her. "I believe you mean you wish to go shooting. Unless you are planning on killing deer; then you mean stalking."

Lulabelle looked at him in confusion. "Fox huntin's illegal."

"No… and there are other animals that— Wait. They outlaw fox hunting?"

"Yeah. Don't know when, though. Apparently it hasn't happened yet," she said sheepishly, then mumbled, "Sorry."

Severus chuckled at her. "I've never gone fox hunting in my life. It won't bother me at all."

Lulabelle pursed her lips at him. "Well good; it's not right. Siccin' a pack of dogs on one lil' fox," she shook her head. "But I meant sorry for tellin' things that haven't happened yet again."

"Quite alright."

The group settled on the veranda to relax and talk. Everyone knew they were attempting to keep Lulabelle's mind off of what was happening upstairs. Kritter came out with more tea, this time providing them with pudding as well. Dobby came out with her, along with Sinaka, who had been locked inside during the archery competition.

"Lulabelle?" Harry said. "How come you think fox hunting is bad, but shooting isn't?"

"'Cause they don't eat the fox. They're doin' it solely for sport."

"So you kill things and then _eat_ them?" he asked incredulously, and Lulabelle laughed.

"Where did ya think meat comes from, sugar? The grocery store?" The goblin guards laughed as well. "We'll hafta find out when deer season is. If ya want, I'll take ya with me. You'll hafta practice first, and we can't do that in the backyard…" she trailed off in thought, wondering where they could go. "Do y'all have gun ranges here?" she asked Severus, who choked on his tea.

"You want to give Harry a _gun?"_ he asked, shocked.

Lulabelle shrugged. _"Y'all_ gave him a wand, and ya seem fine with that. 'Sides, I'm not gonna _make_ him do it. Just only if he wants to."

"Can I think about it?" Harry asked. "I mean, I'm not sure if I could actually kill an animal…"

"Oh sure, sugar. Don't worry if ya decide ya don't wanna. Nothin' wrong with that. And ya can still decide ya wanna learn how to shoot even if ya don't wanna hunt."

Gragluff said something in Gobbledygook to Lugrig, who nodded in agreement. Lulabelle looked to the goblins in question, and both guards' cheeks went pink. Bugnuk laughed and said, "They find it a shame you are not a goblin, Madam Seer. You would make a fine wife."

Before Lulabelle could reply, Poppy came outside. "Lulabelle? You can come see Kreacher now—"

She was interrupted when the tiny witch launched herself up and over the side of the couch to reach the matron. "Is he okay? What happened? How's he doin'? What did Alkrat say?"

"Deep breaths, dear. One question at a time, if you please. Kreacher will be fine in a few days. He's sleeping right now, and will do so for quite some time. Come, you need to speak with Alkrat for more information. Gentlemen, if you would excuse us…" Poppy led Lulabelle from the veranda back into the house, followed closely by Sinaka; the men watched her go.

"She truly cares for the elf," Nadlirg commented.

"Little Miss cares for everyone," Kritter said pointedly. "Makes my Little Miss no nevermind if they be human, elf, goblin, or animal. Everyone same to her, 'til they hurt someone she love. Then you watch out."

"Definitely a shame she's not a goblin," Nadlirg replied with a toothy grin, and his companions nodded in agreement. Harry laughed out loud, but Severus narrowed his eyes at the guards.

* * *

"Kreacher is in a magically-induced sleep at the moment. He shall remain that way for two days," Alkrat informed Lulabelle in a rather clipped manner as they stood by the elderly elf's bedside. Lulabelle's eyes filled with tears as she took in just how small he looked in the large bed; his little body barely made a bump in the covers.

Worriedly, she asked, "But he'll be okay? In two days, when he wakes up, he'll be okay?"

Alkrat sniffed at her. "He will be able to _work_ at that time," she sneered. "You haven't lost your servant."

Lulabelle whipped her head around to stare at the goblin in shock. _"He is FAMILY!"_ she whisper-yelled. "How _dare_ you! Kreacher is _not_ a servant! He's _proud_ to be bound to the House of Black, he's the boss…" she trailed off and started to cry. "He's family…"

Alkrat took a step back from the tiny witch as Poppy put an arm around her and glared at the goblin. "My apologies, Madam Seer. I see I have misread the situation."

"Just tell me what happened, please," Lulabelle said, still hurt by Alkrat's words but too worried about Kreacher to say more on the matter.

"Very well," the elf healer took a deep breath. "It appears that someone—"

"Fuckin' _Walburga"_ Lulabelle growled under her breath, and the goblin grinned at the noticeable hatred in her tone.

"Quite. It appears that this Walburga put a binding curse on Kreacher, causing him to adhere to a specific belief system. Any deviations from this belief system, be they by Kreacher himself or by those around him, would cause him to want to punish himself. In addition, he would have unwavering loyalty to the caster of the curse, regardless of whether her orders defied his own beliefs, and this would last even after her death for as long as her magic was imbued in the house."

A sob escaped from Lulabelle before she said viciously, "She just better be glad she's already dead…"

Alkrat grinned fully, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth at the tiny witch's pronouncement. "Please, Madam Seer. Allow me to apologise for my earlier words. I can see now that I have greatly misjudged you; I have never met a human so concerned over a lesser being before."

"He's _not_ a lesser being, but thanks all the same," Lulabelle replied. "He'll really be okay?"

Alkrat nodded. "Yes, Madam Seer. The breaking of the binding was a good thing; even with the remnants remaining, that in and of itself did the elf no harm. Truly he is fine right now, but I have found it nearly impossible to get my patients to rest for the required amount of time. Inducing them to sleep has been the only solution I have come up with to ensure they don't over do it."

"I can see that," Lulabelle agreed with a watery laugh, looking at the small form on the bed. "Ya shoulda seen how upset he was when I hired a cleanin' company. I just didn't want him to hafta work so hard."

"You are quite an uncommon witch, Madam Seer."

"Please, just call me Lulabelle. I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but ya healed Kreacher. I'll always be grateful for that."

* * *

When Poppy descended the stairs with the goblin healers in tow, she was mildly surprised to find the group of males (plus one female house elf) in the sitting room, waiting not-so-patiently for word on Kreacher.

"He shall be fine in two days when he wakes. Head Elf Healer Alkrat was able to remove all traces of the broken binding curse from Kreacher, as well as fully heal the physical and mental frailties caused from his long isolation."

Harry whooped in joy, and the goblin guards all roared their approval, raising their weapons in salute. Kritter burst into tears and promptly popped out of the room, leaving a stunned Dobby and Remus to try to catch the teapot, cup, and saucer she'd left behind in the act of pouring when she fled the room. Severus quirked a small grin and nodded towards the healers in thanks.

"I assume Lulabelle is still with him?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes," Poppy replied, taking a seat next to him and gesturing for the healers to do the same. "I doubt you'll get her away from his room without someone else to keep watch."

"Does Kreacher need to be monitored?" Harry wanted to know, leaning forward in his seat in concern.

"No dear, he's in a magically-induced coma at the moment; Healer Alkrat said it's the only way to get house elves to rest properly. Lulabelle just wants to make sure he's comfortable. It's hard to turn off all that worry at once," the matron replied, and Alkrat nodded in agreement. Harry sank back against the settee in relief.

"I can sit with him if she needs a break," he offered, but just then Lulabelle entered the room.

"I really appreciate that, sugar," Lulabelle said with a soft smile for the boy, having heard his words. "Kritter's with him right now, though. She said she'd set me up a bed outta that armchair so I can stay in there tonight and keep watch. Then she chased me outta the room and told me to get somethin' to eat." She rolled her eyes in exasperation, and Severus came to her side to attempt to escort her to a seat. Lulabelle waved him off, however, and turned to the goblin healers.

"Can I get y'all anything? Tea, or somethin' to eat?"

"No, thank you, Madam Seer," Alkrat said stiffly, her posture and tone causing the guards to look up in surprise. "Again, I can only apologise—"

"No need, and it's Lulabelle," she reminded the healer with a small grin. "I do wanna make a couple appointments with ya before ya go, though. We just rescued poor lil' Dobby from a giant asshole, and Kritter stayed invisible for nearly two decades. I wanna make sure they're okay, ya know, just in case."

Alkrat blinked in shock. "You… you want healing for your elves, for 'just in case'?"

Lulabelle looked at her in bemusement. "Well yeah. I mean, really only Kritter's mine. Dobby's a free elf. I'm workin' on gettin' someone to pay him, since I didn't realize at the time that I couldn't do it, but I'll still foot the bill for him to see ya, so don't worry 'bout that."

Alkrat gaped at the tiny witch. When she failed to say anything in reply, Lulabelle asked, "Do ya have any appointments open this week?"

The guards were beginning to make odd noises behind her, and when Lulabelle turned to look, she saw they were suppressing chuckles. She looked quizzically at Severus, who was gamely attempting to hide a grin of his own. "It seems Head Elf Healer Alkrat is not taking your… personal outlook on the world in stride as well as her brethren," he told her, then a smirk crossed his face. "Although it does seem to be going better than what happened with Lupin."

Remus spluttered at this, and Harry laughed. Before anyone else could voice their opinions, Lulabelle stated, "So about those appointments…"

"Quite, quite," Alkrat replied. "I shall be able to see them tomorrow when I come to check up on Kreacher, if that should be acceptable to you."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Lulabelle said thankfully.

"Very well. We shall see you tomorrow," the goblin replied, and motioned for the guards to depart.

As Lulabelle led the guards and healers to the floo, Bill commented, "Y'know, mum's always wanted an elf." He scratched his chin in thought. "How much are you wanting to be paid, Dobby?"

Dobby turned his wide, bulbous eyes towards Bill, an adoring and hopeful look upon his face. "Dobby will have to think about that, Mas— Mister Wheezy. Dobby will let you know."

Bill chuckled. "Best call me Bill, Dobby. There's a lot of Mister Weasleys if you decide to take the job." Dobby looked excited at the prospect, so he went on. "Still at home are Mum and Dad, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Charlie and I have both moved out; he's in Romania and I'm usually in Egypt."

"Will—will Wheezy Mum like that Dobby wishes to wear clothes?" Dobby asked hesitantly.

"Mum will knit you whatever you want to wear," Bill replied with a genuine laugh. "Jumpers, scarves, socks… you name it, she'll make it."

"Dobby quite likes socks," the small elf admitted shyly, and Harry grinned at him.

"Ron's my best mate, Dobby. I'm sure you'll like the Burrow. I wish you could stay here, but being with Ron would be just as good."

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Harry Potter is too kind, sir," he said with a sniff. "Dobby shall be proud to work for Harry Potter's Wheezy and his family."

"Just be sure to negotiate a fair wage and hours, Dobby," Lulabelle said with a smile, coming back into the room and hearing the tail end of the conversation. "Bill, tell your mama we'll swing by later this week to iron out the details. I wanna make sure he's seen by the healer first." Bill nodded in agreement, and once Dobby had left the room to tell Kritter of his plans, she added quietly, "Tell your folks I'll pay 'em for takin' him on. I can't pay him directly, but I'm still responsible for him. They'll really be helpin' me out if they do it."

"Don't worry, love. Mum'll be ecstatic to get some help."

"Thanks Bill," she said warmly, and gave the man a hug in gratitude. Noticing his smug look, as well as the stormy expression on her boyfriend's face, she went and plopped down sideways on Severus' lap, wrapping one arm around his neck. His arms immediately snaked around her waist and he pulled her to him, establishing whatever it was he thought he needed to establish. Lulabelle inwardly smirked. _'Magical or muggle, American or British, men are men. Sweet baby Jesus please save me from the Y chromosome.'_

* * *

In the private chambers of King Ragnuk, healers Alkrat, Erluff, and Kognott were brought before the king by guards Bugnuk, Nadlirg, Gragluff, and Lugrig.

"Citizens, what news do you bring me from our Friend?" the king asked in Gobbledygook.

Head Elf Healer Alkrat bowed lowly before the king and answered in kind. "Madam Seer was right to be concerned for her elf. He is healed, but currently in a magically-induced coma so that he will get the appropriate rest."

King Ragnuk motioned for her to stand and said, "What was his illness?"

Alkrat growled deep in her throat. "A witch bound him with the Alliges Mentem curse years ago. Somehow the binding was broken, but the vestiges still remained. He also spent years alone with no one to care for, damaging further his mind as well as his body."

The king drummed his long, spindly fingers against the arm of his ornately carved chair. "How did our Friend take this news?"

Alkrat grinned faintly, remembering the woman's reaction. "Like a goblin. She cursed the name of the witch responsible, and expressed regret that she was already dead."

King Ragnuk showed all of his pointy teeth in a wide smile, and the guards raised their weapons in salute to the tiny witch.

"My king," Alkrat continued. "I fear I have misjudged and insulted Madam Seer. Please allow me to make reparations for my mistake and ignorance."

With the slightest twitch of the King's finger, four weapons were trained on the healer. "Explain," he demanded in harsh bark.

Showing no fear, but cognizant of the fact that the punishment for losing a Friend to the Nation was death, Alkrat spoke. "I assumed Madam Seer was like any other witch in regards to her views of house elves. I was insulting in tone when I spoke to her, and proceeded to inform her that her servant would be able to work again soon."

The healers, who didn't work as closely with the king as the guards did, each missed the faint twitch in his cheek when he heard what Alkrat had to say. The guards, however, slightly relaxed their hold on their weapons. No one would be killed today.

"And how did my Friend take these words?"

Alkrat cringed inwardly, noticing the king's use of the word 'my' as opposed to 'our' when describing the Friend. Squaring her shoulders, she took a breath and stated, "Madam Seer informed me that Kreacher was family, and that he was proud to be bound to the House of Black. She said he was 'the boss'. Your majesty, my words made the Friend cry." Alkrat hung her head in shame.

King Ragnuk ran a finger across his top lip. "You call her Madam Seer." It was a statement, not a question, but Alkrat answered anyway.

"After I had apologised to her, Madam Seer invited me to use her first name. I shall do so when speaking with her, as that is her wish, but I do not deserve to be so familiar with her when out of her presence."

"Do you believe she has accepted your apology?" the king wanted to know.

"She has requested appointments for a 'check-up' for her other elf, and for a free elf currently staying in her home. I do not think she harbors any ill will towards me at this time, or she would not have done so."

King Ragnuk was silent for a moment. Finally, just when Alkrat was certain she would not survive, he said, "Begone from my chambers. Continue to keep me updated on the health of Lulabelle's elves. Do _not_ insult my Friend again."

All three healers fled the chambers immediately.

The king turned to Bugnuk. "How is our Friend fairing in the face of all of this?"

The guards each relaxed fully, but still stood in front of the king. Bugnuk answered, "She is planning on sleeping in the room with the elf tonight, even though he will be unconscious. She was visibly worried the entire time we were there, but tried to hide it. We did our best to keep her occupied—"

He was interrupted by the snorts of his fellow guards, and turned to glare at them. When the king raised a brow in question, Bugnuk sighed and said, "We had an archery competition."

"Lost to Nadlirg again?"

"To Nadlirg _and_ to Lulabelle," Bugnuk grumbled. "They tied."

King Ragnuk's laughter roared out through the room. "Sit, sit. Tell me all about it."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

… _Bugnuk sighed and said, "We had an archery competition."_

" _Lost to Nadlirg again?"_

" _To Nadlirg_ and _to Lulabelle," Bugnuk grumbled. "They tied."_

 _King Ragnuk's laughter roared out through the room. "Sit, sit. Tell me all about it."_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty One**

* * *

 **July 6, 1992**

Lulabelle awoke in Severus' arms, as per their usual. She stretched, slowly disentangled herself from the wizard still sleeping next to her, and rolled over, only to promptly fall on the floor with a loud _thud._

"Oww…" she moaned, rubbing her hip and looking around the unfamiliar room. Realizing where she was only seconds before Severus' head appeared over the edge of the bed, she sheepishly looked up at him. "This bed's a lot smaller than the one in our room," she told him.

"It _is_ a transfigured armchair," he drawled, then his expression softened and he extended his arm to her. "Are you alright, sweet witch?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just hurt my pride is all," she replied, and took his hand for the assistance to stand. Instead of allowing him to pull her back onto the narrow bed, she tugged her hand away and went to check on Kreacher.

Severus leaned back against the pillows with his head propped up on one arm. "How is he this morn?" he asked.

Lulabelle wrung her hands together as she looked down at the small, sleeping form. "I think he's fine, but I dunno. Guess we'll just hafta wait 'til Alkrat comes back to know for sure."

"I assume you are up for the day, sweet witch?"

"Yeah, but if ya wanna go back to sleep, go right ahead. Imma go hop in the shower right quick."

Quick as lightning, Severus sat up and grasped her arm to prevent her from leaving the room. "Or we could call for Kritter to sit with him, and _both_ take a shower…" he suggested, pulling her towards himself and speaking directly into her ear. "I find that an excellent way to… start the day." His hand snaked down from her waist and into her knickers.

Lulabelle batted his hands away and whisper-yelled, _"Lou!_ Kreacher is _right there!"_ She pulled away from the dark wizard and started walking towards the door. "Meet me there in five minutes." She winked at him and then flounced out of the room, grinning when she heard him call for Kritter before she even had a chance to fully close the door.

* * *

An hour later, Harry stumbled sleepily into the kitchen where Lulabelle was cooking and Severus was sneaking bacon off a plate where it had been set aside to cool.

"Bollocks!" Severus hissed.

"It's hot, ya big dummy. That's why I said ya can't have any yet," Lulabelle replied, and smacked him with the spatula. They both turned to look when Harry started giggling from the doorway. Lulabelle gave him a wide grin, but Severus scowled at him and sucked on his burning fingertips.

"How is Kreacher doing?" Harry asked.

"As well as can be expected, at this point at least," Severus told the boy. "There has been no change since yesterday, but we aren't expecting him to awaken until tomorrow. Kritter and Dobby are with him now."

Harry slid into a seat at the table. "Er, Healer Alkrat said she fixed his mental injuries as well as his physical injuries. Does that mean he'll be… er…" he trailed off, unsure how to put words to what he wanted to know.

"Nicer?" Lulabelle asked with a slight smirk. "I don't know, sugar. We'll just hafta wait till he wakes up." Now finished with the eggs, she began carrying platters of food to the table. "In any case, he should start actin' however it is he really acts when he's not bein' compelled to obey someone else's idea of right and wrong. We just hafta love him through it." She sat down gingerly on her chair, and Severus smirked at her uncomfortableness.

"Are you okay, Lulabelle?" Harry asked in concern.

She waved him off, saying, "Yeah, I just fell outta bed this mornin'. Forgot we were on that lil' armchair bed and not the big one in our room. I'll be fine, don't worry." She gave the boy a smile, and he snickered at her.

"I don't think I've fallen out of bed since I was little."

"Hush your mouth. Oh damn, I forgot the toast—"

"I'll get it," Harry offered, and popped up to do so. When he was away from the table, Severus leaned over so he could whisper in her ear.

"I believe you landed on the side of your hip, sweet witch. Tell me, why… exactly… are you having trouble sitting?"

Lulabelle glared playfully at him. "I dunno, Lou. You were there in the shower too, you tell me."

Harry came back before anymore could be said on the subject, but both adults ate as if they were exceptionally hungry that morning.

* * *

Poppy floo'd in for Harry's check-up, and began the process of removing his scars. First, however, with his permission she took multiple pictures of the damage with a Wizarding camera.

"I know they took pictures at the hospital, little lamb, but for the Wizengamot trial, it will be best to have at least some magical photographs as well."

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh, unhappy but resigned to having more strangers see his scars. "At least this is the last time I'll have to see them in the mirror."

"That is very true," Poppy agreed. "Would you like me to go ahead, or do you want Severus and Lulabelle here for this?" she asked, placing the camera on the bedside table. "It is a simple procedure, but a rather large event in your young life."

Harry glanced up at her shyly. "I think I'd rather like them here, if you don't mind. You're right, it's a big deal, and if it wasn't… if it wasn't for them—" he broke off to stifle a sob. Poppy immediately wrapped her arms around the boy.

"That's a good lad, you just let it out. After today, you won't have to worry about it anymore." They sat on the edge of the bed together, and matron and student became closer than before; Poppy had always considered herself an 'auntie' of sorts to her little lambs, but Harry was special. Not because he was The Boy Who Lived, oh no. He was special because of who he was as a person, what he'd been through, and how he was beginning to thrive in a safe and loving environment. To this little lamb, she had begun to see herself more as an honorary grandmother. She vowed to herself that she would protect him, make sure he was safe and happy, and perhaps, just maybe, begin to spoil him rotten.

When his tears had tapered off, she sent her nightingale patronus downstairs to let Severus and Lulabelle know their presence had been requested. "Do you think you can lay on the bed, or is there enough room?" she asked the boy as she eyed the large beast sprawled in the middle of the bed. Harry giggled.

"I think I can fit," he said, but didn't sound quite sure.

"Sin! Get down off that bed, ya lazy mutt dog," Lulabelle commanded as the two entered the room. Sinaka groaned and slowly made his way down and across the room to stand by his mistress' side. She affectionately rubbed his ears, and said to Harry, "Big day today! Are ya excited, sugar?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean, yes Lulabelle. Nervous, but excited." He turned to Poppy. "Er, will it—will it hurt?"

"It will feel strange, like your skin is moving in ways it shouldn't, but no, there should not be any true pain. It will mostly be uncomfortable because of the unfamiliar sensation."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Alright." He removed his shirt and lay upon the bed, turning his head to the side so that he could still see the people gathered around him. Lulabelle immediately reached out and took his hand.

"Just squeeze my hand as much as ya need to, sugar. I'm right here with ya. Lou is, too. Poppy's the best there is, ya don't have a thing to worry about."

Poppy blushed slightly at her words, but Harry just nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Little lamb, I'm going to begin now," Poppy said softly, once Severus had walked around to the other side of the bed to grasp Harry's other hand. Not a word between the two was spoken, but both seemed grateful for the contact.

Poppy raised her wand and began casting. She almost sang the words of the spell, and Lulabelle could see the thick, ropey scars begin to soften and move. Soon, they were all but invisible, and then, gone for good. Lulabelle gasped when Poppy stepped back, surprised at not only how perfect the child's back looked, but at how quickly the process was completed. Harry looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Oh sugar, it's like it never even happened at all…" Lulabelle said softly to the boy. Severus quietly conjured a three-sided, full length mirror for Harry to see the results. Lulabelle helped him to stand, and brought him to the mirror. Harry turned this way and that, looking, inspecting, and finally, smiling widely before bursting into tears.

"It's gone, they're gone, I don't, I can't—"

Lulabelle crushed him in a hug, and Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. After a moment of comfort, Harry softly pushed his way free and ran to Poppy, throwing his arms around her neck. "I can never thank you enough," he sobbed.

"Oh, little lamb. You don't have to thank me at all. I'm just glad I was able to help." She looked at Severus and Lulabelle over Harry's shoulder with wide eyes. It was the first time he'd been the one to initiate a hug with any of them.

* * *

Later that morning, Bill arrived to start work on the wards. They left him to it, and gathered in the library for Harry to start his Transfiguration essay. Lulabelle had nicked his first year Charms book since he'd already finished that essay, and settled into one of the surprisingly comfortable and squashy chairs to read. Severus was ecstatic with the find of many out-of-print potions books, several of which he'd been searching for years to acquire.

A tawny owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Lulabelle. Severus handed it an owl treat from one of his many pockets as Lulabelle untied the letter from its leg.

"Oh! It's from Madam Bones!" she said excitedly as the owl flew away.

Harry laid down his quill and asked, "What does she say? Can Sirius come home now?"

"Um, not just yet, sugar," Lulabelle replied, scanning the letter. "She wants to meet with us, with Lou and me, I mean, to 'discuss the potential revelations and ascertain their veracity'."

Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion.

Seeing his expression, she added, "She wants to make sure I'm not a whack-a-doo."

Harry snickered, and Severus sighed. "When must we prove your… non-whack-a-doo-ness?" he asked, and Harry laughed.

"Say it again, sir," he pleaded.

Severus raised a brow and drawled, "No."

"Looks like she has an open appointment at 2:00 if we're free today, or we hafta wait till next week," Lulabelle replied, grinning at both of them.

"I suppose you wish to go today?" Severus asked, looking like he'd rather be doing anything else.

"Aww, you're just the sweetest man. Lemme go call, I mean _floo,_ Remus, make sure he'll be here in time for us to go." She stood and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry asked quietly, "Why are you helping her, sir? I mean, it's obvious you don't want to…" He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"I have no idea," he snarked.

Harry snickered. "Maybe because you know it'll make her happy?" he pressed. "She's so nice; I mean, I know _I'd_ want to do anything I could to make her happy. Like sitting with Kreacher. It's kind of boring to just sit and watch a house elf sleep, but she won't leave the room if no one else is there. It makes her happy that we care about Kreacher, though, so we do it. At least, that's why _I_ do it… sir."

Severus let his hand drop as he stared at the boy next to him. After a moment, he asked, "When did you get so wise, Harry?"

"One can't be a dunderhead _all_ the time," he snarked to his professor, and Severus laughed out loud.

* * *

Remus arrived in time for lunch, and Bill joined them as well, thankful for the break. Over the meal, he informed them that the work on the wards alone would take most of the rest of the day.

"Can ya make it so muggles can get in?" Lulabelle wanted to know.

Bill looked at her in surprise. "I can't remove the muggle-repelling ward, not without obliviating the entire block and half of London when they can suddenly see the house. Why?"

Lulabelle sighed in defeat. "I was hopin' Hermione's folks would be able to visit."

It was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, sugar. Most parents won't let their kids go to their friends' houses without meetin' their folks first. At least that's how it was back home. Maybe when they're a lil' older, but I think I was drivin' before Mama would lemme do it. Plus, we're not even your parents…"

"Perhaps," Remus suggested, "We could connect their home to the Floo Network?"

"Is that even a thing? I mean," Lulabelle explained further, waving a hand as if to erase her poorly worded question. "Is it even allowed to hook up muggles with the Floo Network?"

Severus snorted. "Miss Granger is a witch. As such, she should be allowed access to the floo. We can ask about it at the Ministry this afternoon, if you wish."

"It would still be in a muggle home, even though she is a witch," Bill said contemplatively, but Lulabelle was quick to correct him.

"Lou lives in a muggle home, and _he_ has a floo."

"You do?" Bill asked, quite surprised.

Severus raised his brow at the red haired man. "My… father… was a muggle. The connection to the Floo Network wasn't established until after he… left, however."

"Will that make a difference?" Harry wanted to know. He was quite looking forward to seeing both of his best friends this summer, and hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

Remus shrugged. "My mother was a muggle as well, and we've always been connected to the floo. I don't see how this would be different. Mum was quite adept at floo-travel; she used to say it almost felt like she was doing real magic," he said with a soft smile, remembering his mother fondly. "She much preferred it to Side-Along-Apparition."

"Don't we all," Severus grunted, and Remus and Bill both chuckled; the nausea associated with Side-Along never did seem to dissipate for the passenger, no matter how many times one did it. "You'll be able to decide for yourself which you prefer, sweet witch. I will have to Side-Along you to the Ministry this afternoon. You must use the Visitors' Entrance, as it will be your first time there."

Bill winced in sympathy at his words, and Lulabelle asked, "Is it gonna make me puke?"

Remus started to reassure the tiny witch, but Severus said, "After witnessing your reaction to the carts at Gringotts; yes."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _You'll be able to decide for yourself which you prefer, sweet witch. I will have to Side-Along you to the Ministry this afternoon. You must use the Visitors' Entrance, as it will be your first time there."_

 _Bill winced in sympathy at his words, and Lulabelle asked, "Is it gonna make me puke?"_

 _Remus started to reassure the tiny witch, but Severus said, "After witnessing your reaction to the carts at Gringotts; yes."_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Two**

* * *

 **July 6, 1992**

Severus held Lulabelle's hair back as she retched onto a pile of garbage in a dank alley.

"I am sorry, sweet witch. Side-Along is never pleasant, but the first time is always the worst." He rubbed her back comfortingly as she finished and slowly stood. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, he said, "We'll have to see about apparition classes for you whilst we are here."

"Haha, fuck you. I'm just gonna drive everywhere," she muttered, glaring at him. Severus snorted at her, and Lulabelle leaned over to retch once more.

"I rather find myself looking forward to your first Portkey," he admitted. His witch didn't answer; she simply raised one hand and extended her middle finger over her shoulder as she finished expelling her lunch.

* * *

As they walked toward the red telephone box that housed the Visitors' Entrance, Severus cast mouth-cleaning and breath-freshening charms on Lulabelle. She thanked him profusely, and apologised for her earlier rudeness.

"Quite alright. Although here, we use two fingers, not just one."

"Huh?" she asked, and Severus showed her what he meant. "But that's the peace sign," Lulabelle informed him.

Severus quirked a smile at her, and said, "I believe the difference is in the direction one's palm is facing."

"That's weird. Why would ya—"

"Here we are, sweet witch," he interrupted. "We can continue the discussion of obscene hand gestures at home if you would like, but for now…"

Lulabelle rolled her eyes and preceded him into the telephone booth. It was rather cramped with both of them standing inside, and Lulabelle placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Wanna have a quickie before we go inside?"

Severus burst out laughing. "Most definitely, but I cannot be certain we aren't being monitored even now."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "So?"

"Dial the phone, Lulabelle," he said dryly. "The number is—"

"Six-two-four-four-two, yeah, I know," she said with a pout. Severus simply grinned.

* * *

They exited the phone booth when it stopped moving, and entered the Atrium on level eight. Lulabelle looked around with wide eyes, cataloguing the differences between what she'd seen of the Ministry in the movies, and what she saw before her. Truly it more resembled the description given in the books than the scenes in the movies, much like Diagon Alley; however, she was less impressed this time.

The peacock blue ceiling was indeed beautiful, the golden symbols dancing across in a synchronized display, and the dark wooden floor was polished to a mirror shine. The gilded fireplaces lining each wall were larger than she'd assumed they'd be; even Hagrid would be able to floo in without having to duck. However, it was the Fountain of Magical Brethren that gave her pause.

"Hrmph," Lulabelle scoffed quietly as they walked past, pursing her lips to hide her distaste.

Severus looked down at the witch by his side. "You don't care for the statue?" he asked, rather surprised.

"When I _Saw_ it before," she replied, and he nodded his understanding of her meaning. "It had the centaur, goblin, and house elf looking at the witch and wizard in adoration. It was shit then, but look at this. Even the witch is amazed by the mighty human penis," Lulabelle said quietly, yet still managing to convey her disgust. "Let's all bow down to the wizard, he obviously knows what's best for all the little people," she snarked. Severus managed to hide his surprised laughter with a cough.

"We _are_ a rather patriarchal society," he started to say apologetically, and Lulabelle rolled her eyes.

"I know, Lou. It's just… it shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be like this _anywhere,"_ she said with a sigh. "There was still so much left to do for equality when I left, and now the last thirty years of progress have disappeared…"

Severus patted her hand where it rested in the crook of his arm. "Put it on The List. Fuck the patriarchy, I say."

"Sweet talker," Lulabelle replied with a grin.

They reached the end of the long room, and stopped at the security desk.

"Names, occupations, and reasons for visits, please," the wizard behind the desk said in a bored tone, barely looking up from his desk.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here for an appointment with Madam Bones. With me is Lulabelle Blackburn, Seer, here for the same reason." Severus handed over his Visitor badge as he spoke.

"A Seer, eh?" the wizard replied, now more alert to their presence. He looked Lulabelle up and down, as if searching for proof of her abilities.

As Lulabelle handed over her own badge, she took note of his two-days' growth of beard and slightly rumpled, peacock blue robes. "Yes, sir," she replied. "And you must be Eric Munch, watchwizard for the Ministry."

Munch looked up at Severus in surprise and question, but the taller man shook his head. He'd had no idea of the man's name before this point. "Crikey, you're good!" he exclaimed. "What else can you tell me?"

Lulabelle snickered slightly. "We're fixin' to hand over our wands for ya to register 'em, and then you'll scan us with a Probity Probe."

Munch narrowed his eyes slightly. "Every visitor to the Ministry has to do this; it's common knowledge," he pointed out, a bit disappointed.

Lulabelle leaned over closer to the man. "Is it common knowledge that ya think this is the most borin' part of your job?"

Munch's eyes widened. "Not at all, Miss," he whispered excitedly.

"Well sugar, I'd love to stay and talk, but we really do have a two o'clock with Amelia Bones…"

"Quite right, quite right. Wands please! Must get you fine folks on your way," he replied, now rather eager to assist them. Once the probe was finished, he escorted the pair personally through the golden doors to the bank of elevators, and waited with them until one arrived to take them to the second level. "Have a nice day, and be sure to stop in for a chat whenever you have business at the Ministry!" the smaller man enthused. Severus escorted Lulabelle into the car, and once the doors shut, he rolled his eyes.

"Must you be so kind to _everyone_ you meet?"

"Oh hush, Lou—" she was cut off when the car abruptly lurched to the left and she fell against Severus. The movement had startled her, and just as she was righting herself, they took another abrupt turn, this time plummeting down for a while before jerking to the right.

Just when Lulabelle thought she was going to vomit once again, they came to a stop and the doors opened. "Ugh, I usually don't get motion sick, but this sucks."

Severus chuckled lightly. "After effects of the apparition, I'm sure." He offered her his arm once again, and they set off down the hall towards the DMLE.

Curiously, Lulabelle asked, "Why did we go down? We came in on level eight, and went to level two. I'd assumed the numbers got higher the further down ya go, since everything is underground."

"Magic," Severus drawled. Lulabelle snorted at him, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin. "The numbers don't actually mean anything anymore. Originally, the floors were ordered as you said, but over the years, many departments have moved. However, as a people we are rather set in our ways, and the DMLE belongs on level two. Thus…"

"Well that's… no. That's just dumb. That's dumber than a box of rocks. Sedimentary rocks, even. Igneous rocks are too sharp."

Severus' eyes crinkled slightly; they were approaching the doors for the DMLE and there were several other people around. It wouldn't do to ruin his reputation by laughing in public. "Yes, quite," he managed to say, chuckling inwardly.

He swept open the large wooden door with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement insignia carved into the wood, and gestured for Lulabelle to precede him into the department. His witch looked around, not so much in amazement, but in slight confusion. "Something off?" he asked.

"It looks just like a regular police department," Lulabelle whispered. At that, Severus did chuckle out loud, albeit softly.

"What did you expect?" he asked curiously.

"Well I dunno, a _magic_ police department?" she replied with slight exasperation. "They even have the crappy linoleum!"

"First time here?" The Desk Auror asked with a grin. "You must be a muggle-born. We get that response a lot."

"No no, just American," Lulabelle corrected with a smile. "England sure is different from Oklahoma," she added.

"That's near Texas, right? I have a cousin there, maybe you know him?"

Lulabelle laughed out loud. "That's cute, sugar. Texas is almost four times the size of Oklahoma. Not a chance."

The Auror grinned sheepishly. "Right. How can I help you today?" He looked up at her companion, and paled slightly upon seeing his former Potions Professor glowering at him. "Professor Snape, I didn't see…"

"Obviously," Severus bit out. "We are here to see Madam Bones."

"I'm sorry, sir, she has an appointment at two o'clock; perhaps you'd like to wait?"

"She has an appointment… with… _us,"_ he seethed to the younger man. "Perhaps if you weren't such a—"

His words were cut off when Lulabelle lightly placed her hand on his arm. "Think ya could let her know we're here, sugar? I'd sure appreciate it," she said brightly. The Auror nodded, and left the desk to inform Madam Bones that her two o'clock had arrived.

Once he was out of sight, Severus growled, "If Thomas Milligan was able to become an Auror, I fear for the future of society."

Lulabelle snickered at him. "He's still scared of ya, Lou. How long ago was he a student?"

"I believe you will find most people are scared of Professor Snape," a booming voice said, and Lulabelle turned to see a rather tall woman with shining red hair pulled back in a nearly crimson chignon, a square jaw, and a monocle hanging from a chain around her neck. "Even those of us who were students alongside him, rather than under him."

"Madam Bones," Severus said silkily, clasping her hand but neither shaking it or raising it to kiss. "Allow me to introduce Lulabelle Blackburn."

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Blackburn," Madam Bones stated. Before Lulabelle could reply, she continued, "Please, both of you follow me. We shall meet in my office."

Once they were ensconced in a rather large, comfortably furnished office that was decorated in shades of blue and green, Madam Bones sat down and said, "Call me Amelia. Severus has since we were in school together."

Lulabelle looked at her in surprise as she took her own seat on the other side of the desk. "I didn't know y'all went to school together; I guess I thought… well, I assumed that since you're the Head of the DMLE…"

"That I'd be older?" Amelia replied with a laugh. "I was a year ahead of Severus, and in a different House, but we were still classmates of a sort."

The younger witch gave her an appraising look and stated, "Lou didn't tell me all that. He just said you're fair and almost completely incorruptible. Makes it even more impressive that you're so high up now, especially in this backwards society—"

"Lulabelle is not fond of how women are treated here," Severus cut in smoothly, before Amelia could take offence. "Or other beings, for that matter," he added after a moment of thought.

"Sorry," Lulabelle said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to be rude. I'm just still pissed about that statue."

"Angry," Severus sighed under his breath, and Amelia chuckled.

"One of the perks of being the boss is that I get to floo directly to my office each morning, and can avoid that monstrosity entirely." Lulabelle grinned widely at her words, and Amelia nodded before moving on. "In your letter you mentioned a miscarriage of justice in the lack of a trial for Sirius Black. I dismissed this at first; of course he would have had a trial, we aren't in the habit of locking people up without one. However, I have since searched for the records of said trial, ostensibly to prove you wrong, and was horrified to discover that you are indeed correct. Black did not receive a trial. May I ask how you came by this information?"

"Lulabelle is a Seer," Severus answered for her. Amelia sat back in her seat.

"I see," she said quietly. "And is this all the information you have?"

"Oh no, not at all," Lulabelle replied brightly. "When can we get him a trial, though? Doesn't seem right just lettin' him sit and stew. Plus he's gonna need to be seen by a healer once he's released—"

"Black is _innocent?"_ Amelia nearly yelled in her shock.

"Well yeah," Lulabelle said, bemused. "Why would we care if he had a trial or not if he's guilty?"

* * *

"That went well, I think," Lulabelle said later that afternoon as Severus cast the charm to remove the soot from her person upon their arrival home. "And it sure was nice of Amelia to let us use her floo. That Side-Along shit _sucks."_

"Quite," Severus drawled. Just then, a black blur raced into the room, followed by a messy haired boy who was nearly as quick.

"How'd it go? Is Sirius free? When is he coming home?" Harry asked in a rush, panting slightly after his run. He slung an arm around the large dog who was also panting, the only difference being that Sinaka's tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he did so. Remus made it to the room in time to catch Harry's enthusiastic questions, and flushed slightly upon hearing them.

"We may have spent part of the afternoon talking about what James, Sirius, and I got up to at Hogwarts. I think Harry is rather excited about meeting his godfather now," he said apologetically.

"Nothin' wrong with that," Lulabelle said with a smile, even though Severus sneered in the background. "I'm pretty excited to meet him, too. Unfortunately he has to have a trial first; they can't just release him on my say so. Madam Bones is gonna check up on everything we told her, and then call an emergency meetin' of the Wizengamot for the end of the week."

"So she decided you're not a whack-a-doo?" Harry asked cheekily, making Lulabelle laugh.

"Nope! She gave me Veritaserum and everything."

Remus looked at her sharply in surprise. "I thought Veritaserum was inadmissible in court."

"We weren't _in_ court, Lupin," Severus growled. "And she had… permission." His tone made it clear he still wasn't happy about its use.

"Oh hush, Lou. I gave her a list of questions, and ya said you'd silence me if she deviated too far from it. 'Sides, it all worked out."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, then brightened slightly. "True. And now I know every illegal thing you've ever done."

Harry and Remus looked at her in shock. "I stole my dog," she admitted, rolling her eyes. "He was bein' abused, so I stole him, and I don't feel bad about it one whit." Harry immediately hugged Sinaka, and Remus' eyes softened at her pronouncement.

"You _also_ stole peaches, 'right offa ol' man Conner's tree', sweet witch," Severus snarked with a wicked grin.

"Only to make him a pie!" Lulabelle spluttered, and the men laughed. _"And_ I was eight years old! But it was wrong, and I didn't do it again," she said primly. "He just gave me peaches after that anyway, long as I brought him a pie afterwards."

Remus still had questions, so they moved from the receiving room to the sitting room. Once settled, he asked, "You said he'll get a trial by the end of the week?"

"Yeah. She believed everything once she dosed me," Lulabelle explained, and Severus shook his head at her wording. "The only thing that looked bad was that we didn't have Pettigrew with us. 'Course, once I explained he's kinda stuck right now, she understood." She took a moment to consider her own words, then gasped. "He's not bein' fed! Kritter!"

The tiny elf popped into the room. "Little Miss?" she questioned.

"Can ya get into the safe? I mean, since Kreacher's… well, asleep?"

"Oh no, Little Miss. Kritter not allowed. Kritter can't See where it is."

"Don't fret, sweet witch. He shall be fine until tomorrow."

"I hope so; it'll fuck everything up if he croaks."

"Your concern is astounding."

" _You_ wanted to kill him on sight."

"I have no idea why you are using the past tense in that statement."

Harry started giggling. Lulabelle winked at him, then said to Severus, "Probably a good thing we don't quite know exactly where he is, then."

Severus rolled his eyes at her, and Remus suggested, "Perhaps Bill could find it?"

Severus gave him a considering look. "I would agree with you, but the way your eyes just flashed gold… perhaps it would be better to leave him where he is."

Remus shrugged in response. "He destroyed my pack. Perhaps you are correct."

"Pack?" Harry questioned.

Remus turned toward the boy. "James and Sirius and I, we were pack. It started off as a joke; the werewolf and his friends. When Dumbledore sent me to parlay with the werewolf packs during the war, however, we knew they wouldn't listen to anyone but an Alpha. So…" he trailed off, remembering the past.

"You _marked_ them?" Severus asked harshly.

Remus sighed. "It's not what you think. I didn't turn them. There's a lot of misconceptions surrounding werewolves and pack dynamics—"

"How d'you do it? I mean," Harry hesitated, realizing he'd interrupted. "I'm sorry, I just… how does it work?"

"I marked them while they were in their animagus forms. Yes, it was during a full moon, but animagi are safe from lycanthropy. With Peter being a rat, though, we decided it was best not to mark him. I was afraid that biting him, no matter how carefully, would kill him." He was quiet for a moment before saying softly, "I'm not sure if I regret that or not."

Lulabelle wrinkled her nose in disgust. _"I'd_ be glad I didn't bite a rat. That's nasty." Remus shot her a look of thanks for her levity as Harry snickered. "Now sugar, why don't ya tell me what ya did while we were gone? Did ya get anymore of your homework done?"

"I finished my Transfiguration essay, and Remus showed me shielding charms," Harry informed her. "Did you know that the trace only works for Muggleborns?" he asked.

Lulabelle chuckled at the thunderous look on Severus' face. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Lou. Ya know good and well he's right."

Remus cleared his throat. "I believe you mean 'knickers in a twist'," he said delicately, then immediately cast a shield charm as Severus sent a stinging hex his way.

"Constant vigilance," Lulabelle snickered as Harry rolled off the couch laughing.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Lulabelle chuckled at the thunderous look on Severus' face. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Lou. Ya know good and well he's right."_

 _Remus cleared his throat. "I believe you mean 'knickers in a twist'," he said delicately, then immediately cast a shield charm as Severus sent a stinging hex his way._

" _Constant vigilance," Lulabelle snickered as Harry rolled off the couch laughing._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Three**

* * *

 **July 6, 1992**

"Thanks for the offer, but Mum is expecting me for dinner," Bill said apologetically to Lulabelle when she invited him to stay that evening. "I think she's still miffed that I missed last night."

"That's fine, Bill. Do ya mind takin' her this letter? I wrote to her 'bout Dobby, but it'd be easier to just send it with ya 'stead of askin' Hedwig."

"Sure thing, love. See you tomorrow!" Bill took the letter from Lulabelle and disappeared in a flash of green flames. The tiny witch stayed in the receiving room, knowing the goblin contingent would soon be arriving. While she waited, she took out her trusty notebook and started another list; this one detailing which rooms to start redecorating first, and ideas for what she wanted done.

Soon, the fireplace flared green once more, and two guards stepped out. As soon as the traditional greeting was completed, the fireplace flared again. After the three healers and four guards had all arrived and been greeted, Lulabelle led them to the dining room.

"I'm so glad y'all were able to come for dinner tonight! I found the best lil' butcher shop just up the road; they have so many different kinds of meats! Back home, ya can't sell game, ya gotta shoot it yourself. In Oklahoma, at least. I think ya can in other states. Anyway, I got a nice venison backstrap there, but they called it a striploin. Took a minute for us to figure out what we were both talkin' about…" Severus met Remus' eyes when they heard her explanation as the group passed the sitting room, then rolled his own.

"I've never met anyone who voluntarily offers up the amount of information she does," he admitted to the other man, making Remus laugh.

"And yet Harry tells me you think she'd be a Slytherin," he replied with a small grin, getting to his feet. Harry stood as well, snickering as he did so.

" _She_ thinks she's a Ravenclaw, but she's _obviously_ a Gryffindor," the boy announced.

"Perhaps she's just an American Slytherin," Severus mused, following the two chuckling Gryffindors into the dining room.

* * *

After dinner, Alkrat examined Kreacher. "He appears to be healing well. I shall return tomorrow for his awakening."

"Is the coma on a timer?" Lulabelle asked, her curiosity outweighing her concern in light of the favorable report.

Alkrat and the other two healers each showed their pointy teeth as they laughed. "No, Lulabelle. Perhaps I should have said 'when I awaken him' instead."

The witch flushed and said, "Oh," then laughed in self-deprecation.

"Would you like the other examinations to take place in this room as well?" Alkrat asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine," Lulabelle said hesitantly. "I mean, it's not like we're botherin' Kreacher. And he'll be pissed if we do it in my room… yeah, lemme call Kritter in first, then Dobby when she's done."

Once the tiny elf had popped into the room, the elf healer explained what she wanted to do. After Kritter agreed to the examination, Alkrat began casting diagnostic charms over her person. Erluff and Kognott carefully took down everything Alkrat said on parchment records.

Once the healer had finished, she turned to Lulabelle. "It appears—"

With one eyebrow raised, Lulabelle interrupted. "Pretty sure ya need to be tellin' your patient first," she said. "I'll listen in, since Kritter said she didn't mind if I was in the room. But ya need to tell _her_ what's goin' on, Alkrat. I don't own her; Kritter's her own person."

Before any of the goblins could even blink, Lulabelle was being bopped on the head with a hastily Summoned cleaning rag. "Don't you talk back to Doctor Alkrat, Little Miss! What your mama say, she knew you was so rude? You apologise right this minute!"

"Dammit, Kritter! I _don't_ own you!"

"Kritter know! You still need to use your manners! Things different here, Little Miss. You gonna get in a heap of trouble you let your mouth run off like that."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna— _Ouch!"_ Lulabelle rubbed her backside, looking at the elf in disbelief. "You _shocked_ me!"

"Little Miss talk back like a child, Little Miss get treated like a child," Kritter huffed, crossing her arms and stomping her tiny foot.

Lulabelle dropped to her knees and opened her arms to the tiny elf. When Kritter moved into her embrace, she said, "I'm sorry, Kritter. I just… I don't _own_ you, I _love_ you."

Kritter patted her on her head and replied, "Kritter know. But my Little Miss not need to apologise to Kritter. My Little Miss need to apologise to Doctor Alkrat."

Lulabelle chuckled and stood, Kritter still in her arms. "I'm sorry, Alkrat. It's takin' some gettin' used to, bein' here in England. Please forgive me for how I spoke to ya."

Alkrat, Erluff, and Kognott were staring at the pair, completely gobsmacked. Finally, Alkrat said, "Quite alright. Er, Kritter, your test results show that you are a relatively healthy house elf, one hundred thirty seven years of age, and quite small. I believe your size is a direct result of your prolonged invisibility."

Kritter nodded as if this was to be expected, but Lulabelle was concerned. "So she shrank because of it?" she asked, shifting the elf slightly in her arms and taking a seat on the armchair.

"No; she wasn't able to grow properly. House elves mature at a much slower rate than any other known being. Kritter won't reach her full maturity for another twenty or so years."

"So you're a teenager?" Lulabelle said, looking down at the elf on her lap in surprise. Kritter giggled at her mistress.

"No no, Little Miss. We not be growing like you do. You finish book. You see."

"As a nanny elf, Kritter, you must have been relatively new to the position when you began, er, working for the Blacks," Alkrat said, stumbling slightly over her words in a conscious effort not to cause offence. "May I ask how long…" she trailed off, unsure how to word what she wanted to know.

"Kritter _always_ a Black elf," she replied, straightening up in Lulabelle's lap and squaring her shoulders proudly. "Kritter _born_ a Black elf. Kritter's first own baby be Master Sirius, but Kritter help with Missy Lucrecia and Master Orion. They how Kritter learn to take care of own babies."

Lulabelle squeezed her in a hug. "My brothers were your babies, too?"

"And your daddy and your aunt, yes they were."

"Father. Not daddy. My daddy's in Oklahoma," she corrected, a bit sadly. Kritter patted her hand in understanding.

"Yes, Little Miss. Now _you_ need to have babies. Kritter needs more babies to be taking care of, right this minute!" she stated, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Oh _hell_ no! Kritter, hush your mouth, I'm not even old enough to have babies!"

Four pairs of eyes turned towards the tiny witch with incredulous looks. "Okay, fine. I'm _physically_ old enough. But I'm _so_ not ready for a baby!"

Erluff snorted at her pronouncement, then looked abashed at doing so. "Apologies," she mumbled, and Lulabelle grinned at her. "If I may be so bold, it appears as if you _do_ have a child. Are you not Harry Potter's guardian?"

Lulabelle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he's not a _baby._ He can wipe his own ass and everything." She looked pensive for a moment as the healers laughed and Kritter gave her a reproachful glare. "Least I _think_ he can. Guess I never actually asked…"

* * *

Dobby was healed of a few incorrectly set bones and some mental trauma, but avoided being placed into a healing coma by virtue of not currently being bound to a House or person. As a guest of the House of Black, Alkrat had been assured he would not be asked to do more than sit with Kreacher.

"Sure would be nice if human psychology worked like elf mind healin'" Lulabelle commented once Dobby's procedure was finished. "Make life a lot easier, at any rate. Hey, ya don't happen to have a recommendation for a mind healer, do ya Alkrat? Specifically one who works with kids."

"I do not, I'm sorry to say. Madam Pomfrey should, however. Does Harry Potter… I must apologise once again. That is certainly none of my business." The elf healer flushed and looked down, but Lulabelle waved her concerns away.

"You're fine. Yeah, he needs to see someone; it was recommended when we were at the muggle hospital just after gettin' him. And when Sirius gets home he'll need to see someone, too."

"I'm afraid the best I can offer you is a recommendation for an Animal Healer, unless you have other beings who need help as well."

Lulabelle snorted. "Well my brother is a dog animagus; think if he pisses me off I could have him neutered?"

"I quite like you, Lulabelle."

"I quite like ya too, Alkrat."

* * *

"You seem… out of sorts, sweet witch," Severus said when she'd returned to the sitting room after seeing the goblins out. "I thought you said Kritter was fine, other than the size issue."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Kritter just made some comments that got me thinkin'."

"About what, Lulabelle?" Harry asked from where he was laying on the floor next to Sinaka.

"'Bout you, mostly, sugar," she replied, giving him a warm smile.

"Kritter asked about me?" the boy said, surprised.

"Not exactly," Lulabelle said with a chuckle. "She said I needed to have babies." She laughed loudly at the way Severus' face paled with that pronouncement. "That was my reaction, too, Lou." She turned back to Harry and said, "Then Erluff pointed out that you're a kid and I'm your guardian, but I said that's different because ya can wipe your own ass." Remus made an odd choking noise at this, but she barely spared him a glance and kept speaking. "Ya _can_ wipe your own ass, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Have done for awhile now," Harry replied dryly, then grinned at the tiny witch sitting under the arm of his professor. He giggled when he noticed Severus pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But I was thinkin', has anyone had 'the talk' with ya yet?"

"What 'talk'? Like about, er…"

"Not the sex talk, although you'll need that one too. I meant about puberty."

"Oh. Er, no?"

"Well, over the next couple years or so—" her words were abruptly cut off when, with seemingly one fluid movement, Severus silenced her, stood, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"You'll thank me for this later, Harry. Lupin, educate the boy." With that, he stalked out of the room towards the stairs, Lulabelle pounding him on the back the whole way.

Once in their bedroom, Severus magically locked the door before setting her down on the bed and canceling the silencing charm. "What the _fuck,_ Lou!"

"Sweet witch—"

"Don't you 'sweet witch' me, mister—"

" _Lulabelle!_ You will sit down, and you will listen to me!" Rather shocked at his tone, Lulabelle acquiesced. "I know you come from a more… progressive time, but I _cannot_ imagine that in the next thirty years, it becomes commonplace for beautiful women to teach preadolescent boys about puberty! You would have _mortified_ that child, and any information you gave him would not have been retained."

"Well what does how I look have to do with anything?" Lulabelle asked, confusion slipping past her anger. Severus stopped pacing the room and looked at her before replying.

"You're barely ten years older than him, and absolutely stunning. Do you really think he wants _you_ to be the one to talk to him about growing hair on his goolies?"

As quickly as her jaw dropped, she closed her mouth and pressed her lips together. A snort slipped out, and she dissolved into giggles and fell back against the bed.

"I was an eleven year old boy once, too, Lulabelle. Having someone like you talk to me about puberty would have been excruciating." He sat down heavily on the bed next to her. "I do apologise, sweet witch, but I _had_ to stop you. Immediately."

"Yeah yeah, I see that now." She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "I just have one question." Severus raised a brow. _"Goolies?"_

* * *

Later that night, just before bed, Harry slipped into the library where Severus was reading yet another out-of-print find. Seeing that Lulabelle was not in the room, he released a sigh and said, "Severus?"

"Yes…?" Severus drawled, slowly dragging his eyes away from the text.

"Er, I just wanted to… um…"

Severus gently closed his book and set it on the side table next to his chair, giving the boy his full attention. "You wanted to…" he prompted.

Taking a breath and visibly steeling himself before speaking, Harry said, _"Thank you,_ sir. For… for taking Lulabelle upstairs earlier."

"Of course," the man said, refusing to let himself smile, lest the boy take it the wrong way. "I _did_ take a vow to protect you from those who mean you harm, and I cannot imagine you emerging from _that_ conversation with _any_ witch and still be in full control of your mental faculties," he snarked, making Harry laugh. Noticing that the boy still looked pensive, he added, "You may always come to me if you have any… questions or concerns, Harry. About anything, of course, but especially about… this."

"Really, sir?"

"Really."

"Well, I do have one question…"

"Yes?"

"Why, _exactly,_ do we need hair in our armpits?"


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Noticing that the boy still looked pensive, he added, "You may always come to me if you have any… questions or concerns, Harry. About anything, of course, but especially about… this."_

" _Really, sir?"_

" _Really."_

" _Well, I do have one question…"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Why,_ exactly, _do we need hair in our armpits?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Four**

* * *

 **July 7, 1992**

Tuesday dawned bright and early, as Poppy wanted to see Harry before his nine o'clock appointment with the muggle caseworker. After completing their morning ablutions and choking down a hasty breakfast, Severus, Lulabelle, and Harry were stood in the receiving room, waiting for the matron to arrive.

With a wide yawn, Harry asked, "How long will it take to get to Surrey? I don't quite remember."

"'Bout an hour, sugar," Lulabelle said as the fire flashed green and Poppy stepped through.

"Good morning, everyone! Let's get you checked out, little lamb. I know you have places to be today."

Harry seemed rather quiet as Poppy cast her charms over his person, congratulating him on another two pounds gained. Finally, having sussed out his reticence without needing to ask, she commented, "You do know, little lamb, that there is absolutely no chance of being taken away from Severus and Lulabelle today, correct?"

Harry inhaled sharply and looked at her with wide eyes. "I—I didn't…"

"In fact," Poppy went on in the same, almost blasé tone, "The only reason you have to go see this caseworker at all is because it would be easier if the Dursleys were to be tried in muggle court before their Wizengamot trial. And as I am sure you are well aware, your professor is quite an accomplished wizard. If there are any problems at your appointment, Severus will simply Confund the muggle and whisk you away."

Harry took a couple a deep breaths before relaxing his shoulders slightly and giving her a small grin. "Thank you," he said quietly. Poppy nodded her head and hummed in response, not wanting to bring attention to his nervousness.

"Now then, I have a few recommendations for you," she said to the adults. "Two are for mind healers, one of whom deals exclusively with paediatrics, and one for a vision healer who will be able to fit Harry with new glasses containing the proper prescription. All are able to provide you with muggle-looking records if needed; most private healers offer this option for a variety of reasons, but it can be difficult to obtain such at St Mungos."

"Thanks so much, Poppy. That'll be a big help," Lulabelle replied. "I guess I didn't think about y'all havin' healers outside the hospital. I figured we'd hafta get him seen at a muggle opthamologist somewhere."

"Er, what's that?" Harry wanted to know.

"Eye doctor," Lulabelle replied, but Poppy looked sharply at the boy.

"Have you not been to one before, little lamb?"

"No, ma'am."

"Where did you get your glasses, Harry?" the matron asked softly.

"My aunt took me to the charity bin, and had me try on what they had until I could see better. Can't you just fix my eyes with magic?"

A subtle flaring of her nostrils was all of the seething anger that she showed outwardly before replying. "I'm afraid not. Even the Headmaster must put up with wearing glasses."

"There's a surgery to correct your vision, but I don't know if it's a thing yet or not. Probably better to wait 'til you're in your twenties at least, in any case," Lulabelle offered.

"Really?" Poppy and Harry said as one, making the boy giggle.

"Yeah, it's called LASIK. They do it with lasers, but that's really all I know. My aunt had it done a few years back; she said it was weird gettin' used to seein' the alarm clock when she woke up, 'stead of havin' to just feel around for it."

"That would be brilliant," Harry said rather excitedly, and Lulabelle grinned at him.

"As fascinating as hearing about eye lasers is, we need to be leaving soon," Severus said pointedly. Poppy gave him a stern look for his tone, but Lulabelle jumped up, ready to go.

"You're right, Lou. We do need to head out. Thanks again for comin', Poppy. We'll floo ya when we get back, tell ya all about it. Should be around lunch time; wanna come over and eat with us?"

"That would be lovely, thank you. If you wish, I could set up an appointment with the vision healer for this afternoon, and possibly get Harry scheduled for a consultation with the mind healer sometime this week," Poppy offered.

"You're a peach, Poppy!"

* * *

They arrived in Guildford at a quarter to nine, and quickly found the office of the social worker within the local police station.

"Ya know, back home, M*A*S*H is an old TV show, not a…"

"Multi-Agency Safeguarding Hub?" Severus drawled when Lulabelle stumbled over the meaning of the acronym.

"Yeah, that," she said with a wave of her hand. Severus and Harry exchanged glances, both hiding smiles. Severus opened the door to the waiting room, and gestured for them to proceed inside. "Weird how these places all smell the same, even in different countries," Lulabelle commented, and the young woman behind the desk looked up and grinned at her.

"You must be Mrs Tremlett's nine o'clock. Just a mo', I'll let her know you're here." They took seats on the hard plastic chairs, and Lulabelle looked curiously around the room.

"It even _looks_ the same. Orange and brown decor, faded industrial carpet, amazingly uncomfortable chairs…"

"They're always orange and brown?" Harry asked curiously.

Lulabelle shrugged. "Sometimes there's avocado green or this hideous burnt yellow color, but pretty much, yeah. Social services is where seventies decor goes to die. Although the big one in Tulsa is pretty nice…" Harry nodded sagely, pretending like he understood what she'd meant, when the trio heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"You're certainly not wrong, although I do find myself curious as to how many social service offices you've been in. I'm Margaret Tremlett." She crossed the room and held out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Lulabelle stood and grasped her hand. "Nice to meet ya, too. I'm Lulabelle Blackburn, and this is Severus Snape and Harry Potter," she replied, introducing them to the thin woman. She was of an average height, with dark hair that was threaded liberally with silver strands and pulled back from her face. Her bright, welcoming smile instantly put Harry at ease.

"Please, join me in my office. We have several things to go over today."

* * *

After calling for and receiving tea for the four of them, Mrs Tremlett got down to business.

"You currently have temporary placement due to an emergency protection order. We will need to schedule a home visit before applying for permanent placement if that is your wish, _and,"_ she added forcefully, noticing Severus' surreptitious movements, "Should you draw your wand on me, sir, I shall let you know the full force of my ire with you about all of the detentions you assigned my son."

Three jaws dropped, and three pairs of eyes stared at the woman behind the battered metal desk.

Returning to her smiling countenance, Mrs Tremlett said, "My Donnie never did have a head for Potions. He was too concerned with writing his music and practising his Charms. But two months of detention for singing in the halls seems a bit much, wouldn't you say?"

"Lou," Lulabelle said lowly, shaking her head at him, but Severus raised his brow, having finally placed the student to which she was referring.

"I recall an incident where a Mister Donaghan Tremlett Charmed his guitar to play throughout the castle, at full volume, whilst he stood on top of the Head's table in the Great Hall and… gave… a… concert," Severus drawled. "Perhaps this is the incident of which you speak?"

"Donaghan Tremlett? _The_ Donaghan Tremlett? From the Weird Sisters?" Harry all but whispered.

"Och, that boy," Mrs Tremlett replied, flushing slightly. "My apologies, Professor. I shall take my ire out on my son the next time he's home from his tour, instead. And yes, Harry. _The_ Donaghan Tremlett of the Weird Sisters is my son. Wicked, wicked boy. I have half a mind to call him home right now… But that's neither here nor there. I assume you were concerned with the home visit?"

"Yes ma'am," Lulabelle said brightly. "But since you're a witch, we can just—"

"Oh no, dearie. I'm a whatsit, a mangle?"

"A muggle," Severus corrected with a slight smirk. "I am afraid that the house we are staying in is not accessible to muggles except by floo. Would you have access through Mister Tremlett's home, perhaps?"

"My Donnie hooked us up to the fireplace years ago. I can certainly get there that way. Now then, when would be a good day for you?"

* * *

They picked up Chinese for lunch on their way home, ordering a variety of dishes as Harry had never tried it before, and Severus wasn't sure if Poppy had, either.

They passed the containers around the table, scooping the different foods onto their plates. After watching Harry struggle with his chopsticks, Lulabelle asked Kritter to get her a rubber band. She wrapped it around the end of the chopsticks along with the rolled up wrapper they'd come in, and handed them back to him.

"This is much easier, thanks," Harry said, finally able to start shoveling food into his mouth in normal sized bites.

Lulabelle shrugged. "That's how I learned, sugar."

"I still don't understand why we can't just use cutlery," he admitted.

"We are attempting to broaden your horizons, Harry. One should be able to appreciate the variances of different cultures—" Severus started to say, but stopped when Poppy snorted.

"Oh pish. You just wanted to watch the boy struggle."

"That, too," he drawled, and Harry rolled his eyes.

After lunch, they told Poppy about their appointment. "...and her son is _the_ Donaghan Tremlett! Do you know him, too?" Harry wanted to know.

"Let me think," Poppy said, trying to place the name.

"The Great Hall concert of 1989," Severus said dryly, and Poppy nodded in recognition.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Such a nice young man," she said, making Severus snort.

"Apparently your 'nice young man' told his mother that he received two months of detentions for simply singing in the halls," he stated, and Poppy laughed. "She threatened to take her ire out on me for the punishment, too."

"Oh pish. What else happened?"

"We have a home visit scheduled for next week, but she went ahead and signed the paperwork for permanent placement. We'll still have to be present for the trial against the Dursleys, and have a final hearing before the Magistrate for wardship, but Harry is officially in Lulabelle's permanent custody as of today."

"Oh, little lamb, I am so very happy to hear that!" Poppy gushed, wrapping her arm around Harry where he was sat next to her on the couch. Harry blushed, but leaned into her side willingly. "I knew it would work out, but to have it settled… well, that's certainly a relief." She wiped her rather damp eyes, and gratefully took the handkerchief Severus offered. She patted Harry on the leg, then said, "Now. I've made you two appointments; one this afternoon at two with the vision healer, and one for tomorrow with a mind healer. You'll be able to floo directly to their offices, as both understood the need for privacy. You shall be able to continue to do so with the mind healer; he allows all of his patients this service. The vision healer, however, usually does not. In the future, you will have to arrive through Diagon Alley like anyone else."

"Alright," Harry said, then looked up as Hedwig flew into the room and landed next to him. She extended her leg and offered him the letter tied there.

"Oh, Hermione's written! I'd asked Hedwig to stay in case she wanted to reply," he looked down as he unrolled the parchment, and removed an envelope that had been rolled up within. "Er, this is for you," he said, handing the letter to Lulabelle.

"Me?" she asked, surprised, taking the envelope from him.

"Yeah…" he replied distractedly as he quickly scanned his letter. "It's from Hermione's mum. I'd asked her when she'd be able to go to the beach; I think her mum wants to know more about it."

Lulabelle opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, smiling a bit at the 'normal' looking paper. She read:

 _Dear Miss Blackburn,_

 _My daughter tells me that her best friend is wanting to have a trip to the beach. While her father and I are thrilled that Hermione has made friends in her new school, I'm sure you can understand my reservations about allowing my only child to go off with a boy we've never met before. I should like to invite you and Harry to dinner this week or the next so that we can get to know one another. Please feel free to bring Professor Snape as well, as I understand he is also caring for Harry; my husband and I would appreciate the opportunity to discuss Hermione's progress at school this past year. We are free most evenings, Tuesdays being especially good as I only work half days then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Helen Granger_

Lulabelle looked up when she was finished. "We've been invited to dinner at the Grangers for this week or the next; she says Tuesdays are best, but that any day will work."

"Today's Tuesday," Harry said excitedly, bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Best write her quickly then, little lamb. You'll need to make sure it's alright with her parents as soon as possible."

Harry shot off the couch and ran for the library to fetch more parchment. He soon returned, tied his letter to Hedwig's leg, and sent her off to Heathgate once more.

Severus scowled down at Lulabelle, who patted his leg. "I'm sure you'll like her folks, Lou. They're dentists, so they're smart people."

"Anyone who has Hermione as a daughter _must_ be clever," Harry agreed.

* * *

At precisely two o'clock, Severus, Lulabelle, and Harry stepped out of the floo at Ogilvies Optics and Eyewear for the Discerning Witch and Wizard. Harry and Lulabelle looked around in wonder, while Severus strode across the shop to the short, blonde haired wizard behind the counter.

"Harry Potter is here for his two o'clock appointment," Severus said in a clipped voice. Internally congratulating himself for not sneering at the man's pretentious spectacles, he did not fail to miss the widening eyes of the proprietor when he heard the boy's name.

"Quite right; Madam Pomfrey said one of her special students would be stopping in today. Welcome, welcome," he called to the other two. "Right this way, if you please."

He led them to a back room that held a comfortable looking armchair at one end, and had a large framed print of different runes on the opposite wall. The room was well lit, narrow, and rather long. "Take a seat, Mister Potter, take a seat," Mister Ogilvie said, and Harry sat.

"Let's find out just how well you can see currently, shall we?" the vision healer said. "Please read the smallest line you are able to see clearly."

Severus glanced at the picture and sneered. "The boy has just completed his first year, and you're asking him to read runes?"

"Quite right, quite right. My apologies, that has been left from my last appointment. Let me change it, won't take but a moment," Mister Ogilvie flicked his wand at the frame and the runes melted before reappearing as the Latin alphabet.

"Wicked," Harry breathed, causing Mister Ogilvie to smile.

"Try this, lad," he suggested.

"F, K, I, E, Y, W, P?"

"Very good. And the one below it?"

Severus raised a brow at the man's words; Harry had missed several letters, and was only a third of the way down the sign.

"L, P, O, then a triangle, C, X, and a… squiggle. I think."

"Marvellous. Now remove your glasses, and read the lowest line you are able."

Harry slipped off his glasses and squinted across the room. "I mean, I _know_ the wall is still there, but I can't see it."

Severus snorted and Lulabelle pressed her face against his side to keep from laughing. Mister Ogilvie quirked a smile in their direction, before returning his attention to Harry. "Jolly good. I am going to cast upon you now; you won't feel a thing. I am just checking to see what prescription you'll need."

"Alright," the boy replied.

He was about to ask when Mister Ogilvie would begin, when the man said, "Right-o, that's done and dusted. Put your glasses back on and let's go pick out some frames, shall we?"

The small man led them back to the showroom, and gestured towards one wall. "This is our Young Wizard collection. Any of these can be spelled to fit, just pick several styles you like and try them on. Here's a mirror," he handed Harry a surprisingly plain hand mirror, then added, "And there's a larger one on this wall to make sure you like how they look from a distance."

"Er, which ones have the right prescription?" Harry wanted to know.

Mister Ogilvie glanced down at him quizzically and said, "Dear boy, we can put your prescription into any of these frames. In fact," he paused for a moment and waved his wand over the wall. "There. I've temporarily spelled your prescription into all of them. You'll be able to see perfectly whilst trying them on."

Lulabelle thanked the man, moving forward to help Harry pick some styles to try when she noticed him looking rather overwhelmed with all of the options. Mister Ogilvie looked at Severus and tilted his head, motioning for him to move away from the others for a more private chat.

When Severus joined him on the other side of the room, the shorter man said, "Before I begin, I want you to know that as my patient, young Mister Potter is protected under confidentiality vows." Severus nodded his understanding and the man continued, "With his current eyewear, the child was seeing 20/50. Are you familiar with the visual acuity scale?"

"I am, yes," Severus replied.

"I feel it my duty as a healer to ask how this is possible. How any child, much less the Boy Who Lived, could go around with such poor eyesight in this day and age…"

Severus sighed. "His previous guardians were… unsuitable. Miss Blackburn has had custody of him for the past week, and he is being cared for properly now. Madam Pomfrey is aware of the problem, and has been instrumental in this regard."

"Thank Merlin," Mister Ogilvie replied. "If Poppy knows, then I can rest easy. She's quite fierce when it comes to her charges. If it is not too presumptuous of me, may I ask what she calls him?"

Severus quirked a smile. "Little lamb."

"Ah yes. That makes sense, then. He'll grow into a fine man one day with that name."

"Were you, perhaps…" Severus asked leadingly.

"I was. After my graduation in 1970, Poppy helped me get placed with a healing apprenticeship."

"She helped me find a potions apprenticeship, as well," the taller man admitted.

Chuckling wryly, Mister Ogilvie said, "The gods knew what they were doing when they sent her to Hogwarts."

"That they did."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Chuckling wryly, Mister Ogilvie said, "The gods knew what they were doing when they sent her to Hogwarts."_

" _That they did."_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Five**

* * *

 **July 7, 1992**

Lulabelle was making Harry giggle with some of her more outlandish suggestions on eyewear styles. She'd pulled several off the rack for him to try on, then wandered to the Witches section to try some on herself. When she came back to check on him, she had on a pair of bottle green cat-eye glasses, and Harry dissolved in giggles.

"Aren't there any purple frames?" he asked through his laughter.

"No, and it's such a shame," Lulabelle pouted.

Mister Ogilvie cleared his throat behind them, and said, "That particular style comes with a built-in color change charm. Just hold them in front of whatever color you wish them to be and say 'Allagi Mutata' while pressing this rune." He demonstrated by holding the glasses against his blue robes when Lulabelle handed them to him.

"Brilliant," Harry replied, and Lulabelle immediately tried the charm against her hair, replaced the glasses on her face, and looked at them in the mirror.

"Well if that don't beat all," she said softly. "Almost makes me wish I needed glasses." She turned back to the others. "Y'all got any like that for boys?" she asked.

"N-no… young wizards don't generally…" Mister Ogilvie started to say, then trailed off, not wanting to cause offence.

"That's kind of a girl thing," Harry said. "I wouldn't even remember to change them, to be honest."

Severus curled his lip at the thought, and wisely chose to say nothing. Lulabelle rolled her eyes at all of them, and said to Harry, "Well which ones _do_ ya like, sugar?"

"These look like they'd be harder to break," he said hesitantly, gesturing to a pair of rather square shaped glasses with thick, horn-rimmed frames.

"Ya looked like a dork in those," Lulabelle pointed out helpfully.

"All of our glasses come with unbreakable charms; we have a variety of other protections we can use, as well," Mister Ogilvie said, lip twitching with humor. "Perhaps you would like to try these on," he suggested, handing Harry a pair of thin, wire-rimmed gold frames with round lenses. "I believe this is the style your father chose when he was a boy."

Harry sucked in a breath and looked up at the man. "My dad bought his glasses here?" he asked softly.

"Yes, lad. He was a mite older than you at the time, but he was one of my first patients. Ordered the whole range of protective enchantments; said he needed them for Quidditch."

"He would have been in his third year, then," Severus said. "I recall the Slytherin team being rather put out that they could no longer Summon his glasses off his face during games."

"Lou…" Lulabelle said in disappointment.

Severus shrugged. "I was not on the team."

Harry reverently took the glasses from the healer and slipped them on his face. They were remarkably similar to his old frames; the only differences were that they were slightly thinner, lighter weight, and, of course, Gryffindor gold.

"Whatcha think, sugar?" Lulabelle asked. Harry could only nod. Turning to Mister Ogilvie, she said, "We'll take all the protections ya offer, please, and a second pair with tinted lenses for when the sun's shinin'."

"No need for that, madam. I can spell them to automatically adjust to the out-of-doors as well. Give me half an hour to get them finished, and we'll get you fine people on your way."

"Thank ya so much! We'll just run an errand right quick and then be back to pick 'em up," Lulabelle explained, herding her two companions to the door. "See ya soon!"

Once out in Diagon Alley, she asked, "Okay y'all, let's go find a book bag for Hermione. We forgot last time we were here."

"Shouldn't I be Mister Smith again?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Only if ya want to, sugar. You're stuck with me now," Lulabelle said brightly, and Harry beamed at her. "Now, where to?" she asked.

"Flourish and Blotts has a nice selection," Severus offered.

"The book store? Y'all don't have a bag store or somethin'?" Lulabelle asked, rather surprised.

"One generally keeps books in a book bag," he pointed out dryly.

"Ya brew potions in cauldrons, but there's two different stores for that," she countered. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There should really be a Wizarding version of Tesco," Harry suggested.

"Or a Walmart," Lulabelle agreed. "I think that's kinda the same thing."

Severus sighed and ushered them down the Alley towards the bookshop, declining to participate further in their conversation about big-box stores and hypermarkets.

Once inside Flourish and Blotts, he directed them towards the section of book bags near the back wall. "Any of these would suit, as they all can be Charmed in any number of ways." He stepped back to let them peruse the selections offered.

Harry picked out a deep red leather bag with brass fittings. The outer pocket was quilted, which Lulabelle assured him was a very nice touch. "It's feminine, but not too girly. She's gonna love it."

After paying for their purchase, they made their way back to Ogilvies Optics and picked up Harry's new glasses. Mister Ogilvie warned that Harry might experience a slight adjustment period whilst getting used to clearer vision.

"Please come back if you have any problems at all, or if your vision changes. I shall put you on the list for our yearly reminders, however, so do expect an owl early next July. And please, give Madam Pomfrey my thanks."

* * *

When they stepped through the floo back at Grimmauld Place, Kritter was waiting for Harry with a letter.

"Hedwig bring my young master a letter from his Missy Hermione. Dobby be with Kreacher, Little Miss," she said before Lulabelle could fret.

"I'll just go sit with him a spell," she replied. "Sugar, lemme know what Hermione says. The goblins should be here in an hour or so to wake up Kreacher."

"Alright," Harry replied, then turned away to read his letter so that he didn't have to see her kiss Severus before leaving the room.

"Well? What does she say?" Severus wanted to know. "Are we away to Heathgate this evening?"

"Yeah, er, yes sir. Seven o'clock, if that's alright. How far away is it?"

Severus sighed. "Far enough that we'll have to apparate. Come along, then. Let me show you how to brew an anti-nausea potion. You may observe this time, but it shall still be a learning experience."

Harry rolled his eyes but dutifully followed his professor towards the basement stairs.

* * *

It was just past five o'clock when the Elf Healers arrived with their guards. Kritter wasted no time showing them up to the guest bedroom, where Lulabelle was currently sat reading the Black family's book on elf magic. She looked up when she heard a knock on the open door, and smiled when she saw Alkrat waiting to be admitted.

"Come in, come in! Sorry, I didn't realize it was gettin' so late; I'd meant to meet y'all downstairs."

"No need, Lulabelle," Alkrat replied, and offered the tiny witch her forearm in greeting. "I trust you are ready for Kreacher's awakening?"

"Oh yeah," she said with an excited bounce. "I can't wait!"

Renervating the elf was a surprisingly simple procedure. Once completed, Alkrat stepped away from the bed as Kreacher slowly sat up, blinked a few times, and looked around the room.

"Missy Alula is wearing different robes?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Oh, Kreacher," Lulabelle said, crying softly. She carefully sat down next to him, not wanting to jostle the house elf. "You've been asleep for two days now."

Kreacher's eyes widened. "Who has cared for Missy Alula? For young master? For Master Lou?" He was beginning to get upset.

"Kritter and Dobby have done a wonderful job of takin' care of us while ya slept, Kreacher. The only thing we needed was for ya to wake up."

"Kreacher lives to serve the Most Noble House of Black, Missy Alula. Kreacher cannot do that if Kreacher sleeps his days away," he fretted.

"Ya can if it's what I asked ya to do, though, right? I asked ya to let Healer Alkrat fix ya, and she did. Part of that healin' was gettin' lots of rest. You're the best elf in the world, Kreacher. Please don't be mad at me for takin' care of ya," Lulabelle said, tears beginning to fall.

Kreature noticed this, and stood quickly on the bed and Summoned a handkerchief. He used it to wipe his mistress' eyes, and said, "Missy Alula is good mistress to cry over poor Kreacher, but you must stop now. Kreacher is fine."

Lulabelle laughed and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned for several seconds before trying gently to escape. Alkrat cleared her throat behind them and said, "It may take awhile for his true personality to settle, but physically he is fine. However, I do believe he wants to get away now…"

With another laugh, Lulabelle kissed his cheek and released him. "I'm so glad you're back with us, Kreacher, and that you're feelin' better. I'll send Kritter up to catch ya up on everything that's been goin' on if ya want."

"That is fine, Missy Alula. Kreacher thanks you."

* * *

Back downstairs, Alkrat expounded more upon what they should expect with Kreature in the following days. Lulabelle had sent Kritter and Dobby upstairs to discuss the household goings on over the past two days, and she, Severus, and Harry were sat on one side of the kitchen table, listening to Alkrat's report.

Over steaming cups of tea, the goblin said, "Be prepared for Kreacher to have odd reactions to things, especially portraits and familial objects. Old commands may surface, ones that the binding prevented him from carrying out. His reactions to certain behaviors may change, as might certain aspects of his personality. There is no real way of telling just how deeply the binding affected him until he has been out from under it for several weeks. Please make note of any new behaviors and let me know at his next check-up, but do send word immediately if there are any harmful or worrying things that come up."

"We will," Lulabelle said. "We've already talked a lil' about how he might change. We're just gonna love him through it. He's part of the family; has been longer than anyone else."

Alkrat smiled at this strange witch, thinking about how odd her views were. Completely refreshing, but odd nonetheless. "He couldn't ask for a better family, Lulabelle. He's a very lucky elf."

"The family's been pretty shit to him 'til now," she pointed out dryly, and Severus and Harry shared a smirk. "That's over now, though. This is Kreacher's house; Kreacher's family. We're gonna do everything we can to make it up to him."

"He will do well, then. I have no doubt."

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. Not just no, _hell_ no, Lou."

"It is too late to decline the invitation, sweet witch, and we don't have time to drive."

" _Looouuuu…"_

"Harry and I spent over an hour brewing you an anti-nausea potion."

"Good for y'all. Give it to Harry, I'm sure y'all will have a nice time."

"Is it really that bad?" Harry wanted to know, a bit fearful of what was to come.

"I puked _everywhere,"_ Lulabelle said vehemently.

Severus pinched the bridge of his long nose. "You had also just had a rather large lunch beforehand. Having an empty stomach, along with the potion, should absolve you of this issue."

"Missy Alula is a proper witch. Missy Alula doesn't need potions to apparate," Kreacher said, having slipped into the sitting room unnoticed.

"Kreacher! You're up!" Lulabelle exclaimed.

"Kreacher knows this," he replied, giving her an odd look. "Why does Missy Alula not wish to apparate?"

"Because it makes me sick," Lulabelle whinged.

Kreacher clucked his tongue at her. "Missy Alula may take Master Lou's potion this one time, then she will be getting her own license. Not make sick anymore."

"Doncha want me to stay home with ya, Kreacher?" Lulabelle asked hopefully. "Ya just woke up—"

"Missy Alula shall not break her engagement for poor Kreacher. What would people say? Blacks not honorable? Kreacher thinks not. You will take Master Lou's potion and go."

"He's got you there," Harry said with a snicker, only to laugh out loud when Lulabelle glared at him.

"Fine. Gimme the damn potion," she said, holding her hand out to Severus.

"You should take it after we—"

"Screw that. I'm takin' it now. I hope ya have one for comin' back, too, or I'm takin' a taxi home."

* * *

They landed at the designated apparition point in Heathgate at a quarter to seven, and began walking the two blocks to the Granger's home.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as last time," Lulabelle admitted.

Still rather nauseous himself, Harry said, "Is it supposed to feel like your insides are being pulled out through your navel?"

"Well I woulda said guts and belly button, but yeah, that's pretty accurate," Lulabelle said with a grin. "Least ya didn't puke."

"True. Thank you, sir, for making enough of the potion for me as well."

"Why did Remus and Bill act like they didn't know about it? I mean, they both said Side-Along was rough, but it's really not as bad with the stuff."

Severus squeezed Lulabelle's hand where their fingers were linked together. "It is not generally taken for apparition, sweet witch. And most definitely not prophylactically."

"Why not?" Harry wanted to know.

"I… have no idea," Severus said, having just realized there was indeed a market for such a thing. Before he could expound on the subject, however, they had reached their destination.

"Here's the address, this must be it," Harry said excitedly. He opened the gate to the garden and as soon as they all had walked through, they heard a squeal and watched as a frizzy brown streak shot out of the house and wrapped around Harry.

"Harry! You're here! I can't believe you're actually here!" Hermione shrieked, crushing him in an exuberant hug.

Severus rolled his eyes as Lulabelle giggled at the pair. Harry grunted, not able to take a proper breath, and awkwardly patted her on the back. "Hi," he managed to say, and Hermione released him to swat him on the arm.

"Hi? All I get is 'hi'? Harry James Potter—"

"I couldn't breathe!" Harry laughed. "It's good to see you too, Hermione," he added quickly. "This is Lulabelle Blackburn, and you know Professor Snape," he said, gesturing to the two adults behind him.

"Hello sir, ma'am," Hermione said politely.

"Well that ain't gonna work," Lulabelle said with a smile, and Harry snickered. "Call me Lulabelle, sugar, not ma'am!"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. "Alright," she said with a hesitant smile. Turning back to Harry she said, "Come in and meet my parents; dinner is almost ready." She grabbed the boy by his hand and started pulling him towards the house. "They can't wait to meet you; I've told them everything about you. Well, not _everything_ everything _._ They're quite looking forward to meeting you, too, sir," she added with an nervous glance towards Severus. "I feel I should apologise now for anything they might say or ask; they're muggles, you see…"

"I am a half-blood, Miss Granger. I am not totally ignorant of the muggle world," Severus told the girl.

Harry smirked and announced, "You should be worried about what Lulabelle says, instead. She's _American,"_ he whispered the last word as if it were something shameful, and Hermione looked scandalized.

"Sugar, ya don't really wanna be startin' that, now do ya? Or did ya forget that I know _all_ your secrets?" Lulabelle drawled, and Severus chuckled at the look on the boy's face. Hermione watched this exchange closely, both awed and rather perplexed.

"Right. Well, come in then," she said, opening the door. "My parents will be in the kitchen; there was a bit of a problem with… well, never mind. Have a seat please, and I'll get them." She led them to a very nice living room with a floral couch, a matching loveseat, and two fluffy armchairs. A television was placed at one end of the room, an upright piano in the other, and a large fireplace was situated along one wall near the center of the long room.

"I wonder who plays?" Lulabelle said once Hermione had rushed off to the kitchen.

"I don't think it's Hermione," Harry replied. "At least, she's never mentioned it."

"Do you play, sweet witch?" Severus asked, noticing her longing look towards the instrument.

"Not really, no," she admitted. "I can read music, and play the right notes, but I can't make it sing like my mama can. I think I try to come at too logically or somethin'. There's not a formula or an equation to music, it's more a feelin'..." she trailed off rather wistfully.

"I _told_ you that was a legitimate problem," Hermione said quietly to her mother as they entered the room, then flushed when she realized their guests had heard her. Lulabelle smiled warmly at her.

"Mama can play just about anything ya sit in front of her, and she only has to hear somethin' once or twice to play it without sheet music, too."

"Dad is the same," the girl replied with a grin. "Let me introduce you. Mum, Dad, this is Professor Snape, Lulabelle Blackburn, and Harry Potter." Turning towards the guests, she added, "And these are my parents, David and Helen Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry said, and Lulabelle nudged him.

" _Doctors_ Granger," she corrected.

"I like her," David said to his wife, who shushed him with a grin.

"No dear, we're dentists, not doctors," Helen explained.

"Right. Doctors of dentistry," Lulabelle said, rather befuddled.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and David said, "I _really_ like her."

Helen laughed. "In America, we'd be considered doctors. In England, we are not."

"But y'all still went to dental school?" Lulabelle questioned, and Helen nodded. "And can ya write prescriptions for antibiotics and pain meds and stuff?" Another nod. "Then that's bullshit. Y'all are doctors."

"Helen, can we keep her?" David asked excitedly.

" _Daaad,"_ Hermione said, mortified. Harry snickered at the look on his friend's face, and even Severus grinned.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Helen laughed. "In America, we'd be considered doctors. In England, we are not."_

" _But y'all still went to dental school?" Lulabelle questioned, and Helen nodded. "And can ya write prescriptions for antibiotics and pain meds and stuff?" Another nod. "Then that's bullshit. Y'all are doctors."_

" _Helen, can we keep her?" David asked excitedly._

" _Daaad," Hermione said, mortified. Harry snickered at the look on his friend's face, and even Severus grinned._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Six**

* * *

 **July 7, 1992**

Dinner with the Grangers was a lively affair. Once Harry mentioned that Lulabelle had only recently found out she was magical, Hermione peppered her with questions about how she found herself coping with the changes. The young, muggle-born witch found comfort in an adult facing the same challenges she herself did.

"Really, though, I think I'm havin' a harder time adjustin' to bein' British than I am to bein' a witch," Lulabelle said with a laugh. "Y'all sure say some strange things, if ya don't mind me sayin' so."

"But you live in London?" Hermione continued to question.

"Yeah; I inherited a house here. Don't know if sugar here mentioned it or not, but ya can walk to The British Library from there. Figured you'd like that," she added with a smile when she saw the girl's eyes light up at the thought. "You're welcome anytime, sugar, long as it's okay with your folks."

Hermione turned pleading eyes to her mother as Severus said dryly, "You cannot call them _both_ 'sugar,' Lulabelle. That has the potential to get rather confusing, rather quickly."

Lulabelle shrugged. "Fine. Then Hermione can be 'princess.'"

"She likes nicknames," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I believe you are misquoting the Bard, sweet witch."

"Not if her mama's named Helen, Lou. She's a princess, not a queen."

"Fair point," Severus conceded, and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. Hermione sat gobsmacked, unable to believe what had just happened. Harry just looked confused.

"Er, what?" he asked.

"No one ever gets that," Hermione managed to say through her surprise.

" _Now_ can we keep her?" David asked, and this time Hermione nodded along with her father.

Helen laughed and took pity on Harry. "Most people assume we named Hermione after Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale, where Hermione was the name of the Queen of Sicily. However, David has always called me his very own Helen of Troy. In Greek mythology, Hermione was Helen's daughter, and thus the Princess of Sparta."

"That makes sense," Harry replied. He turned to Hermione and said, "'Princess' sounds better than 'Mione', too."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do wish Ron wouldn't call me that. Hermione really isn't that hard to say."

"Neither is Tallulah, but I've been Lulabelle since my folks named me," the older witch said with a wink. "Their names are Delford and Suellen, but Daddy goes by 'Hoyt' and everyone calls Mama 'Idgie', too."

"Are those their middle names?" Harry wanted to know.

"Nope. Delford Fitzhugh and Suellen Lee. Really no one in the whole family goes by their Christian names. Huh, wonder why that is…" she trailed off in thought and Harry snickered.

* * *

Severus had stayed rather quiet during the meal, ill-at-ease in the unfamiliar surroundings. Therefore, once they had finished eating and had moved to the living room, he was a bit disconcerted when David said, "Well, Severus, Hermione tells us you teach potions?"

"Yes," he started to say, but Hermione interrupted to chastise her father.

"Dad, I saidhe was a Potions _Master;_ Professor Snape isn't _just_ a teacher," she said with an apologetic glance at the dour man.

"Quite alright, Miss Granger," Severus said with a small quirk to the side of his mouth, shocking the girl. To her father he added, "I believe the muggle equivalent of magical masteries would be one of the higher doctorates; a Potions Mastery would be similar to a D. Sc." David nodded his understanding, and Helen gave him an appraising look.

"And the other professors at the school, do they have these masteries as well?" she asked.

"Most, but not all," Severus replied, relaxing somewhat now that the conversation had turned towards a subject he felt comfortable with. "Currently the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination professors do not have masteries, but all other professors do."

"May I ask why not?" Helen said.

"We have trouble keeping Defence professors—" he was cut off by three snorts of disbelief.

"There hasn't been a Defence professor for more than one year in decades, Mum," Hermione told her.

"They say the position is cursed," Harry added.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry—"

"He's right, princess," Lulabelle cut in. "Voldemort jinxed the position when he went to apply as a Defense teacher for the second time. The first time he applied he was eighteen, and Headmaster Dippet told him he was too young. Two decades later he tried again, but Dumbledore turned him down for being too dark. Pissed him off, so he jinxed the job, and… shit. I'm doin' it again." She flushed and looked down. Severus cleared his throat when he noticed everyone was staring at his witch.

"Harry may not have mentioned in his letter that Lulabelle is a Seer," he started to say.

"She's from the future, too," Harry added excitedly. "Her house elf took her to the year 2000 to protect her, and she grew up in Oklahoma as… as a muggle…" his words slowed and then stopped at the thunderous look on Severus' face. "But maybe I shouldn't have said that," he finished quietly.

"It's fine, sugar," Lulabelle said reassuringly, before Severus could explode. "We're just not tellin' many people 'bout that part, okay?"

David and Helen were looking bemusedly at their guests, not sure if they were serious or not. Hermione said, "I've read about time-turners before, but they only go backwards a few hours at a time."

Lulabelle shrugged. "House elf magic is different."

"What is a house elf?" David wanted to know.

Severus answered, "Sentient beings who have magic, yet must be bound to a magical person or family to survive. In return, they care for the people to which they are bound by performing basic household tasks—"

"So they're _slaves?"_ Hermione all but shrieked.

"Hermione!" Helen said sternly, chastising her daughter for her tone, then looked to Severus. "Well? Are they?" she demanded in nearly the same tone.

Harry snickered. "Kreacher and Kritter would yell at you for even thinking that, Hermione. I wish they could come here and tell you all about elves. Dobby too, although he might think he was a slave. Lulabelle and Sev-Professor Snape rescued him from the Malfoys. He's a free elf now, and might go work for Ron's family."

"Kreacher's the boss," Lulabelle informed the Grangers. "He's bound to the House of Black, and has been with my birth family for centuries. Kritter's a nanny elf, and is bound to me. I thought she was my imaginary friend when I was little, but she was real. Anyway, they're _not_ slaves. They're family. They just have a different culture than we do."

"'The House of Black' sounds familiar," David said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you recall the nationwide search for the lost Black child in 1970?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"…Yes, I think I do," he said after a moment. "An infant was stolen from her crib in the night from some posh family, correct?" Severus nodded. "I was just starting dental school at the time."

Lulabelle gave a little wave and said with a grin, "How-do, lost Black child, at your service."

"But you couldn't have been in the future," Helen said, dismissing the notion completely. "It's just not possible."

"Neither is magic, Mum," Hermione said softly. "But that's real."

"Tell us something that is going to happen, then," David said, beginning to get excited. "Who wins the next World Cup?"

"Oh, I don't follow soccer," Lulabelle said apologetically. "But I do know Ireland wins the Quidditch World Cup in '94, even though Bulgaria gets the snitch."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of quidditch, but her father was thrilled. "What else? Anything about muggle England?"

"Hmm…" Lulabelle leaned back against the couch to think. "If ya wanted to know about stuff that happened in America, I could give ya way more information, of course. I don't have a real firm grasp on when things happened here. Let's see, it's 1992, so Princess Di is still alive… have she and Prince Charles divorced yet?"

Jaws dropped around the room. "Apparently not. Well, that's a thing that's gonna happen. Then Princess Di and Dodi Fayed are killed in a car accident several years later, and Charles ends up marryin' the chick he was havin' an affair with. Camilla somethin'-or-other. 'Course they were both cheatin', so don't be too upset with him for that. Prince William marries Kate Middleton, and they have three kids; Prince Harry marries Meghan Markle, an American actress, and they have one kid. Named him Archie, the poor lil' thing. Y'all must not have gotten the tv show All in the Family here; I just can't see namin' a baby with mixed ethnicity after such a huge bigot."

After a minute of absolute silence while the group processed her words, Helen finally said, "The royal princes are younger than the children," and gestured towards Harry and Hermione.

"Well they don't get married 'til they're grown," Lulabelle said with a laugh. "Let's see, what else… Oh, who's the Prime Minister right now? Margaret Thatcher?"

"No, John Major," Helen said with a small grin.

"Huh. Don't remember anything about him. I _think_ Tony Blair is next. Then Gordon Gray, or maybe Brown… it's a color name. After him is somebody Cameron, but he resigns because of Brexit, then Theresa May does as well—"

"That's probably enough, sweet witch," Severus said quietly. "You've given them quite a lot to think about already."

"Probably just as well. I don't really keep up with politics at home, much less anywhere else. The only thing else I can think of is what happened to Henry VIII's wives; divorced-beheaded-died, divorced-beheaded-survived. That and some really random stuff about Churchill."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose while Harry snickered, and the Grangers looked unsure of how to react. To change the subject, Lulabelle said, "Ya mentioned in your letter that y'all wanted to know more about your girl's studies?"

"Oh, yes. Would you mind, Professor?" Helen asked. "We haven't had the opportunity to speak with Hermione's teachers as much as we have been accustomed to in the past, and have found it rather disconcerting."

Severus took a breath as he considered how to reply. "Most of my fellow professors report that Miss Granger is an extremely bright young witch, with a remarkable capacity for information recall. She is able to grasp new concepts quickly, and always offers to help fellow students who may be struggling."

"Only most?" David asked with surprise. He was used to his daughter's teachers fawning over his child.

"But of course," Severus replied, a smirk on his face. "First year students are not offered all subjects; Miss Granger has not been a student of every professor at Hogwarts."

Helen was able to read between his words, however, and asked pointedly, "And you, Professor? How do you think Hermione is doing in your class?"

Hermione paled and grasped Harry's hand where they were sat next to each other on a small loveseat. He grinned at his friend, trying to convey with his eyes that it would be okay, but still slightly worried about what was about to come out of the dark man's mouth.

"Potions is… a volatile art," he began. "Think of it as a combination of chemistry and pharmaceutical development, where one uses potentially dangerous ingredients to create something that can either heal or harm, enhance or diminish. An incorrectly brewed potion can melt a cauldron made of solid metal, or it can even explode. With this in mind, for the safety of my students I run my class with an iron grip. There is no room for levity around such unstable elements, nor do I abide by foolish wand waving or… incessant hand raising. Your daughter, whilst being undeniably clever, is apparently incapable of letting others learn by failure. In any other class, Charms, perhaps, or even Transfiguration, this would not be worrisome. However, if a student is not able to make their own mistakes and learn from them in a controlled, protected environment, I fear for what shall happen when they are brewing on their own, without Miss Granger holding their hands."

Noticing the looks on the children's faces, Lulabelle asked, "Did ya ever tell her that before, Lou?"

Severus sneered down at the tiny witch. "No."

Lulabelle shrugged. "Mighta been a good idea. I know there's a spell damage ward at St Mungos; is there a potions accident one, too?"

"Yes…?" Severus drawled, ending the word in a question.

"Can y'all take a field trip there when school starts back up? Maybe if the kids knew what could happen, they'd be more careful. I was a candy striper at my local hospital when I was twelve, and they put me in the surgery center. I just had to get blankets and take people water and jello and stuff, but lemme tell ya I'll never drive drunk after seein' a man be brought in for emergency surgery after a car crash."

Severus blinked at her. "That's… actually a rather brilliant idea. I doubt I could get it approved by the board, however…" he trailed off in thought, tapping his upper lip with a long finger as he ran through a potential presentation in his head.

Lulabelle shrugged. "Talk to Lucius. Or see if ya can get some videos of patients to show the class."

Harry snickered. "Videos? In Hogwarts?"

"Ya know what I mean, sugar. Slideshow or somethin', whatever it is y'all have like that." She waved her hand dismissively, and the Grangers chuckled.

"Regardless, if Miss Granger shall promise to stick to the required length of her essays, and not turn in a five foot monstrosity when I ask for two feet of parchment, I should like to offer her an advanced program specifically tailored to her intellectual level."

"Wh-why? Why would you want to…" Hermione breathed. Harry patted her arm consolingly, grinning widely at his shocked friend.

"Because anyone who can successfully brew the Polyjuice Potion at thirteen deserves specialized tuition, if only to prevent the girl's lavatory from becoming a laboratory."

"Hermione is only twelve," Helen said.

"And I wouldn't brew in the lav!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Not yet, princess. And we're makin' sure ya won't need to do it, either." Lulabelle ignored Severus' snort and went on. "Just maybe when ya do make Polyjuice, be sure ya get people hair and not cat hair."

" _What?"_ Harry and Hermione said as one, the former full of mirth, the latter full of horror.

"It worked just fine for Harry and Ron, don't worry. Ya brewed it perfectly. Ya just accidentally grabbed a cat hair from a girl's robes instead of one from her head. Madam Pomfrey fixed ya right up."

"But-but that's a NEWT level potion," Hermione said breathlessly.

Lulabelle raised a brow at the girl. "How far along are ya in your muggle schoolin'?"

Hermione flushed. "I should be ready to take my A-levels at the end of next summer," she admitted.

Lulabelle looked at her blankly. "I don't know what that means," she said, while Severus and Harry were goggling at the bushy-haired witch.

"I believe you would say she's nearly finished with high school," Helen explained.

"That's awesome!" Lulabelle gushed. "Way to go, princess! Mama wouldn't lemme finish early, but I started college durin' the summers when I was just a lil' older than y'all," she said, gesturing to the two children on the loveseat. "I'm jealous," she admitted with a grin.

"Why wouldn't your mum let you finish early?" Harry asked curiously.

"She wanted me to have a _normal_ childhood," Lulabelle said, rolling her eyes.

"How did that work out?" David asked, eyes full of humor.

"I finished high school with several Bachelor Degrees, and had already started on my masters." She winked at the man as she spoke, and he laughed. "I got a GED at thirteen, and then still graduated with my class as well."

"Lulabelle, could Hermione come to my Defence lessons this summer, too? If she wants to, I mean. Do you think Remus would mind?" Harry asked, then snickered at his friend who was bouncing in excitement. To her he added, "We can use magic at home because it's a Wizarding house, and the trace doesn't work there."

"I know, Harry," she replied, rolling her eyes. "It's in _Hogwarts, A History._ Parents of Pureblood and half-blood children are supposed to police their use of magic outside of school, but I suppose for lessons it would be acceptable… Mum and Dad took me to stay for a week at the Leaky Cauldron last summer so I could practise some spells before term started."

Harry looked at the girl next to him in surprised appraisal. "That's how you knew the spell to fix my glasses, isn't it?"

Before Hermione could reply, Helen said, "Why don't you children go up to Hermione's room for awhile, let the adults have a chat?" Her daughter stood and grabbed Harry's hand, prepared to drag him from the room, and Lulabelle chuckled.

As they were headed up the stairs, David called after them, "Leave your door open, please!"

" _Daaaaad!"_ floated back down to them in answer.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

Sorry for the delay, y'all! Real life is a bitch sometimes...

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Before Hermione could reply, Helen said, "Why don't you children go up to Hermione's room for awhile, let the adults have a chat?" Her daughter stood and grabbed Harry's hand, prepared to drag him from the room, and Lulabelle chuckled._

 _As they were headed up the stairs, David called after them, "Leave your door open, please!"_

"Daaaaad!" _floated back down to them in answer._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Seven**

* * *

 **July 7, 1992**

"What's it like living with Professor Snape, Harry? Does he let you help him brew potions? Who is Remus, and why is he giving you Defence lessons? Oh, I'll bet it's just wonderful!" Hermione clasped her hands together and twirled in a circle, delighted at the very notion.

Harry's jaw dropped, and then he fell back against Hermione's bed and laughed. When he finally caught his breath, he said, "I had nearly this exact same conversation with Ron, only he was making sure Severus wasn't beating me or using bits of me as potions ingredients!"

" _Harry James Potter!"_ Hermione hissed. "That's _Professor Snape_ to you!"

Harry winced. "Actually, he gave me permission to use his first name at home and when we're alone. I just slipped. Don't tell him?"

Wide-eyed, Hermione nodded. "Alright. But, Ron has a point. He's nice to you, right? I mean, your letter said… and he was perfectly pleasant downstairs…"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think he's ever actually harmed any of us, Hermione. Not like my—" he abruptly stopped speaking and his friend looked at him in concern.

"Harry?" she prompted, taking his hand. They were sat next to each other on her bed, Harry with his feet still on the floor, Hermione cross-legged and facing him.

Harry sighed. "I don't want there to be secrets between us so I'm going to tell you, but please don't tell anyone else. Ron already knows, but we had to go to his house to get something. That's the only reason I told him before you."

"You're starting to worry me, Harry," Hermione said, squeezing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

He gave her a wry grin, and began his tale.

* * *

Downstairs, Severus brought up the problems with the Grangers visiting Grimmauld Place.

"The house is under various magical wards, one of which is a muggle-repelling ward. This has been in place for generations, and could not be removed. The only way you would be able to access the house is by floo travel or Side-Along Apparition. We looked into it whilst at the Ministry, however, and have brought you the paperwork on getting your home connected to the Floo Network, should you wish to do so."

Lulabelle pulled the aforementioned papers out of her purse and handed them to David, then removed a large, green, leather-bound book from her purse as well and handed it to Helen. "This book explains all about the history of the floo, floo-travel, and anything else ya can think of that you'd wanna know about it. Even if y'all decide ya don't wanna get hooked up, that's yours to keep. Y'all can always drive into London and go to the Leaky Cauldron to floo in from there."

"Floo is the fireplace travel, correct?" Helen asked.

Severus raised a brow in surprise. "Yes," he drawled.

She smirked slightly at the dour man and said, "My daughter is not the only voracious reader in the family. I do wonder how to keep just anyone from waltzing out of the fireplace, though."

"Hrmph," Lulabelle huffed pointedly and stared at Severus, crossing her arms.

Severus quirked a grin at his witch and said, "There are wards to restrict access; you will be able to set a particular pass phrase as your destination. For example, my home is Spinner's End, and Lulabelle's home is Grimmauld Place. Should you choose to connect to the Network, we can also ward your floo to only accept visitors from Grimmauld Place if you wish."

"It also works kinda like a phone, too, if that's somethin' y'all would be interested in," Lulabelle added. "Not nearly as convenient, but easier than usin' owls."

"We'll certainly discuss it, but I think it sounds like a fine plan," David said, surprising his wife.

"You do?" she asked. "I would have thought you'd be worried about the implications."

"Stuff and nonsense," her husband replied. "The man said he could 'ward' it to make it safe. I remember reading about wards; as long as one has to go through their home to get to ours, I don't see a problem with it."

"I would agree, but what was that look you gave the Professor, Lulabelle?" Helen said, a twinkle in her eye.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as Lulabelle said, "Oh don't worry 'bout that, I set our wards to not allow _him_ in my house at all. But people sure can just waltz right in if ya aren't careful, even if you're havin' sex in the livin' room. Then they start hollerin'—" a hand clapped over her mouth, and Helen started giggling.

David cleared his throat. "Good show, old boy. Care for a drink in the den?" he asked a red-faced Severus, who nodded and slowly removed his hand from Lulabelle's face. He stood stiffly and refused to make eye contact with either woman as he followed David from the room.

They watched the men leave, and once they'd fully exited the room Helen turned to Lulabelle and said thoughtfully, "You know, he's not what one could call classically handsome, but the professor _is_ rather fit in those trousers, isn't he?"

Lulabelle snickered. "They were all I could talk him into, to be honest," she confided in her new-found friend. "He was gonna wear his robes at first. I bet his ass would look _great_ in a pair of jeans, though."

* * *

"Oh _Harry,"_ Hermione said, launching herself at him and engulfing him in a hug. Her friend simply held her as she cried, trying not to show how awkward he felt at comforting her over what had happened to him.

"It's okay, Hermione. The Dursleys are in jail, and Severus and Lulabelle made sure I never have to go back to them again. There will still be a trial in muggle court, but Lulabelle said she'd try to make it so I don't have to see them—"

He was cut off by Hermione abruptly pulling away from him. "I'm coming to this trial, Harry James Potter. Whether you have to see them or not, I will be right by your side the entire time. You don't have to do this alone." She emphasized her point by poking him in the chest, as if daring him to contradict her. Harry just grinned at her.

"Tell me about this Remus person. Why is he teaching you Defence? Why can't Professor Snape teach you?"

"Remus Lupin was one of my dad's best mates," Harry replied. "He's teaching me Defence because Professor Snape can't; not after making that vow."

"Oh, that makes sense," Hermione said, immediately understanding the reasoning. "Is he nice? Do you like him?"

"He's very nice. He tells me a lot about my dad, too. There were four of them in school; Remus, my dad, my godfather, and one other bloke."

"Why didn't you go to your godfather when your parents…"

Harry's face darkened and Hermione stopped speaking. "Because the other bloke is the reason they're dead. Peter Pettigrew sold my parents out to Voldemort, and got them killed. My godfather, Sirius Black, went after him, but Pettigrew framed him for their murders and hid as a rat for the past ten years. Sirius has been in Azkaban ever since."

"What do you mean as a rat? And why couldn't you have gone to this Remus?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry shrugged. "He's a werewolf. They wouldn't let him have me. The rest of the Marauders, that's what they called themselves in school, became animagi while they were still at Hogwarts to help him during his transformations. Werewolves aren't dangerous to—"

"Animals when they're transformed, only humans, yes, I know," Hermione said, impatiently waving her hand. "And they're perfectly safe the rest of the month. If you know all of this, why is Sirius still in Azkaban?" she demanded.

Harry grinned at his friend. "His trial is this Friday. Madam Pomfrey said he'll have to stay at St Mungos for awhile because of the dementors, but he'll be coming home soon. They never even gave him a trial in the first place," he said sadly. "If they had…"

"I'm coming to that trial, too," Hermione huffed. "If the Ministry can just toss people in Azkaban without due process, something needs to change. I'll need to learn all I can about Wizarding Law, and witnessing a trial would be a good place to start. Now we just need to find this Pettigrew person."

"We already have," Harry said with a grin. _'Leave it to Hermione, prepared to change the world at twelve,'_ he thought fondly to himself. Aloud, he added, "Professor Snape bought this special box thing that keeps him in his animagus form, and Kreacher put him in the magical safe at home. Only he and the Head of the House of Black can access the safe, and with Sirius in Azkaban, there's no chance for him to escape."

"Oh thank goodness," Hermione replied. "Do you mind if I ask… well, I suppose it doesn't really matter where you found him, after all. As long as it wasn't Ron's manky pet rat," she joked with a wry grin. "We were forever finding Scabbers in the girls' showers last year."

Harry looked at her, horrified. "No, oh, no no no," Hermione breathed. Harry leapt to his feet, prepared to run out of the room to inform Severus and Lulabelle of this latest development, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wait, Harry!" she pleaded. "Not here! You can't say anything in front of my parents!"

"Hermione! He perved on you! We have to say something!"

"And we will," she said calmly, even though internally she was anything but. "However, we shall not do so in front of my parents. You will tell Professor Snape and Lulabelle once you go home, and I will write down every incident I remember, including every time I heard the other girls talking about it. It wasn't just me, Harry, and it wasn't just the girls in our year; I know Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson complained about Scabbers on multiple occasions."

Harry sat back down heavily on the bed next to her. "How are you so calm, Hermione?"

She shrugged. "Because calmness is the best course of action at this particular point in time. I plan on having a good long cry once I go to bed tonight, but if I want to keep my dad from wrapping me in cotton wool and refusing to let me out of the house until I'm old and grey, this is what needs to happen. If you send Hedwig over tomorrow morning, I'll owl you my list. You'll need it before the trial on Friday."

"I should have let Ron smash him," Harry muttered darkly, and Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"All the more reason for me to be at your godfather's trial. I assume they'll sentence this Pettigrew person then?"

"I… don't guess I know, actually. I'm not sure how that works. I'll ask tonight and send you a letter in the morning with Hedwig, then you can send your list back with her."

"Alright, Harry." She laid her head on his shoulder. "The important thing is that you're safe, and happy. And living with a _teacher._ Do you have any idea how jealous I am?"

Harry grinned down at his best friend. "The house even has a library."

"That's it. I'm moving in with you."

* * *

David set two cut glass tumblers on the low table in the den. Severus sank stiffly onto a deep red leather club chair, while his host turned to the liquor cabinet to retrieve a bottle of scotch.

"Glenfiddich alright with you?" David asked, pouring several fingers for himself as he asked. Severus nodded, and he poured a second glass as well. "I am not aware if you noticed or not," David began, handing his companion the glass and sinking into a matching chair opposite. "But my wife is fifteen years younger than me." Severus looked sharply at the older man, who continued, "I realize that we have little in common, Severus; the muggle world and what you wizards get up to, well. If it weren't for my little girl, we would have never met. But I do remember a time when I had no idea what would come out of my Helen's mouth next. I'd like to tell you it gets better, but it would be more accurate to say you get used to it."

Severus threw back his scotch, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've no idea. Lulabelle is not only younger, she's _American."_

David smirked, swirling his drink in his glass. "I'd imagine the sex is worth it, though. It is in my case, at least."

"Merlin's bollocks, man!" Severus spluttered.

* * *

It was nearing nine thirty when Helen called everyone back to the living room. "It's been lovely getting to know all of you; perhaps we can get together this weekend as well?" she asked once everyone had rejoined the women.

"Harry already invited me to spend Friday with him, Mum," Hermione said quickly, shooting a glance towards her professor, trying to convey with her eyes the importance of this date.

"Yeah, she can't wait to see a _siriusly_ magical library," Harry added pointedly, and Hermione rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at subterfuge.

"That's fine, sugar," Lulabelle said with a surprised laugh, and Severus raised a brow. "Y'all can still come over this weekend if ya want," she said to the Grangers, "Or we can meet up somewhere if y'all decide not to get hooked up to the floo. I got out-voted on goin' shoppin' at Harrods the other day…"

Helen snickered at the identical looks of horror on her husband's and daughter's faces. "That may have to be a ladies only trip, Lulabelle. No men _or_ children allowed. We shall let you know for certain in the next few days, but I do believe we will be connecting to the Floo Network soon."

Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly and said, "Really, Mum?"

"Really, dear," her mother said with a smile.

Harry turned to Lulabelle and said, "Can I give Hermione her present now?"

"'Course ya can, sugar," Lulabelle said at the same time that Hermione asked in confusion, "Why would you get me a present, Harry?"

Lulabelle chuckled and opened her purple bag. She dug around inside, up to her elbow, searching for the wrapped gift. Kritter had been appalled that Harry hadn't been planning on wrapping the book bag in the first place, and had whisked it away only to bring back a beautifully wrapped gift covered in cream colored paper and tied with a wide, soft coral ribbon that had golden threads running through it.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw how deeply the tiny witch's arm had disappeared into her purse, and simply nodded when she heard her father say quietly, "Mary Poppins."

"Ha! Found it!" Lulabelle announced, and pulled out the package. She handed it to the small, bushy haired witch, who simply stared.

"Ha-Harry… this is beautiful," she said quietly.

Harry flushed. "Kritter wrapped it. She yelled at me because I was just going to give it to you without wrapping it, since it wasn't for your birthday or Christmas or anything, it's a 'just because' present…" he mumbled. "It's really more of a useful thing than anything else. It's more of a school supp—" Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's beautiful and I love it. Thank you, Harry."

"You haven't even opened it yet!" Harry laughed. "Go on, then!"

She delicately untied the ribbon, then peeled away the Spellotape. Harry rolled his eyes, huffing when she smoothed and folded the paper before opening the box. Her eyes lit up when she saw the red leather book bag nestled inside.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed. She pulled it out of the box, turning the bag this way and that. Harry was bouncing on the seat next to her.

"Lulabelle helped me pick it out for you, Hermione. She said you'd like it because it was feminine but not too girly. I picked out that it's red and gold for Gryffindor, and Professor Snape did all the Charm work on it. It's got an Undetectable Extension Charm and a Feather-light Charm, so you can put _all_ your books in it and it won't run out of room and it won't get too heavy and _oof—"_ He was cut off by a crushing hug that sent both of them sprawling to the floor.

"Oh my," Helen said, covering her mouth as she snickered at the pair, Lulabelle laughing along with her. David sighed and stood, exchanging a glance with Severus, and both men stepped towards the children to untangle them and help them up.

"I trust you already know better than to store your wand in your book bag, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Of course, sir," Hermione replied, mildly offended. Severus smirked at Lulabelle, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Sir?" He turned back to the small girl. "I just wanted to say…" Suddenly, Hermione surged forward and wrapped her arms around the tall man's waist, hugging him tightly and completely shocking him. He stood there, stunned, as she said, "Thank you, Professor Snape. Thank you for my bag, thank you for the advanced classes, but most of all _thank you_ for Harry. Thank you for saving my best friend. He told me what you did for him, about the cupboard, about the vow—"

Finally Severus' mind caught up to what was happening. A student was _touching_ him. A student was _hugging_ him and _thanking_ him and _offering him words of praise_ in front of _other people_ and it _needed to stop right now._ With wide eyes and arms akimbo, lest he increase the contact, he hissed, _"Miss Granger release me at once!"_

"I _knew_ you were really a nice man under that Slytherin façade; I've been telling the boys that all year—"

"If you do not wish to spend the rest of your life in detention you shall release me and never speak of this again!"

"Ya can't give her detention now, Lou; it's the summer!" Lulabelle laughed. Harry started pulling on Hermione's shoulder, but he was giggling too hard to be very effective.

"Hermione, dear, let the poor man go," Helen said, laughing as well.

Something clicked in the girl's brain and she jumped back, terrified by her actions. "I'm so sorry, sir," she whispered, as her professor glowered darkly at her.

Severus stepped stiffly away from her and brushed his hands down the front of his shirt, then made a show of adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves, almost as if attempting to remove any vestiges of his student from his person. "See to it… _that…_ never happens again," he sneered.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered urgently as she cowered next to her friend, her parents looking on in amusement. "I said he was _nice,_ not that he was a _completely different person!"_

Severus scowled down at the pair, then turned to Lulabelle. "I blame you for this… nonsense."

"How's it my fault you're not really a heartless bastard?" Lulabelle laughed.

"I have cultivated a certain reputation as a professional in my years as a professor—"

"By scarin' the crap outta your students, yeah, I get it. But would it kill ya for just a couple of 'em to know you're just the sweetest man there ever was? Sweet baby Jesus, Lou, I think you'll live."

"Damn it, woman…"

"Don't worry," Harry said softly to all three Grangers as the argument continued on. "They do this a lot. It never lasts long, though. I think Lulabelle _likes_ arguing with Professor Snape, to be honest. Remus says it's their version of the fourth game, but I don't know what the first three games are."

"Oh my," Helen said, chuckling, and David stifled a snort. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, Harry. He said it's their version of _foreplay,_ not the _fourth game._ Don't you read?"

All four adults turned shocked faces towards the girl, who clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Suddenly, Severus started laughing. His rich, dark chocolate laughter filled the room as David's strangled voice said, "And just _what_ have you been reading, young lady?"


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

Sweet baby Jesus, y'all! I thought I'd updated this a couple weeks ago!

Also if anyone is interested, I'm on Facebook as Zorak TwentyThree.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, Harry. He said it's their version of_ foreplay _, not the_ fourth game _. Don't you read?"_

 _All four adults turned shocked faces towards the girl, who clapped her hands over her mouth when her mind caught up to what she had just said. Suddenly, Severus started laughing. His rich, dark chocolate laughter filled the room as David's strangled voice said, "And just_ what _have you been reading, young lady?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Eight**

* * *

 **July 7, 1992**

Severus was still chuckling as he apparated Lulabelle and Harry back to Grimmauld Place. The trio had been given permission to leave from the Grangers' living room as opposed to the designated apparition point in Heathgate, making their return trip that much easier.

"See? Ya _did_ have fun!" Lulabelle exclaimed, poking Severus in the ribs. It had taken her a bit to regain her equilibrium upon landing in the receiving room.

"I wouldn't go that far," Severus replied. "I simply find enjoyment in the mortification of others," he smirked.

Harry snickered at his response while Lulabelle rolled her eyes. "I still don't know what foreplay is," the boy pointed out.

"Since your nanny is the one who brought it up in the first place, you may ask him about it tomorrow," Severus quipped, making Lulabelle snort with laughter. "Be sure to tell him _exactly_ why it came up at the Grangers, as well."

"Speakin' of," Lulabelle said as the trio walked towards the living room, "What happened to make Hermione wanna come to the trial?"

Harry blanched and said darkly, "We should have let Ron smash Scabbers."

Severus stopped walking and turned towards Harry. "Explain. Now."

The boy looked up at the tall man and with anger and disgust evident on his face, said, "Apparently he's been sneaking into the girls' showers and perving on them!"

" _I. Beg. Your. Pardon,"_ Severus hissed, each word seething with unbridled rage. "Repeat that, if you would, Mister Potter, because I believe I heard you say that a grown man has been using his animagus form to view young ladies in various states of undress for the last several _years._ A grown man that we currently have housed within this very residence. Would that be correct?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I—" Harry's wildly waving arms and loud affirmations were suddenly cut off by Lulabelle's shout for her house elf.

"Kreacher!"

"Yes, Missy Alula?" Kreacher answered when he popped into the hallway where they were still standing.

"No matter what I say from this point on, don't get that rat outta the magic safe 'til he's needed for Sirius' trial at the ministry. This is a Head of House order. That understood?"

"Yes, Missy Alula," and with that, he popped away.

Severus straightened, a cool mask slipping over his face to hide the hurt caused by her assumption that he would force her to hand over the despicable being. Harry simply looked at her, confused.

When Lulabelle noticed the boy's expression, she grimaced and said, "I was afraid that if y'all kept talkin', I'd have Kreacher take him out so I could smash him myself." The corner of Severus' mouth quirked up, the only evidence that showed of his relief, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "Let's go on in and sit down. I wanna hear exactly what all Hermione told ya, sugar. No sense standin' in the hall to do it," she finished.

The other two nodded in agreement, and they made their way to the sitting room to take up their now familiar places: Severus and Lulabelle on the smaller settee and Harry crammed into the corner of the larger couch, which was as much room as Sinaka allowed him. The boy wriggled around, trying to get comfortable in the small space, before finally giving up when a giant head dropped in his lap and pinned him in place. With a sigh, he scratched behind the beast's ears, grinning widely when Sinaka moaned in pleasure. Harry continued to rub the dog's ears as he gathered his thoughts.

"Sugar? What did Hermione tell ya?" Lulabelle asked gently.

"I'd told her what hap— er, well, I told her why I live with you now," he started, and Lulabelle nodded encouragingly. "And I told her about having a godfather, and how we're getting him a trial, and finding Pettigrew. And I told her he's a rat animagus." He stopped to take a breath. "She—she asked me how we found him, Pettigrew, I mean. She wanted to know how we'd found the rat. Then as a joke, she said she supposed it didn't really matter where we'd found him, as long as he wasn't Scabbers because they, the girls in Gryffindor I mean, they kept finding him in the girls' showers." His eyes filled, and he swiped at them angrily. "She was just having a _laugh,_ and it turned out to be true. He perved on my best friend!"

Severus was holding himself completely rigid as he sat next to Lulabelle. He'd already admonished himself for the tone of voice he'd used a few minutes earlier, but thankfully the boy had been so swept up in his own anger that seeing Severus' hadn't affected him. Now, however, with Harry on the verge of tears, he carefully moderated his inflection before speaking.

"Harry, before we pick apart everything you've just said, I want to make one thing quite clear. _None_ of this is your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself for the actions of others in general, but most certainly not for the actions of a perverted coward. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, wiping his eyes once more. "It's just that, if I hadn't…"

"If ya hadn't what, sugar?" Lulabelle asked. "If ya hadn't been born at all? I'm pretty sure Pettigrew is older than you are, seein' as how he's the same age as your folks and all. Ya aren't the one who made him what he is. Ya had nothin' at all to do with it. Now, did Hermione say anything else?"

Harry grinned slightly at Lulabelle's matter-of-fact reassurance, and the way she apparently considered the matter closed. "She said she'd write down a list tonight of all the girls she's heard complain about Scabbers in the showers, and owl it to me in the morning. She reckoned we'd need it for the trial." He looked up at the pair, then, before adding, "She doesn't want her parents to know about it. She's afraid they won't let her come back to school."

"I'll speak with them," Severus said. "They deserve to know what is happening with their child. Too many times I have seen muggle-born students not able to inform their parents of the goings on at Hogwarts, and it creates a rift in their families." He held up a placating hand when Harry tried to protest his decision. "If they cannot handle the news, I'll remove it from their memories. I will not, however, allow this to be swept under the rug. Miss Granger may very well need someone to speak to about this; it has been quite a violation of her person, and she may wish her mother's counsel."

"I—I didn't think about that," Harry admitted softly.

"That's fine, sugar. You're just a kid; ya shouldn't have to be thinkin' 'bout stuff like this at all, much less makin' decisions about it," Lulabelle said with a soft smile for the boy.

"She also wanted to know if Scabbers—if _Pettigrew_ would be sentenced at Sirius' trial or not. I'm supposed to ask and send the answer with Hedwig in the morning, so that she can owl her list back to us," Harry said hesitantly. "She asked me, but I told her I wasn't sure how it all works."

Lulabelle looked to Severus for the answer, as she had no idea either. Severus sighed and said, "Usually, the answer would be no. However, I suspect that due to the nature of his crimes, as well as the presence of the Weasleys and possibly the Grangers, he will be sentenced immediately after testifying. Most likely to the Kiss."

"Do ya really think so, Lou?" Lulabelle said, surprised.

Severus raised a brow as he looked down at her. "When I present them with a list of every female Gryffindor student present in the castle from the time Percy Weasley first brought that foul creature to the castle, along with a list of every single female, be they student, staff, or guest, during that same time period? Yes. I should think so. There is no guarantee that the rat stayed in Gryffindor Tower the entire time he was in residence."

"Might oughta get a list of at least the boys in Percy's and Ron's dorm rooms, as well. Whether he was actively lookin' at 'em or not, he was definitely there when they were changin', too. Plus all the people that were there when he was a student. He coulda started peepin' as soon as he managed the animagus transformation. Probably before that, even."

"They should just let Mr Weasley and Mr Granger smash him, then. Save the dementors a trip," Harry muttered darkly. Severus and Lulabelle stared at the boy for a moment, shocked, then Severus snorted.

"Perhaps they could take turns?" he suggested. "Rather like whack-a-mole?"

Harry snickered at the thought. "Yeah, that would work. Then maybe Ron and I could have a go, too."

Trying and failing to sound stern, Lulabelle said, "Well, if were done discussin' beatin' someone to death, I think it's probably time for bed."

"But it is ever so much fun," Severus said in a monotone, making Harry giggle.

* * *

Lulabelle watched Severus' reflection in the mirror as he added a handful of herbs to the bath water, then poured in the contents of a potion bottle as well. "Mm, that sure smells nice," she told him.

Severus quirked a small smile and said, "I thought we could do with some added relaxation after this evening's revelations, sweet witch." He quickly stripped off his clothing and stepped into the large, claw foot tub, resting against the high back that was at one end. He sighed in pleasure as the herbs and the potion worked their magic, and waited for Lulabelle as she finished pinning up her hair to keep it out of the water.

He offered her his hand as she stepped inside, then wrapped his long arms around her nude form, settling her gently between his legs with her back pressed to his front. They sat together for several moments in silence, then Severus picked up a natural sponge from shelf on the wall, and said, "Hand me your bath potion over there; I'll wash your back for you."

Lulabelle couldn't hold back a snort. "It's shower gel, Lou, not a potion. It's just liquid soap."

"It smells of lavender, chamomile, and neroli, all of which have magical properties. It's a potion," he disagreed, hiding his grin behind her head.

"Alright, ya silly man. Here ya go," she replied, handing him the bottle of shower gel with a smile. She allowed him to gently scrub her back with the soapy sponge, then relaxed back against him when he began to wash her arms. He was exceedingly thorough, making sure to scrub between each finger, before moving on to wash her chest. She raised her arms, resting them on his shoulders behind her, to give him better access. As he gently ran the sponge repeatedly around her breasts, she realized he wasn't caressing her so much as he was… playing? "Lou?" she asked.

"Hrm?" came the reply.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Severus jerked ever so slightly at her question. "Er, I was…"

"Yesss…?" Lulabelle drawled.

"They float," he said, embarrassed.

Lulabelle snickered. "They do that," she replied. "Buoyancy, ya know."

"I was not aware that they would float," he said flatly.

Lulabelle turned over, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the end of the nose. "Just wait'll I take ya skinny dippin'. They'll really float, then," she said with a laugh.

Severus pulled her tightly against him and lowered his mouth to hers. She could feel him hardening beneath her, and just as she was about to reach for his length, he surprised her by abruptly standing up with her still in his arms. Summoning his wand, he Vanished the water in the tub, dried them both, then stepped out and carried her to the bed.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle this evening, neither one craving their usual frenzied pace after the startling revelations from earlier that evening. When both had been brought to completion, they lay together in each other's arms, content to just lay quietly.

After a time, Severus asked, "Did you mean it when you said you were afraid you would smash Pettigrew yourself?"

"Huh?" came Lulabelle's confused reply.

"I had thought, perhaps, you were worried _I_ would be the one to kill him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lou. Ya can't even get him outta the safe."

Severus sighed, and tucked her head under his chin so that he could speak without being seen. "I know you are aware that there are ways for wizards to force—"

"You stop right there, mister," Lulabelle demanded, pushing away from his chest and sitting up in the bed so she could look down into his eyes. "You are a _good_ man. I know just as well as you do that ya wouldn't do such a thing, and I don't wanna hear ya say another word about it."

The corner of Severus' mouth quirked up in a small grin. "My apologies, sweet witch."

"Hrmph," was all she said when she laid back down next to him, snuggling up to his chest.

Severus smiled fully now that she was unable to see his face again, and pulled her tightly to him. "Thank you, Lulabelle," he said softly.

Lulabelle smiled as well, then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

Merry Christmas, y'all! And Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Yule, Io Saturnalia, Happy Hogmanay, Happy Solstice, and many blessings for the myriads of other holidays people celebrate at this time of year! I'll try to post another chapter before January, but just in case, Happy New Year, too!

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

 _The corner of Severus' mouth quirked up in a small grin. "My apologies, sweet witch."_

" _Hrmph," was all she said when she laid back down next to him, snuggling up to his chest._

 _Severus smiled fully now that she was unable to see his face again, and pulled her tightly to him. "Thank you, Lulabelle," he said softly._

 _Lulabelle smiled as well, then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Nine**

* * *

 **July 8, 1992**

"Harry, I have a letter to send along with yours to Miss Granger. Please instruct her to deliver it to her parents; you may explain that I am requesting a meeting with them, should you wish."

Harry looked up at Severus from across the breakfast table. Chewing quickly, he swallowed before answering, "Alright. Do you want me to tell her not to read it first?"

Severus shrugged. "You may. She shan't be able to open it herself so I do not see the point, but go right ahead."

The boy snickered over his bacon. "Did you just spell it, or did you prank it?" he asked, carefully attempting to keep his expression innocent. "You're really quite good at pranking, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes, and Lulabelle snorted. "We'll work on your puppy dog eyes, sugar," she commented dryly. "They could use a lil' practice."

Kritter popped in and handed Severus a letter. "Owl came for Master Lou," she said. "It be waiting a reply."

"Thank you, Kritter," he said, reaching out to take the envelope from the elf and inspecting the seal. "Ah, Madam Longbottom has finally responded. Excuse me, if you would; I need to answer her immediately." Severus stood, absently kissed Lulabelle's cheek, and walked out of the room.

The pair at the table watched him go, then Harry asked, "Madam Longbottom? Why is Neville's gran writing to Severus?"

Lulabelle smiled at the boy. "He sent her a letter 'bout helpin' ya learn everything ya need to know about bein' an Heir, remember? She's probably just askin' for more information."

"Oh, right," he replied, turning back to his food.

* * *

Soon after breakfast, Poppy arrived in a flash of green flames. "We'll have to be quick about it this morning, little lamb," she informed her patient. "Your Professor and I have a staff meeting at the castle at ten o'clock, and it's already past nine."

Once Harry had been weighed, measured, and found to be progressing quite nicely, they gathered in the sitting room to wait for Remus to arrive.

"I understand you will be joining us today, Lulabelle?" Poppy said.

When the tiny witch nodded, Severus said, "Yes, I've received an owl from Lucius; he stated that the Board of Governors will support having the Lost Black Child educated at Hogwarts. She'll be on an accelerated program, of course; we'll have to make arrangements for that today, as well."

"You'll be at school with me when term starts?" Harry asked excitedly. "Will you stay in Gryffindor tower, too?"

Lulabelle laughed at Severus' scowl. "I think ya mean _Ravenclaw_ tower, sugar. And I don't have a clue where I'd stay. Guess I figured I'd just floo home everyday…"

"Nonsense. You shall stay in my quarters," Severus said resolutely. Lulabelle snickered at his tone.

"Guess I'm stayin' with Lou, then," she laughed.

"Brilliant," replied Harry. "Can Sinaka stay in my dorm room? Wait—will he even be allowed to come?" he asked worriedly. "He's not on the approved list of familiars…"

Poppy chuckled at his words. "Exceptions can always be made, little lamb, but it won't be necessary in this case. Sinaka is a magical creature. Separating him from his bonded would be less effective than trying to herd Kneazles."

"Oh good," Harry said as he slumped back in his seat, relief clearly visible on his face.

Kreature walked into the room and announced the arrival of 'Master Harry's nanny,' making Severus snicker and Harry flush with embarrassment. Poppy tried to hide her amusement when Lulabelle elbowed Severus, and Remus finally entered the room with confusion written all over his face.

"Sorry 'bout that, Moon Pie. The elves seem to pick up on our nicknames. Lou here just thinks he's funny."

Remus chuckled at her words, and nodded towards Severus. "Better than 'Master Lou,' I suppose," he said, making the other man glower.

"That reminds me," Harry spoke up. "Remus, do you know if my mum was Neville Longbottom's godmother? Er, we found out that Neville's mum was my godmother when we went to the bank, and I just thought that maybe my mum was his, too."

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he sat down. "I think so," he replied. "I do know that they had discussed it prior to your births, and had been planning on naming each other godmother to their children. I wasn't there for the ceremony, however; I had already started working with the packs… whilst I cannot say with certainty that Lily was Neville's godmother, I can say that no one told me that the plans had changed. I would assume that she was, Harry. I'm sure Madam Longbottom would know, if Neville himself is unable to tell you." Harry nodded, a small smile present on his face.

"You may be able to ask him tonight, Harry," Severus said. "In my return missive to Madam Longbottom, I invited the two to dinner this evening."

"Ya did?" Lulabelle asked in surprise.

"I did, after turning down her request to join them this evening at Longbottom Hall."

"Oh, good plan," the tiny witch replied. Seeing the confused looks on the others' faces, she added, "We're not takin' Harry anywhere near Neville's Uncle Algie. Asshole dropped poor lil' Neville out a window, tryin' to make sure he wasn't a squib." She turned to Severus and said, "We probably oughta make sure he's at least supervised around Neville, too."

"We will, sweet witch. Just, allow me to be the one to question Madam Longbottom, please. She's… very traditional."

Lulabelle huffed. "I can be nice! Unless she's okay with child abuse—"

"I do not think she is, but accusing her outright of negligence is not the way to go about it," Severus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I understand your point, _and_ I agree with it, however I believe we should proceed with caution whilst broaching the subject."

Lulabelle folded her arms and stared pointedly at the man.

"And should it turn out that he is not in a safe place, he shall stay here until other arrangements are made. We won't allow him to return to an abusive home," Severus stated firmly. Lulabelle grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Ya say the sweetest things, Lou," she replied.

Harry smiled softly at the exchange. _'Everyone is wrong about Severus,'_ he thought to himself. _'He really is a good person.'_

Poppy cleared her throat and said, "We best be off, dears. Can't have Severus late for the staff meeting."

"Aren't you to be there as well?" Remus asked in surprise.

"I suppose technically," the matron replied. "I usually spend the July meeting taking inventory in the Hospital Wing, and the August meeting arranging the new supplies. Lulabelle is going to stay with me until the end of the meeting when Severus announces that the Lost Black Child has been found."

* * *

The trio stepped out of the fireplace in the Hospital Wing one by one, Severus staying close to the hearth to assist Lulabelle. "I wish we could have given you a better 'first view' of the castle," Poppy said regretfully.

"No, no; this is amazin'!" Lulabelle replied, looking around in awe.

"Oh pish," the matron replied. "We'll give you a full tour after the meeting. Severus, you best be on your way."

The tall man curled his lip, broadcasting his thoughts on the upcoming meeting. "I will endeavour to stay awake throughout the meeting, Poppy. I've no idea why Albus insists upon the July staff meeting being so close to the end of term." He sighed, then leaned down to kiss his witch. "Don't get into too much trouble," he whispered in her ear. "It wouldn't do to get detention on your first visit at the school."

"Hush your mouth," Lulabelle whispered back, grinning slightly as she looked back at the matron, who was pointedly not paying attention to the couple. Severus smirked at her, then with one last kiss, took his leave.

Poppy brusquely wiped her hands down the front of her apron and said to Lulabelle, "Now then, dear, let me show you around the Hospital Wing…"

* * *

As the meeting drew to a close, Severus cleared his throat. "I do have one… small… piece of business to present."

As everyone's heads turned to face the normally dour man, he continued. "First, I must remind you that the oaths we all have taken regarding students' privacy applies to _potential_ students, as well."

Nods were seen around the room, and Minerva said, "Of course, Severus. No one here would violate those oaths!" Severus smirked a bit at the touch of offence he heard in her tone.

"Very well. Thank you for humoring me in that regard," he drawled, then took a breath. "It seems that the Lost Black Child has been found."

Silence rang, jaws dropped, and the room collectively held its breath. "I'm sure you all remember that Narcissa Malfoy was a Black before she married Lucius? I have a letter from him, stating that the Board of Governors will support Miss Black in attaining her education at Hogwarts, should you all agree to teach her. Apparently she was raised as a muggle, and has no knowledge of our world."

Murmurings started softly at first, and then louder. Pomona exclaimed, "We certainly _will_ teach her, the poor dear! Wherever has she been all this time, Severus?"

"I rather think she should tell you herself, Pomona. She is currently in the Hospital Wing with Poppy. They have become quite close," he replied. "I wanted to be sure of her reception before bringing her to meet you. I… worry… what could become of her, should her only introduction to the Wizarding world be through the Malfoys…" he said leadingly. Inwardly, he was grinning like a madman. Severus had seen the calculated gleam in Albus' eyes at the mention of the Malfoys; there was no love lost between the two men. The idea of keeping an 'innocent' away from Lucius' clutches would both appeal to the old man and encourage him to accept her sight unseen.

"Shall we put it to a vote?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling merrily. "All those in favour of educating Miss Black here, where she should have been all along?"

'Ayes' were heard around the room. "Any nays?" Albus asked, disappointment visible on his face at the mere thought of anyone saying nay.

"Wonderful! Let me just Floo the Hospital Wing, Poppy can bring her in right away. We shall have to arrange quarters for her…" Albus said, speaking mostly to himself at the end as he rose to walk to the fireplace in the staff room.

"Where is she living now, Severus?" asked Minerva.

"Grimmauld Place, the old Black Family home," he answered, settling back in his chair as the other professors gave him their full attention. "After having her identity confirmed at Gringotts, she found she had inherited the bulk of the Black Estate."

Hagrid whistled. "That should set the lass up right," he said, remembering the two Black brothers and their time at the castle. Neither boy had lacked for wealth.

The corner of Severus' mouth quirked up; he remembered Lulabelle's non-reaction to the news. "Yes, quite," was all he said in reply.

"If Gringotts confirmed her identity, there can be no doubt," Filius said thoughtfully, then his cheeks pinked. "Not that I doubted you, Severus! Just that, well…"

Severus snorted at the small man. "No offence taken, Filius. It is quite an unbelievable story; I do understand."

"Does she know about her family?" Pomona asked quietly.

Severus nodded. "She does—" he was cut off by a knock at the door. He rose to open it for the two witches, then quickly turned to watch Albus' face as he realized exactly who the Lost Black Child was.

"Welcome, welcome," the headmaster said, rising from his seat in the staff room. "We are most pleased to welcome you to… Hogwarts…" he trailed off in shock when Poppy moved to the side and he finally saw the witch's face.

"Nice to see ya, Albus!" Lulabelle said cheerfully. "And did ya see how we knocked on the door before we came in? Might oughta remember that for the future," she added with a wink. Severus grinned wickedly as Albus paled.

"Albus? You know this witch?" Minerva questioned, surprised.

Before he could respond, Lulabelle said with a smirk, "Oh, me and Albus go way back. Why, just the other day he walked in on—"

"Yes yes," Albus said, cutting her off quickly. "We've met once before. I'm… pleased… to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my dear. Although now that you're to be a student, I must insist that you use my title, as opposed to my first name," he said sternly, faux regret twinkling in his eyes.

"Aw, that's cute. I'm afraid I'll have to decline, sugar. Ya see, I have a strict policy of bein' on a first name basis with everyone who has _seen me nekkid."_

It was all Severus could do to keep himself from dancing on the spot in glee at the gasps he heard from around the room. The memory of this moment would power his Patronus for years to come.

"Yes, quite. Er, once again, welcome to Hogwarts," Albus said, stumbling over the words and ignoring the incredulous stares from his employees. "I'm afraid I have some rather pressing business to attend to in my office, so I shall leave the remainder of your introductions to Professor Snape. Good day," he finished, before quickly rushing out of the room.

Once the door was shut behind him, Poppy started snickering. "I haven't seen the old coot move that fast in years, my dear. Well done!"

Lulabelle snorted. "Teach _him_ to just walk right into someone's house without knockin'," she grumbled. Severus stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist, much to the shock of everyone in the room. "So what all have ya told 'em so far, Lou?" she asked quietly.

"Just that you're the Lost Black Child, that you live at Grimmauld Place and have inherited the Black Estate, and that you know about your family. There wasn't time for much else before Albus called for you," he informed his witch. "Shall I begin the introductions?" At her nod, he turned to the room. "May I present to you all, Miss Alula Black, the Lost Black Child. She prefers to go by the name her adopted parents gave her, however; Lulabelle Blackburn."

"How-do, y'all," Lulabelle added with a small wave. Severus squeezed her waist, noticing her nervousness. No one spoke for a moment.

"But you're American," Hagrid blurted. "The Lost Black Child was British!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose while Lulabelle snickered. "She was raised in America, Hagrid," he sneered.

"Blimey," the large man said, his chair creaking under his weight as he leaned forwards. "Is that where yeh've been all this time?"

"Yessir," Lulabelle replied with a smile. "Apparently my… father asked one of the house elves to take me to the Order of the Phoenix to keep me safe. Y'all remember what was goin' on at the time, I'm sure," she said, seeing nods from many in the room. "Only she misunderstood and took me to Phoenix, Arizona, instead. My folks found me in a park there and thought I'd been abandoned. They ended up adoptin' me, but I never knew I was a witch. Another thing my elf misunderstood; she bound my magic. When I almost died in a car accident, the block was broken and I somehow managed to accidentally apparate to Cokeworth where I met Lou here." Lulabelle turned her head towards the man standing next to her and smiled up at him. "He helped me figure things out and gave me a place to stay, and even took me to the bank where we figured out who I really was. He's just the sweetest man," she gushed, making him shift awkwardly.

They'd discussed earlier how much to tell the other professors, but Severus hadn't been expecting her to praise him in front of his colleagues. It wasn't that he disliked her commendations, just that, perhaps, he wished she wouldn't voice them in such a large group.

"Yes, well," he said, hoping to move the conversation along. "I suppose now you need introductions to everyone else. You already know Poppy, of course—"

"Oh, I betcha I can guess who's who!" Lulabelle exclaimed, bouncing by his side. Poppy smiled at her antics.

"What these two have forgotten to mention is that our Lulabelle is a Seer," she informed the group. "She's known of our world her entire life; she simply thought she had an over-active imagination."

At this, a witch stood and walked towards them. "A Seer?" the tall, thin woman asked. "I suppose you claim to be skilled in the art of Divination, then?"

Lulabelle grinned up at the witch. "No ma'am, not at all. Didn't think for a second that all of this was real," she replied.

Large eyes, magnified by thick glasses, peered down at her. The woman swayed slightly, her many gauzy shawls giving off the faintest whiff of alcohol. "I see," she said disdainfully. "So you know nothing of crystal gazing, numerology, or palmistry?" Lulabelle shook her head no. "What about tessomancy?" she demanded.

"Calm yourself, Sybill; your rudeness will not be tolerated. And as I had to teach her how to brew a proper cuppa, I greatly doubt Lulabelle knows the first thing about reading tea leaves," Severus sneered, his expression making his feelings for her subject known.

"Don't be a dick, Lou; Professor Trenlawney is amazin'!" Lulabelle said, swatting his arm. Sybill blinked at her, unaccustomed to being defended. "She's got the gift of Second Sight and makes accurate predictions all the time. She just doesn't have the gift of interpretation."

Sybill appeared unable to respond. Minerva stepped forward and said, "I beg your pardon?"

Lulabelle smiled kindly at the stunned Seer, then focused on the elder witch. "Obviously all the 'death predictions' are just for show, but Sybill here makes true prophecies, as well as usin' all the other fancy things like tea leaves and tarot cards and whatnot. She's incredibly skilled at non-verbal magic, duellin', and Charms, but because she wasn't gifted with the ability to interpret her visions, y'all think she's a fraud." Lulabelle shrugged. "I Saw this woman magically and non-verbally throw a crystal ball at a werewolf, knockin' him clean out, just to protect one of her students. Sybill's a badass, she just teaches a subject that really only applies to students with a specific gift."

Once again, the room was silent. Suddenly, Sybill lurched forward and hugged the tiny witch. "Is there anything else you can See, my dear?" she asked once she'd released the smaller woman, only to grasp her by the shoulders. "Anything at all? Cartomancy, or dream-interpretation, maybe?" Lulabelle snickered and shook her head. "Perhaps you've Seen something using Astrology?"

Lulabelle was about to make more denials, when suddenly a thought struck her. "The only thing I know about Astrology is that when the moon's in the Seventh House and Jupiter aligns with Mars, then peace will guide the planets and love will steer the stars," she said with a wide grin. Severus snorted beside her, recognizing the words.

They were both shocked by the Divination professor's reaction. Sybill clapped her hands together in glee, hugged Lulabelle once again, and kissed her cheek. "You brilliant, brilliant witch!" She kissed her other cheek, then grabbed Severus and kissed his cheeks as well. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Sybill cried. "I need to go, I have calculations to make, I must consult my charts…" she rushed out of the room, leaving a trail of smokey perfume and the scent of sherry behind her.

"Oh, no," Lulabelle said under her breath, and started to go after the other witch, one arm stretched out as if to catch her. Severus gently grabbed her other arm to keep her from leaving. "Oh, Lou, what have I done?" she fretted, horrified by the reaction she'd received.

Severus, on the other hand, was failing miserably at not laughing. His snickers gave way to full-blown laughter as soon as the Staff Room door had closed. The other professors and the school matron all looked at the pair as if they'd lost their minds. _"What_ was _that?"_ Poppy demanded.

"It's a song," Severus managed through his laughter. "From a muggle musical in the late sixties. And Sybill thinks…" he broke off laughing.

"I didn't think she'd take it seriously!" Lulabelle exclaimed. "I figured everyone knew that song; it's a classic! Oh I feel just horrible," she finished, and Severus wrapped her in his arms. She pressed her face to his chest in shame, then smacked him twice in the arm. "And quit laughin'! I told ya not to be a dick!"


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N:** Characters and world property of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass!

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _What was that?" Poppy demanded._

" _It's a song," Severus managed through his laughter. "From a muggle musical in the late sixties. And Sybill thinks…" he broke off laughing._

" _I didn't think she'd take it seriously!" Lulabelle exclaimed. "I figured everyone knew that song; it's a classic! Oh I feel just horrible," she finished, and Severus wrapped her in his arms. She pressed her face to his chest in shame, then smacked him twice in the arm. "And quit laughin'! I told ya not to be a dick!"_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty**

* * *

 **July 8, 1992**

Poppy clapped her hands together and said, "Alright, who else do you think you recognize, dear?"

Lulabelle pulled away from Severus and looked at the curious faces around the room. Everyone hoped to be recognized, equally curious about what this tiny witch could tell them about each other.

"Well, there's my new best friend, Professor Filius Flitwick," Lulabelle said, gesturing towards the shortest person in the room.

"Me?" squeaked the small man, while at the same time Severus drawled, "New best friend?" with a sardonically raised brow.

Looking up at her boyfriend, she said, "Well, of course! Who else is gonna understand when I bitch about ya doin' weirdo tall people things?" Looking at Filius, she added, "Did ya know _he,"_ she jerked her thumb in Severus' direction, "keeps his pots and pans on the top shelf of his kitchen cabinets? I mean, _really._ Who does that?"

Filius grinned in complete understanding at Lulabelle. Minerva, quite a tall woman herself, asked quietly, "Where _should_ one keep them?"

In tandem, Lulabelle and Filius replied, "On the bottom!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus said, "You can always use magic to get them down if you can't reach—"

"You could still drop them on your head," Pomona pointed out, winking at the tiny witch. Severus only grunted in reply.

Filius stepped forward to shake Lulabelle's hand, then caught sight of her insignia and froze, hand halfway outstretched. Dropping immediately onto one knee in a low bow before her, fist to his chest, he stated, "May your gold ever increase, and may the blood of your enemies flow freely, Friend to the Goblin Nation."

While jaws dropped around the room at the never-before-seen sight of their coworker displaying formal goblin behaviour, Lulabelle muttered, "Sweet baby Jesus, again?" before saying aloud, "May your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before ya, Professor. Please, don't make a fuss, though!"

Filius stood, eyes flickering over the witch in abject curiosity. He did a double-take when he noticed Severus' insignia, as well.

"Congratulations, Severus," he said. "Quite a boon to be made Esquire," reaching out to grasp the man's forearm.

"Yes, well, it was… unexpected, to say the least," Severus replied, making Lulabelle snort.

"He was scared half to death the whole time," Lulabelle stage-whispered to Filius, who grinned widely at her, picturing the scene.

"You—you _hugged_ the King of the Goblins, Lulabelle!" Severus exclaimed, completely exasperated. _"After_ you had laughed at him, told him of what you'd Seen, and denied his request!"

Lulabelle waved a dismissive hand. "King Ragnuk is a sweetie pie, Lou. We're friends now."

Severus pinched the bridge of his long nose, drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Filius was torn between laughter and amazement, choosing instead to simply pat Severus on the arm in commiseration.

"Will ya show me your dancin' cupcakes later, please?" Lulabelle asked Filius with a smile.

"Certainly!" he replied, thrilled to be able to grant her request. "I've brought some with me to have as a treat whilst I go over my lesson plans after the meeting. Just have Severus bring you by my office; I assume he'll be giving you a tour?" Severus nodded curtly, and Filius beamed. "Delightful! Now, who else do you recognize, my dear?"

"Well…" Lulabelle's eyes moved over the eager faces before focusing on one and lighting up. "Oh! You're Argus Filch!" she said excitedly. "I brought ya somethin'!"

"You did?" a creaky voice answered, suspicion evident.

"I guess not really," Lulabelle said as she started digging through her purse. "It's more for Mrs Norris. Is she around?"

Surprised, Argus said, "You brought a gift for Mrs Norris?"

"Ha! Found it! Didn't even need my wand," Lulabelle muttered, causing Severus to roll his eyes. She walked towards the hunched over man and offered him a small package. "They're toy mice, made with real fur and stuffed with catnip. Mama's cats just can't seem to get enough of 'em. Lemme know if she likes 'em; I'm not real sure where Kritter found 'em here, but if Mrs Norris likes 'em I'll be happy to have her get some more."

"I…" Argus seemed to be at a loss for words. Minerva leaned over to look at the toys.

"I've never seen the like before," she said. "How clever!"

"I'm not surprised. They're muggle," Severus stated dryly. "I believe Kritter said she found them at Tesco."

"My _elf_ went to _Tesco?"_ Lulabelle said in amazement. "How the hell did she manage that?"

"I'm sure I've no idea," Severus replied with a snort.

"Huh. Well, guess that's good to know," she said thoughtfully as Severus smirked down at her.

"Thank you, Miss Black," Argus finally replied, still slightly shocked.

"It's Black _burn,_ actually, but just call me Lulabelle, please. Y'all can all just call me Lulabelle," she said with a grin.

"Thank you, Lulabelle," Argus repeated, offering her a weak smile, and she beamed at him.

"I've been wonderin', Mr Filch; do ya really miss the days where ya could chain up the students as a punishment, or is that just somethin' ya say?"

"Of course I do," Argus started to say with a wicked smirk, but Severus cut him off.

"Corporal punishment hasn't been allowed at Hogwarts in over three hundred years, Argus."

"Ha! I knew it," Lulabelle said brightly. "Mama used to say stuff like she was gonna string me up by my toenails from the ceilin' fan or rip off my arm and beat me over the head with the bloody end, but she didn't really mean it; they were just empty threats 'cause she was frustrated."

"We may need to have a chat, then," Argus suggested, stroking his chin. "Could be time to update my repertoire."

"Sure thing," Lulabelle laughed. "Hmm, I don't see Professor Binns anywhere."

"He has his own meeting with the other ghosts at this time," Severus explained, and Lulabelle nodded.

"Well, maybe next time I can meet him. Let's see, you must be Silvanus Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor," she said to a relatively tall man with a prosthetic arm and leg. "You've got a Mastery in Magizoology, a house in Hogsmeade, and I think a dozen nifflers?"

The older man grinned at her. "You'd be correct, lassie! And I want twelve more of the wee beasties, as well!" he boomed. "I just don't have the time to train them up at the moment."

"Aren't ya plannin' on retirin' after this year, though?" Lulabelle asked curiously. "Maybe ya could get more then."

"I had considered that," Silvanus said, not surprised in the least that she had known. As far as he was concerned, it was par for the course with a Seer. "Don't start with me, Minerva," he said, heading off the pleas he knew were coming. "I want to spend as much time as I can with my remaining limbs. I've already given an arm and one and a half legs to this job, woman!"

"But who will take over for you?" the Deputy Headmistress spluttered. "Couldn't we just hire you an assistant for the more dangerous aspects?"

"I'd been thinking about asking Hagrid to shadow me this term, get him trained up to take over," Silvanus admitted.

Hagrid's face broke out into a wide grin. "Me, Professor? Yeh want _me_ to take over fer yeh?"

He stood up to go shake the man's hand, but stopped when Lulabelle exclaimed, "Oh, but ya can't!" Hagrid's face fell. "No no, don't be sad, Hagrid! When Lucius took the proposal to the Board to get me approved as a student, Lou and I made sure he used specific wording. The Board didn't approve just _me._ They approved _any_ adult witch or wizard who had been denied their rightful Magical education to attend Hogwarts. You're gonna be a student with me next term!"

"Wha'?" Hagrid asked, barely daring to hope.

"I am sorry, Miss Black— _burn,"_ Minerva said, correcting her address. "But Hagrid… had his wand snapped by the Ministry. He isn't eligible for what the Board has approved," she finished regretfully.

Lulabelle waved her hand dismissively. "I already talked to Amelia Bones 'bout it. Hagrid was framed, and all of y'all know it. They're gonna take the new evidence before the Wizengamot next month; I have it all worked out."

Hagrid sat down so heavily that his chair collapsed underneath him upon hearing her words. "I'll get me wand back?"

"'Course ya will," Lulabelle said, grinning at the large man. "And ya won't even have to hide it in your umbrella to use it," she added with a wink.

"I'm sorry, but _what_ new evidence?" Minerva asked.

Ticking off with her fingers, Lulabelle replied, "The fact that his pet Acromantula was determined to be cause of death when the body showed no visible signs of trauma, the fact that no one bothered to question the deceased's ghost, who coulda told y'all she wasn't killed by a giant spider, the fact that the spider in question can fuckin' _talk_ and tell ya himself he didn't kill Myrtle…"

"Language, sweet witch," Severus murmured, and Lulabelle flushed.

"Sorry, I just get so _mad_ when I think about it. Tom Riddle _framed_ poor lil' Hagrid, and Dippet never said a damn word about it. He just saw someone who didn't fit the mold of what he thought a wizard oughta look like, and let 'em throw him away. It pisses me off somethin' fierce, Lou!"

The other professors watched this exchange in wonder. Hagrid was loudly sobbing into his tablecloth-sized handkerchief, Severus was actually _smiling,_ and the Lost Black Child was not only turning their world upside down, she was using foul language to do so.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay ya," Hagrid sobbed.

"I do," Lulabelle said brightly. "Take me to meet Fluffy?"

Severus burst out in laughter. "Hagrid, you and Lulabelle are kindred spirits. She keeps a bonded Cŵn Annwn as a pet."

"Really?" both Hagrid and Silvanus said in tandem. "I'd quite like to see one up close," Silvanus mused.

Lulabelle shrugged, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and gave a sharp whistle. "He's in the Hospital Wing. Wasn't sure he'd be welcome in the Staff Room." Soon, a large black head was nosing the door open and Sinaka swiftly trotted to his mistress' side.

"Good Merlin, it's bigger than Fang!" Pomona whispered in shock. She squeaked when two narrowed chocolate brown eyes swung in her direction.

"He's just lettin' ya know he's a boy," Lulabelle laughed. "Not an 'it'. He's real nice, though, don't worry. Long as you're not hollerin' or hurtin' anyone, he'll be just fine."

"He's a love, isn't he?" Hagrid said to no one's surprise. "What's his name?" he asked as he patted his leg and called the beast to his side.

"Sinaka," Lulabelle replied. "Or Sin, and sometimes lazy mutt-dog." She laughed when Sinaka all but climbed onto the large man's lap. "He thinks he's a lap dog, but I've never seen him actually fit on someone's lap before!"

"Where'd yeh get him?" Hagrid asked.

Lulabelle's face darkened. "I stole him outta some guy's yard. Had him chained up, starvin' him. He was beat up pretty bad, too."

"Chained?" Silvanus asked in surprise. "A Cŵn Annwn was _chained?"_

"Yeah. Some kinda fancy metal chain, almost looked like steel loggin' chain. It was the strangest thing; the lock just kinda fell apart when I was tryin' to get it undone," she explained.

Severus snorted. "Sounds like you had help, sweet witch. Ask Kritter about it when we return home." Minerva looked up sharply at his use of the word 'home,' then glanced at Poppy in question. Poppy just smirked and nodded at her.

"I'll do that, Lou." To Silvanus, she said, "Ya oughta talk to a Mrs Grubbly-Plank about takin' over for ya, sir. Winnifred, or maybe Willamina. I'm sorry, I don't rightly remember her first name. But she'd be a good choice as your replacement."

Silvanus stroked his beard in thought. "I do believe I remember a student called _Wilhelmina_ Grubbly. She had an affinity for most creatures. I shall definitely be getting in touch with her. Thank you, Lulabelle."

"Sure thing," she replied with a grin for the older man. She snickered when she noticed Sinaka's back leg start kicking. "Ya found his tickle spot, Hagrid!" she laughed.

"He's a good boy," Hagrid grinned up at her. "How is he with other dogs?" he wanted to know.

"Just fine; I'm sure he'd love to play with Fang, if that's what you're askin'."

"We'll have ter introduce them once yer done here," he replied. "Give him a chance to stretch his legs."

Severus sniffed and curled his lip. "The beast much prefers a sofa to running."

"Hush your mouth, Lou," Lulabelle laughed. "You're just still mad that he pushed ya off your own couch."

"He _is_ a good dog," Minerva commented dryly, eliciting laughs from everyone but a sneering Severus.

"I imagine you'll be bringing him with you when school begins," Silvanus said. "Might I borrow him for a class or two on Cŵn Annwn?"

"Sure! Sin just loves kids. He'll be thrilled."

"Wonder if we could get him to transform…" Silvanus mused.

"Have Albus visit as well," Poppy offered, snickering. "That should work."

"Doesn't like the Headmaster, does he?" Hagrid asked in surprise, still rubbing the happy dog's ears.

Severus quickly clamped his hand over Lulabelle's mouth and said, "No. He does not." Poppy burst into laughter, leaving the other professors to look on in bemusement.

—


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N:** "My favorite fun fact about the Harry Potter series is that it actually does not have an author. Like we just have no clue who wrote these books, and I think that's beautiful." ~Riley J. Dennis

Black Lives Matter.

Trans Rights are Human Rights.

The first Pride was a riot, started in part by a Black trans woman protesting police brutality.

Fuck TERFs. Fuck racists. If any of this offends you, fuck off and stop reading my shit.

 **Beta Love:** ambiguousgoldfish, the best beta in the world. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favorite Northern Lass.

* * *

 **Of Blacks and Boarhounds**

 _By Zorak23_

* * *

" _Wonder if we could get him to transform…" Silvanus mused._

" _Have Albus visit as well," Poppy offered, snickering. "That should work."_

" _Doesn't like the Headmaster, does he?" Hagrid asked in surprise, still rubbing the happy dog's ears._

 _Severus quickly clamped his hand over Lulabelle's mouth and said, "No. He does not." Poppy burst into laughter, leaving the other professors to look on in bemusement._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty One**

* * *

 **July 8, 1992**

"I think I'd quite like to hear the story behind that," said Rolanda, watching as Severus kept his hand firmly over Lulabelle's mouth.

"Oh pish," said Poppy. "It's a private matter that Severus obviously doesn't want told. You'll just have to ask when he's not around," she added with a wink. Seeing that Lulabelle was laughing behind his hand, Severus rolled his eyes and released her.

"You must be Madam Hooch, the Flyin' Instructor," Lulabelle said brightly to the spiky grey haired woman. "I'm real impressed by your skill, ma'am, but I hafta say I much prefer to keep my feet on the ground."

Rolanda laughed, hawk-like yellow eyes sparkling. "Flying is a requirement for all first years, duck."

"I've got a car, thanks very much," Lulabelle replied. "I already told Lou, I'm just gonna drive everywhere. Apparition sucks, too. And I can't seem to Floo without tryin' to fall on my face. Y'all really oughta come up with somethin' easier," she laughed.

"Kreacher may have something to say about that, sweet witch," Severus pointed out.

"Oh damn," she said, then sighed. "Fine. I'll learn how to Apparate, but I'm still not gonna fly. Gravity is a thing that exists, Lou!"

Rolanda was snickering at the pair by this point. "We'll get you sorted, duck, don't worry. You'll be flying in no time. Now tell us whom else you recognize?"

"Hmm. Well you three must be Professors Sinistra, Babbling, and Vector, but I'm not sure which is which…"

The witches indicated tittered on the sofa they were sat upon. The one in red robes raised her hand and said, "I'm Septima Vector, Professor of—"

"Arithmancy," Lulabelle cut in. "I can't wait to take your class! I always enjoyed math in school," she gushed.

The witch in the center, wearing olive green robes, said, "I am Aurora Sinistra, dear."

"Astronomy, right," Lulabelle said, pointing a finger gun at the woman. "Apparently my biological relatives had a thing for namin' people after stars. Kinda weird, but there ya go."

Severus snickered behind her; he was enjoying the expressions on several of his coworkers' faces. His witch had just dismissed centuries of Black Family tradition as being 'weird'.

"And you must be Bathsheda Babbling, Professor of Ancient Runes. That's the closest thing y'all teach to a foreign language, right?"

"Ancient Runes are much more than a _language,"_ Bathsheda spluttered. "They are a magical _alphabet,_ used before Latin was even created…"

"I didn't mean to offend ya!" Lulabelle apologised quickly. "I'm just tryin' to put y'all's subjects into a frame of reference I can work with," she explained. "Anyway, I'm glad it's not a language. I tried to take Spanish in high school, but I can't roll my R's and apparently I have a little bit of an accent. Nothin' came out right when I tried to actually speak it. Only class I didn't do well in."

"And yet you passed English," Severus muttered behind her. Lulabelle whirled around to face him.

"Listen here, Mister," she said, digging her finger into his chest. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, offering her a soft smile but his laughing eyes gave him away. Lulabelle narrowed her eyes at him, but ultimately harrumphed and turned back to Bathsheda. "I'm real sorry for offendin' ya, ma'am," she finished.

"Quite alright, dear," the woman said, snickering along with the other two witches on the settee. "I understand what you meant, now."

Catching sight of a blonde woman sitting nearby, Lulabelle said, "Now you look how I imagined Charity Burbage to be, but I thought she didn't start teachin' Muggle Studies till next year."

"No no, I'm Charity," the puzzled woman said. "This will be my third year teaching."

"But… I thought you came on after some dude quit for an unknown reason," Lulabelle said, confused.

"After Professor Quirrell left for a year on sabbatical, and then came back to teach Defence, yes," she explained, still looking quite perplexed.

"Huh. Guess I can't win 'em all," Lulabelle shrugged. "Anyway, I think I need to take your class, ma'am. Learnin' how to be British has been _much_ harder than learnin' how to be a witch."

Charity chuckled and nodded at her. "I look forward to it, dear."

Lulabelle then turned to a squat little witch with traces of dirt on her heavy canvas apron. "You're Pomona Sprout, Professor of Herbology, right?"

"Yes, yes," Pomona replied with a kind smile. "Well done, dear."

The tiny witch flushed. "Your class will probably be the second one I don't do well in," she admitted. "I surely didn't get Mama's green thumb."

"Quite alright," Pomona laughed. "I'm sure you'll do fine. It just takes patience and practise."

"I dunno," Lulabelle said sceptically. "I can't keep a houseplant alive to save my life."

"I'm told her mother often says she has 'the black thumb of death,'" Severus offered.

"Lou!" Lulabelle exclaimed, scandalized. "Ya don't hafta tell everything ya know!"

When the laughter died down, Pomona asked, "Surely being from the desert, you can keep cacti alive? The water of the saguaro cactus is quite magical and is used for many potions, dear."

"Huh? Oh, no, those only grow in Arizona. Maybe Mexico too, but I was just _found_ in Phoenix. My folks were there on vacation; we actually _live_ in Oklahoma. Mama grows Aloe Vera and some other succulents, though, if you're interested in that kinda thing. Her gardens are just beautiful."

"We'll definitely have to make time to talk about them, dear," the kind woman said, and Lulabelle agreed.

She finally turned to the last witch in the room. "And you're Professor Minerva McGonagall," she said reverently.

Brow raised in question at her tone, Minerva replied, "I am."

"Deputy Headmistress, Professor of Transfiguration, Order of Merlin, first class… wait. That hasn't happened yet, never mind." Lulabelle waved away her words, not noticing the shock on Minerva's face, then continued. "You're from a town I probably can't pronounce in the Scottish Highlands, your mama was a witch and your daddy was a Presbyterian preacher—"

"Minister, not preacher," Minerva corrected, lip twitching at the tiny witch's excitement. "Same premise, different term."

"Right, sorry; I was raised Baptist. Although a girlfriend of mine got married at the First Presbyterian Church down in Oklahoma City last year. Prettiest church I've ever seen in my life, all that stained glass and the pipe organ… Oh yeah! Your daddy played the bagpipes, and as a child your accidental magic would make 'em play by themselves! And ya have two lil' brothers, Malcom and Robert Junior, right?" At Minerva's nod, she went on. "You were a hatstall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, played quidditch for Gryffindor, and were the brightest student in your year. Ya had top grades on your OWLs and NEWTs, were a Prefect and Head Girl, and won an award for Transfiguration but I can't remember what it was."

"Transfiguration Today's Most Promising Newcomer Award," offered Pomona, who was then shushed by her blushing friend. "What? I was there, too, Minerva. We were all proud of you! Do go on, dear. What else can you tell us?" she said to Lulabelle.

"Um, let's see. Ya got injured pretty badly in your final year in a game against Slytherin, ruining any chances for what had seemed to be a promisin' quidditch career. You're an animagus and your form is a tabby cat, ya have a Mastery in Transfiguration… Ya almost married a man called Dougal, but… well, that probably doesn't need to be shared. I'm sorry."

Minerva's lips thinned, but she nodded in acknowledgment and waited for the witch to continue.

"Uh, ya worked for the Ministry for awhile, and your boss fell in love with ya. Kept askin' ya to marry him for years, right? Ya left the Ministry 'cause most of 'em are bigoted assholes," at that aside many people snorted in amusement, but Lulabelle plowed on. "Then started teachin' here at Hogwarts where ya rose to be the head of the Transfiguration Department. Durin' the first war against Voldemort, ya spied on his followers as a cat, givin' the information ya uncovered to the Aurors. Ya worked hard to keep your students safe, and did a damn fine job of it. Once Voldemort was defeated," for the second time now Lulabelle completely ignored the hisses and winces as she said the feared name, "Ya married your old boss, Elphinstone Urquart, and y'all lived in Hogsmeade 'cause it was easy for ya to get to the school from there each day. You're such a badass feminist that ya kept your own name, even though it wasn't the done thing at the time." While Lulabelle paused to take a breath, Severus smirked when he noticed his colleague attempting to maintain a stoic face; Minerva's twitching lip gave her away, however. She was desperately trying not to smile.

"Let's see… Unfortunately Elphinstone passed away three years after y'all were married. I'm real sorry about your loss, ma'am." Minerva nodded at the smaller woman in acknowledgment, and Lulabelle continued. "Can I ask… did he have a nickname? Elphie, or maybe Stone? Or did he prefer the whole thing, Elphinstone?"

At that, Minerva actually laughed. "I called him Finn. I can only imagine his reaction should I have ever called him 'Elphie'," she replied, still snickering.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to get Lulabelle Sorted, and then we can take her on a tour of the castle," the school matron interjected.

"Quite right, Poppy," Pomona said, coming to pat the tiny witch on the shoulder. "Do you have a preference for which House you would like, dear?"

"Not really a preference, per se," Lulabelle answered. "I always thought I'd be a Ravenclaw, though. I did pretty well at school."

Severus snorted. "Multiple university degrees before finishing high school, and she says she simply 'did pretty well,'" he scoffed. "In any case, she'll be in Slytherin, of course."

"And Mister Potter says Gryffindor," Poppy added. "We'll have to wait and see what the Hat decides. I've a sickle on Ravenclaw."

"Poppy! You too?" Lulabelle exclaimed. "I'm tryin' to _discourage_ gamblin'!" Their words had the other professors rather confused as well as snickering. Shrugging off the mention of Harry Potter, Pomona directed Lulabelle to a seat as Minerva retrieved the Hat from its shelf.

After explaining why it was being awakened several months early, the Sorting Hat was lowered gently onto Lulabelle's head. Severus quirked a grin at the unbridled glee dancing in her eyes, and knew that she was forcibly restraining herself from bouncing in her seat.

As the brim of the aged Hat dropped low over the tiny woman's brow, the gathered professors watched closely; each one was curious as to where the Lost Black Child would have been sorted. Would she have gone to Slytherin, like most of her family? Or would she have followed in her eldest brother's footsteps to the house of the lions? Perhaps her own theory of being a Ravenclaw would be proven true…

There were gasps of surprise when the Sorting Hat suddenly spoke aloud. "I beg your pardon, madam! There are _spells_ preventing that!" it said, indignation clear.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lulabelle exclaimed, reaching up to pat the hat. "I was just askin'!" The others glanced around in amusement as the Sorting Hat grumbled and returned to its mental conversation with the witch on the stool.

"What do you think she asked?" Filius said, directing his question to Severus.

The Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose as he noticed his coworkers hanging onto every word and replied, "Honestly, Filius, I've no idea."

Amid the snickers that followed this pronouncement, the Sorting Hat suddenly bellowed out, "Hufflepuff!"

Lulabelle gently removed the hat from her head, and Severus extended a hand to help her up. Concern was evident on his face; many students were upset when they received an unexpected sorting, and his witch had been convinced she would wear the bronze and blue.

"Thank ya so much, Aloysius," he heard her say. "It's not what I was expectin' of course, but it sure makes a lot of sense now that ya explained it all."

"Aloysius?" Minerva questioned, and Lulabelle noted the looks of confusion surrounding her.

"The hat?" she replied, gesturing. "His name's Aloysius."

Said hat snorted. "None have asked my name in centuries, madam. Thank you for doing so."

"You're surely welcome, and again, I'm sorry for askin' about givin' all the new kids head lice," Lulabelle replied.

"Yes, well. I can see how you wouldn't know," Aloysius grumbled, still rather perturbed by the impertinent question.

Once the Hat had been replaced on his shelf, Pomona asked, "Whatever made you ask for the Hat's name, my dear?"

Lulabelle looked startled by the question. "My Mama would snatch me bald-headed for bein' so rude as to have a conversation with someone without askin' their name," she replied honestly. "Never dawned on me that y'all wouldn't have already done so."

Pomona and Minerva reddened slightly, ashamed at not having asked over the years, but Filius just looked at her in confusion. "Lulabelle, it _is_ just a hat…" Severus started to say.

"Yeah, Lou, a hat that can talk and think and has more magic in him than all of y'all put together. He's been around longer than the damn school! Of _course_ he'd have a name." Lulabelle appeared legitimately puzzled as to why this was even an issue. Severus grinned fully and wrapped his arm around his witch's waist, pulling her close.

"You are certainly correct, sweet witch. My apologies. Now, are you satisfied with your Sorting?" he asked with concern. He knew she had had her heart set on being a Ravenclaw.

"Oh yeah," Lulabelle replied. "Aloysius explained everything. The school was built just after y'all came out of the Dark Ages, right?" The Heads of House all nodded, so she continued, "Each Founder had their own special reasons for who they'd accept. Salazar Slytherin wanted only the purebloods, not so much because he hated the muggleborns, even though he wasn't really a fan, but because he was worried about how their families would react. Burnin' times and all that… huh. Guess that happened here a lot earlier than it did in America." Filius grinned at this, and she nodded at him. "Rowena Ravenclaw wanted the smart kids, 'cause she thought they'd be able to hide their magic better; keep the muggles from witch hunts and stuff." Turning to Minerva she added, "Godric Gryffindor wanted the brave kids, 'cause they'd be able to fight off any threats. All of these were valid opinions on how to keep the kids safe, but Helga Hufflepuff," she pointed at Pomona as she spoke the last. "She saw all of this division and said, 'Well this is stupid, they're just kids. We need to change the system so that _everyone's_ welcome.'"

Pomona grinned at her newest 'Puff and said, "And I suppose you are going to change the system as well, my dear?"

"Oh, no, ma'am. Y'all ever seen what an _American_ badger looks like?" Lulabelle grinned wickedly at the stout woman, feeling Severus tighten his arm around her waist. "Imma start a fuckin' revolution."

—


End file.
